


Under The Full Moon

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare Is a Huge Part of Their Relationship, Alpha! Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Bonding, Consensual Kink, Consensual Rough Sex, Expect More Fluff in Later Chapters, Explicit Language, Graphic Birth Scenes, I promise, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage In Later Chapters, Moderate Violence, Mpreg, My Writing Style Has Evolved Over The Year, Omega! Loki, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Thor Loves Loki and Would Never Truly Hurt Him, War, Werewolves, talks of suicide, this story will end happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 200,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: Odin wants to control Midgard, and rule over all of the Nine Realms. And he can't do so without cooperation from Jotunheim, the 2nd most powerful realm in the world. So, he proposes that their sons—heirs to their respective thrones—marry each other.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Introduction and Proceedings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I understand that the werewolf trope is super annoying and cliche in most fandoms. And honestly, I used to avoid werewolf fanfictions like the plague. But, I read a very well written one in another fandom, that inspired me to try to write one for this fandom. So here is my take on that trope.
> 
> A few things about this werewolf AU before we begin. You can always skip this part, but I strongly urge you to read through it so that this story will make sense to you, as every A/B/O fanfiction is written differently:
> 
> 1)Pheremones are a thing. They're used to influence, intimidate, express emotion, etc. They're given off by the scent glands, located on the neck, cheeks, and wrists. Some people write their characters as having scent glands in the genital region too.
> 
> 2)Werewolves can shift at will, and will always become more animalistic with their impulses and desire the closer it gets to the full moon (especially Alphas and Betas)
> 
> 3)An inner wolf is something that every werewolf has, as werewolves have a dual nature, where their "human" sides and wolf sides must coexist. Their wolf side is responsible for any irrational, erratic, or animal-like behavior. Their wolf influences their behavior in their day to day life.
> 
> 4)Heats center around the full moon for omegas, and since the full moon occurs every 30 days, heats only last 12 hours. If omegas have jobs, they are generally given the day of the full moon off, to prepare for their heat. Heats are also when omegas are most fertile.
> 
> 5)Werewolves mate for life. In instances of abuse, elders allow the abused party to take a special serum that can dissolve a bond, thus freeing them. Mates bite each other on the specialized glands on their necks to bond. Being bonded allows them to feel each other’s emotions, and they can speak into each other’s minds.
> 
> 6)18 is the absolute YOUNGEST wolves can mate with each other, and it is how old omegas are when they experience their first heat. Werewolves live till 100.
> 
> 7)Average werewolf pregnancy length is the standard 9 months, just like humans. Werewolves will have no more than 3 pups at a time, and it is very common for them to have twins or triplets in their pregnancies. A designated set of omegas take care of the pack children while the other omegas, betas, and alphas work. Betas watch over the children on the nights of the full moon, which is when every omega goes into heat.
> 
> 8)Packs are a big dynamic to werewolf culture. They consist of:  
> \-->Head Alpha and his immediate family (The Kings and Queens of the realms)  
> \-->Subsequent leader alphas and their families (Would be like Officials, Governors, etc.)  
> \-->Wolves who fight for a guard the pack (Their armies)  
> \-->Everyone else (common wolves)  
> \-->For the sake of this story, each realm is considered a pack. Within the realms, the realms are divided into sections that are then divided into cities. And then in each city there are families. So each section would be considered a pack, and then each city would be a pack, and each family would be a pack. Think of it like this: Someone can be a resident of a neighborhood, then a city, and then a state/district/territory, and then a country. So in this story, the family packs make up the city, that functions as a larger pack, which then composes the state/district/territory, which functions as an even larger pack, and then that makes up the realm itself. Basically a whole bunch of small packs makes up a larger pack, which makes up an even larger pack, which then makes up the realm. I'm SO sorry if this explanation is confusing. Please comment if you're not so sure about how the smaller packs make up the larger packs which then make up the realm, and I'll do my best to explain it in greater depth.
> 
> 9)Silver harms werewolves deeply. Silver is often used to punish wolves who break the law, as getting cut by silver leaves permanent scars, and is extremely painful.
> 
> 10) Each realm is like a country, and all the realms reside on the planet of Yggdrasil. I know Yggdrasil is the world tree in mythology, but for this story, it's a planet.
> 
> That is a quick rundown of the rules and laws of this universe that I've created. If anything confuses you at any point, please comment, and I will explain in greater depth.

Odin wanted Midgard.

 

He wanted the land _terribly_ so.

 

Odin wanted the unclaimed territory of Midgard enough to _almost_ agree to the outrageous proposition made to him by the leader of Vanaheim; Njörd.

 

It was a ridiculous proposal, to sully his purebred line, and curse his descendants with what he believed would be unsavory genetics, but… breeding with Jötunheim… and allowing one of his sons and some of his alphas to mate with their wolves… it was definitely risky.

 

“I can’t think of an easier way for Midgard to fall into your hands, Odin. _Think_ about it. A line of your descendants will be directly connected to those of Jötunheim, and will inherit their fearsome intellect, immense height, and strength, and ice cold hearts. Coupled with the brute strength and conquering nature of Asgardians… these descendants would be unstoppable. In theory, they could even become supreme wolves, a perfect blend of the premier traits from both cultures.”

 

“...Hm.”

 

Odin closed his eye and exhaled slowly, considering what his close friend and ally suggested. The more he thought about it, the more and more the idea grew on him.

 

Suggesting that Odin marry one of his sons and a few of his alphas to those of Jötunheim, all so that the unclaimed land of Midgard could fall into his hands… it was a gamble.

 

A gamble that he was willing to take.

 

Out of all the Nine Realms, Midgard was the only land that remained free of a pack or a leader.

 

Once populated by humans, Midgard’s inhabitants had been exterminated when they began to abuse certain technological advancements, and made an attempt to eradicate the werewolves. The land had been clear of humans for a little over a century, and was now the place where any and all meetings between the realms were held. It was an absolute zero tolerance, demilitarized, no war zone.

 

In fact, the land of Midgard was so peaceful, it had been developed into the land where many young wolves received their degrees, and learned how to interact with each other, and accept cultures that differed from their own.

 

It was full of young adults, and was beginning to become the perfect example of what true peace and integration between the realms and all of their packs could be. Some wolves -who married outside their realm packs- even lived here with their families; of course, only after receiving permission from their pack leader.

 

The one, _singular_ thing that bothered every ruling wolf from every realm about Midgard though was that Midgard had no leader. And like Odin, every wolf leader wanted the land of Midgard for themselves.

 

All four of Odin’s sons were currently being educated at one of the top universities in Midgard, and it was to his understanding that every leader of every realm had their children attending one of the numerous universities scattered throughout the realm as well.

 

Odin narrowed his eyes at Njörd then. “Why tell me of this plan? What stops you from carrying out this plan yourself?”

 

Njörd chuckled softly, his ming colored eyes gazing at the Asgardian leader softly. “Because you ruling Midgard will be enough for me. You know that you have my allegiance, Odin. Vanaheim has, and always will, support what Asgard plans to do.”

 

Odin studied his close friend for a few seconds before relaxing.

 

He knew the wolf told no lies.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Odin exhaled again, nodding his head. “I will speak to my pack, and determine who is to follow my son Hermod to this land of frost, and mate.”

 

Njörd nodded, standing up as well.

 

Odin ruling Midgard would only benefit him.

 

And as long as he remained as Odin’s close friend, ally, and confidant, his people would be safe and free to continue doing as they pleased.

 

* * *

 

 

Speaking to his pack didn’t change Odin’s mind. After explaining to them how this would be beneficial to everyone, the pack leaders of Asgard finally came to an agreement.

 

It had taken a few weeks for every _single_ pack leader in Asgard to come to the central pack compound, and it had taken even _longer_ to persuade them that ruling Midgard was something they could do. It took double this time to determine who would be sent over to bond with the Jötnar, and return home with their new mates.

 

After deliberating about it for a few months, it was decided that each pack family in Asgard would offer up a single alpha, and send them to Jötunheim with Odin’s son Hermod to mate with the frostwolves, thus sealing their alliance with them.

 

Odin knew that if he proposed this to Jötunheim, the realms allied with Jotunheim would now be allied with _him_.

 

All so that he could eventually rule over the land of Midgard, and gain control of all the realms.

 

After everything had been decided, Odin wrote a formal letter to the rulers of Jötunheim, Laufey and Farbauti. Of course, in the age of technology, a simple video call would do, but… Odin wanted to stress the importance of this idea.

 

He wanted everything to go according to plan, and made his offerings to the Norns before sending the letter off.

 

All they could do now was wait.

 

* * *

 

 

“My King!”

 

Farbauti looked up from his meal with his mate, narrowing his eyes. He had given _clear_ instructions to not be interrupted.

 

It was hard enough getting time to spend with each other for an hour a week, so being interrupted annoyed them to no end.

 

Laufey curled his upper lip in annoyance and put down his fork. “ _What_?”

 

The servant who spoke bit their lower lip and bowed low, pressing their forehead against the ground. “I know you said to not interrupt you during this hour, but I have news of most importance.”

 

Farbauti regarded the servant for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head. “Rise. What is this news?”

 

The servant rose then to his full height. Many frost and fire giants were above average height when compared to other realms. Many omegas -excluding the dwarves- were no taller than 5’7. And their alphas were not taller than 6’4. Beings from Jötunheim or Muspelheim in contrast, were known for their heights. Omegas grew no taller than 6’3, and the general height of their alphas were 7’0.

 

This made them fearsome fighters, and they were even more dangerous in their wolf forms, known for being the largest breeds of wolf.

 

This omega servant, in particular, was about 6’2. “I bring you a letter from King Odin of Asgard.”

 

Laufey narrowed his eyes then. “Why the _hell_ would he send a letter? It takes two seconds to have a video conference.”

 

Farbauti sighed again and grabbed the letter, using his knife to unceremoniously break Odin’s official seal; black wax with a raven in the center.

 

He read over the letter and blinked, quite confused. He then read over it again and frowned, wondering if Odin was being serious. He read the letter once more and realized in shock that yes, the King of Asgard was in fact serious.

 

Laufey watched the myriad of emotions on his mate’s face and put out his hand, demanding to see the letter. “Give me the letter, ‘Bauti.”

 

Farbauti wordlessly handed the letter over to his mate and sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Thank you. You may go.”

 

He watched the servant bow low again before walking away, and sighed, looking up at the bright blue sky. He tried to allow the cool air of his kingdom to comfort him, and tried to pick apart Odin’s letter in his mind, unable to fathom why the king would suggest something ridiculous.

 

It didn’t make sense.

 

“I hope you know we’re not doing this, ‘Bauti.”

 

Farbauti sighed again and waited a few seconds before replying. “I never said we were.”

 

Laufey wasn’t convinced. Being bonded meant that they could feel each other’s emotions, so Farbauti was unable to hide how he truly felt about the situation. “I can feel that you want to see what this is about, Farbauti. And as your _mate_ , and as _Queen_ of this realm, I am telling you no. We’re not doing this.”

 

Farbauti closed his eyes and remained silent, thinking about Odin’s offer again. He could feel through their bond that Laufey was scared to lose another son if they accepted Odin’s proposal; their only child left. And it broke his heart to see that even considering this caused his mate so much pain.

 

He knew that Laufey hated when he was silent while they were arguing, and sighed once more, looking over at him. “This could fair well for our kingdom and our allies, Laufey. Please consider at least _speaking_ to Odin about this.”

 

The look in Laufey’s eyes was that of pure and utter betrayal. “How could you?”

 

Farbauti’s gaze softened then. “‘Fey…”

 

His mate wiped at his eyes quickly, trying to fight back his tears. He always was an emotional wolf. “We’ll never see him again if we agree to this, ‘Bauti. He’ll be forced to live amongst people that hate him, simply for being from Jötunheim. He’ll be miserable. And I can’t, I _can’t_ do that to our son.”

 

“That’s not completely true, Laufey.” countered Farbauti, trying to get his mate to understand what this arranged bonding would mean for their realm and the packs in them. “Times have changed since we were young. Midgard has become a utopia for wolves of every realm. And until now, it has remained a land free of a ruler or a sovereign realm controlling it.”

 

Laufey sniffed then, looking up at his mate in confusion and then mild wonder when he felt what he meant through their bond. “You want to control Midgard?”

 

A rare smile found itself gracing Farbauti’s lips then. “I do. And I sense that Odin suggested this arranged bonding between our two realms for that exact reason. I am _certain_ that he plans on claiming Midgard for himself.”

 

Laufey searched his mate’s eyes, trying to process this. “How?”

 

Farbauti sat forward then, staring across the table at his mate. “Simple. Odin suggested that we marry Loki to his son Hermod. The only problem with that is that Hermod is not next in line for the throne, and he is not next in line to be the pack leader. His brother Thor is.”

 

Laufey gasped then, moving his hands up to cover his mouth. “Oh my! You-You’re suggesting that we marry Loki to Thor instead?”

 

“Precisely.” grinned Farbauti. “And to avoid having our son live in a realm where he is unhappy, we…” he sighed here, not pleased with this idea, but knowing it was necessary. “We allow Thor to rule here, in Jötunheim, as long as Loki is allowed to rule as Thor’s equal in Asgard.”

 

Laufey blinked rapidly, processing this. “If we do this… we gain the upper hand. We ally ourselves with all of Odin’s allies… and with Thor and Loki on the thrones of Jötunheim and Asgard… no one will object to them claiming Midgard!”

 

Farbauti nodded again, feeling quite proud of himself. Odin wasn’t as sly as he thought, and if the Asgardian wanted to rule Midgard through their sons… Farbauti and Laufey were going to be right there ruling Midgard too.

 

After deciding on their terms for this meeting with Odin, Laufey and Farbauti sent out a demand for an emergency pack meeting to all of the pack leaders throughout their realm, stressing the importance.

 

It took about a week for everyone to arrive, and it took another week to convince everyone to agree and go along with their plan. Together, the pack decided that Thor would be the one to mate with Loki, that they would rule Asgard and Jotunheim (and Midgard) together, an omega from each pack family would be mated with an alpha from Asgard, and that after receiving their educations, Thor and Loki would be required to remain in Jötunheim until the birth of Loki’s first litter.

 

If Odin did not agree to any of these terms, then they would not go through with this idea to marry their children.

 

It was a _seamless_ plan, and Farbauti was pleased with it. Of course, if Odin rejected their terms, they would be perfectly fine.

 

They had everything to gain from this, and nothing to lose.

 

* * *

 

 

Three months after he sent the letter to Laufey and Farbauti, Odin received a letter back.

 

He found a puff of laughter escaping from his lips then upon reading the letter.

 

The King and Queen of Jötunheim obviously had a sense of humor. He read through their letter again and shook his head, a frown growing on his face.

 

The giants had stated terms of their own, and Odin found that he disagreed with all of them. They were ridiculous; outlandish even, and he found himself calling to request a video conference with the two.

 

He hoped that he could persuade them away from their terms.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Farbauti and Laufey accepted his request for a video conference, and he was greeted by their mirthful faces. “Hello, Odin. We’re _quite_ surprised you decided to call this time instead of sending a letter.”

 

Odin narrowed his eyes at the queen. “I don’t believe any of us have 6 months to wait for a reply. It is to my knowledge that our sons graduate in 3 months.”

 

Farbauti and Laufey grew serious then. “Yes; you are correct.” Farbauti paused then, looking the King of Asgard in the eye. “I can’t help but notice that you mentioned our sons. It is to my knowledge that Hermod doesn’t graduate for another year, so… you can only mean your eldest son, Thor?”

 

Odin was silent for a few seconds. “Aye.”

 

Laufey stared at Odin then, his face unreadable, and the tone of his voice giving nothing away. “Have you agreed to our terms?”

 

“I have not.”

 

Laufey laughed softly. “What do you disagree with?”

 

“I do not agree with your son ruling over this kingdom with the same power and authority as Thor.”

 

Farbauti raised an eyebrow at him. “Surely you understand that in our culture, omegas and alphas are equal. So if we were to marry our son off to your son, we would expect that he would be allowed the same rights he would be given in our realm; especially considering the fact that we are breaking tradition and allowing your son to rule in Jötunheim by his side.”

 

Odin was silent here. He _didn’t_ like the fact that a Jötun omega was wanting the same rights as an Asgardian alpha, but… the prospect of Thor ruling over Jötunheim, and commanding their allies, was more appealing.

 

“I do not agree with them being in Jötunheim until their first litter. My son requires training immediately after he receives his education. He is to take over after my passing.”

 

Laufey scoffed here. “You will remain on the throne until your death, Odin. You’re only 60; you have at least _40_ years left. Thor living with us for a few years will impact _nothing_.”

 

Odin was annoyed that the pair had sound counterarguments to his points, and he remained silent, thinking.

 

He was so _close_ to ruling over Midgard and the realms, and he wasn’t going to let anything stand in his way of conquering the land for himself and his people.

 

Laufey and Farbauti could see the greed in his eyes, and they bit back smiles, keeping up their serious facade. “I’ll ask again, Odin. Does this mean you have agreed to our terms?”

 

Odin exhaled slowly. “You have my agreement. I accept your terms.”

 

The rulers of Jötunheim visibly relaxed then. Throughout this video conference meeting with Odin, they worked out the small clauses and stipulations between them, and after a few hours, worked out a brief contract that they both agreed on.

 

They ended the video conference call then, and after sending out this agreement to every pack within their realms, let it be known that yes, the joining of their two realms was happening.

 

Now it was time to tell their sons.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor bit the end of his pen nervously, unable to focus on the exam before him. It was the last exam of his very last class _ever_ , and he couldn’t focus, filled to the brim with nervous anticipation and excitement.

 

The full moon was in 30 days, and in 30 days… in 30 days he would ask Sif to mate with him. He would be back in Asgard by next week, and after asking Sif to be his mate, would begin the decades-long training required of him before becoming King of Asgard, and leader of his pack.

 

A swift kick to his chair leg made him look over at his best friend Freyr, and he frowned, raising an eyebrow at the Vanr.

 

The Vanr gestured for him to focus on his exam, and swiftly turned back to his own, which made Thor laugh softly.

 

Leave it to Freyr to make sure he finished his exam.

 

By the power of the Norns, Thor was somehow able to pull it together, and focus for the 2 hours required of him, managing to finish that dreadful exam.

 

Freyr finished 15 minutes before him, so he wasn’t surprised to see that the Vanr was waiting outside the class for him, scrolling through his phone.

 

He looked up and smirked at Thor as the wolf walked past him. “You think you passed?”

 

Thor snorted. “Of course I passed. What kind of question is that?”

 

“The kind of question I ask when you zone out for the first 20 minutes of the exam.”

 

Thor laughed again and rolled his eyes at this. “I have things on my mind.”

 

Freyr looked down at his phone again, letting Thor lead them down the stairs and out the doors of the building. “Well, those thoughts are going to have to wait. It seems that your parents are here.”

 

Thor slowed his gait, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

 

Freyr scrolled through the email his father had sent him. “Yep. Your parents are here. They want to speak to you about something immediately.”

 

Thor’s eyes remained scrunched in bemusement. “Why did they tell you and not me?”

 

Freyr raised an eyebrow here. “Where is your phone, Thor?”

 

“Ah… it’s… it’s in my… or is it in Sif’s, or…”

 

“Exactly.”

 

The pair looked up as Odin’s head envoy approached them, and Thor grew serious. He knew he only sent Isaac when it was an issue of the utmost importance.

 

“Prince Thor. Prince Freyr.”

 

Both wolves nodded at Odin’s head envoy.

 

“King Odin requires your presence, my Prince.”

 

Thor nodded slowly, looking over at Freyr. The Vanr shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what this meeting was about. “Call me when you find your phone, Thor. We’ll… talk then.”

 

Thor sighed as his friend walked away, and turned towards Isaac. “Envoy Isaac.”

 

The beta wolf bowed before Thor quickly and turned on his heels, leading Thor to their car.

 

Opening the door of the SUV, the beta envoy waited for Thor to climb inside before closing it, and walking over to the driver's side, getting in and driving away.

 

“Why does my father wish to speak to me?”

 

The envoy spared Thor a quick glance. “It is not my place to tell, Prince Thor.”

 

Thor frowned and turned away, looking out of the window.

 

He’d expected as much.

 

The ride over to the Peace Hall of Midgard was a long one, and Thor found himself growing more and more confused as the envoy led him inside the massive building.

 

The Peace Hall of Midgard was only used for conversations, meetings, and gatherings between the leaders or packs from differing realms. The fact that Thor was actually here meeting his parents, sent off alarm bells in his head.

 

He prayed that they weren’t going to war with another realm. That was the last thing any of them wanted.

 

The envoy led him to a private meeting room, and opened the doors for him, leading him inside to an extravagantly decorated room. The room contained two elongated couches that sat across from each other, with a coffee table between them.

 

There seemed to be two glass doors that led to a terrace outside, and Thor grew even more confused once he stepped fully into the room, and saw his parents conversing with the leaders of Jötunheim.

 

The wolves looked over at Thor in greeting, and Thor’s mother stood, walking over to hug him and kiss his cheek.

 

“Hello, my son.”

 

Thor kissed her cheek warily. “...Hello, Mother.”

 

She let go of him then and gestured for him to sit in between her and Odin. “Please, please, take a seat.”

 

Thor remained standing for a few seconds before sighing and listening to his mother. He nodded respectfully at Laufey and Farbauti, and sat down, remaining still.

 

The room was quiet, and after a few awkward seconds of silence, Thor turned to his father. “...Is… there a reason that I’m here? We… don’t seem to be going to war with their pack or their realm.”

 

Odin let out a small puff of laughter, amused with his son. “All will be revealed in a moment.”

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but… how long will I be here? I’m supposed to take Sif out for dinner tonight.”

 

Laufey frowned slightly. “... Your son is already mated, Odin?”

 

Frigga shook her head quickly, assuring the two frostwolves. “No, not at all. This is just Thor’s girlfriend. She’s an omega of good standing in our pack. Nothing serious at all.”

 

Thor scoffed, turning towards his mother. “Uh, I think it’s pretty serious, Mother. You and Father both know-”

 

“That it is _nothing_ serious.” interrupted Frigga, shooting Thor a strained smile. She reached for her saucer of tea, and took a gentle sip. “My apologies, Farbauti and Laufey. You know how young adults can be.”

 

Laufey laughed softly, looking at his watch. “No apologies are necessary, Frigga. Our son should be here any moment; it seems he was still finishing up his exams when we requested his presence.”

 

Thor furrowed his brows then. “Wait, why-”

 

“We will explain in a moment, Thor.” sighed Odin, beginning to get impatient.

 

The doors to the meeting room opened then, and Thor saw the most _beautiful_ omega he had _ever_ laid his eyes on. He’d always believed that Sif was the most alluring omega amongst the realms, but seeing this particular omega caused Thor to have a change of heart.

 

He shook his head then, getting himself together. He loved Sif. And he would mate with her. This new omega… whoever he was, was of little importance.

 

Laufey stood up to hug his son, and Thor gasped at how tall the man was. The omega seemed to be about 6’3, and Thor realized that their son was about 5’11.

 

He knew that Jötun omegas were tall, and that their alphas were even taller; he had even seen a few of them on campus. But he had never spoken to any of them, and he had never really been up close to one before.

 

“Hi, Loki baby!” chirped Laufey, pulling his son into a hug. “How did your exams go?”

 

Loki sighed, begrudgingly letting his mother nuzzle against his cheek. “Fine. Why am I here? I told you that all I wanted to do for the next week is sleep.”

 

Farbauti smiled softly. “Sit down, son. There is something of importance we must discuss.”

 

Loki frowned then, finally realizing that the King, Queen, and Prince of Asgard were also in the room. He frowned slightly but remained professional and respectful, nodding at them politely. “King Odin. Queen Frigga. Prince Thor.”

 

Farbauti cleared his throat then, catching Loki’s attention. “Sit down, please, Loki. There is something of grave importance that we must discuss.”

 

Loki nodded and sat in between his parents, finally meeting Thor’s obtrusive gaze. He narrowed his eyes at the man slightly, and gave a slight downturn to his lips, showing that he was annoyed by the current events.

 

Odin got straight to the point once Loki sat down, wanting to move things along. The quicker that they explained things, the closer he would be to getting his hands on Midgard, and the closer he would get to ruling the realms.

 

“It has been decided between our realms and our packs that for the first time in centuries, we will allow a mass intermarriage between our people.”

 

Loki made a face at this but otherwise remained silent, not too bothered by this. Knowing his parents, they probably allowed members of their pack to choose whether or not they wanted to be shipped across the ocean to mate with the Asgardian wolves.

 

Thor seemed surprised by this news, but found that he wasn’t really bothered by it. “That seems to be a logical move. It will help further peace between the realms, when you take our realms being the strongest realms in our world, into consideration.”

 

Odin shook his head and laughed in disbelief and mild amusement. These young wolves were still not catching on.

 

“Because of our desire to unite all the realms, it has been decided that you two shall be mated by the next full moon.”

 

Both Loki and Thor choked at this, and the pair began to protest, each of them trying to convince their respective set of parents that this was utterly and completely _ludicrous._

 

The parents remained silent while Thor and Loki protested, and when they were finally done, Odin spoke again. “We have received permission from every single pack within our realms. It has been decided that an omega from every pack in Jötunheim will be mated to one alpha from every pack in Asgard. _Including_ the royal families.”

 

“I have Sif!” sputtered Thor, trying to think of each and every way out of this. “I was going to ask her to bond to me! You, you both gave me your permission! I had our _blessing_ !” He turned towards his father then. “Father, this is _insane_! You can’t do this! What’s wrong with Sif?”

 

Odin regarded his son in annoyance. “You mating with Sif won’t get me what I want, boy.”

 

“But, I-I love her!”

 

Frigga cleared her throat sharply, catching Thor’s attention. “And you will break things off with her, _tonight_. You and Loki will spend the next 30 days getting to know each other before you are mated during his heat.”

 

Thor felt disgust building within him, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head. “This is ridiculous.”

 

He felt so much anger, so much disgust, and so much heartbreak over this entire situation, and he couldn’t fathom what had possessed his parents to agree to such a thing.

 

Loki’s parents noticed that Loki was awfully quiet, and Laufey touched his son’s shoulder, surprised when he didn’t react. “Baby?”

 

When Loki didn’t reply, Farbauti scooted closer and turned towards his son. “Loki.”

 

Loki glared at his father for a few seconds before getting up, and striding out of the room, onto the terrace. He slammed the glass door shut, so Laufey sighed, shaking his head before looking over at Odin and Frigga. “I apologize for my son’s behavior. I will convince him. Please give us a moment.”

 

Frigga and Odin nodded, waving the king and queen of Jötunheim away. Together, Farbauti and Laufey stood up, and walked out onto the terrace, hoping that they could calm their son down and convince him that this was for the best.

 

Thor waited until they left the room before finally exploding at his parents. “This is fucking _insane_!” he hissed, getting up and beginning to pace back and forth. “A year ago, you were perfectly fine with me bonding to Sif. What is so important to you, that you wish to mate me to a man who I have never met, and probably will never love, for the rest of my life?”

 

Odin stared at his son for a few seconds. “Midgard.”

 

Thor stilled, turning to look down at his father. “... Midgard?”

 

“I want Midgard, Thor. Controlling Midgard will allow me to rule the Nine Realms with an iron fist. And the first step to ruling the Nine Realms is mating you to the son of the other most powerful realm.”

 

Thor was silent for some time. The alpha wolf inside of him began to lust for the unconquerable land, the prospect of him possibly ruling the Nine Realms making his inner wolf howl with joy, and he had to fight that part of him away, trying to listen to his rational side. “I… I love Sif.”

 

“Bonding to Sif will not allow you to rule over Asgard and Jötunheim simultaneously.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened here, and he couldn’t ignore how happy this made his inner wolf. “...What do you mean?”

 

Odin smirked here. He could see that his son was finally intrigued. “One of the clauses in our agreement was that both you and Loki rule over Jötunheim and Asgard, simultaneously. You’d be king over both realms, effectively making you king over every realm.”

 

“Every realm but Midgard…” finished Thor, beginning to understand what his parents were planning.

 

Odin nodded then, pleased that his son finally understood. “Yes. Which is why your marriage to Loki is so important. It is _crucial_ that you bond with him by the next full moon.”

 

Thor sighed and sat down again, feeling as if his head was whirling. “I still don’t understand. Why did every pack family in our realm agree to this?”

 

“Because they understand the goal of the pack, as a whole.” explained Frigga, placing a gentle hand on Thor’s shoulder.

 

“And what is that, Mother?”

 

“Complete and utter sovereignty over every realm.” answered Odin, standing up and looking over at a painting. It was of his father Borr, who was one of the pioneers of making Midgard what it was today.

 

“Your grandfather started the process of ruling Midgard and the Nine Realms, Thor. I helped move this process along. And you, my boy, shall take control.” He turned to look over at his son then. “It is your _destiny_.”

 

Thor was silent for some time. “I understand, Father.”

 

Odin smirked, pleased by this acceptance. “Good.”

 

It angered Thor greatly that the pack had such a hold over his life, but he couldn’t complain too much; the pack always dictated what the younger generation did. They were free to express their discontent without retribution, but were still required to listen to their pack.

 

Outside on the veranda, Loki simmered, refusing to speak to his parents. It hurt Laufey to his very core to see his only living child so angry and upset, and it almost made him back out of this mating proposition.

 

Almost.

 

“Loki… Loki please speak to us.”

 

“How could you do this to me?”

 

Loki’s voice _dripped_ with venom and the feeling of betrayal, and his mother sighed, trying to explain. “Loki-”

 

“You _promised_ that things would be different with me! You said that I would be able to choose when I mated, and _who_ I mated to!” He was shouting by this point, his face beginning to get red, and his eyes flashing. “How could you get my hopes up, just to dash them down right in front of me?”

 

Laufey closed his eyes, trying his best not to cry. Loki being in pain was the _one_ thing that broke his heart. “Baby, Loki, please, let us explain.”

 

Loki sniffed, and Laufey’s heart broke further as he realized angry tears were streaming down his son’s face.

 

Farbauti took over then, leaning his back against the stone wall, and looking up at the sky.

 

The Midgardian weather was nothing like the cool and crisp air on Jötunheim.

 

“Asgard and Jötunheim are equally the two most powerful realms and packs in this world, Loki.”

 

Loki sniffed again, wiping at his eyes. “You’re marrying me off to some brute of an alpha from a pack known for their conquering nature and insatiable bloodlust for the sake of power?”

 

Farbauti exhaled slowly, a small smile gracing his face. Loki was not making this easy. “No, Loki. We’re marrying him to you so that our pack can control Midgard, and then the world.”

 

Loki blinked in confusion, not understanding. “... What?”

 

“One of the stipulations for marrying you to their son was that you be allowed to rule Asgard _and_ Jötunheim, on equal standing, along with Thor.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes in thought, beginning to understand where his parents were going with this. “Bonding to Thor… would give me control over Asgard, and all of their allies… they wouldn’t object to us taking over Midgard, and ruling  the world.”

 

“ _Exactly_.” stressed Farbauti, thankful that Loki was finally understanding their plan.

 

“Thor and his family are probably thinking the same thing.”

 

Farbauti and Laufey shared a look. “They are, without a doubt, sharing the same ideas as our pack.” answered Laufey, after some time. “But they can’t get Midgard without us. And when they do get it, they won’t rule the world single-handedly with an iron fist, like they’re wanting.” He looked over at Loki, surprising him with the strength and belief he had in his eyes. “Which is where you and your children come in.”

 

Loki frowned at the mention of children, but didn’t speak, choosing to remain silent. It was common for the omegas of his pack to give birth young, and he had been fortunate to be 30 and not have any litters. 25 was usually the age that an omega in Jötunheim had their first litter, so he knew that by marrying Thor, he would be expected to produce heirs to the throne.

 

“You and your children will have all the rights that an alpha of Asgard has. You will be allowed to rule with him; not just by his side. If they violate this, you’re allowed to return to Jötunheim with the children, and will be allowed to choose another mate.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, beginning to feel better about this. His parents had made sure that Loki would be protected and watched at every turn and in every instance, and he sighed, finally accepting that this was something that he would have to do.

 

“I… I understand. I will bond myself to Thor.”

 

Loki’s parents breathed out a sigh of relief, and hugged him, nuzzling their cheeks against his.

 

He blushed, embarrassed by their behavior, but knowing that they meant well.

 

Together, the frostwolves walked back into the meeting room, glad to see that the Odinsons had worked through their issues as well.

 

Once they all sat back down, Farbauti extended his formal apologies again to the king and queen.

 

“It is quite alright, Farbauti,” assured Frigga, sipping at her tea. “We understand.”

 

Laufey took over then, beginning to explain the details of the contract to the boys. “Now, as stated before, you boys will be required to mate this full moon. We have already moved you both into a 1 bedroom apartment in the city of Ljós in Midgard, so that you can get better acquainted.”

 

Both wolves narrowed their eyes but remained silent, understanding that there was nothing they could do.

 

“You will be required to be in the presence of each other 12 hours a day, 5 days a week, until the full moon. Refusing to mate and bond during the full moon will lead to retribution from both packs.”

 

Loki sighed, looking over at his father. “... Am I being forced to carry pups created during this mating? Or are we allowed to wait?”

 

Thor’s eyes widened in horror here. He had completely forgotten that pups were a natural part of mating.

 

He closed his eyes and waited with bated breath for Laufey’s answer. He knew he was 31, but he felt he was still too young. Especially too young to be a father.

 

“You will be given 12 full moons to conceive. Intentional failure to conceive during one of these 12 full moons will also lead to pack retribution.”

 

Loki took in a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes and processing all of this. “... Okay. Okay. What else? Where will we live after mating?”

 

Thor wondered how Loki was so calm about all of this, and examined the man for a few seconds, noticing that his easy acceptance was due to defeat and begrudged acceptance.

 

“You will be required to live in Jötunheim until the birth of your first litter. Afterwards, you will move to Asgard, and go back and forth between both realms every six months.”

 

“For the rest of our lives?”

 

Laufey and Farbauti shared looks with Odin and Frigga. “Yes, Thor. You are both heirs to your respective thrones, and will be ruling alongside each other, in each other’s realms as well. A kingdom cannot be left unattended for too long.”

 

Thor took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before sighing and nodding. “Okay.”

 

Farbauti cleared his throat then. “We will explain the conditions for marrying Loki, and your parents will explain their stipulations for Loki marrying you.”

 

Thor and Loki remained silent, so Farbuati continued to speak. “Loki is to be given the same rights as everyone in your pack, and after Frigga, is to be your pack’s Luna Matriarch. He will rule by your side, as an _equal_ , and will have a say in all decisions and proceedings with the pack, your realm, and your allies.

 

“Loki will _not_ be intentionally mistreated or disrespected to the point where he or the children are put in harm’s way. They are to be treated like one would treat an omega from your pack in this position.”

 

Thor listened and nodded patiently at all of the requests that Laufey and Farbauti required. It took about an hour to finish, and once he was done, Thor breathed a sigh of relief.

 

It took about the same length of time to get through Thor’s parents’ stipulations, and by the end of this meeting, Loki and Thor were tired and just wanted to go home.

 

“Are there any questions?”

 

Thor looked up, slightly embarrassed that he had tuned everyone out. “No. I’m sure if we have more questions, we will reach out to one of you.”

 

The adult wolves nodded and stood up then, beckoning for their sons to follow them. “As we stated earlier, you are now required to live together until the full moon. We’ve arranged to have a driver take you to your new apartment.”

 

Loki and Thor both nodded, avoiding each other as much as possible. After saying goodbye to their parents, Thor and Loki got into their car and sighed, remaining silent. They didn’t say one word to each other on their way home, and neither of them minded.

 

They were both still trying to wrap their head around one another, and were struggling to accept that they would be mated for life.

 

They _barely_ knew one another, and they didn’t know how to proceed.

 

Riding to the city of Ljós from the city of Central in Midgard took about two hours, and by the time they reached their new apartment, it was already 8 pm.

 

They got out of the car and entered the upscale building, riding the elevator up in silence to the top floor. They had each been given keys to their new apartment, and Loki made it to the door first, not hesitating to open it before Thor.

 

This surprised him, as omegas generally didn’t display this type of behavior. He chose to ignore it though, and followed in close behind him, closing and locking the door.

 

He bumped into Loki when the man rounded the corner and stopped suddenly. He sighed and looked over him, surprised to see Freyr and Sif sitting down at the barstools at the counter in their new kitchen.

 

Loki frowned slightly but nodded at the two. “Hello.”

 

Freyr and Sif stared at Loki in confusion, wondering who this strange omega was. “... Hi?”

 

Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor then, speaking his first words to him. “I assume these are your friends?”

 

Thor blinked a few times in confusion, thrown off guard by Loki’s question.

 

Loki kept staring at him with his sage green eyes, and Thor babbled, trying to get himself together. He had never been around such an intense and domineering omega, and although behavior like this would normally make him upset, he found himself unbothered.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow up at him, beginning to get annoyed. “Do you have no tongue?”

 

Sif narrowed her eyes at Loki and stood up, walking over to Loki and Thor. “Okay, I don’t know _who_ you are, but I will not let you speak to Thor that way. He is-”

 

“Hush.”

 

The room was silent then.

 

“... _Excuse me?_ ”

 

Loki turned around to stare down at Sif, who stood at a mere 5’6. “I told you to hush. I am speaking to my mate. Your input is not necessary, and is not required.”

 

Thor widened his eyes and shot Freyr a panicked look. Everything was happening too fast.

 

Before Sif could reply, Thor laughed awkwardly, catching Loki’s attention. “Yes, these are my friends, Omega.” He’d hoped that calling Loki this in front of Sif and Freyr helped relax him and make him feel less miffed.

 

Loki nodded, walking to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. His parents knew him well enough to know that he would need a bottle after the revelations of the day. “What would you like me to do?”

 

Thor was surprised that Loki was giving him a chance to have a say in something, especially when one considered the events of today.

 

“Uh… would you like to invite some of your friends over, too? I can only assume that you need the same comfort that I do tonight. I’ll… stay out here with them.”

 

Loki frowned slightly and sighed again before grabbing the corkscrew and opening the wine bottle. “I will call one of my close friends and wait in our bedroom for you to be done.”

 

The three wolves watched Loki walk past the living room and upstairs, heading to what he assumed would be the bedroom.

 

After Loki left, Thor sighed, walking to the refrigerator and grabbing a can of beer. He cracked it open and drained the entire can before sighing and looking at his girlfriend and his best friend. “Let me order a few pizzas before I explain everything, please. It’s a very long story.”

 

Sif and Freyr shared a glance before nodding slowly, and patiently waited for Thor to finish ordering food.

 

Once he was done, Thor placed the phone back on the wall and sighed, shaking his head.

 

“So… would you like to explain why that freakishly tall omega had the _audacity_ to refer to my boyfriend as his mate? And I would also _love_ to hear your reasoning as to why you called him “omega” in front of me.”

 

Thor sighed again, looking over at Sif. He felt terrible for saying what he was about to say.

 

“Because… as of today… that is my mate.”

 

Sif and Freyr gasped then, and Sif brought her hand to her chest, her eyes wide in disbelief. “What?”

 

Thor reached out to grab Sif’s hands, bringing them to his mouth to kiss. “My parents are forcing me into an arranged marriage with the Prince of Jötunheim. There is nothing I can do about it. We are set to be mated by this upcoming full moon.”

 

Sif snatched her hands away from Thor’s, shaking her head. “No, no. I don’t believe that. That’s _insane_! Just last year, your pack was okay with you proposing!”

 

Thor felt a pang in his heart when Sif’s voice cracked at the end, and he walked around the counter and began to gently rub her back, trying to comfort her as she cried.

 

“I know, Sif. I know. But there is nothing we can do.”

 

“I don’t want to hear that!” shouted Sif, roughly jumping off of the bar stool so that she could stride across the room and look out their large floor to ceiling window.

 

“Sif…”

 

“How could you let them take you away from me?”

 

“Sif-”

 

Sif whirled around and glared at Thor then, angry and hurt tears streaming down her face. “Don’t you love me, Thor?”

 

Thor’s face _crumbled_ at this. “Sif… Sif, of course I love you. I was nervous today because I was going to ask you to be my mate. I couldn’t even focus on my exams!”

 

Sif sniffed, wiping at her eyes. “So fight for me! Tell the pack that you’re bonding to me! Not that horrid, poor excuse of an omega!”

 

Thor closed his eyes then, opening them a few seconds later to stare at Sif in sadness. “I can’t do that, Sif. It would jeopardize everything that my father and grandfather worked so hard to build. This union is for the greater good of the pack.”

 

“What greater good?! I should be one of the best things that have ever happened to you; why are you so keen on tossing me to the side?!”

 

“It’s not like that at all, Sif.”

 

“Well then what is it?! What are they offering you that’s so great, you’re willing to marry a man that you don’t even know?!”

 

Thor was silent then.

 

“...You… are not ranked high enough in the pack to know, Sif. I’m sorry.”

 

A myriad of emotion was reflected in Sif’s eyes before she finally settled on a single emotion; anger.

 

“ _I’m_ not ranked high enough?!”

 

Thor remained silent, trying to decide on the best way to handle this situation. In a perfect world, he wouldn’t be forced to marry an omega from another realm, and he would be allowed to marry and mate with the omega of his choice.

 

But they weren’t living in a perfect world.

 

This was reality.

 

“Sif. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ that we can do about this. I have 30 days to spend with you… and then after that, I will belong to him.”

 

Sif began to cry in earnest, so Thor pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead, and trying to comfort her.

 

Loki chose this exact moment to walk downstairs, and paused at the base of the stairs, staring at the pair in confusion.

 

In his culture, once a pair were told that they were to be bonded together, or once a pair decided that they would bond during the next full moon, that was it. There was no sleeping with other wolves, there were no dating other wolves, and there _definitely_ wasn’t whatever Thor and this omega were doing.

 

He decided that he would ignore them while he opened the door for his friend, and if they were still hugging intimately by the time he returned, he would say something.

 

Although he understood and agreed with his parents’ reasoning, he was still _quite_ upset that he was being forced to bond to such a brutish man from such a barbaric culture. Asgardians were known for being selfishly ruthless, and would give up anything if it meant they could conquer and triumph over someone or something. Their omegas were almost always treated like second class citizens, and were expected to wait on their alphas hand and foot. They were allowed to have opinions, but their opinion did not outweigh that of an alpha.

 

The castes in Asgardian society were majorly divided, and kept away from each other during the day. Alphas and betas tended to their tasks and responsibilities, and betas and omegas tended to theirs. There was no cohesive nature in their culture.

 

Loki had been reading up on Asgardian culture while he waited for his friend to come over, and he was thankful that his parents had written that he was to be treated with the same dignity and respect that an Asgardian alpha would get. He did not know how to cook, he wasn’t a very nurturing person, and although he could keep his personal things tidy, he couldn’t keep up an entire house all by himself.

 

He’d also read that Asgardian wolves sometimes practiced polyamory, which was a completely foreign idea to him. This was something that he would definitely _not_ be okay with, and he hoped that Thor wasn’t planning on trying to be bonded with that woman along with him.

 

He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his head, and opened the door, greeting his friend Gerd.

 

Gerd was a frostwolf as well, and she and Loki became close friends when they were freshmen in college. She stood an inch shorter than him -5’10- and had the most unique hair Loki had ever seen on a wolf of his realm.

 

Gerd was an albino wolf, so her hair was pure white. Her skin was the color of porcelain, and her eyes were a deep scarlet.

 

“Loki!” She pulled him in for a hug and nuzzled against his cheek, pressing a quick kiss against it. “Hey, love. May I come in?”

 

Loki nodded, kissing her cheek as well before stepping aside and letting her in. “Of course.”

 

He moved to close the door, and was surprised when a man holding pizzas called out to him.

 

“Excuse me! Sir!”

 

Loki frowned and opened the door again. “Yes?”

 

The delivery man pulled out a receipt, reading it out loud. “I’ve got a Cheese, Italian, and Meat Lovers pizza, and 40 wings?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes, confused. “What is the name on the order?”

 

“Uh… Thor Odinson.”

 

Loki nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. “Thank you.”

 

He paid for the food and handed the wings to Gerd, taking the pizza boxes from the delivery man’s arms. After giving the man a nice tip, he closed the door, and lead Gerd to the living room and kitchen, setting the pizzas down on the stove unceremoniously.

 

He turned around and saw that Thor was still hugging and comforting this omega, and frowned, displeased by this. Gerd frowned as well, not noticing how Thor’s friend Freyr was staring at her.

 

“... Your mate is being intimate with another?”

 

Loki’s frown only deepened. “He is not aware of our cultural customs. I’m… trying to be understanding.”

 

The pair observed Thor and Sif for a few seconds, before shrugging their shoulders and fixing their plates. Finally, Loki turned towards Freyr, clearing his throat to catch his attention. The Vanr had been staring at Gerd in an unabashed fashion since the omega entered the room.

 

Freyr jumped slightly, and swung his gaze towards the prince, feeling a bit embarrassed.

 

“Please tell Thor that the food is here. And that I expect this omega to be gone by midnight.”

 

Freyr blinked a few times, finally taking a good look at Loki.

 

The omega was tall, and seemed to stand at just under 6 feet. He had piercing sage green eyes, and a very defined face with high cheekbones.

 

He was a very beautiful man.

 

Freyr blinked a few times to clear his thoughts, and nodded, looking over at Thor and Sif. They were currently sitting on the couch, and Sif was in Thor’s lap, crying into him. “I will.”

 

Loki nodded swiftly, and beckoned for Gerd to follow him to he and Thor’s room, closing the door behind them.

 

“Norns, Loki. I’m so sorry.”

 

Loki sighed as well and sat down, beginning to eat his pizza. “I understand my parents’ reasoning. I just… why couldn’t Niflheim be one of the strongest realms in the world? I’d much rather mate with a wolf from that realm than be forced to mate with the barbaric wolves of Asgard.”

 

Gerd shuddered, thankful that she wasn’t chosen as the omega from her pack to mate with an Asgardian wolf. “Why did your parents even decide to do this? I thought that they told you that you could bond and have pups when you chose to.”

 

“And they did,” muttered Loki, taking a sip of his drink. “But they changed their minds when that brutish king propositioned them with an offer that they couldn’t refuse.”

 

Gerd raised an eyebrow here. “Which is…?”

 

Loki sighed, knowing that it was against pack rules to divulge this secret. But he trusted his friend, and knew that she would keep this between them.

 

“Odin wishes to rule Midgard.”

 

Gerd paused, pizza slice forgotten. “Midgard belongs to no one though.”

 

Loki sighed again. “He concocted a “brilliant” plan to get around that.”

 

Gerd raised an eyebrow and took a bite of her pizza, urging Loki to continue.

 

“Because Jötunheim and Asgard are the two strongest realms, and the two strongest packs, he believed that a union between the two would allow Midgard to fall into his hands. Because both realms are allied with every other realm, he believes that if Thor and I decided to claim Midgard as our joint territory, no one could go against it, and he _also_ believes that if he gains control of Midgard, that he will gain control over all of the realms.”

 

Gerd narrowed her eyes and chewed slowly. “Please tell me your parents saw through his facade of wanting peace.”

 

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes and continuing to eat his pizza. “Of course. They told him that I wouldn’t be marrying Thor unless I could rule over Asgard as well. Of course, Odin wouldn’t agree unless they agreed to let Thor rule over Jötunheim as well, so… now we are slated to travel back and forth every 6 months to rule both realms, for the rest of our lives. _Yay_.”

 

Gerd could only shake her head, not surprised by the greed of Odin. Asgardians were notorious for their covetous nature and extreme insatiableness.

 

“How are you though, love? I know this was the last thing you expected when you went in to take your exams this morning.”

 

Loki leaned his head back against he and Thor’s headboard and seriously gave some thought to this.

 

Although he had been impossibly upset earlier, and wanted nothing to do with the situation, he had already begun to accept that this was his life. It bothered him that he only had 12 months to conceive, but there was nothing he could do about that either.

 

If he was going to be completely honest, he was relieved to find that Thor was attractive. Loki wasn’t a terribly vain person, but he knew that he would be miserable if he was forced to bond to someone that he didn’t find attractive.

 

He knew next to _nothing_ about the prince’s personality, and all he could go off of were the things he’d read about Asgardian wolves, which did _not_ paint a pretty picture.

 

“I’ve accepted it, Gerd. There’s absolutely nothing I can do to change this. The only comfort I have is that I will play a role in keeping the peace between the realms. I refuse to let Asgard start a war with one of the other nations. And if Thor and I are really going to claim Midgard and “rule” the realms, I believe that it’s my job to maintain the peace, and foster understanding between the realms and our differing cultures.”

 

He narrowed his eyes then. “I refuse to let Odin and Thor ruin what Midgard has become.”

 

Gerd nodded, proud of her friend. “Good. I would hate to see the world ruined because of one wolf’s greed.”

 

She and Loki continued to talk for a few hours, and around 11, Loki began to get sleepy. He changed into his night clothes and walked her to the door, kissing her goodbye on her cheek, and promising to see her in the morning.

 

Loki walked past the kitchen, and thought about leaving the food out for Thor’s omega to put up, but figured that he would be nice. Thor was forced into this just as much as he was. And Loki knew that he needed to try and be more understanding.

 

He put all of the pizza into their refrigerator, and packed up the extra wings, walking over to the living room and cleaning up everyone’s plates and empty cups. They paused in their conversation when Loki came over, and waited for him to leave before continuing.

 

Loki just brushed this off, and cleaned and dried the dishes, yawning to himself. After he finished, he finally left the kitchen and walked back towards the stairs, wanting to go to bed. He didn’t feel too comfortable saying goodnight to Thor or his friend, so he walked right past him.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki stopped at the sound of his name, and looking over his shoulder at Thor. “Yes?”

 

“... I know that our parents are requiring us to spend 12 hours together a day, but… I’m going to spend the next 30 days with Sif. I… I’ll see you on the night of the full moon.”

 

Loki had turned around completely by then, and crossed his arms, walking over to the trio. “Excuse me?”

 

Thor shot Freyr a confused look. “Is there a problem?”

 

Loki sat down and crossed his legs, frowning deeply. “Yes.”

 

Sif looked up from Thor’s arms sharply, growling low in her throat. “Why the _hell_ do you have a problem?”

 

Loki stared at her for a few seconds and growled low in his throat, asserting himself over her. She growled at him again, and Loki sat forward, staring at her and releasing a _flood wave_ of intimidating pheromones. Everyone choked at the cheer intensity of Loki’s pheromones, and Thor was utterly _floored_ by this display. He had only ever experienced an alpha releasing such dangerous and menacing pheromones, and to bear witness to an omega that could emit such pheromones was shocking to him.

 

Sif backed down immediately, and cowered away from him, so Loki ceased his relentless pheromonal attack on her. He then shifted his gaze towards Thor, annoyance clear on his face.

 

“Can your wolf honestly bond themselves to a wolf they don’t know, when their heart lies with another?”

 

Thor was silent here.

 

He knew that he couldn’t.

 

“Exactly. Most wolves can’t.” He shifted his gaze towards Sif for a moment. “I am not so cold as to deny that your heart belongs to this woman right now. But I _cannot_ mate with you and bond with you if I have no idea about who you are. My inner wolf needs to feel protected and safe. I need to believe that you will be a good alpha. And I need to believe that you will pass on desirable traits to our pups.”

 

Loki exhaled softly then. “And I cannot do any of these things if you spend the 30 days we have to get to know each other, with her. We need this time to get to know each other, Thor, to ensure that we truly can spend the rest of our lives together, as a bonded pair. It would not be in our best interests if you spend the entire lunar month with her, only to mate with me.”

 

Thor sighed and looked away, knowing that Loki only spoke the truth. “Then… I shall spend one more night with her. And after that… I am yours.”

 

Loki shook his head, not pleased with the simplicity in which Thor thought about and perceived things.

 

“No.”

 

Thor balked at being told no by an omega, and he frowned, sitting forward. “What do you mean, “no”?”

 

“Both of our packs are already aware of our impending union. In my realm, once a couple makes their intentions to bond to each other known, they are only allowed to be with that person. They cannot mate with anyone else and they cannot entertain others in a sexual or romantic way. I understand that you have a history with this woman that you were forced to end, but that does not change the fact that you are a _prince_ ; a prince of Asgard and a future king of both that realm and Jötunheim no less. You _cannot_ do things that put the pack in jeopardy, and you _cannot_ do things that would cause my people to back out of this agreement.”

 

He sighed then. “As prince and future queen of Jötunheim and Asgard, I _refuse_ to have my reputation as a future Luna Matriarch _sullied_ because you wanted to have one more night with someone who should not even be here in this room.”

 

The room was deathly silent then.

 

Thor was annoyed that Loki was able to produce such sound arguments, and he frowned, beginning to feel disgruntled. His inner wolf was not pleased with being denied another night with Sif.

 

“In fact; this should be your last time interacting with her. The longer you speak to her, the harder it will be to let go.”

 

Thor stared at Loki, wondering how this man could be so cold and unattached. The omega seemed to have no heart. “You can’t possibly expect me never speak to her again.”

 

“That is not what I said. When you have lost all feelings of romantic love and attachment to her, I have no issue with you speaking to her. But I will not be disrespected. If you step out on our marriage, at any point, I _will_ leave, and you will shame your realm and your allies.” He narrowed his eyes at the alpha. “So tread carefully, Thor. As much as it pains me to admit it, there is no “you” and there is no “me”. It is now “us.””

 

Thor fought back the urge to growl at Loki, and sighed, knowing that deep inside, everything that Loki said was true.

 

It pained him to do this, but he and the wolf in him agreed that the kingdom and gaining control of the realms was more important.

 

He couldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.

 

He removed his arm from around Sif’s waist and sighed, nodding solemnly. “I understand.”

 

He turned to Sif then. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

 

Sif began to cry again, and Freyr stood up, nodding at Thor and Loki. “I’ll leave first. I will see you sometime this week, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded back at his friend and watched him leave before reaching out a hand towards Sif. “Come. I will walk you to the door.”

 

He looked over at Loki, who was watching the pair impassively. “I’ll meet you in our room, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded and stood up, walking upstairs and getting into their bed. He claimed the left side of the bed, so he could only hope that Thor would be okay with the right.

 

Once Loki was gone, Thor led Sif to his front door, and opened the door. “... Goodbye, Sif.”

 

Sif wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest, begging him to not go.

 

It hurt him, seeing the woman he loved and cared about in so much pain. But he also knew there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“There’s nothing we can do Sif. This is set in stone.”

 

“We can run away!”

 

Thor grabbed Sif’s face gently and looked into her eyes. “Where would we go, Sif? I’m the prince; my pack would hunt me down to the ends of Yggdrasil.”

 

“We could-”

 

“Do nothing that wouldn’t end in failure.” interrupted Thor. His tone wasn’t harsh, and his eyes were gentle, with a hint of sadness in their depths. “There is nothing, and I mean absolutely _nothing_ we can do, Sif.”

 

Sif looked panicked then, and reached up to hold Thor’s face. “Petition to be polyamorous! We can still be together that way.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, forgetting that this was something his pack did. If a wolf was bonded, and fell in love with another but still loved their current mate, they could petition for polyamory. If their pack family allowed them to bond with this other wolf -with the permission of their current mate of course- then said wolf would be allowed to have two or more mates.

 

It wasn’t uncommon in their pack, but it was something that Thor had never considered for himself. He’d always believed that he’d mate and bond to one omega, and one omega only. But bonding to Sif, and bonding to Loki…

 

He wasn’t so sure.

 

“I’ll talk to my pack. And I’ll talk to Loki.”

 

Sif nodded, relieved that Thor was willing to try. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

He nodded and released her, beginning to head back inside. “Get home safe, Sif. I’ll… see you when I can.”

 

Sif reached out and grabbed his arm quickly, not wanting him to go. “You won’t kiss me?”

 

Thor exhaled softly, refusing to turn around. “Until the polyamory petition is complete… we shouldn’t see each other.”

 

Thor knew that this hurt Sif, but Loki was right. He was a prince, and he couldn’t do things that would put everything his pack hoped to accomplish in jeopardy.

 

“Goodnight, Thor.”

 

Thor entered his apartment and closed the door, feeling a myriad of emotion. He was angry that he wasn’t upset about the situation, and he felt guilty that he wasn’t more heartbroken about having to leave Sif.

 

He felt so _confused_ about his emotions, he couldn’t _believe_ that it seemed like his inner wolf was _actually_ preferring Loki as a mate over Sif, and he didn’t know what to make of it.

 

He sighed then and shook his head, walking back through the apartment and upstairs to what he hoped was he and Loki’s bedroom. He hadn’t had the chance to walk through the entire apartment and look at every room, but he noticed Loki head this way, and put two and two together.

 

He knocked on the door and called out to Loki, not wanting to enter if the wolf was changing. “Loki?”

 

He was surprised by the quiet voice that met him. “Come in, Thor.”

 

He opened the door and saw that Loki was up reading a book, and not asleep. “I’m going to change and… sleep on the couch.”

 

Loki closed his book and set it on the nightstand before turning to look at Thor. “Why?”

 

Thor furrowed his brow, confused. They weren’t officially mated, and they didn’t know each other, so to share a bed was inconceivable.

 

“...We aren’t mated, Loki. We barely know each other. Sharing a bed…”

 

“Makes you uncomfortable?” finished Loki, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to sleep on the couch for the entire lunar month?”

 

Thor could admit that he wasn’t sure. “I…”

 

Loki sighed and frowned slightly, staring at Thor like he would a child. “We must get our wolves used to each other's scents. We have to get used to being around each other and being in each other’s company. Sleeping apart will impede that process.”

 

Thor nodded slowly, knowing that Loki was right. “...I understand.”

 

He moved to the closet on his side of the room and opened it, thankful to see that it was full of his clothes. He walked inside and changed into his night clothes quickly, before exiting and hesitantly climbing into the bed.

 

He was glad that the bed was a California King; he and Loki had more than enough room to stretch out and sleep comfortably without touching each other.

 

“...Goodnight, Omega.”

 

Loki exhaled softly, unbothered by Thor calling him this. It was very common for mated pairs to refer to each other by their castes. It meant that Thor was trying.

 

“Goodnight, Thor.”

 

He didn’t know what the future held for them, but he knew that this bond wouldn’t work if they both didn’t try.

 

He… _supposed_ he could try harder, and be a bit kinder to Thor. None of this was his fault.

 

He fell asleep soon after, thoughts of tomorrow flitting through his mind.

 

He just prayed that the Norns knew what they were doing.

  
  
  
  



	2. We're Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thor and Loki spend some time getting to know each other this chapter, so that should be fun. Thank you for showing me so much love and support for the story as well. I am not sure how often I will update this story, but it will definitely be updated at least every two weeks.

Loki didn’t sleep that night.

 

It wasn’t because he was having an existential crisis over the fact that he would be forced to mate and bond with a wolf he didn’t know in 29 days, and it wasn’t because of the even more terrifying fact that he would be expected to conceive his first litter in 12 or less moons.

 

No, the reason Loki couldn’t sleep was Thor.

 

The wolf had the  _ loudest _ snoring that Loki had ever borne witness to, and when he wasn’t rupturing Loki’s eardrums, he was wrapping himself around him in a sweaty and tight embrace.

 

The first few times it happened Loki tried to unsuccessfully untangle himself from Thor’s hold, and after trying to break free for a good ten minutes the most recent time, he finally gave up and tried his best to relax in Thor’s hold.

 

Being forced against Thor’s meaty, sweaty side disgusted him more than it should’ve, and feeling his hot breath against his skin caused a deep anger to rise within him.

 

He counted down the hours, the minutes, and the  _ seconds _ until it was morning, and praised the Norns when Thor  _ finally _ released him, only to roll over onto his back and begin snoring again.

 

Loki saw that it was 9 in the morning, and guessed he must’ve dozed off around 7, which surprised him.

 

He knew that his parents and Thor’s parents probably wanted to come over and check on them to make sure that their first night was okay, so he got out of bed and searched through his things, finding his laptop.

 

He had absolutely  _ no _ idea how to cook, but figured it couldn’t be so hard if he looked up how to make a few simple meals.

 

After spending half an hour looking up easy breakfast recipes, he decided on making pancakes and french toast with bacon, eggs, and sliced fruit. It was ambitious, but he was confident that he could pull it off.

 

He left the bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen, figuring that making the french toast was the easiest to start on, and that if he could make those successfully, he would move onto the pancakes.

 

Their parents had thankfully stocked the apartment, so Loki was able to mix all of the ingredients in a bowl before dipping a slice of bread in and putting it on the griddle.

 

He made 8 slices of french toast before mixing up the pancake mix, and making 12 pancakes. He was  _ very _ proud of himself for managing to pull this off, and found a proud smile gracing his lips as he started on the bacon.

 

That proved itself to be a bit harder than the pancakes or french toast, so Loki tried his best to make sure each side was cooked evenly.

 

He managed to cook it thoroughly, and after removing the grease from the griddle, he began to set the table for six places, with all of the food in the middle. He even found a pitcher to put water in, and filled it, setting it on the table.

 

Right when he was slicing up some fruit, a loud knock on his door caught his attention. He set down his knife and opened the door, not surprised in the slightest to see their parents there.

 

“Hi Loki baby!” greeted his mother, stepping forward to hug Loki and press a quick kiss against his cheek. “We just wanted to stop by and check on you both.”

 

Loki hugged his mother back for a few seconds before stepping back, letting the other three wolves through. 

 

He laughed softly when he saw his father duck through the doorway, remembering that most of the modern world was not made for Jötnar of his height.

 

He led them to the dining area in their apartment, waving his hand flippantly in the direction of the table. “I made breakfast; I had a feeling you were all coming.”

 

Laufey widened his eyes and walked up to the table, surprised by how good everything looked. “Loki, are you sure you made this?”

 

Loki laughed softly, rolling his eyes. “Yes, Mother.”

 

He walked over to the kitchen to finish slicing the fruit. “I looked up a few simple meals online this morning.”

 

Farbauti shared a look with Odin, and raised an eyebrow at him, a proud smile on his face. 

 

Odin nodded and sat down on one side of the table, looking at the meal. He and Loki’s parents had been discussing what was to be expected from both boys, and Loki cooking meals was one of these expectations. 

 

Although both partners in Jötun culture cooked, in Asgardian culture, cooking was generally left up to the omega. They were all wondering how Loki would take being expected to perform more domestic tasks, and were wondering how Thor would adjust to an omega having the same status as he did.

 

Thor chose to walk out at this exact moment, and took a sharp intake of breath when he saw their parents sitting down at the table. 

 

His mother looked over at him and smiled gently, amused by his startled expression. “Good Morning, Son.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, still confused. “... Morning…”

 

He looked over and happened to make eye contact with Loki. He felt like things were still awkward and tense between them, and was surprised when Loki opened his mouth to speak.

 

“I made breakfast, Alpha.”

 

Thor’s gaze snapped towards the table, where he finally took notice of all of the food. He blinked rapidly, processing this. He was  _ certain _ that Loki didn’t know how to cook, but he was also certain that the wolf wasn’t one to joke either.

 

“You made breakfast?”

 

Loki held himself back from making a witty retort, and nodded, bringing the plate of fruit over to the table. “Yes. Please sit down.”

 

Thor nodded, unable to ignore how pleased his inner wolf was. 

 

Once he was seated, Loki grabbed the pitcher and poured everyone water, finally sitting down himself.

 

Thor was the first one to dig into his meal, and he rumbled deep in his chest, showing that he was satisfied and proud of his mate.

 

Loki was surprised by this display, and blushed, looking away in embarrassment. 

 

Werewolves could make a multitude of noises and sounds in their human forms, and often did so to express emotion. Thor rumbling in his chest at Loki’s cooking surprised them both deeply, as it meant that Thor’s inner wolf was pleased heavily by their new mate.

 

Their parents also seemed pleased by Loki’s cooking, and Frigga commented on it, which caught Loki’s attention.

 

“Loki? What did you put in the french toast? It’s very delectable.”

 

“I used nutmeg and cinnamon.”

 

Frigga nodded her approval and continued her meal.

 

“So… how was your first night?”

 

Loki looked over at his mother. He knew that he was wondering if anything intimate had occurred between them.

 

“Thor spent the whole night with his mistress, and then kept me up with his surround sound snoring, and an iron embrace. I was lucky to even doze off.”

 

Both sets of parents snapped their heads towards Thor, who currently looked  _ horrified _ by Loki’s synopsis of their night.

 

He could feel the judgment of both of their parents, and scrambled quickly to explain himself. “I just spent a few hours comforting her. She was very distraught.”

 

Frigga sighed, a slight frown on her face. “We forbid you to have contact with her until further notice. We  _ cannot _ jeopardize our agreement.”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to frown. “It wouldn’t jeopardize our agreement if I bonded to her as well.”

 

Loki scowled at this, in complete and utter disbelief that Thor would suggest something so stupid.

 

Laufey narrowed his eyes at Thor then. “Why do you believe it would be okay to have two mates, as a King of Jötunheim?”

 

Thor looked uncomfortable with everyone’s intense scrutiny of him, and he set down his fork, looking around the table. “... It’s not uncommon for those of our pack and realm to engage in the practice of polyamory. If I’m being forced to bond to a wolf I don’t even know, I should be allowed to also bond with a wolf of my choosing. And I would like to do this with Sif.”

 

Everyone was silent for some time, and Farbauti was surprisingly the first amongst them all to speak.

 

“This was not a part of our agreement, Odin.”

 

Laufey nodded in agreement at this. “It’s…  _ unfortunate _ that your son believes it’s okay to be bonded to another omega while he’s with our son.”

 

Odin growled at Thor, his upper lip curled in disgust. “What the hell is wrong with you, boy?”

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock, not understanding why everyone was so upset with him. “What’s wrong with participating in polyamory?”

 

Frigga placed a calming hand on her husband’s forearm and gave Thor a stern look. “Thor. Do you know  _ nothing _ about Jötun culture?”

 

Thor was silent for a moment. “... I’m afraid that I don’t know much about their culture.”

 

Loki took it upon himself to answer then, feeling  _ quite _ annoyed with him. “Jötun wolves mate for life, Thor.  _ Once _ .”

 

Thor’s heart sank at this, and he nodded slowly, accepting that there was no getting out of this arranged bond. 

 

He looked up at Loki then, knowing that the wolf was most likely offended. “My apologies, Loki. I… was not aware of that.”

 

He apologized to Laufey and Farbauti as well, and sighed, beginning to eat his meal again. He supposed he would have Freyr tell Sif the news, since he was forbidden to have any contact with her.

 

Laufey cleared his throat then, wanting to change the subject. “So, boys. Since it is Saturday, and you are required to get to know each other better, we have arranged for you to spend the entire day at a nearby theme park.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at his mother. “We’re not children. Why are you forcing us to attend an amusement park?”

 

“To break down your barriers of indifference and self-imposed isolation,” answered Frigga, continuing her meal. “You’re both extremely closed off, and if we let this behavior continue any longer, you will be unable to mate and bond to each other. Spending a few hours at a place like this will lower your inhibitions and allow you both to get to know each other and get used to being around each other.”

 

Loki exhaled softly but remained silent. It was obvious that he wasn’t happy about this in the slightest. “... I understand.”

 

Frigga took a final bite out of her meal and set her fork down, looking at both of them. “I would also like to inform the both of you that until the full moon, you will be checked on daily. We shall gather here for breakfast every morning where you will update us on your progress, and we will assign you both to different outings that are meant to improve and strengthen your relationship.”

 

Loki frowned slightly, not happy about this. He still hadn’t received the chance to recover from all of his exams, and it seemed like he wouldn’t get the chance to.

 

He accepted the fact that he would be forced to take on extra responsibilities due to his omega status, and only hoped that Thor would work through his personal reservations about being mated to an omega that was used to being on equal footing as an alpha.

 

“When are we expected to leave today?”

 

“After Laufey and I help you clean up breakfast, we’ll all leave. You will get ready and attend the theme park then.”

 

Loki nodded, noticing that everyone had finished eating. He stood up and began to gather everyone’s plates, noticing that Thor, his father, and Odin stood up and walked outside to the balcony to talk. 

 

Once the alphas were gone, Frigga and Laufey stood up and helped Loki clean up, beginning to talk.

 

“Loki, baby?”

 

Loki looked up from scrubbing a plate. “Yes, Mother?”

 

Laufey and Frigga shared a look then. “While Thor will have to accept things about our culture, Loki… you will have to accept certain things too.”

 

Loki paused. “... I’m aware of this. I researched some information about Asgardian culture, and have accepted that they expect their omegas to perform more…  _ domestic _ activities. I refuse to be subservient, and it is to my understanding that myself and our omegas will be treated with the same respect and the same dignity that an Asgardian alpha is treated. If all I have to do is cook and clean more frequently, and take a majority of the burden of raising our pups, then I will be fine.”

 

Frigga and Laufey shared another look before Frigga answered. “This is a unique situation, Loki. It is one that no known members of our pack have participated in in some time. We will all have to work together to make sure that everyone adjusts to the cultural differences between our two realms.”

 

Loki agreed, and together the three omegas finished cleaning up. After they were done, they sent Loki to go get ready, and gathered their mates, leaving Thor and Loki alone.

 

Thor entered their bedroom once their parents left, and was surprised and shocked to his very core when Loki stepped out of their bathroom completely naked. He gasped, a  _ furious _ blush on his face. “I-I’ll leave.”

 

Loki frowned, not understanding why Thor was so nervous. “Why?”

 

Thor continued to avert his gaze from Loki’s form. “You’re naked, Loki.”

 

Loki cocked his head to the side. “Does nudity bother Asgardians?”

 

Thor looked up hurriedly, surprised by the question. “Nudity is a part of your culture?”

 

Loki nodded, toweling his hair dry. “Yes. We are not shy about our bodies.” He turned around and headed towards his massive closet in the room. “The shower is free.”

 

Thor nodded, finding himself entranced by Loki’s body. His pale, slender limbs drew him in, and he found himself staring at his body in mild awe. The omegas of Asgard were small, and sort of… round and soft almost.

 

Loki though was defined and chiseled. His body was sharp and angular where an omega was generally soft and round, and it was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

 

Loki sensed that Thor was staring at him, but pretended to not notice. He’d rather give Thor some time to get used to the shape and contours of his body now, before his heat.

 

He chose a pair of nice workout leggings, and long sleeve wicked, polyester shirt. He figured that if he was going to walk around in the sun all day, he might as well dress in something comfortable that wouldn’t leave him feeling hot and sticky.

 

He then pulled on a comfortable pair of walking shoes, and grabbed his phone, calling Gerd.

 

He informed her of what happened last night after she left, and was in the middle of updating her about this morning when Thor exited the bathroom, a thick towel around his waist.

 

He gave Thor a quick once-over before going back to his conversation, and waited for Thor to finish getting dressed and exit his closet before hanging up.

 

Thor made his way over to Loki. “Ready to go?”

 

Loki nodded, getting up. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Thor let Loki lead them out of the room and the apartment, which surprised him. He supposed that Odin and his father had spoken to Thor about accepting and accommodating each other’s cultural differences.

 

Loki led them downstairs, where they met their personal driver. Loki was surprised again when Thor opened the door for him, and nodded his thanks, climbing into the vehicle.

 

Once Thor climbed in, Loki turned towards him and thanked him again.

 

Thor nodded at him before turning to look out of the window, and staring at the passing buildings. 

 

A loud ping from Loki’s phone caught their attention, and Loki pulled his phone out of his pocket, reading the email from his mother and sighing.

 

“What?”

 

Loki looked up at Thor for a moment before going back to reading the document in the email. “Our parents sent us a list of 36 questions that we’re required to ask each other today. Apparently, these questions are scientifically proven to increase the bond between a couple.”

 

Thor laughed at this and raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

Loki nodded, scrolling through the questions. “Yes. These are some thought-provoking questions though, so I don’t doubt their validity.”

 

“May I see the questions?”

 

Loki nodded again, handing his phone to Thor. “Do you want to wait until we get to the park to begin?”

 

“Sure. I need some time to process everything.”

 

Loki understood, carefully taking his phone back from Thor once he was done looking over the list. The two sat in comfortable silence for the duration of the trip, and Loki let Thor open his door for him, telling himself to let Thor lead them to the ticket booth.

 

It was a small gesture, but it was one Loki knew would mean a lot to Thor. They both had to do things that were different than they were used to, to make this union work.

 

After purchasing their tickets for the park, Thor led them inside and grabbed a map of the place, opening it up. “Okay… what do we ride first?”

 

Loki looked at the map for a moment before looking up and at his surroundings. “Why don’t we start here, and make our way through the park? Once we get to the back, we’ll stop for lunch, and then ride everything again if we still have time, and make our way back to the front.”

 

Thor folded up the map and put it in his back pocket, reaching out to grab Loki’s hand. “Alright.”

 

Loki froze, and looked down at their intertwined fingers before looking up at Thor. “What are you doing?”

 

Thor looked confused by the question. “Your father told me that physical intimacy and affection are a large part of your culture. I… was trying to make you feel comfortable.”

 

Loki blinked a few times, processing this. “Oh.”

 

He made an odd expression then, and looked back up at Thor. “You don’t need to do this if it makes you uncomfortable, Thor. This… this will come in time.”

 

Thor searched Loki’s eyes for a moment, making sure that he truly meant this before letting go. “Okay.”

 

They walked in silence for a minute or two before Loki pulled out his phone, and looked at the first question. “I guess now would be a good time to start these questions.”

 

Thor nodded, walking them to the nearest ride. It was a tunnel, animatronic ride, and the line wasn’t too long, so Thor figured that this would be a good start.

 

“If you could have dinner with anyone, alive or dead, who would it be, and why?”

 

Thor turned to Loki, not expecting the question to be so abrupt. “Hm…” He found himself wanting to take this silly questioning game seriously, as he really wanted he and Loki to get to know each other well. They would be mated for life, so he figured they might as well try to get to know each other as much as they could before the full moon.

 

“I guess I would have to say my grandfather.”

 

Loki stared at him then, an impassive look on his face. “Why?”

 

“My grandfather and I were close, before he died. He had been a wolf who sought to change our realm, and change the world. He… always told me to be better, to do better, and accomplish what he could not. He was a good wolf, and he’s the reason I am who I am today.” He looked down then, a sad smile on his face. “He wasn’t a perfect wolf, but… he cared about his pack like no other. And he showed me a love that my father found hard to show and express.”

 

This surprised Loki greatly, and he found himself wanting to know more. “What do you mean?”

 

“Asgardian alphas… are taught to not show emotion. We are taught that the only acceptable emotion is anger… our alpha young are not coddled, or given the assurance and affection that children often need. But my grandfather always snuck in a nuzzle or ruffled my hair when he could, and he always treated me with kindness and told me that he loved me.”

 

“Do… do you think you’ll be the same way with our pups?”

 

If Thor were to be honest, it scared him to hear Loki say this. He knew that pups would be required in 12 moons or less, but… to hear those words come out of Loki’s mouth sent a fierce chill down Thor’s spine.

 

“I plan to give my pups the same love and affection that my grandfather gave me, regardless of their sexual caste.” He moved up in the line and looked at Loki. “Is… this okay?”

 

Loki nodded, relieved to hear this. “Yes. It… it comforts me, to know that you’re willing to do that for them. Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded, noticing that Loki was beginning to feel more comfortable around him. “What about you? Who would you want to have dinner with again?”

 

He noticed a faraway look in Loki’s eyes then. “My brothers.”

 

Thor was surprised to hear this. “You have brothers?”

 

Loki looked up at him then, smiling sadly. “I did.”

 

Thor’s heart broke at this, and he reached out, rubbing Loki’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

 

Loki looked startled by Thor comforting him, and he tensed for a few seconds before relaxing and reminding himself that he and Thor were supposed to grow closer. 

 

“It’s fine… it’s been about 17 years since they passed.”

 

They moved up in line again before Thor asked his question. “What were their names?”

 

“Byleistr and Helblindi. We were all from the same litter.”

 

Thor nodded, not wanting Loki to feel as if he had to share more information with him. He didn’t want to put the wolf in a sour mood.

 

“What were they like?”

 

The question tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he slapped his hand over his mouth, widening his eyes in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, Loki. Please don’t answer that if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Loki chuckled softly, not angered by the question in the slightest. “It’s okay, Thor. I don’t mind.”

 

He and Thor moved forward in the line again before Loki answered. “Byleistr and Helblindi were… interesting. They were so strong, and adventurous… I always remember them being so fearless while I was so fearful.” He laughed softly then, childhood memories flooding through his mind. “They were going to rule Jötunheim… and not a day goes by where I don’t miss them.”

 

Thor was silent then, too afraid to ask how they died. Loki must’ve sensed it though, and sighed, wiping at his eyes. “We were just 13 years old when they passed, protecting me.”

 

Thor’s heart broke, and he continued to rub at Loki’s shoulder to comfort him. “You were just a pup, Loki… you can’t blame yourself.”

 

Loki sniffed, wiping away more of his tears. “I-I know. And I don’t. At least… I don’t anymore.” He sniffed again and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He hadn’t cried over his brothers since their anniversary 5 moons ago.

 

“We got into an argument because I was too proud to admit that I wasn’t as fearless as them. I… I decided that I would go hunt in the middle of the night, and catch prey all on my own, to show them that I was just as strong as them.”

 

He let out a broken laugh then. “I know, it was terribly stupid of me. I ran out of the palace forests and entered the wilderness, looking for prey. Byleistr and Helblindi chased after me, and we found ourselves at the cabin of a wolf who had just lost their mate… and had gone mad. Byleistr and Helbindi tried to fight him, but… they were no match for a fully grown wolf.”

 

Loki swallowed and grew quiet here, struggling with this last part. “They screamed at me to go back and return to safety, and I begged them to run with me.” He squeezed his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face. “It broke my heart to leave them there, fighting that wolf… because a part of me knew that I would never see them again.”

 

He swallowed again and wiped away his tears with shaking hands. “When my parents and I returned to the scene… they were torn to shreds. There was no saving them.”

 

Thor found tears springing to his own eyes then, and he pulled Loki into a warm embrace, his heart breaking for him. “I’m so sorry, Loki. I’m so sorry.”

 

Loki sniffed and allowed Thor’s warm body and inviting scent to comfort him, warily wrapping his arms around his torso. 

 

They held each other for a few minutes before letting go, and moving up in the line. They were almost to the ride.

 

“I hope I didn’t sully our day by telling you this.”

 

Thor shook his head fervently, not wanting Loki to think that. “You didn’t, Loki.” He reached out and placed both hands on Loki’s shoulders, staring at him kindly. “Thank you for sharing that part of your life with me. I know it wasn’t easy.”

 

Loki nodded, looking up at him. He was beginning to realize that Thor was a genuinely kind person, and felt relieved that he seemed to be different from what he had read about Asgardian alphas.

 

They saw that it was their turn to get on the ride, so Thor helped Loki step into the boat before climbing in himself, and pulled the bar down, securing them.

 

“If you could know one thing about the future, what would it be?”

 

Thor looked around them as the ride began, thinking about this. “I guess I would like to know if I’ll ever be happy.”

 

Loki smiled softly, setting his phone down and closing his eyes. “I would like to know if I’ll ever be happy, too.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for the duration of the ride, each of them lost in their thoughts. At the conclusion of the ride, Thor got out of the boat first, and helped Loki out of the boat next. He was surprised when the man didn’t let go of his hand while they walked, but didn’t mind it, and intertwined their fingers instead, leading them out of the ride. 

 

Once they were off the ride, Thor led them to a giant Ferris wheel, getting in line for that. “What is the next question on the list?”

 

Loki pulled out his phone and looked, answering Thor. “What are some things you expect from your mate?”

 

Thor laughed softly. “That’s a good question.” He hummed for a moment, considering it. “I want to be loved for who I am. I… I want my mate to uplift me when I’m down, and celebrate with me when I’m up. I want to feel as if they are my other half, the missing piece to my puzzle, and… I want them to mean the world to me. I want to be able to support my mate in their endeavors, and support and uplift them when they need it, and I want to raise a strong family that we can both be proud of. I guess what I’m trying to say is… I want my mate and I to be able to love each other for who we are, and I want to learn to respect and appreciate our differences. I want to be happy. And I want my mate to be happy in return.”

 

Loki was stunned again by Thor’s candid answer, and he blinked a few times, processing what he said. “That… was very profound, Thor.”

 

Thor smiled softly, helping Loki into the Ferris wheel cart and sitting down next to him. They continued to hold hands, but sat at a comfortable distance from each other, each not wanting to make the other uncomfortable.

 

“What would you like from me, as your mate?”

 

Loki was quiet for a moment. “Protection.”

 

Thor turned slightly, noticing that the Ferris wheel was beginning to move. “Protection?”

 

“Yes. I desire protection; security if you will.” He sighed then, looking out of the window of the Ferris wheel pod. “I know it’s ridiculous to expect you to love me, but… knowing that I am safe, and knowing that my children will be loved… that is what matters most.”

 

Thor nodded slowly, choosing his next words very carefully. “... It is not ridiculous to expect me to love you, Loki.”

 

Loki was silent, so Thor continued. “I’m well aware of the fact that I don’t love you now, but… I am also aware of the fact that love is not completely out of the equation.”

 

Loki turned to Thor then, an unreadable expression upon his face. “The last thing I want is my mate forcing themselves to love me.”

 

“And I won’t. If I grow to love you… then it will not be because I forced myself to.”

 

Loki still seemed as if he didn’t believe Thor, so he sighed, trying to think of a way to reassure Loki and convince him.

 

“I will protect you Loki. I swear. And I will give you the security that you seek. I will do my best to never intentionally put you in harm’s way. And I will love our pups with everything in me. We might have been forced to be together, Loki, but that doesn’t mean that love won’t come from it. And it doesn’t mean that we have to be unhappy. If we both try to get along… this will work.”

 

Loki was surprised that Thor was so in tune with his emotions, and he remained silent still, wanting to process everything. It was very strange to have all of your perceptions about a person shattered and changed in one day. 

 

“What does a perfect day look like for you?”

 

Thor blinked in confusion, taken aback by the abrupt change in topic. He didn’t mention it though, and decided to move on with Loki, answering the question. 

 

“The perfect day… would be going on a hunt.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, unamused. “Going on a hunt?”

 

Thor nodded, sensing that Loki was not impressed. “Yes. The perfect day would be going on a hunt, right before the full moon. The feel of the earth beneath my claws, the feeling of stalking prey, the smell of a fresh kill… everything about a perfect hunt excites me.”

 

Loki accepted that this was just who Thor was, and raised an eyebrow at him. “What color is your fur?”

 

“Uh… a tawny brown color, I guess? Why?”

 

“I’m wondering how well you’d be able to hunt in Jötunheim.”

 

Thor frowned then, realizing that his fur color might hinder him while hunting in Jötunheim. “What color is your fur?”

 

“Those in my realm are generally variations of white, gray, or tinted silver. My fur is of the latter; tinted silver.”

 

Thor nodded, accepting that he would have a hard time hunting in Jötunheim. “Is Jötunheim covered in snow?”

 

“Only during the winter and fall. Summer and spring are still colder than you’re probably used to, but… there are certain portions of our forests that have wood the color of your fur. If you go hunting with those of my pack, and they keep you camouflaged, you should be able to hunt effectively.”

 

Thor nodded, relieved that Loki had thought of a solution so quickly. 

 

“How many liters would you be okay with having?”

 

Loki didn’t expect this question to come out of Thor’s mouth, and he made a face, wanting to answer it honestly. The fact that he was expected to be pregnant with his first litter in 12 moons or less scared him the more they talked about it.

 

“... No more than 3 litters.”

 

Thor nodded, not annoyed with this at all. His own parents had only had three litters as well, and he only had 3 brothers, so he couldn’t imagine himself having an astronomical amount of children.

 

“You don’t have to have to have more children unless you want them, Loki.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in confusion, not understanding why Thor was saying this. He had read that Thor’s culture valued children, and the common number of litters an omega in his pack produced was 4.

 

Thor noticed his confusion and laughed softly, explaining his reasoning. “I know we’re expected to produce heirs, but… after they’re born… if you don’t want any more children, I’ll understand. You were forced into this just like I was.”

 

“... Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded, relaxing against the back of the Ferris wheel pod. 

 

They relaxed in comfortable silence for the duration of the ride, each of them thinking about what they had learned about the other.

 

They spent the entire day going through the list of questions provided to them by their parents, and by the end of it, were surprised at how close they felt to each other. They had each learned some surprising things about the other, and both felt more comfortable going into this marriage, knowing that they now knew more about each other.

 

Their ride home was spent in comfortable silence, and upon reaching their apartment, they realized that they wanted some time apart.

 

They weren’t angry with each other by any means, but they had been in each other’s presence for a little over 24 hours now, and needed some time to decompress from the day.

 

They spent their night much like before, with Thor keeping Loki awake with his snoring or unintentional cuddling, and by the time the morning came, Loki was exhausted.

 

He had only gotten 4 hours of sleep last night, and he didn’t know how he was going to survive having to listen to Thor’s snoring every night.

 

He got up from the bed and started on breakfast for he and Thor’s parents, knowing that they would be over within the hour.

 

This morning he made omelets and sausage, with a side of sliced and seasoned potatoes. Thor came out of the room while he was setting the table, and yawned out a “good morning” to him.

 

Loki looked up and nodded. “Good morning, Alpha.”

 

“Do you need help with anything?”

 

Loki paused for a moment, not expecting the question. “If you could pour everyone some water from the pitcher, that would be nice.”

 

Thor nodded and walked over to the table, beginning to pour everyone’s glasses. When he was finished, a loud knock on their apartment door caught his attention, so he set down the pitcher and went to answer the door, greeting their parents.

 

“Mother, Father. Farbauti, Laufey.” He stepped aside to let everyone pass by him, and closed the door, following them.

 

“I see you’ve made breakfast again.”

 

Loki looked up at the sound of Odin’s voice. “Yes. I hope it is to everyone’s liking.”

 

The adult wolves sat themselves down at the table, and began fixing their plates, noticing that Loki had made a variety of omelets. “I see you’ve made a variety, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded at Frigga. “I wasn’t sure what everyone liked, so I looked up a few different recipes.”

 

Odin and Frigga nodded their approval, and began to eat, pleased with the meal.

 

“Thank you for breakfast, Loki.” murmured Thor, catching Loki’s attention. “I know you didn’t get much sleep last night because of me.”

 

Both sets of parents turned to look at Thor, surprised by this. Laufey blinked a few times, prepared to ask the question that the other adults were skirting around. “Were… you both intimate?”

 

Loki and Thor looked  _ horrified _ by his question, and Loki rolled his eyes, shaking his head no. “No, Mother, we were  _ not _ intimate. Thor snores quite loudly, so I had trouble falling asleep.”

 

He wasn’t surprised that their parents seemed disappointed by this news, and shook his head again, resuming his meal. Thor  _ really _ needed to work on what he said, and  _ how _ he said it.

 

“What is our activity for today, Laufey?”

 

“There’s no activity for today or tomorrow. You guys are free to enjoy both days however you see fit.”

 

Both Loki and Thor breathed out a sigh of relief, beginning to relax. They both wanted space from each other for a little bit, as they both needed time to process the fact that that in a few weeks, they would be bonded together.

 

“I assume that you will keep the stipulations of this agreement in mind, while enjoying your freedom, Thor?”

 

Thor nodded solemnly at Laufey, understanding what he meant. “Yes, Laufey.”

 

“Did you both learn about each other yesterday?”

 

Loki was surprised that his father asked. He was usually very quiet and subdued. “Yes, Father. I… feel better about this agreement, now.”

 

The adults visibly relaxed then, and continued eating breakfast. Once they were done, they let Loki and Thor know that they would return Tuesday morning, and left, leaving the young wolves to clean up.

 

Loki was surprised again when Thor offered to help clean up, and he handed him the wet dishes to dry as he washed them. “Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded, drying off plate after plate. “Of course.”

 

Loki was silent for a moment, wondering if he should ask the question burning on his mind. “Are… you going to see that woman?”

 

Thor stilled for a few seconds before resuming his task. “Would it make you upset if I said yes?”

 

Loki’s face scrunched in disapproval. “It would.”

 

“Then I will not see her.”

 

Loki’s movements slowed for a moment. “I’d rather you be honest with me. I don’t like when people tell me things they think I want to hear.”

 

Thor was quiet then. “I am being honest. If seeing her again would make you angry, I won’t see her.”

 

“... Even though you love her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

Thor sighed then, taking the stack of plates, and putting them away. “Because she is not the one I will be tethered to for the rest of my life. She is not the one who I will sleep next to every night. And she will not be the mother of my children.”

 

Loki was silent, and because Thor was getting better at reading his face and sensing his mood, he explained himself further. “I do not mean to make this sound like you are the worst thing that has ever happened to me. You are not.”

 

He walked over to Loki and placed a gentle hand on the crest of his hip, startling him. “I know neither of us wanted this, but we both have to make this work. And I understand that me seeing her and talking to her will cause a rift in our relationship, and will make it harder for you to trust me and feel secure in my abilities as an alpha… so I will try my best to not do things that will cause you to lose your faith in me.”

 

Loki didn’t know how to feel about this. He wanted to believe Thor, but a large part of him couldn’t. It should be harder for him to move on from the woman he claimed to love. “Why is it so easy for you to cast out a woman you were ready to bond to 3 days ago?”

 

“Why do you believe it’s easy for me?”

 

Loki blinked rapidly, beginning to feel flustered. “You’re so quick to do something that I’ve requested, even though it will make her unhappy.”

 

Thor let go of Loki’s hip then. “Because as much as it hurts to admit, she is not and will not be my mate, Loki. You are. And even if it hurts me at the moment, I have to do things that make you happy, and make our relationship work.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, feeling as if he had said or done something that rubbed Thor the wrong way. “... I see.” He looked over at Thor then, warily touching his side. “I understand that this isn’t easy for you… if you need to say goodbye… as long as it is behind closed doors… and as long as you’re back tonight for appearance's sake, you… I would be okay with you doing this. Whatever saying goodbye means.”

 

Thor was stunned by this, and he studied Loki’s face, making sure that he was honestly okay with this. “... Are you sure?”

 

Loki gave him an unsure nod. “No. But you are right. We have to do things that might make us unhappy in the moment, to make our relationship work. You would always hold it against me if I didn’t let you have this… and you would never be happy.”

 

Thor was quiet for some time. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, turning off the sink. “I’ll be in the room napping, so… enjoy your day. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s wet hands and squeezed them gently, looking into his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment before Thor brought Loki’s hands to his mouth and kissed his fingers. “I will be back soon.”

 

Loki blushed and nodded dumbly, letting his hands fall from Thor’s lips. He bit at his lower lip nervously and stepped back, pushing a section of his hair behind his ear. “I’m going to invite Gerd over. Text me when you think you’ll be home so that I can send her home before you get here.”

 

Thor nodded, surprised by the simple domesticity of the moment. He and Loki seemed to be getting along, and for the first time since he was told he would be marrying this wolf, he felt hope. 

 

He nodded again at him and shot him an unsure smile before heading to their room to go shower and change. Loki finished cleaning up the kitchen and headed back to their bedroom, climbing and relaxing into the mattress.

 

He had managed to drift off by the time Thor exited the bathroom, and Thor laughed softly, entering his closet and changing into his clothes for the day.

 

He walked over to Loki once he was dressed and reached out, caressing his face. He looked so angelic and serene while he slept, and Thor couldn’t help but stroke his cheek. 

 

Loki’s skin was so soft and so  _ smooth _ , and when he mumbled softly, it tore at Thor’s heartstrings. He debated about whether or not he should let Loki know he was leaving, and finally decided on letting the man know.

 

“Loki…”

 

Loki stirred awake, opening his eyes slowly and staring at Thor quietly. “Hm?”

 

“I’m leaving now. I’ll… text you before I return.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes and rolling over onto his stomach. “Okay…”

 

Thor watched Loki fall asleep again, before looking at his watch. It was 11am, so if he wanted to spend time with Sif, he’d better leave now. She currently lived 2 hours away from where he was, so he headed downstairs and got into his car, letting his personal driver know where he wanted to go.

 

The driver made a face at this, but said nothing, taking Thor to his destination. He reached Sif’s apartment by 1, and knocked on the door, wondering why he wasn’t excited to see her.

 

She opened the door hurriedly, and jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly. 

 

He caught her and plastered on a fake smile to his face, feeling slightly put off when she kissed him.

 

He carried her inside and closed her door, sitting her down on the couch in her living room. 

 

“They said yes?”

 

Thor furrowed his brow in confusion. “...What?”

 

Sif stilled, looking hurt. “Your pack… I assume that you’re here because they said you could bond with me as well?”

 

Thor sighed, sitting down next to her. He didn’t know any other way to say it, so he just told her. “They… they told me no, Sif.”

 

Sif’s face fell, and Thor could see the hurt in her eyes. “Then why are you here?”

 

“Loki… told me that I could say goodbye, however I saw fit. But after today… my pack forbids me to talk to you.”

 

Sif closed her eyes, and it hurt Thor’s heart to see tears streaming down her face. “Then you shouldn’t have come at all.”

 

“Sif-”

 

“If you can never see me again, why come at all? Why get my hopes up? I never knew you to be such a cruel man, Thor.”

 

Thor closed his eyes then,  _ truly _ thinking about how he felt. He had honestly planned on coming here and spending the whole day with Sif, enjoying the expanses of her skin and the feel of her in his arms for the last time, but ever since he had shared that moment with Loki in the kitchen… his heart wasn’t in this anymore.

 

It scared him, realizing how fickle he was being with his emotions and his love, and it scared him even more when he realized that he might’ve never loved Sif at all.

 

He didn’t know what made him do it, but he stood up then, startling Sif. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Thor sighed, keeping his back towards her. “I’m sorry, Sif.”

 

He began to walk towards the door of her apartment, and stilled when she grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Please don’t go, Thor. Today is all I have with you.”

 

It broke his heart to hear the pleading in her voice, and he gently removed his arm from her grasp, looking at her over his shoulder. “I don’t think I should’ve come over, Sif.”

 

He saw the hurt in her eyes, and turned around, cradling her face. “I am not mad at you. I just… realized many things about myself that worry me. And need to be alone right now.”

 

He let go of her face and turned around swiftly. “Thank you, for being so kind to me all of these years, Sif. And thank you, for trying your best to be understanding in this situation. I will pray to the Norns that you find a mate worthy enough of your love…”

 

He opened her apartment door then and closed it, trying his best to tune out her sobs. 

 

He still cared for Sif deeply, and he knew a part of him always would. 

 

But he wondered what it was that made it so easy to realize that he really didn’t love her.

 

At least… not in the way that he claimed he did.

 

He took the elevator downstairs and headed to his car, climbing in and telling his driver to take him to Freyr’s house.

 

He needed the opinion of the other wolf.

 

He arrived at Freyr’s place 20 minutes later, and knocked on the door, surprising him.

 

He opened the door quickly to let Thor in, and stepped back, shaking his head.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Thor sighed and walked over to Freyr’s couch, plopping down. “I just ended things with Sif.”

 

Freyr frowned softly and sat down across from him. “Did you now?”

 

“I did.”

 

Freyr was silent for a moment. “Did you not want to enter a polyamorous bond with her?”

 

Thor frowned slightly. “The night I found out I was to be mated to Loki… I did. But… something in me clicked, Freyr. And I realized today that I didn’t love her. At least… not the way that I claimed to.”

 

Freyr raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Yes. Our parents told us that we had the next two days to ourselves, and when I heard that, I was relieved. But then… Loki and I had a moment, and…” he growled, running his hands through his hair, not understanding what was going on in his head. He needed a sound person like Freyr to help him dissect his thoughts. 

 

Freyr stared at him then. “One singular moment with your betrothed erased the love in your heart for the wolf you’ve wanted to marry for over a year now?”

 

“I don’t  _ know _ , Freyr!” groaned Thor, pulling at his hair. “I had  _ one _ moment with Loki, and suddenly my perception and feelings about everything changed. I don’t even know what’s real anymore!”

 

Freyr’s gaze softened then. “What does your wolf say?”

 

Thor sighed, closing his eyes and thinking about it.

 

Right now, his wolf was telling him to take every step necessary to secure his rule over Midgard and the realms. He admitted this to Freyr then, not used to being so candid.

 

Freyr was silent then. 

 

Vanir were peaceful, pliant people, who generally reveled in debauchery and the simple pleasures that life had to offer. They rarely got angry, and were not as inclined towards war or conquering like some of the other wolves from other realms.

 

Freyr tried to keep in mind how different Asgardian wolves were when compared to the Vanir wolves, and sighed, trying to help his friend through this.

 

“I think you and I both know that fighting against our inner wolves makes things worse, Thor.”

 

Thor knew that his friend only spoke the truth. “And what do I do when my wolf is telling me to cast Sif aside, because she is of no use to me? What do I do when my wolf is telling me to accept Loki as a mate for the sole fact that he can help me get what I want? I feel like I’m  _ losing _ myself, Freyr, and frankly… I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Are you scared that you will never love Loki for the right reasons? Or anyone for that matter?”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “I feel like a monster, Freyr… and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You have to accept that you’re feeling the way you do before you can work on changing how you feel, Thor. A true alpha knows how to control and come to an understanding with his wolf.”

 

Thor sighed, trying to figure out the process of accepting what his wolf was telling him. 

 

He’d already hurt Sif more than the wolf deserved to be hurt, and he didn’t want to do the same to Loki. He and Loki were stuck together whether he liked it or not, and he didn’t want to do anything that would hurt him.

 

He leaned his head back onto the crest of Freyr’s couch, sighing again. He would spend the whole day figuring this out if he had to; Loki deserved to have an alpha with a sound mind and heart. 

 

Security and protection were the two things that Loki requested of him, and Thor knew that it was up to him and him only to make sure that Loki felt protected and secure.

 

* * *

 

“So… your mate is currently having sex with his ex?”

 

Loki sighed, collapsing back into the bed on his pillows. “Yes, Gerd.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, I wanted to be  _ nice _ , Gerd. I’ve been so callous and cruel to him… and I knew if I didn’t let him spend one more night with her, it would affect our relationship.” He sighed then again. “I’ve been so rude and callous to him… and I felt bad.”

 

Gerd raised an eyebrow in disbelief at him. “ _ You _ feel bad? Loki Laufeyson? The Queen of Ice? Renowned for his cool and unattached nature?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and tried to not laugh. “I can be nice!”

 

Gerd raised an eyebrow at him again. “When was the last time you did something nice for somebody besides today?”

 

Loki blinked, trying to recall the last time he had been selfless. “Um… I… I held my tongue when speaking to Thor yesterday. He said something  _ incredibly _ stupid, and instead of embarrassing him in front of our parents, I kept my remark to myself.”

 

Gerd shook her head and tried to not laugh. “Loki… that still doesn’t explain why you went against tradition and let him do this.”

 

“As long as this is their last night together… I don’t mind. We are from different cultures, we have different practices, and we are still trying to figure out the right balance to things.”

 

Gerd nodded, trying to be understanding. 

 

She and Loki talked for a few hours and relaxed, moving out to the living room to watch a scary movie. 

 

Around 10pm, Thor came home, and Loki looked up from the TV, feeling a mixture of emotion. He knew that a part of him was bothered that Thor had slept with his ex.

 

He paused the movie and watched Thor approach him. “Give me a moment… I’ll meet you in our room.”

 

Thor nodded, and left to go change. Gerd noticed that he didn’t have the omega’s scent all over him, and mentioned this to Loki as she packed up her things.

 

Loki made a face at this. “He probably showered at her place before he came home. Don’t read into it too much.”

 

Gerd chuckled softly and hugged Loki, kissing his cheek. “Have a goodnight, Loki. I’ll see you sometime this week.”

 

Loki nodded, kissing her cheek as well before letting go and leading her to the door. “Thank you for coming over, Gerd.”

 

Gerd nodded and smiled softly at Loki. “Goodnight, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled softly at her as well. “Goodnight, Gerd.”

 

He waved goodbye and shut the door, walking back towards the living room so he could clean up. Thor was surprisingly sitting on the couch and not in bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up when Loki approached him, and put his phone away. “Hey.”

 

Loki sat down next to him, trying to feel indifferent about the question he wanted to ask. “Hello.”

 

They were silent for a few awkward seconds, so Loki took it upon himself to move the conversation along. “Did… you accomplish everything you set out to do?”

 

Thor shook his head, laughing to himself. “No.”

 

He sensed that Loki was put off by his answer, and sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. “I… arrived at her apartment. And… told her that although hard, we needed to end things for good. I told her I would pray to the Norns for her… and I left.”

 

Loki remained silent, so Thor continued to speak. “I didn’t sleep with her or do anything… just in case you were wondering.”

 

Loki didn’t realize that he was so tense, and he found himself visibly relaxing when Thor said this. “Oh.”

 

The awkward silence between them continued, so Loki decided he would ask his next question. 

 

“... What are you going to do then?”

 

Thor didn’t understand what Loki was insinuating and turned towards him completely. “About what?”

 

Loki exhaled softly, deciding that he would handle this logically. Sex was a simple act. They were going to be mated in 27 days. If they couldn’t talk about sex now, they would never be able to be together intimately. 

 

“About sex.”

 

Thor was caught  _ completely _ off guard by this question, and widened his eyes in shock, wondering where this was coming from. “...What?”

 

Loki sighed, growing serious. “What are you going to do to relieve yourself, Thor? We’re supposed to mate in 27 days…”

 

“... What are you trying to say, Loki?”

 

“I’m wondering if you want to have sex, Thor.”

 

Thor choked then, not expecting Loki to suggest this at  _ all _ . They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Thor couldn’t take it, being stared at by Loki’s piercing gaze. He looked away and coughed, knowing that a furious blush must be spreading across his face. “What would make you suggest something like that?”

 

Loki seemed confused by his rejection, and cocked his head to the side. “You… don’t want to?”

 

Thor groaned and leaned his head back onto the crest of the couch. “That’s not what I said, Loki.”

 

“So… you are wanting to have sex?”

 

“That’s not what I said either.”

 

Loki was completely bewildered now. “Thor. In my culture, it is common for a pair to sleep together before the heat that they are expected to become bonded in occurs. Sex is… something that we don’t shy away from, and it’s something that we aren’t diffident to. It… might be awkward, in the beginning, but the fact of the matter is that we will bond in 27 days. I’d rather get used to you now, but… if that makes you uncomfortable, I won’t pressure you into it.” He sighed, looking away then. Thor could tell that Loki was unsure of himself now. “Just know that the option stands…”

 

Thor’s gaze softened, and he reached out, taking Loki’s hand. “I appreciate the offer, Loki. And… I am not against being intimate with you. I was just shocked by your offer, and today has been a  _ really _ confusing day for me already.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Thor sighed then, shaking his head. “I… learned some startling things about my wolf today.”

 

“Like?”

 

He sighed again. “I’d rather not talk about it. I’m still working through it.”

 

Loki nodded, not pushing the issue. They were still getting to know each other.

 

“Should we head to bed?”

 

Thor nodded, standing up. “Sure. It’s getting late, anyway. We can speak more in the morning.”

 

He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, heading towards their room. Loki followed close behind him and together they climbed in bed, turning off the lamps to their room.

 

Before they fell asleep, Loki figured he would bring up one more thing. He had been debating about this since this morning, and finally decided to bring it up.

 

“Thor?”

 

“...Yes, Loki?”

 

“This might make you feel uncomfortable… but… I think we should work on our physical intimacy… it will make it easier to bond.”

 

Thor nodded. “I understand.”

 

He warily pulled Loki closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Is… is this okay?”

 

Loki nodded, trying to relax in Thor’s hold. 

 

He knew it would take some getting used to, but… he knew that he and Thor were both trying. 

 

And right now, that was all that mattered.


	3. Love Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I did a bit of research about wolves and hunting and their mannerisms to write this chapter accurately. Also: Muspelheim isn't really that big of a deal in Norse Mythology until Ragnarok, but in this story, they are. Muspelheim is the land of fire giants in Norse Mythology.

Loki woke up first the next morning, carefully untangling himself from Thor’s tight embrace.

 

He didn’t feel as annoyed as he did the previous two days, and yawned, stretching out in bed. He wasn’t sure what he would make for breakfast this morning. Their parents weren’t coming over, so he knew he didn’t have to make a big breakfast.

 

A part of him wanted to just tell Thor to figure it out himself, but he knew that would be wrong of him. They were both trying to make this relationship work, and they both had to get used to things that they had never done before.

 

He slid out of bed and walked to their kitchen, looking through the cupboards. He saw oatmeal, and figured that it would be a simple meal to make. When he was halfway through making the meal, he smelled Thor enter the room, and looked over his shoulder, nodding at him. “Good morning.”

 

Thor nodded, sitting down at the barstool. “Good morning, Loki.”

 

Loki turned back around, continuing to stir the oatmeal. “Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes.”

 

Thor nodded appreciatively. “Thank you. Should I pour our drinks?”

 

“I would appreciate it if you could.”

 

Thor got up and grabbed two cups, pouring he and Loki ice water to drink. He set the cups down at the table, and grabbed two bowls, handing them to Loki, who then poured oatmeal into them both.

 

“Sorry for the simplicity of the meal. Our parents weren’t coming over, and I didn’t know how you would feel if we just ate cereal this morning, so I made oatmeal.”

 

Thor laughed softly, following Loki to the table and sitting down. “Thank you for making breakfast anyway. You didn’t have to.” He ate a spoonful of his meal before speaking again. “So… how do they approach being intimate in your culture, when an arranged marriage takes place?”

 

“They have sex.”

 

Thor blushed, trying to not feel intimidated by Loki’s intense staring. “Immediately after meeting?”

 

Loki bit back a laugh, an amused smile spreading across his face. “No, Thor. Pairs that are arranged to be together generally become intimate a few weeks after being introduced. We don’t have time though to become thoroughly acquainted.”

 

“So… should we spend today… trying to be intimate?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, thinking about it seriously. “If you feel that you’re able to, then sure.”

 

Thor felt his pride wounded as an alpha, and scoffed, beginning to eat his meal again. “I’m not  _ against _ having sex, Loki. This is all just taking some getting used to.”

 

Loki stared at Thor then, trying to be understanding. “If you can’t, I’d rather you not force yourself.”

 

Thor frowned slightly, more determined to do this now than ever. It wasn’t that he felt he was being forced into it, and it  _ definitely _ wasn’t that he felt scared by it… rather, his inner wolf was berating him for not wanting to take a willing omega as alluring as Loki.

 

Thor was used to being the one to pursue. He wasn’t shy by any means, but there was a system that he stuck to that always brought him success when sleeping with omegas. And Loki blatantly suggesting to have sex caught him  _ completely _ off guard.

 

He had been trying his best to give Loki the space to be independent and in control without his interference, but Loki being the one to move things along made his inner wolf feel a bit insecure.

 

Loki continued to observe him, and tried to hold back another laugh. “Does it bother you that an omega suggested sleeping together?”

 

Thor snapped his eyes up, staring at Loki for a second before looking away in mild embarrassment. He knew he was acting like a child.

 

“...Mildly.”

 

This confession caused Loki to laugh out loud, and he covered his mouth quickly, knowing that it made sense for Thor to be bothered mildly by it, when one considered the culture of Asgardians.

 

“How would you like to go about this, Thor? We’ll go at your pace.”

 

This didn’t make Thor feel any better, and he tried to ignore his disgruntled inner wolf. He knew Loki was only trying to help move things along, and make sure that their mating during the full moon went as smoothly as possible.

 

“I guess we start with a kiss, and see where it takes us.”

 

Loki nodded, continuing to eat his breakfast. “Are you wanting to try and conceive as soon as possible?”

 

Thor choked on his food, still not used to the abrupt, blatant questions that Loki asked so freely. “...Yes?”

 

Loki frowned slightly and forced himself to nod. “Okay.”

 

Thor’s gaze softened, and he reached across the table, grabbing Loki’s hand. “We’ll wait until you’re ready, Loki. We have until the 12th full moon to conceive, so… a few months before the 12th full moon, we’ll start trying.”

 

Loki visibly relaxed, thanking Thor. The thought of becoming a mother so soon  _ terrified _ him, and he was thankful that Thor was being so understanding about it.

 

He squeezed Thor’s hand and let go, grabbing his bowl. “Well, I’m done. Are you?”

 

Thor nodded, getting up to wash his bowl as well. After they cleaned up, and brushed their teeth, they sat down across from each other on their bed, debating about how to go about this. Although they had learned a lot about each other these past 4 days, they were still strangers. They couldn’t sleep with each other and pretend that it never happened, and they couldn’t sleep together and never see each other again. They were going to bond in 26 days, so if they didn’t at least work on getting closer to each other and used to each other, their wolves would never agree to bond.

 

Thor finally looked up at Loki, seeing that the man was waiting for him to decide what they should do.

 

He blinked a few times, wondering why he was so nervous. He assumed it was because this seemed unnatural to him. Forcing himself to get in the mood was… an alien concept to him.

 

“May I kiss you?”

 

Loki nodded, an amused look on his face. 

 

Thor leaned forward and placed a gentle, tentative kiss against Loki’s lips, surprised with how soft they were.

 

They kissed for a few seconds before Thor pulled away, a slight blush on his cheeks. He was embarrassed that he was struggling with this.

 

Loki had an amused grin on his face, and he got up on his knees, beginning to take over. He would hand Thor the reins when the alpha decided he was comfortable enough to do so. “Let’s try this. Cross your legs.”

 

Thor looked up at Loki, not understanding what he was getting at. “Why?”

 

“Because I’m going to sit in your lap and make out with you.”

 

Thor widened his eyes, going rigid when Loki sat in his lap. Loki noticed this and looked at Thor, wanting him to know that he really didn’t need to do this unless he absolutely wanted to. They could always work their way up to this.

 

Thor shook his head, steeling himself. The alpha in him refused to give up just because he was nervous. “No. I’ll be fine. This… is just a new experience I’ll have to conquer.”

 

Loki grabbed Thor’s face gently, trying to be understanding with him. “Thor… we have 26 days. We can just make a goal to accomplish every day or week, and build up to the sex.”

 

Thor refused, his inner wolf not letting him give up. He was having an internal battle with himself over this, and he really wished that it wasn’t this hard for him. His wolf was  _ screaming  _ for him to take this willing omega, but the rational part of him was terrified. Doing this with Loki… there would be no going back. 

 

Once they did this, it would just make the fact that they were going to bond during the next full moon that much more real.

 

Loki relaxed in his lap then, letting go of his face and resting his hands on his shoulders. “What has you so scared, Thor?”

 

He wasn’t good at walking people through their issues, or comforting them, but he figured he might as well try with Thor. He didn’t want to face retribution from his pack because Thor was unable to perform during the full moon.

 

“I’m not scared.” sighed Thor, beginning to be honest with Loki. “I just… I know that after this, there’s no going back. Having sex with you will make the fact that we’re in this for the rest of our lives much more real. I  _ want _ to get used to your body, and I want to learn what pleases you, but… it seems a part of me is scared to let go of everything that I know, and move onto this next phase of my life.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, understanding where Thor was coming from. “I feel the same… I don’t blame you at all, Thor.” He looked up at him then, and Thor noticed a flash of minute uncertainty in Loki’s eyes before he covered it with indifference. “What would you like to do, then? I don’t think we should have sex if there’s still some apprehension about it.”

 

Thor sighed, gently cradling Loki’s face. “I would like to try, Loki. There’s no sense in holding onto the past anymore.”

 

Loki nodded, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. “Okay.”

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before closing their eyes, and leaning in for a kiss, pressing their lips together again and again.

 

Thor pulled Loki closer in his lap, and continued to kiss him, warily moving his hands to Loki’s ass.

 

Loki didn’t push him away when he did this, so he kept his hands there, and deepened their kiss, surprised when Loki skillfully slipped his tongue into his mouth.

 

He traced along the length of Loki’s tongue with his own, and deepened their kiss further, moving one of his hands up Loki’s side, and using the pads of his thumb to stroke at one of his nipples through his thin sleeping shirt.

 

Loki made a soft sound of surprise when Thor did this, but didn’t object, so Thor continued, slipping his hand under Loki’s shirt to touch his skin. 

 

Touching Loki like this excited him, and he found that it pleased his inner wolf as well. Being with Loki was something unlike Thor had ever experienced, and it turned him on more than he cared to admit.

 

He grabbed Loki’s torso with both hands and moved them under his shirt again, beginning to explore the expanse of his skin. 

 

Loki’s skin felt like silk, and Thor couldn’t help but want to run his tongue across it. He wanted to discover what made the wolf happy, what made the wolf cry out, what made the wolf  _ writhe _ in his arms, and he grabbed the bottom of Loki’s sleeping shirt, breaking their kiss so that he could pull it off. Loki raised his arms and helped Thor remove his shirt before tossing it across the room and diving back down to take Thor’s lips, running his tongue along the length of Thor’s.

 

They made out for a few minutes before Thor moved to suck at Loki’s jugular, causing the man to make another soft sound. 

 

While his mouth worked at his neck, one of his hands moved back to Loki’s chest, grabbing one of his hardened nubs with his thumb and forefinger. He twisted and pulled at it gently, which made Loki cry out a bit louder. 

 

Encouraged by this, Thor gave Loki’s jugular one final lap before moving to his chest, and placing a pert nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened nub.

 

Loki moved to hold Thor’s head in place, and closed his eyes, softs sounds beginning to spill from his lips as Thor sucked and licked at him.

 

Thor moved to Loki’s other nipple a minute later, and gave it the same treatment, shifting them both until Loki was lying on his back on the bed, his chest rising and falling carefully as he panted.

 

He and Thor made hooded eye contact before reaching for each other, and slanting their mouths together for another make-out session.

 

Loki moved to shimmy out of his pants while Thor broke their kiss to remove his own shirt and pants, and after stripping down completely, the pair kissed again and again, beginning to get used to the touch and the feel of the other’s skin.

 

Thor kissed Loki one final time before he began to snake kisses down his neck, chest, and abdomen, a careful finger prodding at his entrance. 

 

Loki was lubricated with enough slick for Thor’s finger to slide right into him, and he gasped and screwed his eyes shut, spreading his legs. It had been a while since he had been intimate with anyone.

 

Thor continued to trail his tongue over the crests and contours of Loki’s body, and slid another thick finger into him, beginning to scissor and move his fingers.

 

Thor noticed that there always seemed to be a trade-off when it came to sleeping with omegas. Female omegas were easier to prepare, but male omegas always felt better to him, so he took his time preparing Loki, not wanting the man to feel any discomfort. 

 

Loki began to squirm once Thor had had 3 fingers in him for a while, and Thor took this as Loki trying to hint that he had been prepared enough.

 

He pulled out of him and used the slick on his fingers to stroke at his cock, coating it liberally. Loki panted to himself and watched this, spreading his legs and lifting his hips a bit so that Thor could enter him easier.

 

Pressing the tip of his large cock against Loki’s entrance, Thor pushed in, letting out a deep, guttural moan. Loki’s constricted warmth  _ enveloped _ him, and he couldn’t help but begin to thrust into Loki with renewed vigor, the omega’s hitched breath and soft moans encouraging him.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and his legs around his waist, encouraging him to move deeper.

 

Thor took the hint and began to move into Loki a bit deeper, noticing when he hit a spot deep inside him that made the man arch off the bed and cry out.

 

Thor made sure to keep entering Loki at that angle, and grabbed his hips, holding him in place above the mattress so that he could thrust relentlessly into that spot.

 

Loki didn’t keep his voice back, and cried out while Thor kept up his continuous assault. He reached down and grabbed his cock, jerking it in time to Thor’s movements. 

 

He came in spurts across his stomach soon after, and grabbed at the sheets when Thor continued to thrust into him, extremely sensitive.

 

Thor picked up Loki and moved him back into his lap, where he sank down even  _ deeper _ onto his cock, and began to fuck him at a slightly harsher pace, moving to suck at his jugular fiercely. 

 

His inner wolf made him want to leave red and purple marks all over Loki’s pale skin, and he did just that, sucking hickeys across his neck, chest, and abdomen. 

 

He felt his climax building within him and wrapped his arms around Loki, moving faster and faster until he came.

 

Loki moaned softly when he felt himself beginning to get filled by Thor’s copious cum, and found himself wondering briefly why alphas had to produce such an ungodly amount of semen. He would definitely have to keep himself on birth control to prevent getting pregnant during his next heat.

 

Loki remained in Thor’s lap for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath. Thor held him close so that he wouldn’t fall back, and rested his head against Loki’s chest, trying to catch his own breath as well.

 

That hadn’t been incredibly intense sex, but it was still pleasurable all the same. 

 

Loki opened his eyes and looked down at his stomach, seeing the slight swell. He made a face at this, hoping that he didn’t conceive from this encounter. It was very unlikely for a Jötun wolf to conceive outside of heat, and he began to berate himself for not taking an herbal supplement before he and Thor slept together. 

 

Thor opened his eyes and looked down at the slight swell of Loki’s stomach, surprised when he heard a deep rumble escape his chest. Loki seemed surprised by this too, and warily made a soft, high pitched sound in his throat, showing that he was happy to have pleased his alpha.

 

Very carefully, Thor placed a hand on Loki’s small swell, the wolf in him pleased by this. He knew Loki wasn’t pregnant, but seeing his stomach like this made his inner wolf begin to imagine what he would look like when he  _ did _ carry their pups, and he rumbled deep in his chest again, nuzzling against Loki’s neck. “Do the omegas of your realm conceive outside of their heats?”

 

Loki exhaled softly. “They can, but… it’s  _ very _ rare. We should be fine.”

 

Thor nodded, continuing to keep Loki in his warm embrace. He wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“What did you think?”

 

Thor laughed softly. “About the sex?”

 

Loki nodded. “Yes.”

 

“It was… pleasurable.”

 

Now it was Loki’s turn to laugh. “I… tried my best to remain pliant… I’m not sure what you’re used to in bed, and… you had reservations about being intimate, so I wanted to try and make this a comfortable experience for you.”

 

Thor was surprised by this, and looked at Loki, feeling a lot of the barriers they had built around themselves go down. “Thank you… I appreciate it.”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to move out of Thor’s lap and off of his cock. “Please do not make the mistake of expecting me to be that way every time we fuck. It’s very hard to not express myself during sex.”

 

Thor laughed softly, trying to keep his inner wolf under control when Loki stood up to go clean himself off, and he noticed his cum begin to drip out of him and down his thigh. 

 

He waited for Loki to finish cleaning himself up and redress before cleaning himself as well and getting himself dressed, and together they went out to their living room, deciding that they would watch a movie together, and try to get to know each other better.

 

They slept together two more times throughout the day, and then again at night before bed. 

 

Loki blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t been intimate with anyone in some time, and shrugged off his desire to be fucked by Thor, telling himself that it was perfectly normal to have good sexual chemistry with the person you were slated to be with for the rest of your life.

 

His alarm went off around 9 am the next morning, and he groaned, wondering what he was supposed to make for breakfast. 

 

Today their parents would be coming over, and were going to give them another “mission” to accomplish, so he had to prepare breakfast for everyone.

 

He didn’t  _ mind _ being the only one who cooked, as he knew once they moved back to Jötunheim, they would have a personal chef, and wouldn’t be required to cook anymore. But for now, he decided to look online for other easier breakfast recipes to make, and felt that a breakfast casserole would be the easiest thing to make. 

 

He carefully climbed out of Thor’s hold and pulled on his night clothes, padding out to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

 

Right when the casserole finished cooking, a knock sounded at their apartment door, and Loki sighed, carefully taking the casserole out of the oven and removing his oven mitts before walking to the door and opening it.

 

“Baby!”

 

Loki sighed and hugged his mother, kissing his cheek before stepping aside and letting their parents in.

 

He closed the door after them and followed them to the dining area and kitchen, putting his oven mitts back on so that he could carry the casserole over to the table.

 

Thor came out of their bedroom then and yawned loudly, walking over to Loki.

 

“Good morning everyone.”

 

Their parents greeted Thor, and watched as Thor pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s temple, shocked by this display.

 

Once Thor sat down, Loki served everyone sections of the meal, before putting some on his own plate, and sitting down. Laufey reached over then and pulled Loki close, sniffing him. 

 

Loki frowned and pulled away, wondering what his mother was doing. “What?”

 

Laufey ignored him and pulled down Loki’s shirt a bit, revealing his hickey spattered neck.

 

The adult wolves all widened their eyes and set their forks down, looking back and forth at Loki and Thor. Frigga was the first parent to say something, and she laughed softly, picking her fork back up. “It seems that you both are getting along  _ quite _ well.”

 

Loki and Thor blushed, and Thor averted his eyes from his father’s proud gaze, not wanting to speak about it.

 

“Are you on birth control?”

 

Loki frowned slightly, annoyed that they were talking about him and Thor’s sex life at the table. “No.”

 

The parents each shot each other pleased looks before continuing their meals, and Loki rolled his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance. “I won’t get pregnant just because I had sex outside of my heat, Mother.”

 

Laufey made a face at this and shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, Loki.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at his mother. “I won’t.”

 

Loki’s mother shot his father a look before switching his gaze to Loki. “I didn’t say you would.”

 

“But you believe I will. I can see it in your countenance.”

 

Laufey tried to pretend that he felt indifferent about Loki and Thor sleeping together, and took a bite of his meal. “You misunderstand my happiness, Loki. I’m just happy that you and Thor are getting along better than we expected.”

 

Loki and his mother stared off for a few seconds before Loki looked away, and continued his meal. 

 

“So boys,” began Laufey, catching their attention. “Today we have arranged for you to go on a hunt together.” 

 

Thor raised his eyebrows at this, surprised. He hadn’t been hunting in awhile, and began to look forward to it. 

 

“How long will this hunt be?”

 

“A week,” answered Farbauti, setting his fork down. “You’ll be required to be in your wolf forms the entire time. This will teach your wolves how to get along, how to work together, and get them used to each other. This should  _ hopefully _ bring you two closer. We’ll send a car up the mountains of Reykur 7 days from now to bring you back home.”

 

Both wolves nodded, each feeling different about this upcoming hunt. They each had their own styles of hunting, and carried it out differently, so to work together with a complete stranger was definitely going to be trying.

 

The family finished their breakfast, and told Loki and Thor to go pack and get ready while they cleaned up.

 

Afterwards, they grabbed their bags and followed their parents out of their apartment, putting their bags into the trunk of one of their personal driver’s SUV’s, and getting in.

 

The ride to Reykur mountain took about an hour and a half, and once they arrived, their parents led them to a cabin that they reserved for the week. 

 

Odin unlocked the cabin and led everyone in, looking around. “You can both clean up and redress here before we send the car to retrieve you.”

 

Thor nodded, setting his bag down on the bed. “What if there’s an emergency?”

 

“There is a medical cabin in the center of the Reykur territory. There is also cell phone reception throughout this territory. You will both be fine.” answered Frigga. “Do either of you have any more questions?”

 

Loki and Thor shook their heads no, and after hugging their parents goodbye, set up their things in the cabin.

 

“Where’s the wolf door?”

 

Loki searched the cabin and found the wolf door hidden behind a false wall. “Here.”

 

When werewolves were in predominantly hunting areas, each building in the vicinity had a wolf door, which allowed the wolves to enter a building and revert back to their human forms and redress in safety. Wolf doors also made it easier for them to undress before transforming, and entering the wilderness, which allowed them to not tear through their clothing every time they transformed.

 

This wolf door, in particular, was hidden behind a false wall, and required for them to push on the wall to reveal it. He assumed that to enter it from the outside, they would have to push their paws against something to reveal it.

 

“We should find out how to open the wolf door from the outside before leaving for our hunt.”

 

Thor nodded, following Loki outside of the cabin. They searched along the back wall of the cabin, and discovered that the wolf door opened by stepping on a petal disguised as a rock. “That’s clever.”

 

Thor made a small sound of agreement, and led them back into the cabin, beginning to strip.

 

Loki stretched and removed his clothing as well, pretending to not notice Thor staring at him. He turned towards him then, after making sure a fresh change of clothes were laid out. “Ready?”

 

Thor nodded, beginning to shift and change along with Loki.

 

Werewolves generally didn’t change into their wolf forms until the age of 4 or 5, and they had to be taught how to shift. As they got older, and they shifted more and more, the time it took to shift to their wolf forms decreased dramatically.

 

A fully mature wolf like Thor or Loki generally took about 3 seconds to transform, and when in wolf form, could speak to each other telepathically. All wolves from all realms had this ability.

 

Once they were transformed, Loki and Thor took a moment to examine each other. This was the first time they had ever seen each other in this form, and they were pleasantly surprised by what they saw.

 

Thor’s fur was a tawny brown color, and his eyes were a piercing green. He wasn’t as massive as the wolves of Jötunheim or Muspelheim, but he was still pretty big.

 

He was about 6 ft in length, and 4 feet high, standing on all 4 paws.

 

Loki, in contrast, was about 2 inches shorter in length than Thor, and stood at about the same height as him on all 4 paws. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his fur was a tinted silver. 

 

“ _ Ready?” _

 

Thor snorted, letting Loki know that he wasn’t ready to leave just yet. “ _ Let me scent you. _ ”

 

“ _ Why? _ ”

 

Thor snorted in frustration. “ _ Because you’re my mate, Loki. And a part of my pack for this hunting expedition. You are a fertile omega. Others need to know you are taken.” _

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor for a moment and pushed his ears back while flicking his tail, showing that he was irritated. “ _ Fine _ .”

 

While werewolves were in their wolf forms, they tended to be more irrational and emotional. They were heavily prone to their more animalistic desires, and it wasn’t uncommon for the personality of a wolf to change completely while in wolf form.

 

Thor stared at Loki for a moment, wondering if he should try and assert his dominance over Loki. Even in his wolf form though, Thor knew this would be a bad idea, and he exhaled sharply, padding over to Loki, beginning to sniff and nuzzle at his neck.

 

He began to scent Loki all over his body, making sure to lick over all of his scent glands and rub against him so that he was covered in his scent.

 

Once he was done thoroughly scenting Loki, Loki barred the entrance to the wolf door, preventing them from exiting the cabin. 

 

Thor growled low in his throat at Loki. “ _ What are you doing?” _

 

Loki used his snout to roughly move Thor’s head up, and began to scent him as well. “ _ I need to scent you.” _

 

Thor tried to back up, but Loki just followed him, and he yelped when Loki nipped at him. “ _ What was that for?!” _

 

“ _ If you would sit  _ **_still_ ** _ , we could finish this and begin hunting.” _

 

Thor made a discontent sound but otherwise remained still, letting Loki do as he pleased. Once they were both thoroughly coated in each other’s scents, Loki let Thor lead them out of the wolf door, and to the wilderness.

 

“ _ We need to scout and scent our territory _ .”

 

Loki made a soft sound, agreeing with him. Together they started to run, scoping out the area, and determining what hadn’t been claimed by others who were hunting on the mountain today.

 

They scoped out an area and decided on a hunting ground of 12 square miles, leaving subtle scents that other wolves would notice, but prey wouldn’t be able to pick up on.

 

After this, they scouted the area for a den or small cave that was available for them to sleep in. The area that they chose was a bit far away from other wolves on the mountain, so they were virtually by themselves. After securing a den and scenting that as well, Thor began to walk towards the base of the tallest mountain on Reykur territory. 

 

Loki made a disgruntled noise and ran after him, nipping at Thor’s tail to catch his attention. “ _ What are you doing?” _

 

“ _ Making my presence known to other wolves hunting in the area. _ ”

 

Loki exhaled softly and followed him, understanding that this was something that was just a part of his alpha nature.

 

They walked up to the peak of the mountain in silence, each of them wondering how this week would go. Interacting in their human forms was one thing, but interacting as wolves, for an entire  _ week _ ? Ludicrous. 

 

They reached the peak of the mountain after an hour of walking, and by then it was high noon. Wolves generally didn’t come out during the hours of the day, as they preferred to hunt during dusk or dawn. 

 

Because Thor was letting it be known to the other wolves that the Prince of Asgard and the Prince of Jötunheim were here hunting, it was best to do it during a time when the wolves would not be out hunting prey.

 

Reaching his head up towards the sky, Thor let out a long, lone howl, keeping the pitch steady. After 30 seconds of this, Loki stepped forward and added in his own howl, and together the wolves howled, letting every wolf in the area know that they were there, and to leave them and their territory alone.

 

They only howled for a few minutes before they felt satisfied, and headed down the mountain, off to scope out viable prey groups.

 

Because Midgard was a “utopia” for wolves, there were a plethora of hunting grounds and territories surrounding the realm. The territory of Reykur was one of the largest in Midgard, and had a vast quantity of prey. 

 

Wolves generally hunted together during the week leading up to the full moon, and because the full moon wasn’t for another 3 weeks, the territory wasn’t as packed with wolves as it normally was.

 

Because Loki and Thor were not bonded yet, they could not speak telepathically unless they could see each other. Mated pairs could speak to each other telepathically in wolf form regardless of whether or not they could see each other.

 

They both slowed down when they came upon a group of 20 deer, and immediately assessed the group for any old or sick deer. There didn’t seem to be any, so they moved on, searching for a group of prey containing an old or sick member. Because wolves -discluding the dwarven wolves- needed to eat about 22 pounds of food a day, they needed to eat now, and didn’t want to overexert themselves on their first kill.

 

They were planning on tracking and stalking a large elk for their meal tomorrow, so for now they wanted to eat before running around to find an elk to kill for tomorrow.

 

After searching their territory for 3 hours, they finally came across a large group of deer, and noticed that a very large deer was injured. Looking at each other, they both nodded and separated, understanding what they were going to do.

 

Loki was going to run into the herd and try to steer the injured deer towards Thor, who would jump off of a rock outcropping and grab the deer by its neck, breaking it.

 

Loki was a detailed and precise hunter, and he approached the group of deer slowly, carefully focused on that single injured deer.

 

He watched and waited for the deer to limp over to Thor’s general area before finally running straight towards it.

 

He ran fast enough to catch the surrounding deer off guard, and in the panic of the deer running varying directions, the injured deer wasn’t sure where to run, realizing very quickly that Loki had it trapped. Loki backed it over to the outcropping that Thor was standing on, and right when it looked like the injured deer was going to try and make a run for it, Thor jumped off the rock, landing on top of the deer and causing its legs to give out.

 

He swiftly grabbed the deer’s neck and broke it, killing it instantly.

 

He let go of its neck then and jumped off of the dead deer, dragging its carcass under the rock outcropping. He then sat down on his hind legs and gestured for Loki to eat his fill first.

 

Loki made a soft sound of surprise, and warily approached the carcass, sniffing it a few times before looking back at Thor. “ _ Are you sure I can eat first? This is your kill, and you’re the alpha.” _

 

Thor gestured with his head again for Loki to eat first, and pushed the carcass towards him with his snout. “ _ We worked together. Please, eat first.” _

 

Loki looked at him for a moment before stepping forward, and beginning to tear into the kill. 

 

After he had eaten his fill, he stepped back, and made a soft, high pitched sound to get Thor’s attention. “ _ I’m full.” _

 

Thor snorted, letting him know he heard him, and began to eat the rest of the animal. 

 

Afterward, the two drank their fill from a nearby stream of water, and cleaned their snouts and paws from the blood and pieces of organs and muscle that were on them.

 

When they were finally finished, it was about 5 pm. They decided to head back to their den and rest for a few hours before they went out again to try and find an elk to track for tomorrow’s meal.

 

They walked in comfortable silence on the way back to their den, and Thor found himself looking forward to this week. It would be a great chance to get to know Loki even better, and it would get their wolves acquainted with each other. 

 

_ “Alpha.” _

 

Thor turned his head towards Loki, noticing that the wolf had stopped walking. He immediately paused and looked around, sniffing the air.

 

There was a pack near their den.

 

They both looked at each other and treaded towards their den carefully. Once they got within a 100 yards of their den, Loki began to growl, and shot forward, running towards their den. 

 

Thor ran after him, not wanting him to run head first into danger. “ _ Loki! Wait! We have to make a plan!” _

 

“ _ I know who they are, Thor!” _

 

“ _ Who?!” _

 

_ “The fucking prince of Muspelheim!” _

 

Thor made a sound of confusion. “ _ Why is that a bad thing? Your realm is on good terms with them.” _

 

Loki slowed down then, looking down at the pack sniffing around him and Thor’s den. “ _ He is under the impression that he will be mated to me.” _

 

Thor growled low in his throat, not pleased with this information.

 

“ _ Your scent is all over me. Pretend that we are mated.” _

 

Thor snapped his head towards Loki then. “ _ Is he dangerous?” _

 

Loki whined softly, beginning to look nervous. The Prince of Muspelheim was currently in a pack of about 5 wolves, and he looked up when the wind blew and brought Loki and Thor’s intermingled scents towards him.

 

His happiness upon seeing Loki turned into anger when he saw Thor, and he growled low in his throat, walking towards the pair as they approached the pack.

 

“ _ Loki. What is the meaning of this?!” _

 

Loki growled low in his throat, glaring at the other wolf. “ _What do you think this is, Surtr?_ _I am out on a hunt with my mate.”_

 

Surtr growled again, beginning to stalk towards Loki. Thor stepped in front of him and growled louder, asserting himself as Loki’s mate, and warning Surtr to back away.

 

Surtr made a soft sound of surprise, recognizing Thor. “ _ So you’ve gone and mated yourself to the Prince of Asgard?  _ **_Pathetic_ ** _.” _

 

Thor and Surtr began to circle each other, barking and yipping at each other. “ _ How does it feel to have my sloppy seconds, Odinson?” _

 

“ _ Loki was never yours to begin with!” _ snarled Thor, showing his teeth. Surtr was surprised that Thor was challenging him, and he narrowed his eyes dangerously, debating if he wanted to attack Thor or not.

 

_ “Loki was slated to bond to me. Why are you mated to him?” _

 

Thor raised the pitch of his growl, continuing to circle with Surtr. “ _ It was decided by our parents. There is nothing you can do.” _

 

_ “We can go to war.” _

 

Thor balked at the notion and continued to growl at Surtr, making sure that he and his pack stayed away from Loki.

 

“ _ Now is not the time to speak of such things. If you truly wish to go to war to win my mate’s hand, then we shall speak of this outside of the territory.” _

 

_ “And if I refuse?” _

 

Thor stopped circling Surtr and glared at him. “ _ Then you will not leave this patch of land unscathed.” _

 

Surtr stopped circling around and glared at Thor just as fierce. “ _ Are you challenging me, Odinson?” _

 

“ _ If you are attempting to claim my mate as your own, then  _ **_yes_ ** _.” _

 

Loki widened his eyes in a panic, running in between the pair. “ _ Stop!” _

 

Both Thor and Surtr stared at Loki in confusion, and Thor began to prod at Loki with his snout, pushing him away. “ _ Step back, Loki. I don’t want you getting hurt.” _

 

Loki refused to move, wanting to try and diffuse this situation as peacefully as possible. It was 2 against 6, and Loki knew that he and Thor would not win if they engaged in this fight. 

 

“ _ Our packs decided to have us bond, Surtr. Going to war will change  _ **_nothing_ ** _ , and it won’t make me become yours. I understand that you believed I was to be yours after my education, but my pack has decided that I was to be bonded to Thor instead.” _

 

Surtr growled low in his throat again, switching his gaze to Thor.  _ “What’s stopping me from killing him right now and taking you as my mate?” _

 

Loki panicked, trying to think of how to safely get out of this situation. If they had been in their human forms, they could speak about this in a rational way. But because they were in their wolf forms, their instincts were overriding their logic and taking over.

 

“ _ I carry pups!” _

 

Surtr stopped growling and straightened up, looking at Loki in confusion. “ _... What?” _

 

Loki tried to increase the pleading in his voice, beginning to emit omega distress pheromones. If his plan worked, Surtr and his pack would leave Thor and Loki alone. “ _ I can’t fight in my condition, Surtr. Don’t do this.” _

 

Surtr seemed to be in a personal conflict within himself, and he took a few seconds to reply.

 

“ _ If I kill him now, and damage you enough to miscarry, you will be healed by the full moon.” _

 

Loki’s heart sank, and he immediately jumped back as Surtr snapped at him, realizing in horror that the wolf was serious.

 

Thor realized this too, and barked at Surtr, distracting him. “ _ Loki! Stay back!” _

 

“ _ You can’t possibly fight all of these wolves by yourself!” _

 

Thor snapped at one of Surtr’s lackeys and pushed Loki with his snout so that the wolf was behind him. “ _ We can’t risk you getting hurt! Stay back!” _

 

_ “But-” _

 

_ “STAY BACK!” _ growled Thor, sparing Loki a glance. “ _ Please.” _

 

Loki whimpered slightly and began to back up, his heart breaking when the 6 wolves surrounded Thor.

 

He wished that he hadn’t lied and said that he was pregnant, so that he could help Thor fight. He felt absolutely  _ terrible _ about their situation right now. 

 

He knew that he would step in though if he had to. He would not let Thor get hurt because of him.

 

Surtr made a sound deep in his throat, signaling to his pack that it was time to attack.

 

Thor jumped sideways and ducked to avoid two wolves coming for him, and he went straight for Surtr, grabbing the wolf around his neck with his maw and tackling him to the ground.

 

Surtr kicked Thor off of him, and Thor yelped when two of Surtr’s lackeys latched onto his hind legs, so he let go of the firewolf, turning around and snapping at the wolves so that they would release him. 

 

It seemed that he would have to take out the lackeys first.

 

Loki watched this fight and paced back and forth nervously, whimpering and howling. He was hoping that other nearby wolves that were allied with he or Thor’s realm would hear him, and come to their aid.

 

Thor looked like he was beginning to become overwhelmed by the pack, and Loki panicked, beginning to run forward, wanting to help even though his alpha told him not to.

 

Thor growled and snapped at another wolf who was trying to bite his tail. “ _ No, Loki! Stay back!” _

 

Loki whimpered again and increased his omega in distress pheromones, hoping that they would be carried throughout the forest by the wind.

 

The firewolves took advantage of Thor being distracted by Loki, and together they managed to completely overwhelm Thor physically. 

 

Thor struggled to break free from their hold, and Loki began to whimper louder, pleading with Surtr. 

 

_ “Surtr, please don't do this!” _

 

Surtr ignored Loki, and stalked forward while the rest of his pack held Thor down. “ _ You will regret the day you took my mate, Odinson.” _

 

Thor growled and struggled to break free, knowing that Surtr was completely serious about killing or seriously maiming Thor. Because they were wolves, their sense of possession and carnal desires were only enhanced. Rationality was not something that came naturally to one in their wolf form.

 

Using all of his strength, Thor managed to break free, and smacked his head against the underside of Surtr’s head, cracking his jaw.

 

Surtr whimpered and collapsed on the ground, waiting for his jaw to heal so that he could attack Thor again. 

 

Thor took no time to gloat over hurting Surtr, and leaped onto the next wolf, grabbing his neck with his maw, and biting down.  _ Hard.  _

 

The wolf yelped and tried to get out of Thor’s hold, but Thor clamped down harder, sinking his teeth into the wolf’s neck.

 

When he knew that biting a little harder would break the wolf’s neck and kill him, he let go, and turned to around to bite the neck of the wolf that was leaping at him. 

 

He caught the wolf around their neck and threw them at two other wolves, hearing loud cracks from their legs. 

 

Now that there was only one wolf left, Thor stalked towards them, growling low in his throat. Without a moment’s hesitation, Thor tackled that wolf and bit and growled at him, forcing him into submission. 

 

Once the wolf submitted, Thor let go, and stalked over to Surtr, who was still panting on the ground. Thor knew that he had broken Surtr’s jaw, and it would take a few days to heal.

 

“ _ The next time you attempt to attack my mate or our pups, I  _ **_will_ ** _ kill you. I will eradicate your entire lineage, and leave your realm without a royal family. Do not show your face to me again.” _

 

Surtr growled and glared at Thor, knowing that he was in no state to fight. 

 

He had lost this battle.

 

Thor heard Loki whimper and limped towards him, sniffing him and rubbing against him to make sure that he wasn’t hurt.

 

“ _ Are you injured?” _

 

Loki whimpered again and shook his head no, pushing Thor away with his snout so that he could assess Thor’s wounds.

 

“ _ I’m fine…” _

 

Thor closed his eyes and winced when Loki began to lick at one of his wounds, but otherwise remained still, letting his mate tend to him.

 

Loki licked the blood from all of Thor’s wounds, his specialized saliva helping Thor’s blood clot. 

 

Werewolf saliva had a clotting factor and a numbing factor to it, which helped them heal quickly when their wounds were licked.

 

Werewolves regenerated quickly, so although Thor was very injured, he would be better by tomorrow afternoon.

 

“ _ They broke a few of my ribs…” _

 

Loki whined again and continued to lick Thor’s wounds, feeling extremely worried for his alpha.

 

Thor had taken on 6 firewolves from Muspelheim, land of the fire giants. All of the wolves had been significantly bigger than him, and he had managed to defeat them all, and force their leader into submission.

 

Loki began to look at Thor with newfound respect, and began to rub his snout over Thor’s face when he finished licking his wounds, whimpering slightly.

 

Thor closed his eyes and reciprocated this behavior, rubbing his face against Loki’s.

 

By doing this, their wolves were showing each other that they accepted each other as mates, and were reaffirming each other that they were fine.

 

After doing this, Loki looked out warily at the injured firewolves, beginning to get nervous. “ _ Can you walk? We need to find a new den.” _

 

Thor snorted, which was a wolf’s way of saying yes or agreeing. “ _ Not far, but I should be able to last long enough to find another den.” _

 

Loki snorted and began to pad forward, slowing his gait to match Thor’s. 

 

Together they walked through the forest, and found an unclaimed den about an hour away from their old one. 

 

Loki began to push Thor into it, wanting him to lie down. “ _ I’ll scent the area. Please go rest.” _

 

Thor blinked slowly and staggered, trying to stay awake. “ _ Let me help.” _

  
  


Loki growled low in his throat, and glared at Thor. “ _ No! I am covered in your scent; that is the same as you scenting this area.” _ He stopped growling and made a soft sound, showing that he was sincerely worried for Thor. “ _ Please go into the den.” _

 

They stared off for a few seconds before Thor snorted and went to go lay down inside the den.

 

Loki ran to go scent the surrounding area quickly, not wanting to leave Thor alone for too long.

 

He entered the den and found Thor up and waiting for him. He growled at him, trotting over and sitting down behind him. “ _ Why aren’t you sleeping?” _

 

Thor exhaled loudly, letting Loki lick at his fur and groom him. “ _ I was waiting for you.” _ He sounded like he was in a lot of pain, and this worried Loki greatly.

 

He pushed at Thor with his snout until Thor laid down, and continued to groom him, wanting him to be clean and comfortable while he slept. “ _ Well, I’m here now. Rest.” _

 

Thor closed his eyes then and let himself finally lose consciousness, sleeping throughout the rest of the day, and into the night. Loki guarded their den while Thor rested and recovered, forcing himself to stay awake and alert.

 

Thor didn’t wake up until daybreak of the next day, feeling much better than he did 12 hours ago.

 

Loki snapped his head towards Thor when the wolf began to shift and stretch, and he made a soft sound, licking at Thor’s face and snout. “ _ Are you awake?” _

 

Thor snorted. “ _ Yes.” _

 

Loki exhaled softly, continuing to groom Thor. “ _ Are you hungry?” _

 

_ “I can’t hunt yet; my ribs haven’t healed.” _

 

“ _ I will hunt for us.” _

 

Thor growled low in his throat then. “ _ No.” _

 

Loki growled back, standing his ground. “ _ Yes! You’re injured, and you won’t get better unless you eat. I’m hungry too, and there are deer a mile away. I’ll kill two small ones and bring one back for you.” _

 

Thor wasn’t happy with this, but knew that Loki spoke the truth. They needed to eat. And he wouldn’t get any better unless he did so.

 

“ _ How is your jaw?” _

 

Thor warily opened his mouth and closed it a few times, testing it. It was bruised, but not fractured or broken, so he could still eat. “ _ Fine.” _

 

Loki finished grooming Thor, and stood up, trotting to the mouth of the den. “ _ I will be back soon. Please rest.” _

 

Thor was silent for a moment. He still wasn’t sure that Loki should be hunting alone right now, especially after the fight with Surtr. “ _... Please be safe, Loki.” _

 

He watched Loki leave and began to feel tired again, nodding off to sleep. He woke up when he heard a loud plop in front of him, and looked up at Loki, who dropped a small deer in front of him.

 

“ _ Here. Please eat. If you need me to tear off chunks for you, please let me know.” _

 

Thor snorted, standing up and prodding at the carcass with his nose. “ _ Have you eaten already?” _

 

“ _ Yes. This is for you. If you need more, I ate extra in case you needed some of that too.” _

 

Although they would balk at the very idea of eating regurgitated food in their human forms, it was a very common practice for injured wolves who could not hunt to eat the regurgitated food from their pack members. It helped them heal, and most importantly, it kept them alive.

 

“ _ Thank you.” _

 

Loki watched Thor eat his meal, and sat down, making sure that he wasn’t overexerting himself. Thor ate everything he could from the carcass, and sat down, licking his snout free of the blood and bits of muscle and skin. 

 

Loki stared at him for a few seconds. “ _ Are you still hungry?” _

 

“ _...Yes.” _

 

Loki nodded and stood up, moving the carcass out of the den. When he returned, he spat up the extra food he had eaten, offering it to Thor.

 

Once he had been sated, he laid back down, exhaling softly when Loki began to groom him. “ _ Thank you, Omega.” _

 

Loki snorted in reply. “ _ You’re welcome, Alpha.” _

 

Once Thor was fully clean, Loki began to groom himself, and looked warily outside of the den. “ _ The elk we were going to hunt has left our territory.” _

 

Thor made a soft sound. “ _ Did you come across any other large prey while hunting?” _

 

_ “Just the male stag of the group of deer we’ve been hunting from.” _

 

“ _ Do you want to hunt him?” _

 

Loki made a noncommittal noise, laying down and closing his eyes. “ _ We’ll see how you feel tomorrow.” _

 

Thor watched Loki drift off to sleep, and decided that although tired, he would stay up and guard the den.

 

Loki slept until high noon, and woke up, stretching and yawning loudly. “ _ Are you feeling better?” _

 

Thor took in a deep breath, checking to see if his ribs were still broken. It hurt a little bit to take deep breaths, but his ribs seemed to be healed enough for him to walk and run. “ _ I’m well enough to walk and run. We should begin stalking the stag and figuring out how to hunt it successfully.” _

 

Loki snorted in agreement and stood up as well, letting Thor lead them out of the cave.

 

They paused to smell the air, and began to run towards the direction of the group of deer. The wind told them that the deer were about 2 miles ahead of them, and once they reached the stream that the deer were drinking at, they hid under an outcropping, which would prevent the wind from carrying their scent to the deer, and alerting them to their presence.

 

Over the next 3 days, Loki and Thor stalked this group, learning their patterns, and watching their every move.

 

They learned that before moving to a new area to rest for the night, the Stag was the first to enter an area. They planned on attacking the stag at night, using the darkness to their advantage. They would attack him before he had a chance to call out for help, and drag him into a secluded area next to the part of the woods the deer were planning on sleeping in for the night.

 

Stags weighed around 500 pounds, so it would take the efforts of both Thor and Loki to bring him down, and break his neck.

 

Once it was nighttime, Loki and Thor positioned themselves, and waited for the Stag to enter the forest clearing. Once he got to the very center, they attacked, and Loki latched onto the stag’s rump, which made the stag turn and try to stab Loki with his antlers in order to break free. Loki held on and clamped down harder, severing one of the major blood vessels in the stag’s hind leg. Thor took advantage of the Stag’s turned and exposed neck, and jumped onto the side of the stag, dragging him down.

 

He took the stag’s thick neck into his mouth and bit down, severing his jugular.

 

The stag tried his best to fight Thor and Loki off, but was no match for two starving wolves.

 

The pair dragged the stag into a new clearing, and continued to hold onto him until he stopped struggling.

 

Once he was dead, Thor howled into the night, proud of he and Loki’s kill. Loki added his howl to Thor’s, and together, the two told the night of their conquest.

 

After howling, Thor and Loki attacked the dead stag, beyond starving. They hadn’t eaten in 3 days, in preparation for this kill. 

 

They gorged on this meal, and after eating their fill, began to clean and groom each other, reaffirming their intentions to mate and take care of each other as if they were mates.

 

Once they finished this, Loki yawned and stretched out, looking around him. “ _ We should try to find a den to sleep in for the night. We’ll trek back to the cabin tomorrow.” _

 

Thor snorted in agreement, and began to search the area for a free den.

 

They found one 3 miles away from the group of deer, and entered it, lying down next to each other and falling asleep.

 

They woke up the next morning and began the long trek back to their cabin. They were about 27 miles away, and knew that it would take about 2 days to get back if they ran at a comfortable pace.

 

By the time they returned to the cabin and reverted to their human forms, they received a call from their parents that the car they sent to pick them up would be there in an hour. 

 

Loki sighed and walked towards the bathroom, looking around to see if the shower was big enough for the both of them. 

 

Thor sat down on the edge of his bed, hating the feeling of being grimy and sticky. Nevertheless, he offered to let Loki shower first, wanting the needs of his omega to be taken care of first.

 

“There’s enough room for the both of us, Thor.” called Loki, stepping under the steady stream of water.

 

Thor stood up and made his way into the bathroom, warily entering the shower. 

 

He and Loki had gotten  _ extremely _ close this week, and Loki was finally beginning to relax around Thor, showing him parts of himself that he had never shown him before.

 

Their wolves had agreed to mate to each other during this full moon, so now that that had been established, Thor and Loki felt a unique closeness to each other. 

 

Loki stepped aside so that Thor could step under the stream of water, and began to wash his body while Thor used the water to wash off the dirt and grime from himself.

 

Once they were both cleaned, they stepped out of the shower and dried off, heading back to the main room of the cabin.

 

Loki sat down on his side of the bed and looked at Thor tentatively, wondering if he should ask Thor to have sex.

 

It had been a week since they had slept together, as they were too focused on the hunt to be intimate in their wolf forms. He knew he could always wait until tonight, but his inner wolf was beginning to feel greedy, and convinced him that there was no reason he couldn’t sleep with him now and then again tonight.

 

“Thor?”

 

Thor looked up from pulling on his underwear. “Yes?”

 

“Do… you want to… do anything before our parents come?”

 

Thor furrowed his brow, not understanding what Loki meant. “Like…?”

 

Loki blushed, wondering why he was suddenly so embarrassed. He had never shied away from asking or demanding sex from a partner before.

 

“I… want to have sex.”

 

Thor widened his eyes slightly, looking over at Loki. He wasn’t against sleeping with the wolf by any means, he was just… surprised by his request. Thor looked at his phone, seeing that they had about 45 minutes before the car came. “Okay.”

 

He removed his underwear and walked over to Loki’s side of the bed, bending over and beginning to kiss him.

 

Their coupling this time wasn’t full of the awkwardness that their first few romps had been full of, and right when they finished, a loud knock sounded at their door. 

 

“We’ll be out in a moment!” called Thor, waiting until he heard footsteps walk away from the door.

 

He and Loki stared at each other for a few seconds before closing their eyes and kissing each other again and again. Loki pulled away though before it went past the point of no return, and placed a gentle hand on Thor’s broad chest. “We have to go. We’ll continue when we get home.”

 

Thor sighed but agreed, and begrudgingly pulled himself from Loki, walking to the bathroom to clean himself up before getting dressed.

 

He was glad that he and Loki were no longer feeling like strangers, and he felt relieved that his wolf agreed with bonding to Loki. 

 

He found himself wondering briefly what their parents had planned for them, and discovered that he was actually beginning to look forward to it.

 

Loki was a  _ very _ frustrating person, but… he also had a good heart. And for that reason, Thor was looking forward to getting to know Loki, and hoped that one day, he would love the wolf too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter should be out sometime this weekend or on Monday.


	4. Loki's Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Quick note before you read. The Luna Matriarch is another name for a queen, and a Luna is an omega wolf that is married to a pack leader.

After dressing themselves and making sure they looked presentable, Loki and Thor grabbed their bags and headed outside, climbing into the SUV their parents had sent for them.

 

The driver let them know that they would be taken to a restaurant in the city they were currently living in, and that their parents would meet them there.

 

They arrived at the restaurant an hour later, and got out of the car, entering the upscale establishment. A waitress led them to a private room, and bowed low, showing respect.

 

Their mothers stood up immediately and walked over to hug them both, kissing their cheeks in greeting.

 

They all sat down afterwards, and after ordering, Odin cleared his throat, beginning to speak. “I can assume that your week together faired well?”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, sipping at their drinks. “Yes, Father. I am afraid that we ran into Muspelheim’s prince while we were there.”

 

Odin frowned deeply, confused. “Why was this an issue? Jötunheim is allied with Muspelheim, are they not?”

 

Farbauti sighed then, answering the king’s question. “They are allied with Svartalfheim, and Svartalfheim only. Our realms get along, but… they are not our ally.”

 

Odin’s frown only increased. This would make it that much harder to bring Midgard and the Nine Realms under the control of Asgard, and it increased their chances of going to war.

 

“What did he say?”

 

Thor shared a look with Loki. “He… he said that he would go to war to earn the right to take Loki’s hand. And… he tried to kill Loki and I with a few members of his pack.”

 

Their parents widened their eyes in shock, and Laufey shook his head, reaching out to Loki. “Why didn’t you call us?!”

 

Loki sighed, setting down his drink. “Because Thor was injured. He… he fought off 6 firewolves by himself, and needed to recover. By the time he recovered, we both decided to continue the hunt. Surtr and his pack members were damaged enough to not follow us.”

 

Farbauti spoke next, visibly bothered by this news. “I will speak to Muspelheim’s king after this. War is something that the realms haven’t seen in decades, and if I can help it, it will remain that way.”

 

Odin was silent here.

 

If the realms went to war with Muspelheim and Svartalfheim, and  _ won _ , it would be easier to rule the Nine Realms with an iron fist.

 

He would keep this thought to himself though; there was no need to speak of war when it was brought up by an overconfident prince.

 

“It… also seemed as if Surtr was under the impression that he and I were to mate once I finished my schooling.”

 

Laufey scowled, annoyed that the heir to Muspelheim thought this. “We never gave any indication that you two would be wed. I understand that our kingdoms are close, but… that doesn’t mean he should’ve attacked you both.”

 

Loki nodded, agreeing with his mother. Their food arrived then, and after everything had been passed out to the right person, Frigga began to speak. “It has been arranged that you will both be moving to Jötunheim at the end of the week. After Loki’s heat, Thor will be formally introduced to the wolves of the realm, and you will both begin training.”

 

Thor made a face of discontent at this, but remained silent, accepting that he had no say in the matter. “Can Freyr visit me while I’m there?”

 

The parents shared looks with each other before Laufey nodded. “Yes. Your friend may visit you whenever you’d like, for as long as you’d like.”

 

Thor relaxed then, pleased by this. He didn’t want to be alone in this new realm, and since Loki had some reservations about conceiving, he knew he would be in Jötunheim for at least 2 years.

 

They updated their parents about the rest of their hunt, and after being told that they would be spending the week volunteering at a daycare, finished their meal and returned home.

 

Because they only needed to pack their clothing before returning to Jötunheim, they decided it would be best to pack the night before they were set to get on a plane to the realm.

 

The rest of their day was spent relaxing in their apartment, watching silly movies together and having sex.

 

Now that their reservations towards each other had been diminished, they felt more comfortable acting upon their carnal desires. Wolves had  _ extremely _ high libidos, so it was no surprise that the two found themselves entangled in each other’s embrace so often.

 

The next morning, the pair were slated to visit a daycare for a few hours each day during the week, beginning at 9am. This exercise was meant to help them learn a few parenting skills, since they would be wrapped up in intense training once they moved to Jötunheim.

 

Thor was the first to wake up this morning surprisingly, and shook Loki awake gently. “Loki… it is time for us to get ready. We have to be at the daycare in an hour.”

 

Loki groaned, frowning slightly. “What time is it?”

 

“8.”

 

Loki groaned again and slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed. He felt as if he had run a marathon for some reason, and didn’t understand why he was cramping so much. 

 

He figured that his stomach wasn’t agreeing with the duck he’d eaten yesterday at the restaurant, and sighed, beginning to sit up in bed. “ _ Norns _ , I don’t want to be around children today.”

 

Thor laughed softly, sitting up as well. “Do you not like children?”

 

Loki frowned slightly. “I  _ do. _ Just… not children belonging to other people.”

 

This made Thor laugh again, and he smiled softly at Loki, amused with his blunt honesty. “Well… all that matters is that you love our pups with the same undying love that your parents give you.”

 

Loki found a small smile gracing his lips at this, and he stood up, yawning and heading towards the bathroom. “I’m showering first.”

 

Thor watched the door close before sitting up completely and reaching for his phone. He was surprised to see a message from Freyr asking to meet up later today, so he replied and let him know he’d be over there later that night. 

 

Loki exited the bathroom about 10 minutes later, and after they both got dressed and ready for the day, they left their apartment and got into their car, letting their personal driver know where they would be going for the day.

 

They arrived at the daycare of a very prominent business center, and exited the SUV, warily entering the daycare. 

 

A bubbly omega at the front desk smiled at the pair and stood, beckoning them over. She bowed low to both princes before straightening back up. “Welcome! It is an honor to have princes from Jötunheim and Asgard here to help us for the week. You’re both setting a great example.”

 

Loki shot her a tight smile and nodded, looking around warily. He hadn’t been around children for longer than 5 minutes before, and now he was expected to be around them 6 hours a day, 4 days this week.

 

“If you’ll both follow me, you’ll be given a rundown on the daycare, and how to care for each age group.”

 

The pair nodded, and followed the omega wolf, sitting down in a room that was full of pups aged 0 to 6 months.

 

“This is our nursery. We feed the pups every 2 hours, and try to keep a daycare worker for every 4 infants. Because there are 12 infants, and we now have you both, you will each be responsible for about 2 infants today. We’ll show you how to properly hold them, feed them, and change their diapers.”

 

Loki stared at the infants like they were unholy beings. “... Do they only sleep throughout the day?”

 

The daycare worker nodded, walking over to a crib to check on one of the pups. “The pups will be ready to eat again in about an hour, so we can start teaching you how to properly hold them now.”

 

Loki frowned deeply, not happy about having to be around pups for the week. He didn’t  _ hate _ children per se, he just didn’t like spending time around young wolves. They had too much energy, asked too many questions, and never stayed clean.

 

He found himself wondering deeply how he would handle being a mother, and hoped that he would love his pups, whenever he decided to have them.

 

“Prince Loki?”

 

He looked up quickly, realizing that the daycare worker was holding out an infant for him to take. “Would you like to go first?”

 

He wanted to say no, but knew that he would make his kingdom and Thor’s kingdom look bad if he did so. A respectable queen was one who adhered to tradition, and didn’t stray terribly far from the roles and personality traits that being an omega dictated they should have.

 

Without speaking, Loki took the small infant in his arms, and looked up at the daycare worker, wondering what to do. He had always seen the wolves of his pack cradle infants in the crook of their arms, so he carefully moved the baby there, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “... Am I holding it correctly?”

 

The daycare worker held back a laugh, and helped Loki position the baby properly in his arms. “It’s best if you hold infants like this, Prince Loki.”

 

Loki looked down at the sleeping infant, wondering how other omegas felt so attached to pups. Right now, staring at this baby, he didn’t feel anything other than minor annoyance.

 

“Now to keep the infant asleep, rock in the chair at a gentle pace.”

 

Loki nodded and did as he was told, beginning to rock in the rocking chair. He went slow, not wanting to set a pace that was too fast and would wake the baby up.

 

He watched Thor take the infant handed to him by the daycare worker as well, and together they rocked the pups, enjoying the silence. 

 

Their lives had been in a constant state of chaos lately, so to have some peace and quiet was pleasing.

 

30 minutes into holding the babies, the daycare worker let them know that it was time to feed them, and walked them over to the cribs, helping them set the babies down.

 

The rest of the day went by quite slowly, and by the end of it, Loki was absolutely miserable. He wasn’t very good at feeding babies or calming them down, and while Thor managed to keep the infants he was in charge of calm and happy, Loki’s infants continued to scream or cry, and refused to remain calm the entire day.

 

Thor felt bad for him, and decided that they would go out for lunch before returning home. 

 

The particular restaurant that he chose was one that specializes in creating meals that were created from prey killed during hunts. 

 

Everything was fresh and prepared in the restaurant daily, so Thor figured feeding Loki’s inner wolf would help him feel better.

 

After a waiter sat them down in a secluded booth and took their orders, Thor looked over at Loki, observing him. He was beginning to get better at reading Loki’s facial expressions to determine what he was thinking or what mood he was in, and right now it seemed like Loki was annoyed and… scared.

 

Thor reached across the table and gently took Loki’s hand, startling him. “Loki.”

 

Loki blinked, slowly relaxing and letting Thor continue to hold his hand. “Yes?”

 

“Would you like to talk about today?”

 

Loki frowned, looking away and off to the side. “No.”

 

“Well I think we should talk about it. It’s obviously bothering you.”

 

Loki looked back at Thor, narrowing his eyes for a moment. “That doesn’t mean I want to talk about it.”

 

Thor’s gaze softened. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Loki. Just… know that I noticed something was wrong, and that I would like to talk about whatever is bothering you when you’re ready.”

 

They weren’t bonded yet, so Loki couldn’t tell if Thor really meant this or not. He decided after a few seconds that he could trust Thor with this information, as the wolf had never done anything to show that he  _ couldn’t _ trust him.

 

“I… am  _ concerned _ about my abilities to be a good mother. Especially after today.”

 

Thor reached across the table with his other hand and grabbed Loki’s, intertwining their fingers. “Loki… there are  _ plenty _ of people who can’t  _ stand _ children, but adore their own.”

 

Loki wasn’t convinced by this. “I’m an omega, Thor. I should be  _ dying _ to have pups of my own. I should’ve been over the  _ moon _ upon hearing that we’ll be spending the week at the daycare. But instead, I’m anything but.” He sighed and shook his head, annoyed with himself. 

 

“Until you met me, you’d never cooked before, correct?”

 

Loki nodded slowly, not understanding where Thor was going with this. “Correct…”

 

“But when you were placed into a situation where you were expected to cook, you made meals that were better than anything I’ve ever tasted.”

 

Loki blushed, surprised by the compliment. “...Thank you.”

 

“And I assume it will be the same when we eventually have pups of our own. You might think that you’re not going to be a good mother, but when placed in a situation where you have pups, you’ll end up being the  _ best _ mother out there.”

 

Loki was touched that Thor was comforting him so genuinely, and looked away, a fierce blush spreading across his face. “Thank you, Alpha…”

 

Thor nodded, pulling Loki’s hands over to kiss them. “Not being good at something now doesn’t always mean you will always be bad at it.”

 

Loki nodded dumbly, blown away by Thor’s kindness and uplifting words. He knew then that he had gravely misjudged the wolf during their first night together.

 

Thor kissed Loki’s knuckles again before letting them go, and laughed softly, amused that Loki was so surprised. “That was something that my grandfather always taught me. And it’s something that I’ve lived by ever since he told me.”

 

Loki’s inner wolf was pleased that Thor felt comfortable enough around him to share something so intimate and personal. Although they felt closer than two people should after two and a half weeks of knowing each other, they were still learning and figuring out who each other was, and learning to get along, so they always found it nice when the other opened up and shared something intimate or personal.

 

Their week spent at the daycare was tough for Loki, but he comforted himself with the words Thor had told him on that day, and he tried his best to not let the fact that he wasn’t very good with kids bother him. 

 

Saturday marked 3 weeks since Loki and Thor met, and was also the day that they were slated to move to Jötunheim. 

 

Freyr was curious to see how their new life would be, and wanted to experience what it was like living in a different realm, so he followed the pair to Jötunheim, thankful that he would be getting his own suite in the palace.

 

Traveling from Midgard to Jötunheim took about 10 hours, and by the time they arrived, the trio were  _ exhausted _ .

 

They retired to their rooms, and slept through the night, waking up around 10 the next morning.

 

Loki was the first one to wake up like usual, and he headed to he in Thor’s spacious bathroom, getting ready for the day. 

 

His parents had moved he and Thor into 1 of 2 King and Queen suites in the castle, and although Thor and Loki were too tired last night to admire and explore their new suite in the castle, Loki took his time today to explore.

 

He started with their bathroom, and saw that the large bathroom had two of everything, save a bath. The bath instead was large enough for two frost wolves, so Loki knew that he and Thor would have no trouble taking a bath together from time to time, should they desire to.

 

He walked out of the bathroom and looked around their bedroom then, realizing just how large everything was. Living in Midgard for 7 years had caused him to forget just how much bigger the furniture and buildings were in Jötunheim.

 

Their bedroom consisted of a substantially sized bed, two dressers, a large floor to ceiling mirror spanning the length of their front bedroom wall, a reading nook near a window, an impossibly large bookshelf, and two doors that led to their separate closets. 

 

Loki saw a room-sized space in their bedroom that was void of all furniture, and found himself wondering briefly what it was for.

 

He made a mental note to ask his mother later, and walked into his massive closet, pleased to finally have such a large closet again. His clothing had been organized just the way he liked it - the type of clothing by color type- and he decided on a nice pair of slacks and a tight-fitting dress shirt. It was  _ slightly _ tighter than he remembered, but he wore it anyway, as it wasn’t tight enough to be uncomfortable.

 

After getting dressed for the day and combing through his hair and slicking it back, Loki exited their bedroom and looked around at the rest of their suite.

 

There seemed to be a second floor that led to numerous empty bedrooms, and on the first floor, there was a spacious living room, two offices, a large kitchen, an even bigger dining room, and three empty rooms that Loki and Thor could design to be whatever they wanted.

 

All in all, it was a very nice suite, and he was pleased to see that the schedule for the maid and the cook were posted on the refrigerator. 

 

It seemed that the cook would be there in an hour, so he went back to him and Thor’s room, and sat down in the chair in their reading nook, choosing a book at random and beginning to read.

 

Thor woke up about an hour later, surprised to see Loki curled up reading a book. He yawned softly, catching his attention. “Good morning, Loki.”

 

Loki looked up from his book, nodding at Thor. “Good morning.”

 

Thor stretched out in bed then, and sat up slowly, yawning again. “Are we eating breakfast with your parents this morning?”

 

Loki looked up from his book again. “No. We only eat with my parents during dinner every Sunday from now on. A cook should be here making breakfast now, though.”

 

Thor seemed surprised by this. “Well that’s one thing our royal families have in common; the Sunday dinner.”

 

Loki hummed in reply, continuing to read his book. “You should probably shower. We have a long day ahead of us to prepare for my heat in a few days.”

 

Thor nodded and got up, heading to what he assumed to be the bathroom. He was surprised to see that there were two of everything, and saw that Loki had claimed his side of the bathroom, leaving Thor the other side.

 

He showered and brushed through his teeth and hair, exiting the bathroom and entering what he hoped was his closet. 

 

He exited a few minutes later, fresh, dressed, and ready to begin his day. Loki looked up and closed his book, setting it on the window sill. “You look very nice.”

 

Thor smiled, happy that Loki complimented him. “Thank you; as do you.”

 

Loki got up and walked past Thor, beckoning for him to follow. “The suite they gave us is quite large; there’s an entire floor full of unfurnished bedrooms.”

 

Thor laughed softly, looking around at the place. Everything was much bigger than it was in Midgard or Asgard, and it was strange, being around furniture that didn’t make him feel like a giant.

 

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, and afterwards, Loki led them to his parents’ suite, hoping that they were still in there. It was a Sunday, so they shouldn’t be too busy.

 

He knocked a few times on the door, waiting for his mother to call out for him to come in.

 

Laufey looked up and smiled when Loki entered the room, standing up and walking over to hug his son. “Baby! Good morning! It’s so  _ good _ to have you back where you belong, even if it will only be for a little while.”

 

Loki breathed in his mother’s comforting scent, glad to be back home. He hoped that he would be able to stay for at  _ least _ two years before it was time to travel to Asgard.

 

“Did you both eat already?”

 

Loki nodded, letting go of his mother. “Yes. I was planning on taking Thor out for the customary preheat hunt today; should I postpone it?”

 

Laufey shook his head, giving his permission. “That’s fine. Your father and I will join you.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow here. “I don’t mean to be rude, but… why?”

 

“Because we would like to see first hand how you and Thor work together during a hunt.” answered Farbauti, entering the room. “We would also like to witness the hunting style of an Asgardian wolf, and help show him how to hunt in our realm if need be.”

 

Loki nodded, not too bothered by his parents wanting to join he and Thor during the week-long hunt.

 

They decided that they would begin the hunt at sunset, so they had the entire day to themselves. 

 

Loki thought it would be a good idea to show Thor around the palace and the royal city of Central, wanting him to become acquainted with the realm. 

 

It was odd for Thor to suddenly not be the tallest one in the room, and he tried his best to calm his inner wolf of this minor annoyance. It was very refreshing to explore and spend the day outside of the house that was of their own accord, and he found himself beginning to enjoy the scenery of the kingdom. 

 

The architecture was full of muted colors, and he was surprised that they had managed to somehow make the buildings and structures look lively and not dead or boring. 

 

It warmed his heart to see the large families out and about, and he noticed that the city seemed very busy. He commented on it, and Loki laughed, looking around as well.

 

“They’re all preparing for the full moon. They’re spending quality time with their families before the omegas go into their heats. There is usually a large festival on the day of every full moon, where we celebrate life and fertility. Sacrifices caught from the hunt are given to the Norns, and we pray for another successful heat.”

 

Thor was pleasantly surprised by this. “Now  _ that _ is interesting. Those of my realm generally throw our festival  _ after _ the heats of the omegas.”

 

Loki laughed softly, amused by this. “Immediately after? Or a few weeks later, when they show signs of pregnancy?”

 

“Both, actually.” explained Thor, following Loki over to a bridge so that they could stare down at the clear river below. “Asgardians love throwing festivals and celebrations, so… our praises to the Norns are centered around celebrating new life, and the hopeful creation of it.”

 

This made Loki laugh. “So I’ll have to get used to numerous celebrations and festivals as Queen of Asgard?” 

 

Thor looked down at the river, seeing the fish swim up to the spots where pups were dropping small pellets of food into the water. “Yes. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

 

Loki let go of Thor’s hand to reach into his pocket to pay for some fish pellets at the quarter machine next to them, and handed half of them to Thor. “It will be an interesting experience. I look forward to it.”

 

They relaxed in comfortable silence and fed the fish, enjoying the company of each other. 

 

Thor thought it was nice to spend some time getting to know Loki like this. It was nice, being able to learn things about the prince. 

 

They spent the rest of their day traveling around the city and seeing the different sights, and when the sun began to set, returned to the palace.

 

Loki led them to the back of the palace, which led to the royal hunting grounds. Only members of the royal family and pack leaders of districts or cities and their families were allowed to hunt here, so it was full of wolves tonight.

 

Loki and Thor met Loki’s parents near the locker rooms for the wolves, and undressed and transformed quickly.

 

Thor was amazed at how big the frostwolves were, and found himself looking around in wonder and awe.

 

“ _ You’re quite large for an Asgardian wolf, Thor.” _

 

Thor looked over at Farbauti, feeling proud of his size. “ _ Thank you.” _

 

Laufey and Loki padded up to the pair, looking identical in every way. The only way Thor could tell them apart was the slight difference in length. Laufey was about 3 inches longer than Loki and an inch or 2 taller.

 

“ _ We’re about to howl for the hunt to begin. Please join us, Thor.” _

 

Thor snorted in understanding, and followed Loki and his parents over to the center of the clearing all of the wolves were in. Every wolf stilled as their king and queen strode to the center, and turned towards them, sitting down.

 

Farbauti began to howl into the night sky, and was joined by Laufey a minute later. Loki signaled to Thor that it would be his turn to howl a minute after Laufey, so Thor straightened up, and howled when his turn finally came. 

 

Loki howled next, and a minute after him, every pack leader howled. Next came every Luna, and finally everyone howled together, signaling that a new hunt was about to begin.

 

One by one, each group stopped howling, until Farbauti was the last one whose voice reached out and up into the night sky.

 

The second that Farbauti finished howling, the wolves separated into their hunting groups, and started running into the woods, spreading out throughout the large forest.

 

Farbauti and Laufey ran forward without warning, so Loki and Thor followed them into the forest, running and jumping over fallen logs or branches.

 

They ran for about an hour, and stopped in a clearing about 10 miles out from the palace grounds. 

 

Farbauti sniffed the air, turning his head sharply to the right. “ _ Snow bison.” _

 

Thor was surprised to hear that they were going to hunt such a large beast from the very beginning, but remained silent, wanting to prove himself to Loki’s parents and Loki’s people.

 

Loki sniffed the air next, his nose twitching ever so slightly. “ _ There’s too many. It’s a herd.” _

 

Farbauti stepped closer to Loki and sniffed the air again. “ _ We’ll spot out the weak and attack. If more members of our pack plan to attack the herd, then we will work with them.” _

 

They all agreed, and trudged forward, running to where they smelled the herd. They noticed that about 50 wolves were downwind from the herd, so Farbauti went to gather the pack leaders present, to lay down a plan. 

 

“ _ Come with me, Thor.” _

 

Thor shot Loki a confused look, but followed Farbauti, noticing that the other wolves were staring at him with thinly veiled jealousy and disappointment. 

 

The 4 pack leaders present in this group of 50 wolves trotted up to Farbauti, giving Thor a once over.

 

“ _ I assume this is the Asgardian Prince?” _

 

_ “You assume correctly.” _

 

Thor stood tall and confident around the pack leaders, showing them that he refused to appear submissive or weak to them.

 

He dipped his head at each wolf, showing them that he acknowledged their presence and their ranking within the pack. They warily did the same to him, and turned back towards Farbauti, wanting to know the plan.

 

The king turned towards the herd, looking over at them, and assessing their group.

 

The herd was 20 strong, and full of female snow bison. Farbauti frowned deeply then. This herd had already been mated, which meant that most if not all of the female bison were pregnant.

 

“ _ We shall find another herd; one that has not gone through or is in the midst of mating season.” _

 

One of the pack leaders growled, annoyed by this. “ _ This is a perfectly good herd! It would be enough to feed-” _

 

Farbauti growled loudly at the pack leader who spoke against him, snapping at him harshly and making him leap away. “ _ We do  _ **_not_ ** _ hunt young animals. And we do  _ **_not_ ** _ hunt pregnant or nursing mothers.” _ He turned around then, repeating this to every wolf present. “ _ Anyone found hunting a young animal or a pregnant or nursing mother  _ **_will_ ** _ face punishment.” _

 

He glared at the pack leader who tried to go against him. “ _ Do I make myself clear?” _

 

The pack leader curled his tail and bowed his head, showing Farbauti that he submitted. “ _ I understand.” _

 

Farbauti barked then, catching the attention of every wolf present. “ _ We shall search for another herd. Follow my lead.” _

 

He signaled for Thor to follow him back to Laufey and Loki, and began to trot for a few seconds before breaking out into a run.

 

Loki spared Thor a glance before he began to run as well, following his father. “ _ Was the herd full of females?” _

 

“ _ Yes.” _

 

Loki exhaled, a slight frown on his face.

 

“ _ Loki?” _

 

“ _ Yes?” _

 

_ “Why does your pack refuse to hunt the young, or pregnant or nursing mothers?” _

 

Loki was silent for a minute.  _ “Because of what happened to my brothers. They understand that hunting is in our nature, but realize that we can control who we hunt. So young animals and pregnant or nursing mothers are out of the question.” _

 

_ “Are the wolves of your pack never allowed to hunt a young animal or a pregnant or nursing mother?” _

 

_ “Not necessarily. If a wolf is on the verge of starvation, or has to provide for their family, then they are allowed to hunt whatever prey comes across their path. Those are the only exceptions.” _

 

Thor wasn’t terribly surprised that Loki’s parents implemented this rule after the death of their sons, but was intrigued that this realm had this rule. He had definitely never heard of a realm having this rule before, and was interested to see how they hunted with this rule in place.

 

They searched the forest for 3 hours before coming upon the first sign of another snow bison herd. 

 

They treaded carefully in the snow, and saw that this herd was larger than the last one, and full of males and females.

 

The snow bison were asleep, so Farbauti and Thor went around to the pack leaders and developed a plan of attack.

 

It would be counterproductive to hunt all of the male bison, so they decided that the pack leaders would each take down a male bison with a few members of their pack, while the other wolves would take down some of the females.

 

Because bison were so large, it took about 3 to 5 wolves to bring down a fully grown male. 

 

Farbauti and Thor trotted back over to Loki and Laufey, and relayed the plan to them. They would be taking down the largest male bison of that particular herd, and needed to devise a plan on how to safely take down the animal.

 

“ _ How do you think we should handle this, Thor?” _

 

Thor knew that Farbauti was testing him, so he looked out to the herd, and studied the surrounding location of the largest male bison.

 

The trees were too thin for them to climb into the branches, and there were no outcroppings to leap off of. Their best option would be to wait for the wind to stop blowing, and attack then. 

 

“ _ We should wait for the wind to stop blowing, so that our scents are not carried. We should position ourselves immediately, but not too close. We don’t want the prey to know that we’re here. Once the wind ceases, we attack.” _

 

He looked back at the bison, seeing how large it was. “ _ As for the bison we’re attacking… we should attack from behind. It’s too large to risk attacking it head-on. Once we overwhelm it, we will work to push it onto its side, exposing its stomach. One or two of us should begin to kill it by ripping open its stomach. Any more than that at a time, and we’ll risk having our legs broken or being seriously maimed.” _

 

Laufey and Farbauti looked at each other, having a private conversation. Finally, they turned back towards Thor and Loki. “ _ This… is different from how we usually hunt, but… we will try this way of attack.” _

 

They followed Thor until they were a few dozen yards away from the bison, and waited for the wind to die down.

 

They stayed alert and aware of every sound, of every movement, of every breath. It took about two hours for the wind to stop blowing on and off, and the second that they sensed that the wind was done blowing for good, they attacked, catching the herd by surprise.

 

Laufey and Loki were the first to attach themselves the rump of the large bison, and helped slow it down and prevent it from running away.

 

Thor and Farbauti latched on next, and together the four wolves dragged the bison down until it stumbled under their weight, and fell down. 

 

The wolves worked together to push the bison on its side, and once its stomach was exposed, Farbauti and Thor leaped back, letting Loki and Laufey take the kill.

 

The bison struggled for about a minute before going limp, and Loki and Laufey let go, making room for Thor and Farbauti so that the two alphas could eat their fill.

 

Once they were done, Loki and Laufey feasted on the bison, and rubbed their bodies over it to mark it as their kill. There was enough of the bison left over for each of them to finish eating in the morning, so rubbing their scents over it let other wolves know that this kill belonged to them.

 

After they had eaten their fill, the Loki and Laufey began to clean and groom their alphas, reaffirming their bond.

 

Loki and Thor were not mated yet, but Loki did this to show gratitude and affection towards Thor, who accepted this behavior readily. 

 

The omegas then cleaned and groomed themselves, before following Thor and Farbauti out of the clearing. 

 

The king led them to a large den that could accommodate the 4 of them, and let each wolf enter before him. “ _ I will take first watch with Thor. Loki and Laufey, please rest.” _

 

Loki blinked slowly, his exhaustion evident. He stumbled and fell down, scaring his mother to no end. “ _ Baby?! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!” _

 

Laufey whimpered and circled around Loki, pushing and prodding at him with his snout to see if he was hurt or injured anywhere. 

 

“ _ I-I’m fine, Mother. That kill just took a bit more effort than I originally thought.” _

 

Laufey shared a look with Farbauti and Thor, not convinced. “ _ Try and fall asleep, Loki baby. We have to make another kill in two days to sacrifice to the Norns, and you’ll need your strength.” _

 

Loki wheezed softly and closed his eyes, falling asleep within seconds. Laufey looked up at the pair then, clearly worried. “ _ I’ll watch him.” _

 

Farbauti snorted softly, and padded to the foot of the den, waiting for Thor to follow him.

 

Once they were both seated, Farbauti began to speak. “ _ Your method of hunting bison, Thor. Is this how those of your realm hunt them?” _

 

_ “No. It is something that my grandfather started doing during his hunts, and he taught it to me. It only works if you’re hunting in a group though, and is a very useful tactic, so I use it when I see fit.” _

 

Farbauti was silent then, mulling over this. 

 

The two of them spoke off and on for the next few hours, and when the sun began to rise in the sky, switched positions with Laufey. Farbauti told Thor to watch over Loki and try to get some rest, so he did, feeling worried for the wolf.

 

He didn’t want to wake him up, so he curled around him protectively, resting his head next to his.

 

They slept until high noon, and Thor woke back up, going to the foot of the den to guard it with Laufey while Loki and Farbauti slept.

 

“ _ Has Loki been extremely tired lately?” _

 

Thor turned to look at Laufey for a moment, thinking. Loki was extremely tired the entire week they were at the daycare, but he had assumed that that was due to stress.  _ “Do you think he is ill?” _

 

Laufey looked back at his still sleeping son, who had been asleep for 12 hours now.  _ “I don’t know. I… have a theory, but it is unlikely.” _

 

_ “What is it? I would still like to hear it.” _

 

_ “... How many times were you and Loki together the first day you were intimate as a couple?” _

 

Thor exhaled sharply, not expecting this question.  _ “... More than once.” _

 

_ “And how often are you intimate now?” _

 

_ “... At least once a day.” _

 

He was embarrassed, being so candid with Laufey. But he knew that Loki’s culture didn’t shy away from talks about sex like his culture did, so he tried to tell himself that Laufey was only asking because he was worried about Loki.

 

_ “I don’t say this to alarm you, but… there is a strong possibility that Loki might already be carrying pups.” _

 

Thor balked at this, looking back at Loki in a panic.  _ “What makes you say that?!” _

 

_ “Loki didn’t share last moon’s heat with anyone. When an omega of our realm does this, they usually remain fertile for two weeks after. So… although uncommon… omegas from our realm getting pregnant outside of their heat does occur.” _

 

Thor was very concerned about this. He knew Loki didn’t want to have children immediately after bonding, but now it was beginning to look like they didn’t have a choice.  _ “So… if he is carrying pups… we will be unable to bond until after he has them?” _

 

_ “No. Omegas of our pack still go into heat the first month of pregnancy if they are not bonded. This is the body’s way of securing a healthy and stable environment for the pups.” _

 

This only made Thor more nervous. They wouldn’t be able to tell if Loki was carrying pups until a week after his heat.

 

All they could do was watch and wait, and make sure that Loki didn’t overexert himself during this preheat hunt.

 

Loki woke up a few hours later, extremely annoyed that his parents and Thor had let him sleep so long. His mother padded over to his side and began to lick at his face, trying to calm him.

 

_ “You were tired, Loki.” _

 

Loki growled, still upset about his parents coddling him.  _ “I don’t  _ **_care_ ** _. You should’ve woken me up to keep watch over the den.” _

 

Farbauti woke up then, annoyed with Loki’s yammering.  _ “You would’ve been no good to us tired and fatigued, Loki. You needed to rest.” _

 

Loki made a sound of mild annoyance and huffed, looking away. _ “Well I’m awake now. Thor and I will keep watch.” _

 

Laufey licked Loki’s face one last time before going to lay down next to his mate, and closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

 

Loki padded to the mouth of the den, sitting down next to Thor. It would be nightfall in a few hours, and they would hunt again, before making the long trek back to the palace grounds to offer up their sacrifices to the Norns for a blessed heat.

 

Thor looked over at Loki for moment, wondering how he should broach the topic of him possibly being pregnant. 

 

_ “What?” _

 

Thor laid down then, looking out at the surrounding forest.  _ “Your mother said something that concerns me.” _

 

_ “... What did he say?” _

 

_ “He… he told me that it is very possible that you’re carrying our pups right now.” _

 

Loki stilled, and Thor could sense his panic.

 

_ “That’s impossible. We haven’t had sex during my heat yet.” _

 

Thor exhaled softly.  _ “Your mother told me that you were not with anyone during your last heat, and that… the omegas of your realm remain fertile for up to 2 weeks after their last heat if they didn’t spend it with someone, and weren’t taking contraceptives.” _

 

Loki was silent for some time.

 

_ “... Oh.” _

 

Thor didn’t like how sad and worried Loki sounded, and he moved closer to him, beginning to rub himself against Loki’s fur in an attempt to calm him down.  _ “The earliest we can find out is a week after your heat, Loki… so… until then… all we can do is wait.” _

 

Loki remained silent and still, so Thor made a soft sound deep in his throat, trying to help Loki feel better.

 

Loki turned towards Thor then, a desolate look in his eyes.  _ “I’d like to think to myself for a bit, Thor.” _

 

Thor rubbed his cheek against Loki’s one more time before stepping away from him, and laying down on all fours.

 

The rest of the hunt went by as if it were happening in slow motion for Loki. He saw things like he were shell-shocked, and remained closed off and quiet for the rest of their hunt.

 

The wolves returned to the palace grounds at night, 24 hours before the full moon was slated to begin.

 

They dragged their kills from the hunt over to the palace lawns in the back of the palace that faced the vast forest, and headed to the locker rooms, transforming back into their human forms and cleaning up so that they could redress.

 

Because today was the festival celebrating the full moon and the Norns, everyone in the realm began preparing for it immediately. 

 

Thor wished that he could be a part of it all, as he loved to party and participate in celebrations, but Loki was refusing to participate in the festival this full moon, and because Thor didn’t really know anyone else in the realm yet, he was forced to remain in their suite with Loki at the palace.

 

The omega was currently in their large bed, wrapped and hidden in a pile of plush blankets.

 

He was refusing to speak, and he didn’t want to be touched, so Thor decided that he would sit on the window sill, and look out at the setting sun.

 

Once the sun set, and the moon revealed itself, the heats of every omega would begin.

 

Thor didn’t blame Loki for feeling the way that he did, as he knew that the omega had numerous reservations about having pups so early in their relationship, and knew that this coupled with Loki’s fear about being a good mother, were flooding through his mind, and were the reason for his bad mood.

 

Thor was scared himself, if he had to be honest.

 

He’d only known Loki for a month, and although their sexual chemistry was  _ amazing _ , they were still getting to know each other. They weren’t strangers anymore, but they weren’t exactly friends, and they definitely weren’t in love. So to hear that it was possible that Loki could be carrying their first litter?

 

It scared him to death.

 

Thor sighed and left the window sill then, heading across the room and over to their bed. He sat down and leaned against the headboard of their humongous bed, closing his eyes, and beginning to choose his words carefully.

 

“You’re not the only one who feels scared, Loki.”

 

He wasn’t surprised that the omega didn’t reply, so he continued to speak. “We’re both in our early 30’s, and a month ago, we didn’t even know each other. Since then, we’ve been forced to be in each other’s presence, learn about each other, and in a few hours, we’ll even bond. There are a lot of things about our arrangement that are scary, Loki. Bonding to a stranger is scary. Becoming a ruler over a realm that you know nothing about is scary. And finding out that new, innocent lives that will depend on you for the rest of  _ their _ lives, could be on the way, is absolutely  _ terrifying, _ Loki.”

 

Loki stayed under the pile of blankets, but Thor knew that he was listening to him.

 

“This new life, in general, is terrifying, Loki. And I won’t be upset if it takes you some time to accept what’s happening. Norns know that I need time to accept it too.” He sighed and looked over at Loki. “But we’ll figure it out. We’ve come this far, and you’ve taken everything in stride, and tried your best to make the most of it. And this situation is no different.”

 

Loki sighed as well and began to slowly reveal his head from the pile of blankets. If this hadn’t been a serious heart to heart moment, Thor would’ve let Loki know that he found the sight of him poking his head out from under a pile of comforters utterly adorable.

 

“Pups change everything, Thor. They’ll be actual  _ lives _ that we’ll be responsible for. Lives that we have to raise, lives that we have to show right from wrong, and lives that will depend on us. How are we supposed to raise pups together when we don’t even  _ know _ each other? How are we supposed to raise pups that are meant to rule  _ two _ different realms? How are we even supposed to  _ do _ this?”

 

It saddened Thor to hear the raw emotion in Loki’s voice. The Jötun was oftentimes closed off and guarded, so Thor appreciated that Loki was trying to be open and honest with him now. 

 

It meant he was trying.

 

“The same way we’ve been living for the past month. We try.” He looked down at Loki again, surprised that the Jötun was looking up at him. “We try, and we depend on our friends, and our family, and each  _ other _ . We can make this work, if we do our best, and  _ try _ .”

 

Loki sighed and began to sit up, moving until he was leaned back against the headboard as well. “Why are you so uplifting and motivational?”

 

This made Thor smile, and he looked back over at Loki, noticing that the omega had a small one on his face as well. “Why are you so strong and resilient?” 

 

This made Loki’s smile only grow, and he surprised Thor and himself by leaning over and resting his head on Thor’s shoulder. 

 

Thor moved a hand to Loki’s thigh, and closed his eyes, relaxing. “Feeling better?”

 

Loki nodded. “I suppose. We won’t know if I truly carry our first litter for at least another week, so… there’s no point in fretting over it now.”

 

Thor was relieved that he was able to help Loki get through this slump, and looked back out the window in their room. “The sun won’t set for at least another hour or two. Would you be okay with going out to the festival?”

 

Loki nodded, sitting up and climbing out from underneath his cocoon of blankets. “Of course.”

 

They changed into appropriate clothing and left their suite and the castle, heading out to the center of Jötunheim’s royal city, where the bulk of the celebrations and festivals were taking place. 

 

Thor was amazed to see all of the lights, and the food and the games and the  _ families _ , and he couldn’t stop the broad smile that was spreading across his face.

 

“Wow…” he breathed, looking out of the car’s window at everything. “Loki, this is amazing…”

 

Loki laughed softly, looking out of the windows too. “If you think this looks beautiful, just wait till winter.”

 

Their personal driver stopped the car then and helped the pair out of the car before driving away then, and Loki began to wave and smile politely at his citizens, who were surprised to see him back in Jötunheim.

 

Thor looked around and noticed that everybody was looking at them in curiosity and wonder, and he looked over at Loki, wondering what he should do. He hadn’t had the chance to read about how Jötun royalty acted in public.

 

“Just smile and wave. They won’t approach us.”

 

This surprised Thor greatly. The wolves of his realm always clambered to get the attention of their elite members, and they often had to have security with them everywhere they went, to keep the common populace back.

 

“Really?”

 

Loki nodded and grabbed Thor’s hand, leading him through the makeshift marketplace in the center of the large plaza they were in. “Jötnar respect their royalty, and understand that we desire privacy and the ability to enjoy things just like they do.” 

 

He noticed that Thor was being drawn to a stall that was selling spicy and glazed kebab sticks, and laughed softly, leading them over to it. “Do the wolves of your realm not do the same?”

 

“Hell no.” laughed Thor, beginning to salivate at the vast array of kebab sticks before him. “They believe that being able to gaze at any member of the royal family means they will be blessed by the Norns. And don’t even get me started on what they believe will happen to them if they  _ touch _ you.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in mild horror. “Surely they don’t try to harm you?”

 

Thor pulled out his wallet, and bought two of every kebab, paying the owner of the stall. “I don’t think they mean to do anything with the intent of harming us. But they have  _ no _ concept for personal space or privacy.”

 

Loki couldn’t imagine what it was like to grow up in a realm where you had little to no privacy, and wondered if Thor was exaggerating. “It can’t possibly be  _ that _ bad.”

 

Thor took a large bite out of a kebab, and finished it in record time. “You’re right; it’s worse.”

 

He laughed and put the kebab stick back in the bag, grabbing another one to eat. “I’m  _ joking _ , Loki. It is pretty bad, but… you’ll get used to it soon enough.”

 

He offered a kebab stick  _ drenched _ in a spicy chili glaze to Loki. “Would you like to try some?”

 

Loki stuck out his tongue in disgust, shaking his head. “ _ No _ thank you. Most Jötnar have an extreme aversion to spicy things.”

 

This surprised Thor greatly. It seemed like every day he was learning something new about Loki and his realm’s culture. “What is something that you like, then?”

 

Loki blushed, wondering if this would be too cliche. “... I must admit that I am  _ very _ fond of sweets.”

 

This made Thor laugh, and he looked around the marketplace, spotting a confectionate stand not too far from where they were. He gestured for the omega to follow him. “Let’s go get you something sweet, then.”

 

Loki found a smile growing on his face, and he nodded, letting Thor guide them to the stall that sold a vast array of chocolates, pastries, and sweets. “What would you like?”

 

Loki looked at the options before him, knowing that he should get something light. His heat would begin in two hours, and he knew he didn’t want to go into it on a full stomach.

 

“A chocolate crepe should suffice for now.”

 

Thor nodded and grabbed his wallet, buying a chocolate crepe for Loki.

 

The light in the omega’s eyes when he took his first bite was something that Thor had never seen before, and he gazed at him in wonder, suddenly feeling the intense desire to make Loki always have this light in his eyes.

 

“How is it?”

 

Loki moaned sinfully as he took another bite. “Everything that I thought it would be and more.”

 

They shared a laugh, and ate their food, waving at the passing Jötnar who waved at them.

 

When it became 7:30, Thor noticed that the festival was beginning to die down, and looked at the sky, realizing that the sun had almost set.

 

“It looks like everyone is heading home…”

 

Loki nodded, and threw away the wrapper that his crepe came in. “We should probably head back too. I can feel myself beginning to get flushed.”

 

Thor looked at him, noticing that his cheeks were quite red. The wind happened to blow then, and Thor widened his eyes at the sweet smell that graced his nostrils. He found himself inhaling deeply, and closed his eyes, letting out a low moan. “You smell amazing, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed, tucking a section of hair behind his ear. “Thank you.”

 

He stood up then, and bit his lower lip, thinking. 

 

“What?”

 

Loki looked up at him, and Thor felt a jolt run straight through his body and head straight to his dick. Loki was shooting him a look he had never given him before, and it took everything in him to fight back his inner wolf, and not pull the man against him.

 

“I would like to have my heat in my nest.”

 

Thor blinked in confusion. “Is your nest not in our suite in the castle?”

 

Loki shook his head, confused also. “No… are the nests of Asgardian omegas always in their homes?”

 

Thor nodded. “Where else would they be?”

 

Loki was amused by Thor’s question, and gestured for him to follow him. “There are rooms in buildings that omegas rent out. The more money an omega has, the more varied they can get with their nests.”

 

They made their way over to their personal driver, and got in the car, where Loki let the driver know where to take them.

 

“Where is your nest, then?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and began to fan at his face. “A private cottage not too far from here.”

 

Thor nodded, and tried to breathe carefully through his mouth. Loki’s scent was beginning to become overwhelming, and it was hard to not fight back his inner wolf and go into his rut.

 

They made it to his nest a few minutes later, and thanked their driver, scrambling to get out of the car.

 

If Loki wasn't already in heat, Thor would’ve taken a moment to appreciate the seclusive location of Loki’s nest, and would’ve complimented the quaintness of it all.

 

But all he could focus on at the moment was Loki’s heightened, alluring scent, and before he could stop himself, he grabbed at Loki’s waist and pulled his ass back against his crotch, moving to lick upon the expanse of his neck.

 

Loki let out a choked gasp, and rested his arms against the front door of his cottage, an eager moan escaping his lips when Thor pressed him against the door and began to grind into him.

 

Licking at the shell of Loki’s ear, Thor wrapped his arms around him, and was  _ immensely _ aroused by the sight of Loki’s slick beginning to dampen his pants.

 

“What would your people say if they saw their beloved prince being  _ ravished _ against his nest’s door?”

 

Loki cried out when Thor snaked his hand around to the front of his pants and palmed at him, quickly losing his rationality. 

 

Once he realized that his nest was quite reclusive and hidden, the last shred of his common sense left him, and he pressed back against Thor boldly, challenging him to do just this.

 

Thor’s inner wolf was surprised but completely  _ captivated _ by this intrepid omega in his arms, and he rumbled low in his chest, showing that he was becoming increasingly beguiled by him.

 

Loki was unlike any other omega that Thor had ever been with, and his inner wolf encouraged him to revel in this prized conquest, knowing that  _ no one _ could ever compare to the beauty and splendor that was his mate.

 

He lapped at Loki’s jugular, and grazed at it with his incisors, teasing him.

 

Loki let out a stuttered gasp and shook as he came for the first time that night, the simple act of Thor teasing his scent gland spurring him into orgasmic pleasure.

 

Thor smirked and immediately unbuttoned and unzipped Loki’s pants, moving his hand to Loki’s round ass and sliding a thick finger into him.

 

_ “Mnh!” _ moaned Loki, pushing himself back onto it. 

 

Thor rumbled deep in his chest again, and nipped at Loki’s neck, sliding in another finger past Loki’s rim. 

 

Loki hissed in disapproval and reached behind him for Thor, surprising the alpha with the fluidity and expertise at which he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. 

 

Thor’s inner wolf was liking the bold omega more and more, and urged Thor to skip the foreplay and give in to the omega’s demanding requests.

 

He pulled his drenched fingers out of Loki and pushed down the omega’s pants and underwear a bit further before he pulled out his own cock, and coated it with the slick on his fingers.

 

He then aligned himself with Loki and grabbed his hips, his eyes fluttering closed as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and enveloped himself in the slicked, vice-like warmth of Loki. 

 

Loki accepted him eagerly and pushed back, crying out when Thor pulled his hips back towards him, and buried himself into him further.

 

“ _ A-Alpha!” _

 

Hearing Loki call him this while he was in rut was like music to Thor’s alpha wolf ears, and he began to  _ slam _ into Loki, crushing his hips with a bruising grip, and mouthing at his neck, making sure to keep him pinned against the door.

 

He wouldn’t bond to Loki until the middle of his heat, so for now he teased at the omegas neck, and continued to pound into him, feeling an intense possessiveness over the trembling omega.

 

He came into him after a few minutes of this brutish treatment, and Loki clawed at the door as Thor’s large knot swelled inside of him, his legs threatening to collapse.

 

Thor moaned as he spilled his seed into Loki, and held the omega up with his strong arms, waiting until he was done coming to turn them around, and sit on the ground, Loki in his lap.

 

They were both panting heavily, and had their eyes closed, trying to catch their breaths. 

 

The omega in Loki was eager to bond to his alpha though, and leaned back into his hold, relaxing in his comforting and protective embrace.

 

It took about 15 to 20 minutes for an alpha’s knot to go down, and during this time, both omegas and alphas would come down from their respective heat and rut muddled minds for a few minutes. 

 

They never experienced complete rationality or sense of self during that brief amount of time where the haze from their heats and ruts cleared, but it was enough to have a coherent conversation if necessary.

 

Loki looked over at Thor when he felt the haze begin to dissipate a bit, wondering why Thor didn’t bite him. “Why didn’t you bite me?”

 

Thor blinked a few times, trying to fight back the return of his rut. “Your heat just began. It doesn’t make any sense to bite each other now.”

 

Loki made a discontent sound in his chest, which caused Thor’s inner alpha wolf to worry. “Are you hurt?”

 

Loki shook his head no. “Jötnar bond together during the first knotting of a heat, Thor.”

 

The alpha frowned slightly. “Oh… would you like us to bond during our second knotting?”

 

Loki nodded, shifting in Thor’s lap and stifling a moan when Thor’s dwindling knot tugged at his rim. 

 

The pair relaxed against the door of Loki’s nest, not standing up until Thor’s knot had gone away.

 

The haze of Loki’s heat and Thor’s rut began to return once the pair stood up, and Loki could barely turn his key into the door of the small cottage without Thor grabbing at him and beginning to mouth at his neck.

 

He managed to open the door and usher he and Thor inside, before Thor grabbed the key and tossed it away from them, slamming the door shut and pressing Loki against it.

 

They shared a heated look before Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and slanted his mouth against his for a sloppy kiss.

 

Through sloven, inebriated kisses the pair managed to strip each other of their clothes and tumbled onto the bed.

 

Loki scooted back to make room for Thor, and the alpha grabbed his legs, dragging him closer until his cock was pressed his ass, the head of it teasing at Loki’s entrance. 

 

The omega surprised Thor when he wiggled his hips to encourage Thor’s cock into him, and he found himself completely enamored with his confident and daring mate. 

 

The omegas of Asgard were so weak and  _ submissive _ , and would  _ never _ dare to take the initiative in bed. And it took meeting Loki to realize how  _ boring _ having a weak and pliant partner was.

 

Loki clenched around him then and pulled him out of his introspection, looking up at him with extreme wanton need.

 

Thor’s inner alpha wolf didn’t want to deny Loki any longer, and pushed himself into him completely, knowing that he would never tire of the feeling of having Loki wrapped around him.

 

The omega wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist to encourage him closer, and began to cry out as Thor moved into him, getting louder and louder the closer he got to his climax.

 

When he could feel Thor’s knot beginning to swell, he shifted in his arms and moved his lips to his neck, baring his incisors, and preparing to bite him.  

 

Thor did the same, and right when they were on the cusp of orgasming, they bit into each other’s necks and bonded, unprepared for the intense rush of emotions and thoughts and feelings and  _ desires _ that were now bared out in the open.

 

As the two wolves became one, they shuddered in each other’s hold, the onslaught of everything becoming overwhelming.

 

And the one thing they could now feel between the both of them was fear and uncertainty.

 

And this scared them, as they realized then that there was no going back.

 

Nothing could be hidden anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure when I'll have the next chapter out tbh. It shouldn't be too far from today, so don't worry.


	5. A Shocking Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably a little late for this, but I realize that I forgot to explain 3 very important world-building words.
> 
> 1.) Luna/Luna Matriarch. A Luna is any omega that is married to a pack leader. A Luna Matriarch is just another name for the Queen.
> 
> 2.) Jötun/Jötnar. Jötun is singular, Jötnar is plural. This isn't something that I made up for the story, but is something that the Nordic people decided.
> 
> 3.)Vanr/Vanir. Vanr is singular, Vanir is plural. This is also something that I did not make up for the story, as it's something that the Nordic people decided.
> 
> This chapter is sort of short, but only because next chapter is SUUUUUUUUUPER long.

Having sex with a bondmate was a surreal experience.

 

Thor and Loki both thought that orgasming during the bond bite was the most titillating and mind blowing experience that they would ever go through, but they soon realized that having sex while being bonded was an experience all of its own.

 

Being able to feel each other’s emotions was an added bonus to the sex, and the feeling of being united as  _ one _ was something that was a purely unique experience that they were unprepared for.

 

To go from being moderate acquaintances to being  _ one _ was such a strange feeling, and neither of them were ready for what being a bonded couple would entail.

 

They spent the morning hours after Loki’s heat trying to make sense of their thoughts and feelings about their bond, and tried to get used to the fact that they could now feel what the other felt.

 

Both of them realized fairly quick that there was no more privacy between them, and this scared them.

 

It was hard, feeling the intrusion of feelings that were foreign to them, and it took a few hours for them to learn how to distinguish between the emotions that belonged to them, and the emotions that belonged to the other.

 

When it was around noon, Loki shifted onto his back and sighed, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

 

It felt so odd, having Thor’s emotions on the peripheral of his own. 

 

This would definitely take some getting used to.

 

Loki’s growling stomach brought him back to reality, and he felt rising amusement building from Thor, which made a small smile come to his face.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Loki nodded, briefly wondering why the omega in him was telling him to nestle into Thor’s side. He usually wasn’t very “touchy” with his partners early on in the relationship.

 

Thor sensed Loki’s hesitance to be physically affectionate, and left the decision up to him on whether or not he wanted to nestle into him. “What do you have a taste for?”

 

Loki found himself laughing when he got a sudden and intense craving for something spicy.

 

“What?”

 

Loki sat up and rested against the headboard of the bed. “I have the sudden desire for something spicy.”

 

Thor looked over at him, an amused smile on his face. “Don’t you hate spicy food?”

 

Loki nodded, trying to not think about what this sudden craving implicated. “I know, but… I feel like if I don’t eat something spicy, I’ll go insane.”

 

Thor laughed, pulling out his phone and looking up places that served spicy dishes and delivered. Loki had installed an app on his phone that let him know where Thor’s phone was at all times, since the alpha had the tendency to misplace it frequently, so he now no longer went days without having his phone.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and sighed, beginning to feel hot and sticky. “What do you usually eat spicy?”

 

“Pork or beef is always good.”

 

Loki waved a flippant hand then. “Just order me whatever you’re getting.”

 

Thor nodded, and placed orders for them both while taking a look around Loki’s nest.

 

It was more like a mini studio apartment, but was very comforting and quaint. “Are you going to shower?”

 

Loki nodded, wincing as he shifted in the bed. He was still  _ quite _ sore.

 

“I am. I don’t like being covered in or full of semen.”

 

Thor snorted and shook his head, amused with the omega. “Alright.”

 

Loki spent about 30 minutes in the shower, scrubbing and exfoliating and moisturizing his skin. He exited the bathroom right as the food got there, and breathed in the scent, surprised that he was salivating from the smell of it.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and gratefully took the food that Thor handed him, beginning to dig in with a fever. 

 

He had to admit that the spices were a bit overwhelming at first, but Thor handed him some milk, which helped cut down on the burning sensation on his tongue.

 

They ate in comfortable silence, and after Thor showered and got dressed, they cleaned up and left the cottage, meeting their personal driver and heading back to the palace.

 

Loki wasn’t surprised to see his parents in he and Thor’s suite when they returned, figuring that they were there to verify that he and Thor did indeed bond to each other.

 

Laufey looked up as they entered the room and stood, a worried look on his face. “Hi, Loki baby. I… couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t spend your heat here.”

 

Loki sighed, beginning to get irritated. “Because I spent my heat in my nest. Is that an issue?”

 

Laufey and Farbauti shared a surprised look. “No.”

 

Loki strode over to his parents and showed them his still fresh bond bite mark. “We’re mated. You can go.”

 

Laufey frowned and raised an arched eyebrow at his son. “Why are you so upset, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed, trying to think about why he was so irritated. “I don’t know, Mother. I don’t know.”

 

Laufey bit his lower lip, obviously worried about his son. “Did you eat?”

 

Loki nodded, and relaxed into his mother’s hold when Laufey pressed a hand against his cheek.

 

“I a—” he went rigid then, and gagged, backing away from Laufey and gagging again.

 

Loki’s parents rushed to his side, and held his face with care, obviously worried.

 

“Loki?! What’s wrong?!”

 

The omega tried his absolute  _ best _ to not vomit on his parents, and in his head, he knew that he planned to run to the bathroom, but it all happened so fast, and before he could turn away, he vomited on them.

 

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, in complete shock about what had just transpired.

 

Thor was the first to recover, and he ran to the kitchen to grab a large mixing bowl, sensing through their bond that Loki was still nauseous and wasn’t done throwing up. 

 

He held the bowl out in front of Loki as the omega threw up, and patted his back, trying to comfort him.

 

Loki’s parents began to rub at his shoulders, disregarding the fact that they were covered head to toe in his vomit.

 

When he was done throwing up he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. His father took the bowl from Loki’s hands and left to go dispose of it, leaving Laufey and Thor to comfort Loki and made sure he was okay.

 

Loki roughly jerked out of Laufey’s hold, and covered his nose, beginning to gag again. “Go away…” he groaned, turning around to breathe in the crisp, pine-like scent of his mate.

 

Laufey and Thor stared at each other in confusion before looking back at Loki. “Loki… why don’t you want your mother next to you?”

 

“Something on him makes me nauseated.” explained Loki, still keeping his nose covered. 

 

Laufey frowned slightly. “Loki… I’m going to go shower. I’ll use a different lotion when I get out, and then I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

Loki nodded quickly, just wanting his mother out of the room. He had this overwhelming peachy scent on him, and for some reason this scent smelled overwhelmingly  _ putrid _ and nauseating. 

 

He tried to not focus on why his nose was suddenly so sensitive to smells, and instead groaned, feeling his stomach churn when his mother walked past him to leave the room.

 

Thor took his hand and carefully led him to their bedroom, sitting him down on their bed. “Wait here, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back onto his pillow. He looked up when Thor came back into the room, and saw that he had comfortable loungewear from Loki’s closet. 

 

“Do you need help changing?”

 

Loki shook his head, trying to preserve the little dignity that he had left. 

 

His father left their bathroom then, letting the pair know that he would be back after showering and changing his clothing, so Loki nodded, and began to change.

 

He  _ hated _ being sick, and hated that being sick always brought out his intense need and desire to be taken care of and cherished and protected, and he grew…  _ needy, _ which was extremely embarrassing for the fiercely independent omega.

 

Thor sensed the myriad of emotions coming from Loki through their bond and held back a laugh, sitting down on their bed instead. “I’m not opposed to helping you, Loki. You’re my mate… I  _ want _ to take care of you.”

 

Loki blushed, looking away from Thor’s gentle gaze. “ _ I’m _ opposed to being helped, Thor. I don’t like other people doing things for me that I can do myself.”

 

“If you’re hurting or sick or incapable, you have to depend on the people around you, Loki. It doesn’t make any sense to make things worse because of your pride.”

 

Loki could feel the sincerity in Thor’s words through their bond, and sighed, refusing to meet his eyes. “... May you hand me a blanket?”

 

Thor smiled and nodded, standing up and heading to the linen closet in their room and grabbing one of their plush blankets to hand to Loki.

 

He helped wrap Loki up in the blanket, and found himself making a content sound deep in his throat, happy that he was able to come to the aid of his sick mate.

 

Loki replied with a soft sound as well, letting Thor know that he was appreciative of him.

 

Thor sat down again on the bed, and wondered why Loki was forcing himself to not act on his impulses or urges. He could feel through their bond that Loki wanted Thor to wrap his arms around him, but he could also feel that Loki was in conflict over whether or not he truly wanted the alpha to do this.

 

“Loki… I understand we’re still trying to get to know each other, but we’re mates. I’m never going to deny you something that you want or need. Okay?”

 

Loki sighed, carefully shifting and sliding down on the bed until he was completely engulfed in the plush blanket, the lower half of his face the only thing showing. “That’s not the problem.”

 

“Then what is?”

 

“... I still don’t  _ know _ you, Thor! A month ago, we were complete strangers. And now, we’re bonded! It feels so  _ strange _ for me to have the desire to sizzle up to the side of a wolf that I don’t know, even if the said wolf is my mate.”

 

Thor sighed and collapsed backwards, lying on the mattress. “So we’ll take baby steps. You don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but you shouldn’t do anything that prevents you from getting to know me as well. There’s a delicate balance to this, Loki, and… and I guess that we have to find it.”

 

Loki sighed softly, agreeing with Thor. The alpha was so good at being strong and diving head first into a situation, so Loki oftentimes forgot that this situation was hard for Thor as well.

 

He’d even had to break it off with the omega that he was planning on bonding to, and Loki knew that Thor was still trying to get over her.

 

“I don’t want to make this awkward for you as well, Thor. I understand that your heart still belongs to another, and… and I don’t want to force physical intimacy if you are uncomfortable with it when it comes to me.”

 

“Don’t worry about that.”

 

Loki was surprised to feel confusion, sadness, and regret swirling around in him, and realized that it came from Thor. “... Why?”

 

Thor was silent for a long time, and Loki couldn’t decipher what was going on in the Alpha’s mind. The feelings swirling around inside of him that came from Thor just didn’t make any sense to him.

 

“My wolf has chosen you, Loki. And we are mated. The past… the past doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

Loki wanted to question Thor further, but could feel that the alpha was done talking about this particular subject.

 

A hesitant knock on his bedroom door was the break in the conversation that they needed, and Thor got up quickly, striding across the room and opening the door. 

 

Laufey and Farbauti made their way into the room slowly, hoping that their scents didn’t trigger Loki.

 

“Loki… are you alright?”

 

Loki warily inhaled, and was relieved to find that his mother no longer smelled like peaches. “I’m fine.”

 

He sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes as his parents fussed over his wellbeing.

 

“I’m fine. The peach scent on you earlier just… it bothered me for some reason.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti were silent for a moment, seemingly having a private mental conversation. 

 

Loki knew  _ exactly _ what his parents were discussing, and he tried his best to not think about it or get annoyed.

 

When they were done, they straightened up, looking down at their son in mild concern. “Loki… why did you go to your nest with Thor for your heat?”

 

In Jötun culture, omegas generally didn’t bring those that they didn’t trust or didn’t love to their nests. Their nests were a private extension of themselves, so Loki’s parents were curious to know why Loki felt strongly enough about Thor to bring him to his nest.

 

Loki looked away from his mother, a small blush on his face. “That’s personal.”

 

Laufey seemed surprised but understood, and dropped the issue. He turned around to Thor then, and walked over to him, gently brushing his hair away from his neck and checking his bond bite mark.

 

Satisfied with what he saw, he took a step back. “We’ll send word to your parents that the bond is complete.” He then turned back around to Loki, a gentle expression on his face. “We’ll return to check on you in a week, Loki. Please drink plenty of ginger-lemon tea.”

 

Loki nodded, waiting for his parents to leave the room before leaning to the side and collapsing on his side on the bed.

 

This would be a  _ long _ week.

 

* * *

 

The week after Loki’s heat was probably the worst week of his life.

 

He had been fortunate to never get sick as a child, and he rarely caught the flu as an adult. His wolf had one of the strongest immune systems possible, and he had never gotten sick from eating ill prey. 

 

But the amount of agony he was in right now was unlike any other, and he couldn’t stop alternating between sobbing against the rim of the toilet bowl and vomiting into it.

 

He had been glued to the toilet bowl for 5 hours now, throwing up the contents of his stomach. Thor was in the bathroom with him, rubbing at his back, and holding his hair away from him, trying to murmur words of encouragement to him.

 

It pained him to see his mate suffering, and it pained him even more to know that there was nothing he could do to curb Loki’s suffering. 

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” sobbed Loki in between dry heaves and retching. “I  _ never _ get sick!”

 

Thor rubbed Loki’s back and kissed his temple, sending out a flood wave of calming pheromones. “Please let me ask your mother to come early, Loki. What if it’s something dire?” Neither of them wanted to think about the logical reasoning behind Loki being so sick all week.

 

Loki continued to dry heave into the toilet bowl, trying to force his body to relax so that his stomach would stop contracting. He managed to calm down about an hour later, so Thor carried him out of their bathroom and to their bed, gently laying him under the large, plush covers.

 

Loki made a small whimpering sound, so Thor sighed and sat down next to him, rubbing at his back.

 

Loki’s parents would be here any minute anyway, and together they would all take Loki down to the castle clinics to take that  _ dreaded _ test.

 

Loki and Thor had both been avoiding talking about the possibility of him carrying their first litter already, but this week was the earliest that they could test.

 

A quiet knock at their bedroom door pulled Thor from his thoughts, and he got up to open the door, letting Loki’s parents in.

 

Laufey made his way over to the bed, and gently rubbed at Loki’s shoulder, feeling sad that his son was suffering.

 

“Ready to go, Loki?”

 

Loki nodded weakly, and carefully sat up, scooting off the edge of the bed and sliding on his slippers.

 

He knew it was  _ extremely _ unbecoming of a royal to walk around the palace in slippers, pajamas, and a robe, but he found that he was too sick to care. 

 

Together with his family, Loki made his way through their enormous castle, and through their vast archways and halls, finally making it to the clinics after what seemed like  _ eons _ of walking.

 

They were immediately ushered into the room that was reserved for the royal family, and helped Loki sit down on the bed, trying their best not to jostle him. 

 

The realm’s top doctor had been called in to look over Loki’s wellbeing, and she entered the room after everyone had settled in, an energized smile on her face.

 

“It is an honor to treat you, Prince Loki.” The doctor bowed low in front of him before turning to his parents and bowing again. “Hello, My King and Queen. I hope your day fairs well.”

 

The royals nodded at her, so she finally turned to Thor, bowing as well. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Thor.”

 

Thor nodded,  _ very _ surprised that the royal doctor was an omega. In Asgard, he didn’t think he  _ ever _ saw an omega doctor; much less one that served the crown. Omegas were midwives or nurses even, but never doctors.

 

The doctor took off her stethoscope, and walked over to Loki, beginning to listen to his heart and his lungs.

 

“Your heart and lungs sound fine.” She wrapped her stethoscope back around her neck and took a step back, feeling Loki’s lymph nodes and making sure that they weren’t swollen. “Okay, Prince Loki. You seem to be fine, but your skin is quite clammy and you look a bit dehydrated, so I’m going to start you on an IV drip for an hour.”

 

Loki nodded, leaning back into the bed and letting the doctor insert the IV into him. 

 

“I’m going to draw blood so that we can run a few tests, and then I’ll start the IV.”

 

Loki winced slightly when the needle pierced his skin, but otherwise remained still, shuddering once she finished drawing blood and the IV drip started.

 

“I will be back in 15 minutes.”

 

The family thanked her and watched her leave the room before relaxing into a comfortable silence.

 

They looked up when the doctor entered the room again half an hour later, each of them full of mixed emotions.

 

“Okay. So I know what’s wrong with our Prince, and I think the news will make you all quite happy.”

 

The doctor walked over to his bedside then. “You are 4 weeks pregnant.”

 

The room was deathly silent after the doctor’s diagnosis, and Loki frowned, believing that he’d heard the doctor wrong.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The doctor repeated herself, looking through Loki’s results. “You are 4 weeks pregnant with your first litter, Prince Loki. It’s still too early to determine how many pups you carry, but if you come back in a month, we should be able to tell.”

 

Loki wasn’t sure which emotion he should give rise to first.

 

He felt angry, he felt scared, he felt nervous, he was in  _ shock _ , and it didn’t help that everything he was feeling was only mirrored and amplified by Thor because of their bond.

 

The doctor kept her opinions about Loki and Thor’s reactions to herself, and continued to speak. “Now you’re suffering from a  _ terrible _ bout of morning sickness. We can prescribe you a medicine to take every 12 hours that will make the morning sickness stop, and you can take it until the end of the first trimester.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, feeling the emotional part of himself shut down, and feeling his detached and logical side take over. “What else should I expect until my next check up?”

 

“Expect cravings for weird food combinations. You will also be extremely irritable and tired. You will have an extremely heightened sense of smell, and this won’t go away until your second trimester.”

 

Loki nodded, a deep set frown on his face. “Thank you, Doctor. You may go.”

 

The doctor bowed low to all of them before leaving the room, and shutting the door.

 

Laufey was the first one to speak amongst them all, and Loki opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of the hospital room, nodding his head or replying with one word answers to him.

 

“Loki!”

 

Loki turned his head and stared at his mother blankly, refusing to respond.

 

“Are you listening to me, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed and held his tongue, deciding to not reply with a witty retort. “I’m trying to process things right now, Mother. You’ll have to forgive me for not wanting to  _ talk _ about how I’m feeling.”

 

Loki knew that his words hurt his mother, but right now he didn’t care. He was  _ furious _ with his parents for putting him in this situation, and wanted nothing to do with them at the moment. All he wanted to was lie in bed swamped in blankets and do nothing.

 

“I’m going back to my room now. Please leave me alone.”

 

Loki’s parents looked worried, but understood, and left the room, leaving Thor and Loki behind.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Loki didn’t expect the question to fall from Thor’s mouth then. He was so wrapped up in his own emotions that he hadn’t even taken a moment to think about how Thor was feeling.

 

“Are you?”

 

Thor took in a measured breath and exhaled slowly. “I’m angry.”

 

Loki knew that Thor wasn’t upset with him. “Me too.”

 

They stopped talking when a nurse entered the room to remove Loki’s IV from him, and thanked him when the nurse gave him his medication to combat the nausea.

 

Thor walked Loki back to their suite and made sure he was settled in bed and okay before broaching the topic of leaving. 

 

“I’m going to go hang out with Freyr for a few hours, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, wrapping himself up in the many blankets that littered their bed. “Where’s your phone?”

 

“Uh…” Thor checked his pockets and looked around the room, trying to find it. “I don’t know.”

 

Loki expected this, and reached into the pocket of his pajama pants, opening the app that tracked Thor’s phone. “It’s in the bathroom on the counter.”

 

Thor went to go grab it, and texted Freyr, letting him know that he was on his way. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, putting his phone back into his pocket. “When will you be back?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Loki nodded again in understanding. “Alright.”

 

Thor didn’t need to ask Loki if he’d be okay. He could tell through their bond that the omega wolf just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, so he would give him space.

 

He knew that he needed space for himself as well.

 

Closing the door to their bedroom, Thor left their suite and headed down the hall, on his way to Freyr’s suite.

 

He hadn’t seen his friend in over 2 weeks, and felt bad for not checking on him more frequently since they’ve been here.

 

Everything had just been happening so  _ fast _ , and he hadn’t had the time to check on his friend and make sure that he was adjusting to this new realm.

 

He began to feel guilty, as Freyr moved here for him, and while Thor had Loki in this realm, Freyr had  _ no one _ . 

 

He knocked on the door to his best friend’s suite, hoping that Freyr wasn’t too mad at him.

 

The door to his best friend’s suite opened wide, and Freyr shot Thor an amused smirk, ushering him in.

 

“So the big, bad alpha prince  _ finally _ decides to visit me.”

 

Thor laughed and entered Freyr’s suite, looking around.

 

It wasn’t as big or extravagant as he and Loki’s suite, but it was still  _ very _ nice.

 

“You’ll have to forgive me. I’ve been a bad friend.”

 

Freyr rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, pulling out two beers and tossing one to Thor. “I’ve actually gone on some adventures around the royal city since I’ve got here, and I’ve  _ got  _ to say, I’m quite intrigued. I didn’t expect Jötunheim to be such a beautiful and respectful place.”

 

Thor opened his can and took a swig, plopping down on one of Freyr’s sofas. “How?”

 

Freyr laughed, staring at Thor in amusement. “I made some friends.”

 

Thor snorted, rolling his eyes. “Figments of your imagination don’t count, Freyr.”

 

The Vanr threw a pillow at him and laughed, a slight blush beginning to spread across his face. “Alright, alright. You’ve caught me. I’ve actually become quite close to Loki’s friend Gerd.”

 

Now this was surprising. “How did  _ that _ happen?”

 

“I was on my way to see if you both wanted to eat breakfast, when a servant turned me away and let me know that the royal family would be occupied for the entire week. So I went to go explore the royal city, and learned that all of the pack officials were hunting with the royal family for the week, while the realm prepared for the full moon.”

 

Thor nodded, remaining silent so that Freyr could continue.

 

“I happened to enter a restaurant, and was surprised to see that Gerd was my waitress. It turned out that her family owned the restaurant, and after I told her that I followed you here, she offered to keep me company while I stay in Jötunheim. We’ve been meeting every day, and she’s been showing me around. It's been fun.”

 

Thor had a knowing smile on his face. “Well, I’m relieved to hear that you haven’t been holed up in your room for two weeks.”

 

Freyr chuckled, and looked over at Thor’s bond bite mark. “How was it?”

 

Thor shook his head and laughed a bit, recalling what it was like to bond to Loki. “Surreal. It felt like every neuron in my body was fused to his in that moment, and…” He shook his head again, still not able to articulate what the entire experience had been like. “When you bond to someone, you’ll understand. It’s… it’s just indescribable.” 

 

Freyr stared at him with a level gaze. “Would it have been better if you had bonded to Sif instead?”

 

Thor felt a tight smile form on his face, and he let out a strained laugh. “You always ask the tough questions.”

 

“Because you like to gloss over reality and pretend that certain things never happened or don’t exist.”

 

Thor knew that his best friend was telling the truth. “Honestly… Jötnar are so different, Freyr. They’re so strong and fierce and independent, and demanding. And… and I  _ love _ it. When I was with Sif, I believed myself to be in love, and I thought that she would be the best mate and the perfect omega. I believed that I wanted someone who would always agree with my opinions, who would never question what I say, and who would wait on me hand and foot. But… being with Loki, Freyr… I realize now that I don’t want someone like Sif.”

 

Freyr raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“Being with someone who has their own mind and is their own person… and being with someone that refuses to let you get away with being wrong, and refuses to let you lead them astray… someone who has respect for themselves, and is headstrong… there are so many attributes that Loki has that makes me realize just how flawed the Asgardians are with their view about omegas…”

 

Freyr laughed, taking another swig from his can. “I’ve been telling you that for years.”

 

This made Thor laugh, and he nodded, agreeing with his friend. “Loki and Sif couldn’t be more different. And… knowing what I know now, Freyr… I know that I wouldn’t be happy if I bonded to Sif like I was planning.”

 

“So… does this mean that you love Loki?”

 

Thor made an odd expression then. “We’ve known each other for a month and a half, Freyr.”

 

Freyr shrugged his shoulders. “You just speak so highly of him. And it confuses me, because you were able to get over Sif —an omega that you were prepared to bond to— so quickly.”

 

Thor exhaled deeply. “It’s not that I got over her so quickly, Freyr. I just… I realized that I didn’t love and care for her in the way that I thought I did. And being with Loki helped me realize what I really wanted out of a mate.”

 

“So… you’re saying that Loki is what you’ve always wanted, but you never knew that you wanted an omega like him until you met him?”

 

Thor nodded definitively. “Yes.”

 

Freyr nodded then, understanding. “Alright. Well… what does this mean for your future omega pups?”

 

Thor let out an animated sigh. “They’ll be half Jötun… I want them to be just as fiercely independent and confident as Loki. I don’t want anyone or anything to hold them back or keep them from their dreams. I want them to be happy.”

 

Freyr had an amused smirk on his face. “You’re so naive sometimes, Thor. I hope you know that it won’t be that easy.”

 

Thor frowned at this. “What do you mean?”

 

Freyr raised an eyebrow at him. “Thor. You’re the  _ prince _ . A prince who will become  _ king _ . Your people —like any other nation— would be resistant to change.  _ Especially _ the alphas, who are used to ruling things and being in charge. Do you  _ really _ think that Asgard will be so willing and so understanding about the Jötun omegas coming over and having the same rights that they have? You and Loki getting along is a miracle, and I don’t think you realize that every Jötun omega and every Asgardian alpha that is to be mated to each other when you and Loki bear your first litter and return to Asgard, will be as happy as you and Loki are right now.”

 

Thor knew that his friend only spoke the truth, and he knew that he and his parents would have to do something to make the mating between their realms easier. He knew he needed to bring this up to Loki as well. “You’re absolutely right, Freyr.” He sighed and shook his head. “It’s a shame that you’re a prince too. You’d be the best advisor a wolf could ask for.”

 

Freyr laughed, getting up to grab more beer for him and Thor. “You’re a smart wolf, Thor, and you’re a fine prince. As long as you have wolves around you to support you and help, you’ll be fine.”

 

“Thanks, Freyr.”

 

Freyr nodded, handing another can of beer to Thor before sitting down. “Of course.”

 

They gulped down some beer before Thor began to speak. “So… today we discovered that Loki was carrying our first litter.”

 

Freyr choked on his beer, coughing and trying to clear his throat. “ _ What?!” _

 

“Loki’s pregnant.”

 

Freyr shook his head, completely shocked. “That is  _ insane _ , Thor.  _ Insane _ .”

 

“I know. We just found out today.”

 

Freyr frowned then. “Then why are you here? You should be comforting him.”

 

“Because he wanted to be alone.”

 

“He’s probably just pushing you away, Thor. Are you—”

 

“Freyr,” interrupted Thor. “We’re bonded. We can’t lie to each other about how we’re feeling anymore. He truly wanted to be alone, and… and so did I.”

 

Freyr sighed, trying to be understanding. “You’re free to stay here for a few hours, if you need to clear your head.”

 

“Can we go out to eat? Loki and I skipped breakfast this morning.”

 

Freyr nodded, getting up. “Sure. Gerd’s family restaurant has the most  _ amazing _ Szechuan glaze.”

 

Thor found himself salivating at this, and stood up as well, following Freyr out of their suite, and briefly wondering if Loki really was okay.

 

* * *

 

Loki was angry.

 

He was pissed at himself for not getting on birth control sooner, sure, but that wasn’t where the brunt of his anger lied. 

 

He was  _ furious _ with his parents for putting him in this situation in the first place, and although he knew there was nothing he could do now, that didn’t change how he felt.

 

He couldn’t stop the creeping fear that was making its way up his spine, the fact that he would be a  _ mother _ in eight months utterly  _ terrifying _ .

 

He’d asked Thor to leave earlier because he just wanted some time to process this information alone. 

 

He felt so numb, and so  _ scared _ , but knew that this was his life, and he couldn’t change it. 

 

He fell asleep curled up on his side of the mattress, engulfed in blankets, and hoping that like every other situation in his life lately, he could take this situation in stride, and come out okay.

 

* * *

 

If Loki were to be honest with himself, he was quite surprised with how he handled the 2nd month of his pregnancy. 

 

He and Thor were still getting used to being bonded to each other, but were more amicable and understanding about their cultural differences. 

 

They didn’t talk about the pregnancy at  _ all _ , and were surprisingly not intimate with each other during this time either. 

 

It seemed like they were both still reeling from this news, and didn’t know how to articulate it to each other properly.

 

When Loki was 9 weeks along, he and Thor met his parents down in the palace hospital for his appointment. 

 

Last week was the festival of the full moon, so he didn’t want to go to an appointment in lieu of the traditional preheat hunt.

 

He knew that this would be the appointment where they found out what they were having, and he was a bit nervous, knowing that once he saw those small fetuses on the screen, this would only become more real.

 

He sensed through their bond that Thor felt the same, and knew that he and Thor should probably talk about it after this appointment.

 

And although he had been incredibly pissed at his parents, he understood that as a royal, he didn’t have full autonomy over his life. He couldn’t be too upset with them for looking out for their people and the world. 

 

The royal doctor entered the family’s private room then, and bowed low to them all, a happy smile on her face. “Hello, everyone. Today we get to see how many pups you’re carrying.”

 

Loki shot her a tight-lipped smile, trying his best to pretend that this made him happy.

 

The doctor could see through his facade though, and washed her hands, grabbing a long, almost phallic looking object. “Spread your legs for me, Prince Loki.”

 

Loki blinked in confusion. “... What are you doing?”

 

“Giving you an ultrasound.”

 

“I thought that that was done on my stomach.”

 

The doctor held back a laugh. “It is. But only when the stomach gets more pronounced. We’ll get a clearer picture if we do the ultrasound internally.”

 

Loki sighed but understood. He laid back on the examination table and spread his legs, wondering why he felt embarrassed about Thor seeing him like this.

 

Thor sensed Loki’s embarrassment and looked away, giving the wolf some privacy.

 

Loki winced when the doctor pressed the object into him after spreading lubricant on it, and tried to relax, making himself look over at the large screen on the wall.

 

Everyone widened their eyes when the doctor turned on the machine, studying the screen.

 

The doctor moved the probe around in Loki and took a few screenshots, wanting to be sure about the size of his litter. “You carry triplets, Prince Loki.”

 

Loki was well aware of the fact that wolf litters were almost always composed of twins or triplets. He knew the chances of a wolf carrying a single pup were rare, and extremely unlikely. He knew that the body of an omega would grow and shift and change to accommodate the pups, and he knew that it was possible to carry such a large litter to full term, and deliver them.

 

But actually  _ hearing _ that he was carrying triplets, and realizing that those weren’t  _ random _ fetuses on the screen, but those were his  _ children _ , sent a shockwave of fear and anticipation through his core.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki turned to Thor then, and it hurt the alpha to see Loki so scared. “It’s okay. And it will be okay. Okay?”

 

Loki looked away then, taking in a deep breath, and trying to calm down.

 

“Would you like to hear their heartbeats?”

 

Thor and Loki’s parents left the decision up to Loki, and the omega sighed, warily nodding his head. 

 

He knew that if he heard the heartbeats, it would be easier to accept that he carried life.

 

He  _ wasn’t _ prepared for the gentle yet amplified whooshing that began to fill the room, and looked at the screen, seeing that each fetus was in a different sack. He knew enough about biology to know that this meant that none of the triplets were identical, and he found himself wondering about delivery. 

 

He would have to read up on it.

 

The doctor turned off the machine then, and pulled the probe out of Loki. “Everything looks great. The fetuses are developing as they should, and I don’t see any issues.” She looked at Loki and Thor respectfully then, beginning to explain her findings further. 

 

“Now, the fetuses all looked fine, but I have the  _ sneaking _ suspicion that they will all be alphas. They seemed slightly bigger than normal, which is generally an indication.”

 

Loki clenched his jaw but nodded, beginning to worry about growing and labor and delivery. He knew that that was  _ months _ from now, so he tried his best to not think about any of those things.

 

Thor rubbed his side gently, trying to comfort him.

 

“I’d like to see you back in three weeks for your 12 week check up. I’d also like you to begin maternity shopping. You’ll need to buy new clothes every month, so now that you’re beginning to show, you’ll need maternity wear.”

 

Loki nodded, accepting this. “What about transformation?”

 

“You’re fine to transform whenever you want, for as long as you want. We urge expectant mothers to  _ never _ hunt alone, and to always be careful. You’re free to hunt and transform until your 3rd trimester. After that, we don’t recommend transforming.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, committing everything the doctor said to memory.

 

The fact that they would be parents in 7 months was terrifying, but continuing to be scared wouldn’t get them anywhere.

 

They would handle this situation like they’ve been handling everything else thus far, and take it in stride.

 

 


	6. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super long. It clocks in at just under 11k words, so this will be the last chapter I post this week, unless I find some time to finish chapter 7.
> 
> This is going to be a pretty long Author's note, and I know and understand that super long Author's notes are annoying, but I implore you to read this before getting into this chapter.
> 
> But this chapter is pure smut.
> 
> So while writing this chapter, I decided to try writing Thor and Loki in a situation that I've always wanted to write, but never felt comfortable in my ability to do it until now. It's nothing bad or crazy like anyone important dying, so don't worry.
> 
> But I recently reread two fanfictions from two of my other favorite fandoms that COMPLETELY changed my opinion and view of........... BDSM. Yes, I understand that there is a heavy stigma against BDSM, and yes, I understand that it makes MANY people uncomfortable. But it's my opinion that most people are uncomfortable with it because they have an idea in their head of what BDSM is, and most often times, their idea of what BDSM is is wrong. I used to feel VERY uncomfortable reading about it, or imagining the characters I loved participating in it, but after I decided to research about it to see what it really was, and what it really was about, I had a change of heart.
> 
> I did LOTS of research for this chapter to make sure that I wrote everything accurately and realistically. But in this chapter, Thor and Loki explore this particular aspect of sexuality. If it makes you uncomfortable to read about them like that, I completely understand, and you can skip the parts where they participate in that particular aspect of sexuality. But I would also like to urge you to give it a try, and read it, as it probably isn't as crazy or outlandish as whatever you're imagining. Again, if BDSM makes you uncomfortable, I am NOT forcing you to read through those scenes, and they aren't necessarily integral to the main plot of the story, so if you do choose to skip them, you won't miss major plot elements.
> 
> From here on out in this story, Thor and Loki will engage in this, but every time they have sex in the story, BDSM won't always be the focal point. They'll have normal sex too, and every time I post a chapter with BDSM elements, I'll let everyone know so that you can skip that part of the chapter if you're uncomfortable with it.
> 
> The first part of this chapter consists of normal sex, and the second half consists of the BDSM exploration and experimenting. I made it VERY obvious when the BDSM begins in this chapter, so again, if it makes you uncomfortable, please skip that scene.
> 
> ALSO AS OF 12/06/18
> 
> It has been brought to my attention that there is some confusion over the BDSM scenes in this chapter. And I want to make something VERY clear. 
> 
> The average person (myself included) can only glean so much information about BDSM, from online research. This is a unique world, with NUMEROUS complexities and little things that are unique and change and vary, from couple to couple. NO TWO COUPLES will EVER have the same BDSM experience. As far as Thor and Loki are concerned in this story, I did my very best to write a very realistic depiction of what it would be like for this particular couple, to engage in BDSM, while keeping in mind that they are werewolves in this story with pack dynamics. I am very proud of what I wrote, and the realistic depiction. 
> 
> BUT
> 
> If you, for some reason, feel that this is a grave disservice to the BDSM community, and feel that this should not be called BDSM... IDK what to tell you. I like what I wrote and I'm sticking with it. 
> 
> Thor and Loki are, and always have been in my eyes, a very unique couple with very unique dynamics. 
> 
> Don't look at their experience in this story and expect it to match your personal experiences, and don't look at it as a guide to how your sexual exploration should go. What is written is unique for THIS couple in THIS setting.
> 
> Kay? Kay.
> 
> That is my super long warning and mini-rant, but I'm done babbling, so I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thor didn’t know what to say.

 

He and Loki were out getting lunch, and had been sitting in silence ever since they arrived at the restaurant.

 

Their bond wasn’t revealing much, so Thor wasn’t sure what to do.

 

Loki just seemed…  _ void _ of emotion right now, and Thor didn’t know how to help him get out of this self-imposed isolationist headspace.

 

He looked up from his food, and was shocked to see that Loki was staring at him with his piercing gaze. 

 

Thor always believed that Loki could see right into his soul when he stared at him like this, as the omega’s stare was so  _ intense _ .

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Thor blinked in confusion. “... What?”

 

This put a small smile on Loki’s face. He had learned over this period of three months that Thor was a simple alpha at times.

 

“You’re wondering how I am. And I’m letting you know that I’m fine.”

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

Loki sighed, taking a bite out of his meal before speaking. “Numerous things are flowing through my mind now. I’m scared. I’m wondering how good of a mother I’ll be. I’m wondering how labor and delivery will be. I don’t know if I’ll be able to protect these pups like I need to, and…” He looked away here, knowing that no good would come from hiding his true fears from Thor. “I’m scared that I’ll be a failure as a parent, and they’ll end up suffering because of it.”

 

It hurt Thor to hear this, and he reached across the table to grab one of Loki’s hands, gently rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. “We’ve talked about this, Loki. You’ve excelled at everything life has thrown at you so far. There’s no reason that you won’t be a good mother, too.”

 

Loki had a bitter look on his face, and he set down his fork, looking away from Thor. “I just don’t want to mess up.”

 

Thor sensed that this fear went much deeper than Loki was letting on, and figured that it had something to do with Loki’s brothers and their tragic passing.

 

“Loki… you can’t let the past dictate what happens in your future. It holds no bearing over it. You never know how you’re going to be or act in a situation until you’re put in it, so… all you can do is believe in yourself and hope for the best.”

 

He could feel that his words helped a little, but he knew that Loki was still extremely stressed. He brought the omega’s hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Let’s focus on the things that you can do right now, to be a good mother.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “What can I possibly do right now? They’re not here yet.”

 

This put an amused smile on Thor’s face. He thought back to the little knowledge that he carried about pregnancy. “Well… for starters, don’t be stressed. Stress is bad for your body. And… eat a healthy diet. Don’t eat any sick animals while hunting. And… I don’t know… maybe we can take a few classes? And learn how to be better parents?”

 

Thor was  _ not _ ready for the immense outpouring of gratefulness, adoration, and affection that came from Loki, and he widened his eyes in shock, a fierce blush spreading across his face.

 

Loki was looking away and blushing too, remembering at that moment that Thor could now feel what he felt.

 

It was frustrating, having his emotions expose him like this. 

 

Knowing that Loki was so comforted and relieved by what he said made Thor feel better as well, his inner wolf happy that he made his omega feel better.

 

Thor pressed another kiss against Loki’s knuckles before letting go of his hands. “We’ll be okay, Loki. I believe in us, and our ability to take what’s thrown at us, and make the best of it.”

 

Loki had a soft smile on his face now, and he picked up his fork, beginning to eat again.

 

“Should we go shopping after this?”

 

Thor nodded, resuming to eat as well.

 

“That would be best. The doctor said we only had to shop once a month for clothes, so we might as well shop now, during the beginning.”

 

Loki found himself wondering about everything he could do to feel better about becoming a parent, and told himself that he would make a list of everything when he got home, when he could research it.

 

“Freyr… brought up a very realistic point that I’ve been meaning to speak to you about for a while now.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, and gestured for him to continue.

 

“He said that… having the omegas of your realm and the alphas of mine mate won’t be as fluid or as smooth as our mating.”

 

Loki blinked a few times. “What did he mean?”

 

“Well… we were speaking about the differences between our two cultures, and how my view of omegas has changed. He said that it was very naive of me to assume that any omega children we had would be able to live carefree, without any issues that being an omega in my realm brought.”

 

Loki frowned slightly, beginning to understand. “What else did he say?”

 

“He said that the omegas here are so strong-willed, that they would immediately butt heads with the stubborn alphas of my realm, who were used to being in charge and in control. He said that there are many hurdles that our people have to overcome, just to be together. And he said that it was naive to believe that our people will mesh together as easily as we did.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, his mind beginning to think of everything they could do to remedy this.

 

“We’ll speak to my parents about this. I can’t believe that this is something that we overlooked.”

 

Thor nodded and pulled out his wallet, paying for the meal. “I know. But I am thankful that he brought it up. The sooner we think of a solution, the better.”

 

Loki took Thor’s offered hand and stood up, interlacing their fingers together as Thor led them out of the restaurant. They were at a mall, so they knew that there  _ had _ to be a maternity store here.

 

They walked over to the mall directory while waving and smiling at the citizens of Jötunheim, and discovered that the maternity store was on the 2nd floor, and encompassed much of that floor.

 

“Why is your maternity store so big?”

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders, continuing to wave and smile politely. “I honestly have no idea. Those of my realm generally have no more than 2 litters, so I don’t know why the maternity store is so huge.”

 

They got onto the escalator and made their way upstairs, staring around in awe.

 

It seemed that the store was divided in half, the left side of the store for male omegas, and the right side of the store for female betas and omegas.

 

Loki warily guided he and Thor over to the male omega section and looked around, not sure where to begin.

 

“It looks like everything is organized by trimester, then month, and then by the size of the litter your carrying.” murmured Loki, walking over to the 1st-trimester section.

 

Thor noticed that everyone was looking at them in surprise, and saw that they were beginning to whisper. “Uh, Loki… when do royals usually announce a pregnancy?”

 

Loki began to shift through a section of shirts. “The end of the 3rd month. Why?”

 

“Because I think people are starting to catch on.”

 

Loki looked up and around, noticing that people were whispering and pointing. “Oh.”

 

Thor moved to stand over Loki protectively. “Should I ask them to stop?”

 

Loki shook his head, and placed a few shirts in his bag. “No. They’re harmless.”

 

Thor nodded and looked back up, continuing to make sure that Loki was hidden from view.

 

They walked around the section getting pants, shirts, night clothes, and underwear before Loki led them to the cashier, and paid for his things. After they finished buying maternity wear to get Loki through the next month, they decided to enjoy the rest of their day at the mall, buying things and looking around.

 

They even took pictures with their citizens for an hour, which made Loki’s people extremely happy.

 

When it was later in the evening, Loki began to get tired, so they called their personal driver and returned to their suite in the castle, putting away their purchases of the day.

 

There were two showers in the bathroom, so Loki and Thor showered at the same time, relieved that they were growing more comfortable around each other.

 

Thor managed to finish first, and headed back to their bedroom after brushing his teeth, sitting on the edge of the bed and scrolling through his phone.

 

Loki finished soon after, and Thor couldn’t help but look up and stare at him when he walked into the bedroom.

 

The omega always left the bathroom with the towel in his hands drying his hair instead of around his waist, and although Thor was beginning to get used to seeing Loki nude, it was always a shock to see the omega walk around their room so casually while naked.

 

Tonight found Loki standing in front of their large floor to ceiling mirror, and Thor knew that Loki knew he was staring at him with an unabashed lustful gaze.

 

They hadn’t been intimate in over a month, and they both knew that it was driving them insane.

 

The second that they made eye contact through the mirror, Thor stood up and made his way over to Loki, wrapping his arms around the wolf’s waist and pressing kisses against the nape of his neck.

 

Loki found himself leaning back into his touch, and made hooded eye contact with him again through the mirror.

 

It had been some time, so the pair were obviously aroused, and searched through their bond to make sure that this was something they both wanted.

 

Loki turned around in Thor’s hold and wrapped his arms around his neck, reaching up to steal his lips for a heated kiss.

 

Thor moved with him, and wrapped his arms around Loki as they kissed, holding him close.

 

Thor broke their kiss for a moment to trace kisses down Loki’s neck and kissed his bond bite mark before making his way back up to Loki’s lips, and kissing him again.

 

He  _ lived _ for the hunger at which they kissed each other, and slipped his tongue into Loki’s mouth, gliding across and along his tongue with his own.

 

Loki began to push and prod at Thor, and together in between kisses they fell back onto their bed.

 

“Scoot back and rest against the headboard.” murmured Loki, letting out a soft sound as Thor kissed at his jugular. 

 

Thor didn’t question him, and moved back, resting his back against the headboard.

 

Loki immediately hovered over him on his knees, and pulled down Thor’s pajama bottoms, revealing his large cock.

 

Grabbing it with a steady hand, Loki aligned himself with it, and began to sink down, a long, drawn-out moan leaving his lips as the head of Thor's cock pressed in, and spread him.

 

Thor reached out to grab Loki’s hips, worried about him . “Loki, I haven’t—”

 

“I prepared myself in the shower.” gasped Loki, sinking down further. 

 

Hearing that his omega had touched himself with the intent to fuck him aroused him to no end, and he hardened further, moving his hands to Loki’s ass and spreading him, letting out a deep rumble when Loki’s warmth engulfed him further.

 

Loki didn’t wait to adjust when he finally had Thor completely inside of him, and he grabbed the alpha’s shoulders, beginning to raise and lower himself onto his cock.

 

“ _ Loki…” _ groaned Thor, beginning to help the omega raise and lower himself.

 

When he had adjusted fully, he slammed himself down and began to ride Thor in earnest, surprising Thor.

 

He had never had an omega take the initiative and ride him before, and he couldn’t stop the groans or gasps spilling from his lips as Loki clenched around him, shaking his hips in a way that drove him insane.

 

He moved to shift them so that Loki would be on his back, but Loki tightened his hold on Thor and pushed him back into the headboard. “ _ No…” _ he panted, continuing to ride him. “Let me ride you until I come.”

 

Thor nodded dumbly and immediately began to lick or press kisses all over Loki’s torso, his hand reaching to jerk his cock.

 

“ _ A—Ah!” _ gasped Loki, his precise and clean movements faltering for a moment. He snapped his eyes closed and began to listen to their bond, shifting or moving in ways that would please them both.

 

When his legs began to shake from exertion, Thor grabbed his waist and shifted them to where Loki’s back was on the bed, his hips and lower torso raised in the air and held by Thor.

 

He moved to wrap his legs around the small of Thor’s back, and cried out when Thor began to thrust into him, his own cock bouncing between them.

 

“ _ Yes, Alpha!” _ gasped Loki, arching into his hold at the jolt of pleasure that ran through him. “ _ More!” _

 

Thor kept at this angle, and continued to fuck him ruthlessly, loving the sight of his omega becoming completely undone because of him.

 

Loki was clawing at and grasping the sheets, panting and gasping and  _ moaning _ .

 

He sensed through their bond that Loki was close to climaxing, and kept at it, loving the stilted gasps that were spilling from Loki’s throat.

 

“ _ So close, Alpha!” _ groaned Loki, grasping at the blankets on their bed so hard his knuckles were white. “ _ Just like that!” _

 

Thor thrust into Loki a few more times before Loki came, his cum coating his stomach, and his walls spasming and pulsing around Thor.

 

Thor took advantage of the pulsating walls around him, and changed his angle a bit, moaning deeply as Loki clenched or gripped around him.

 

Loki was still sensitive from climaxing, so everything that Thor did sent electricity down his spine.

 

Thor felt the immense pressure building from within, and fucked Loki a bit harsher, the sounds from this action only encouraging him further.

 

He climaxed a few seconds later, and spilled into Loki, his hips faltering for a moment.

 

They remained like this until Thor was done coming, and fell back onto the bed, Thor’s cum beginning to leak out of Loki once the alpha’s cock was removed.

 

They panted together on the bed, relieved that they had finally had sex again. Their pent of sexual desire was not fully diminished though, and they both felt themselves still immensely aroused.

 

Loki shifted on the bed and spread himself, inviting Thor over for another round.

 

Thor most definitely did  _ not _ need to be told twice, and grabbed his cock, running his hand along the shaft and jerking it to hardness again.

 

Aligning himself with Loki, he pressed in, and immediately slanted his lips against Loki’s for an impassioned kiss.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s back and spread his legs a bit more, giving Thor more room to lie between him.

 

It felt like Thor was moving into the deepest parts of him, and every thrust he made into him sent a shockwave of pleasure throughout his core.

 

Loki admitted that he was a noisy and demanding partner when it came to sex, and through their bond, Loki had learned that Thor liked to hear his sounds of pleasure, and loved to have his ego stroked even more. 

 

Loki found that particular aspect amusing, but decided that tonight he would shower Thor with praises during their coupling. It had been a while since he felt this good.

 

A particular thrust made Loki arch off of the bed and into Thor’s arms, and he began cry out louder, losing himself as Thor continued his relentless assault on his oversensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

 

_ “S—So good, Alpha…” _ cried Loki, clawing at Thor’s back. “ _ So good!” _

 

Hearing Loki’s praising only made Thor try harder to please Loki even further, and he braced his arms on either side of him, beginning to kiss and suck at his bond bite mark, noticing that the pitch of Loki’s voice was only getting higher.

 

“ _ A—Alpha… I’m so close!”  _ choked Loki, barely able to get the words out. “ _ Make me come!” _

 

Both Thor and his inner wolf were thrown for a loop at Loki’s request, as it seemed so out of character for the omega.

 

He was also  _ immensely _ aroused by this request, and made Loki do just that, climaxing along with him.

 

He collapsed on top of Loki, panting heavily next to his ear.

 

It took a few minutes for them to each catch their breath, and when they did, Thor gently pulled out of Loki and rolled onto his back, finally beginning to feel sated.

 

That had been an  _ intense _ orgasm for the both of them, and the fact that they were able to feel each other’s intense pleasure through their bond only added to that feeling.

 

Loki surprised Thor  _ again _ by rolling over and climbing onto him, giving a playful roll of his hips. “Can you go one more time?”

 

They both laughed breathlessly as Thor’s erection grew, answering Loki’s question.

 

Thor was surprised that Loki could keep up with him. Thor’s refractory period was anywhere from 5 to 10 minutes, and he could have marathon sex quite frequently, so Loki being able to keep up with him made him excited.

 

“How horny were you all of this time, Loki?”

 

Loki laughed breathlessly again, and grabbed Thor’s cock, sinking down on it. “I have a high libido, Thor. And I’m at my limit. I can’t refrain from having sex any longer. Not having sex for a month was… incredibly moronic of us. We shouldn’t do that again.”

 

Thor moved his hands to Loki’s ass, squeezing the mounds appreciatively. “We won’t.”

 

Loki leaned over to kiss Thor for half a minute before separating, and beginning to ride him again. 

 

He had his hands splayed against Thor’s broad chest for leverage, and was alternating between riding him and gyrating on him.

 

Hearing the squelch and the sound of skin against skin only inflamed Thor’s desire, and he gave a test thrust of his hips, surprising Loki.

 

Thor felt the intense pleasure that Loki was feeling when he snapped his hips into him from this angle, so he grinned, and grabbed Loki’s arms, pinning them in place and thrusting up into him when Loki would move down.

 

“ _ Mnh!” _ moaned Loki, surprised that he loved the sensation of Thor pinning his arms roughly and immobilizing him.

 

Thor was surprised to feel that Loki loved this sensation as well, and let go of his arms, moving to grab and still his hips. “Let me try something.”

 

Loki blinked a few times in confusion but nodded, and climbed off of Thor’s cock, hating the feeling of being empty.

 

“Lie on your stomach, but raise your hips.” Thor sensed that Loki was hesitant to do this, so Thor kissed his shoulder blade. “If you liked what I did earlier, you’ll like this.”

 

Loki decided to trust Thor, and shifted until he was on his stomach, his ass in the air and facing Thor.

 

Thor pressed into Loki in one fluid motion, causing Loki to gasp and grab the sheets. 

 

Being fucked like this was a  _ heavily _ submissive position, and Loki was a bit on edge because of it. Thor sensed this and sent out calming pheromones, letting Loki know that everything would be okay.

 

He grabbed Loki’s arms then at the wrists, and pulled them back until they were pinned to his lower back.

 

Loki let out another stilted gasp, and opened his eyes, happening to see Thor driving into him in the mirror.

 

This was an  _ extremely _ alluring sight, but Loki was feeling too many things right now, and decided that he would save looking at himself while getting fucked for another time.

 

He cried out again as Thor tightened his hold on his wrists, and found himself  _ loving _ the slight twinge of pain that this action brought him.

 

Being fucked like this while having his arms pinned back tightly behind him, and having that tight bundle of nerves inside of him being rammed against again and again overwhelmed Loki, and he found himself climaxing, his walls beginning to constrict and pulse around Thor as his orgasm spread through him.

 

Thor followed him a few thrusts later, and collapsed on top of the man, feeling drained. He found himself briefly wondering how Loki was able to have sex for so long when he said he was tired earlier, but pushed that thought aside.

 

He sensed that Loki was debating if he wanted to have sex again, and showed Loki through their bond that he would be fine with whatever Loki desired to do.

 

Loki found himself not completely sated, and knew that he wanted to have sex one more time. He  _ was _ tired, but his desires were overriding his fatigue.

 

“Can you have sex once more?”

 

Thor kissed the side of Loki’s neck. “I can go as many times as you want. I’ve got the stamina of an ox.”

 

Loki nodded and waited for Thor to shift off of him before sitting up and crawling across the bed to lie down, his head on his pillows. “Is it possible for you to do something with my arms in this position?”

 

Thor nodded, grabbing his cock and aligning himself with Loki. There was little to no resistance this time, and Thor took a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of being inside Loki.

 

He was  _ very _ surprised that it seemed like Loki had a pain kink, and had the strongest desire to explore this further. He would leave that for another time though, and only experiment with Loki’s arms, as they were both quite tired, and he didn’t want to hurt him.

 

Starting out at a nice pace, Thor moved to grab Loki’s arms, and raised them up to the headboard, pinning them there at his wrists. He tightened his hold on them slightly, pleased by the jerk of Loki’s body when he did this.

 

It didn’t take long for either of them to orgasm this time, and when they finished, they were both spent.

 

Thor pulled out of Loki and moved to sit on the edge of their bed, catching his breath. 

 

“Feel better?”

 

Loki nodded wearily, and closed his eyes. “I want to shower again, but I’m too tired.”

 

Thor laughed, and moved to pick Loki up, which startled the poor omega. “What are you doing?!”

 

“Taking you to the shower, where I’ll clean you off. Then I’ll draw a nice bath, and we’ll relax in it.”

 

Loki blinked in confusion a few times, a faint blush spreading across his face. He could feel the intense desire to take care of his mate from Thor, and relaxed in his hold, relenting to this.

 

Thor carried him to their bathroom and turned on Loki’s shower, setting him down on the bench in it. 

 

He then picked up a washcloth and lathered it with soap, beginning to clean him off.

 

He couldn’t hide the fact that he was pleased to see Loki’s body  _ covered _ in hickeys, and this made Loki laugh, as he knew the exact reason Thor was pleased.

 

After Thor cleaned Loki, he turned off the shower and helped him dry off, before finally drawing the bath.

 

“Do you have bath salts?”

 

Loki nodded, standing up and rubbing at his hips. “Under the counter beside the sink.”

 

Thor reached under the counter and found them, sprinkling them in the bath water. He then tested the water, seeing that it wasn’t too hot. “The bath is ready.”

 

Loki made his way over to Thor on shaky legs, and gratefully took his hand, climbing into the bath. Once he was settled, Thor climbed in after him, and was pleased heavily when Loki moved to sit in his lap.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, soaking in the warm water, and enjoying the closeness that being bonded brought them.

 

“I know that we both feel a certain way about the pregnancy, Thor, but… I don’t think I can go an entire month without having sex again.”

 

This made Thor laugh, and he wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing his bond bite mark. “I agree. Never again.”

 

Loki was feeling extremely open and bold tonight, so he decided to broach a certain topic.

 

Thor sensed that Loki wanted to speak about something he felt was embarrassing, so he decided that he would speak first.

 

“Your pain kink is very alluring.”

 

A  _ fierce _ blush spread across Loki’s face then. “I… didn’t know I had one until tonight honestly.”

 

Thor moved his hands to rest on Loki’s small swell of a stomach, his inner wolf feeling proud that their children were growing and were healthy.

 

“Would you like to explore it together?”

 

“... I don’t know.”

 

Thor understood why Loki didn’t know. Yes, they were bonded, and yes they were having children together, but they’d only known each other for a little under 3 months. 

 

“I just… I feel nervous, trusting that part of myself to someone.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s bond bite mark, and sent out calming pheromones. “I promised that I would protect you, and protect our pups. I would never intentionally harm you, or intentionally cause you distress. We’re mated now, so… I want to protect you and make you happy, Loki. I really do.”

 

Loki relaxed even further, and Thor could feel that these were the words Loki needed to hear. The omega had an intense desire to always feel safe and protected, and Thor wanted him to know that he could depend on him to do that.

 

“Isn’t it weird, though? Being aroused by pain?”

 

Thor laughed softly. “No. If you were aroused by something weird like… I don’t know,  _ feet _ , then I’d be creeped out. But… I don’t mind exploring this kink with you.”

 

Loki nodded then, and pressed a quick kiss against Thor’s cheek. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Thor blushed deeply when Loki kissed his cheek, and felt unexplainable happiness spread throughout him. 

 

Loki was  _ never _ affectionate with him, and usually only kissed him during sex, so receiving affection outside of sex pleased a part of Thor he didn’t know he had.

 

Loki sensed Thor’s happiness, and looked over at him, obviously exhausted from their day. “Would you be happy if I was more affectionate towards you?”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “I don’t want you forcing yourself to do anything, though. I understand everything will come in time.”

 

Loki shifted in the bath, and moved to straddle Thor, pressing a long, slow kiss against his lips. “I’m not forcing myself.”

 

Hearing this lit a fire in Thor, and he pulled Loki closer, deepening their kisses.

 

Loki felt Thor beginning to harden underneath him, and laughed against his lips, moving down to kiss at his bond bite mark.

 

Thor didn’t expect this to feel as good as it did, and he slowly began to rut against Loki, letting a low grunt escape his lips when Loki began to gyrate slowly against him, teasing him.

 

“Do you want to have sex again?”

 

Loki nodded and continued to kiss Thor’s neck before tracing kisses along his jaw and to his lips, kissing him deeply a few times. “If you’re willing.”

 

Thor kissed him back, and slipped his tongue into his mouth, running it back and forth along Loki’s. “I’m always willing.”

 

Loki laughed against his lips and rose up on his knees slightly, grabbing Thor’s cock and gently lowering himself onto it.

 

They moaned in sync when Thor was sheathed entirely inside of Loki, both of them feeling sensitive from their earlier orgasms. 

 

Thor was surprised that Loki still had the energy to ride him, and sensed that Loki wanted to ride him for as long as he could without any help, so he relaxed in the tub, and let Loki do as he pleased.

 

Their romp was much calmer and paced slower than their previous ones, and after coming, they felt truly sated, and climbed out of the bath, putting on their night clothes and getting into bed.

 

Thor figured that tonight was just full of surprises, as Loki cautiously nestled into his side as soon as they were both under the covers.

 

Thor let Loki know that he was okay with this through their bond, and pulled him closer, his arm wrapped around his waist. 

 

Loki moved to rest his head on Thor’s chest, still feeling nervous. “Why are you always surprised when I do something?”

 

Thor laughed softly, his thumb beginning to stroke at the crest of Loki’s hip. “Because everytime I think I’ve figured you out, you do something that shocks or surprises me, and changes my view.”

 

Loki inhaled Thor’s strong, calming scent of pine, and began to stroke at his side with his thumb. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m… so used to the complete opposite of what you are, Loki. And being with you… learning from you…  _ growing _ with you, is exciting. I’m not used to being around omegas who demand to be pleased just as much as the alpha, or ones that take complete control in the bedroom. I’m not used to omegas showing that they are just as fierce —if not more— than me, and… I’m beginning to realize that Asgard has it all wrong when it comes to their views of omegas.”

 

Loki was surprised to hear this. “...Does my personality bother you?”

 

Thor shook his head. “Not in the slightest. In fact… in fact, your personality is just what I need by my side.”

 

He realized then that saying this was admitting that he was beginning to fall for the omega, and Loki felt this, surprised himself. 

 

They were silent for a few minutes before Loki reached up to place a soft kiss against Thor’s jaw. “Goodnight, Alpha.”

 

Thor smiled softly. “Goodnight, Omega.”

 

* * *

 

Thor and Loki didn’t have anything on their schedules for the next day, so they mutually agreed to stay in, and have a lazy day.

 

The only time they got out of bed was to eat or use the restroom, and were surprised to find that they were both more comfortable with being physically affectionate.

 

Right now Thor was laid across Loki’s lap on his back, researching something on his phone. Loki was playing a mindless block strategy game, and looking up at the TV every once and awhile.

 

“Hey, Loki?”

 

Loki spared Thor a quick glance. “What?”

 

“I think I found something that you’ll like.”

 

Loki put down his tablet, looking at Thor curiously. “What do you mean?”

 

Thor bit back an embarrassed smile, but decided to tell Loki anyway. He believed that this was something they could both enjoy.

 

“Have… have you ever heard of something called BDSM?”

 

Loki blinked a few times. “No. What is that? Is it a type of sport?”

 

Thor laughed softly. “Not really. But… basically, it is a safe way for bonded pairs to increase their trust in one another, while exploring roles of dominance and subservience. It involves the “Dom” —who can be either the alpha or the omega— gently helping the “sub” find release, often through teasing, sensory deprivation, or mild pain. It’s pretty much what we were doing last night, but with… toys, and things to tie someone with, and other items.”

 

Loki’s first thought was to automatically say no, as he was embarrassed that this was actually a thing. But the more he thought on it, the more curious he got. “Do they have videos?”

 

Thor scrolled down further on his phone. “Yes. I actually found a website that explains how to properly begin BDSM, so… I can send you the link if you’d like to read it.”

 

Loki nodded, wanting to know more about this. “Send me the link, please.”

 

Thor sent Loki the link, and together they read every page on the website, learning about this new sexual activity. 

 

It took about an hour, but once they were done, Loki looked over at Thor. “I think that I want to try this.”

 

Thor felt excited to try this, as it was something new, and he could’ve  _ never _ explored this with Sif, so he was on board with it. “What role would you want to be?”

 

Loki blushed, embarrassed to admit this. “Most of my desires line up with the “sub” role. But I am not fond of name calling in  _ any _ situation so… please refrain from that.”

 

Thor had a soft smile on his face and laughed, understanding. “I could never call you derogatory terms, Loki.”

 

“Even if one day I said I wanted you to?”

 

“Yes,” admitted Thor, a blush creeping upon his face now. “You’re my mate… it doesn’t make any sense to say horrible things to you.”

 

Loki seemed satisfied by this, and absentmindedly moved his hands to Thor’s hair, beginning to run his fingers through it.

 

Thor made a deep rumble in his throat and relaxed further, showing that he was happy his mate was doting on him.

 

“Would you be up for going to a store to buy these things, today?”

 

Thor made a noncommittal noise. “We should probably order these things online. I don’t think your parents would be happy to find out that the future king and queen of Jötunheim were open about what we liked to do behind closed doors.”

 

Loki laughed at this, and Thor found himself thinking that it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He wanted to make Loki this happy more often.

 

“You’re right. Let’s order these online. They should arrive later tonight.”

 

“I thought it took at least 24 hours to make a delivery.”

 

“I’m the prince. If I want something, the kingdom is set up to give it to me as soon as possible.”

 

Thor laughed softly and went back to looking at his phone. “Is… is this safe? I don’t want to hurt the pups.”

 

Loki searched the website, and found a section on BDSM and pregnancy there. “It says that only certain things are safe. It says that I can be tied up and on my back, but after the 4th month, I shouldn’t, as it puts too much pressure on the main vein that takes blood back to the heart.”

 

“What else does it say?”

 

“To not remain in one position for longer than 10 minutes the second trimester, and no longer than 5 during the third trimester. Pregnancy swelling apparently makes ropes or handcuffs unpleasantly uncomfortable, so they said to use silk scarves when swelling becomes an issue.”

 

He scrolled down further, surprised that Thor wasn’t embarrassed by some of the things he was saying. The alpha was usually so uptight and reserved when it came to talking about sex.

 

“It says to not gag or use anything that covers the mouth during pregnancy, and choking is a big no. Gentle spanking or flogging is fine, as well as vibrators, teasing, orgasm denial, cock rings, and the like. They also say to not do anything that restricts breathing until the pups are born, and that I should always remain hydrated during sex to avoid fainting.”

 

Thor was pleasantly surprised to hear that they could begin experimenting with this kink, and started doing research of his own, wanting to make sure that this was truly okay to engage in while Loki carried pups.

 

This was new territory for both of them, and although they wanted to explore this part of their budding relationship, the safety of their pups was the utmost priority.

 

“I finished ordering everything. It should be here in two hours.”

 

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That was quick.”

 

Loki nodded, and reached down to pat Thor’s side, wanting him to move. “I want to drink enough water before the items come and we experiment.”

 

Thor nodded and got up, continuing to research and read real-life accounts of couples like them, who engaged in this behind closed doors, while carrying pups.

 

There were a lot of things he found himself wanting to try on the list of things that he shouldn’t do to a pregnant person, so he made a mental note to mention trying these things after the pups were born.

 

Loki came back into the room with a large cup, and sat back down on the bed, crossing his legs. He could honestly say that he and Thor now considered each other friends, with tendrils of attraction beneath the surface.

 

Thor had admitted that he was beginning to fall for Loki last night, and Loki knew that he was falling for the Asgardian alpha too.

 

He couldn’t help but look down at his small swell of a stomach, and found himself wishing and then praying to the Norns that he would be a good mother.

 

These small lives were depending on him, and he knew that he was scared he would let them down.

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, his hand still on his stomach. 

 

“You’ll be a great mother. All you can do is try, and try your best. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing against the headboard. “I think I will try to nap before the items get delivered.”

 

Thor nodded as well, getting up to press a quick kiss against Loki’s lips, and causing the wolf to blush. “Sleep well. I’ll wake you up when the items get here.”

 

Loki thanked him and moved to wrap himself in the numerous blankets, comforted by Thor’s presence.

 

Thor found himself continuing to read these personal accounts of engaging in BDSM while pregnant, and also began to research how to be a proper Dom.

 

He learned that BDSM was more about utter and complete trust in your partner, and not about inflicting pain onto your partner or seeing them suffer. It was a way for mates to increase their trust in each other, and become closer. 

 

He was glad to know that although the Dom generally did things to the Sub, the Sub remained in complete control of the situation, and could determine what they did, what they used, and the pace at which they did this. They determined when they stopped the activities, and Thor was most surprised but excited about the aftercare.

 

Aftercare helped make something called “Postcoital Dysphoria” dissipate, and was a way to check in with both parties, and make sure that mentally, emotionally, and physically, they were okay.

 

It seemed that Subs generally felt extremely vulnerable after letting themselves go during these BDSM sessions —which Thor learned were called scenes— and needed to be reassured that they were loved and appreciated. 

 

He learned that aftercare consisted of taking care of your partner, and making sure that you slowly helped bring them back to reality. He was not opposed to doing this in the slightest, and his inner wolf practically howled at the chance to take care of his mate and dote upon him.

 

He was intrigued to learn about something called the “subspace” though and researched it further, learning that it was an altered state of mind that subs sometimes entered; much like a psychological trance. It was caused by the release of morphine-like chemicals and hormones created by the brain, that entered the bloodstream, and allowed for a higher pain tolerance, and gave the sub a euphoric feeling that was akin to being under the influence of a drug, or an alcoholic drink.

 

He did a little more research to make sure that entering the subspace would not harm the pups, and was satisfied to learn that the body looked at the subspace as an intense, prolonged orgasm, and that the chemicals and hormones released had no negative effect on the pups.

 

He spent the next hour learning how to be a proper Dom, as the absolute  _ last _ thing he wanted was for Loki to get hurt, or lose his trust in him.

 

He learned how to properly use the items that Loki ordered, and watched videos on how to properly use them. By the time the items arrived, Thor was fairly confident that he would be able to take care of Loki, and make this a positive and pleasurable experience for the omega.

 

He got up to open their bedroom door, and thanked the servant who delivered the giant box, closing the door once they left, and setting the box on the bed.

 

He knew that Loki would most likely want to unbox the items with him, so he walked over to his side of the large bed, gently shaking him awake.

 

“Loki… Loki the items are here.”

 

Loki opened his eyes slowly, and Thor found himself thinking that he had the most adorable look on his face. “They are?”

 

Thor nodded, walking back over to the box and cutting it open with a pair of scissors. “I researched how to use every item you ordered, so I can explain everything I learned to you, if you want.”

 

Loki yawned and sat up, reaching for his cup of water and gulping the rest of it down. “Please. I’d like to know what I’m getting myself into.”

 

Thor laughed softly and began to pull out everything, feeling himself getting excited. “You ordered so many things.”

 

Loki stretched and climbed out of bed, padding over to Thor, and feeling the desire to wrap his arms around him and rest his forehead against his back.

 

He surprised himself when he did just that, and took a moment to assess Thor’s feelings about this through their bond. It seemed that Thor was surprised by this, but open to it, and he even sensed a bit of happiness within the alpha. “What did you learn while I was sleeping?”

 

Thor started to remove everything from its packaging, and began cleaning it off with antibacterial wipes, telling Loki everything that he learned, and showing him how to use everything.

 

It took about an hour for Thor to finish explaining things to Loki, but he knew that the omega appreciated it. Loki was a factual and logical person, so Thor knew the omega was relieved that Thor had taken the time to research everything about this new venture.

 

Once they were satisfied and felt that they were ready to start, Loki began to pick out the items he wanted to try. Since this was their first time, he didn’t want to try anything too extreme. They decided that their safe word would be “Pup”, and began to get ready for the scene.

 

They put away the items they were not going to use this time back in the box temporarily. They would buy something secure and discreet to keep their items in later.

 

They were both a bit nervous about doing this, so the first few kisses between them were shy and awkward.

 

Loki pulled away first and looked up at Thor, biting his lower lip. “Let’s just have regular sex first, before trying anything.”

 

Thor understood, and felt that this was a good idea. It would help erase their nervousness about trying this.

 

They went through the usual motions, and kept this sex gentle, not wanting to start out rough. 

 

And after climaxing together, they kissed through all of the shudders and the climactic waves, each of them beginning to look forward to this.

 

Thor pressed a final kiss against Loki’s lips before pulling away, and staring at him with respect and adoration in his sea blue eyes. “Are you ready?”

 

Loki relaxed and nodded, pressing a quick, tentative kiss against Thor’s lips. He was still getting used to showing Thor physical affection outside of sex. “Yes.”

 

Thor got off of Loki then, and reached across the large bed for the silk scarves. “I’m going to restrain you, first. Is that okay?”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to blush. Sex generally  _ never _ made him this nervous, but this was uncharted territory. This was something that neither of them had done before.

 

Thor gently grabbed Loki’s wrists then. “Do you want them bound together and then tied to the bed? Or do you want them tied to the bed separately?”

 

“Bind them together…” murmured Loki, his heart beginning to race with nervous anticipation. He shuddered when Thor tied his bound hands to the headboard of the bed, and bit a lower lip, not surprised when his cock started to harden.

 

Thor smirked at this, and tested the restraints, slipping two thick fingers underneath the scarves, making sure that they weren’t too tight. He wanted to make sure that Loki was receiving proper circulation. 

 

“I’m going to put the blindfold on you, Loki. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes as Thor placed a blindfold over him. His heart began to race when he realized that he could no longer see, and wouldn’t know what Thor was doing to him.

 

Thor immediately sent out a flood wave of calming pheromones, and moved to gently stroke Loki’s cheek. “I’m right here, Loki. I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

 

Loki found himself nuzzling into Thor’s hand, and suddenly understood what Thor meant when he said that he would have to trust Thor completely. He found his inner omega beginning to take over then, and he made a soft sound in his throat, wanting Thor to touch him and show him that everything would be okay.

 

Thor shifted to get more comfortable, and wrapped his arms around Loki, knowing that the omega liked being wrapped in his strong embrace. He began to nuzzle at Loki’s neck, and pressed a few kisses against his bond bite mark, continuing to exude calming pheromones.

 

The alpha in Thor rose up within him, and he found himself pressing gentle kisses onto Loki’s lips, murmuring sweet words of encouragement and affection to the omega.

 

Loki soon relaxed, and the tension left his body as he fully let go, and trusted his alpha to take care of him.

 

It was hard, being this open and vulnerable, but he trusted Thor, and knew that the alpha would never hurt him or put him in danger.

 

Thor pressed a soft, lingering kiss against Loki’s lips, sensing the change in his entire mood about this through their bond.

 

He stretched across the bed then and grabbed a large, soft feather, lightly moving it over one of Loki’s nipples, and causing the omega to jerk.

 

Loki didn’t know why his nipples were so sensitive, but the nubs were reacting to the feathered touch, sending small jolts of pleasure through him.

 

Thor continued to lightly swipe Loki’s nipple with this feather, switching to the other one after a minute.

 

When both nubs were pert and hardened, Thor set the feather down and gently swiped his tongue across Loki’s right nipple, causing Loki to gasp.

 

Having his sight taken away for the moment made Loki feel everything more intensely, and he bit at his lower lip, making a soft sound every now and then.

 

Thor decided to tease Loki then, and gently grazed his nipple with his teeth, making Loki cry out in surprise. Their bond told them that Loki liked this, so Thor did it again, and reached over to carefully pinch Loki’s other nipple, pulling at it slowly and twisting it between his fingers, making sure to take turns and soothe each one with his tongue.

 

When Loki’s nipples had become red and puffy, Thor ceased his relentless teasing of them and grabbed the feather again, tracing it down Loki’s chest, down his abdomen, over his small swell, and around the base of his cock.

 

This made Loki shudder, and Thor smirked, wondering if Loki would be turned off by mild teasing and conversation. He decided to test the waters then, and called out to Loki, continuing to circle the base of his cock with the feather.

 

“Does this please you, Omega?”

 

Loki nodded, surprising Thor with the eagerness at which he did so. He felt an intense desire to please him from Loki, and decided to continue to speak to Loki, encouraging him.

 

“What would you like me to do, Omega?”

 

Loki twitched slightly, the sensations of the feather and the breath ghosting over his cock from Thor just  _ doing _ things to him.

 

“Y—You’re mouth…” stuttered Loki, twitching again when he felt something soft press against his cock.

 

“Can you handle my tongue lavishing your skin, Omega?”

 

Loki nodded, giving in to his desires. “Y—Yes, Alpha.”

 

Thor turned on the vibrator he was holding then, and began to use it to circle around the base of Loki’s cock. “If you can handle this for me for a full minute, I’ll reward you with my tongue. Can you do this for me, Omega?”

 

Loki nodded again, something deep within him wanting to please his alpha. “Yes, Alpha!”

 

“I’m going to turn up the level by one, Omega. Can you handle this for me?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” gasped Loki, arching slightly when Thor upped the intensity by a level. Thor grabbed Loki’s hip with a large, strong hand, and held him in place. “Every time you jerk away from it, I’ll add on 15 seconds, Omega.”

 

Loki let out a soft whimper, but Thor felt through their bond that Loki was eager to please him, and he felt amused when he sensed a small part of Loki wanting to defy him, just to get an extra 15 seconds.

 

“Every time you move away from it, I’ll add to the intensity, Omega. Can you handle this for me?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

Thor turned up the intensity by one again, and laughed to himself when Loki tried his best to not jerk away from the intense yet pleasurable stimulation. “I’m so proud of you, Omega. You’re doing so well for me.”

 

Thor felt Loki practically  _ buzz _ with excitement from the praise, and was glad that this was all going so well.

 

He began to move the vibrator up Loki’s shaft, and made slow circles around the head of his cock, loving the gasps and moans that spilled from Loki’s lips.

 

He saw Loki’s cock twitch, and pulled the vibrator away, stopping him from climaxing. “If you come before I tell you to, I’ll have to punish you. Do you want that, Omega?”

 

Thor was amused to find that Loki was debating about whether or not he wanted the punishment.

 

After a few seconds, Loki spoke. “What is the punishment, Alpha?”

 

Loki knew that Thor was smirking from their bond.

 

“You’ll find out if you come before I tell you to. But that would disappointment me, Omega. Do you want to disappoint me?”

 

The omega in Loki was horrified at the prospect of disappointing their alpha. “No, Alpha!”

 

“Good.” Thor returned the vibrator to Loki’s cock then, and alternated between moving it up and down his shaft, and circling the head of his cock with it. Loki twitched and shuddered in his hold, and even pulled on his restraints a few times, but otherwise held his climax back, not wanting to disappoint Thor.

 

“Just 30 more seconds, Omega. Can you last for me?”

 

“Y—Yes, Alpha!” gasped Loki, arching up slightly. 

 

Thor was proud that Loki managed to last the remainder of time, and began to shower him with praise and affection.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Omega.” murmured Thor, removing the vibrator and turning it off. “You were so good for me.”

 

Loki was relieved to have pleased his alpha, and he moaned softly as Thor began to kiss his neck. “You’re doing so good, Omega.”

 

He pressed a lingering kiss against Loki’s lips before tracing kisses down his neck, chest, and abdomen.

 

He licked around the base of Loki’s cock, and made his way up to the top, pressing a light kiss against the head. “Can you hold back for two minutes, Omega?”

 

Loki whimpered again, twitching slightly. “Y—Yes, Alpha.”

 

Thor kissed the tip of Loki’s cock and began to move his tongue around and under the head of Loki’s cock, dipping his tongue into the opening on the tip of it.

 

Loki arched off the bed when Thor did this, and was unable to hold back his orgasm anymore, coming into Thor’s mouth.

 

Thor was surprised that it wasn’t very bitter, and swallowed, pulling away from Loki’s cock. “You came before I told you to, Omega.”

 

Thor could feel through their bond that Loki felt slight sadness that he disappointed Thor, but most of what Loki felt was eagerness at seeing what this punishment was.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips and carefully flipped him over, making sure to not be rough with his movements. This was their first time doing this, so Thor didn’t want to do anything that made them feel uncomfortable. 

 

Loki thought that he was going to get fucked, and he managed to shift onto his knees, offering himself to Thor, his hands still bound to the headboard. There was enough pull for Loki to go back and forth between his back and his stomach, and move his arms, so Thor knew that Loki was okay.

 

“You came before I told you to, Omega.”

 

Loki made a soft sound in his throat, but Thor knew that Loki wasn’t sorry in the slightest. He could feel that the omega wanted to explore the more painful side of this session.

 

“I have to punish you.”

 

If this had been with  _ anyone else _ , Thor would’ve laughed out loud and ended the scene there. 

 

But with Loki… with Loki, it was different. Right now, all that mattered was him and Loki, and he truly began to embrace his role as Dom, just like Loki embraced his role as Sub.

 

“I—I’m sorry, Alpha.” breathed Loki, biting a lower lip when Thor grabbed at his ass with both hands and squeezed him.

 

“I’ll have to give you 10 slaps here, Omega. Can you handle this punishment?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

Loki had to admit that he was pretty curious to see if he would like being spanked. He normally would have balked at the action, but with Thor… and this subspace beginning to take over, he thought differently.

 

Thor gripped one of Loki’s cheeks with a hand, and pulled back his other hand, not wanting to hurt Loki. He felt very hesitant about doing this, but he’d read that this was something that a lot of omegas in the BDSM community liked.

 

He slapped Loki’s right cheek then, and was  _ not _ prepared for the jolt of pleasure that ran through both him and Loki.

 

Loki let out a choked gasp and pulled at his restraints. “ _ A—Alpha!” _

 

Thor could feel through their bond that Loki was aroused by the sudden, sharp sting of his palm connecting with his ass, and he marveled as Loki’s ass began to redden, the faint outline of his hand visible.

 

“You have nine more for this side, Omega.”

 

Loki pushed himself closer to Thor, surprising Thor further. 

 

“Do you like being punished, Omega?”

 

“Y—Yes, Alpha.”

 

Thor could  _ not _ believe the things that were spilling from their mouths, and knew that after this was all over, they would be extremely embarrassed with themselves.

 

Thor slapped Loki right cheek again a bit harder this time, and rubbed his hand over the soft supple skin to soothe it. “Do you know why you’re being punished now?”

 

Loki gasped as Thor struck his right cheek yet again, even harder than before. “I—I came before you told me to, Alpha.”

 

Thor slapped Loki’s cheek again, amazed out how red it was. He smoothed the skin with his hand and waited a few seconds before slapping it again. “That’s right. You disappointed me, Omega.”

 

Loki cried out when Thor slapped his right cheek again, precum beginning to drip onto the blankets. “I—I’m sorry, Alpha!”

 

Thor laid the last four slaps to Loki’s ass in rapid succession, and was surprised to see that Loki’s upper thigh was covered in shiny slick.

 

It seemed that Loki was liking this more than he thought he would.

 

He struck Loki’s left cheek 10 times as well, and grabbed both cheeks with his hands, squeezing them and causing Loki to let out a long, drawn out moan. “ _ A—Alpha…” _

 

Thor continued to massage the globes of Loki’s ass, transfixed on his twitching bright pink rim.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Omega.”

 

Loki rejoiced at the praise, and pushed himself back a bit in Thor’s hold, begging for him. “A—Alpha… I—I can’t.”

 

Thor continued to massage Loki’s ass, soothing it further. “What can you not do, Omega?”

 

“I—I can’t wait!”

 

Thor moved to hold Loki’s hips, and pressed the head of his cock against his rim, using it to tease him and tug at it. “What do you need?”

 

Loki tried to push back on Thor, but the alpha held him in place with a bruising grip. “Your punishment isn’t over, Omega.”

 

Loki made an impatient whimper, and gripped at the sheets, wanting to try and push back onto the tip of Thor’s cock, but also loving the bruising grip on his waist.

 

He tested the waters, and tried to push back again, letting out a long, wanton moan when Thor gripped at his hip even tighter.

 

“You like being disobedient, Omega?”

 

“N—No, Alpha!” lied Loki, wiggling his hips in the hopes that this would make the tip of Thor’s cock slip into him.

 

Thor moved to grip the other side of Loki’s hip, and held it in a bruising grip as well. “Your actions say otherwise.”

 

He slapped Loki’s left cheek then. “Do you want me to punish you again?”

 

Loki cried out and nodded, surprising himself. “Yes, Alpha!”

 

Thor slapped Loki’s left cheek again, and squeezed it afterwards, soothing it. “Then I will, Omega.”

 

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Loki’s red and swollen cheek before pulling away, and grabbing lubricant and a cock ring. He poured some of the lubricant onto his fingers and moved to gently stroke Loki, not wanting him to climax before he had the chance to put this on.

 

He then slipped the cock ring onto Loki’s cock, glad to see that it fit perfectly.

 

Thor could feel that Loki was confused by the addition of the ring, and kissed his shoulder blade, calming him. “This is part of your punishment, Omega.”

 

Loki relaxed, and remained on his knees, waiting for Thor to continue with his ministrations.

 

He felt Thor’s hot breath on his inner thigh, and shuddered when Thor kissed him there, wanting him to continue this.

 

Instead, Thor did something better, and began to lick Loki’s thigh clean of his slick, praising him for its alluring flavor.

 

He took his time licking the slick from both of Loki’s thighs, and made his way up to his rim, circling around it with his tongue. 

 

He felt it quiver underneath his broad tongue, so he pressed his tongue into Loki, beginning to slowly move his tongue in and out of him.

 

The omega practically  _ wailed _ when Thor’s tongue entered him, and he begged Thor to let him come, tears not only springing to his eyes, but running down his cheeks.

 

Thor knew that Loki was in no real pain or distress because of their bond, and continued his ministrations, licking at his walls, and teasing him.

 

After a few minutes of this, he gave Loki’s rim a final lap, and pulled out, wiping at his lips.

 

Loki’s cock was practically  _ red _ by this point, and rigid. Thor knew that the second he took off Loki’s cock ring, the omega would orgasm.

 

“Do you want me, Omega?” 

 

Thor didn’t want to deny Loki  _ too _ long. This was their first time doing this, so he didn’t want to test the omega’s limits; especially since he carried their pups. 

 

“Y—Yes, Alpha!” wept Loki, every nerve in his body on fire from being overstimulated and being denied release. 

 

“Will you be good for me?”

 

“Yes, Alpha!”

 

Thor pressed the tip of his cock against Loki’s rim, waiting a few seconds before he pushed himself in in one fluid motion. He grabbed Loki’s cock ring and removed it right as he sheathed himself completely inside him, the effect on Loki  _ instantaneous _ . 

 

The  _ second _ the cock ring was removed, and Thor was completely inside Loki, Loki’s orgasm tore through him, and he practically  _ screamed _ , shuddering and twitching and jerking wildly in Thor’s arms, his cum painting the blanket below him.

 

Thor did not expect Loki’s orgasm to be so mind-blowing, and because they could feel each other’s emotions through their bond, it only took a few thrusts, and a couple of spasms and pulses of Loki’s walls and rim to make Thor climax.

 

He felt overwhelming pride for Loki making it through their first session, and wrapped his arms around him as the omega’s knees gave out. He pressed a long, lingering kiss against Loki’s back before pulling out of him, and reaching to untie his hands and wrists from the headboard.

 

Loki’s arms fell limply to his side, so Thor gently rolled Loki over, grabbing the salve from off of the nightstand and beginning to rub it into Loki’s wrists, soothing the reddened skin.

 

Once he was done with that, he sent out calming pheromones, and worked out massaging the salve onto Loki’s ass, and his nipples.

 

He kept the blindfold on, as he’d read that Subs who were in subspace and coming down from that high couldn’t handle the return of all of their senses at once, if they had been deprived of them during the scene.

 

He noticed that Loki’s hips were beginning to bruise, and applied salve there as gently as possible.

 

He then covered Loki in a crochet blanket, as the body temperature of Subs dropped drastically as the came out of subspace.

 

He began to clean up the bed, and set all the items they used on a towel, before placing them on his nightstand to be cleaned later.

 

He finally climbed back into bed then, and sat against the headboard of their bed, pulling Loki into his lap, removing his blindfold, and holding him.

 

The omega was  _ blissed out _ , his pupils blown, and a faraway look in his eyes. Thor had read that it took anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours for a Sub to return from subspace, and during this time, they were meant to be taken care of and fiercely protected.

 

Thor pressed affectionate kisses against Loki’s temple, causing the omega’s eyes to flutter closed. 

 

It took about an hour for Loki to become cognizant again, and when he whimpered softly in Thor’s arms, Thor held him closer, and wrapped another blanket around him. 

 

“You’re safe, Loki. I’m right here, I’ve got you. It’s alright. You did so well, Loki. I’m so proud of you.”

 

He pressed another kiss onto Loki’s forehead, and continued to exude calming pheromones, wanting Loki to feel safe and protected while he was in this vulnerable state.

 

An hour and a half into his recovery, Loki began to become aware of his surroundings again, and looked up at Thor, speaking into his mind.

 

Thor had honestly forgotten that being bonded meant they could do this now, and he jumped slightly when Loki’s voice entered his head.

 

“ _ Lie me down against you, please.” _

 

Thor kissed Loki’s temple and did as he asked, shifting them until they were lying down on their backs into the mattress.

 

Loki was still too blissed out to move himself, so Thor helped the omega move on top of him, their chests resting against each other, and Loki’s head resting right next to Thor’s on the pillow.

 

They lied together like this for another half hour before Loki started to make soft sounds, managing to wrap his arms around Thor.

 

Thor sensed through their bond that Loki needed reassurance and physical affection right now, and he knew that he was not diffident about doing this.

 

Two and a half hours after climaxing, Loki was finally back to his regular state, and was practically buzzing with the overwhelming feeling of being sated. 

 

Thor sensed that Loki was back, and ran a hand up and down his back, catching his attention. “How was it?”

 

Loki let out a breathless laugh, his eyes fluttering closed. “Everything.”

 

Thor laughed as well, happy that he was able to please his mate so thoroughly.

 

This had definitely been an adventure for them, but it was one that they both wanted.

 

This had brought them closer, closer in ways they never expected, and they now had an unbreakable trust between them, one that would only grow as time went on.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> That was a journey.
> 
> Like I said earlier, I researched a lot about BDSM before writing this chapter, to make sure that I portrayed everything accurately. And I promise, I did not make up the face about BDSM being okay while pregnant. You actually can engage in this activity while pregnant, but you have to alter how you do a lot of things to make sure that the baby is okay and remains safe and protected at all times.
> 
> Next chapter should be out anywhere from 3 to 7 days from now, depending on when I can find the time to finish writing it.
> 
> Also,
> 
> I love hearing what you guys have to say about the story. I generally reply to every comment, so if you're willing, please let me know what you think of the story so far. 
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> ADD NOTE as of 12/06/18
> 
> As I stated before in the author's notes, this is Thor and Loki's story. And it will continue to be Thor and Loki's story. Their experiences and growth as a couple in this story are unique to THIS story in THIS setting. And I wrote what I felt they would go through, had they been in this situation. I am pleased and satisfied with how I depicted Thor and Loki's growth as a couple, and their exploration as a couple through different endeavors. IF, for any reason, you disagree... IDK what to tell you. I am usually very accepting of polite criticism, but... listen. Loki and Thor are not you and your relationship. Loki is not you. Thor is not you. They will not act like you. They will not be written like you would be described. They will not think like you, they will not move like you, and they will not be depicted in a relationship together, like you would be depicted in a relationship with someone. I absolutely refuse to change how I depict Thor and Loki, to adapt to an opinion of how they should be instead, that would totally make them OOC.
> 
> I just can't.
> 
> I can't and I won't.
> 
> -Rant over


	7. I Think I Trust You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also has BDSM elements to it, near the end. I make it very obvious that they're about to engage in that behavior, so feel free to skip that particular scene if you'd like.
> 
> This is purely self-indulgent smut, but next chapter, we return to the main plot, and serious stuff starts happening.
> 
> Enjoy!

After falling into the wonderful world of BDSM, Loki and Thor quickly developed a routine that they stuck to.

 

Every Sunday and Wednesday night, they would indulge in their desires, sometimes having sessions that would last all night. It would take Loki anywhere from two to three hours to recover and come back from the subspace, and afterwards, they would relax in their large bathtub before getting ready for bed and falling asleep.

 

They still had normal sex every night of course, as it took a few days to recover from a session, but the pair were pleased to find that practicing this sexual kink helped them finally become romantic with each other.

 

Participating in BDSM made them lower a lot of their walls, and they had to bear their hearts and souls to each other for it to work.

 

They wouldn’t say “I love you” to each other yet — Thor wouldn’t because he wanted to be _certain_ , and Loki wouldn’t because he was afraid that Thor still loved Sif, and that by saying those three words, he’d lose the alpha — so for now, they just worked on being more affectionate with each other, and more attentive to their needs.

 

They were at a happy place, and although they were both upset with their parents at the beginning of this forced union, they were both very satisfied with each other now, and were thankful for Odin’s greed, as it was the one thing that brought them together.

 

When Loki was 12 weeks — three months —  pregnant, it was time for another checkup. It was obvious that Loki was pregnant now, as he had a very round and pronounced bump. They hadn’t made an official announcement to their people yet, but would do so later this evening at the festival for the full moon.

 

It was Thursday morning, so Loki was still feeling extremely relaxed and sated from him and Thor’s all-night session yesterday. He had a blissful aura to him, and everyone around him just assumed that it was the pregnancy glow.

 

He met his parents in the hospital room reserved for the royal family, and hugged them, a dopey smile on his face.

 

Laufey and Farbauti shared a look before shifting their eyes to Thor. “Son… what is wrong with Loki?”

 

Thor blushed, averting his eyes from their piercing stares. “He… is just relaxed, today.”

 

It was common for werewolves to call their mate’s parents “mother” and “father”, and to be called “son” or “daughter” in return was common as well.

 

He moved to help Loki lie down on the exam table and change, kissing his cheek, and rubbing at his back affectionately. “Are you okay, Loki?”

 

Loki nodded, unable to stop smiling.

 

His parents were _quite_ perturbed by his behavior, as they had never seen him like this. Outside of these doctor’s appointments, the family only met every Sunday for the weekly family dinners, so they were quite alarmed to see Loki in this state.

 

Laufey sat forward in his chair then, trying to figure out what was wrong with his son. “Did… did he take anything? Is he on a new medication?”

 

“No, Mother.” answered Thor, beginning to get embarrassed. Explaining to your in-laws that you were into something as kinky as BDSM was _not_ an easy conversation, and it was a conversation that Thor wanted to try and avoid at all costs.

 

The royal family’s doctor entered the room then, as perky and as happy as ever. “Hello, everyone.” She bowed low to each of them before taking a good look at Loki. “Hello, Prince Loki. How are you today?”

 

Loki stifled a laugh, the rational part of him telling him to act normal. The day after he left the subspace mindset was usually marked by him feeling extremely relaxed, and euphoric, and seeing as this was not his usual state of being, it caused others around him to be concerned. “I’m fine.”

 

“Doctor… can you give him an IV… I’m worried that something is wrong with him, and he might be low on something.” sighed Laufey, worried for his son.

 

The doctor nodded, pulling on a pair of gloves and administering the IV to Loki. She could sense that something was off about him too.

 

“Okay Prince Loki. Let me do a quick examination, and then we’ll give you an ultrasound.”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to feel the euphoria that he was feeling ebb away as the IV drip started.

 

The doctor gasped loudly when she looked at Loki’s thighs, and looked over at Thor, her eyes burning with thinly veiled rage. “Prince Thor?”

 

Thor prepared himself for the onslaught that he knew was coming. “Yes, Doctor?”

 

“Would you like to explain to all of us why your _mate_ has bruises and welts all over his thighs?”

 

Thor knew that Loki’s pale skin only made the bruises and welts look worse than they actually were, and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

This would not go well.

 

Loki’s parents panicked and strode over to Loki before Thor could reply, looking at the welts and hickeys and bruises in the shape of Thor’s hands on Loki’s thighs in horror.

 

Farbauti growled low in his throat, beginning to exude a downright _scathing_ pheromone. “You better have a good explanation, Odinson.”

 

Thor knew that rising up and growling or exuding pheromones of his own would make this embarrassing situation worse, so he looked down, submitting to Farbauti. He knew if he had been in his shoes, he would’ve felt the same.

 

Loki growled at his father then, surprising him. “Leave him alone!”

 

Farbauti blinked in confusion. “Loki, you’re hurt! This is not okay!”

 

Loki huffed in frustration, sitting up on his elbows, and trying to form a rational argument in his head, fighting through his euphoric haze. “I _wanted_ him to do that to me!”

 

Everyone in the room froze, and Thor’s face was _completely_ red, as he was _horribly_ embarrassed by this confession. He remained silent throughout this entire conversation, absolutely _mortified_.

 

Laufey was the first wolf to recover from this confession, and he looked at Loki strangely. “Loki baby… what do you mean you wanted him to hurt you?”

 

“I like when he’s rough during sex.” supplied Loki, refusing to explain it in further detail. “I wanted him to do this to me. I asked for it. He’s not abusing me. I’m not in any danger. And the pups are fine. We don’t do anything that will put their lives at risk.”

 

The adult wolves were _so_ confused as to why their prince actually _wanted_ to be harmed, and didn’t know what to make of it. They weren’t too sure about the claim that the pups were fine, but they were relieved that this was just an… _odd_ aspect of Loki and Thor’s relationship.

 

The doctor crossed her arms, looking over at Thor. “How could you be so irresponsible? Our prince carries _your_ pups, and you selfishly indulge in this behavior?”

 

Thor growled low in his throat, giving her a warning, and reminding her of her place. He didn’t want to scare her, but he _did_ want to remind her that he was a prince and a future king. She needed to choose her words carefully.

 

“This behavior is perfectly safe during sex, as long as we’re careful, and don’t do certain things or go in certain positions. We researched this _heavily_ before getting into it, and read personal accounts from hundreds upon hundreds of other wolves who have done this. If you are unable to keep your opinion about our sex life to yourself, then we will find a doctor who can. Do I make myself clear, Doctor?”

 

The doctor blinked a few times in shock, not used to being talked to like this. Thor spoke so cold and callous to her, and had sent her a tendril of a pheromonal warning, which an alpha had never done to her before.

 

The room was now in a strained and uncomfortable silence, and everyone waited for the doctor to reply. “My apologies, Prince Thor. That will not be necessary. I will continue to serve the royal family, and will keep my nonmedical opinions to myself.”

 

Loki huffed in frustration, and shot Thor a look, letting him know mentally that he felt Thor could’ve handled the situation better.

 

Thor let him know that he was protecting and standing up for his mate’s dignity, and that he was not sorry in the slightest for saying what he did to the doctor.

 

Loki figured that Thor would say this, as the alpha was so hard-headed and stubborn. “I apologize, Doctor. Please understand that Asgardian wolves are fiercely protective over their mates and their pups.”

 

The doctor nodded slowly and sat back down on the stool in front of Loki, examining him. The marks on his thighs seemed to be in the process of healing, and the remnants of salve could be found on them. She completed her examination of him, and was relieved to find that everything was as it should be. Cleaning him off, she then pulled off her gloves and washed her hands, grabbing the jelly used for ultrasounds, and asking Loki to pull his shirt up.

 

She squirted the jelly onto his stomach afterwards, and grabbed the ultrasound probe, turning on the machine.

 

Everyone looked at the monitor on the wall, and were surprised to see that the pups were developing and growing so fast. It was hard to believe that in 6 months, they’d be here.

 

The doctor seemed pleased by what she saw, and turned off the machine after a few minutes, looking over at Loki. “The pups are developing fine. I saw nothing that would be cause for concern. Do you have any questions?”

 

Loki nodded, trying to not show that he was physically bothered by being forced out of his happy, euphoric state so soon. “Yes. I’ve been experiencing pain at the bottom of my stomach; it feels as if I’ve gorged myself on food, and it won’t go away.”

 

The doctor nodded expectantly. “This is a very common problem in a pregnancy of multiples. This is called “Round Ligament Pain”, and is just the ligaments and muscles in your abdomen stretching to accommodate your growing belly. It should go away in a few weeks. In the meantime, increase how often you exercise, but not by too much. Strengthening your core will help make this pain go away.”

 

Loki nodded, knowing that he wouldn’t increase how often he exercised. He guessed that he would have to research other ways to get rid of this feeling.

 

“Because the two of you like to… engage in particularly _rough_ sex, I will let you know from a medical standpoint that you should expect a little spotting. This is because the cervix is _especially_ sensitive during pregnancy. So a _little_ spotting is perfectly fine. Any more blood than that, call me and rush Prince Loki here. Okay?”

 

Thor and Loki both nodded, understanding.

 

“I will see everyone back for Prince Loki’s 16-week appointment.” The doctor bowed low in front of all of them before making her way out of the room, leaving the royals alone.

 

Loki sighed and moved to get dressed again, knowing that his parents were wanting to delve further into him and Thor’s sex life. After he got dressed, he let Thor help him off of the table, and turned to his parents, a slight frown on his face.

 

“Go ahead. What do you want to know?”

 

Laufey was the first to speak — like always — and stood up, reaching out to hold Loki’s face. “Loki… why do you want him to hurt you?”

 

Loki had an unamused expression on his face. “That’s not why I ask him to do it. I trust him to take me to places that I’ve never been, while monitoring me and making sure that I’m able to experience these highs and fantasies without truly being harmed. This is something that I like, and it is something that is completely consensual. I am in control the entire time, and Thor doesn’t do anything that I don’t want him to do. I’m _safe_.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti seemed unsure still, so Loki sighed, shaking his head. “I am an adult. I’m now mated. And I’m going to be a mother in 6 months. I am allowed to do things behind closed doors if I want to do them. I understand that sex is a part of our culture, but for Thor it isn’t. So I ask that you refrain from speaking about this further.”

 

Farbauti nodded slowly. “We… understand, Loki.”

 

Loki sensed that his parents were telling the truth, so he relaxed reaching out to take Thor’s hand. “We’ll see you both later this evening for the festival.”

 

His parents nodded, so Loki led Thor out of the room, and let Thor lead them back to their suite.

 

Once they were back in their bedroom, Thor groaned and collapsed on the bed, going limp.

 

Loki fought to keep a smile off of his face. “I’m sorry, Thor.”

 

“Why do Jötnar have no concept of privacy?”

 

Loki sat down next to Thor, beginning to run a hand through his golden hair. “Every realm has their flaws.”

 

Thor visibly relaxed when Loki began to run his fingers through his hair, and let out a rumble from deep within his chest, showing Loki that he was happy to be doted upon.

 

He knew that it would take time for him and Loki to become completely comfortable with one another, but this was a start.

 

And he was looking forward to getting to know the Jötun better, and hoped that one day, he’d be certain enough to tell the man he loved him.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki couldn’t sit still during the weekly family dinner with his parents.

 

Today was Sunday, which meant that he and Thor would engage in one of their sessions.

 

He was now officially 13 weeks pregnant, and in his 2nd trimester, which meant he was no longer fatigued, and had boundless energy and a ramped up libido.

 

Wolves already had high libidos to begin with, and pregnancy hormones only added to that, so Loki felt as if he were insatiable.

 

It felt as if every waking moment between him and Thor was spent having sex, or pleasuring him, and although he loved it, it was also very frustrating to want to be fucked or touched sexually every five minutes.

 

“Are you okay, Omega?”

 

Loki shuddered in his chair when Thor asked him this question and called him “Omega”. Thor would sometimes discreetly begin their sessions outside of their bedroom, and would “reward” Loki if he managed to compose himself and keep himself together until they returned to the bedroom.

 

Loki forced himself to offer Thor a steady nod, and took a bite out of his meal, furthering the illusion that he was fine. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

Loki’s parents were happy to see the pair getting along, and were pleased that they were calling each other “alpha” and “omega”. Of course, Loki and Thor didn’t have pure reasons for calling each other this, but… what Laufey and Farbauti didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

 

“Pass me the salt please, Omega.”

 

Loki shot Thor a thinly veiled look of frustration, but covered it up quickly, not wanting his parents to see. “Of course, Alpha.”

 

He passed the salt to Thor, who noticed that his hand was trembling slightly. He took the salt from his hands and set it down on the table, kissing the back of his hand. “Thank you, Omega.”

 

Loki fought off another shudder, and blushed, pulling away.

 

“Loki? Thor?”

 

The princes stopped playing their game and looked over at Loki’s parents.

 

“The King of Muspelheim and Svartalfheim will be in Midgard on Tuesday, and have requested to talk. I expect you both to meet us in our suite tomorrow evening, so that we can fly to Midgard. Is this understood?”

 

The princes nodded solemnly, both of them remembering the fight that they’d had with Surtr. This meeting couldn’t be good.

 

They finished their meal with Loki’s parents soon after, and said goodnight to them, Thor’s hand on the small of Loki’s back as they left the suite and headed down the hall to their own.

 

They made it to their bedroom and locked the door before continuing their session that they’d started earlier at the table.

 

Thor reached out with a gentle yet firm hand, and took hold of Loki’s jaw, using his thumb to rub him affectionately. “You were so good for me earlier, Omega.”

 

Loki smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing in Thor’s hold. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

“What would you like to do tonight, Omega?”

 

Loki looked at Thor with a hooded gaze. “Let me pleasure you, Alpha.”

 

Now this surprised Thor to no end. These sessions were always about Loki getting off, and Loki being pleasured into oblivion. He didn’t mind it of course, as he wanted to make his mate happy, and being the reason that his mate was writhing in the sheets was always a boost to his ego.

 

“In what role, Omega?”

 

Loki gently removed Thor’s hand from his jaw and kissed it. “The same roles we are now. Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

 

Loki almost laughed at the shock he felt coming from Thor through their bond, but he held it back. He knew that what he was suggesting was something new that they’ve never done before, which was allowing Thor to have complete control over what they did, and how they did it.

 

It was a bold suggestion, and one that made Loki nervous. He trusted Thor immensely —how could he not after these intimate sessions— but to offer him complete dominance in this situation, and to be truly subservient for this session, was scary.

 

Loki loved their sessions together, and the more that they did them, the more that their personas as “Dom” and “Sub” came to life.

 

As these personas, they were able to escape into a world that consisted of only them, and were able to release their inhibitions, trusting every ounce of themselves to each other.

 

It was raw, it was vulnerable, and Loki loved it, the feeling of being able to trust your entire being to someone completely titillating.

 

He sensed through their bond that Thor was feeling the same, and didn’t want to do anything to him that would make him uncomfortable or make him feel degraded.

 

He moved his hands to Loki’s waist and pulled him closer, searching his eyes. “Are you certain?”

 

Loki bit his lower lip and nodded, stroking at the crests of Thor’s hips with his thumbs. “Whatever you want.”

 

There were a million and one things that Thor wanted to do with Loki, but he had to keep Loki’s current state in mind. He was pregnant, and although he was only 13 weeks along, he was carrying a large litter, and was already quite big.

 

He began to press light kisses against Loki’s bond mark, thinking.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Omega.”

 

Loki sighed softly, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feeling of Thor’s lips against his skin. “I trust you, Alpha.”

 

Hearing this helped Thor narrow down what he wanted to do to Loki. He would allow Loki to pleasure him for the first half of this session, and then would spend the latter half of the session ravishing him and showering him with love and affection.

 

“What is our safe word, Omega?”

 

“Pup, Alpha.”

 

Thor praised Loki with a kiss, running his hand through his silken raven black hair.

 

They kissed for a few seconds before Thor thrust his tongue into Loki’s mouth roughly, wanting to test the waters. He wanted to approach everything they did tonight with caution.

 

Loki seemed a bit surprised by Thor’s rough treatment, but otherwise accepted it, relaxing his jaw and letting Thor control the kiss and the movements of their tongues.

 

He moaned softly and closed his eyes when Thor grabbed at him and pulled him even closer, the alpha’s tongue practically down Loki’s throat.

 

Just when he felt he couldn’t breathe — he was shocked to find that he didn’t _mind_ not being able to breathe — Thor pulled away from him, and began to suck on the bond mark of Loki’s neck, allowing the omega to catch his breath. He knew that cutting off Loki’s oxygen intake was a big _no_ during pregnancy.

 

He’d have to save that for after the pups were born.

 

“Are you alright, Omega?”

 

Loki nodded, panting. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

Thor pressed a lingering kiss against Loki’s jugular then, and stepped back, moving to sit on their bed.

 

“Stand in front of me and the mirror, Omega.”

 

Loki nodded and did as Thor asked, his chest rising and falling at the mere _thought_ of what Thor had planned for him.

 

“Strip for me.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip and slowly began to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head and exposing his protruding stomach. He felt through their bond that Thor felt intense pride at seeing Loki swollen with his pups, and he closed his eyes as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, knowing that the hungry look in Thor’s eyes would push him over the edge if he continued to stare at him.

 

Once his pants were off, he stepped out of his underwear, and stood before Thor naked, filled with nervous excitement.

 

“Come here.”

 

Loki padded forward and stood before Thor, blushing faintly when the alpha grabbed his ass and pulled him forward to stand between his legs.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Omega.” murmured Thor, nestling his face against Loki’s stomach.

 

This praise obviously pleased Loki, but Thor could tell that Loki was beginning to get impatient.

 

Pressing a final kiss against the top of Loki’s round stomach, Thor began to massage the mounds of Loki’s ass, staring up at him with a fire that caused Loki to shudder in his hold. “Go to the closet and choose your favorite silk scarf.”

 

Loki practically _flew_ out of Thor’s hold, and rushed to his closet, where all of their toys and items were hidden away.

 

It didn’t take long for him to grab the scarf he wanted — a thin red scarf that was the color of darkened blood, as it bound his hands _just_ right— and padded back to Thor, offering the scarf to him.

 

“Turn around for me please, Omega.”

 

Loki turned around, unable to fight the eagerness building inside of him for what was to come.

 

Thor knew that Loki liked his wrists bound together when he wasn’t tied to the headboard, so he tied it tight enough to where the omega would _definitely_ feel it, but left enough space so that he wouldn’t cut off his circulation.

 

He slapped Loki’s ass afterwards, causing the man to gasp and jump slightly. He remained put though, in case Thor wanted to strike him there again.

 

“How long do you think you can crouch down on your knees, Omega?”

 

“I’m unsure, Alpha.”

 

Loki wasn’t heavily pregnant yet, so Thor figured that Loki would be able to rest on his knees for at least five minutes.

 

That would be enough.

 

“Get on your knees, Omega. We’ll start with five minutes.”

 

A big thing that Thor took away from his research was to never test the limits of a Sub during pregnancy. Thor would have to carefully watch Loki and pay attention to their bond, and at the first sign of slight discomfort, he would pick Loki up, and lay him on the bed so that he could dote upon him, and give him what he wanted.

 

Loki carefully shifted down onto one knee, and then onto two, looking up at Thor expectantly.

 

Thor laughed softly and unzipped his pants, shifting to pull down his underwear enough to pull out his half erect length.

 

He took it in his hands and began to run his hand along the shaft, jerking it and twisting ever so slightly with his hand to make it hard enough to accomplish what he wanted.

 

Once he was satisfied, Thor decided he would test the waters even more. He felt nervous about doing this, but knew that Loki would let him know if he didn’t like it. If this action he was about to do bothered the omega, he would make sure to never do it again.

 

He grabbed his cock and lightly tapped the head of it against Loki’s lips, teasing him. “Would you still like to do anything that I want, Omega?”

 

Loki nodded and snuck his tongue out of his mouth, quickly licking up the length of the gland.

 

Thor bit his lip to hold back a moan, and ran a hand through Loki’s hair, testing the waters yet again and doing the motion a bit harsher than he usually did.

 

Loki’s pupils blew to that of pure ecstasy, and he shot Thor a mischievous look, daring Thor to do it again.

 

Thor always loved Loki’s shoulder-length hair, and he was hesitant to pull on it. But Loki was telling him that this was what he wanted, so Thor told Loki to relax his jaw and part his lips.

 

Then in one fluid motion, he pushed himself into Loki’s mouth and pulled at his hair, bunching it in his hands and roughly keeping Loki’s head in place.

 

He made sure to pay attention to their bond the entire time, ready to stop at the slightest twinge of pain or discomfort from Loki.

 

He didn’t expect the omega to shudder and come right then and there, and found himself chuckling.

 

Loki surprised them both by beginning to move back and forth on Thor’s cock after climaxing, relaxing his jaw and throat, and hollowing his cheeks.

 

Thor watched in complete and utter awe as Loki bobbed up and down on his dick expertly, hands bound behind his back.

 

Loki looked up at him then, and Thor let out a guttural groan, grabbing Loki’s head and beginning to move it for him.

 

Although Loki was very good at what he was doing, and Thor felt _amazing_ , Thor made sure to not force Loki onto him hard enough to cause the omega to choke or gag.

 

He felt his climax building after a few minutes of this, and searched their bond, making sure that Loki wasn’t uncomfortable with being on his knees.

 

Once he was on the cusp of orgasming, Thor pushed Loki onto his cock just a _little_ further, and came, his cum shooting down Loki’s throat.

 

Loki widened his eyes in surprise and choked, not expecting the cum to shoot down his throat so quickly.

 

He gagged, and Thor pulled him off immediately, patting at his back, and making sure that he was okay. “Loki?!”

 

Loki swallowed the cum that was in his mouth and let out a drunken laugh, his pupils blown.

 

“Loki! Loki are you alright?!”

 

Loki nodded, his eyelids fluttering closed. “ _‘M_ fine.” he slurred, and Thor couldn’t understand for the life of him how that rough treatment helped Loki begin to enter subspace.

 

But his omega was happy, and unharmed, so Thor relaxed, wondering if they should stop.

 

Loki straightened up then and shot Thor with a fierce look, composing himself. “Don’t stop. I’m not there yet.”

 

“Loki, are you s-”

 

“ _Yes_!”

 

They stared off for a few moments before Thor gave in to the omega. He decided that he would change his plans though, and only give him _just_ enough of the pain and pleasure he wanted, to cause him to climax and fully immerse himself in subspace.

 

He asked Loki to stand, and he reached out to steady the omega when his legs wobbled, gently turning him around and untying his bound wrists.

 

Loki made a sound of disappointment then, and Thor laughed softly, turning him back around to face him, and kissing his chafed wrists. “We’re not done, Omega.”

 

He moved Loki away from him so that he could stand, and began to remove his clothing, tossing his clothes to the floor.

 

He led Loki over to their massive bed and brought him close to the headboard, making him kneel in front of it, and resting his arms out in front of him so that his hands could be bound and tied to the very top of the headrest.

 

Thor wanted to tie Loki to where he had very little movement with his arms and upper body, as he had a feeling that Loki would like this. The omega was always very eager to get tied up or restrained during their sessions for reasons unknown to Thor.

 

After he checked the scarf to make sure the knot would stay if Loki pulled, he checked to make sure that Loki was still getting circulation, and was pleased with the results.

 

He felt a bit awkward continuing with this after seeing Loki gag, but tried his best to continue, knowing that he wanted Loki to feel happy and satisfied. He also secretly wanted to take care of Loki after this session was over, and bring him back to reality by showering him with adoration and affection.

 

He traced kisses down Loki back, and stopped at his tailbone. “What is our safe word, Omega?”

 

“Pup…” panted Loki, unable to keep the smile off of his face. He kept imagining what Thor was going to do to him, and was curious to see what the alpha came up with.

 

Thor bent over and reached under their bed, opening a drawer to grab one of Loki’s favorite floggers. They generally didn’t keep their toys under the bed in the drawers there, but Thor moved it there this morning so that all he had to do was reach for it later that night.

 

He brushed the flogger against Loki’s skin, letting the tendrils spread out along the smooth and pale expanse of his back.

 

Loki found himself brimming with excitement, and waited for Thor to whip him with it, the anticipation killing him.

 

Thor pulled it from his skin quickly and whipped Loki’s back sharply, causing the omega to cry out.

 

He rubbed his hands over the forming welts afterwards, soothing the skin.

 

He would only whip Loki 10 times today, as they had a busy day tomorrow, and he needed the omega to be able to wear a shirt without being in pain.

 

“Do you love your gift for being good for me, Omega?”

 

“Y‒Yes, Alpha!” gasped Loki, crying out again as Thor whipped his skin twice in rapid succession.

 

“Will you continue to be good for me?”

 

_Whip._

 

“Yes, Alpha!”

 

_Whip._

 

“Do you want me?”

 

_Whip._

 

“Please, Alpha!”

 

_Whip._

 

Loki only had 3 whips left, but the omega didn’t know that. Thor found that Loki liked to be kept in suspense about the number of whips he got.

 

“Where do you want me?”

 

 _Whip_.

 

If this had been _anyone_ else, Loki couldn’t have let himself go, and he couldn’t have participated in something like this, releasing any and all inhibitions. But because it was Thor, and he was bonded to him, and they had a unique type of trust that Loki had never experienced with anyone, he was able to let go of his reservations, and explore his desires.

 

“Inside, Alpha!”

 

Thor brushed the flogger’s tendrils onto Loki’s skin, knowing that Loki loved the feeling of the leather against him. He thought about how he wanted to use the last two whips, and decided on a whim to try something new.

 

He would tread carefully though, and like always, pay attention to their bond so that he would know immediately if Loki didn’t like it.

 

He flipped the flogger around to where he was grabbing the tendrils, and had the thick end of the flogger pressed against Loki’s rim. “Would you like me here, Omega?”

 

Loki was practically sobbing for release by this point, and he nodded quickly. “Please, Alpha!”

 

“If you can withhold from climaxing for two minutes, you can have me.”

 

Loki whimpered as Thor pressed the thick end of the flogger into him, wanting the real thing, but not minding this type of denial.

 

Thor marveled at the sight of Loki’s bright pink pucker gaping open to accept the blunt, thick end of the flogger, and he found himself wondering how much Loki could stretch before it became uncomfortable.

 

He’d have to bring it up with him tomorrow and see if it would be something he’d be willing to experiment with.

 

He pushed the end of the flogger in further, and began to twist it and push it in back and forth, continuing to marvel at how Loki’s body pulled it back in every time he tried to take it out, and _reveling_ in the squelching sounds that doing this produced.

 

“Only one more minute, Omega.” murmured Thor, moving to kiss Loki’s lower back. “You’re doing so well.”

 

Loki let on a long, drawn-out moan, and fought to keep himself from orgasming, not wanting to disappoint his alpha.

 

For the last 30 seconds, Thor pushed the end of the flogger in as far as he could, and began to thrust it in and out of Loki quicker and quicker, waiting for the moment he felt Loki would come.

 

He slowed his movements then and pulled it out, pressing a kiss onto Loki’s lower back. “You did so well, Omega. I am pleased.”

 

He didn’t know how he had this much restraint, but looking down and seeing Loki’s entrance quiver and twitch in anticipation of him, sent a jolt of pleasure through him, and he grabbed at his cock, aligning himself with Loki, and pushing himself in.

 

“ _A‒Ah!”_ gasped Loki, twitching and shuddering in Thor’s arms. He was _so_ close and all he needed was for Thor to hit him at that _right_ angle.

 

“P‒Please, Alpha!” he begged, barely able to articulate his words.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips and began to thrust into him, taking a moment to enjoy how the omega felt around him.

 

He knew he had two whips planned for Loki left, and he grabbed the flogger, running the tendrils down Loki’s spine. “What do you want me to do, Omega?”

 

_Whip._

 

Loki let out a choked gasp, tears from being denied release falling down his face. “F‒Fuck me, Alpha!”

 

Thor ran the tendrils of the flogger down Loki’s spine again. “I have one whip left for you, Omega. Will you be good for me?”

 

“Y‒Yes, Alpha!”

 

Thor whipped Loki’s upper back once more, groaning loudly when Loki clenched around him. He dropped the flogger next to them and started to fuck Loki, holding back from ramming into him like he wanted.

 

He wanted to tease the omega _just_ a bit longer.

 

When he could feel through their bond that Loki couldn’t hold back from orgasming anymore, he began to snap his hips into Loki at a harsher pace, and leaned over, whispering a single sentence into his ear.

 

“ _Come_ for me.”

 

Loki _wailed_ as he climaxed, twitching even more in Thor’s arms. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his mouth opened in a silent scream, and feeling Thor climax a few minutes after him was all it took for Loki to achieve the true euphoric feeling of entering subspace completely.

 

Every time Loki came while he was in subspace, the orgasm racked through his entire body, and their bond felt like it _lit_ on fire. Loki’s subspace orgasms were so intense that they often drove Thor to climaxing too, and being able to feel Thor’s reaction to his own orgasm through their bond just thrust Loki higher and higher into that subspace.

 

And although that meant he would fall down harder, that was okay. Thor would be there to catch him, and bring him back, and help him recover.

 

This was their thing, and… they liked it.

 

Thor usually tried to not spend _too_ long relaxing in the post-coital bliss after these sessions, as Loki needed to be immediately tended to.

 

After he had crashed over all of the climactic waves, Thor slowly pulled out of Loki, seeing stars and spots in his vision.

 

That had been a _really_ intense orgasm for both of them, and he was really proud of Loki for offering such great self-control and mastery over his body; especially when one considered that they had begun this a mere 4 weeks ago.

 

He took in a shaky breath and climbed off of the bed, walking over to Loki’s side and gently but quickly untying his hands from the headboard, and then unbinding his hands from each other.

 

Loki was slumped against the headboard of the bed, and completely out of it, so Thor picked him up and pulled the covers of their bed back, setting him underneath them and pulling the blankets up to his chin, tucking him in so that he could clean up.

 

He put all the toys they used on his nightstand so that he could clean them later, cleaned up the cum from the floor and the blanket, and grabbed the salve to put on Loki’s back and wrists.

 

He gently pulled the blanket back and carefully rolled Loki onto his left side. He’d read online that this was the safest position for a pregnant person to be in when they were incapacitated.

 

Scooping some salve onto his fingers, Thor began to rub it onto the skin of Loki’s back.

 

He kept Loki on his side so that the salve had a chance to work, and also to keep him and the pups safe.

 

Finally, he grabbed a bottled water from the mini-fridge in their room and set it on the nightstand. Loki would need to drink water once he started to come out of the subspace mindset.

 

Climbing into bed, Thor scooted close to Loki and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his side.

 

They remained like this for an hour before Loki began to stir in his arms, signaling that he was coming back.

 

It would take another hour for him to begin speaking again, but he was shifting and whimpering slightly, so Thor knew he’d be able to drink water.

 

Very carefully, he helped Loki sit up, and leaned the man against him as he helped him drink water.

 

They shifted back down onto the mattress afterwards, Loki lying in Thor’s arms, and resting his head on his chest.

 

Around midnight, Loki had finally come back from subspace. He was still feeling the rush of endorphins, so he felt loopy and his limbs felt like pudding, but he could speak, and articulate his thoughts.

 

“I was scared you were going to stop.”

 

Thor laughed softly, and kissed Loki’s forehead, rubbing his hip affectionately. “I almost did. You gagging really scared me.”

 

Loki was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Loki… it wasn’t your fault. I was the one who was being a bit too forceful.”

 

Loki placed a calm hand on Thor’s broad chest. “I was the one who urged you to though.” He sighed then, and closed his eyes. “I guess I was being a bit too ambitious.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself. You’re alright, and although I’m certain that the pups are too, we should probably stop by the palace clinic tomorrow just to make sure.”

 

Loki yawned then. “Grab my phone from the nightstand. The doctor can be here in 30 minutes to check, just to be safe. I don’t feel like anything is wrong either, as I only choked for a second, but… I’d rather go to sleep on a calm mind, knowing that they’re fine.”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s phone, and scrolled down his contact list, sending a quick message to the royal doctor. “She says that she’ll be here in 20 minutes, but says to lie on your left side until she gets there, and to place a pillow between your knees.”

 

Loki looked up at Thor, silently asking him to help him shift onto his side and put the pillow between his knees.

 

He was getting better at depending on the Alpha, and these sessions that they had together really helped him do that.

 

As an alpha, Thor was always happy to do anything to help his mate, or alleviate his mate’s suffering, so the more Loki depended on him, the happier he was.

 

He shifted Loki onto his left side and placed the pillow between his knees, kissing his forehead and rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

 

Loki found himself relaxing as Thor caressed him, and closed his eyes, enjoying these peaceful moments where it was just him and Thor.

 

He felt that Thor was mirroring this exact sentiment through their bond, and relaxed further, trying to ignore and not give rise to the feelings of love in his heart.

 

He was still scared to admit that he actually loved Thor, and was secretly terrified that the alpha would only hurt him in the long run. He knew that Thor never hinted at being this type of person, but it was always in the back of his mind that Thor planned on bonding to someone else before they were mated.

 

And he didn’t think it was that easy to get over someone that you were planning to bond to.

 

They relaxed in silence until the doctor came, and once she knocked on the door, Thor pulled on a pair of night pants, and answered, ushering her and her portable ultrasound inside.

 

“Prince Loki?”

 

Loki made a soft sound, so the doctor rushed to his side, carefully pulling back his blanket. She was visibly disturbed to see the welts on Loki’s back, but forced herself to remain professional, and grabbed his wrist, checking his pulse to see if his heart rate was where it should be.

 

Satisfied with the results, she gently touched his shoulder. “Prince Loki? Can you speak?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She was alarmed by how tired he sounded, and turned to Thor. “Has he been this tired for long?”

 

Thor blushed. Having to tell the doctor that Loki was just recovering from orgasming was _mortifying_.

 

“No. He… is recovering from an intense orgasm.”

 

The doctor narrowed her eyes and blinked in confusion a few times, but nodded, trying to be professional.

 

“Prince Loki? Are you uncomfortable or in pain?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is there pain in your lower back, accompanied by cramping?”

 

“No.”

 

The doctor’s shoulders sagged in relief, and she walked over to him. “May you roll over onto your back, please?”

 

Loki nodded weakly, and mentally asked Thor for help.

 

The alpha helped roll Loki over, and explained to the doctor why he was helping Loki. “He… often gets weak, and takes a while to recover after these activities.”

 

The doctor frowned but nodded, and set up her portable ultrasound machine. Squeezing the gel onto Loki’s bare stomach, she grabbed the probe and turned on the machine, moving to hover it over the first fetus.

 

Baby A’s heart rate was fine, and after a minute she moved it to Baby B, checking its heart rate as well. She then checked Baby C, and after a minute, was relieved to find that none of the fetuses seemed to be in distress, and were all receiving the right amount of oxygen.

 

They were still adhered to the uterine wall, and had normal heart rates, so she turned off her machine, wiping off Loki’s stomach. “Everything is fine. As a medical professional, I _strongly_ urge you to not carry out activities that even risk Loki not being able to breathe.”

 

Thor nodded. “Thank you, Doctor. You may go.”

 

The doctor bowed low and left the room with her things, leaving Thor and Loki.

 

Once she was gone, Thor sat down next to Loki, reaching down to stroke his face. “Are you alright?”

 

Loki nodded weakly. “I’m fine, Thor. I knew the pups were fine, but hearing that they truly are is always comforting.”

 

Thor grabbed one of Loki’s hands, and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. “I agree.”

 

He smiled softly at the omega before setting his hand down, and getting up, going over to his side of the bed.

 

He helped Loki roll over onto his left side then, and helped him place the pillow between his knees, wrapping a strong arm around him, and rubbing at the crest of his hip affectionately.

 

“You know… the next time you want me to do what I want, I have something in mind.”

 

Loki chuckled softly. “What is it?”

 

Thor felt a bit embarrassed about admitting this, but he knew that he could be honest with Loki.

 

“I… want to see how far you can expand pleasurably.”

 

Loki knew that Thor could sense the rising amusement in him. “Pretty far, if you’re wanting to know.” He yawned then, closing his eyes. “I’m fine with experimenting with that when we return from Midgard.”

 

Thor pressed multiple kisses against Loki’s brow then. “Thank you.”

 

This put a small smile on Loki’s face. “If you want to try something, just ask me. If I don’t like it, I’ll say no.”

 

Thor was silent for a few seconds, amazed at how fast he was falling for the prince. “Alright.”

 

Loki pressed a light kiss against Thor’s bond mark then, wanting to go to sleep. “Goodnight, Thor.”

 

Thor closed his eyes and smiled. “Goodnight, Loki.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should have the next chapter out Friday or Saturday. Thanks for reading and going on this journey with me! I'm sort of using this story as a way to get used to writing Thor and Loki in certain scenarios, and a way for me to get more comfortable with writing smut, so expect them to sleep together at least once every 2 chapters.


	8. Tensions Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man yall
> 
> This chapter was hard to write T.T 
> 
> I'd like to also add in that I will NEVER write the deaths of babies or children, or the deaths of Thor or Loki, in any of my stories, so rest easy. Anything written is PURELY for shock value.

Loki realized that he and Thor were spending a lot of lazy days in bed as of late.

 

He had a nagging feeling that his parents hadn’t really been giving them too many royal responsibilities because he was pregnant, so he and Thor found themselves having an abundance of free time outside of their royal training.

 

The morning after their session the previous night was spent lazing about in bed, as the pair weren’t required to meet Loki’s parents until the evening.

 

They would be flying into Midgard tonight, and although they had sort of pushed the event with Surtr to the back of their minds, they now knew that they could no longer do so.

 

They were princes, and every action that they did, and every word that they said, held weight to it, and would bear consequences.

 

Thor didn’t regret protecting Loki the way that he did, and he  _ definitely _ didn’t regret breaking Surtr’s jaw.

 

But he knew that they had no idea how this meeting with the royalty of Svartalfheim and Muspelheim would go.

 

Loki patting his chest drew him out of his mind, and he looked down at the omega, a gentle smile on his face. “What?”

 

“Stop worrying about Surtr.”

 

The things that their bond revealed to them never ceased to amaze Thor. “Sorry.”

 

Loki moved to rub his hand over Thor’s chest then, laughing softly. “Surtr is an idiot. I’m sure this meeting is just his father assuring us that there will be no war.”

 

Thor felt the sneaking suspicion that the visit would be composed of more than just that.

 

“Do you feel better?”

 

Loki cleared his throat and nodded. “I do.”

 

They relaxed in silence for a few minutes before Loki found himself nestling further into Thor’s side, desiring his warmth and comfort. 

 

He knew that pregnant omegas often sought the comfort and security that their alpha offered them, and he found himself wondering just how much of his behavior he could blame on being pregnant.

 

Loki honestly never expected to fall for Thor. He thought that he would be in a loveless, passionless marriage for the rest of his life, and had even accepted this fate.

 

But lying here with Thor in his arms, and their pups growing in his stomach, Loki realized that he was happy. 

 

Thor was a good alpha, and… and Loki knew that he loved him.

 

He knew that they’d only known each other for a little under 4 months, but he hadn’t expected that he and the alpha would click together so well. 

 

Engaging in their new activity together had increased their relationship by leaps and bounds, so Loki was very certain that if he and Thor continued to trust each other, and worked on growing as a bonded pair, they would remain very happy.

 

The pair both happened to look at each other then, and smiled softly, testing the waters and sharing a kiss.

 

Thor knew that Loki was still working on being physically affectionate outside of sex, so he didn’t want to push the omega to do things that might make him uncomfortable.

 

Loki surprised him though by kissing him again, his lips lingering against Thor’s.

 

They both knew that they didn’t want to have sex at the moment, but searched through their bond and found that they were both open to a quick makeout session.

 

They spent most of their day in bed after that, wrapped in each other’s embrace.

 

Around 6, they got up begrudgingly to go and pack their bags for two weeks. They weren’t sure how long they’d be staying in Midgard, but two weeks of clothing seemed like more than enough.

 

When it came to whether or not they would engage in their BDSM sessions while abroad, they came to the decision that they would hold off on it until their return.

 

This was a trip of the utmost importance, so they didn’t think that it would be appropriate to indulge in their sessions.

 

And once 7 hit, the pair, and their appointed attendants left their suite and headed down the hall to the King and Queen’s suite.

 

After recounting everything that they knew about the confrontation between Surtr and his lackeys and Thor, they boarded the royal jet, and began the journey back to Midgard, where they would meet with the kings of Muspelheim and Svartalfheim.

 

* * *

 

Loki was nervous.

 

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he and Thor were not in the wrong, and he wasn’t worried about that discussion. 

 

But he couldn’t shake the nasty feeling he had in his chest that this just wouldn’t be a peaceful discussion.

 

And none of them knew why Svartalfheim’s king decided to tag along.

 

That couldn’t be a good sign.

 

Because Asgard was only a few hours away from Midgard, Thor’s parents met them at the Peace Hall of Midgard, and would participate in this meeting as well.

 

Hearing this just made Loki more nervous.

 

The last time 4 kings had been gathered in one place, a war had been declared.

 

Thor sensed his worry and took his hand, interlacing their fingers, and rubbing his thumb along the back of the omega’s hand. “Hey. It’s alright, Loki. Don’t be nervous.”

 

Loki sighed and squeezed Thor’s hand, following his parents down the hall to a large meeting room. “I just can’t shake the feeling that something isn’t right, Thor. And I don’t know why.”

 

Thor admitted to himself that he felt that this wasn’t going to be a simple meeting either.

 

They reached the doors where the meeting between their realms would be held, and met Thor’s parents, who seemed very happy that the pair were getting along so well.

 

After hugging her son, Frigga hugged Loki, surprising the omega. “Hello, Loki. It is a pleasure to see you.”

 

Loki hugged her back softly. “It is a pleasure to see you as well, Mother.”

 

Frigga pulled away and rested a hand on his hip, the other hand on his protruding stomach. “You’re growing so fast! How far along are you now?”

 

Loki blushed, looking down as Frigga stroked his stomach. “13 weeks, Mother.”

 

Frigga smiled brightly, and patted his stomach one last time. “It warms my heart to see the pups growing so nicely.”

 

She pulled away then and smiled warmly at Farbauti and Laufey before stepping aside so that they could all enter the room.

 

They were not surprised to see that Surtr was here along with his father, and sat down at the large, circular table after greeting everyone.

 

Thor had never seen Surtr outside of his wolf form, so he took a moment to examine the wolf.

 

He looked like a wild man, with tanned skin like him, dark hair, and even darker eyes. He was tall, but not that much taller than Thor. And the wolf kept glaring at him, which Thor’s inner wolf looked at as a challenge.

 

A calm hand on his thigh from Loki though reminded him to not be rash, so Thor took in a deep breath and turned to look at the kings.

 

Muspelheim’s King was tall —much taller than Farbauti, who stood at 7 feet— and had a dark expression on his face. It was very rare that Thor bore witness to a king who seemed more regal than his father.

 

Svartalfheim’s king was tall for a dwarf too, standing at 5’6. 

 

No one knew why Svartalfheim’s king was present at this meeting, but they weren’t opposed to his presence. 

 

Once everyone was seated, Muspelheim’s King, Eerikki, spoke.

 

“I would like to thank all of you for coming.”

 

Farbauti answered next. “There is no bad blood between us. There is also no reason as to why we would reject your offer for a meeting.”

 

King Eerikki chuckled softly. “No bad blood you say?”

 

Odin’s voice rung out between them all. “Are you suggesting that my son was in the wrong?”

 

King Eerikki raised an eyebrow. “I… believe that what transpired between our sons was a…  _ misunderstanding _ , Odin.”

 

Thor frowned deeply. “I struggle to understand how threatening my mate and our pups is a  _ misunderstanding _ , King Eerikki.”

 

“Oh please, your sham marriage and nonexistent pups were not a reason to  _ attack _ me! You had malicious intent, and had underlying reasons for doing what you did!” shouted Surtr, a wild look in his eyes.

 

“My  _ only _ reasoning for attacking you was because you threatened my  _ mate _ and the lives of our  _ pups _ .”

 

He held his tongue after that, knowing that he didn’t want to personally insult the prince. That could prove dangerous for the realms.

 

King Eerikki raised his hand then to silence his son from replying further. “You’ll have to forgive my son. He is…  _ bitter _ about Loki bonding to someone else.”

 

“Yes; I’d like to address that.” sighed Laufey, looking at the king. “Loki and Thor both told us that Surtr was under the impression that Loki was to be bonded to him after his schooling. Why?”

 

King Eerikki chuckled then. “He – much like myself – was under the impression that this was always implied, and that a formal agreement was not necessary.”

 

“A formal agreement is always made for an arranged marriage, Eerikki. And there was no such agreement made between our realms.” replied Farbauti, wanting to try and keep these proceedings as peaceful as possible.

 

King Eerikki nodded. “I understand this. While I do not blame you for marrying Loki off, I  _ do _ find fault that you’ve married Loki to someone that is not from your realm or mine. Especially an Asgardian.”

 

Everyone from Asgard and Jötunheim froze then.

 

Disagreeing was a dangerous thing when you were a royal.

 

“Is… there a reason as to why you believe Loki shouldn’t have been bonded to a wolf from a realm other than his own or Muspelheim?”

 

King Eerikki nodded and grabbed a remote, pressing a button to lower a projection screen. “It is a shame that I am the only one to remember this age-old agreement between our realms, Farbauti and Laufey.”

 

He used his tablet to pull up a scanned, age-old document titled “The Tidings of War”.

 

Farbauti and Laufey both frowned deeper. “This is irrelevant unless you’re wanting to go to war, Eerikki.”

 

The King of Muspelheim grew serious here. “Might I remind the both of you of item 25 on the document?”

 

Everyone looked over and read the 25th clause.

 

_ Clause Twenty-Five: _

 

_ In the event that Muspelheim or Jötunheim find fault in each other grave enough to call for a war, war may be called off by the opposing party if: _

 

_ —The reigning monarch who declared the war passes _

_ —An agreement between the two realms is made before the war begins _

_ —Royalty from either side are joined _

 

Loki began to get worried when he read this, and he turned back towards the king first, beginning to speak. “Forgive me for my bluntness, King Eerikki, but I struggle to understand a fault between our two realms that was grave enough to call for a war over. If anyone should be calling for a war, it should be Jötunheim. My mate and my  _ pups _ were threatened by your son, but my realm has chosen to forgive him because of the close relationship between our realms.”

 

King Eerikki frowned. “My son had his jaw broken. The sons of various high ranking officials had their ribs, arms, legs, and tails broken. It took  _ days _ for them all to recover. This is unforgivable.”

 

“Even if your son was in the wrong?”

 

King Eerikki narrowed his eyes further, prepared to reply.

 

Laufey beat him to it though and shot a glare at Loki for his rashness before turning to look at the king. “Please forgive my son, King Eerikki. Pregnancy causes extreme and uncontrollable irritability.” He sighed then and grew serious. “But calling for war because of something that  _ your _ son caused is ludicrous. War has not occurred between any realm for  _ decades _ . And I am sure that we’d all like to keep it that way.”

 

King Eerikki tapped his fingers on the table for a few seconds. “If you agree to the 3rd subsection of the 25th clause, I will not proceed with talks of war.”

 

Farbauti’s eyes widened in shock, and he took over then. “That is absolutely, unequivocally  _ ludicrous _ , Eerikki! My son carries the future heirs to the Asgardian and Jötun thrones. He is bonded to Thor. There is  _ no _ going back.”

 

“Does he truly carry life?”

 

Thor found a loud growl escaping his lips before he could stop it, and he glared at the king, thinly veiled rage burning in him.

 

“Why is there doubt or uncertainty regarding my pregnancy?”

 

King Eerikki observed Loki for a moment. “It is to my understanding that this arrangement is a ruse, and was a detailed and planned statement created with the intent to deceive. Do I believe that my son contributed to this? Yes. But do I believe that this occurred because he initiated it? No.”

 

Loki huffed, beginning to grow upset more and more. Shifting his long hair out of the way, Loki revealed his bond mark, which was still bright pink, and hadn’t had the time to scar. “We are mated.”

 

He stood up then and pulled up his shirt, revealing his protruding stomach. “And I carry my first litter.”

 

Thor growled when Loki pulled up his shirt to reveal his stomach, the alpha in him  _ furious _ that the others had the gall to stare at his mate’s bare skin and their pups. He reached out and forcibly tugged Loki’s shirt down, pulling the omega into his lap and wrapping his arms around him, beginning to cover him in his scent.

 

Loki knew that what he just did was  _ extremely _ unbecoming of a prince, and he knew that what he did was impudent to Thor and their bond, but he felt that it was the only way to prove to the king and his son that he and Thor actually were bonded, and were expecting their first litter.

 

He knew that doing this would make Thor upset – what alpha  _ wouldn’t _ be upset with his mate’s bare skin and swollen stomach being shown to others– but he knew he would deal with Thor later.

 

Right now, war needed to be avoided at all costs.

 

King Eerikki seemed to be displeased by this evidence, and he sighed, shaking his head. “I refuse to back down. I will ban Muspelheim from participating in anything to do with Jötunheim, whether it be economical, financial, or any other medium of commerce. If I receive a formal apology from Jötunheim, and if you agree to have Loki null his bond to Thor and terminate his pregnancy so that he may bond to my son, I will call off my declarations for a war.”

 

Every wolf from Asgard and Jötunheim sputtered, a passionate rage building in them.

 

“Absolutely  _ not! _ ” barked Farbauti, in a rare display of anger. “Your accusations are unfounded, and I  _ refuse _ to send my wolves into a useless war because your son got his feelings hurt about my son mating to someone else!”

 

The room was deathly silent then.

 

“Do you refuse to change your mind on this issue?” Laufey’s voice was quiet, and everyone felt as he did at this moment.

 

“I will not change my mind.” 

 

“Then you shall get a war, Eerikki. But you will  _ not _ involve the realms in this petty dispute. If you involve  _ any _ other realm in this war, you will receive the wrath of Jötunheim, Asgard, and the allies of each stated realm. Do  _ I _ make myself clear?” murmured Odin, deciding to step in. 

 

If he remained quiet, this could’ve turned into a world war.

 

And although Odin knew that going to war with Muspelheim would make it easier to convince the realms to give him control of Midgard, a world war would not.

 

King Eerikki narrowed his eyes at Odin. “What makes you think you have any authority over war proceedings between the realms of the giants, Odin?”

 

Odin held his ground, refusing to back down. “Asgard and Jötunheim are now allied. Legally, my realm and its allies are allowed to join Jötunheim in this silly war you’ve demanded. But I understand that this is a personal dispute between your realms, and it would be best to allow you both to come to an agreement. Whether or not this is through war is up to you.”

 

King Eerikki was silent for a full minute. “I refuse to change my mind. You have 2 years to prepare your wolves and after that… we will go to war. I  _ cannot _ overlook my son’s assault, and I cannot overlook the assault of the sons of the officials in my realm. I offered to forgive this if they would allow my son to bond with Loki, but they have refused. I will  _ not _ negotiate or discuss this further.”

 

Farbauti refused to entertain this foolish king any longer, and he stood abruptly, jarring the table.

 

“Jötunheim refuses to listen to this irreverence towards war any longer. If we must conquer you on the battlefield to show you how puerile it is to start a war over the unrealistic desires of your son, then so be it.”

 

Laufey stood up silently then, along with Odin, Frigga, Loki, and Thor.

 

One by one the wolves filed out of the room, their hearts heavy, and their faces dark with emotion.

 

It was mutually agreed upon that they would go over the events that just occurred in a meeting room  _ far _ away from the meeting room the just left.

 

Running back into Muspelheim’s king was the last thing that they wanted.

 

After filing into a new meeting room, everyone sat down at the long, rectangular table.

 

Loki was the first to speak, and he looked at both sets of parents, obviously remorseful. “I…  _ apologize _ for that uncouth display earlier. I was upset, and unsure of how to make the king believe that I truly carried life.”

 

Odin sighed then. “You are forgiven, child. There are other matters of most importance that need to be discussed.”

 

“I agree.” murmured Farbauti his face set in a deep frown. “I do not expect Asgard to aid us in this petulant war. But I am very concerned about how this will affect the other realms.”

 

Odin looked just as bothered as Farbauti. “There is nothing your nation can do besides continue to make attempts to rectify this. Annulling Thor and Loki’s bond is obviously not an option, but… I would like to believe that Jötunheim and Muspelheim can come to a peaceful agreement without having to go to war.”

 

Farbauti frowned deeper. “One would think so.”

 

Laufey spoke next, bothered by this as well. “We need to call an emergency meeting between the realms. Muspelheim  _ cannot _ be allowed to declare war on us for something as trivial as this. The king is obviously hiding something and hopes to gain something from this, and we  _ cannot _ allow it to happen.”

 

Odin nodded in agreement. “I’ll send word to the kings. They should be here by the end of the week.”

 

The wolves continued to discuss the reasoning behind why Muspelheim wanted to go to war over such a trivial issue, and after going in circles, decided that it was best to call it a day.

 

They’d broach this topic again during the meeting between the realms later that week.

* * *

 

Thor didn’t take his hands off Loki on the entire walk back to their hotel suite.

 

The Peace Hall of Midgard had an adjoined hotel to it, and Loki could feel a multitude of emotions coming from Thor.

 

The alpha was angrier than Loki had ever seen him, and he  _ really _ tried his best to not let impure thoughts cloud his mind, but seeing Thor this upset about Loki showing his stomach to Surtr and his father really turned him on.

 

He blamed the pregnancy hormones.

 

He also knew that because they were bonded, Thor could feel his growing desires through their bond.

 

He found himself feeling extremely guilty for only being able to think about sex when another realm had just declared war on his realm, and fought the sexually deviant part of his mind back, not wanting to give any more attention to those feelings.

 

He was a  _ prince _ , and he needed to focus on the fact that there would be a war between his realm and Muspelheim in two years.

 

He also knew he needed to apologize to Thor.

 

They were still overcoming their cultural differences, but Loki knew that what he did in the meeting room was something he should not have done. Even in Jötun culture, doing what he did was seen as very disrespectful to the bond that was shared between a mated pair.

 

A pregnant omega’s body in all cultures across Yggdrasil was viewed as sacred, and it was considered extremely crude and indecent to reveal an unclothed bump to someone who was not family, and not a doctor.

 

Pregnancy was considered something honored and sacred amongst wolves, a physical representation of the unique bond that was shared between a mated pair, and doing what Loki did was seen as a  _ huge _ slight. 

 

Loki could feel Thor’s immense anger through their bond, but he had no way of knowing if that anger was because of him.

 

They reached their room then, and Loki was  _ very _ surprised that Thor let him open the door first, considering the events that had transpired that day.

 

Loki opened their door slowly and set their keycard on the counter, jumping slightly when Thor immediately wrapped his arms around Loki from behind and hugged him, nestling his face into the crook of Loki’s neck, and inhaling his scent deeply.

 

Loki found himself melting in Thor’s hold, and he leaned his head back onto Thor’s shoulder, revealing more of his neck, and showing a rare display of submissiveness. 

 

They stayed like this for a minute before Loki spoke.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Thor only held him tighter, and remained silent.

 

“They wouldn’t believe me if I showed them a clothed stomach, Alpha, I-I, they would’ve accused me of wearing a prosthetic. I  _ know _ how Surtr and his father think, and–”

 

“I know.”

 

Loki was surprised by the gentleness of Thor’s tone. 

 

He would’ve expected the alpha to have been upset with him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Thor exhaled slowly and released Loki, moving his hands to his hips and resting his forehead on the nape of his neck.

 

“Just let me hold you.”

 

Loki turned around in Thor’s arms then, and wrapped his own around Thor’s neck, nestling his face into the crook of Thor’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

 

Thor moved to pick Loki up, and carried him to their bedroom, thankful that the omega didn’t object. He was usually against being carried around.

 

He set Loki down on their bed then, and began to remove his shoes and socks, his inner alpha wanting to feel the touch of Loki’s skin, and needing physical intimacy as reassurance that Loki truly was his.

 

Loki remained silent, and let Thor undress him, knowing that the alpha was most likely needing reassurance through physical intimacy.

 

Werewolves were very physical creatures, both in human form and in wolf form, and in moments of intense stress or emotional trials, the line between human and wolf often blurred in their mind, causing them to do and say things that they wouldn’t normally do or say outside their wolf form.

 

Once Loki was completely undressed, Thor began to undress himself, so Loki climbed underneath the blanket of the bed, waiting for him.

 

He didn’t think Thor wanted to have sex, as he wasn’t feeling lust or intense desire from their bond. He figured that the alpha truly just wanted to hold him, and feel the touch of his skin.

 

Thor climbed into bed and moved underneath the covers, immediately pulling Loki against him, his arms wrapped around his waist.

 

Loki nestled into Thor’s side then, and began to emit calming pheromones, hoping to relax the alpha.

 

It took about an hour, but Loki was finally able to get Thor to calm down. He apologized again, not feeling guilty for the way he decided to handle the situation with Surtr and his father, but feeling remorseful about the way his action affected Thor.

 

Thor held him tighter for a few seconds, breathing in his calming scent before loosening his hold.

 

“I know you had no ill intentions, Loki.”

 

Loki sighed softly and remained silent. He wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“Seeing your stomach exposed to those horrid wolves… wolves that wanted you to leave me… wolves that wanted you to abandon our pups…” He tightened his hold around Loki again. “Please don’t do that again.”

 

Loki pressed a soft kiss against Thor’s lips. “I won’t. I know that I can act rashly when I’m upset, but… I won’t do that again.”

 

Thor moved to nestle his face underneath Loki’s chin, inhaling his calming scent again. “I just… I love you so much, Loki. Hearing that they wanted you to leave me, and abandon our pups…”

 

Loki’s widened his eyes in shock, his heart beginning to race a bit faster. 

 

Thor had just said he loved him.

 

“Don’t leave me, Omega.”

 

Loki’s heart broke at Thor’s emotional plea, and he quickly rushed to reassure Thor.

 

“I’m not leaving, Alpha. I’m not leaving. I love you, and our pups, and… I’m happy. I’m not leaving.”

 

Thor visibly relaxed then, knowing that Loki truly felt this way because of their bond. 

 

He moved his head up to kiss Loki then, the one kiss beginning to turn into many.

 

They shifted in between kisses until Loki was on his back, and Thor was above him, hands in his hair.

 

Loki shifted and spread his legs some, giving Thor more space to rest his pelvis and legs between him.

 

Thor traced kisses along Loki’s jaw, and began to kiss his jugular, using one hand to grip Loki’s side, and the other to tug at one of his nipples, twisting the nub and pinching it between his forefinger and thumb.

 

Loki made a sound of surprise, but otherwise remained relaxed, giving Thor permission to do what he wanted.

 

Thor sucked hickeys all over Loki’s chest and upper torso, moving to his protruding stomach and surprising Loki further by nuzzling it with his nose, covering it in his scent.

 

He dragged a finger along the crevice of Loki’s hip then, down the skin of his inner thigh, and to his entrance, beginning to massage the pucker to encourage him to produce slick.

 

Loki let out a soft sound and shifted in their bed, closing his eyes, and focusing on the feeling.

 

When Thor was satisfied with the lubrication, he pushed that same finger into Loki, moving it in and out of him slowly.

 

He made his way back up to Loki’s lips, and pressed another finger into the omega, scissoring them and stretching Loki further.

 

When Loki was thoroughly prepared, Thor pulled his fingers out of him and used the slick on his fingers to coat himself, aligning with Loki and pressing in.

 

Loki let out a stilted gasp and latched onto Thor’s upper back with his hands, gripping it tightly.

 

Thor kissed and licked at Loki’s jugular to relax him, and to give him time to adjust.

 

Once he sensed that Loki had relaxed enough, he began to move, and kissed Loki before sitting up, and gripping Loki’s hips, pulling the omega down onto him further.

 

He started at a nice pace, not wanting to be to rough. This coupling was meant to affirm and reassure each other, so he wanted it to be gentle. He wanted Loki to know that he was serious.

 

He wanted him to know that he loved him.

 

Loki could feel Thor’s love and adoration for him through their bond, and it brought tears to his eyes, as he didn’t expect the  _ rush _ of adoration and appreciation and  _ longing _ that was coming from Thor.

 

Their sex was gentle and reassuring this time, and after finishing, Thor pulled Loki over so that the omega could lie closer to him, on his side. 

 

He had his arm slung around Loki’s waist, his fingers grazing at his hip.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Thor sighed then. “I’m not upset with you. You did what you felt you needed to under the circumstances, and… and I’m not upset with you. My anger lies with Surtr and his father.”

 

Loki sighed, nestling further into Thor. “Do you really love me, Thor?”

 

He was surprised with himself for actually asking the question. Before he got pregnant, he had such  _ mastery _ over his emotions, and had resigned himself to being okay with being in a loveless marriage.

 

But after getting pregnant, and sharing the moments that he did with Thor, he became greedy, and he realized… he realized that he wanted Thor to himself.

 

_ All _ of him.

 

He didn’t want Sif to hold a single  _ piece _ of Thor’s heart, and he wanted Thor to connect to him, in body, mind, and soul.

 

Just like he felt he was beginning to connect to Thor.

 

He knew that Thor could pick apart the various emotions floating through him, and he wasn’t surprised when he felt Thor zero in on one emotion in particular.

 

_ Uncertainty. _

 

Thor inhaled softly then, and closed his eyes.

 

“Yes.”

 

He could sense Loki’s desire to question him further, so he decided that he would finally explain himself.

 

“I am a different person now, Loki. And I like who I’ve become. I’m… happy. And I know that as long as we’re together, I’ll only get happier. My only desires are to protect you, love you, and raise our pups with that same love. My heart lies with you. And nothing will change that.”

 

He felt that Loki wasn’t satisfied with this answer, and sighed. 

 

He knew that Loki wanted to know about Sif.

 

“I was a different person when I was with Sif, Loki. And I am not that person anymore. My heart lies with you.”

 

“What if it doesn’t, a year from now? Ten years? The rest of our lives? You let go of your love for her so quick and… and I fear that you will do the same thing to me.”

 

It hurt Thor to hear that Loki thought this of him, but he understood the rationality behind it. “I won’t. Because I realized that I didn’t love Sif for the right reasons. I thought I loved her because of everything she could offer to me. But when my father told me about the arrangement… and what we stood to receive from it… the love I felt in my heart for her disappeared, because… she couldn’t offer me anything anymore.”

 

He knew that his bluntness scared Loki, but he knew that he needed to be honest with him if they were truly going to try and make this work.

 

“I was angry and disgusted with myself because of that for a long time, Loki. I spent so many days, so many  _ weeks _ , agonizing over why it was so easy for me to let go of Sif. And when I realized it was because I felt she was no longer useful to me, I swore to myself that I wouldn’t fall for you. I swore that I would lock that part of myself away. Because I didn’t trust myself.”

 

He sighed then, and moved to press a gentle kiss against Loki’s forehead. “But you’re what I needed. You forced your way in, and taught me how to be better, to  _ do _ better, and… and before I knew it, I fell in love. I fell in love with your smile. I fell in love with your laugh. I fell in love with who you were as a person. I fell in love with who you were, the person you’re becoming, and I love you because you’re everything that I didn’t know I needed.”

 

He sensed that Loki was beginning to believe him, so he began to finish his spiel. “I love you not because of what you can offer me, and what you can do for me, but because of who you are, and who you refuse to be. I understand that loving me… scares you, and… and I can only hope that you believe my words, and learn to trust me.”

 

The pair were silent for a few minutes before Loki gave his answer.

 

“I trust you.”

 

Any walls that the two had left fell completely the second that Loki uttered these words, and they hugged each other, enjoying the closeness that these confessions brought them.

 

* * *

 

The week spent waiting for the king of every realm to fly to Midgard was a tense one for Loki and his parents.

 

They attendants of Midgard’s Peace Hall tried their best to keep Muspelheim’s king and prince away from Jötunheim’s royal family, but they weren’t perfect.

 

They were bound to run into each other.

 

It was the day before the last king was due to arrive ‒ every king but the Queen and ruler of Helheim had already arrived in Midgard ‒ so Thor decided that it would be nice to work out in the hotel’s gym.

 

Loki let him know that he was going to be in the hotel’s library reading, so they parted with a kiss, promising to meet up with each other in 4 hours for lunch at the restaurant in the hotel.

 

Loki couldn’t shake the creeping feeling that today was  _ too _ perfect. Maybe it was his heightened senses because of the pregnancy, or maybe it was because of the mild paranoia, but Loki had a feeling that the rising tensions between Muspelheim and Jötunheim would finally reach their boiling point today.

 

He slipped into the library and holed himself up in a reading nook, far away from everyone else in the library. 

 

He wanted to read up on childrearing today, as he had been meaning to do that for the longest time now.

 

When it was an hour before he was supposed to meet with Thor, Loki set an alarm on his phone so that he wouldn’t forget. 

 

He was learning so much from these books, and although he was still nervous about becoming a mother, these books helped soothe a lot of his fears.

 

The thoughts weren’t completely diminished of course, but they were no longer troubling Loki immensely, and he began to think he could do this, and that he could be a good mother.

 

“You deserve a round of applause for that performance.”

 

Loki snapped his head up and widened his eyes in shock, his arms immediately going around his stomach to protect it.

 

“What the  _ hell _ do you want, Surtr?” snarled Loki, beginning to emit omega in distress hormones. He hoped that someone would pick up on them and come to his rescue.

 

Surtr stalked towards Loki then, trapping him in the reading nook he was in.

 

Loki began to panic, knowing that he couldn’t do anything to defend himself without putting the pups at risk.

 

Surtr braced his arms on either side of Loki then, trapping him further and staring at him with that wild look in his eyes. “There’s a rumor going around that you’re only mated to Thor because Odin wants to rule the realms. That true?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and cowered away, bunching up his legs to protect his stomach further.

 

“You know, you were always so strong-willed and sharp with that  _ sinfully _ delightful mouth of yours.” He leaned in closer, his lips a hair’s breadth away from Loki’s face. “And I  _ hated _ it!”

 

He slammed his hands on either side of Loki then, causing the omega to jump and whimper. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest, and all he could think about were his pups, and how if he lost him, he’d lose himself. If he couldn’t even protect them while they grew inside of him, how could he be expected to protect them once they were here?

 

Loki refused to speak, knowing that if he said or did anything, it would only incite Surtr further. Instead, he kept his face away from the alpha, and kept his eyes closed, trying to think of a way out of this that wouldn’t hurt the pups.

 

He thought about shifting for a split second before Surtr yanked him forcefully out of the reading nook he was in by his hair, throwing him to the ground. 

 

“Don’t even fucking think about running away, bitch.”

 

Loki’s mind was working into overdrive. If he shifted now, and tried to escape, Surtr would certainly shift and catch him.

 

And there was no end to the damage that Surtr could do to him in wolf form.

 

Surtr picked Loki up and tossed him against the bookshelf, which scared Loki to no end. He did his best to take the brunt of the force from the throw on his back, curling around his stomach to prevent any harm coming to it.

 

“It’s funny; you’re so quiet now. Go ahead, Laufeyson.  _ Beg _ . Beg me to convince my father to call off the war.”

 

Loki remained where he was, trapped against a bookshelf, legs drawn up to his chest, and fear plain on his face.

 

He guessed that remaining silent was the wrong decision, as Surtr grabbed a chair and threw it next to his head at the bookshelf, making it lurch backward.

 

_ “BEG!” _

 

Loki snapped his gaze up and realized that he had about 3 seconds before the bookshelf fell on him, so he made the decision to shift, wanting to give himself and his pups a fighting chance to make it out of this situation.

 

It took Loki less than a second to shift and leap away from the bookshelf, and it took only two for Surtr to shift and pounce on Loki, knocking the wolf onto his back and standing over him, his teeth  _ inches _ from Loki’s throat.

 

“ _ Go on, Loki.  _ **_Beg_ ** _.” _

 

Loki began to whimper loudly, berating himself from choosing such a reclusive spot in the library. He wondered why no one had come over to check the area when the bookshelf fell, and began to pray to the Norns,  _ begging _ them to save the pups.

 

He couldn’t lose them too.

 

Surtr barked harshly, getting closer to Loki. “ _ No one’s going to come. I paid off the staff to give me the library for an hour. My wolves are guarding the door. You’re not getting out of this, Loki.” _

 

Loki’s heart sank when he realized that no one would be coming for him, and he looked up at Surtr, debating on what to do.

 

He could try and attack Surtr, which would guarantee that he got out of this alive, but it wouldn’t guarantee the survival of the pups.

 

And he couldn’t live with himself if he made it out of this and the pups didn’t.

 

Before Surtr could taunt him further, Loki heard an enraged snarl come from behind him, and witnessed Thor tackle Surtr in his wolf form.

 

Loki immediately got up and scampered away from the fight, not wanting to get too close and put the pups at risk.

 

He watched in horror as Thor and Surtr fought, tearing at each other with their claws, biting at each other with their maws, and using their heads to knock into each other roughly, loud growls and barks filling the air between the two.

 

Thor was attacking Surtr with unrestrained fury and rage, and Loki watched in horror as Thor managed to get his maw around Surtr’s neck.

 

“ _ ALPHA! N‒” _

 

Loki’s cry came a second too late.

 

Thor bit down around Surtr’s neck and sharply jerked his head with all of his strength, tearing out the alpha’s throat.

 

Time seemed to slow down for Loki as he watched Surtr’s eyes bulge in horror before going gray and lifeless.

 

Loki collapsed onto all fours, shell-shocked.

 

Thor spat out the chunk of Surtr’s throat and ran over to Loki, pushing and prodding at him with his snout to make sure that the omega wasn’t harmed.

 

Loki saw that Thor’s eyes were almost black with rage, and began to whimper, feeling more scared than he had ever been in his life.

 

Before either of them could assess what happened, a large group of Midgardian police wolves charged into the area and surrounded Thor and Loki.

 

Thor was too far gone in his alpha wolf rage to think rationally, and he growled at them all, thinking that each and every wolf was a danger to Loki and their pups.

 

Loki whimpered next to Thor and tried to get him to see reason, but Thor was blind with rage.

 

Loki had never felt more relieved to see Odin in his  _ life _ then, the Asgardian King coming to the center of the wolves and growling at Thor.

 

“ _ Thor!” _

 

Thor growled back, looking around at the wolves surrounding him and Loki. “ _ Tell them to go away!” _

 

_ “Tho‒” _

 

_ “TELL THEM!” _

 

Odin knew that there was no getting Thor out of this state until he was surrounded by his pack, and assured that Loki and the pups were safe.

 

Turning around to the police wolves, Odin barked, commanding their attention.  _ “Stand down!” _

 

_ “Sir, we‒” _

 

_ “Stand DOWN!” _

 

Odin forced every wolf to leave that area of the library then, not turning around until only Thor, Loki, and himself remained.

 

Odin turned around then and warily approached Thor, knowing that they needed to get Loki out and to a nearby hospital.

 

They just had to get Thor to calm down first.

 

“ _ Thor.” _

 

Thor growled slightly, still standing in front of Loki protectively. 

 

Odin let out a flood wave of domineering pheromones, forcing Thor to come out of this Alpha haze and submit.

 

Thor did  _ not _ submit though, and instead sent out a tidal wave of his own pheromones, challenging Odin. 

 

Loki began to choke under the heady musk of their scents, and whimpered loudly, immediately catching both of their attention.

 

Thor stopped challenging Odin, and began to nuzzle and prod at Loki, worried for him.

 

_ “He needs help!” _ growled Thor, looking around hurriedly.

 

More relief flooded through Loki when he saw his parents and Thor’s mother enter the area of the library they were in, in their human forms.

 

Loki’s parents rushed over to him, sitting on the ground and smoothing his fur, encouraging him to rest his large head in Laufey’s lap.

 

Frigga approached Thor then with a change of clothes, rubbing his cheek and exuding calm pheromones. “Thor… we need you to change back. We have to take Loki to a hospital.”

 

Thor’s eyes flitted back to Loki, and seeing his mate in pain and scared was enough to cut through the alpha haze enough to cause him to shift back, and quickly get dressed.

 

By now there were EMTs waiting on the outer cusp of the area of the library they were in, stretcher ready.

 

They were waiting to get Thor’s permission to check Loki. If they tried to check him before Thor let them, there was no telling what the alpha would do.

 

“Let them check over Loki, Thor.” murmured Frigga, reaching up to rub Thor’s cheek. “It’s okay, Thor. They’ll help him.”

 

Thor nodded, stepping aside and letting the EMTs rush over to Loki.

 

He moved to crouch next to Loki, feeling overwhelming worry and fear for him and their pups.

 

He hadn’t seen what Surtr had done to Loki, he only saw him about to attack his mate, and after that, all he saw was red.

 

Loki wheezed and closed his eyes, trying to let the EMT’s check over him and make sure that it was safe for him to shift back.

 

“Prince Loki, other than mild bruising, you’re fine. It’s safe to shift back.”

 

Loki wheezed again, shifting back slowly.

 

The EMTs quickly placed a blanket around him, and looked over at Thor. “Prince Thor… please help him onto the stretcher.”

 

They knew that if any of them tried to touch Loki further while Thor was in this state he would attack them.

 

Thor immediately moved to pick up Loki, holding the omega against his chest and carrying him over onto the stretcher.

 

He set Loki down carefully, wrapping the blanket around him tightly. “Let’s go.”

 

The ride to the nearest hospital was a blur for Thor, and the only thing that was on his mind was fear and overwhelming regret.

 

He didn’t feel repentant in the  _ slightest _ for what he did to Surtr, but he kept beating himself up about not getting to Loki sooner.

 

It wasn’t until the doctor came into the room after all of Loki’s testing to assure the pair that all his injuries were minor, before Thor could calm down.

 

In Loki’s room right now were Thor, and both sets of their parents, all of their faces serious with emotion.

 

They were relieved that Loki was okay, but… they couldn’t overlook what Thor did to Surtr.

 

The firewolf was dead.

 

Frigga began to emit calming pheromones in the hopes that this would soothe everyone, and spoke.

 

“Loki… what happened?”

 

Thor growled at his mother for even  _ thinking _ that it was okay to ask Loki this when the omega was still trying to process it, but Loki reached out, taking Thor’s hand.

 

“It’s okay, Alpha. I’m alright.”

 

Thor and Loki stared off for a few seconds before Thor’s shoulders sagged, and he sighed, backing down.

 

Loki coughed, and took a sip of his water before beginning to explain. “I… I was reading in the library, away in a reading nook. Surtr came in an hour before I was supposed to leave, and began to rant about how he and his father wouldn’t let Odin rule the Nine Realms. He was upset with me, and… and began to berate me and use physical intimidation against me. He told me he would call off the war if I begged him to, and if I agreed to abandon Thor abort our pups. He… he grabbed my hair when I refused and… and he threw me down onto the ground, and then again against a bookshelf.”

 

Thor was practically  _ seething _ upon hearing this, and it took Loki’s calm but strong hand and presence to keep him from getting up to go find Surtr’s father, and attack him.

 

To hear that his mate had been assaulted and harmed and intimidated, all because he wasn’t  _ there _ , it tore Thor up inside.

 

He wished he could bring Surtr back to life just to kill him again.

 

Loki tried to rush through his story, knowing that Thor wasn’t completely out of his alpha haze. “I… when I tried to get away, he threw a chair at the bookshelf I was leaning against, and… and to avoid having it topple onto me, and shifted and tried to run away. Surtr… Surtr caught me, and flipped me over. It was then that I learned he paid off the staff to give him complete use of the library for an hour, and that no one was coming to save me.”

 

He choked up here, the pain of the memory a bit much. “Um… then… then I heard Thor come, and he tackled Surtr off of me. They fought, and… and Thor won. This is what happened.”

 

The adult wolves sighed, each of them not angry with Thor for taking the actions that he did, but knowing that his actions would most likely spring them into a world war.

 

“How are you feeling, Loki?”

 

It hurt Loki to hear how tired and pained his mother sounded. “I’m okay. The pups are fine, and although I have a few bruises… I’m alright too.”

 

He looked down at Thor, who had resorted to laying his head and chest across his legs, wrapping his arms around him, and nestling his face into his growing stomach. “Where do we go from here?”

 

“There was a camera above the area of the library that you were in. Everything that Surtr did and said was caught on tape. This evidence will be presented during the meeting tomorrow.” answered Farbauti, a pained look on his face as well.

 

“Does… does this mean that we’re going to war with them?”

 

“Yes, Loki,” answered Laufey. “Muspelheim… Muspelheim has taken this too far. We’re going to war, with the intentions of conquering their realm, and taking it as our own. We  _ cannot _ allow something like this to happen again.”

 

Loki nodded, understanding completely. 

 

Anything that was still in the air about what they would do would be talked about tomorrow, during the meeting.

 

“I want to go.”

 

Thor sat up then. “I’ll get the doctors.”

 

Loki grabbed his arm then, and shook his head. “You misunderstand me. I‒I meant that I’m going to the meeting tomorrow.”

 

Thor balked at this, immediately refusing. “You’re not going anywhere, Loki. You were just  _ attacked _ ! I’m not letting you put yourself in a stressful scenario. I refuse.”

 

Loki frowned, knowing that Thor was still coming down from his alpha haze. “You’re not changing my mind, Thor. I’m going to that meeting.”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes at him then. “You’re.  _ Not. _ Going.”

 

Laufey stepped in between the pair, siding with Thor. “Loki, I really don’t think it’s a good idea to go. Please stay in your hotel suite. We really can’t have you go through any more stress.”

 

Loki protested further, understanding why his family didn’t want him to go, but knowing that he still wanted to. “I‒”

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki didn’t expect the heartbreaking plea that came from Thor. “Please don’t go. I almost lost you and the pups today… I can’t live with myself if something happens to any of you because you get to the meeting, and it turns out to be too stressful.” He looked into Loki’s eyes,  _ begging _ him to listen. “Let us fight for you. Please rest in the suite tomorrow.”

 

Loki sighed, finally relenting. “Alright…”

 

Every wolf in the room relaxed then, and looked up as one of the doctors entered Loki’s room.

 

They explained that although everything was fine, they wanted to keep Loki under 24-hour observation just to make sure nothing happened to the pups.

 

After the doctor left, the wolves decided that Laufey and Frigga would stay by Loki’s side in the hospital, to keep him safe. 

 

Because Midgard was only a few hours from Asgard, Odin had a few dozen of his top military alphas fly in, so that Loki would be guarded at all times.

 

None of them were willing to take any chances anymore.

 

* * *

 

Every King or ruler of every realm was now in the central meeting room of the Peace Hall of Midgard.

 

All the kings had not been gathered here to discuss war in  _ decades _ , and everyone was on edge, fearing for the worst.

 

They had all heard the news of Surtr’s horrific death.

 

And although there had been rumors, there was not a definite explanation as to why he had been killed.

 

As was custom, a king that was not tied to the situation heavily was appointed as mediator. 

 

And because Vanaheim was generally the realm that was chosen as mediator, it was decided that in a highly intense, stressful situation like this, King Njörd would mediate. Vanir were known for being peaceful wolves, and were always selected for roles or jobs that required counseling or guiding others. 

 

Everyone was silent, looking back and forth between Odin and Thor, and King Eerikki. Thor was only allowed in this meeting of kings because of the event last night, and after his fate was decided, he would be removed, and the kings would begin talking about the proceedings of war.

 

Njörd cleared his throat then, becoming serious. “We gather here today at the emergency request of Farbauti. It is to the understanding of everyone that Muspelheim has declared war on Jötunheim. Is this correct, Eerikki?”

 

The king of Muspelheim’s face was dark with emotion. “Yes.”

 

Njörd nodded, and grabbed a remote, pressing a button. A projector screen lowered from the ceiling then, and a paused video of the events of last night’s attack was put on the screen.

 

“As we all know, Muspelheim’s prince was tragically killed last night by Asgard’s Prince, Thor. This is a video of the attack on Jötunheim’s last remaining prince, Prince Loki, which led to the attack between Surtr and Thor. We shall watch this video before discussing where we go from here.”

 

King Eerikki seemed visibly upset by this, but he remained silent, watching the video along with everyone else.

 

The second that Thor saw Surtr approach Loki with malicious intent in the video, he found himself biting back a growl. Seeing his mate being forced into submission and being harassed was hard for him, and the wolf inside grew angry all over again.

 

When he saw Surtr grab Loki by his hair and throw him onto the ground, Thor was practically  _ vibrating _ with anger. And when he saw the alpha throw a chair at Loki, causing the bookshelf to almost fall down on him, Thor saw red. He was clenching his nails into his fist hard enough to draw blood in an effort to control himself, and he just  _ knew _ if Muspelheim’s king said  _ anything _ about the attack being Loki’s fault, he would kill him.

 

The entire video was about 7 minutes long, and at the conclusion of it, every king was visibly disturbed.

 

King Njörd turned back around to face the table of kings, and began to speak.

 

“While this…  _ video _ is clearly disturbing, I ask us all to judge the situation with an unbiased mind, and to look at every  _ single _ fact.”

 

King Eerikki growled, his eyes narrowed into slits from anger. “There is  _ nothing _ to discuss. A life for a life. Nothing more, nothing less. That is the punishment I am calling for.”

 

Odin chuckled darkly, shaking his head. “I refuse. Your son would have gravely harmed my son’s mate, and the pups. My son did what any alpha would do when the lives of his mate and children are at risk.”

 

Before King Eerikki could interject, King Hymir of Niflheim interrupted him. “I find myself agreeing with Odin. Allies aside, based on the evidence, a life for a life is too steep of a punishment. I refuse to give my approval on it.”

 

“And if it were  _ your _ son?!  _ Your _ child?!” barked King Eerikki, his face contorted in barely composed rage. 

 

“I am  _ not _ suggesting that there won’t be a punishment. I understand that your son was killed. And I understand that although your son caused this incident, Thor did not need to go as far as he did.”

 

“What if he loses something? He cannot give you his life, but… what of an eye?” murmured Hel, the Queen of Helheim. “That is not too steep of a punishment.”

 

Thor’s blood ran cold at this suggestion, and his heart began to race. He knew that if he objected, it would only make him look worse. He needed to keep up the facade that he was remorseful.

 

Odin was disturbed by this suggestion, but understood. 

 

He had received the same punishment when he was young.

 

The kings around the table seemed to seriously consider Hel’s suggestion, and this scared Thor even more. 

 

“An eye is a small price to pay for the loss of a prince.” 

 

Everyone turned towards the King Hreidmar of Svartalfheim, who had spoken. 

 

“But it is a just punishment, nevertheless.” sighed Bjarte, King of Alfheim. “I am sure we would have all done the same, had we been in Thor’s shoes. Nevertheless, I vote for this punishment.”

 

Odin was not allowed to vote on this because it was his son, so he remained silent, his face impassive and unreadable.

 

One by one, every king gave their vote, each of them agreeing with this punishment.

 

Svartalfheim’s king and Muspelheim’s king were the only kings who voted against this, and because they made decisions like this via majority rule, it was decided that Thor would have his right eye removed via silver. He would also have a scar created that began in the center of his right eyebrow, and it would be dragged down through his eye, stopping at the top of his cheek.

 

Thor was silent and unmoving throughout this entire proceeding. He knew that he wouldn’t get out of this unscathed.

 

After the decision was made, Njörd turned to look at Thor. “Odinson? Is there anything you wish to say?”

 

Thor gave him a level stare. “I will always do whatever it takes to protect my family. I will never regret my decision.”

 

Njörd nodded solemnly. “Very well.” 

 

He dialed a number on the phone in the conference room, and guards were brought in.

 

They forced Thor out of his chair and onto his knees, holding the alpha down.  

 

When he was secured in the hold of ten alpha guards, Thor looked up, steeling himself.

 

A doctor would perform this procedure,  _ without _ anesthesia, and  _ with _ a silver scalpel and silver supplies.

 

It would undoubtedly be the most painful experience of Thor’s life, and the one thing that helped him accept this punishment was knowing that Loki wouldn’t feel any of his pain. They’d given him a serum that would numb the bond between him and Loki for a few hours.

 

He stilled himself against trembling, and bared his face, closing his eyes.

 

And the screams that tore from his throat the second the silver scalpel touched his skin were screams that everyone in the room would remember into their dying days.

 

* * *

 

Loki knew that something was wrong.

 

Thor was supposed to return three hours ago.

 

He was still in the hospital, but the doctor assured him that he could be discharged later that night, if nothing went wrong with the pups. He couldn’t feel the connection between him and Thor anymore, and this scared him the most.

 

His mother and Frigga tried their best to reassure him, but even they admitted that they were nervous when Loki fell asleep for his nap.

 

When it was early in the evening, Loki was discharged from the hospital. He was told that as long as he kept his stress down, he would be okay.

 

While he was packing up his things, he was relieved and frightened to see Odin enter the room, noticing the pained expression on his face.

 

He rushed over to him, knowing that something wasn’t right.

 

“Where is he?”

 

Odin took in a deep breath, looking at Loki in pity. “He’s in recovery. He passed out from the pain.”

 

Loki’s eyes began to well with tears. “What did they do to him?”

 

“They punished him with silver, Loki. They took out his eye.”

 

Loki felt himself crumple to the floor, caught in his mother’s arms.

 

He couldn’t stop the overwhelming  _ guilt _ that he felt over this situation. If he had just stayed in his room, and waited for Thor,  _ none _ of this would’ve happened.

 

Laufey held Loki, his heart breaking for his son.

 

Frigga wiped at her tears then, her voice shaky. “When can we see him?”

 

“They’ve put him in 7 days of solitary. We aren’t allowed to see him until he has served that.”

 

Loki only began to cry harder, wishing then that werewolves didn’t have such barbaric and archaic laws.

 

If Surtr was alive, Loki would kill him for making his mate go through so much pain and agony.

 

He continued to cry in his mother’s arms, feeling lost and broken.

 

He wished that his parents had never ordered them to hunt that day that they ran into Surtr.

 

* * *

 

Loki didn’t know how he made it through that entire week.

 

All he could feel was the pain and agony that Thor was in because of their bond, and although Loki knew that Thor was trying his best to shield most of it, Loki could still feel Thor’s suffering.

 

He felt the wolf’s intense longing for him, and his endless loneliness. 

 

And what hurt him the most was feeling Thor’s undying love for him, and the hope that he had that everything would be okay.

 

Because… it wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that Thor felt upon waking was pain.

 

It was nowhere near the pain that he felt receiving his punishment, but it was pain all the same.

 

Because of his punishment, he wasn’t allowed to receive any medication for his pain, and he spent his days writhing in agony in his cell, screaming so loud that his throat would get raw and raspy.

 

He felt himself beginning to grow delirious on the 5th day.

 

He often fainted from the pain the first few days, but after the 4th, he got used to it.

 

His wolf  _ yearned _ for Loki and their unborn pups, and he knew then that Loki was the only way he could stay sane in here.

 

He lost track of the days, the hours, the  _ minutes _ , on the 6th day of his solitary confinement.

 

All he could do was remain hopeful for Loki and their pups, knowing that he’d see them soon.

 

On the 7th day, Thor was finally taken out of his cell, and to a hospital, where he was given an  _ ungodly _ amount of pain medication.

 

It felt nice, finally being able to succumb to a sleep that wasn’t brought about by pain.

 

And it felt even nicer when he woke up a few hours later, Loki’s face and upper torso laid in his lap. The omega was resting on his arms in his lap, and it hurt Thor to see Loki’s eyes red and puffy from crying.

 

He moved his hand and ran it through Loki’s hair. It had been growing steadily since he got pregnant, and Thor found that it was one of his favorite things about Loki.

 

It was this motion that made Loki stir, and Thor watched the omega begin to wake up, love blooming in his chest.

 

Loki gasped when he saw that Thor was awake, and tackled him into an embrace, crying into the crook of the alpha’s neck.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki tightly, beginning to silently cry as well.

 

They held each other for what seemed like  _ hours _ , neither of them wanting to let go of the other.

 

Thor managed to pull Loki onto his lap, shifting him so that the omega was sitting sideways, his torso turned towards Thor, but his legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m so sorry!” wept Loki, crying into the crevice of Thor’s neck. “I’m so sorry!”

 

Thor shushed him gently, patting at his back and rubbing soothing circles into it. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

 

He sighed when Loki shook his head, knowing that the omega refused to believe him.

 

And a part of him knew that Loki was right.

 

It would be a long time before everything was okay again.

 

* * *

 

It was announced later that same day that Muspelheim and Jötunheim were going to war, in two years time.

 

Loki’s parents announced that they would be offering refuge to any fire and frostwolves that were mated together and currently residing in Muspelheim.

 

Odin finally announced to the realms that Thor and Loki were now mated, and were expecting their first litter, making sure to also state that Asgard would not intervene in the war until they saw fit to do so.

 

Although the realms tried to keep the video of Loki’s assault and Thor attack on Surtr from the people, it got leaked that day as well, sending shock and disgust throughout the realms.

 

The people of Asgard began to riot when it was learned that Thor had received physical retribution with silver because of his attack on Surtr, and it would take Odin  _ weeks _ to calm the unrest in his realm.

 

As much as he wanted to listen to his people and go to war with Muspelheim, he knew that this could  _ not _ turn into a world war.

 

After these announcements were made, Loki and Thor followed Laufey and Farbauti back to Jötunheim, and Odin and Frigga returned to Asgard.

 

It had been decided between them all that Thor would remain in Jötunheim for the time being, to help with war proceedings, and to fight if necessary.

 

Although he was Asgardian, he was allowed to participate in these war proceedings because he was the future king of the realm. He would remain in Jötunheim with Loki until the war was over, and Jötunheim and Muspelheim had come to an agreement, whatever it may be; even if it meant that Jötunhim was now fighting for complete sovereignty over Muspelheim.

 

Upon returning to Jötunheim, both Loki and Thor were thrust into complex roles of responsibility, and found themselves spending many days helping Loki’s parents and the various officials of the realm plan for this war.

 

They had been given two years to prepare for this war, and they would use every single day that they’d been given.

 

The citizens of Jötunheim tried their best to live their lives as usual after the return of their royals, and helped Laufey and Loki in their efforts to get the refugee wolves from Muspelheim over to Jötunheim.

 

There had already been reports of frostwolves being harmed in Muspelheim, so Jötunheim worked on overdrive to get those wolves across the border, and to safety.

 

And together, the realm worked to keep everyone safe.

 

Muspelheim might’ve been the ones to declare a needless war, but Jötunheim would see to it that every  _ single _ wolf who desired protection would get it.

* * *

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that was a wild ride.
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions please. I tried to explain things in this chapter, but if some things confuse you, PLEASE don't hesitate to let me know. I love reading people's comments, and I LOVE answering your questions. Comments are like a fanfic writer's life blood lol.


	9. Labor and Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This chapter is where the pups are born, and also shows a snippet of what it's like raising them. This chapter is a nice break before the angsty-ness that is war. The births here, in my opinion, aren't too graphic, but like... if birth scenes make you uncomfortable, just skip over that particular scene.

Loki was Thor’s light in a world full of darkness.

 

Immediately after the Royals returned to Jötunheim, Loki’s parents set Thor up with an ocular therapist so that he could learn how to live with one eye.

 

He had appointments with the ocular therapist every day for at least an hour, and Thor honestly believed that these appointments were some of the most humbling and toughest experiences he had ever gone through.

 

As an Asgardian alpha, Thor had gone through  _ brutal _ training to withstand mental, emotional, and physical turmoil. He had experienced many things in the name of alpha strength and resilience and never stopped trying at something until he succeeded.

 

But failing his ocular therapy day after day after  _ day _ and realizing that he wasn’t getting any better, was what broke Thor’s spirit.

 

He’d always been told that hard work and resilience would bring him victory and success, and until now, that had always been true. 

 

But failing every  _ single _ day made Thor feel completely and utterly worthless, and he felt as if he didn't deserve life. 

 

Bumping into walls, knocking over things,  _ dropping _ cups, and losing his depth perception were only testaments to Thor’s failures.

 

He struggled to walk without falling, he couldn’t walk up or down steps without stumbling, and he suffered from  _ terrible _ headaches.

 

But the  _ one _ thing that was the light in all of this darkness was Loki.

 

He was Thor’s hope in a world full of desperation.

 

And he was the  _ one _ thing that kept Thor going, the omega giving him the inspiration to get out of bed and to  _ try _ .

 

The Jötun was constantly by Thor’s side the weeks following their return to Jötunheim, a careful arm wrapped around his waist, or a steadying hand on his hip.

 

Every time Thor fell, Loki would be right there, helping him up, soothing him and encouraging him with his words.

 

Every time Thor dropped a glass, or miss poured a drink, Loki was there, cleaning it up, and reassuring Thor that it’d be okay.

 

And every time he bumped into a wall, or a door, or a corner, Loki was there, calming him down, and letting him know that it was okay.

 

Loki was there for  _ every _ ocular therapy appointment, he was there  _ every _ time Thor needed him, and he was there for  _ every _ breakdown; even the breakdowns that Thor tried to keep to himself.

 

The omega was a  _ constant _ light in Thor’s life, a positive presence who refused to let him give up.

 

He believed in Thor so  _ much _ , and it was this fierce belief that helped Thor not fall into a deep depression, and become a shell of the man he once was.

 

And for that, Thor was eternally grateful.

 

* * *

 

A sharp kick to his ribs woke Loki up, and he found himself growling low in his throat at the action.

 

The pups had kept him up all night, and he felt as if he were going crazy.

 

He was currently 25 weeks along, and although he could still move around on his own and get in and out of bed without help, he found that those actions became increasingly harder with each passing day.

 

The pups were  _ extremely _ active, much to Loki’s frustration, and because there were three of them, that just added to his discomfort.

 

He wished he could lie on his back, but his doctor told him that that was dangerous now that he was so far along. The weight of the pups would put pressure on the vein carrying blood to his heart, so for now he was resigned to sleeping on his left side, a body pillow separating his legs and relieving the building pressure.

 

The doctor had also let him know that he could deliver in 7 to 10 weeks, and that if he made it past 7 weeks, he would be placed on bed rest until the birth.

 

He was  _ not _ looking forward to that.

 

He still had his fears about being a good mother to his pups, but in between war proceedings, Thor’s recovery, and efforts to save those who sought asylum, he had begun to read up on labor, delivery, and child rearing.

 

This helped mitigate some of his fears about being a mother, but he still felt nervous about it.

 

Of course, the situation with Surtr still weighed on his mind, and only made things worse.

 

He still blamed himself for that attack.

 

He sat up as the door to their bathroom opened, unable to fight the smile off of his face from seeing Thor.

 

Thor smiled as well and carefully made his way over to Loki, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. “Good morning. You’re up early.”

 

Loki sighed, hands absentmindedly coming to his stomach. “Your children are keeping me awake.”

 

Thor snorted with laughter, reaching out his hand to feel for the bed before moving to sit down next to Loki. “They’re just excited to be born, I’m sure.”

 

He reached out and rubbed Loki’s large stomach, feeling a strong kick against his hand, and finding himself wondering just how much bigger Loki would get in the next few weeks.

 

Loki mirrored this thought, looking down at his stomach as well. “I… find myself filled with nervous anticipation, the closer we get to their delivery.”

 

Thor continued to rub Loki’s stomach, feeling overwhelming pride that his mate was able to carry their pups to full term. “What has you nervous about it?”

 

“I’m not too concerned with delivery… I believe that I can do it as long as you’re with me.” The Loki of 7 months ago would have berated him for admitting that he wanted the presence of his alpha, and he took a moment to appreciate how far he’d come, and how much he’d grown. “But… I… I’m still scared that I’ll let them down.”

 

Thor’s gaze softened, and he reached out to caress Loki’s cheek. “Loki… why do you think that? You’re such good parent already; you eat the proper foods, you keep your stress down, and I’ve lost count of the amount parenting books you’ve read. I’m sure our personal library is  _ full _ of them.”

 

Loki blushed, thankful for the uplifting and kind words. “I can’t erase my inability to be nurturing… that week we spent at the daycare so long ago was so  _ frustrating _ . What if the same thing happens with our pups? What if I’m not able to love them or keep them from crying, or–”

 

“Loki,” interrupted Thor, his tone gentle and kind. “We can’t focus on the what‒ifs. You’ve done  _ nothing _ to suggest that you’ll be a bad mother.  _ Trust _ yourself. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to feel better. “Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded, moving to press another kiss against Loki’s forehead. “Anytime.”

 

A sharp knock on their bedroom door interrupted this moment, and they both turned to look at the door before Thor sighed, and got up to answer it.

 

Loki kept his hand on the blanket, ready to climb out of bed and come to Thor’s aid if the alpha needed it. Thor had gotten  _ much _ better at gauging the distance of things since losing his eye, but he still had a long way to go.

 

Thankfully, Thor made it to the door and opened it, surprised with who was on the other side.

 

One of the palace envoys bowed low quickly to Thor before standing up again. “The King and Queen request your presence immediately in the palace meeting room 6A.”

 

Thor widened his eye in concern but nodded, thanking the envoy and closing the door.

 

Loki could feel Thor’s worry through their bond, and he moved to get out of bed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“We have to hurry and get ready. Your parents have requested a meeting on the 6th floor in meeting room A.”

 

Loki found himself growing worried too.

 

The 6th floor contained secured meeting room that was reserved for emergency meetings between the crown, and the council. 

 

It was a  _ heavily _ guarded room, so the fact that something drastic enough has happened to require a meeting in the room was a cause for concern.

 

Loki rushed to get ready to the best of his ability, letting Thor help him, and helping Thor in turn when he needed it. It was harder for Loki to move quickly or pull on pants or shoes with his stomach getting in the way, and it was even harder for Thor to do things like shower and wash and get dressed quickly because of his loss of depth perception.

 

They rushed to the 6th floor of the palace after they finished, entering the room and solemnly greeting everyone.

 

The second that Loki and Thor sat down at the table, Farbauti began to speak.

 

“Thank you for coming, everyone. It pains me to say this, but… there has been an incident, in Midgard. At midnight, 5 children of officials from our realm were assaulted, and one of them has tragically passed. 

 

“Midgardian police have taken six wolves into custody, and we have just learned that those six wolves are from Muspelheim. We have since learned that this was a premeditated attack. King Eerikki has not given an official statement, but we have reason to believe that this attack was not random, and was due to rising tensions between our two realms. The wolves that attacked those of our realm were found to all be a part of Muspelheim’s military. We are being updated every hour, but as of right now, this is all we know.”

 

Everyone, there was  _ stunned _ by this.

 

There had been whispers of Jötun citizens that were living in Muspelheim being attacked, but Jötunheim had successfully helped every single Jötun out of Muspelheim, and even allowed their Muspelheim mates to reside in Jötunheim as well.

 

But to hear that there was an  _ actual _ attack, one that resulted in the death of a young wolf, made everyone in the room on edge.

 

Loki was the first one to speak amongst the wolves, a deep set frown on his face. “We need to evacuate any and all Jötnar and their families and mates from Midgard. If they are married to someone from another realm that is  _ not _ from Muspelheim, and wish to reside in their mate’s realm, then that is fine, but they  _ cannot _ stay in Midgard. We can’t risk the lives of our citizens.”

 

“This has already been implemented, ” answered Laufey, a deep set frown on his face as well. “Evacuations of Jötnar from Midgard have already begun.”

 

Loki nodded, feeling anger rise in him.

 

King Eerikki had taken this  _ way _ too far. 

 

And he would do everything in his power to make sure that he realized the error of his ways.

 

The meeting ended soon after, and Thor, Loki, and Loki’s parents spent almost all of their time in the weeks following getting families out of Midgard, and to Jötunheim. 

 

Their military was very large, so there was no need to perform a draft. Farbauti and Laufey decided that they would have areas of high concentration in their realm monitored by the military, and did their best to ensure that every  _ single _ citizen was safe.

 

This war was very frustrating for all of them, and it seemed that they would have to use brute force to make Eerikki understand that when king, it was  _ dangerous _ to be rash.

* * *

 

 

Loki didn’t know how his ancestors did this.

 

He couldn’t imagine living before the ages of modernity, and having to still hunt and travel long distances while carrying such a large litter.

 

Because right now, Loki honestly felt like he was at his limit.

 

He was currently 35 weeks along, and on bedrest. 

 

The pups were still  _ very _ active, and Loki felt  _ miserable _ , being stuck in bed, and being forced into immobility.

 

He and Thor had been on standby for two weeks now, knowing that Loki could go into labor at any time. 

 

Every time he felt something that even  _ felt _ like it could be a contraction, he called the doctor, hoping that it was time.

 

And every time he called, they waited for a few hours, and discovered that he wasn’t truly in labor.

 

He hoped that that today would be different.

 

He woke up early that morning around 7, laughing softly at how far Thor had to stretch his arms just to encompass Loki in them. He was feeling mild cramping, but was used to it by now. He’d been experiencing that every once and awhile for the past two weeks, so he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

 

He felt one of the pups move then, and was surprised to feel as if his stomach was now shifting down. He gently moved Thor’s hands from around his waist, and began to do a sort of wiggle‒like movement. It was the only way he could shift and move around in bed with his enormous stomach, and once he was a good distance from Thor, he sat up, trying his best to not shift or shake the bed. He didn’t want to wake Thor up.

 

It was hard, trying to sit up by himself, but after a few seconds of grunting and using momentum to his advantage, he managed to sit up, and rest his back against the headboard. He gasped suddenly as he felt a sharp, throbbing pain upon straightening, and accidentally reached out to squeeze Thor’s arm, the omega wolf in him seeking the comfort of his alpha.

 

Thor snapped his eye open at once, rushing to sit up. “Loki?! What’s wrong?!”

 

Loki didn’t answer, and instead kept a hold on Thor’s arm, trying to breathe.

 

He remained silent for about 40 seconds until the pain finally dissipated, and let go of Thor, surprised that the pain had lasted that long. It usually only lasted five to ten seconds.

 

“Loki?!”

 

Loki closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, thankful that that sharp pain was gone. “I’m alright…”

 

Thor still looked worried, and reached over him for his phone, proud when he was able to judge the distance accurately. “Should I call the doctor?”

 

Loki sighed at this. He was still feeling the dull, throbbing pain, and he noticed that the pain was a bit more intense than usual.

 

“Let’s wait a few hours. I don’t know if this is another false alarm.”

 

Thor nodded and pulled open the notes on Loki’s phone, typing out the time. “I think the doctor said that if the pain occurs every 30 minutes or less, then we should record the times. Let’s just play it safe, and record the times you have these pains.”

 

Loki nodded, yawning into the palm of his hand. “Alright.”

 

Thor placed Loki’s phone back on the nightstand and sat up further, crossing his legs. 

 

“Can you help me get up? I want to relax in the living room.”

 

Thor nodded, getting out of bed and moving to help Loki. They’d developed a system to get the omega out of bed, and since Loki now weighed more than Thor, they had to get crafty and use the momentum from their movements.

 

Thor grabbed both of Loki’s hands, and pulled for a few seconds before he relaxed, and let Loki pull him for a second. Then, he dug his heels into the ground and used the movement from that pull to pull Loki up and onto his feet. The principals were similar to that of tug of rope, and it always exhausted Loki once the omega was finally on his feet.

 

Thor wrapped a strong hand around Loki’s waist, and carefully led him out of their room, determined to not bump into anything or fall. He guided him to their living room and sat him down on the couch.

 

“Are you thirsty?”

 

Loki nodded. “May you get me some water?” He felt better about Thor’s ability to pour things, as the alpha had been practicing for  _ hours _ each day so that he would be prepared to hold their children, and feed them with bottles.

 

“Of course.”

 

Thor pressed a quick kiss to Loki’s temple before heading to their kitchen, and pouring the omega some water.

 

They sat down to watch a silly comedy, and 15 minutes into it, Loki was frowning, gripping Thor’s thigh and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Thor counted that this pain lasted for almost an entire minute, and watched Loki for any signs that something was truly wrong.

 

After the pain passed, Loki moaned softly and leaned back into the couch. “I’m going to see if reclining helps alleviate the pain.”

 

“Alright… just… just press the button slowly.”

 

Loki nodded and moved his hand to press the button that controlled the recliner of the couch. Once he was reclined, he grunted and shifted with effort, realizing very quickly that he  _ probably _ shouldn’t have done that.

 

Thor sensed that something was wrong through their bond, and opened his mouth to ask Loki what he was feeling.

 

Before he could speak, a  _ wave _ of amniotic fluid flowed from Loki, completely drenching the omega.

 

Both of their eyes widened in shock, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, both of them thrown completely off guard by this.

 

Thor slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed the doctor’s number, keeping his eyes on Loki the entire time, and paying attention to their bond for signs of pain.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Um… one of Loki’s waters just broke.”

 

“I’ll be right there. Please stay calm, and help Loki change into a large shirt. Do not dress him in underwear or pants.”

 

Thor thanked the doctor and hung up, putting his phone back into his pocket. “Loki… the doctor says that we need to get you to the bedroom, and change you into a large shirt.”

 

Loki nodded, feeling the logical side of his mind beat out the panicked, emotional side, and take over. “Okay.”

 

Thor stood up and helped Loki off of the couch, guiding him to their bathroom. He was  _ much _ better at walking now, and found himself silently cheering about this. He sat Loki down on the bench in his shower after undressing him, and washed him free of the fluid, moisturizing his skin afterward.

 

He then dressed Loki in a large shirt, and guided him back to the bed, helping him under the covers.

 

He noticed that Loki’s contractions were about 10 to 15 minutes apart, so when the doctor and Loki’s parents arrived, he relayed this information to her.

 

The doctor set her things down on their large bed and made her way over to Loki. “Prince Loki? How is the pain?”

 

It was obvious that he was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t in agony. “It’s bearable.”

 

The doctor pulled on a pair of gloves then, and gently pulled the blanket back from Loki. “Can you lie on your back, Prince Loki? I would like to see how dilated you are.”

 

Loki nodded and took hold of Thor, thankful that the alpha was there by his side. He knew that Asgardian alphas generally did not stay by the side of their laboring omegas, and didn’t return to their side until the pups were born, so he was thankful that Thor had chosen to remain by his side for the entire labor and delivery.

 

The doctor widened her eyes in surprise after checking Loki, and pulled off her gloves, looking up at the pair. “He’s 4 centimeters now, and he needs to be 10 before he can begin pushing.”

 

Thor nodded. “How long will it take to get to 10 centimeters?”

 

“Anywhere from 4 to 7 hours. All we can do is watch and wait.”

 

They all looked at Loki as another contraction began, and encouraged him through it.

 

Once it passed, the doctor stood up and let everyone know that she would be back, as she needed to get more things.

 

They nodded, all of them looking back to Loki as the omega shifted in bed.

 

Laufey walked over to him and sat down, rubbing at his stomach. “How are you feeling, Loki baby?”

 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes and resting a hand on his stomach as well. “Ready to have them out of me.”

 

Laufey chuckled, an amused smile on his face. “Are you excited to find out what they are?”

 

Loki opened his eyes then and looked down at his stomach. “I… do find myself wondering what they are, from time to time.”

 

He and Thor had elected to not find out the sexes of the pups, as they wanted it to be a surprise.

 

Farbauti walked forward as well and sat down, looking at Thor. “What of you, Son?”

 

Thor blushed, scratching at his cheek. “I’m excited too. I’m nervous, but… I’m excited, nonetheless.”

 

“I’m sure that our son appreciates you staying by his side during this process. It is our understanding that Asgardian alphas do not remain by their mate’s side during labor and delivery.”

 

Thor nodded. “I’m willing to do anything that makes Loki feel more comfortable, and if me staying here by his side does that, then I will gladly stay.”

 

Loki’s parents seemed relieved to hear that, and began to tell Thor about the things he should expect during this process.

 

Jötun wolf alphas were  _ heavily _ involved in the laboring process of their mates, and they generally helped calm down their mates with their scents and pheromones, which also helped them enter a sort of trance like state while delivering.

 

Thor didn’t mind this, as he really loved Loki, and he wanted to do everything in his power to alleviate Loki’s suffering while he bore their pups.

 

The doctor returned then with a cart, and began to set up her things.

 

Thor noticed that she was setting up a  _ really _ odd contraption, and wondered what it was exactly. It seemed to be composed of a large mat, that had a large bar connected to it.

 

“What is that?”

 

The doctor smiled softly. “It’s a birthing bar. The omegas of our realm kneel and grip either their alpha’s shoulders, or this bar here while spreading their legs, to give birth.”

 

Thor found this information quite interesting. “Who is there to catch the child?”

 

The doctor laughed softly. “I will still be there to help guide your pups out of Prince Loki. I will be behind him, and he will be in a squatted kneel; he won’t be standing up on his knees completely. I will be there the entire time, helping your pups into this world.”

 

Thor nodded, holding Loki’s hand as another contraction began.

 

They were getting closer by about 30 seconds, which worried Thor. “Are his contractions supposed to be getting so close together so soon?”

 

The doctor nodded, moving to sit next to him on the bed so that she could listen to the hearts of the pups with the stethoscope.

 

Everyone was quiet while she did so, and were relieved to hear that every pup was fine. 

 

Because Loki was showing signs of dilating slightly quicker than average, the doctor decided to wait with them, and checked how far along he was every 30 minutes.

 

Every wolf was surprised with how well Loki was handling the pain. He would moan or groan a few times, and he’d clench his teeth and hold onto Thor when the contractions became a bit much, but he wasn’t crying, he wasn’t screaming, and he wasn’t writhing in pain.

 

While waiting for Loki to get to 10 centimeters, Thor noticed that the doctor had set up a  _ plethora _ of towels and absorbent pads at the foot of their bed, next to the birthing bar.

 

“What are those for?”

 

The doctor finished setting up and looked over at Loki, making sure that he was holding up okay. “There will be anywhere from 5 to 20 minutes in between the birth of each pup, as each placenta needs to break. This is so that Loki may lie against you and recover, while bonding to your pup, waiting for the next placenta to break.”

 

Thor knew that this meant the remaining two placentas would end up breaking while Loki lied against him, and he found himself wondering why that didn’t disgust him too much.

 

He came to the conclusion that Loki delivering their pups safely, and feeling like he was surrounded by love and protected by those who loved him most, was more important than his own reservations about Loki’s waters breaking on him.

 

Around 11:30, Loki began to shift as much as he could, beginning to feel an indescribable amount of pressure.

 

“Help me off of the bed, Thor.” he groaned, reaching to grip Thor’s arm. “I think I have to push.”

 

Thor and Farbauti moved to help Loki out of the bed, and helped him shuffle over to the birthing bar, helping him squat down onto his knees.

 

When he was positioned, the doctor instructed Thor to remove his shirt so that he could bond with the baby as well. He did, and crouched onto his knees in front of the birthing bar and Loki. 

 

He could sense through their bond that Loki wanted him to touch and reassure him, so he helped Loki rest his forearms on the birthing bar, and scooted closer, letting the omega grip his shoulders, and rest his forehead against his bare chest.

 

The doctor gently placed a hand on the small of Loki’s back. “Prince Loki, please spread your legs a bit more.”

 

Loki grunted and did as she asked, remembering to breathe and stay calm. Loki’s mother crouched down to rub Loki’s back, and began to emit calming pheromones, wanting to soothe him further.

 

“Just begin to push when you feel ready, Prince Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, gripping Thor’s shoulders as another intense contraction began. He’d read that he was supposed to push along with the contractions, and he did feel like it was time, so he grunted and clenched his teeth, beginning to bear down.

 

He pushed for as long as he could, feeling the strange sensation of one of the pups moving down.

 

“Breathe, Loki. There’s no need to rush.” murmured his mother, continuing to rub at his back.

 

Loki’s polished black nails dug into Thor’s skin when he bore down the second time, and he felt himself stretch farther than he ever had.

 

He let out a choked cry, tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

 

Thor rubbed at Loki’s skin, beginning to murmur sweet words of encouragement to him. “It’s alright, Loki. Just take your time. You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you, Loki.”

 

Loki yelled when he bore down for the third time, wanting the terrible burn from the unbearable stretch to go away.

 

“Good, Prince Loki, Good. The first pup is crowning.”

 

Laufey looked down at his grandchild crowning and smiled softly, rubbing soothing circles into Loki’s back. “The first pup has your hair, Loki. They’re almost here.”

 

Hearing that his very first pup had a physical trait that came from him made him tear up even more, and for the first time since finding out he was pregnant, Loki felt a rush of excitement, anticipating what this first pup would look like. 

 

Throughout his pregnancy, he would sometimes find himself wondering briefly what the pups would look like, but he never truly gave it serious thought.

 

He understood that he was carrying life, and that these pups would be his children, but it just hadn’t clicked until now that they would be a unique, beautiful blend between him and Thor, and realizing this made him fight back any feelings of being unable to fight through the labor pains, and deliver them.

 

No amount of research or personal accounts of labor and delivery could prepare Loki for the searing, nearly  _ unbearable _ stretch that was required of him to push out the pup’s shoulders, and he screamed, digging into Thor’s shoulders so hard that he drew blood.

 

Thor winced slightly, but his entire focus was on Loki, and making sure that he kept Loki encouraged and uplifted the entire time. “It’s okay, Loki, it’s okay. They’re almost here. They’re almost here. Just breathe. You can do this.”

 

Loki continued to scream as he pushed out the pup’s shoulders and arms, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

The doctor supported the infant with steady hands, keeping them in place. “All I need is two long, hard pushes Prince Loki. That’s all we need, and your first pup will be here.”

 

Loki stifled a cry and took in a deep breath, bearing down again.

 

He waited a few seconds to catch his breath before pushing again, and felt overwhelming relief as the first pup left him.

 

He sagged on the birthing bar for a few seconds, feeling irrepressible pride in himself.

 

The doctor quickly cut the umbilical cord and tied it off, beginning to clean the screaming infant.

 

Loki and Thor felt immense happiness spread through them when they heard their pup scream, glad that it was healthy.

 

“King Farbauti, Queen Laufey, please help move Loki over to the pads by the foot of the bed.”

 

Loki’s parents nodded and helped Loki over to the pads on the floor, sitting him against Thor.

 

Thor immediately wrapped his arms around Loki, pressing numerous kisses against his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Loki. I’m so proud. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Loki found himself wiping at his tears hurriedly before reaching out his arms. “Where is my child?”

 

The doctor laughed softly, and finished swaddling the pup, handing them to Loki. “It’s a female alpha.”

 

Loki gingerly took his firstborn in his arms and began to sob, unable to fathom or comprehend the great love that bloomed in his chest for the screaming infant.

 

He held his daughter and leaned back against Thor, continuing to cry in disbelief.

 

The infant quieted down once she smelled Loki, and opened her eyes, looking at him.

 

“Loki… she opened her eyes.” murmured Thor, a proud smile on his face.

 

Loki looked down and laughed, bringing his daughter to his face and plastering kisses against her face. “She has your eyes.”

 

Thor laughed as well, moving a hand up to caress her cheek. “She’s perfect.”

 

Loki sniffed, and held her in one arm so that he could wipe at his tears. “What do you want to name her?”

 

Loki knew that Asgardian alphas were the ones who named their children, so he wanted Thor to be able to have the honor of naming their children.

 

Thor smiled softly.

 

He’d known what he wanted to name their children since he found out Loki carried triplets. 

 

“Byleista.”

 

Loki looked up at Thor in shock, beginning to cry again. “A-Are you sure?”

 

Thor nodded. “I am  _ certain _ .”

 

Laufey teared up then, awed that Thor wanted to pay homage to Loki’s brother by naming their firstborn after him. 

 

“Then her name’s Byleista.” whispered Loki, moving to kiss his baby again and again.

 

He knew then that he had been worried about nothing the whole pregnancy. He loved this child, loved her more than he’d ever loved anything, and he knew that he would always fight to the ends of Yggdrasil to protect her.

 

“She’s so beautiful.” sobbed Loki, staring into her eyes. She had the  _ cutest _ little crop of raven black hair, and deep, sea blue eyes. He thought that she had his facial structure, as Thor’s face was a bit broader than his, and his eyes a bit smaller, but since Byleista was a newborn, it was hard to say with certainty who she took after the most.

 

Loki and Thor held and bonded to their daughter for about 10 minutes before Loki felt one of the other pups move, and shuddered, feeling the familiar sensation of his second water breaking.

 

Thor shuddered as well, and looked over at Loki’s parents. “The second water just broke.”

 

Laufey nodded and gently took his granddaughter from Loki’s arms, pressing gentle kisses against her face while Farbauti and Thor helped Loki back over to the birthing bar.

 

The doctor rubbed soothing circles into Loki’s back then. “It shouldn’t take as long to bear the next two as it did the first time, Prince Loki. The next pup should be here within the next 2 or 3 minutes.”

 

Loki moaned softly and nodded, shifting himself into position. His stomach was significantly lighter now, so he was able to bear more of his weight on his knees without feeling uncomfortable.

 

The second he felt the second pup shift lower, he groaned, gripping Thor’s shoulders. He was  _ so _ tired, and he didn’t think he had it in him to do this twice more.

 

“Loki… you can do this. I know you can.” murmured Thor, rubbing at Loki’s side soothingly. “Just breathe, and bear down when you’re ready.”

 

A few tears escaped Loki’s eyes, and he nodded, taking a deep breath and beginning to grit his teeth as he bore down, pushing along with the contraction.

 

He let out a choked gasp when he felt the child begin to crown, surprised that it didn’t require as much pushing to get to that point. 

 

This pup came quickly, and two minutes after Loki began to push, the next pup was out, crying softly.

 

Loki found himself laughing with mild amusement when he noticed that this pup was nowhere  _ near _ as loud as the first pup.

 

The doctor clamped and cut the cord so that Loki could be moved next to the fresh pads and towels that had just been laid out, and cleaned the child, handing them to Loki once he was lying back against Thor’s broad chest.

 

“An alpha male, Prince Loki.”

 

Loki began to cry again as he gazed at the child, absolutely  _ certain _ that this was Thor’s child.

 

His face was almost identical to that of Thor, and Loki was amused again to find that this child had Loki’s raven black hair and his sage green eyes. 

 

“He looks so much like you…” murmured Loki, pressing gentle kisses against the baby’s face. “I can only imagine how much more he’ll look like you as he ages.”

 

Thor laughed softly, love blooming in his heart. He didn’t think it was possible to feel so much love for someone that you didn’t even know, but the love that Thor felt for his newborn pups was a love that he never knew was possible.

 

He brought his arms around Loki and kissed his cheek, feeling so much pride and joy for his mate and his healthy pups.

 

Loki melted into Thor’s embrace then, and closed his eyes, holding this pup close. “What would you like to name him?”

 

“Helblindi.”

 

Loki and his mother teared up again, and Loki nodded fervently, holding the baby even closer. “Thank you.”

 

Thor kissed his cheek again. “It’s an honor to name our pups after your brothers, Loki. I don’t mind doing it in the slightest.”

 

Loki and Thor held their newest pup for about 10 minutes before Loki’s 3rd and final water broke.

 

The delivery with this pup was even  _ faster _ than the delivery of the second pup, as they came in three pushes.

 

Loki felt relieved that all of his pups were finally in this world, and  _ out _ of him. He knew each pup had to at  _ least _ be 7 pounds, and the amniotic fluid was about 2 pounds per placenta, so after delivering each and every placenta ‒which also weighed about 2 pounds each‒ Loki had lost about 33 pounds during the delivery alone, and he couldn’t let go of the immense  _ relief _ that he felt, having all of that weight gone.

 

He knew it would take a few months to lose the rest of the weight, but he wasn’t too concerned with that. Right now, he was focused on holding this last pup, and having Thor name them.

 

He sat down on the fresh pads on the floor against Thor, and gingerly took the clean pup from the doctor.

 

“Another alpha male, Prince Loki.”

 

Loki stared down at this final pup fondly. 

 

He had Thor’s golden blond hair, and when he opened his eyes, they saw that he had Thor’s eyes as well.

 

This pup looked very similar to his sister with his facial structure, so Loki guessed that those two pups would end up looking the most like him.

 

Thor kissed Loki’s cheek once more, and rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder, looking down at their son. “Why don’t you name this one, Loki?”

 

“A-Are you sure?”

 

Thor nodded. “I am  _ certain _ .”

 

Loki held this newest pup close to his chest, and closed his eyes, breathing in his newborn scent. “Borr.”

 

Thor’s heart swelled upon hearing this, and Loki could feel through their bond just how much this meant to him.

 

“Thank you, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, thankful that a majority of the pregnancy weight was gone. The feeling of being weighed down constantly was  _ extremely _ unpleasant.

 

Loki had discovered a few weeks ago that the room-sized space in his and Thor’s room was meant to keep the cribs and changing table of the pups, so his parents helped him place each pup into a crib so that they could all clean up, and Loki and Thor could shower.

 

Loki still felt impossibly sore, but he couldn’t keep the proud smile off of his face, feeling overwhelming pride from delivering his first litter. 

 

He was so thankful and appreciative of Thor, as the alpha had been his  _ rock _ throughout the entire pregnancy.

 

The alpha even helped him shower and dressed him in comfortable night pants, carrying him to their bed, and helping him rest under the covers.

 

Their doctor came over with a giant pillow that looked very similar to the neck pillow one would use on flights, and helped fit this around Loki’s torso. “This will help make it easier to feed your pups, Prince Loki. You’ll want to feed them every 2 hours, for 40 minutes at a time.”

 

Loki gave an exhausted nod, not expecting to have to feed them so long or so often.

 

He knew then that he and Thor were in for a  _ lot _ of long, sleepless nights.

 

* * *

 

Loki made a soft sound and shifted in bed, waking up.

 

It had been about a week since he gave birth to the pups, and he and Thor hadn’t gotten much sleep. They had developed a system where they slept when the pups slept, dozed off while the pups fed, and stayed awake to play with them or give them heaps of affection and attention for 30 minutes after each feeding. This process was an endless cycle, and although it was taxing, he didn’t mind it one bit.

 

He truly loved his children, and the flame of encouragement and desire to be a good mother was burning with a passion in him.

 

He’d learned to tell the difference between the pups’ cries after the first day, and was surprised that they were all so different in personality.

 

Byleista was fussy, and not content unless she was being held or given constant attention. She was always the first one to get hungry, and often cried the loudest out of all of them. She also slept the most, to Loki’s amusement. 

 

She must’ve gotten that from Thor.

 

Helblindi wasn’t as fussy as his sister, but he would cry if he felt that Loki or Thor took too long to come to his crib. He didn’t sleep too much, and  _ loved _ being held by them, so Loki and Thor found that holding Helblindi constantly was the only way to get the pup to fall asleep sometimes. 

 

And Borr was the quietest of them all. He also didn’t sleep much either, and loved to be held by Loki and Thor as well, oftentimes preferring their arms over his crib. When he was hungry or needed his diaper changed, he would whimper, but he wouldn’t cry, which worried Loki and Thor at first.

 

The doctor assured them that this wasn’t a cause for concern, and that they would keep a watchful eye on him just in case. He didn’t seem to have trouble latching onto Loki or being aware of his surroundings, so the doctor let them know that he was most likely just a calm and quiet baby.

 

All in all, Loki and Thor’s brood was full of very unique pups, and Loki found himself  _ loving _ it, being able to feed and hold and take care of his children quieting the voice in the back of his head that told him he wouldn’t be a good mother.

 

As usual, Byleista was the first infant to cry this morning, so Loki rubbed at his eyes and climbed out of bed, walking over to her crib and shushing her gently, picking her up.

 

Thor was awake when he got back into bed, and went to go check on the boys to see if they were awake. He wasn’t surprised to see that Borr was awake, and gently picked him up, kissing his forehead.

 

He helped Loki with the nursing pillow, and made sure both babies were latched onto him and feeding properly before going over to Helblindi’s crib, and checking to see if he was awake yet.

 

The baby must’ve smelled him though, as Helblindi began to shift and yawn, opening his sage green eyes and looking up at Thor.

 

“Hey, little guy.” whispered Thor, bending over to gently pick up his son. “Hey! How are you? Did you sleep well?”

 

Helblindi blinked a few times and continued to stare at Thor, yawning. This made Thor laugh, and he turned around, bringing Helblindi over so that Loki could say good morning to him.

 

“Hi, Helblindi!” whispered Loki, pressing a flurry of kisses against his lips when Thor held the baby in front of him.

 

Helblindi smiled, which warmed Loki’s heart, and he pressed a final kiss against his lips, completely enamored with the pup. “I love you.”

 

Thor moved Helblindi back to his arms and pressed a quick kiss against Loki’s lips. “I’m going to go prepare Helblindi’s formula. Do you need anything before I go?”

 

Loki yawned and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

 

Thor nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Helblindi’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, little guy.”

 

Because it was impossible to feed three babies at once, the babies took turns feeding from Loki, while the other infant would be fed formula. The babies were eating about 10 to 12 times a day, so they each had a chance to breastfeed at least 3 times. 

 

Thor made sure to go to the kitchen and make a bottle quickly for Helblindi. He didn’t want the pup waiting too long to eat. He perfected his skill of pouring things and walking by  _ tenfold _ this week, the pups being his motivation to only get better.

 

He wasn’t worried about dropping the pups at all; he had spent every week since returning to Jötunheim practicing, and now his only troubles were reaching for things accurately, and seeing doors or walls and corners. He also always made sure to hold the babies in the crook of his left arm, to keep them safe, as that was the side that he still had an eye.

 

He returned to the room a few minutes later and picked up Helblindi, walking over to their bed and sitting down, resting against the headboard with Loki. 

 

Propping Helblindi into the crook of his arm, he began to feed him, making sure that the bottle was at a proper angle so that Helblindi wouldn’t choke.

 

“My parents said they’ll be here today, to see the pups.”

 

Loki yawned, closing his eyes. “How long will they be staying?”

 

“Just a few days. They can’t stay too long without Muspelheim accusing them of aiding Jötunheim, and my father really doesn’t want to be dragged into this war unless he has to.”

 

“At least they’re coming.” offered Loki. “It’s nice that they want to see their grandchildren.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “My father is  _ particularly _ happy about all of the pups being alphas. He’s boasting about it to all of the realms about how strong and worthy of a mate I have.”

 

Loki blushed, flattered. “Is he now?”

 

Thor nodded. “Asgardian litters are generally twins or just a single pup. It’s quite rare to carry twin alphas if you’re an Asgardian wolf, and triplets are almost unheard of in our realm, so… hearing that you had triplets that are all alpha wolves makes you look  _ very _ respectable in the eyes of my people.”

 

Loki wasn’t aware that Asgardian litters were so small. He realized then that that was why the common number of litters for wolves was 4 in Asgard, and found himself growing relieved. 

 

That meant that Thor most likely wouldn’t want more than 5 or 6 pups.

 

“Why are you relieved?” laughed Thor, sensing Loki’s relief from their bond.

 

“Earlier, back when we first met, I was doing some reading on Asgardian wolves and their culture,” began Loki, looking down and seeing that Byleista was finished drinking. He picked her up and began to burp her, patting her back gently. “And I read that Asgardian wolves generally had 4 litters, so I was very nervous about having so many pups. But to hear that Asgardians only have 4 litters because there are generally carrying just a single pup or twins, relieves me.”

 

Thor laughed again, understanding now why Loki had been so relieved when Thor told him that they didn’t need to have more pups after the heirs were born, unless he wanted them. “How many litters do Jötnar generally have?”

 

“1. 3 litters is the largest I’ve personally heard of a Jötun having.”

 

Thor was silent for sometime, before looking down and seeing that Helblindi was finished. He set the bottle down beside him and began to burp him, patting his back gently. “Do you think you’ll want more, when they’re older?”

 

Loki sighed, honestly considering it. Before giving birth, his answer would’ve been no. But now, after seeing that he actually was a good mother, and could take care of his children, he now felt that he was open to it.

 

“I’m…  _ open _ to the idea. But I would like to wait at least 10 years. I’m only 30, and I have until I’m 60 before I can’t produce pups anymore, so… I would like to enjoy the pups we have now, and enjoy other things that I wouldn’t be able to enjoy while pregnant.”

 

Thor understood completely. “Whenever you want them, I am ready.”

 

They relaxed in silence then after making sure that each pup was burped, and began to hold and play with the babies for thirty minutes, putting them back into their cribs to lay down for 2 hours when the babies got sleepy. 

 

It would be time to feed them again after that.

 

* * *

 

Raising children during times where war was on the horizon was  _ not _ what Loki envisioned for himself or his children, but it was something that he was forced to accept.

 

The one bright light to his life that made it easy to forget that their country was on the brink of war was the children. He couldn’t  _ believe _ that the triplets were growing so fast, and there wasn’t a day that was spent without giggles and love. They were already 6 months old, and were now teething and crawling  _ everywhere _ .

 

They had been moved to the nursery upstairs after they turned 8 weeks, so Thor and Loki finally had their bedroom back to themselves.

 

Of course, it didn’t feel like it, as the babies were always in there on their massive bed, or in the living room, their toys cluttered throughout the entire suite.

 

Loki couldn’t count the number of times he’d woken up at night to go check on a baby after hearing crying from the baby monitor, and stepped on a baby toy.

 

He would have thought that Thor would have struggled  _ immensely _ with the toys being scattered everywhere, but the alpha had only tripped a few times over the toys.

 

After the birth of the triplets, Thor had improved  _ extremely _ when it came to walking, pouring things, holding things, and gauging the distance of things. He still bumped into a wall or corner sometimes, and he still often felt out things with his hand before going to sit down, but Loki was proud of his mate.

 

He knew he could do it.

 

It was common for Jötun royals to be  _ heavily _ involved in the public life of the kingdom, so even though a war was on the horizon, Jötunheim tried their best to keep things running like normal, so Loki wasn’t surprised when his mother approached him about finally introducing the triplets to the world. 

 

His people had been waiting with bated breath to see what they all looked like, and wondered when Loki would introduce them.

 

6 months was the general age that infant royals were introduced to the realm, so when they were 6 and a half months, Loki took his mother’s advice and introduced them to the world.

 

He planned a  _ massive _ playdate for the royal city’s young children, holding it in one of the arenas in Jötunheim.

 

It was  _ full _ of structures and activities for children 5 and under, and was to be a  _ heavily _ guarded event.

 

The day of the mass playdate, Loki yawned and stretched out in bed around 9, knowing that it was time to begin getting ready.

 

It took about an hour to feed the triplets in their highchairs, and that  _ wasn’t _ counting the number of times they had to clean them up. It took about the same length of time to get the triplets dressed and ready for the day, and  _ then _ they would have to get ready themselves.

 

All in all, it would take about 2 and a half hours to get ready, and the event started at 12, so even though their bed felt  _ delightful _ , Loki knew he needed to get up.

 

He reached over and gently shook Thor. “Thor. Thor.”

 

Thor moaned softly and stirred, turning over onto his side and wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist. “5 more minutes.”

 

Loki laughed softly, beginning to run his fingers through Thor’s golden hair. “How about 2?”

 

“I’ll take it.” murmured Thor, nestling further into him until his head was lying in Loki’s lap.

 

They enjoyed the comfortable silence between them for a few minutes before getting up and out of the bed, and heading upstairs to the triplets’ room.

 

Thor had learned the hard way to always hold onto the banister of the stairs while walking up and down them, so he could usually only carry one baby down the stairs at a time safely.

 

They entered the nursery then and were  _ not _ surprised to see that all three infants were awake.

 

Loki walked over to Byleista first, as she was the closest. Their daughter was always happy to see them, and she began to laugh and giggle as Loki approached her.

 

Hearing his children laugh or giggle or smile could put a smile on Loki’s face in the darkest of times, and he stooped over to pick her up, plastering kisses all over her face.

 

“Hello, sweetheart!”

 

Byleista giggled again, and kissed Loki back. “Ma!”

 

After sharing a few more kisses with her, Loki walked over to Borr, and picked him up, kissing his blond hair. “Good morning, sweetie!”

 

Borr smiled happily at Loki and patted the side of Loki’s face, giggling. “Ma!”

 

Loki nodded, kissing Borr’s tiny fist. “That’s right!”

 

He turned around to greet Helblindi afterwards, who was in Thor’s arms. “Hi, Helblindi!”

 

The baby smiled upon seeing Loki and began to gurgle, reaching out for him. Loki laughed softly and kissed Helblindi a few times, his heart swelling with love for his children.

 

Once he finished saying good morning to the babies, he propped up Byleista in his arms so that Thor could tell her good morning.

 

Byleista squealed happily when she saw Thor, and began to reach out for him, wanting him to hold her. 

 

Thor and Loki had gotten used to moving the babies between them for their good morning kisses routine that they had with the pups, so Loki handed Byleista to Thor, who then handed Helblindi to him. 

 

Thor picked up Byleista and pretended to gobble her cheeks, causing the baby to squeal and laugh. “How’s my big strong alpha doing this morning?”

 

Byleista gurgled at Thor, so he laughed, pretending to understand. “What else did you dream about?”

 

Byleista gurgled and babbled for a few seconds before moving to kiss Thor, which warmed his heart.

 

He then laughed in amusement as she grabbed his eye patch, trying to take it off of him. “Leave Papa’s eyepatch alone, Byleista.” 

 

He gently moved her small fist away from his face and kissed it, handing her back to Loki so that he could take Borr, and tell him good morning as well.

 

Borr laughed and began to babble at Thor, which surprised him and Loki. Borr was always so quiet compared to his siblings.

 

Thor nodded and pretended to understand him as well. “You dreamed also?”

 

Borr smiled even wider, babbling a bit faster. When he was done, Thor smiled gently, and kissed his face a few times. “Papa loves you, Borr.”

 

Loki readjusted the babies in his arms then, and gestured with his head towards the door. “Ready to go feed them breakfast?”

 

Thor nodded, leading Loki out of the nursery. 

 

He always made sure to go  _ very _ slow when he was walking up or down the stairs with a baby in his arms, and Loki was always very patient with him.

 

They reached the bottom of the steps a minute later, and walked into the kitchen, setting the babies in their highchairs. 

 

Feeding them all at the same time now was a bit tricky, as they each got fussy if Thor or Loki took their focus off of any of them for even a second.

 

They learned to turn it into a game for the babies, and made it to where they had the full attention of each baby.

 

They would start by pretending to eat a bit of the baby food themselves, and would make a big show about how good it was to excite the babies. 

 

Then, they would each pick a baby at random, and  _ right _ before the remaining baby could cry about being left out, they’d feed that one too. They’d then praise each baby for eating their food and doing so well, which elated the babies to no end.

 

This generally took about 20 minutes, and after they were done, it was time to wash and dress them.

 

They always did this one by one, so that each baby could be accurately tended to, while the other two pups could be watched.

 

_ Finally  _ they would take turns showering themselves, and when everyone was ready to go, they put the triplets in their stroller ‒Loki  _ swore _ that he was all muscle now, from having to push that thing around every time they went outside- and left, heading to whatever destination they had to go to for the day.

 

Loki always made sure to walk on Thor’s blind side when they went out, to keep him from bumping into people or things, or falling.

 

And Thor always kept a hand on Loki’s hip, or on the stroller. Although he had made leaps and bounds with getting used to having one eye, that was because he was mostly staying in his suite while he recovered and helped Loki raise the pups.

 

But the outside world was new, and different, and changed every day.

 

He took a moment to praise the Norns that he had such an amazing and understanding mate like Loki.

 

Today they would be introducing the pups to the kingdom, as Loki had arranged a mass playdate between the pups in the royal city at the largest arena in their city.

 

He was a bit nervous about there being so many children in one place, but the parents of these children would be right there with them, and there would be multiple daycare attendants and child care workers to help supervise everything, so he wasn’t anticipating the event too much.

 

The floor of the arena was where the event was taking place, and upon entering, Thor was amazed at all of the structures and items that the pups could enjoy.

 

Their pups were still very young, so there wasn’t  _ too _ much that they could do.

 

“I find myself wanting to do this again when they’re older.”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, a look of surprise on his face. “Really?”

 

Thor nodded, following Loki over to the raised platform that they would introduce the pups on. “I think it will be good for the pups to receive the best of both of their cultures. And the royalty being so involved in the personal lives of its citizens is something that I find beautiful now. It saddens me that it’s not the same in my culture.”

 

Loki grunted with effort, pushing the heavy stroller up the ramp. “That shouldn’t be a problem. Yearly playdates sound like a wonderful idea.”

 

He let out an exhausted breath once he finally made it up the platform, and turned on the brakes for the stroller so that it wouldn’t roll away. “Norns, I swear that that thing is a workout all in itself!”

 

Thor shot him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry that I can’t help, Loki.”

 

Loki’s gaze softened, and he walked over to his mate, pulling him into a warm embrace, and placing a gentle kiss against his lips. “It’s okay. You’re still the  _ best _ father amongst the realms.”

 

Thor blushed, and he knew that Loki could feel his feelings of love, appreciation, and devotion for him. They kissed again before parting, noticing that people were being to file in.

 

Although their realm was on the brink of war, Loki knew that this playdate was a nice distraction from it all. 

 

He knew that the closer they got to the war, it wouldn’t be this peaceful, but… for now, they would live life and carry on to the best of their ability.

 

It was all they could do.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out in 1-2 weeks. Thanks again for reading and supporting guys! Means a lot.
> 
> And as always, if you have a question, let me know, and I'll get back to you ASAP.


	10. Antebellum Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!
> 
> Got an emotional chapter here. I really liked this one, and I tried to realistically depict what Loki would be like, if he truly was in this situation. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The months leading up to the war with Muspelheim creeped by for the citizens of Jötunheim, each passing day a stark reminder that their peaceful days were now coming to an end.

 

It came as no surprise that the closer and closer Jötunheim got to having to go to war with Muspelheim, the more on edge everyone in the kingdom became.

 

Those who were in the military were spending as much time as possible with their families outside of their drills, and it pained them to have to go through the motions of writing wills, recording those family videos that they hoped wouldn’t be the last, and attending those final school events for their children.

 

It had been decided by the council that Jötunheim would become isolationist for as long as the war continued. They couldn’t risk anyone harmful coming into their realm, and ruining the structured calm that they worked so diligently to uphold.

 

And so life hesitantly continued in Jötunheim, as regularly as possible. People didn’t laugh as much, and their children didn’t always play anymore, but… they were all trying.

 

This upcoming war was affecting the realm in more ways than one, and every single wolf hoped and then prayed to the Norns that this would all be over soon.

 

When Thor and Loki’s triplets were a year old, it had also been decided by the council that Thor would follow Loki’s parents, and fight in the war alongside Jötunheim.

 

Loki found himself crying inconsolably for _days_ when this decision was made, completely _wretched_ with an all-consuming grief, and unable to keep thoughts of losing Thor out of his mind.

 

It was hard enough knowing that he could lose his parents during this war, but learning that he could lose his mate as well?

 

That tore him up inside.

 

He didn’t even have the capacity to hide his anguish from Thor after the decision was made, knowing that their bond revealed anything and everything that they felt, but finding himself unable to care in the grief filled haze of his mind.

 

The months leading up to the war were strained and full of strife for Thor and Loki, and although Loki knew that he needed to stop feeling this way, and work on being positive, he couldn’t.

 

The omega had reverted back to his old ways shortly after finding out that Thor would be fighting in the war, attempting to push Thor away in the hopes that doing this would make it easier to accept the possibility that the alpha might not come back.

 

He knew that him doing this hurt Thor deeply, but he also knew that if he cared too much, if he got too attached to this domestic life that they’ve been living, losing Thor would make him a shell of the person he was.

 

He and Thor spent the first month after finding out that Thor would fight, not speaking. It was mostly Loki ignoring Thor or walking away from him or avoiding him, and after a few days of this, Thor learned to just give Loki his space.

 

He knew that the omega wouldn’t be able to keep this behavior up forever.

 

When the pair weren’t focused on war proceedings, or the comings and goings of the people in the kingdom, they tried to spend as much time as possible with their pups.

 

It _broke_ Loki’s heart every time he saw Thor interacting with their children, as he couldn’t stop himself from the morbid thought of, “What if this is the last time?”, and it took _everything_ in him to not break down and cry in front of them.

 

He honestly tried his best to stay positive and happy around the children, as he didn’t want their final memories of Thor to be sullied by his crying or his depression.

 

A month after they had been told Thor would have to fight, and 5 months before the war was scheduled to begin, Freyr and Gerd came over to visit.

 

Thor and Loki were always busy with the children or with royal training or war proceedings, but they still always made time to see Freyr and Gerd at least once a month.

 

Loki admitted that he was amused to find that the pair were now dating, but knew that he was happy for his friend. She was an amazing person, and she deserved to have someone who loved her and respected her for who she was.

 

He decided that evening that he would try and get his mind off of the upcoming war by preparing dinner for everyone. The pups were old enough to eat solid food now, and could even feed themselves using their hands, so Loki decided that he would make something that they could easily feed themselves with.

 

Right when he placed the pasta into the boiling water, a loud knock came from the front door of their suite.

 

Loki sighed, turning down the heat level of the stove and whirling around to shout at Thor. “Thor! Can you get the door?!”

 

“Uh… I don’t think the pups want me to get up, Loki.”

 

Loki wiped off his hands on a nearby kitchen towel and left their kitchen, fighting the amused smile that was trying to spread across his face once he entered the living room. The triplets were currently climbing all over Thor, pulling at his shirt, his hands, his eye patch, and it seemed like they weren’t going to let him go anytime soon.

 

Loki walked past the living room hurriedly before Thor could say something to him and opened the door, greeting Freyr and Gerd.

 

Gerd was the first wolf to hug him, and they hugged for a few seconds longer than usual. His friend knew how torn up inside he was about Thor having to fight in the war.

 

He pulled away then and wiped at his eyes, shooting her a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

 

Gerd kissed his cheek and rubbed at his shoulder. “Of course, Loki.”

 

Loki hugged Freyr next. “Thank you for coming.”

 

Freyr patted his back and let go. “We wouldn’t miss tonight for the world, Loki.”

 

Loki stepped aside so that they could come in. “Thor would’ve gotten the door, but the pups don’t seem too fond of letting him go right now.”

 

Freyr and Gerd laughed politely, following Loki down the hall and to the living room. “I was just about to ask where he was.”

 

Thor’s face lit up upon seeing his friends, and he gently pulled Borr’s hand away from his eyepatch, pressing numerous kisses against his palm. “Freyr! Gerd! I’m so happy to see you both.”

 

Freyr laughed and plopped down next to Thor on the large couch, an amused smile tugging at his lips as the pups left Thor and began to clamber onto him.

 

He ran a hand through Helblindi’s black hair, picking up the pup and plastering kisses against his face. “How’s my favorite nephew?”

 

Helblindi giggled, an overjoyed smile on his face. Byleista and Borr though were _not_ amused, and began to pull at Freyr, each of them vying for his attention.

 

“I’m just _joking_ , guys!” laughed Freyr, setting Helblindi down and reaching to kiss Byleista and Borr. “I love you all equally.”

 

Gerd sat down next to Freyr then, and reached for Byleista and Borr. “I hope you guys haven’t forgotten about me.”

 

The two pups quickly forgot about Freyr and began to climb into Gerd’s lap, pulling at her long, white hair and competing for her attention.

 

This made Gerd laugh, and she looked up, seeing that Loki was recording this. She pulled both pups close and placed kisses on their round cheeks, grabbing their hands gently and pointing at Loki with them. “Look! There’s Mommy!”

 

Loki laughed softly when his children climbed off of Freyr and Gerd, toddling over to him on unsteady legs. They had only just learned how to walk a few weeks ago, so Loki ended the recording and crouched low on his knees, encouraging them to make it to his arms.

 

Byleista was the first one to make it, and Loki swooped her into his arms, kissing her and showering her with praises.

 

Borr and Helblindi reached him at the same time next, and began to cry and pull at his pants for his attention, their faces growing red.

 

Loki laughed and set Byleista down, picking up the boys and praising them as well.

 

“Alright pups, Mommy has to go finish cooking dinner.” He pointed at Thor then, trying his best to not make eye contact with the alpha. “Go play with Papa.”

 

Gerd stood up with him, a gentle smile on her face. “I’ll help you finish making dinner, Loki. I think the alphas can handle watching the pups for a few minutes.”

 

Thor chuckled softly, picking up Borr. “What did you decide to make?”

 

“Pasta.” called Loki, sauntering down the hall and to the kitchen. He hoped that his response wasn’t too curt or cold.

 

He was honestly thankful that Gerd was here; he really needed to talk to someone about his thoughts and fears about Thor having to fight in this war.

 

He’d been holding it in for so long, and he knew that what he was doing and how he was coping with it wasn’t healthy.

 

But he also knew that he was reaching his breaking point, and wouldn’t be able to keep these thoughts or feelings and emotions inside him any longer.

 

Once he and Gerd were in the kitchen, Loki checked on the pasta, and began to add things to it, hoping that it would turn out okay. This was his first time making the dish, and it was his first time cooking in _awhile_ ‒he had gotten used to having a chef cook for him again‒ but he was confident enough in his ability to make a successful dinner.

 

“Loki?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Gerd reached out to touch Loki’s arm. “How are you, hun?”

 

The little light that was left in Loki’s eyes faded then, and he exhaled slowly, stirring the contents of the pot. “Scared.”

 

Gerd sighed at this confession, moving to rub at Loki’s back. “Don’t be scared, hun… have faith in your alpha.”

 

Loki’s eyes welled with tears. “I don’t want to be left alone again, Gerd.”

 

Admitting that he was scared to lose the person he loved the most was hard, and he found himself beginning to cry in earnest, turning in Gerd’s arms and beginning to sob.

 

Gerd shushed him gently, reaching over to turn off the stove, and alternating between rubbing and patting at Loki’s back to calm him down. “It’s okay, Loki… it’s okay. You don’t know what will happen.”

 

“And that’s what scares me!” wept Loki, trying his best to keep his voice down. The last thing he needed was Thor and Freyr hearing him. “I _don’t_ know what will happen! H-He’s at an _extreme_ disadvantage, Gerd! He only has one eye! If someone attacks him from his right side, he could _die_!”

 

Saying this outloud only made Loki cry more, and he wiped at his eyes with a shaky hand. “I already lost my brothers, I could lose my parents, and I could lose my _mate_ , Gerd! This is all so _scary_! I could lose everyone that I love, just like that!”

 

Gerd sighed softly, continuing to rub at Loki’s back. “Loki… please don’t think like that. And please have some faith in your parents and your mate. They are all strong wolves, who are fully capable of handling themselves and fighting.”

 

Loki sniffed, trying to compose himself. “I don’t want to lose anyone, Gerd. I’m trying to tell myself that everything will be okay, and that they’ll all come back unscathed, but it doesn’t _work_ because I _know_ that I don’t know that! I don’t _know_ if they’ll come back okay!”

 

“And you don’t know if they will come back hurt or damaged, either.” Gerd shot back, grabbing Loki’s shoulders and looking at him intensely. “You don’t know that they won’t come back fine, you don’t know the outcome of this war, and you can’t predict what will happen to Thor because of his disability.  All you can do is have faith, Loki. And trust in your family. Thor has you and the pups to come back to, Loki. He won’t let anything happen to him.”

 

Loki sniffed again, knowing that his friend spoke the truth.

 

It was just so _hard,_ trying to stay strong and pretending to be okay with a war that was incredibly pointless on the horizon.  They still had _no_ idea how Muspelheim caught onto their ploy about ruling Midgard ‒Loki and his parents had a _sneaking_ suspicion that one of the pack officials had let it slip to their Muspelheim mate, but that official vehemently denied doing that‒ and now they had the fury of Muspelheim upon them because they killed their prince.

 

Although Loki didn’t blame Thor for killing Surtr, he _was_ bothered that this upcoming war had caused the tensions between their people to rise. They were pretty much trapped in Jötunheim until the conclusion of the war, and there was no telling what would come of their realms once the war ended. His parents were fighting to gain autonomy over Muspelheim, so if they _did_ win this war, Loki knew that there was always a possibility that he and Thor would be sent to Muspelheim to rule over it until they found a permanent ruler.

 

There were _so_ many things that were uncertain about their future, and all of these things scared Loki. He felt he could take on any fate, and could handle any outcome as _long_ as it wasn’t losing Thor or his parents.

 

He took in a deep breath then and exhaled slowly, knowing that he and Gerd couldn’t spend too much time in the kitchen crying over this. They needed to prepare dinner, and… and Loki didn’t want to force Thor to feel his sadness or desperation through their bond any more.

 

He sniffed and took a napkin, dabbing at his eyes. “Thank you, hun.”

 

Gerd smiled softly, gentle understanding in her eyes. “Of course, love. Of course.” She pressed a loving kiss against his cheek then. “We’re here for you. And we always will be. You and Thor are not alone, and you never will be. Okay?”

 

Loki smiled softly, hugging his friend again. “Okay.”

 

He threw his tissue away then and began to put the pasta on plates, warming everything up again.

 

Gerd made small plates for the pups, and helped Loki set the table before heading out to the living room to let Thor and Freyr know that the food was ready. She could smell the tense, heady thickness in the air that spoke of a tough conversation recently taking place, and put on a strained smile. “Dinner’s ready.”

 

The alphas nodded, sighing softly and picking up the pups, carrying them to the dining room.

 

They set the pups down in their highchairs and kissed their cheeks, setting their food and sippy cups down in front of them.

 

Dinner was… a strained event. It seemed that Loki had indeed sullied the mood of the evening, and although everyone was trying to act as if the impending war didn’t bother them, it was obvious that everyone’s minds and hearts were heavy with thoughts of it.

 

Towards the end of dinner, Gerd and Freyr shared a look before looking at the pair, the desire to help them strong.

 

“Loki… why don’t Freyr and I take the pups for tonight?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a wary look as well before he answered. “Are you sure?”

 

Freyr nodded, smiling at the pair in understanding. “It’s been awhile since you’ve both had a night to yourselves. We can handle looking after the pups overnight.”

 

Loki looked back at Thor again, searching through their bond to see what Thor wanted. He was surprised yet… _relieved_ to feel that Thor wanted some time alone with him, and turned back to Freyr and Gerd, nodding. “Thank you. We’ll pick them up tomorrow morning.”

 

He was thankful that he and Thor still had people in their lives that truly cared about them, and cleaned up everyone’s plates once they were all done.

 

The triplets were still _very_ messy while eating, so Thor and Loki made sure to clean them off before heading upstairs to pack their bags for the night.

 

They kissed the pups goodnight afterwards, and thanked Freyr and Gerd again before closing the door to their suite, heading back to their bedroom in silence.

 

Now that the children and Freyr and Gerd were gone, they could drop the act that everything was okay.

 

Because honestly, it wasn’t.

 

Loki sensed that Thor wanted to talk to him, and he hurried past the alpha, speeding off to their bathroom, and getting in his shower.

 

He could feel through their bond that this made Thor upset, but he continued to tell himself that this was what he wanted.

 

If Thor hated him… the alpha could die with no regrets, and… and it would be easier for the both of them to accept Thor’s fate.

 

He tried his best to ignore the voice in his head telling him that that was a lie, then.

 

He didn’t want to go out and face Thor any time soon, so he remained in the shower until his fingers pruned before choosing to finally step out.

 

He took his time moisturizing his skin, and exited the bathroom warily, towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Thor frowned deeply when he saw this, and Loki knew that the alpha was bothered heavily by the lengths Loki was taking to put distance between them.

 

He watched his omega in silence, and Loki tried his absolute _best_ to ignore the pain and the longing he could feel coming from Thor through their bond. The omega in him wanted to run into Thor’s arms and seek his comfort, but he held strong, fighting against his instincts.

 

After getting dressed in comfortable night clothes, Loki knew that conversation between he and Thor was inevitable.

 

He sensed that Thor wanted to talk, and although he tried his best to ignore that feeling ‒as he wasn’t _ready_ to talk about his reservations concerning Thor leaving and fighting in the war, and he _definitely_ wasn’t ready to deal with those emotions‒ he discerned through their bond that Thor wasn’t going to let him ignore this any longer.

 

Thor gave Loki a few more seconds of silence before frowning and reaching out to pull Loki closer to him. “Loki… please talk to me.”

 

Loki remained silent, knowing that it was cruel and extremely petulant of him to do so. But he knew if he spoke, he would break, and he’d have to confess his fears, and that just wasn’t something that he was ready to do yet.

 

Thor exhaled sharply in frustration and looked down at Loki, his lips pursed in a frown. “Ignoring me won’t change anything, Loki.”

 

Loki’s face fell, a strained, bitter smile quickly stretching across his face then. “Don’t you think I know that?”

 

“Loki‒”

 

“I don’t need reassurance Thor!” snarled Loki, glaring up at Thor. “Because you _don’t_ know if you’ll come back! You _don’t_ know if you’ll make it out of it the war alive or unharmed! And I can’t, I _can’t_ talk about the possibility of you not coming home!”

 

It hurt Thor deeply to hear Loki’s voice break at the end of this, and he closed his eye, rubbing at Loki’s back. “Loki…”

 

“Please don’t do this, Thor. Just let me enjoy tonight… I just want to be alone with a bottle of wine and my sorrows.”

 

Thor exhaled deeply then, knowing that this was what Loki wanted, but also knowing that it was something he didn’t need. “I don’t want the last few months before I’m sent off to be spent in sorrow or guilt and shame, Loki. I want to enjoy them. Norns forbid, but… if I don’t return… I want my last memories of us to be _happy_ , Loki. I want to remember the smile that you show only to me, I want to remember the sides of you that only I get to see, and I want to look back fondly on my life, knowing that I don’t regret a thing.”

 

He sighed again, feeling Loki go rigid in his arms.. “I want our children to be able to watch videos of me being happy, of _us_ being happy, so that they know I loved them. I want to enjoy being with them, I want to enjoy being with you, and I want to enjoy the times we have left together, if the Norns have decided I am to not return from this war.”

 

“How could you _say_ that?!” hissed Loki, sitting up and hurriedly pushing Thor away. “How could you talk of death and dying so easily?! As if your life doesn’t matter?!”

 

Thor’s face was one of overwhelming sorrow then. “Loki…”

 

“Don’t _touch_ me!” sobbed Loki, snatching his hands out of Thor’s hold. “Why are you so okay with _leaving_?! You speak of death and your final days with a sense of finality, and I hate it! I hate it!”

 

Thor reached out again and gently took Loki’s wrists, refusing to let go when Loki began to try and pull away. “Loki…”

 

“Let me _go_ !” wept Loki, trying his best to break free. “I hate this! Just when we’re happy, and I _finally_ began to heal, this fucking war has to happen, and you have to fight!” Loki took in a stilted breath then, trying to breathe through the racking sobs that were taking over him. “I don’t want you to leave me! I want you to _stay_ , and love me, and protect me, and the pups! I’ve already lost so _much_ , Thor, and… and I can’t lose you too.”

 

He stopped struggling after this confession, finally going limp in Thor’s arms. “I can’t lose you too, Thor. I can’t lose you too.”

 

Thor pulled Loki further into his arms then, the pain in Loki’s heart utterly overwhelming. “I’m so sorry, Loki…”

 

He held Loki tenderly as the omega continued to cry, rubbing at his back, and holding him close.

 

Loki cried for a few minutes before speaking again, feeling so _crushed_ and empty of any shred of hope that he might’ve had after finding out that Thor was to fight in the war alongside his parents and his people.

 

“I don’t want to lose you, Thor.”

 

Thor wished that he could assure Loki that everything would be okay, and that he would return. He wished that he could tell him he had nothing to worry about, and that this war was just child’s play for him.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

Because he truly didn’t know what the outcome of this war would be.

 

Loki began to get angry again at Thor’s silence, and he hit his chest with a weak hand, clenching at his shirt. “Say something!”

 

“What do you want me to say, Loki?” sighed Thor, mirroring Loki’s look of defeat. “I can’t tell you that it will be okay, Loki. Because I don’t know that. And I can’t tell you that I’ll come back. Because I don’t know that either.”

 

He felt Loki stiffen in his arms again, a fresh wave of tears undoubtedly falling from his eyes.

 

“But I can tell you this. Even in death, I will always love you. I can’t promise that I’ll come home, but… I can promise that I’ll try. I’ll try my absolute _best_ to make it home to you and the pups, and I’ll fight with everything in me to do so. I won’t give up, and… and I will do everything in my power to return to you. You hold my heart, and you will always and forever be my other half that makes me whole. So please, Loki. _Trust_ me. Trust that I will fight harder than I ever have before. Trust me when I say that you and the pups mean everything to me. And trust me when I say that although we don’t know what will happen, either outcome will be okay. You’re strong, and… and I’m always with you, and always will be.”

 

Loki let out a garbled cry then. “I’m not strong, Thor. If you don’t come back…”

 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence, too overcome with emotion to speak.  

 

“You’re strong enough to believe in me. And you’re strong enough to go on for our pups, your people, your _kingdom_. You’re strong enough to live, Loki.”

 

Loki was silent then for some time.

 

“I can’t do this, Thor.”

 

Loki sounded so broken and so defeated when he said this, and Thor sighed, pulling Loki onto his lap completely and placing a loving kiss against his forehead. “Loki… Loki please don’t immediately go to the worst case scenario. I’m not telling you you can’t worry, but… have _faith_ in me. _Please_. I am stronger and more resilient than you think.”

 

Loki let out another garbled sound, shaking his head back and forth. He continued to cry in Thor’s arms though, and didn’t speak for some time, trying to process his thoughts.

 

He finally decided on a path he wanted to take, and he went for it, trying to push Thor away again one last time. Thor was ready for this though, and refused to let Loki continue to try and distance himself.

 

Sniffing, Loki tried to tear himself out of Thor’s arms, breaking down when he was unable to do so. “Why are you like this?!”

 

“Because I _love_ you.” murmured Thor, resting his forehead on Loki’s shoulder. “And I know that you really don’t want to be apart. I know that you want to remain with me, just like I want to remain with you. And I know that you are scared to fall deeper in love, because you’re scared that losing me will break you.”

 

He gingerly grabbed Loki’s face then, looking deep into the omega’s eyes. “Loki. There are so many fears swirling around your head and in your heart. And pushing me away, or ignoring me, or pretending that everything is okay even when it isn’t, won’t fix things. And it won’t make it better.”

 

He saw the fire in Loki’s eyes dim and fade then, the Jötun finally going limp. “You’re making this so hard, Thor.”

 

The confession came as a whisper, so quiet that Thor almost didn’t hear.

 

“This is always going to be hard, Loki. Going to war, and leaving those that you love behind… that is never easy. But I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I don’t want to see or feel your pain. I want us to love each other, and grow, and enjoy the time we have left. This is what I want. And I want you to believe in me and trust in me and know that regardless of the outcome, I tried my best. And I want you be okay with that.”

 

Loki felt a calm settle over him that he hadn’t felt in a while, realizing that Thor being _honest_ and _raw_ and _vulnerable_ with him was what he was needing all along.

 

He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck then, nestling his face into the crook of his neck, and breathing in his calming scent. “How can you still love me after all this?”

 

If it hadn’t been such a serious and vulnerable moment for Loki, Thor would’ve laughed. Loki was so smart and demanding and strong and _confident_ , but sometimes, in his most vulnerable moments, he would question things or himself in a rare display of uncertainty.

 

“Because I know that you’re pushing me away because you’re scared, and trying to protect yourself. And I know that you’re trying to protect me.”

 

He reached out a hand and rubbed the scar of Loki’s bond mark. “And _this_ tells me that through it all, you love me too.”

 

Loki exhaled softly and pressed a gentle kiss against Thor’s scar as well. “I’m sorry, Thor.”

 

Thor hugged Loki tight, thankful that they were able to resolve this issue. “I love you.”

 

Loki found himself blushing, and pulled his face away from the crook of Thor’s neck, staring at his face, and fighting back a soft smile. “... I love you too.”

 

They didn’t say this too often to each other, but neither of them minded. They had a unique bond, one where they trusted each other more than anyone or anything in this life, and their bond was a constant reassurance that they truly did love each other.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before leaning in to share a tentative kiss, each of them seeking reassurance and a sense of belonging from the other.

 

They closed their eyes and kissed slowly once more. There was no sense of urgency in their languid kisses, and they took this time that they had been given to express their hearts, their fears, their hopes, their _desires_ , and enjoyed the oneness that being bonded offered them.

 

Thor gently placed his hand on the back of Loki’s neck, holding him in place so that he could kiss its crevice.

 

Loki moaned softly, surprised by the fierce desire to dominate that was coming from Thor. He took a moment to examine it through their bond, realizing quickly that the alpha just wanted to show Loki that he did love him, and that he did care. He wanted to show the omega that he wasn’t going to leave him or go anywhere of his own volition, he wanted to show him that he would always be by his side, uplifting and supporting and loving him, and he wanted to show him that no matter what, he would always be there.

 

Loki noticed then that he had the strong desire to be taken, to be _ravished_ , to be _overcome_ even. He wanted Thor to command his desires, to manipulate his wants, to satisfy his needs. He wanted the alpha to tend to him in a way that he had not in months, wanted him to show him a side that had been hidden for so long, wanted him to let himself go, wanted them to let go together, and he stared at Thor with a heated look, communicating what he _yearned_ for and _needed_ in this moment with his gaze.

 

Thor mirrored this look in his single eye, and attacked Loki’s lips with a fever, wrapping his arms around him in a bruising hold, and opening up his heart.

 

He showed Loki that he wasn’t always the brave and strong alpha that he tried to be, he showed him that he was scared too, and most of all he opened up his heart and showed Loki that he truly, _truly_ cared, and wanted nothing but the best for them both.

 

Feeling Thor open up and show his vulnerabilities and fears and uncertainties was mind-boggling for Loki, and he felt as if he were getting drunk from his passionate kisses, the overpowering _love_ and desire and _rawness_ from Thor overtaking him completely.

 

Loki and Thor hadn’t had the time to participate or engage in one of their BDSM sessions since the triplets were born, and now that they were alone for the night, the intense need to go into these headspaces and act out on their impulses and desires burned deep from within.

 

They kissed each other with a _hunger_ now, tearing off their shirts, pulling off their pants, and running their hands along the expanses of each other’s skin, Thor’s rough, calloused hands making Loki shudder, and Loki’s soft, smooth hands making Thor relax, each of their touches soothing the other’s soul.

 

Thor flipped Loki over roughly once they were undressed, slamming his back into their mattress, and dragging his teeth along the length of his neck.

 

Loki snapped his eyes shut and gasped, his heart beginning to race in anticipation of what was to come. They had never had a session where Loki wasn’t pregnant, so Thor had always held back, not wanting to risk harming the pups.

 

But now that it was just them, and he no longer carried pups, Thor could be as rough and domineering as he desired to be.

 

He knew that Loki wanted to explore this carnal part of Thor’s personality together, and stared down at him, wanting his consent before they continued.

 

Loki’s eyes fluttered open when he felt Thor staring down at him, biting back a moan when he saw that the alpha’s eye was almost black with unabashed _want_ and unrestrained need.

 

He spread his legs further and moved his hands to Thor’s hips, pulling him forward and encouraging him to let go.

 

This was all the permission Thor needed, and he dived back down to take Loki’s lips with his own, reaching down and pressing a finger into Loki.

 

He wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find that Loki was a sopping _mess_ here, and laughed softly, gathering some of Loki’s slick to coat himself with.

 

He nipped at one of the lobes of Loki’s ears, and pressed the thick head of his cock against him, beginning to tease him. “Do you want me?”

 

Loki moaned again, grasping at Thor’s upper back, and shuddering. He really loved this side of Thor, the side that manipulated his body, the side that knew his wants, his needs, his _desires_ , the side that sought to please him endlessly, and it took everything in him to not come when Thor verbally began their session.

 

“Y‒Yes, Alpha!”

 

Thor shifted until he was rutting against Loki’s length, drawing this out further. “How?”

 

“I want you in me, Alpha!” begged Loki, twitching slightly when thick precum began to leak from Thor onto him.

 

“How do you want me, Omega?”

 

Loki opened his eyes and reached a hand up towards Thor’s face. “Just let go, Alpha. I want it all, tonight.”

 

Thor stared at Loki as if he was a god amongst men then, and shifted once more, pressing himself into Loki, and groaning once the slicked warmth of Loki enveloped him.

 

Loki gasped and clutched at Thor’s back, his black nails digging into him and clawing against his back.

 

It hurt, but he didn’t _care_ , and he screwed his eyes shut as Thor rammed into him, immediately starting off at a brutal pace.

 

He cried out when Thor changed his angle, eyes snapping open and his lips stretched in a breathless scream.

 

The jolts of pleasure that went through his body then were indescribable, and his screams and cries from this sexual gratification only increased in volume.

 

He was unable to hold his voice back or quiet himself down, and as Thor continued to kiss or suck at his jugular, he found that he didn’t care.

 

Their pups weren’t home, they were alone, and no one would be able to hear him.

 

He took in a sharp breath when Thor deepened his thrusts into him, his nerve endings on _fire_ from the constant stimulation.

 

He gripped Thor tightly when the alpha brushed against that bundle deep inside, wanting him to fuck him harder.

 

“Right there, Alpha!” he encouraged, pulling Thor closer and dragging his nails down his back again. “I‒I’m so close, Alpha! I’m so close!”

 

All it took was a few well-timed thrusts before Loki came, arching up into Thor’s hold, and trembling in his arms.

 

Thor came a few seconds after him, and Loki’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Thor spill into him, unable to even think or breathe.

 

They collapsed onto the mattress together, recovering from this intense orgasm.

 

Thor wasn’t surprised that they were back to kissing each other minutes after climaxing, wrapped in each other’s embrace, and rutting against each other.

 

Thor knew he didn’t have it in him to be patient and go through the motions of a proper session right now ‒he and Loki hadn’t been intimate since it was announced that Thor would be fighting in the war, and he had _a lot_ of pent up sexual frustration‒ so he decided that he would fuck Loki until they had both calmed their desires enough to actually focus on having a proper BDSM session.

 

Loki found himself moving to push Thor back so that he could ride him, and was _immensely_ intrigued when Thor pushed him back into the mattress and growled instead.

 

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was flipped roughly onto his stomach, his hair gripped tightly in Thor’s hand so that his face and neck were raised off of the pillow.

 

He shuddered when Thor pulled at the upper shell of his ear with his teeth. “ _A‒Ah!”_

 

“We’re doing things my way tonight, Omega.”

 

Loki didn’t fight against this, knowing that tonight, this was what he really wanted.

 

He wanted Thor to dominate him, to overtake him. He wanted to be enveloped and enraptured by his touch, and he wanted to be so connected to him that they lost track of where one body ended and the other began.

 

Thor let go of his hair then and moved to bite his shoulder as he pushed himself into Loki again, groaning against his skin.

 

He released Loki’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his torso, beginning to move into him.

 

The sound of skin against skin and the squelch of Thor entering Loki only flamed the fans to their impassioned moans, and Loki gripped at the pillow beneath him, eyes squeezed shut, and cries of pleasure spilling from his lips.

 

Thor didn’t let up on his relentless pace, and spilled into Loki a few minutes later, the vice‒like pulsing from Loki’s orgasm drawing out his own.

 

He rested his full weight on top of Loki then, panting heavily next to his shoulder, and trying to catch his breath.

 

He and Loki both felt sated enough to fully engage in a true BDSM session now, and after catching their breaths and regaining their strength, they separated.

 

Thor moved off of Loki first, and pressed a loving kiss against the bite mark on his shoulder, rubbing at his hip. “I love you.”

 

Loki fully relaxed in his hold then, the reassurance and affirmation from Thor soothing his fears, his worries, and his sorrows.

 

He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, relaxing further. “How would you like me, Alpha?”

 

Thor traced gentle kisses along the length of Loki’s spine, and paused at his tailbone. “You’re so beautiful, Omega.”

 

Loki smiled softly, turning his neck to rest his head on his folded arms. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Thor sat up and moved his hands down to Loki’s thighs, massaging the tense muscle. “We’re going to use the bed restraints today.”

 

Loki blushed, feeling himself beginning to get excited. He and Thor had bought the bed restraints so long ago, but hadn’t been able to fully utilize them because he had been pregnant.

 

“What position, Alpha?”

 

Thor moved his large hands down to Loki’s calves, massaging the tense, stiff muscle there. “Stay like this for now. You’re too tense.”

 

Loki nodded, trying his best to let go and become pliant and willing in Thor’s hold. He had been holding so much tension because of the upcoming war, so to be massaged and held with love and care and affection, ebbed all of his worries or concerns away for the moment.

 

Thor alternated between massaging Loki’s limbs, shoulders, and back for 30 minutes, wanting Loki to be completely relaxed before they began.

 

By the time he was done, Loki was pliant and slack in his arms. His muscles were no longer tight and firm, and he was now ready for the things that Thor had planned for him.

 

Thor placed a lingering kiss on the bite mark on Loki’s shoulder, soothing him further.  “Turn over for me.”

 

Loki nodded, carefully flipping over onto his back. He looked up at Thor then, trusting him to make this experience pleasing and mind-blowingly stimulating for the both of them.

 

The alpha pressed a gentle kiss to the bond mark on Loki’s neck before staring down at him. “Are you ready?”

 

Loki nodded, stretching himself out below Thor. Because their bed was so large, they had to shift until they were in the middle of the bed to use the restraints.

 

The restraint system was set up to where a thin bar underneath their bed connected all of the straps. The straps were made of the highest quality of nylon, and were _extremely_ adjustable. They allowed for Loki to be contorted into a multitude of positions, whether it be on his back or stomach, and could be adjusted to allow him a full range of motion, or none at all.

 

He remembered how excited he had been to try these when they got them, and found himself regretting trying to push Thor away, and closing himself off.

 

He pushed those thoughts away though, wanting to focus on the moment.

 

He didn’t know when he and Thor would be able to do this again, so for now, he focused on the feeling of Thor placing the anklet and wristlet cuffs on him. They were lined with the softest material, and didn’t pull or drag on Loki’s skin, so he couldn’t fight the smile that was beginning to spread across his face at the thought of being restrained like this.

 

Once the ankle and wrist cuffs were placed on Loki, Thor adjusted his limbs on the bed, and began to tighten the straps, reducing Loki’s mobility.

 

He didn’t want to start them off too tight ‒it _had_ been over a year since they’d engaged in these sessions, so he wanted to gradually build up to testing Loki’s limits.

 

He tightened the straps a bit more before feeling satisfied, and checked to make sure that the cuffs were still allowing for circulation.

 

“What is our safe word, Omega?”

 

“Pup, Alpha.” murmured Loki, wondering if Thor was going to blindfold him too. The anticipation over what Thor was going to do to him was almost _unbearable_ , and he couldn’t sit still, the desire to be touched _overwhelming_.

 

Thor pressed a kiss against Loki’s jaw, then. “Are you comfortable experimenting today, Omega?”

 

Loki nodded quickly. “Please, Alpha.”

 

“May I test your limits?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

“Will you use our word to stop me from doing anything that you don’t like?”

 

“Always, Alpha.”

 

Thor pressed another kiss against Loki’s jaw. “Do you love me?”

 

Loki sighed softly and closed his eyes when Thor traced kisses along his jaw and to his lips. “I love you, Alpha.”

 

Thor granted him another kiss. “Do you know that I love you?”

 

Loki made a soft sound when Thor’s thumb gently brushed across his right nipple. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

“And do you trust me to take your mind and body to places that they’ve never been, tonight?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

Loki answer came out as a plea almost, and he didn’t have time to be embarrassed, for Thor placed another kiss against his lips. “Then let’s begin.”

 

He kissed Loki once more. “Let me get everything.”

 

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, immediately missing the feel and the warmth of Thor’s skin once he pulled away. Thor usually didn’t leave him tied up and alone, but they didn’t expect to engage in this tonight, so Loki tried to not feel too uncomfortable with being left alone, tied up and restrained on the bed.

 

It took a few minutes for Thor to get everything, and Loki found himself getting excited again when Thor set everything down on the other side of their bed, out of Loki’s sight.

 

“Do you trust your alpha, Omega?”

 

Loki nodded, trying to remain still. “Always, Alpha.”

 

Thor rewarded him with a kiss, and began to trace these kisses down his neck, before making his way back up to his lips.

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open when he heard an audible click, and he blinked a few times in confusion, noticing that Thor had placed something around his neck.

 

Thor pressed reassuring kisses against Loki’s jaw to calm him. “Are you mine, Omega?”

 

Loki nodded, shifting slightly in his restraints.

 

“Then let this be a physical representation of that, tonight.”

 

Thor slipped a finger underneath the collar he had placed on Loki’s neck, tugging at it. “You are protected. _Desired_. And will always belong to me.”

 

Loki was _immensely_ shocked that this display turned him on, and he twitched again as Thor began to stroke at his nipple.

 

Thor moved his index finger to the mix, and began to lightly twist and tug at Loki’s nipple, placing the other hardened nub into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it.

 

Loki hadn’t been touched in so long, and every lick or caress or pinch from Thor’s hand had him shuddering or shifting or slightly arching into his hold.

 

When Thor sensed that Loki’s nipples had received enough attention, he traced kisses down his torso, his breath ghosting against the skin of Loki’s cock.

 

He licked at the sensitive part of Loki’s skin where his shaft met his scrotum, smirking when Loki jerked in his hold.

 

Any time he performed oral on Loki, Thor liked to hold Loki’s hip or hips, loving the feeling of Loki trying to squirm and move because of the stimulation. Holding him in place and making it nearly impossible for the omega to move was one of the things that Thor found himself liking more and more. He knew that the omega _reveled_ in his bruising hold as well.

 

He knew the seam here was extremely sensitive, and licked here slowly, teasing Loki, and absolutely _loving_ the long, drawn-out moan coming from his mate.

 

He began to move his tongue in a figure 8 motion then across and along Loki’s scrotum, alternating between doing this and licking up his shaft in slow, drawn out motions.

 

When Thor tasted the precum beginning to trickle down Loki’s cock, he smirked and licked up along the length once before pulling away.

 

He wanted to introduce Loki to different sensations and temperatures, so he placed an ice cube in his own mouth, rolling it around and sucking on it for a few seconds before spitting it out onto a nearby towel.

 

He then quickly sucked on the side of Loki’s length, running his cold and wet tongue along the shaft.

 

Loki cried out and arched slightly, not expecting to have felt the sensation of the chilled wet against him.

 

The omega felt absolutely _rigid_ in Thor’s mouth now, and Thor made a mental to remember that Loki seemed to like temperature play.

 

He began to pleasure Loki’s shaft with his tongue, and cupped his testes in his hand, rolling the gonads gently.

 

His tongue soon lost the chilly aspect to it, so he sucked the head of Loki’s cock into his mouth, dipping his tongue into its slit.

 

Loki gasped and arched again when Thor did this, pulling at his restraints when Thor continued his ministrations.

 

His 3rd climax of the night came when Thor swallowed around him and lightly tugged at his testes.

 

He sagged in Thor’s hold and panted, looking down at him, and wondering what was next.

 

He was intrigued heavily when he noticed Thor slip on a textured glove, and continued to pant, catching his breath.

 

Thor didn’t give him any time to come down from his sexual high, and ran the textured glove up and along Loki’s side.

 

“ _Mnh!”_

 

The ribbed gloves sent every nerve ending on his side aflame, tears springing to his eyes from the over stimulation.

 

Thor continued to lazily run the textured glove along Loki’s side, knowing that this would be more effective if he was blindfolded. He wanted to test and see if Loki liked it though, so he made another mental note to test this during their next session, whenever that was.

 

He sensed through their bond that Loki wanted to say something, and reached over, kissing at his jaw. “What is it, Omega?”

 

One of the rules they had during their sessions was that Loki generally didn’t speak unless Thor asked him a question. It had been something that Loki suggested long ago, and since he didn’t mind the power play, Thor went along with it.

 

Loki bit his lower lip, making another sound that was akin to a whimper. “I want my first reward.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, looking down at Loki, and pretending to ponder on this. Something else that they decided to do on nights where Thor had control was “allowing” Loki to request no more than three things that he wanted Thor to do to him, and he could only suggest them if Thor felt that he had been “good” during their session thus far.

 

This was also another suggestion made by Loki, and Thor didn’t mind it, so they implemented this reward system into their sessions.

 

Tracing a finger along the sensitive junction of skin where Loki’s jaw met his neck, he pulled at Loki’s collar, teasing him. “Have you been good?”

 

“I have, Alpha.”

 

Thor smirked then. “You reacted well to the temperature play. You may have your first reward.”

 

Loki bit a lower lip, staring up at Thor with that mischievous look that drove the alpha _insane_. “Finger me with the glove.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that a command, Omega?”

 

Loki hurriedly shook his head. “No, Alpha! Never!”

 

Thor tugged at Loki’s collar, subtly reminding him of his place for the moment. “Ask me again, Omega. _Correctly_.”

 

Loki fought back a naughty smile and bit his lower lip again, letting out a breathless moan to mess with Thor. “Please, _Alpha_ , finger me with the glove!”

 

He watched Thor’s chest rise and fall, daring Thor to take over, to punish him, to lose control.

 

Finally, Thor leaned over to whisper in his ear, tugging at the shell of it with his teeth. “You’ve just earned ten lashes.”

 

Loki shivered at the punishment he had just been told he’d receive, and bit his tongue, not wanting to tease Thor further. He had no idea what the alpha had planned for him, and didn’t want to push him. This would cause Loki to enter subspace earlier than he wanted, and he wanted to enjoy the sensations and the touch and feel of Thor’s skin just a bit longer.

 

He made a soft sound when Thor began to trace his textured, gloved finger down his chest, over his abdomen, and over the sensitive skin of his pelvis.

 

A finger of the ribbed glove teased at and around his pucker before pushing itself in, and Loki gasped and pulled at his restraints again, the sensation of the ribbed, gloved finger titillating.

 

It rubbed in and against places that an ungloved finger normally wouldn’t, and introduced Loki to new pleasures that he hadn’t experienced before.

 

Thor stared down at Loki with a hunger, pleased heavily that his mate was enjoying this so much.

 

“Can you handle a second finger, Omega?”

 

“ _Y‒Yes, Alpha!”_ gasped Loki, pulling at his restraints again when Thor pushed another finger into him.

 

Thor quickened his pace slightly, knowing that if he dragged this on for too long, it wouldn’t be as pleasurable.

 

He crooked his fingers inside of Loki and rubbed the ribs of the glove against his prostate, pulling his fingers back and fingering Loki at the angle he knew would give the omega the most pleasure.

 

“ _Alpha!”_

 

Thor fingered him a bit faster now, sensing through their bond that he was about to climax.

 

_“A‒Ah!”_

 

Loki clamped down around Thor’s fingers once he came, cum shooting onto his stomach.

 

He moaned and turned his head in ecstasy when Thor continued to finger him through the climactic waves, slowing down, and making sure to rub the ridges of the textured love against the omega’s prostate.

 

Thor pressed a kiss against Loki’s chest. “You’re always so good for me, Omega.”

 

Loki made a soft sound at Thor’s praise, and stared up at him, his pupils slightly larger than usual. This let Thor know that Loki was now ready for a more intense play, and he bent over, kissing him languidly, and caressing his cheek.

 

He pulled away after an exceptionally prolonged kiss, and removed the glove, setting it down and away from Loki. He grabbed a bottle of baby oil and began to massage it into Loki’s abdomen and upper thighs, softening and moisturizing the skin for what was coming next.

 

He had a jar of melted safety candle wax on the nightstand, and had blown out the flame a minute or two ago, wanting the wax to cool for a bit before he poured it onto Loki’s skin.

 

He got up off of the bed to gather supplies to clean the wax from Loki’s skin for after he was done, and set the items down on the bed, climbing back onto it.

 

Pressing a loving kiss against Loki’s lips, Thor sat up again and reached over to their nightstand, grabbing the candle jar.

 

Loki shot him a hooded gaze, gasping loudly when the first drop of wax landed on his skin. It felt so warm, the heat almost unbearable, yet it comforted him, warming him up inside.

 

Thor dribbled the candle wax onto Loki’s abdomen slowly, paying attention to their bond so that he would know the _second_ Loki became uncomfortable.

 

Feeling the wax on his skin was a pleasurable sensation for Loki, and he found himself _melting_ against the mattress, a dopey smile on his face.

 

A small part of himself began to wish that the wax was a _little_ warmerbut he decided to just enjoy the experience. The next time he and Thor participated in wax play, he would suggest letting it be a bit warmer before pouring it onto his skin.

 

After pouring all of the wax onto Loki’s thighs and stomach, Thor set the jar back onto the nightstand and put the ribbed glove back on, knowing that the sensation of the glove coupled with the sensitivity brought about by the heat of the wax would feel amazing to Loki.

 

His theory was proven correct when Loki moaned deeply, the omega pulling at his restraints, and writhing slowly in bed.

 

Once the wax had cooled and hardened, Thor cleaned Loki off, making sure that none of the wax got onto the blanket below.

 

“Omega?”

 

Loki looked up at Thor, the same dopey smile still on his face.

 

“I haven’t forgotten what you did earlier.”

 

This made Loki smile even more, as the familiar rush of chemicals and hormones that came from beginning to enter subspace ran through his body. He wondered if he should speak out of turn, knowing that this would only result in him getting more lashes.

 

He finally decided to do so, staring up at Thor with a defiant smirk, and daring him to treat him with the rough treatment he had been begging for all night.

 

Thor narrowed his eye dangerously, making Loki shiver with the raw desire that came from it. “You’ve just earned ten more.”

 

Loki realized then that he had no idea about the original number of lashes that Thor had planned for him, and that his acts of “defiance” had just added a combined 20 lashes onto whatever that original amount was.

 

He knew that Thor wouldn’t do anything to cause him undesired pain, but he found himself looking forward to learning what his personal limits as a Sub were, and if he could push past them.

 

Thor carefully unstrapped Loki from his restraints, grabbing his side and flipping him over roughly, resting his full weight on him, and murmuring in his ear.

 

“Do you love disobeying my wishes, Omega?”

 

Loki gasped, choking out a reply. “Yes, Alpha!”

 

Thor pulled at the collar around Loki’s neck, tightening it some. “Why do you enjoy being disobedient, Omega?”

 

“Because I love when you’re rough, Alpha!”

 

Thor smirked against the shell of Loki’s ear. “Do you now?”

 

Loki gasped when Thor’s teeth grazed at his other shoulder, beginning to feel light headed. He didn’t mind the feeling at all, and found that slowly being deprived of oxygen turned him on just as much as having this collar on did.

 

Before he felt he might faint, Thor let go of his collar and got off of him, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck.

 

He searched their bond to make sure Loki was okay, and was relieved to find that not only was he fine, but that the omega actually enjoyed this.

 

While Loki got his breath back, Thor placed the ankle and wrist cuffs back on Loki, securing them, and tightening the restraints so that Loki would have little to no mobility.

 

He then grabbed the flogger, running the leather tendrils down Loki’s back. Striking Loki in rapid succession three times, Thor paused to give Loki a second to recover, before flogging him again.

 

He reached out with his left hand to grab Loki’s hair, roughly pulling it back and exposing his neck.

 

He used the flogger twice more, before letting go of Loki’s hair, and running his hands along the skin of Loki’s back, soothing it before he continued.

 

He went through Loki’s 20 lashes quite fast, staring at his even handiwork proudly. He knew that it wouldn’t be perfect because he only had one eye, but the welts were in a straight, organized fashion on Loki’s back.

 

He felt through their bond that if he flogged Loki even more, it would make him uncomfortable ‒and not in a good way‒ so he set down the flogger, moving his hands to Loki’s round ass.

 

It wasn’t as plump as it would’ve been if he were pregnant, but Thor still loved it all the same. He had planned on using a new paddle on the omega tonight, but he wasn’t sure if Loki could handle being flogged and paddled in the same session; especially when one considered that they hadn’t engaged in these sessions in over a year.

 

He made the decision that he would just fuck him roughly, as Loki was already in the subspace mindset. Thor didn’t want him to experience it for too long, as once he got in this headspace, he lost his ability to tell when he was in actual pain.

 

He knew it wasn’t very healthy to test the limits of a Sub when they were immersed deeply in subspace, for the sole fact that they lost the ability to tell what was true pain was, and wouldn’t have to cognitive ability to use their safe word.

 

Hooking his arms underneath Loki’s armpits, Thor lied against Loki’s back, and maneuvered himself into him, groaning as Loki’s vice-like warmth engulfed him.

 

He braced himself above Loki then on his elbows, and began to move, _slamming_ into the omega and pulling at the collar around his neck, biting at the shell of his ear.

 

Loki couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, and he absolutely loved every single _second_ of it.

 

Thor fucked him so roughly, handling him with a brute force and a raw openness that he had been begging for all night.

 

Loki’s orgasm was all-consuming, and it erupted in him and spread like a wildfire, lighting every nerve in his body on fire.

 

Having his oxygen intake restricted and then taking in that sweet, _sweet,_ first breath only made the waves of pleasure more intense, and they rolled over him like a tsunami, dragging him out to places he hadn’t been in so long.

 

Thor climaxing along with him only added to this feeling, and they were both rendered speechless for quite some time, too spent to move.

 

When Thor finally gathered his bearings, he realized quickly that he needed to remove Loki from the restraints, and begin the aftercare process.

 

Loki was _so_ limp and out of it, his breathing faint, and his eyelids fluttering closed.

 

Thor immediately tucked Loki underneath one of the omega’s numerous blankets that he kept on the bed, adjusting him in a comfortable position, and kissing his temple.

 

He went about the room then cleaning up, and went to the bathroom to get a clean washcloth and a towel, beginning to clean Loki off and apply salve to his welts and skin once he unraveled the omega from his blanket. He then moved to get in bed, and pulled Loki into his arms, comforting him, and helping him come down from this sexual high.

 

It always took Loki at _least_ an hour to recover and become coherent again after their sessions, but Thor didn’t mind. The alpha loved being able to dote on Loki and give him all of the love and affection that he deserved.

 

An hour and a half after their session ended, Loki weakly moved to wrap his arms around Thor, nestling further into his hold. “Thank you.”

 

Thor smiled softly. “Of course, Loki.”

 

They basked in comfortable silence then, their bond allowing them to feel and express what their mouths could not.

 

Right when they were on the cusp of sleep, Thor called out to Loki, wanting to reassure him of something.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki opened his eyes slightly, beginning to yawn. “Yes?”

 

“Remember… do you remember the first “assignment” our parents sent us on, at the theme park?”

 

Loki nodded. “What about it?”

 

“Do you remember asking me what I wanted to know about the future?”

 

Loki smiled softly. He and Thor had grown so much since then. “I do.”

 

“I told you that I wanted to know if I’ll ever be happy, and… I am. With you.”

 

The _biggest_ grin spread across Loki’s face then. He was still feeling the effects of coming down from subspace, so all of his inhibitions or reservations were lowered.

 

“You’re happy with me? After everything that I’ve said and done?”

 

Thor brought Loki’s knuckles to his mouth, kissing each one. “You could never push me away.”

 

This made Loki blush, and he held on a bit tighter to Thor, not wanting to let him go.

 

“Thor?”

 

“Hm?”

 

He hesitated for a moment.

 

“... Please come home.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I will def have it out in 1 to 2 weeks.


	11. Strīth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update. Life has taken priority, as I'm trying to find a job, and classes just began. I also really found myself struggling to decide where to take this chapter, but I'm pretty satisfied with this, so I hope you are too. Also, I try and use Grammarly to go over what I write, but it doesn't always catch everything, so sorry for any grammatical errors, if there are any.

Thor learned many things during the five months he trained for the war, and he truly grew as a warrior worthy of respect amongst the wolves of Jötunheim.

 

In the very beginning, the military wolves looked at Thor as a hindrance, and gave him the  _ least _ amount of respect that was required, keeping the fact that he was a prince and future king in mind. 

 

They treated him like an outsider, being very cold and standoffish. They replied to him in curt remarks, and didn’t engage him unless absolutely necessary.

 

This hurt Thor of course, but he persevered, refusing to give up, and refusing to let them get to him, because the longer he trained, the harder he fought, and the fiercer his attacks became, the more the soldiers respected him. 

 

Training every day was very taxing for Thor, as he had to relearn all of his battle tactics and strategies to make up for only having one eye. He was determined to not give up though, and to return home to his loves.

 

It was this fierce determination and raw desire to return home safe from the war that made the soldiers of Jötunheim begin to look at Thor in a new light. They were awed by his fierce tenacity, and began to feel reassured that everything would be okay, as well.

 

Thor was such a positive presence to the hardened wolves, and he helped incite each soldier with hope ‒even the ones who didn’t want it.

 

He inspired them to truly try their best, to truly fight with a passion, and to know that if they didn’t come home, to still be proud of their noble effort.

 

Thor believed that he was most surprised about seeing omega soldiers during his training. In Asgard, just like doctors, omega soldiers were virtually non-existent, so one could imagine the shock Thor felt when he saw that the person who was going to be training him was an omega.

 

If this had been two years ago, Thor would have  _ balked _ at the mere notion of having an omega train him.

 

But he had learned and grown so much as a person since living in Jötunheim, and he began to find himself gaining respect for the omegas in the military. They fought just as hard and just as fierce as their alpha counterparts, and Thor began to feel proud that his pups were a part of such a progressive and inclusive culture.

 

The military gave the soldiers three days before the beginning of the war to spend with their families before they would all be shipped off to the border of Muspelheim and Jötunheim, so Thor spent every second he could with his family, wanting these moments to be entrenched in his mind forever.

 

The triplets were now a year and a half, and could speak a bit, so Thor was thankful that he was able to see them grow up to this point.

 

He tried his hardest to not think about the possibility that he might not return home, and he knew that Loki was trying his best to not think about it too.

 

The night before Thor was to be sent off found him in bed, Loki nestled into his side, and the triplets in his lap. 

 

Each toddler tried their best to fit into Thor’s lap, as they understood that Thor would be leaving for some time. Byleista sat in the crook of Thor’s left arm, Helblindi sat in the middle of his lap, and Borr sat in the crook of his right arm.

 

The pair didn’t feel comfortable with telling the children the true reason Thor would be going away, so they told them that he would be helping people in a faraway land, and would be gone for a long time.

 

They all sat in silence as the moon shone brightly in the night sky, each of them trying their best to soak up Thor’s presence.

 

Neither of them wanted to say it, but Thor and Loki couldn’t get the thought out of their minds that this might be their last night together. 

 

They both waited until the pups fell asleep before beginning to speak.

 

Loki had been trying his best to not cry while the pups were awake, but now that they were asleep, he finally broke down, wanting to try and cry softly. He didn’t want to wake the children with his sobs.

 

It broke Thor’s heart to see the tears beginning to fall down down Loki’s face, and he sighed, slowly shifting until he could wrap an arm around Loki, and pull him closer. 

 

Loki immediately wrapped his arms around Thor, crying into the crook of his neck. “I don’t want you to go, Thor…”

 

Thor was silent for a moment. “I… I know.”

 

He turned his head and pressed a soft, lingering kiss against his temple. “I love you.”

 

Loki continued to cry, wishing that he and his family didn’t have to go through this. It upset him that a simple day in the woods led to him possibly losing his mate and his parents forever.

 

They had no idea of knowing just how long this pointless war would last, but both hoped that it would only last a few months.

 

That was their absolute best case scenario. 

 

Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes, looking down at his children, and gently rubbing Helblindi’s arm. “They need you too, Thor…”

 

It tore Thor up inside to hear this, and he looked down at the triplets, who were all sleeping peacefully in his lap.

 

He wished he didn’t have to go, and miss key parts of their growth and development, but leaving for this ridiculous war was inevitable.

 

It was something that had to be done.

 

Loki’s garbled cry brought Thor out of his thoughts, and he looked over at his mate, who was clinging to him tightly. He could feel the raw  _ fear _ that emanated from Loki through their bond, and it hurt him deeply to see his family suffering.

 

They remained like this until the morning, Thor unable to sleep, and Loki too scared to close his eyes.

 

He wanted to remember every breath, every motion, and every  _ word  _ that came from Thor. He wanted to remember everything he could about this moment, as no one could say with absolute certainty that Thor would return.

 

Once 6 am hit, it would be time for Thor to go, as he had to be at the airport by 7:30.

 

Loki  _ dreaded _ every single second, every single minute, and every single  _ hour  _ leading up to Thor’s departure. 

 

The alpha had set an alarm on his phone to alert him, and Loki’s heart raced in anticipation of hearing the loud beeping of the alarm, wishing that it would never come.

 

Thor sighed softly when he felt this sentiment from Loki, and pulled him a bit closer, kissing his forehead again. “Loki… Loki it’s alright.”

 

Loki’s eyes fluttered closed as he took in a shuddering breath. “Please don’t say that, Thor.”

 

“I don’t know what else to say, Loki. I just want you to trust me, and know that I will do my best.”

 

Loki began to cry a bit harder then, struggling to keep quiet. “I  _ do!  _ I do trust you! But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m  _ scared _ , Thor!”

 

Thor exhaled softly. “I’m scared too, Loki. I am. But I trust myself. And I am content with knowing that whatever happens, I did my absolute best. And I want you to be okay with that too.”

 

Loki sniffed, refusing to speak. He and Thor had discussed this  _ constantly _ since they were told that Thor would be required to fight in the war, and Loki still couldn’t see how Thor was okay with dying.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of the alarm on Thor’s phone, and he began to sob, forgetting in that moment that he still needed to be quiet.

 

The triplets began to yawn and shift in Thor’s lap, blinking slowly as they woke up.

 

Byleista was the first to notice that Loki was crying, and she frowned, climbing out of Thor’s lap and crawling over to Loki’s. “No cry, Mommy!”

 

Loki sniffed, trying and then failing to put a smile on his face.

 

This concerned Byleista even more, and the toddler clambered into Loki’s lap, holding his face. “ _ No _ cry, Mommy!”

 

Loki wrapped his arms around her and let himself cry for a few seconds, rubbing at her small back. “Mommy’s sorry, sweetheart.”

 

He sat back up then, and laughed softly when Borr and Helblindi stood up on the bed and wiped at his eyes, pressing kisses all over his face, and trying their best to comfort him.

 

Something in Loki was able to overcome his sadness then in that moment ‒if only for the children‒ and he pulled himself together, pulling all of his children into his arms. “Mommy’s okay.”

 

They all hugged again for a few moments before Loki released them, and pressed a kiss against each toddler’s face.

 

Borr frowned deeply, still worried about Loki. “Promise?”

 

Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes again, taking a deep breath to try and reassure himself. “I promise, sweetheart.”

 

Borr’s frown remained on his face, and he leaned forward, pressing a loving kiss against Loki’s face. “I love you, Mommy!”

 

Hearing this made Loki’s eyes begin to water all over again, and he looked at his son, who was trying so hard to comfort him, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Mommy loves you too, sweetheart.”

 

Helblindi and Byleista both hugged Loki again, and pressed kisses against his face as well, not understanding why he was so sad, and wanting to comfort him.

 

Loki took in another deep breath and hugged his children close, breathing in their comforting scents, and trying to calm down again.

 

The absolute  _ last _ thing he wanted was to have a panic attack in front of Thor or the children.

 

Thor frowned deeply when he felt this sentiment from Loki, and he shifted until he was close to Loki and the children, wrapping his arms around them, and enveloping them in his large embrace.

 

Loki and the children  _ melted  _ in Thor’s embrace like always, and the family hugged for some time, wanting to enjoy the few seconds that they had together as a family before Thor was required to leave.

 

The second alarm on Thor’s phone went off then, signaling that it truly was time for Thor to go.

 

He’d offered for Loki to drop him off at the airport, but Loki vehemently refused, knowing that he would be inconsolable after Thor left, for some time.

 

Kissing the foreheads of each member of his family once, Thor slowly pulled away, feeling that all too familiar pang in his heart. He wished that it didn’t have to be this way, and he wished that Surtr wasn’t a spoiled and entitled brat when he was alive, as this all could’ve been avoided.

 

But that was not how it was, and it was not how it could be. Too many things have occurred, too many things that could not be taken back, and they were here now, in this moment.

 

Loki felt a piece of himself slip away for every inch of Thor that pulled back, and he hugged the children tight, tears beginning to fall from his eyes again.

 

Thor forced himself to get off the bed, and rushed to get dressed. Afterwards, he walked back over to Loki and the children, sitting down next to them, and wrapping his arms around them all again for a few seconds.

 

Loki sniffed once Thor pulled away, and released the children, wanting them to each have a chance to tell him goodbye personally. 

 

Helblindi was first, and Thor smiled sadly when the toddler pressed a loving kiss against his face. “Bye Papa!”

 

Thor always prided himself in being a strong alpha. He always felt that he had mastered the art of keeping his true emotions hidden, and to himself. And he always thought that when the day came where he had to leave, he would hold himself together.

 

But hearing his son’s voice full of that child-like innocence, the innocence that still believed Thor wasn’t going to be gone for long, the innocence that remained blissfully unaware that Thor might not come home, the innocence that believed everything would be  _ okay _ , made him break down.

 

He held his son tightly in his arms then, falling to his knees, and beginning to cry. Loki and the other children stared at Thor in shock for a few seconds before rushing off of the bed to hug him.

 

Thor pulled all of his children into his arms and held them close, knowing that he needed to go, but wanting to have this moment with them.

 

Loki sensed this desire from Thor, and rubbed at his back gently, tears streaming down his face as well.

 

To see his mate break down and be raw and vulnerable in this moment surprised Loki greatly, but he was thankful that he was able to see Thor’s true feelings about this entire situation before the alpha left.

 

Pressing a slow kiss against Thor’s cheek, Loki ran his thumb against the side of Thor’s neck, and rested his forehead against his shoulder, closing his eyes and trying to keep it all together.

 

The family stayed like this for five minutes before Thor knew he  _ really _ needed to leave. Because he was ranked so high, he needed to set an example for everyone else, and it wouldn’t be good if he was one of the last ones to show up.

 

He sat up straight and sat each toddler on the floor, beginning to say goodbye. 

 

Helblindi ran up to him and pressed a few kisses against his face, concern obvious in his sage green eyes. “Bye, Papa!”

 

Thor smiled, tears still streaming down his face. “Bye ‘Blindi. Papa loves you.”

 

Byleista tugged at Thor’s shirt next, wanting his attention. “Me too, Papa!”

 

Thor kissed Helblindi one more time before setting him down, and picking up Byleista. The toddler had a fierce look on her face, and pulled on Thor’s cheeks. “No cry too, Papa!”

 

This made Thor laugh, and he kissed Byleista’s face multiple times, smiling against her cheek. “Papa’s sorry.”

 

Byleista wrapped her arms around Thor’s neck, nestling her face into its crook. “Be strong, Papa!”

 

Thor laughed softly again. “I will.”

 

He pressed a dozen kisses against his daughter’s face, and pulled away, smiling at her. “I love you.”

 

Byleista smiled brightly. “Love you too, Papa!”

 

Thor sat her down then and looked around for Borr, who he found crying in Loki’s arms.

 

“Borr… Borr come here.”

 

Borr shook his head fiercely and burrowed further into Loki’s hold, not wanting to say goodbye.

 

It really hurt Thor to see this, and he placed a large hand on Borr’s back, rubbing it gently. “It’s okay, Borr.”

 

Loki looked down and pressed a few kisses against Borr’s face. “Borr… we have to say goodbye to Papa.”

 

Borr shook his head again, unable to stop crying.

 

Loki knew that the toddler really needed Thor’s touch, so he handed him over to the alpha, surprised when Borr began to wail.

 

Their youngest child was  _ very _ reserved in his day to day life, and rarely spoke, so to see him so upset and hurt over Thor’s departure just made the pair feel even worse.

 

It took Thor about ten minutes to calm Borr down, and by then he accepted that he would most likely be late to the airport.

 

His children and his family were more important to him though, and the absolute last thing that he wanted was for them to feel like he was abandoning them.

 

“Don’t go, Papa!”

 

Thor looked down at his son, running a hand through his blond hair, and kissing his round cheeks. “Papa has to protect people, Borr.”

 

Borr sniffed, looking up at Thor with watery eyes, and remaining silent.

 

Thor stared at his son with a look of pure love and adoration. “I love you, Borr.”

 

Borr’s lower lip quivered, and he leaned in, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. 

 

The pair hugged for a moment before separating, and Thor finally turned towards Loki, who hadn’t been able to stop crying since the family relaxed in bed for their final night together.

 

“Loki…”

 

Loki let out a garbled cry, wrapping his arms around Thor, and crying into his neck. 

 

Thor managed to turn and wrap an arm around Loki, Borr still in his hold. “Loki…”

 

He kept Loki in his embrace for a few minutes before releasing him and kissing his forehead. “I have to go, Loki.”

 

Loki sniffed and pulled away, leaning in and pressing a passion filled kiss against his lips. “Please come home, Thor. Please.”

 

Thor caressed Loki face, and pressed another kiss against his lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before sharing one last and final kiss. 

 

This would be their last time being able to feel each other through their bond until Thor returned from the war.

 

Because pairs who were bonded could feel each other’s emotions, and speak to each other with their minds ‒regardless of whether or not they were in the same room‒ anytime a war took place, the part of the pair heading off to war would take a special serum created from the oil of a blue Dahlia flower. The oil secreted from this flower had the ability to block the effects of a bond for 7 days, and was administered to those heading to war so that their mates would be unaffected by anything that occurred during the war.

 

Of course in the past, the cruelest of kingdoms wouldn’t allow their prisoners to take this serum, and their mates would go mad, able to feel the anguish and pain that was being inflicted upon them.

 

Knowing that he would be unable to feel Thor anymore until his return scared Loki the most, because he wouldn’t be able to tell if Thor was alive and well. 

 

Loki sniffed and reached over to pick up Byleista and Helblindi, standing up along with Thor. They had kept Thor an hour past the time he was supposed to leave, so he knew Thor would look bad if he stayed any later. 

 

He walked Thor to the front door of their suite, and set Byleista and Helblindi on the floor, patting Borr’s back. The toddler was still in Thor’s arms, and he gently took him, kissing his face with the child began to protest. “Goodbye, Thor…”

 

Thor looked at Loki and smiled sadly before leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss filled with a promise against his lips. “I’ll always be with you.”

 

Loki widened his eyes slightly, and tried to hold in another choked sob. “I know.”

 

Thor picked up his bags then and smiled sadly again at his family. He stared at them for a few seconds, cementing them into his mind. He took in a deep breath then and sighed, opening the door, and leaving.

 

He could feel Loki’s heartbreak over him leaving through their bond, and tried his best to make all of the love and respect that he felt for Loki, apparent through their bond.

 

The ride over to the airport had made its way up to the top of the list of the hardest things Thor had ever done in his life, and he finally allowed himself to break down again and cry, knowing that once he arrived at the airport, he would have to shut off that part of himself, and become the stoic alpha that he had been raised and bred to be.

 

He arrived at the airport a few minutes after 7:30, and found himself unable to rush to the plane that Loki’s parents and various high ranking officials of the military were on. Every step towards that plane felt like he was walking towards death, and when he finally made it to the plane’s steps, he found himself unable to climb them.

 

He felt Loki’s intense longing, and that coupled with his immense uncertainty about the situation made him feel something unfamiliar.

 

He felt like he couldn’t do this.

 

Before thoughts of turning around and shaming his noble line and realm could take root, a shrill voice called out to him, and got his attention. 

 

“ODINSON!”

 

Thor jumped slightly and looked up at the omega general who called out to him. “General Berglind.”

 

The general narrowed his eyes at Thor, unhappy that he was late. “When were you supposed to be here?”

 

Thor sighed and began to make his way up the steps to the plane. “6:30.”

 

“And what time is it now?”

 

Thor sighed and entered the plane, nodding his head at everyone, and looking at the watch on his wrist. “7:45.”

 

“Exactly!” barked the General. “You better have a good reason for getting here late, and holding everyone up.”

 

Thor sighed, trying to calm his inner alpha. If he pulled rank on General Berglind now, it would ruin the camaraderie that he had worked so hard to build. 

 

And because they were going into a war, that was the last thing Thor wanted.

 

“I… It was hard to say goodbye.”

 

Thor’s voice came out as a whisper, and he looked off and away from General Berglind, unable to see the man’s face soften in understanding.

 

“Take your seat, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded and moved to sit across from Loki’s parents in the large cabin. They both looked serious, more serious than Thor had ever seen them, and upon sitting down, he noticed that they were staring at him, melancholy in their eyes.

 

“Mother… Father… hello.”

 

Laufey sighed and reached out, placing a gentle hand on Thor’s knee. “It’s okay to be sad, Thor. It… it helps, to get it out, before fighting. You don’t want your mind to be muddled and bogged down by the thoughts of leaving your family.”

 

Thor pursed his lips in a frown and nodded slowly. “I don’t think that will help me.”

 

Farbauti spoke then, looking at his son-in-law with patience. “If the thought of “I just want to get back to my family” consumes you, you will become disgruntled and unable to concentrate. You’ll never return home if that happens. And none of us want that.”

 

Hearing this struck a chord in Thor, and he forced himself to calm down, finally able to think rationally. The last thing he wanted to do was get maimed or killed on the field because he couldn’t focus on his surroundings. 

 

He nodded appreciatively at Loki’s parents. “Thank you, Mother and Father.”

 

The king and queen nodded, relaxing back into their seats.

 

The flight over to the border that Muspelheim and Jötunheim shared was a quiet one, everyone trying their best to get their minds in the right place.

 

The planes all landed a few dozen miles away from the designated warring area, and everyone filed out, loading things on trucks, and climbing into them to ride out to the area that they were going to fight at. 

 

They had no idea if Muspelheim would try and overwhelm them from the beginning, but knew that they would do everything in their power to prevent that from happening. If they were overwhelmed, Muspelheim would make their way into their realm, and that  _ couldn’t _ happen.

 

Jötunheim was also trying to push past Muspelheim’s defenses, and make their way into the realm. They made it known to all the realms that they were fighting for the sovereignty over Muspelheim in this war, so Loki’s father was tasked with breaking through the defenses, and killing Muspelheim’s king.

 

War amongst wolves hadn’t changed a bit since the dawn of time. War didn’t end until the pack alpha of the opposing side was killed, and because of this, war could end in as quickly as a day, yet… it also meant that war could be dragged out for months or years at a time.

 

One would think that the kings would mutually agree to meet each other on the battlefield, and fight but… the other members of each pack disagreed. War was a way to test the strength, the will, the  _ vitality _ of a pack. It was a chance for each and every wolf to prove themselves and their worth, all in the name of their pack.

 

Thor knew that the wolves of Muspelheim would be incited to fight and kill him because he was the one who murdered their prince, and he knew he would have to fight twice as hard as any wolf out here today, but… he was ready.

 

He would do everything in his power to make it home to Loki and the pups.

 

He was a man who never went back on his word.

 

* * *

 

Loki could feel the moment Thor was about to fight.

 

For the past 12 hours, he had been clinging onto the bond that he and Thor shared, comforting himself with the knowledge that Thor was okay. 

 

He could feel that the alpha was anxious, and he tried his best to reassure himself that everything would be okay. 

 

He wasn’t very good with comforting others, but he wanted to at least try to comfort Thor, and let him know that he loved him. 

 

Of course, he didn’t want to distract Thor too much from his duties, but every time he felt the pang of worriness come from Thor, he sent out his feelings of adoration and love for him, hoping that that would still some of his fears.

 

Gerd and Freyr came over to his suite a few hours after Thor left, wanting to help him take care of the pups, and letting him have some time to himself to process everything that was happening.

 

Because his parents were away, the running of the kingdom was left to him, and he would be  _ very _ busy until the war was over.

 

It broke his heart to have to leave the pups all day while he worked, but he knew that as a monarch, his kingdom came first.

 

He wouldn’t take over until tomorrow though, so, for now, he cherished the fact that he could still feel Thor.

 

It was around 8 at night when Loki stopped being able to feel him, and his heart sunk, dread filling his core.

 

He felt an  _ immense _ rush of love, respect and adoration pour out from Thor like a tidal wave, and it washed over and consumed him completely, flooding all of his senses, and overwhelming him.

 

He began to cry when he realized what this meant, and sent out all of the love he had in his heart for the alpha, wanting Thor to know that he loved him too.

 

He closed his eyes when he felt their bond begin to ebb away, and felt a deep emptiness inside of him once the process was completed, the hollowness quickly becoming irrepressible.

 

Gerd and Freyr were playing with the children at the moment, and looked over hurriedly when they heard a choked cry come from Loki.

 

He was currently sitting against the couch on the floor, his hands covering his mouth in a poor attempt to still the sobs threatening to spill from him. 

 

Gerd frowned deeply and handed Borr to Freyr, who already had the other two toddlers in his hold. “Loki… Loki it’s alright, love.”

 

Loki shook his head hurriedly, bringing his knees up to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them, burrowing his face into the small cavity that this position created, and continuing to cry.

 

“Loki…” murmured Gerd, sitting down next to her friend. “Loki… please don’t cry.”

 

“He’s  _ gone _ , Gerd!” sobbed Loki, feeling extremely guilty for breaking down like this in front of the children. “He took the serum! I can’t feel him anymore! That means that he’s about to fight!”

 

Gerd frowned deeply, and pulled Loki closer. “Loki, we’ve talked about this. You have to trust Thor, and his fighting ability.”

 

Loki just continued to cry, wishing that none of this had happened. If he’d just run away that day that they ran into Surtr, instead of blindly charging forward towards him, none of this would have happened.

 

“Loki… Loki none of this is your fault,” assured Gerd, knowing exactly what Loki was thinking. “Surtr was an idiot that caused his own demise. You had nothing to do with that. Okay?”

 

Loki looked up then, feeling completely helpless. “I don’t know what I’m going to do if he gets hurt or doesn’t come back, Gerd.”

 

“Loki, you’re stronger than you think. You have those three pups to keep you going. If you can’t live for anything else, Loki, live for them.”

 

Loki sniffed and wiped at his face, looking over at his children. They were all crying because he was crying, and it tore him up inside to see the sight. He immediately opened himself up, lowering his legs and spreading his arms. “Let Mommy hold you.”

 

The toddlers climbed off of Freyr and made their way over to Loki, each of them trying to fit onto his lap.

 

Laughing softly, he crossed his legs, and wrapped his arms around the pups, holding them close, and breathing in their comforting scents.

 

He just felt more and more guilty for not being strong for them, and decided that he wouldn’t cry in front of them again. He didn’t want them to get worried, and he didn’t want them to be scared. He wanted their lives to be filled with joy and love, and he would never forgive himself if he impeded that process.

 

He ended up hugging his children and comforting them for an hour, before finally putting them to bed.

 

He then said goodnight to Freyr and Gerd, thanking them for their help. 

 

He finally made it back to him and Thor’s bedroom, and changed into comfortable night clothes, debating about whether or not he wanted to sleep in their bed, or on the couch.

 

Sleeping on the bed would just make him miss Thor more, but sleeping on the couch would just make him feel alone. At least sleeping on the bed made him feel surrounded in Thor’s scent, and he was able to imagine that Thor was really there with him, encouraging him to sleep.

 

Decision made, Loki padded over to the bed, climbing in on his side, and pulling one of Thor’s pillows into his arms, inhaling deeply.

 

He calmed instantly, and nestled further into the pillow, knowing that he would most likely make an offering to the Norns for Thor’s safety, tomorrow.

 

He’d been so overwhelmed with grief and self-pity that he’d forgotten all about making an offering to the Norns and praying to them.

 

He fell asleep soon after, the quiet mutterings of a prayer on his lips, and a glimmer of hope in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Thor was exhausted.

 

The wolves of the Jötun side fought in 12-hour shifts, with no breaks.

 

It had been about 2 weeks since the war began, and Thor knew that all of the soldiers were surprised that he’d survived this long.

 

Many of them had wrongly assumed that only having one eye would be his death sentence, and were shocked to see that he not only kept himself alive, but saved the lives of many of his comrades in return.

 

Thor had changed since bonding to Loki and becoming a parent, and one of those changes was his view on life. Being forced to fight in this war made Thor realize that many of the wolves from Muspelheim were in the same position as him, and just wanted this to be over so that they could get home to their families. 

 

He made the personal decision then to only restrain the wolves that attacked him, and to not do anything to them that would be severely debilitating unless he was placed in a situation where it was his life or theirs.

 

The hardest part about only having one eye was having to constantly move his head, and be on the lookout. His other senses heightened dramatically while he was in his wolf form though, and he used that to his advantage, gaining an upper hand. His ears worked harder, his nose was more in tune with his surroundings, and the fact that he had a tail helped him balance better than he normally did in his human form.

 

When he was off of the battlefield, thoughts of Loki and their pups flooded through his mind, and incited him to only fight harder, fight stronger, fight better, fight  _ faster _ . 

 

Laufey and Farbauti were thankfully still alive, and it seemed as if both sides didn’t have many casualties yet.

 

Thor accepted then that this would be a long, drawn-out war.

 

When a month had passed by without any large changes in the war, Laufey and Farbauti decided along with the generals that their wolves needed a boost in morale. 

 

They figured that allowing each wolf to video chat with their loved ones for 10 minutes would incite them enough to continue fighting.

 

Thor was particularly happy about being able to see Loki and the children again, and found himself unable to hold back his eagerness and excitement while he was out on the field.

 

Thor’s moods were always infectious to the soldiers of Jötunheim, and today was no different. The wolves looked at Thor in a new light the longer the war went on, and began to respect the Asgardian alpha greatly, looking up to him and his tenacious courage and strength. 

 

Once 8 pm hit, the wolves of Jötunheim began to slowly switch places with their brethren, the ones who were ending their 12-hour fighting shift exhausted but excited to video chat with their families. Many of them took a moment to mourn for the wolves that had already fallen, sending off a prayer to the Norns to guide their souls to Valhalla. 

 

Like many of the wolves, Thor was too excited to shower or eat first. He wanted to do those things after seeing Loki and the kids, and tried to compose himself around everyone, knowing that he still needed to remain professional.

 

He saw Laufey approaching him then, and met him halfway. “Hello, Mother.”

 

Laufey shot him a tired smile. “Hello, Son. Loki is currently talking to his father. He’ll be ready in 20 minutes.”

 

Thor tried to not show his minute disappointment and nodded, setting his face in an impassive look. “Thank you. I’ll go shower then.”

 

Laufey reached out and rubbed Thor’s shoulder, an amused smile on his face. “You were the first thing he asked about. He misses you just as much as you miss him.”

 

Thor blushed upon hearing this, and averted his gaze, unable to stop the smile that was spreading across his face. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

“Of course. Meet me back here in 20 minutes, please, and I’ll take you to the secured room where you can speak to Loki.”

 

Thor frowned slightly. “Is… there a reason for the secure room?”

 

Laufey nodded, his exhaustion evident. “Yes. That room is a secured room with a secured and encrypted connection. We update Loki and the board every 12 hours, and cannot risk Muspelheim hearing about or becoming aware of any of our plans, or gaining any of our information. It’s… it’s safer this way.”

 

Thor understood immediately. “I understand. I’ll return here in 20 minutes.”

 

Laufey smiled softly at him and patted his shoulder again before sending him away, wanting him to shower and get some food before talking to Loki.

 

Thor took his time in the shower like most of the other soldiers, allowing the hot water to soothe and relax any and all tense or sore muscles. 

 

It was  _ extremely _ taxing to fight for 12 hours straight, day in and day out, for weeks at a time, and Thor could tell by looking around him that it was definitely taking its toll on the soldiers. 

 

He decided that he would suggest having them fight in 8-hour increments, and got out of the shower, drying off and dressing. 

 

He then made his way back to the area that Laufey told him to meet him at, nodding at Farbauti as the king stepped out of the room. 

 

He looked even more enervated than Laufey, and Thor frowned, worried for him. “Father…”

 

Farbauti shot him a tight smile. “Hello, Son. Loki is waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you, Father.” 

 

“There is also a meeting scheduled in 15 minutes between myself, Laufey, you, and the various officials of the military. We need to change our strategy.”

 

Thor nodded again. “Understood. I’ll be there in 12 minutes.”

 

Farbauti walked past him then and squeezed his shoulder, reassuring him silently. 

 

Thor sent off a silent prayer to the Norns for Loki’s parents, and the immense burden that they carried, before nodding at the guards in front of the secured room, and entering.

 

His heart began to beat quicker in anticipation of talking to Loki and seeing the children, so he strode over to the desk and sat down, scooting up and looking at the screen.

 

He was not prepared to see Loki so suddenly, and could tell that Loki wasn’t prepared to see him so quickly either. They stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking out into the brightest of smiles, and beginning to laugh.

 

Thor wished that he could wipe the tears that he saw falling down Loki’s face, and he wiped at his own, realizing then that he was crying too.

 

They both reached out to touch the screen, wishing that they could touch each other’s faces. 

 

Loki knew that they didn’t have much time, so he sniffed, smiling again. “I miss you.”

 

Thor smiled as well, laughing a bit. “I miss you too.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Thor nodded, continuing to smile. “I’m fine. I’m tired, but… I’m okay.”

 

A loud squeal sounded from off camera, and Thor’s smile only grew as he recognized Byleista’s laugh. “What are the children doing?”

 

Loki looked over at them for a moment and smiled before turning back to Thor. “They’re playing with their blocks, and Byleista managed to build her block tower higher than Borr.”

 

This warmed Thor’s heart, and he wiped at his eyes again, wanting to see them. “Can I say hello?”

 

Loki smiled again, nodding hurriedly. “Of course! Of course!”

 

Thor watched him stand up from the couch, and walk over to the area of the living room where the children were playing, his smile only growing as Loki turned the laptop towards the toddlers and called out to them. “Byleista! Helblindi! Borr! Look, it’s Papa!”

 

The toddlers stopped playing with their blocks and gasped, running over to the laptop and reaching for Thor.

 

This absolutely  _ melted _ Thor’s heart then, and he waved, grinning at his children. “Hello guys!”

 

“Papa!” shouted the triplets, laughing and continuously touching the screen.

 

Thor laughed again, waving at them all. “I miss you all so much!”

 

“Come back, Papa!” demanded Helblindi, slapping at the screen.

 

It hurt Thor to hear this, and he smiled sadly, staring at his son. “I’ll try and come back soon, ‘Blindi.”

 

Helblindi was not pleased by this answer though, and shook his head, unhappy. “Now, Papa!”

 

Loki reached out and ruffled Helblindi’s black hair, trying to comfort him. “Papa still has to protect people, Helblindi.”

 

This made the toddler tear up, and he began to cry, turning around and climbing into Loki’s lap. 

 

The remaining two toddlers began to cry as well, and Thor found tears springing to his eyes when he realized that he couldn’t pick up their children and kiss their tears and sorrows away.

 

He looked at the time and noticed that the meeting he was supposed to be a part of started in 5 minutes.

 

“You have to go, don’t you?”

 

Thor looked back up at Loki, seeing that the omega had all of their children in his lap. “I do.”

 

Loki nodded, and Thor could see the grief in his eyes. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Loki sniffed, nodding his head, and trying to calm all three toddlers. “I love you too. Stay strong, and… and keep fighting, and… and we love you so much Thor, and we can’t wait until you’re able to come home.”

 

Thor smiled sadly, getting one last, final good look at his family. “I love you all so much. And… I’ll see you all again soon.”

 

They waved goodbye at each other as the video call ended, and it took Thor a few seconds to gather and compose himself before he stood up and left the room, heading to the area of their camp where the meeting would be taking place.

 

He felt worried about Loki and the conversation that they’d had, as he could see that Loki wanted to tell him something when they were talking. He had nearly perfected the skill of figuring out Loki’s mood or thoughts about a certain situation by paying attention to his body language or his facial expressions, and throughout the call, Thor could tell that his mate wanted to share something with him.

 

He knew that it most likely wasn’t anything troubling or pressing though, and pushed it out of his mind, focusing on the meeting once he entered the room and sat down.

 

The military officials and Loki’s parents agreed with Thor’s suggestion to have their soldiers fight in 8-hour shifts, so that they could sleep and prepare, be debriefed, and train or work on camaraderie.

 

Unfortunately for them all, the war continued on for another two months, much like the first month. There was no clear distinction between a winning and a losing side, and Thor realized that they would have to think of something to change the flow of this war, and  _ fast _ . 

 

Wolves didn’t believe in using man-made weapons during their wars, so any weapons created during the age of Midgardians ‒such as guns or bombs‒ were certainly out of the question. Any realm found using these during wars or skirmishes were fined  _ heavily _ , and received severe retribution from the surrounding realms.

 

A week after their 3rd-month fighting, Thor got tired of skirting around. He made another suggestion that their strongest wolves help guide Farbauti into enemy territory, so that the king could finally kill Muspelheim’s king, and end this war.

 

It was risky, but… it could definitely be done. 

 

They decided that their strongest wolves would rest for a week, and then on the 7th day at dusk, they would head out, and search for King Eerikki. 

 

Thor spoke to Loki and the children the night before they were expected to hunt Muspelheim’s king, and let him know that he loved them all.

 

He was proud of Loki for being so strong while he was gone, as he knew that the omega struggled  _ terribly _ from being separated from the ones that he loved in situations like this because of what happened to his brothers.

 

He was allowed to speak to Loki for half an hour this time, and the pair used it to their advantage, enjoying the fact that they could see each other and talk again.

 

Neither of them wanted to say that this might truly be their last time speaking, so they tried to make this as enjoyable as possible.

 

Loki let the children tell Thor goodnight before he put them to sleep, and when he returned, he knew he and Thor only had a few minutes left to speak.

 

Thor knew that Loki was keeping something from him, and had been for some time, so he raised an eyebrow at his mate, wondering what it was.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki bit his lower lip and looked at Thor, beginning to tear up.

 

Thor frowned, wishing he could reach out and caress Loki’s cheek. “Loki… please don’t cry. It’s alright.”

 

Loki sniffed, grabbing a tissue and wiping at his eyes. “I just want you to come back safe.”

 

“And I  _ will _ .” assured Thor. 

 

Loki shook his head hurriedly, unable to quell the whimper that came from his throat. “No, Thor… you don’t understand! I‒I  _ need _ you to come back safe.” He looked down then, which concerned Thor heavily.

 

“Loki?” His voice was gentle, with the undertones of worry for his mate. “What’s wrong?”

 

Loki took in a deep breath and looked up at Thor, his eyes welling with more tears. “I… I’m  _ pregnant _ , Thor.”

 

Thor’s world stopped, and he stared at Loki in shock, blinking rapidly. “Loki… Loki why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I didn’t want to distract you!” cried Loki, his voice trembling with emotion. “I’m  _ sorry!” _

 

Thor exhaled softly, wishing that the could pull Loki into his arms. “Loki… are… are they okay?”

 

He knew Loki had been under tremendous stress lately, running the kingdom while his parents were away, and raising the pups alone, so he was extremely concerned for the health of this new litter.

 

“Um… th-they’re fine. It’s just two this time… I’ve been trying to keep my stress down, and Gerd and Freyr have been helping me with the triplets.”

 

Thor nodded, knowing that he needed to make sure later tonight was a success. 

 

He couldn’t take any chances that would prevent his ability to come home.

 

Thor stared at Loki with a fierce look of resoluteness then. “I’ll return to you, and the pups, Loki.  _ All _ of them.”

 

Loki could feel the sheer force of Thor’s unwavering spirit, and wiped at his eyes, shooting him a genuine smile. 

 

He believed his mate.

 

And he knew he would do whatever it took to come home.

 

* * *

 

Twilight now stretched across the sky, the moon full and high.

 

Their group consisted of a thousand wolves, all of them tasked with finding King Eerikki.

 

Laufey remained behind at camp, relaying their situation to the military officials left behind. 

 

The wolves present all understood that this was a do or die mission.

 

And failure was not an option.

 

The wolves moved silently through the night, swiftly killing any and all fire wolves that they came across.

 

An hour into their trip, word spread through their group that King Eerikki was making his way towards them with a sizable group of his own.

 

Thor felt ready to fight, the news that Loki carried life again inciting him to go above and beyond in his endeavors, and end this ridiculous war as quickly and effectively as possible.

 

The wolves used the cover of the dense brush to make their way into a clearing, not surprised to see King Eerikki and his wolves in front of them.

 

Thor had to take a few seconds to gawk at the sheer  _ massive _ size of King Eerikki. The wolf had to be at  _ least _ eight feet long and 5 feet high, and Thor was in complete and utter shock that a wolf could be this big.

 

He wasn’t scared in the least of course, but… seeing a wolf this big made him reevaluate his plans. 

 

He knew that he would be unable to participate in the battle between Farbauti and King Eerikki, but as long as he kept the enemy wolves back from their camp, that would be enough.

 

A fierce snarl tore Thor from the deep recesses of his mind, and he snapped his gaze towards King Eerikki, growling as well.

 

_ “Enough.” _

 

Farbauti’s voice rang clear throughout the clearing, and he stepped forward, walking until he stood a dozen feet away from King Eerikki.  _ “Custom decrees that this battle is between you and I. The Asgardian Prince has nothing to do with this.” _

 

King Eerikki growled again, turning his massive head towards Thor.  _ “He has  _ **_everything_ ** _ to do with this!” _

 

Farbauti growled louder, barking at him.  _ “You  _ **_dare_ ** _ break tradition? Shame your realm and your pack more than you already have?” _

 

King Eerikki dug his claws into the ground when he heard this. “ _After killing you, I will end every_ ** _single_** _descendant that you have, Farbauti. Your son and his children shall pay for the recklessness the Asgardian.”_

 

Thor balked when he heard this and growled, beginning to step forward towards the king.

 

Farbauti snapped at Thor then, asserting himself.  _ “Do not let his words cause you to lose focus, Thor. This is my battle, and my battle alone.” _ He exhaled softly then, looking away, and speaking only to Thor.  _ “I trust that if I lose this battle… you will take over… and make sure that this wretched wolf doesn’t get his way.” _

 

Thor snorted softly, showing that he agreed.  _ “You have my word.” _

 

Farbauti dug his claws into the ground then, and exhaled slowly.  _ “Let’s not drag this on any longer than it has to be, Eerikki.” _

 

The soldier wolves immediately backed up, creating a large circle around the two kings.

 

Together each wolf present howled up to the moon for half a minute, and quieted down, watching their kings.

 

King Eerikki rushed towards Farbauti first, hoping to catch the wolf off guard. Farbauti wasn’t fooled though, and dove to the right quickly, using his head to smack the underside of King Eerikki’s maw when the fire wolf attempted to snap at him.

 

Thor watched Farbauti and King Eerikki fight and go back and forth in awe, gaining a newfound respect for the frost wolf. Farbauti was a fierce yet tactical and calculating fighter, and although King Eerikki managed to injure him a few times, it seemed like Farbauti had the upper hand.

 

The kings fought hard and fought fast, sending blow after relentless blow. Thor knew that Farbauti had a few broken ribs at the  _ least _ , and judging by the way King Eerikki was panting, the fire wolf had a few broken ones too.

 

Although King Eerikki was larger, Farbauti was quicker and agiler than him, and this made it easier to keep the upper hand in the fight.

 

Thor figured that Farbauti knew he had to maim King Eerikki first before going for the kill. The fire wolf was too massive to go for a kill right off the bat.

 

Right when it looked like Farbauti could maim King Eerikki in his abdomen with his maw, King Eerikki snapped his teeth around Farbauti’s neck, holding him in place roughly.

 

The clearing in the forest was silent then, every wolf holding their breath.

 

Farbauti immediately went slack in King Eerikki’s hold, trying to weigh himself down, and make the fire wolf let go of him.

 

Farbauti was in a precarious position, and realized that he had about 3 seconds to get out before King Eerikki snapped his neck. 

 

Thor and the wolves in the clearing watched in horror as Farbauti  _ tore _ himself out of King Eerikki’s hold, parts of his neck beginning to bleed profusely. 

 

Before King Eerikki could react to what happened, Farbauti used all of his strength to whack the underside of King Eerikki’s jaw, sending the king’s head up and back, exposing his neck.

 

Then, he surged forward, clamping his jaws around the king’s wide neck, and sinking in his teeth.

 

He let go when he noticed that the king was going to attempt to tackle him, and backed up, running around King Eerikki and dodging him.

 

Thor began to get worried when he realized that massive amounts of blood were pouring from both kings. It seemed that they had each damaged some major vessels in their necks, and they wouldn’t last long like this.

 

He began to pace back and forth nervously, praying that Farbauti would be able to come out on top.

 

Farbauti staggered a bit before beginning to rush towards King Eerikki, who was also running towards him as well.

 

The kings collided into each other, and Thor shuddered at the audible crack of some of their bones breaking.

 

Both kings fought for dominance, and tackled each other to the snowy ground. No one knew who would come out victorious, and Thor had to fight against his inner alpha, trying to quell the desire to go and join the fight.

 

In a last surge of perseverance and strength, Farbauti managed to overwhelm King Eerikki, clamping his maw down, and yanking his head back as hard and as fast as he could, effectively tearing out the alpha’s throat.

 

Every wolf present was silent after Farbauti killed King Eerikki, too stunned to speak. 

 

Once Farbauti whined and collapsed on the ground, the clearing broke out into  _ chaos _ , and Thor and a few military officials dodged the attacks of enraged Muspelheim soldiers, running to Farbauti’s aid.

 

The king was unconscious, and Thor knew that if he didn’t use the clotting factor in his saliva to stop the bleeding, Farbauti would die.

 

The other military officials seemed to be thinking the same thing, and began to lick at Farbauti’s wounds, thankful when the bleeding stopped.

 

Luckily, this event had been anticipated, and the wolves connected to an object that resembled a sled and a stretcher made their way forward, protected from the fire wolves by the frost wolves surrounding them. 

 

Thor and the officials shifted back into their human forms for a moment, picking up Farbauti, and carrying him over to the wolves who would drag him back.

 

They were protected by various soldiers while carrying Farbauti over, and once they placed him on the stretcher-like sled, sent the wolves dragging him off, stressing the urgency. 

 

Thor wasn’t sure if he should follow the wolves back, or try to gain control of the situation at hand. The wolves of Muspelheim were breaking tradition, and refused to submit and surrender, choosing to attack the wolves of Jötunheim with renewed passion instead.

 

Thor’s first instinct was to tell one of the military officials to go back to camp and tell Loki to alert their allies, sending over help. The last thing they needed was an invasion that they couldn’t hold back.

 

_ “Hjalti!” _ barked Thor after shifting back quickly.  _ “They’re trying to invade!” _

 

The lieutenant next to Thor growled, swiveling his head from side to side quickly, and assessing their situation.  _ “We can hold them off if we request every soldier’s help… our army is the biggest in this region.” _

 

Thor looked around him anxiously. The wolves of Muspelheim were fighting with a reckless abandon, and this concerned Thor greatly. The wolves had already lost this war per tradition, but they were all refusing to give in, and surrender.

 

_ “How do we handle this?” _

 

The lieutenant next to him growled, visibly concerned about their situation as well.  _ “We can’t risk pride being our downfall. Run back to camp, and let Loki know we need aid from our allies.” _

 

Thor nodded, rushing off and beginning to run back towards camp. 

 

He made it back in 30 minutes ‒the trip should’ve taken an hour and a half at  _ least _ ‒ and ran towards second in command. He knew that Laufey would be by Farbauti’s side until the king woke up.

 

_ “Ari! Tell Loki to request aid  _ **_immediately_ ** _! The wolves of Muspelheim refuse to surrender! They’re trying to force their way into camp!” _

 

Commander Ari looked down at Thor, eyes wide in surprise. Immediately, he turned on his heels and ran towards the secured room on camp, sending out an emergency signal, and alerting Loki to let their allies know that they needed help.

 

Thor swiftly ran back to the battlefield after the alarm rang throughout the camp, knowing that the wolves there were more than capable of making sure Muspelheim’s wolves were held back until help arrived in a few hours. 

 

He decided then that he would head back to the front lines, and help the officials of the military fight.

 

He knew he promised Loki that he would come home, but… if he didn’t do something to prevent the fire wolves from entering Jötunheim completely, then every single citizen would be in danger.

 

And Thor couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t do everything in his power to keep those wolves back.

 

* * *

 

A loud alarm blaring woke Loki up, and he shot out of bed, reaching for his laptop. 

 

His heart dropped when he realized that someone had signaled an emergency, and his hand shook when he accepted the video call, his eyes wide in a panic.

 

“Prince Loki! Call out to our allies! Muspelheim’s king has fallen, yet their wolves refuse to surrender! They’re trying to push their way into Jötunheim!”

 

Loki nodded hurriedly, opening up another window, and typing in a code that would alert Niflheim to their predicament. They were the closest ally that Jötunheim had, and after alerting them, something in Loki told him to alert Helheim as well. 

 

“It is done, Commander Ari. I’ve alerted Niflheim and Helheim. I expect updates every hour.”

 

The commander nodded, looking grim. “Your father is gravely wounded, Prince Loki. We… we are doing everything we can, but… we aren’t sure if he’ll overcome his wounds.”

 

Loki’s heart beat faster than it ever had before upon hearing this. “And my mother?”

 

“The queen is unharmed. Your mate has rushed out to the front lines to help push the fire wolves back.”

 

“ _ WHAT?!” _

 

A loud pinging let Loki know that both Niflheim and Helheim were seeking an audience with him, so he shoved his emotions down, accepting their calls.

 

“King Hymir, Ruler Hel. Jötunheim requests emergency aid. Muspelheim’s king has fallen, and his wolves refuse to surrender. Their entire army is pushing its way into our realm.”

 

The commander of Jötunheim’s army seemed to be told something by a wolf off screen, and frowned deeply, turning back towards the monitor. “Prince Loki, we’ve just been told that Svartalfheim has joined Muspelheim, and our wolves are quickly becoming overwhelmed.”

 

The King of Niflheim and Ruler of Helheim seemed extremely concerned about this news, and both let Loki know that they could get their wolves to the battlefield in three hours.

 

Loki thanked them and ended the call, reminding the commander to keep him updated.

 

A large part of him wanted to cry for the fate of his father and of his mate, but he knew that wouldn’t solve anything. 

 

Instead, he rushed down the hall to Freyr and Gerd’s suite, banging on the door. He needed them to watch the triplets while he handled running the city and keeping his realm safe from the capital.

 

Freyr came to the door half a minute later, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Loki?”

 

“Freyr, I need you and Gerd to watch the pups! There’s a risk of invasion, and I have to sound the alarm and oversee the efforts of protections! I-I can’t leave them alone!”

 

Freyr sobered quickly, and nodded. “We’ll watch them, Loki. Go.”

 

Loki thanked him and ran down the hall to his room. Each king and queen suite was fitted with an emergency button that sounded an alarm throughout the realm. It was only to be pushed in situations where the lives of citizens were in imminent risk, and alerted every official and pack leader in the realm.

 

He ran to their bedroom and broke the glass covering the button, banging his fist against it, and sounding the alarm.

 

Alarms all throughout the realm sounded immediately, and Loki grabbed his robe from the back of his bedroom door, slipping into that and his slippers before running out of the suite. He passed Freyr and Gerd in the hallway, and ran upstairs to the secured meeting room 6A.

 

He would make any and all announcements to his citizens from this room until the war had been taken control of again, and would receive hourly updates from the military officials there.

 

Loki was the first one to make it to this secured meeting room, and he sat down at the head of the table, pressing a button that overrode every electronic with a screen in his kingdom with whatever his message was, and beginning to speak.

 

“Hello, citizens of Jötunheim. I apologize for this abrupt warning, but I ask that any and all nonmilitary citizens remain  _ indoors _ . If you are a part of the military, I ask that you make your way to your nearest unit, where you will receive an update. All officials of the capital city are required to join me until this situation has been brought under control. Thank you for your patience, and please remain calm as our realm works to gain control of this situation.”

 

Loki ended the video message there, and looked up as a few officials entered the room, all of them in their night clothes and robes just like him.

 

“Prince Loki! What is the meaning of this?!”

 

Loki sighed and pursed his lips. “I’ll explain when everyone arrives. I don’t want to repeat myself.”

 

The officials present shot each other looks and sat down, waiting for the other officials to arrive.

 

The final governmental official arrived ten minutes later, and apologized, explaining that they had trouble finding someone to watch their child.

 

Loki waved his hand dismissively and began to explain the situation to the officials. “Muspelheim’s king has fallen. Their wolves refuse to surrender, and are now pushing their way into our realm. Svartalfheim has joined their efforts, so we have requested the aid of Niflheim and Helheim. Their soldiers will arrive at the battlefield in 2 hours to aid us and protect the realm. Any soldiers left in the realm who were not required to fight in this war have been sent to their units, where they will be told to gear up, and prepare to defend their packs and cities, should Muspelheim and Svartalfheim manage to push their way through.”

 

Everyone at the table had grave looks on their faces then. 

 

“And the king?”

 

“He is in grave condition. They… are not sure he will survive.”

 

Mutterings began to spread around the table, and Loki sighed, shaking his head. 

 

He would have to push his emotions to the side for now, and focus on this issue at hand. He was interim leader until his parents returned from the war, and with the threat of invasion, it was up to him to make sure he did everything in his power to prevent that.

 

* * *

 

Thor had been fighting for 3 hours, and he knew that he would keep fighting until he couldn’t fight anymore.

 

He’d given up trying to not kill any fire wolves, as they were no longer adhering to tradition. They forced him to have to choose between them dying or his family being harmed, and Thor refused to let a single wolf get past him and make their way into Jötunheim.

 

Thor had been updated by a general that help was on the way, and would be here within the hour, so he continued to fight, images of Loki and their pups and their family and their friends running through his mind.

 

He lost track of how long he’d been fighting soon after, entering a state of mind that Asgardian alphas had perfected. 

 

While under intense stress, and in situations where their lives were in danger, alpha wolves could enter a state of mind akin to that of a “berserker”, and destroy anything and everything around them.

 

Most alpha wolves could only handle fighting like this for 30 minutes, but Asgardian alphas went through intense and rigorous training throughout the first part of their lives that taught them how to fight in this mental state for hours or days at a time.

 

The strongest of Asgardian alphas could fight in this mental state for a week, if the stakes were high enough.

 

Thor was amongst the alphas of his realm that could fight in this mentality for a week, and he began to enter this headspace after learning that they would be receiving aid, determined to protect his family.

 

When wolves were in this berserker headspace, they lost track of time, the hours and the days feeling like minutes or seconds.

 

Asgardian alphas were meticulously taught to control when they entered and left this headspace, and could focus enough to only attack or kill enemies. 

 

They were the only wolves in Yggdrasil that could fight with such a reckless precision, and each wolf on the battlefield was stunned by this, not understanding how Thor could fight so strong, so hard, so  _ meticulous, _ for so long.

 

When Thor noticed that the number of fire wolves or dwarven wolves had decreased  _ dramatically _ , he began to pull out of this headspace, and looked around him, seeing one of the generals of Jötunheim approach him.

 

_ “Thor… we’ve managed to take control of Muspelheim. We can return to camp.” _

 

Thor nodded, feeling extremely fatigued.  _ “How long has it been?” _

 

_ “12 hours.” _

 

Thor snorted softly, too tired to look around him and notice the decimation that he caused.  

 

The only thing that was on his mind was making sure that everything and everyone from their side was truly safe, and that they could all return home.

 

* * *

 

During the third hour of being on standby for a potential invasion, Loki received another update on their situation.

 

Their help had arrived, and began to help push back the wolves of Muspelheim and Svartalfheim, to the relief of Jötunheim.

 

Every hour that passed bore good news, and Loki was relieved to hear that it looked as if Muspelheim and Svartalfheim wouldn’t be able to invade their realm.

 

Loki’s father had woken up, and it looked as if he would make a full recovery from his injuries, so Loki took a moment to praise the Norns, eternally grateful.

 

During the 10th hour of being on standby, Loki was alerted that Thor had single-handedly taken out a thousand wolves on his own during this time, and didn’t show signs of stopping.

 

This worried him greatly, but he was relieved that Thor was okay, and he trusted that his mate would return safely. 

 

After 12 hours of being on standby, everyone was relieved to hear that the war was over, the wolves of Niflheim, Helheim, and Jötunheim able to overwhelm and take control of the situation.

 

It would take about two weeks to clean things up, and tie up any loose ends, but the war was officially over.

 

Because Thor was still learning the ropes of being a ruler of Jötunheim, and still learning their ways, he was allowed to return back to the capital with Loki, where he would help him rule while Farbauti and Laufey handled the aftermath of the war.

 

Half of the Jötun army was returning with Thor, and the rest would return in a month, with Loki’s parents.

 

The omega could barely contain himself when he was told that Thor would be returning in eight hours, and he could hardly focus on the tasks required of him.

 

An hour before Thor was set to return, Loki released every official for 3 hours. They had been up for almost a day, and he knew that they most likely wanted to freshen up, eat, and nap for an hour or two.

 

He sped back to his suite and updated Freyr and Gerd quickly, pressing kisses against each of his children’s heads, and took a quick shower, getting dressed and snagging a snack from the kitchen.

 

He was heading to the airport to pick up Thor, and although he was supposed to make a grand speech to the mates of the wolves returning home, and remain professional and dignified, he didn’t want to.

 

He wanted to run towards Thor and jump in his arms once he saw him again, pressing his lips against his and kissing him again and  _ again _ .

 

He wanted to cry in his arms, and hug him so tight he would never let go, he wanted to feel Thor through their bond again, and he wanted to be one with the Asgardian Prince again.

 

But he was a prince.

 

And he needed to set an example.

 

He arrived at the airport soon after leaving the palace and greeted the mates who were already there. 

 

Not every mate of every soldier who was returning today could make it to the airport on such a short notice, but there was still a sizeable crowd there.

 

The planes arrived 30 minutes after Loki got to the airport, and he couldn’t stop himself from running outside to the plane that he knew Thor would be on.

 

Thor was one of the first ones to exit his plane, and his heart soared when he noticed that Loki was running towards him, tears streaming down his face.

 

Thor was sore and tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but seeing his mate again gave him the strength to rush down the stairs connected to the plane, and meet Loki halfway.

 

Loki practically  _ leaped _ into Thor’s arms, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist, and his arms around his neck, sobbing into the side of his neck.

 

Thor shushed Loki gently, running a hand through his raven black hair, and kissing his temple. 

 

Loki moved to press a deep kiss against Thor’s lips, feeling that familiar rush of their bond returning to them.

 

Although the serum given to wolves before a war blocked a bond for seven days, interacting with your mate during the end of that seven day period caused the effects to dissipate sooner than they would naturally. 

 

The overwhelming rush of having the feelings and emotions and the connection of the bond returned to them meant  _ everything _ to Thor and Loki, and they kissed each other repeatedly, finally knowing and believing that everything would be okay.

 

There was a lot of work ahead for them, but now that they were back in each other's arms, they knew it could be done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, next chapter should be out in 1-2 weeks. Thank you for reading, and giving my story a chance. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I kind of feel like Loki has been a blubbering, sobbing mess for the past two chapters. I don't regret writing him that way, because I truly feel like if he were in this situation, he would react like this, but I do recognize that I wrote him super emotional. But then again, who wouldn't be emotional when the love of your life was heading off to a stressful war and fighting on the front lines?


	12. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So sorry for my long absence! I am not a writer by any means, so I often get writer's block frequently. Usually, it only lasts for a week, but this time... this time every time I tried to write something, I didn't know what to write. But this chapter is only 5k long, as next chapter will be long, and delve back into the main plot of the story.

Loki knew what he did was unbecoming of a prince and future Luna Matriarch to two realms.

 

But right now, he didn’t care.

 

Right now, all that mattered was Thor, and his scent, and his strong embrace, and his sweet murmurings in Loki’s ear that told him that everything would be okay.

 

All that mattered was Thor being safe, and here with  _ him _ , with him and their pups and their unborn children, and he couldn't help but feel as if he wanted to remain in Thor’s arms forever. 

 

The alpha felt like a refuge for Loki, one that he was  _ certain _ he couldn’t live without again, and he continued to hold onto Thor, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Thor held onto Loki even tighter, breathing in his warm and inviting scent.

 

Loki smelled safe, he smelled like  _ home _ , he was a familiar presence that Thor had  _ craved  _ during the three months that he’d been away, and he held him like his world would fall apart if he let go, not ashamed of himself in the slightest when tears began to fall down his face as well.

 

Loki wanted nothing more than to go home with Thor, grab their pups, and nestle together in their giant bed for eternity. 

 

He prayed then that he would never have to be in a situation like this again.

 

Unfortunately, Loki knew that they needed to let go of each other and separate. He didn’t want to by any means, but he knew that all of the other spouses of the wolves sent to war were feeling just like he did a few minutes ago, and wanted to see their loved ones just as much, if not  _ more _ , than he wanted to see Thor.

 

Thor reflected these sentiments exactly through their bond, and sighed, pulling back so that he could press one last passionate kiss against Loki’s lips.

 

The pair finally separated then, and Loki lowered his legs from around Thor’s waist, putting both feet back on the ground. 

 

They stared at each other fondly for a few seconds before turning away and addressing the soldiers who were getting off of the plane.

 

Most of the soldiers had unboarded from the plane and were grabbing their things from the cargo hold of it. It was obvious that everyone was excited to see their loved ones again, so Thor squeezed Loki’s hand once before walking away, consulting the generals for a moment.

 

Once everyone was off of the plane and had their luggage, Thor and Loki led them over to the large welcome hall of the airport, stepping on the stage there and watching as they ran into the open arms of their loved ones.

 

He knew that although he was happy to have Thor back in his embrace again, there were wolves present who had lost their loved ones, and because his parents were overseeing the cleanup from the war, it was up to Thor and Loki to greet all of the wolves who lost their loved ones, and offer their condolences. 

 

It was having to do this that broke Loki’s heart.

 

It was so easy to put himself in their shoes, as he knew that he  _ could’ve _ lost Thor, and he genuinely looked into each person’s eyes with sincerity, and offered his condolences, hugging them when they needed to be hugged, and reassuring them that everything would be okay, in time.

 

It took some time for them to finish offering their condolences to the grieving loved ones who had been left behind, but Loki didn’t mind, as he wanted each and every citizen to know that he was truly thankful for their loved one’s service and that as their monarch, he  _ did _ care.

 

After he was done meeting with the wolves who lost their loved ones during this war, he and Thor made their way to the secured meeting room 6A, where other officials of their realm would be. 

 

It would be up to them both to make an announcement to all of their citizens that everything was okay and under control.

 

They sent the generals and other high ranking military officials that arrived on the same plane as Thor home, wanting them to take a break before returning to duty tomorrow morning.

 

He and Thor most likely wouldn’t return back to their suite for some time, as there were numerous things that needed to be tended to.

 

Loki didn’t care though, as his plea had been heard. Thor was safe, and back home, and to Loki, that’s all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

After 16 hours of trying to get things back to normal in their realm, Thor and Loki were relieved that everything was going according to plan. 

 

They had one final meeting with Loki’s parents and the other officials of the realm before they could return home to their suite, so although exhausted, Thor was excited to see his children again.

 

And once the final official had arrived at meeting room 6A, Loki sent a request for a video conference with his parents, wanting an update on the cleanup efforts.

 

It broke his heart to see his father so bandaged and bruised, and he had to force himself to remain in control of his emotions. He could cry later when he was in the privacy of his own home, but for now… now he had to continue to remain strong.

 

“Hello, Mother. Father.”

 

Loki’s mother seemed extremely exhausted, and it was evident on his face. “Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming to this final meeting of the day; I understand that we are all tired.”

 

“Please do not worry yourself over us.” sighed an official, waving his hand flippantly. “We are all concerned over you and the king, My Queen.”

 

Laufey smiled softly, unable to remove the sadness in his eyes. Loki knew it was because his father almost died fighting in this war. “Thank you, Elrin.” He turned to look at everyone at the table then. “An emergency meeting between all of the realms has been called. King Hreidmar’s transgression has not been forgotten, and the wolves must decide what to do about it. For now, we have our wolves, as well as the wolves of Helheim and Niflheim guarding Svartelfheim and Muspelheim until we can decide what to do with both realms.”

 

He turned to look at Loki and Thor then. “Loki, Thor? We will leave in three days to Midgard for this meeting.”

 

The pair nodded solemnly, understanding. 

 

“Everyone is to meet back in this room in five days, at 9 am JTN time. Is this understood?”

 

Every official at the table nodded.

 

“Now go home.” sighed Laufey, a gentle tinge to his voice. “Your families need you now more than ever.”

 

Laufey looked back at Loki and Thor then, staring at them fondly. “We will see you both in three days. Thor, Loki knows what to do when it comes to running the kingdom in an emergency like this, so learn from him. This will all be over soon.”

 

Thor nodded, sending out a silent prayer to the Norns for Farbauti. The wolf had nodded in and out throughout the entirety of the conversation, and Thor knew that he was fighting to hang on.

 

They waved goodbye to Loki’s parents, and dismissed every official from the meeting, leaving the room and heading back to their own suite.

 

Right now it was 6 pm, which meant it was dinner time for the pups. Thor was  _ exhausted _ , and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with his children and Loki in his arms, but the fact that he was so  _ close _ to seeing his children again gave him the energy to follow Loki through the massive palace and to their suite.

 

He could hear squeals of laughter from inside, and he felt his eyes begin to brim with tears, rushing to open the doors so that he could finally hug his children.

 

He managed to unlock their door quickly and felt himself beginning to cry once he saw his children playing on the floor with Gerd and Freyr, falling to his knees and barely managing to call out to them.

 

“‘Leista! Borr! Helblindi!”

 

The toddlers stopped what they were doing and turned towards the sound of the person calling their names, beginning to cry when they saw that it was Thor.

 

They all ran over to him at the same time, fighting to be wrapped in his embrace, and Thor held them all tight, weeping heavily.

 

The fact that he was alive, alive and well and okay and  _ safe _ , meant everything to him, and he thanked the Norns again for allowing him to see his children, when many of his comrades wouldn’t be able to.

 

The family hugged for what seemed like an eternity, and Loki found himself holding back a sob, watching the pups cry in Thor’s arms.

 

Thor managed to pick them all up and carried them all over to the couch in their living room, sitting down and laughing when each toddler scrambled to climb into his lap.

 

Shouts of “Papa!!!” and “No leave!” sounded like music to Thor’s ears, and he felt like he was on cloud nine, finally back where he belonged.

 

He took turns kissing each toddler’s face and thanked the Norns again for answering his prayers.

 

Looking up, he finally took notice of Freyr and Gerd and smiled, overjoyed to see them.

 

Freyr wiped at the corners of his eyes, thankful that his friend was okay and had returned from the war unscathed. 

 

“Norns, Thor. You sure know how to give us all a good scare.”

 

Thor laughed softly, shooting his friend a gentle smile. “It’s good to see you too, Freyr.”

 

“We’re all glad you're home, Thor.” murmured Gerd, resting a hand on Freyr’s shoulder. “We’ll give you some time alone with your family. Please let us know if you need us.”

 

“I will, Gerd. Thank you again; both of you.”

 

Freyr and Gerd both nodded, waving goodbye to the family and leaving their suite.

 

Loki walked over to the couch that Thor and their children were on once Freyr and Gerd left, and wrapped his arms around Thor and the pups, nestling into the side of Borr’s face.

 

He finally had his entire family right where he wanted them, and he couldn’t be happier.

 

Helblindi was the first to let go of Thor, and he crawled over into Loki’s lap, patting his small, round stomach. “Papa! Babies!”

 

Thor looked over at them and smiled softly, reaching his right hand out to rub Loki’s small stomach. “That’s right.”

 

These new pups were a  _ complete _ surprise to Thor, and he found himself wondering how it happened. Loki had been so adamant about not having any more children for at  _ least _ 10 years since the lifespans of werewolves were so long, so these children came as a shock to him.

 

“Loki…”

 

Loki ran a hand through Helblindi’s raven black hair, looking over at his mate. “Hm?”

 

“Loki… when I say this I do not place blame. I am just curious. But… you were so adamant about not wanting more children for at  _ least _ another decade. What happened?”

 

Loki didn’t seem to be upset by the question in the slightest, and he exhaled softly, looking down at Helblindi. The child was looking up at him with curious sage green eyes. “During the last heat we shared together… a week before you left, I was distraught. I had been  _ meticulous  _ with birth control up until then, but… the entire month before you left, I was too upset.”

 

He sighed again, and it was hard for Thor to pinpoint the omega’s mood. “I was hurting… I could only think about spending every second I could with you, and… and it honestly slipped my mind. And then you left, and a month later… I found out I was pregnant.”

 

He pressed a few kisses against Helblindi’s lips when the toddler stood up to kiss him, and smiled, looking at him fondly. “I didn’t do it because I thought you wouldn’t come home, or because I felt that I needed a piece of you with me, until you returned. I really didn’t want to get pregnant for a while Thor; the pups are so young. But I am, and there’s nothing that we can do about it.”

 

Thor sighed softly, looking down at Byleista and Borr. Both pups were staring at him, seemingly trying their best to listen to and understand Thor and Loki’s conversation. “I’m not mad, Loki. At all. I’m mostly concerned about you, and your health. You’ve been working  _ tirelessly _ … are… are they okay?”

 

Loki nodded. “I get weekly checkups from the doctor. They’re fine.”

 

Thor was relieved to hear this, and he let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Do you know what they are?”

 

Loki smiled here, nodding again. “I do; I got a blood test done. Would you like to know?”

 

“I would.”

 

“They’re a male and female omega.”

 

When Thor didn’t smile, Loki’s face and heart dropped, and he turned towards Thor, concern on his face. “What?”

 

Thor’s frown only deepened, and he sighed, leaning back into their couch and closing his eyes. “My people. I can’t help but remember we can’t all live in Jötunheim forever.”

 

Loki blinked a few times in confusion, not understanding. “What about your people, Thor?”

 

“My realm isn’t like your realm, Loki. Omegas are still very much oppressed there.” He found himself beginning to grow angry, and took in a deep breath, growing serious. 

 

He didn’t want Loki to think he was upset with him, or upset at himself, so he thought of his answer, wanting to explain it to Loki in a way that made him understand what it meant for them to be bringing in two omegas into this world, into  _ his _ realm.

 

Omegas weren’t respected or appreciated in Thor’s realm. They were meant to be seen but not heard, allowed to have an opinion, but knowing that it would never matter.

 

They weren’t allowed to become the doctors and scientists and military generals that the omegas of Loki’s realm could become. They weren’t allowed to be as outspoken or adventurous or autonomous as Loki was. 

 

They were expected to clean, to cook, to raise the children, to serve their alpha, to please their alpha, and to do all of this with a smile on their face, and no complaints on their tongue.

 

Omegas in his realm couldn’t be strong, they couldn’t be proud, they couldn’t be  _ brave _ . 

 

And it was this that scared Thor the most.

 

He explained all of this to Loki, in thinly veiled anger, a broken smile on his face.

 

Before he met Loki, he didn’t care about how the omegas in his realm were treated; he didn’t see anything wrong with it.

 

But after meeting him, and falling in love, and having kids of his own, he realized that the last thing he ever wanted was to bring children into this world that wouldn’t allow them to grow, to prosper. He wanted them to live out their dreams, and become anything they ever wanted to be and more. He wanted them to be happy, and never be told they couldn’t do something because of their secondary sex.

 

He wanted his children to have the world.

 

And he knew that as the world was right now, he didn’t want his omega children to live in it.

 

Loki took all of this with more grace than Thor expected, and he seemed to be mulling over his thoughts. Thor was able to feel anger, distaste, annoyance, and a fierce tenacity coming from Loki through their bond, and he turned towards him, shifting Byleista and Borr in his lap.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki looked up at him then, and Thor was surprised at the anger he felt directed at him.

 

“Who are you, Thor?”

 

Thor blinked in rapid succession a few times. “I-I’m sorry?”

 

“ _ Who _ are you, Thor? Are you some inept alpha who has no role or title in his realm? Are you an alpha who has no voice? One who believes that all is lost just because you’ve come across a roadblock?”

 

“Loki, what are you-”

 

“When have you  _ ever _ given up? When have you  _ ever _ looked at something and lost all hope? When have you  _ ever _ seen a situation and decided that there is nothing you can do?”

 

Thor was silent, so Loki continued his barrage on him. “You act as if you aren’t a prince or a future king. You act as if people can’t change, as if policies and hearts and laws and ways of life can’t change. I’ve never known you to give up, and I’ve never known you to lose all hope. You  _ promised _ that you’d come home so that you could love and protect all of us.  _ All _ of us. And now you act as if all is lost?” He shook his head then, and Thor was almost crushed by the weight of Loki’s disappointment, knowing that everything the omega said was true.

 

Loki had every right to be upset, and Thor began to feel guilty about his fears and confessions. 

 

The past three months had been hard for him, but… that wasn’t an excuse.

 

And he was stressed out about their life, but… that didn’t justify his fears either.

 

For some reason, he felt the desire to get angry at Loki for being angry with him, but… he wouldn’t go down that road. 

 

It was wrong, and… he was better than that.

 

“... Forgive me, Loki. Even I am not always strong.”

 

The anger fell from Loki’s face at this confession, and he scooted closer, reaching out to take Thor’s face. “Thor. I don’t mean to make you feel as if you can’t be strong. But I don’t want you accepting defeat and giving up on us and  _ yourself _ so easily, Thor.”

 

He stared deep into Thor’s eye, wanting him to understand that the last thing he wanted was Thor giving up on himself. “You’re too strong, Thor. Too strong to ever feel as if you can’t accomplish anything you’ve ever put your mind to.”

 

His gaze softened then. “I understand how scary it is… knowing that these pups will be growing up in a society that will tell them they can’t do something or be something. It is  _ very _ scary. But we can  _ change _ that Thor! Together! You don’t have to do this on your own.” He pressed a warm kiss against Thor’s lips. “Okay?”

 

Thor smiled softly, knowing that Loki only wanted him to realize that things weren’t always hopeless and that together, things could change.

 

The ways of old were not always set in stone.

 

* * *

 

Loki and Thor decided to bring the pups along to Midgard for the emergency meeting of the realms, making sure to have their nannies as well.

 

They wanted the pups to experience Midgard, and see the world for what it was, for what it could  _ be _ . They would most likely be sent to Asgard in a year or two, so Loki wanted his children to be raised with a strong foundation. He wanted them to have open hearts and open minds from an early age, and didn’t want them to think they were any better than any other being because of their sex or status in this world.

 

Three days after Thor’s return to Jötunheim, the royal family flew to Midgard, arriving to the realm’s peace hall, and checking into one of the many royal suites.

 

The triplets were knocked  _ out _ by the time they arrived in their room, so Thor and Loki changed them into their night clothes, and put them to bed before changing into night clothes themselves, and falling asleep.

 

They woke up and met Loki’s parents at their suite after getting ready, greeting them solemnly. 

 

Loki was relieved to see that his father was healing nicely ‒the king was now walking on his own‒ but was alarmed to see that he had so many bandages and so much gauze wrapped around his wounds. 

 

He thanked the Norns every second he could that his entire family returned from the war. 

 

He knew other wolves were not as lucky.

 

The Royals made their way to the grand meeting hall and were surprised to see that everyone had arrived so early.

 

As usual, the only one missing and running late was the Ruler of Helheim, Hel.

 

Svartelfheim’s king was also not present. Instead, he was being held prisoner in Jötunheim, far from anyone or anything until his fate was decided today. 

 

Thor and Loki both nodded at Thor’s parents and the rest of the royals present, before taking their seats.

 

After 10 minutes of waiting, Helheim’s ruler finally arrived, and apologized, sitting down so that Njörd could begin the meeting.

 

“Hello, everyone. I am deeply troubled to announce that the war between Jötunheim and Muspelheim took a turn for the worse three days ago. After Jötunheim won the war, Muspelheim refused to stop fighting. While this is frowned upon, it is certainly understandable, and I have no doubt that Jötunheim would’ve done the same if they had lost this war. But we are not here today to speak of this. We are here today because Svartelfheim illegally ran to the aid of Muspelheim after the realm lost, in an attempt to change the tides of war, and invade Jötunheim. We must decide his punishment.”

 

The royalty of Yggdrasil began to murmur amongst themselves, troubled deeply by this news.

 

“Because Farbauti and Laufey declared their intentions to take control over Muspelheim if they won the war, we are also here to decide what is to be done with the realm, as there are no surviving kin of noble blood. 

 

King Hymir of Niflheim sighed, a deep set frown on his face. “This is troubling news indeed…”

 

“King Hreidmar knew the consequences of joining into a war illegally. This also means that he accepted any punishment the second he made the decision to do this.” murmured Hel, looking around at everyone. 

 

King Bjarti of Alfheim frowned. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

 

“I am suggesting that we apply the harshest punishment possible. An example must be made to everyone.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, not believing what she was suggesting. “Norns… are you saying that we should eradicate his entire lineage?!”

 

Hel nodded definitively. “I am.”

 

Murmuring around the table were heard then, everyone feeling split on the issue.

 

Werewolves had numerous, archaic laws that they all agreed to not apply to their subjects or each other unless a situation called for it.

 

To suggest that an entire lineage be killed was a  _ steep _ punishment, and Loki felt himself growing sick, imagining the dozens of people that would be killed if they did this; children included.

 

Laufey seemed to mirror these thoughts exactly, and shook his head, interjecting throughout the outcries of the other wolves. “No. No, no.  _ No _ . We are  _ not _ killing innocent children because their idiotic relative decided to this. The  _ only _ one who should be punished is Hreidmar! His subjects are innocent until they do something of their own volition, and so are Hreidmar’s relatives!”

 

Alfheim and Vanaheim’s kings both agreed with him, nodding their heads. 

 

Niflheim’s king seemed to be agreeing with Hel though, and sat forward in his chair. “Well wait a minute. Let’s look at this as objectively as possible. We have rules that keep this society together. And this has been done before, and it  _ can _ be done again.”

 

“The children have no  _ part _ in this!” argued King Bjarti, shaking his head. “I refuse to vote on such a barbaric and archaic act.”

 

Hel looked around the room, understanding that if they didn’t come to a unanimous decision on  _ something _ , nothing would get resolved.

 

“Fine. So we only decide to kill Hreidmar. That doesn’t solve the issue of his descendants fighting in his honor over his death. We have  _ two _ realms full of wolves that want the royalty of Jötunheim  _ dead _ . Something needs to be done.”

 

“We will handle this like we handled the Great Panic, 70 years ago,” sighed Odin, speaking for the first time. “All citizens of both Svartelfheim and Muspelheim will be notified that if they do anything to harm the crown of any realm, they will be punished.”

 

The wolves were silent for some time before Vanaheim’s king spoke up. “They punished the families of dissenters during the Great Panic, Odin… are you suggesting we do the same?”

 

“Aye.” sighed Odin, growing serious. “It does not sit well with my heart but… wolves will be less likely to start riots or movements against what the ruling realms of Yggdrasil have implemented if there is steep, collateral damage. No one shall be killed, but… the punishments must be swift, and they must be harsh. I am certain that no one wants another war.”

 

Each king and queen didn’t want to admit it, but they knew that Odin was right.

 

Muspelheim’s people were angry, and would revolt against any and all attempts to take control of their realm. They couldn’t allow them to wreak havoc on the “peace” that the rulers on Yggdrasil have worked so hard to mantain.

 

Things would be even worse if Svartelfheim decided to revolt once it was learned that their king would be punished with death, and if those two realms joined together, this could turn into another world war.

 

And none of them wanted that.

 

What Odin was suggesting was harsh, and it tore everyone up inside, knowing that innocent people would be punished for the actions of a few, but… they didn’t have many other choices. 

 

Their hands were tied.

 

“Now hold on,” interjected Loki, sitting forward. “We’re forgetting something extremely important. What about building resentment towards the crown? The relatives of those who are punished for the actions of a few will no doubt resent royalty for allowing their unwarranted suffering.”

 

“You would think so, Son,” answered Odin. “But history has shown us that this rarely happens.” He sighed then, explaining further. “Werewolves and humans were not so different. One thing we shared was our propensity to gravitate towards having distinct, set groups that represent “family”.”

 

Loki frowned, not understanding. “I… I don’t understand, Father.”

 

“Packs mean everything to a wolf. And like a pack, humans believed in the family unit, which then broadened to encompass a neighborhood, a city, a district, a country even. Anyone who put any of those “families” in jeopardy was met with scorn and it led to them turning on each other. And it will be the same with the wolves. Anyone who puts their pack in intentional harm's way will be met with retribution from their pack, and they will turn on each other. Such is the nature of beings.”

 

Loki was still a bit confused, but the more he analyzed it, the more he understood.  

 

“I understand, Father. Thank you.”

 

Odin nodded, looking at the rest of the rulers. “I understand that this is harsh. And it won’t be forever. But for today, it is  _ necessary.” _

 

The rulers seemed to come to an agreement here and began to draft out different punishments for different crimes or transgressions against any crown, for the near future. 

 

The meeting amongst the kings lasted no longer than 5 hours and after its conclusion, Loki and Thor led Frigga and Odin back to their suite, wanting them to see the pups. 

 

The children were happy to see their grandparents and ran over to them, each pup vying for their affection. 

 

Hugs and kisses were passed around before the group sat down in the living room of the suite to talk.

 

Loki knew that this would most likely be about when they were set to go to Asgard, and found himself feeling a mixture of dread and fiery determination to change certain ideas about the realm. He knew it was impossible to change things overnight, and he knew that everyone wouldn’t want to change their way of life, but what he wanted was to give the omegas of Thor’s realm a  _ choice. _

 

“I can’t help but notice you are carrying life, Son.”

 

Loki nodded at Frigga. “Twins.”

 

Frigga widened her eyes slightly. “The tenacity of western omegas amazes me. You carry such large litters to term.”

 

Loki laughed softly, amused. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

“Have you enjoyed your time in Jötunheim, Son?”

 

Thor looked over at his father. “Yes, Father.”

 

“I understand that Jötunheim is in turmoil, and it would not be wise for me to request that you and your family return to Asgard. But it has been three years since it was declared that an omega from each pack in Jötunheim would be mated to an alpha from each pack in Asgard. Because of this, we have decided to send our alphas to Jötunheim for three years. Pack leaders who have been chosen to mate to those of Jötunheim will be instructed by both you and Loki on adjusting to their new life. The Lunas who have been chosen to mate to those of Asgard will also be taught by you and Loki on adjusting to their new lives, and what will be expected of them.”

 

Loki blinked in rapid succession and frowned, processing this. There were anywhere from 500,000 to 550,000 packs in each realm, so to have an influx of at  _ least _ 500,000 people in his realm was a lot, and he realized that many accommodations would have to be made to make this move smoothly.

 

“Your parents and I drafted what we desired to have done before you were both mated. The only thing you will have to do is spend the next 6 months educating the pack leaders on each other's cultures so that they can educate those of their packs. This education will be split up into a brief session, which is then followed by a long-term session two months later that shall last for 4 months.”

 

Loki knew then that it would most likely be organized so that they could educate the pack leaders of each district, who would then educate their packs. It would be a long and arduous process, but it could be done.

 

“Loki. You and Thor will be required to travel Jötunheim for the month educating everyone briefly, so they know what to expect, as I mentioned previously. You will each make a  _ quick _ trip to Asgard, where you will do the same thing, for the same amount of time, before your return. The alphas will be sent to live in Jötunheim in droves and will remain for 3 years. After this,  _ all _ of you will return to Asgard. Is this understood?”

 

Loki and Thor both nodded. It would be a  _ lot _ of work to try and make each future mated pair come to an understanding, but if it happened to them, then it could happen to anyone. 

 

Everyone just had to be willing to try.

 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure when I will have the next chapter out, as I start a new full-time job on the 15th of October, and I am also in school halftime, so I'll have to write around that. 
> 
> I am still unsure of the direction I want to take this story, but I do find myself wanting to explore the pack dynamics and ways of life in Asgard, because I've done it for Jotunheim. I expect them to be in Asgard for a few chapters after the next chapter I post, which will be chapter 13. 
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see in the story that you haven't seen yet, please don't hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> Thank you again for your continuous support everyone. \
> 
> <3


	13. Our First Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> First things first, I do apologize for my long absence. While starting a new job, I was also hospitalized 3 times in November. I am a bit better now, and found some free time, so here is chapter 13.
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This is a very... heartbreaking and graphic chapter. I hate to spoil it, but... there is the tag of miscarriage in this chapter. It is... is pretty detailed, in my opinion... and... honestly, I did cry while writing it. I'm pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but if miscarriage is a trigger for you, please please PLEASE do NOT read the first half of this chapter. 
> 
> Your mental health always is, and always will be, more important. 
> 
> IF of course, you want to read the miscarriage scene, and you want to sob horribly like I did, then read it while listening to "1953 by Olafur Arnolds". Here's the link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grXrvUt1vTw
> 
> Again, miscarriage scene ahead, tread with caution, read at your own risk.

The month after Jötunheim’s war with Muspelheim was spent repairing the land ravaged by the war, attempting to organize recovery efforts, and doing damage control for their realm and Muspelheim in an attempt to get everything back to how things were before the war.

 

Muspelheim still didn’t have a ruler, as every political and military official in Muspelheim were forced to step down and be jailed by order of Loki’s parents; these officials  _ were  _ a large part of the reason as to why this war occurred in the first place. 

 

Loki’s parents decided that they would remain in control of Muspelheim for 50 years, before allowing them to return to being an autonomous realm again. In the meantime, they were hoping to find a replacement for every official in Muspelheim. It would be impossible to be in charge of the realm with just Jötunheim’s current officials. 

 

Loki and Thor thankfully weren’t going to be sent to rule over Muspelheim ‒it was too risky, especially when one kept the fact that Thor  _ was _ the one who killed their prince, in mind‒ so they were also on the hunt for a new royal family to help rule Muspelheim. 

 

Laufey and Farbauti were too busy ruling their own realm to run Muspelheim with the intense detail and attention that ruling a realm required, so instilling a new royal family in Muspelheim would make things much easier on the pair. Of course, this new royal family wouldn’t be allowed to make major decisions without approval from Jötunheim.

 

Loki and Thor were thrust back into their royal duties during this month as well, and it hurt them both to be separated from the triplets for so long each day. 

The triplets had spent the last 4 months of their lives being away from Thor and Loki each day for at  _ least _ 12 hours, and the pair knew that this wasn’t healthy for them. 

 

Luckily, their trip around Jötunheim and Asgard would allow them to spend more time with their children, and make up for the time that had been lost.

 

Their first city in Jötunheim that they would be attending would, of course, be the capital. 36 Lunas would be attending this meeting and would educate their corresponding packs about everything Thor and Loki taught them. 

 

They would then make their way around Jötunheim, educating every Luna that was to be married off, so that each Luna could then educate their corresponding packs about what to expect when mating and bonding with an Asgardian Alpha.

 

Loki and Thor would be taking turns throughout each class, and the children would be allowed to wander around the class or remain in Thor and Loki’s arms.

 

The pair believed that it was best that they saw that a bond like this could  _ work _ if everyone involved believed that it would. And children produced from this bond would help make everything they were learning more tangible. It would be easier for the Lunas to accept their new lives with children around to play with and entertain.

 

Loki was currently four months along now, and knew that he was only carrying on with this pregnancy through the strength of the Norns.

 

He had been under so much strain and stress and  _ pressure  _ lately, so he was extremely worried over the health of the pups that he carried.  

 

And unfortunately, he had every right to be.

 

The night before Loki and Thor were set to host the education class for the Lunas of Jötunheim’s capital was a night that would be forever etched into their minds and hearts, and… it was the second time in Loki’s life where he blamed himself for being too weak, and unable to save those that he loved.

 

The night started out like any other night, and Loki wasn’t concerned in the slightest.

 

They laid the triplets down to sleep for the night, and returned to their room early, trying to fall asleep shortly after.

 

It seemed like Thor was having trouble falling asleep tonight, and he kept tossing and turning in bed, which made it hard for Loki to stay asleep. He felt an annoying cramping sensation in his lower abdomen and an almost  _ unbearable _ pressure building from within, but he ignored it, trying his best to fall asleep. He’d been feeling these sensations all day, but attributed it to stress, and made a mental note to take a long bath in the morning to relax.

 

They had a busy day tomorrow since they were going to educate the Lunas of the capital city, so he was hoping that he’d be able to get enough rest.

 

Of course, with Thor tossing and turning and  _ sighing  _ in bed every 5 seconds, Loki wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon.

 

When he heard Thor sigh for the  _ fifth _ time within a 30 second period, Loki had had enough.

 

Growling in frustration and sitting up in bed, he shot a fearsome glare Thor’s way. “Stop! Why do you keep  _ moving _ ?”

 

Thor closed his eyes and frowned, pulling Loki into his arms. “I can’t fall asleep, Loki. My mind and heart are full of this…  _ unshakable _ sense of trepidation.”

 

Loki closed his eyes as well to lean against the headboard of their bed, letting out a deep breath. “What has you feeling fearful? Muspelheim cannot and will not do anything to harm anyone, any longer. Unless another realm decides to wage war on us, we’re safe.”

 

Thor was silent for a moment. “That’s not who I’m worried about.”

 

Loki could feel Thor’s underlying concern for their unborn children then, and frowned, Thor’s overwhelming concern spilling over into him through their bond. 

 

He had been extremely stressed lately and had immense pressure on him as a royal. The situations that he had been placed in within the last few months were more than enough to cause a simpler man to go mad.

 

The omega tried his best to not think on it then. 

 

The thought of losing the children he carried was something that he couldn’t bring himself to think of, something he couldn’t  _ imagine _ , and he shook his head, refusing to even think that thought into existence. 

 

Thor sensed Loki’s worry and moved to nestle his face against his small round stomach, breathing in Loki’s comforting scent. “I don’t mean to worry you. I’m sorry, love.”

 

Loki began to run his lithe fingers through Thor’s hair, unable to shake the dread that was now coursing through him.

 

He loved his life, but sometimes… sometimes he wished he could just walk away from the responsibility and leave it all behind.

 

He felt this sentiment in Thor as well because of their bond and laughed softly, a gentle smile on his face. “I say we allow ourselves to feel sorry about our predicament for the rest of the night, Thor. And then in the morning… we accept that this is our life, and immense responsibility will always be a part of it. What do you think?”

 

Hearing this put a gentle smile on Thor’s face too. “As long as I’m allowed to keep you in my arms.”

 

Loki’s smile grew, and he felt that familiar feeling of warmth and love spread throughout his chest.

 

“I love you.”

 

Thor pressed a warm kiss against Loki’s stomach. “I love you too.”

 

Loki frowned slightly when Thor said this, the cramping he had been feeling all day only intensifying. 

 

Shifting in bed carefully, he realized then that he felt something that he shouldn’t be feeling, and froze, stiffening in Thor’s arms.

 

Thor sensed the panic rising in Loki through their bond, and sat up hurriedly as well, running his eyes up and along Loki’s body in an attempt to assess what was wrong.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki instead clutched at his stomach and cried out, hunching over in pain. “Ng!”

 

“Loki, what’s wrong?!”

 

“I-I don’t know! C-Call the doctor!” Loki gritted out, trying to stay as calm as possible and breathe. 

 

He refused to think about worst case scenarios right now.

 

Reaching over Loki to grab his phone, he pressed the button that was automatically registered as the doctor’s number on speed dial, and put the phone on speaker, trying to keep a watchful eye on Loki.

 

The omega had his left hand on his stomach, his right clutching at the bed sheets so tight that his knuckles were white. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Loki’s temple, and Thor could tell through their bond that Loki was in immense pain.

 

After ringing a few times, Loki’s doctor finally answered her phone, yawning out a greeting.

 

“Doctor, something is wrong with Loki. Please hurry.”

 

Loki’s doctor let them know that she’d be there in 10 minutes, and advised that Loki remain calm, and to try and breathe deeply.

 

Loki grunted and felt tears begin to brim in his eyes at the stark realization of what the exact pain he was feeling, was.

 

The intense cramping in this moment felt exactly like mild to moderate contractions, and… he didn’t have to stand up or move off of the bed to know that he was bleeding.

 

A choked sob left him once he noticed the bed sheets beginning to soak with blood. He realized that he was most likely losing the children, and he hunched over even more as if this would help protect them and keep them inside, the irrational side of his mind beginning to beg the Norns to not do this to him.

 

He couldn’t lose his pups.

 

Thor knew exactly what Loki thought was happening, and his fears were confirmed when he looked down at the sheets below Loki, and saw them stained with blood.

 

He didn’t know what to do or how to react, and he was scared to pull Loki into his arms and move him, a small part of him wanting to hope that if Loki just stayed still, nothing bad would happen, and the children could be saved.

 

A larger part of him though, knew that this could not be.

 

He’d researched some information about miscarriages when he returned home from the war, so that he would know the signs to look for in Loki in case it ever happened.

 

And one of the things he learned was that there was no way to stop the process once it began.

 

It was inevitable. 

 

The pair remained quiet in their massive bed until the doctor came into their room, stoned faced and heartbroken. It was as if they were existing in a twilight zone. 

 

One where they were scared out of their minds, and too  _ terrified _ to accept reality… one where they had no choice but to cling onto the futile hope that somehow, someway, the pups would be okay.

 

The pair refused to acknowledge the reality of the situation at this moment, knowing that accepting it would break them.

 

If they could cling onto the minute  _ hope _ that something,  _ anything _ could be done, then for just a bit longer they wouldn’t have to accept this horrible fate that the Norns bestowed upon them. 

 

Loki couldn’t look up at his doctor when she entered the room, unwilling and unable to meet her concerned gaze.

 

He could tell that she was trying to mitigate her pheromones in an attempt to not worry him, but… once she saw the blood, Loki could smell the crushing defeat and heartbreak that began to emanate from her.

 

She carefully sat down on their bed and placed a gentle hand against Loki’s thigh, noticing that his eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears.

 

“How long have you been feeling this way, Loki?”

 

Loki sniffed, a few tears finally falling from his eyes and making their way down his cheeks. “All day.”

 

His voice was quiet; desolate of any emotion.

 

Looking down at Loki again, his doctor sighed, opening her bag and pulling out a pair of gloves. “Please let me examine you, Prince Loki.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, thankful when Thor moved to help him lie on his back.

 

The impromptu exam took no longer than 5 minutes, and at the end of it, Loki and Thor were just waiting to hear those foreboding words. 

 

Loki’s doctor looked at the pair softly, extreme concern in her eyes. “My Prince… Prince Thor… I… I’m sorry. But there is nothing I can do. Prince Loki… you are currently miscarrying.”

 

Miscarriage.

 

Loki thought that hearing that word would make him feel broken inside. He thought that hearing that word would make him sob, and break down, and lose himself.

 

But right now, he just felt numb.

 

He hadn’t felt this way since his brothers passed away, and… and to hear that for the second time in his life, his weakness caused him to lose those that he loved most, felt like a nail in the coffin.

 

All he could do was stare at the comforter in front of him, tear after tear falling from his eyes. 

 

He could feel through their bond that Thor was no better, and to feel the crushing guilt and heartbreak coming from his mate was almost enough to cause Loki to go mad.

 

He almost didn’t register what his doctor said then, and he didn’t know how he found the strength to look her in the eyes.

 

“Prince Loki… the pups seemed fully intact. Because of this, it is not medically necessary for you to experience this process in the clinics. When the pups have been passed, please call me.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and nodded slowly again, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stifle a sob. “Thank you.”

 

He didn’t move until his doctor had left the room, and wiped at his eyes with shaky hands.

 

“Help me to the bathroom please, Thor.”

 

His alpha sniffed and wiped at his own eyes, nodding. Silently, Thor got out of bed and walked over to Loki’s side, helping him stand up and wrapping a stabilizing arm around his waist.

 

He didn’t ask him to, but Thor remained with him the entire time the pups were passed, standing against one of the countertops, eyes closed, and silent tears falling down his face.

 

It hurt Loki to know that this hurt Thor just as much as it was hurting him, and he wondered what was wrong with him.

 

Why did he feel so numb?

 

He felt like any heart and soul that he had left at this moment were stripped away when he stood up and saw the pups.

 

Trying to clean himself as best as he could, Loki asked Thor to bring him a few towels, and sniffed, his eyes pooling with more tears.

 

Thor did as he asked, and watched as Loki picked up the miscarried pups, placing them onto one of the numerous towels that Thor brought over.

 

They were so small.

 

Loki held one pup in the palm of his hand and closed it, bringing it to his heart and letting out a broken sob.

 

The tears and the emotions that he felt were so hard to express earlier suddenly flowed free, and he began to wail and keen over the loss of his pups, who never got the chance to live in this world.

 

Thor collapsed onto the ground next to Loki and pulled him into his arms, feeling himself beginning weep as well.

 

“I lost our pups, Thor!” sobbed Loki, barely able to form words. “I-I’m so s-s-sorry!”

 

Thor squeezed his eyes shut and took in a shuddering breath, holding Loki tighter. “It’s not your fault, Loki.”

 

This seemed to break Loki even more, and his tears fell faster, his crying only becoming more erratic as he clutched the small pup in his hands. “I-I lost our pups, Alpha! Our pups are  _ gone _ ! I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“I shouldn’t have worked so hard, I should’ve  _ listened _ to you when you a-a-asked me to take a break, I-I should of-”

 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence, overcome by grief, shame, and guilt. He could only repeat “my pups are gone!” over and over like a broken record, unable and  _ unwilling _ to accept that his pups were no longer living.

 

And he couldn’t stop telling himself that this was all his fault.

 

“I wanted my pups, Alpha! I wanted every single one! I didn’t want them to die!” he wailed, becoming unconsolable in Thor’s arms. “I wanted them! I wanted them!”

 

Hearing Loki’s broken confessions  _ killed _ Thor, and he wasn’t able to stop the wretched cry that fell from his lips. “I-I know, Omega. I know. I wanted them too.”

 

Loki continued to wail in Thor’s arms, beginning to hyperventilate as the  _ crushing  _ truth set in. “I-I-I w-w-want-t-ed t-the-m-, A-Alpha-a-a!”

 

“I-I know, Omega,” wept Thor, picking up the second pup reverently. They were so small, so  _ undeserving _ , and it broke Thor inside, knowing that these pups would never grow up. They would never get to hear the laughter of these pups. They would never get to hold these pups again. They would never be able to tell them goodnight, they would never be able to kiss away their pain, and they wouldn’t be able to see their pups grow up and blossom into the fine omegas that they knew they could be.

 

Their pups were gone.

 

The pair remained there on the floor of their bathroom for over an hour, sobbing into each other’s arms, and holding their pups.

 

Loki wished that he had no more tears left in him to shed, but… that wasn’t true. He couldn’t accept that his pups were gone, that they were no longer growing inside of him, that he had failed as a parent, and although he knew that sooner or later, he would have to bury their pups, he couldn’t bring himself to stand up and call the doctor.

 

“I can’t do this, Alpha.” he whispered, staring at his pup. “I can’t.”

 

Thor opened his palm to stare at the pup in his hand as well. 

 

He could not articulate the sorrow in his soul.

 

The pair ended up staying on the floor of their bathroom until sunrise, and knew then that they could not stay here any longer.

 

The triplets would be up in a few hours, and they needed to send word that the educational class was canceled.

 

They also needed to bury the pups and… and say their final goodbyes.

 

“I want to name them, before…” Loki choked out, unable to even finish his sentence.

 

Thor nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall of the bathroom. “I… planned on asking you in the morning, if you liked the names Dyri and Catherine.”

 

Loki stifled another sob, taking in a shuddering breath. “Those are good names.”

 

Catherine meant pure or precious, and Dyri meant dear or precious as well.

 

They were fitting names for these pups.

 

Sniffing, Thor moved to hand Loki the pup in his hand. “I’m… I’m going to get your parents, and ask Freyr and Gerd to watch the triplets.”

 

Loki took the second pup and brought it to his heart as well, the energy to sob and wail no longer there. “Okay.”

 

Loki could only cry silent tears when Thor left him, and the only words that left him were “I’m so sorry!” over and over again.

 

These pups deserved so much greater, so much  _ better _ than him, and he couldn’t stop crying, knowing that he would never be able to hug these pups or kiss them again.

 

They were gone forever

 

And it was all his fault.

 

He was a monster.

 

He couldn’t understand why the Norns did this to him and Thor, why they would do it to these innocent  _ pups _ , and he felt so  _ angry _ !

 

_ None _ of this would’ve happened if Loki hadn’t charged forward that day in the woods. Thor wouldn’t have lost his eye, their realm wouldn’t have gone to war, and his beautiful pups wouldn’t have passed.

 

Loki collapsed completely against the tiles of their bathroom floor then, gut-wrenching sobs forcing themselves out of him from deep within. 

 

He felt so  _ robbed _ in this moment, and he couldn’t stop the tears, the fact that these children would never know life because of him, too unbearable. 

 

Although it was a  _ very _ inconvenient time to get pregnant, that hadn’t meant that he didn’t want these pups, and he curled up into a fetal position on the floor, his children in both hands, close to his heart.

 

It seemed like an eternity before Thor returned with his parents, and when the King and Queen entered the master bathroom, Loki was unable to even look up or  _ move _ because of the grief in his heart.

 

He heard his mother sniff then, and felt his warm hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Loki, baby?”

 

A garbled sound left Loki’s throat when he heard the heartbreak in his mother’s voice. “My pups are gone, Mother!”

 

Laufey sniffed, moving to sit on the ground next to Loki. “I’m so sorry, Loki.”

 

“I wanted them, Mother.”

 

Laufey sniffed again, his voice wobbling. “I-I know, Loki.”

 

The Queen pulled Loki up and into his arms, placing multiple kisses against his brow. “I know you wanted them, baby. I know you wanted them.”

 

Loki let out another garbled sound, minute tremors beginning to rack through his body. “I can’t let them go, Mother!”

 

Laufey kissed Loki’s brow again and began to rock with him in his arms, trying to not sob. “I know, baby, I know.”

 

Loki’s father cleared his throat, and Loki saw that his father had unshed tears in his eyes when he looked up at him. “Loki… your doctor is here.”

 

A loud wail left Loki’s lips when he realized that this meant he would have to give her the pups, and he curled up even tighter, shaking his head fiercely. “NO!”

 

“Loki-”

 

“No! You’re not taking my pups from me!”

 

“L-”

 

“I SAID NO!” screamed Loki, snarling at his father. “NO!”

 

Thor closed his eyes and took in a deep, shaky breath. He felt exactly like Loki did in this moment, and wished that they could remain on the floor of this bathroom for as long as they needed, until they were ready to say goodbye.

 

But they had been here for almost 6 hours, and it was time to say goodbye.

 

He knew that Loki could feel this sentiment inside of him because of their bond, and wasn’t surprised when Loki began to sob even heavier.

 

“I can’t let them  _ go _ , Alpha!”

 

Thor was too overcome with grief to speak, and remained silent, finding himself breaking down again. 

 

He fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands, wishing that it didn’t have to be this way.

 

He wished they could rewind time, back to before the war, back to before all of this.

 

He wished that his children could've lived, and he wished that he and Loki didn’t have to go through this.

 

But there was nothing they could do.

 

They were here.

 

And they could only try their best to make it through, together.

 

He shared these emotions and sentiments with Loki through their bond, wanting the omega to know that this was  _ just _ as hard for him.

 

It seemed that Loki accepted this truth then, that nothing could be done, and they truly had to say goodbye. 

 

He closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath, nodding forcibly. 

 

His doctor walked over to him with medical blankets and containers, and gently took the pups from his hands, placing them on the blankets in the small containers.

 

He thought he would scream and put up a fight when his doctor took the pups away, but all he could do was cry.

 

A part of his heart died then.

 

And he knew that it would never heal.

 

He remained on the bathroom floor in his mother’s arms once the pups were gone, not understanding how he was still alive. 

 

The pain in his heart was so  _ visceral _ , and it was only amplified by the pain that was mirrored in Thor’s heart.

 

They pair accepted then that although they might heal, their hearts would never be the same.

 

A piece of them would always belong to Catherine and Dyri.

 

* * *

 

After the twins were taken away, Loki’s mother helped clean him up before his next examination. 

 

Once it was determined that Loki’s body had successfully miscarried, he was told to remain off of his feet for a week.

 

They buried the pups on the same plot of land that Loki’s brothers had been buried the next day, and let it be known that the education classes were to be suspended indefinitely.

 

The kingdom went into an unofficial day of mourning for their loss of the unborn royal twins when it was announced that they had been miscarried, and for the rest of the week, rain fell from the grayest clouds imaginable.

 

Loki couldn’t get out of bed the entire first week after the miscarriage, the pain in his heart too overwhelming.

 

He had all of the mirrors in their room and bathroom covered by the servants, as he didn’t want to see his small round stomach, and be reminded that it no longer carried life.

 

He didn’t eat more than a few bites a day, and didn’t sleep, opting to stare out of the window of he and Thor’s room.

 

Thor was able to at least help their nannies care for the children during this week, and would often let the toddlers sleep in the bed with them at night instead of in their own rooms, hoping that this would make Loki feel better.

 

And although it did, it was also very painful. Seeing his children and hugging them and giving them love only reminded him of the children he buried that would never be able to experience this.

 

He often wondered during that first week if Catherine and Dyri knew just how much they were loved.

 

He wondered if they knew that he never thought they were a burden.

 

He wondered if they knew that every day that passed by without them was  _ hell _ for him, and… most of all, he wondered if they forgave him.

 

He spent many hours repeating apology after broken apology to them, hoping that somehow, some way, they heard him, and forgave him.

 

Forgave him for not being strong. For not resting enough. For pressing on, when he should’ve quit.

 

He hoped they forgave him for being the reason that they were no longer here, and… by the end of the last night of the week, Loki found himself asking his brothers to watch over the children for him in Valhalla.

 

He knew that they were now there too.

 

* * *

 

Two months went by before Thor and Loki returned to their royal duties.

 

The triplets celebrated their second birthday last week, and by then, Loki felt that he was personally well enough to begin to immerse himself into his royal duties again.

 

Thor returned to his royal duties a month before Loki, helping the omega’s parents with running the kingdom.

 

Thankfully, no one was upset or angry with Loki for needing two months to mentally recover.

 

The kingdom understood and… no one understood better than the King or Queen themselves. 

 

He had been shutting himself away ever since he lost the pups, not wanting the triplets around anyone but family.

 

He became irrational during that two month period, and began to think that something would happen to the triplets if they were out of his sight.

 

Fortunately, the kingdom of Jötunheim was very open about mental health, and encouraged its citizens to take care of every single aspect of their health.

 

So after therapy appointments twice a week for that two month period, Loki finally felt that he was ready to begin working again.

 

The education class was set to occur in a few hours, and would be a 12 hour class, with 45 minute breaks every 4 hours.

 

Their family would travel around Jötunheim for the next month educating every pack Luna that was meant to be married off, so that they could prepare the omegas in their packs for marriage to the alphas of Asgard.

 

Fortunately, Thor had become very popular amongst the citizens of Jötunheim in the past three years, so the Lunas present held no negative feelings about him. 

 

They enjoyed his vibrant and strong personality and admired his ability to see everything to its end, no matter how hard.

 

Their class started at 7 am, and was held in one of the palace meeting rooms. 

 

Loki thought it would be nice if they all ate breakfast together before beginning the class to break the ice, and after they were done eating, began instruction.

 

Byleista was currently running around the room, taking turns being held by everyone, and loving absolutely every single  _ second _ of it.

 

Helblindi was in Loki’s arms asleep, the poor thing. He wasn’t a morning person in the slightest. 

 

And Borr was relaxing in Thor’s arms, looking around at everyone shyly. He was still nervous around strangers, and always sought the comfort of his parents’ arms around them.

 

Looking around at everyone, Loki smiled, and pressed a warm kiss against Helblindi’s cheek when the toddler called out to him. “Hello, everyone. Thank you for meeting us here today for a  _ very _ brief introduction to Asgardian culture, and what to expect in the months coming forward, before you are all mated in six months.”

 

He noticed that each of them seemed a bit bothered that they would be mated so soon in the near future, and understood where they were coming from completely. 

 

He had only had a month to prepare before he mated himself to Thor, so he considered these omegas very lucky. 

 

“First and foremost, I will say this; I can understand your concern. And it’s  _ normal _ . Something like an arranged mating and bond is almost unheard of in our realm. We mate and bond for love and unfortunately, right now this isn’t love.”

 

He looked over at Thor then and smiled softly, the love and adoration he felt coming to him through his bond relaxing him and making him thank the Norns that he had Thor back in his life, right by his side. 

 

“But just because it isn’t love now, doesn’t mean it can’t be in the future.” He pressed another warm kiss against Helblindi’s forehead. “And it doesn’t mean beautiful things can’t be made from it.”

 

Byleista’s loud giggling could be heard throughout the room, and everyone smiled softly in amusement, seeing that the toddler was playfully getting tickled by a Luna.

 

“Now if any of you are like me, you’ve been panicking for the last three and a half years because of all the things you’ve read about Asgardian culture online and in books.”

 

This earned a laugh from everyone in the room. 

 

“And to explain things and to answer your questions, my mate Thor is here.”

 

Everyone clapped for Thor, and smirked to themselves when the alpha placed a loving kiss against Loki’s cheek.

 

“Hello, everyone. I’m sure you’re all aware of who I am, but I will still introduce myself. I am Asgardian, and the prince of my realm. I have three brothers, and I am the oldest. I have been living here for almost three years, and… I can definitely say that this land has changed me for the better. And I can only hope that this land will change those of my realm for the better as well.”

 

He looked down when he heard a soft snore come from Borr, and laughed softly, affection, love, and adoration in his eyes. “One thing I would like to clear up is a misconception that you might have about Asgardians, and their litters.”

 

A Luna from the crowd shyly raised her hand, looking nervous. “I-I read online that Asgardians have 3 to 5 litters… is this true?”

 

“It is, but-”

 

The room gasped, and everyone began to mutter before another Luna spoke out, crossing his arms. “Do Asgardians not believe in compromise? I am  _ not _ letting myself or those of my pack have that many pups.”

 

“They  _ do _ , but-”

 

“That’s 15 pups!” interjected yet another Luna, her face growing pale. “I-I-I can’t have that many children! I’ll break!”

 

Thor sighed, trying not to laugh. Loki had thought the same things when they’d first mated.

 

“Everyone. Asgardian litters are  _ not _ as large as the litters of a Jötun.”

 

This seemed to quiet everyone down, so Thor continued to explain. “Asgardians generally only carry one pup per pregnancy. Twins are extremely rare, and triplets are almost unheard of and virtually nonexistent in my realm.”

 

The relief that every Luna felt in the room at the moment was made apparent then, and Thor wished that he and Loki had spent more time stilling their fears earlier when they’d first moved to Jötunheim.

 

“I read that Asgardian alphas and betas don’t remain by their laboring omega’s side. Is this true?”

 

Thor noticed that this was the same outspoken male Luna who commented about his refusal to have so many children. “Yes, but-”

 

Every Luna in the room was outraged by this and began to voice their disapproval of this. 

 

“My Prince, surely you didn’t labor alone?!”

 

Loki laughed softly, trying to ignore the pang he felt in his chest at the mention of labor. Speaking about pregnancy or labor and delivery was still hard for him, and often made him think of Catherine and Dyri. 

 

“I did not. Thor stayed with me throughout the entire labor and delivery. And he did so because we  _ talked _ . We talked, and we both decided on the day that we met that we both wanted to try and be happy. And in order to do that, we had to make compromises, and make the  _ decision _ to try, every single day.”

 

Thor thanked Loki mentally for jumping in before beginning to speak to everyone again. “Um… I’ll be completely honest. It wasn’t very easy being married or bonded to Loki, in the beginning. Loki and I fought a lot, and… we didn’t get along. I wouldn’t say we  _ hated _ each other, but… it wasn’t pretty.”

 

Borr woke up then and began to get restless in his arms, so Thor set him down on his feet, figuring that the child wanted to explore. “But we both made the decision to do whatever it took to make this work. And that meant me doing things that I didn’t want to do. And it meant that Loki had to do things he didn’t want to do as well.”

 

Another male Luna raised his hand. “I… I read that Asgardians place child rearing and domestic activities on the omega. Is… is this true?”

 

Thor nodded and crossed his arms, knowing that this would make them feel unhappy. “Although this is true, I am certain that with healthy communication, your prospective alphas will be willing to help.”

 

“Is it true that Asgardian omegas are not allowed in roles of leadership?” asked another Luna, worried about themselves and those of their pack. “Myself and the omegas of my pack hold positions of power in this realm. And I  _ cannot _ agree to this if it means we will be stripped of those roles.”

 

Thor widened his eyes in mild horror. “Norns, no! I-I mean  _ yes _ , omegas are not doctors or politicians or lawyers or in the military in Asgard, but-”

 

“So we  _ won’t  _ be allowed to continue our work?”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“So when we move to Asgard in three years time, what then?”

 

Thor looked back over at Loki for help. The omega seemed to be amused by the progression that this Q and A had taken, and remained sitting down, Helblindi on his lap.

 

“In all honesty, we have  _ no _ idea what will happen when we all move to Asgard. This has never been done before, so… we don’t have all the answers. I doubt that you can hold your positions while you’re in Asgard, but… you very well might be able to as well. We just don’t know.”

 

It was obvious that that wasn’t the answer that they were all looking for, so Loki exhaled softly, explaining a bit more. “There are many unknowns about life in Asgard that are scary. And it’s okay to be scared. But have  _ faith _ in yourselves that things will not be as bad as you believe. Our King and Queen would not agree to this if it meant that your livelihoods and your sanity would be put at risk.”

 

The Lunas in the room still seemed unsure about Loki’s explanation, so the omega sighed softly, setting Helblindi down on the ground. The toddler had woken up, and was getting restless.

 

“As we said earlier. This marriage will not be easy. And there will be times where you want to give up and run. But that’s with any relationship. These factors don’t change just because this is arranged. I… I won’t lie to you, and tell you that you won’t get your heartbroken. I won’t lie to you, and say that everything will be butterflies and roses, because in the beginning, it won’t. But I  _ can _ tell you, is that everything will work out as long as you are  _ all _ committed to making it work.”

 

The Lunas present seemed to be a bit calmer after hearing Loki’s message, and Loki knew then that he and Thor would have to be much more involved in the lives of these wolves during the first few years.

 

It was their responsibility to make sure that a majority of the mated pairs remained together, and the last thing that Loki wanted was for them to feel alone.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, guys.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but next chapter the family travels to Asgard, so I'm pretty excited to display the social dynamics in Asgard, as well as bring Sif back for a little bit.
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and concerns down below, and I will get back to you as soon as I can.


	14. Journey to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry for the long absence. My health has been terrible, so the ability and desire to write isn't really there. Nevertheless, I have two chapters out for you. 
> 
> I hope that these chapters are received as well as the previous chapters, by all of you, as well.

“No, Mommy!”

 

Loki laughed and ran towards the blonde little girl in front of him, reaching out his hands, and sweeping her up in his arms, numerous kisses being planted against her face.

 

The young girl giggled, and Loki smiled softly, staring down at her with boundless adoration and love.

 

The young child in his arms had a beautiful splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and Loki found himself pressing kisses against every one, causing the young child to squeal and laugh. 

 

Laughter from behind him caused him to look up, and he noticed a young boy with raven black hair and blue eyes running towards him, impish glee written all over his face. “Save me, Mommy! Papa’s gonna get me!”

 

Loki laughed again and crouched onto the ground, opening up his arms and taking the young pup into them, pretending to glare up at Thor. “Leave them alone! Omegas only.”

 

Thor pretended to be hurt in turn, placing a hand on his chest and scoffing. “But Papa wants a hug too.”

 

Loki hummed and pulled back, looking at their twins. “What do you guys think? Does Papa deserve a hug?”

 

The twins giggled, turning in Loki’s arms and reaching out for Thor. “Only this time, Papa!”

 

Thor laughed again, pulling his children into his arms and hugging them. 

 

Loki smiled at the trio, happiness flooding throughout his being.

 

Before he could say something, the field that they were standing in began to fade to black, and with it his children dissipated as well.

 

He woke up sobbing uncontrollably in he and Thor’s massive bed, and scaring Thor awake.

 

The alpha sat up quickly and pulled his trembling omega into his arms, shushing him gently, and rocking with him in the hopes that this would calm him down.

 

“It’s okay, Loki. It’s alright. It’s alright.”

 

Loki continued to sob in Thor’s arms, the immense grief in his heart consuming him. It felt as if he had a crater in his heart, one that only grew and grew with time, instead of going away.

 

He was finally able to calm down some time later, and sniffed quietly, trying to let the steady beating of Thor’s heart calm him further.

 

Thor didn’t push him to talk or explain himself, and instead chose to comfort him, holding him close, and whispering reassuring words into his ears.

 

Loki knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again for the rest of the night, and began to feel in that moment as if he could talk about his dream. He wasn’t sure he could get through it without crying, but… maybe if he talked about it… it would help ease the pain.

 

Taking a shaky breath, Loki turned onto his side, wanting to be encompassed further in Thor’s arms.

 

He nestled his face into Thor’s neck, and breathed in his comforting scent, allowing the calm scent of pine to wash over him.

 

“I… I saw our children, Thor. I saw them.”

 

Thor felt a pang in his heart at this, and a wave of sadness washed over him.

 

Loki hadn’t been the same since the miscarriage three months ago, and it pained Thor to see the one he loved suffering so much.

 

The omega sniffed softly again, and nestled further into Thor, continuing to explain himself. “I… they were beautiful, Thor. Catherine inherited my father’s freckles, and… and she looked just like your mother.” His voice broke here. “And Dyri… precious Dyri looked just like me, and had your eyes.”

 

Thor was silent, so Loki continued to speak, pouring out his heart. “I… I miss them Thor. I really do… and every day I beg them for forgiveness that I know I don’t deserve.” His next sentence barely came out as a whisper. “I don’t know how to move on, Alpha…”

 

Thor felt himself begin to tear up, the pain in their hearts quickly becoming overwhelming. He pressed a soft kiss against Loki’s temple, choosing his words very carefully.

 

“I want you to know you’re allowed to grieve over this, Loki. We both are. This is something that no one is ever prepared to go through. You might wake up tomorrow, and discover that your heart doesn’t hurt as bad as yesterday. Or you might wake up and feel as if it will never heal. And both options are okay.”

 

He pressed another warm kiss against Loki’s temple, hoping to reassure him further. “There is no time limit for healing. I… I have my days as well, where some are worse than others. But our children will meet us again, Loki. And they will live on in our hearts and our minds. We will live enough for them.”

 

Loki felt a calm settle over him that he hadn’t felt since before the war, and he nodded his head, feeling the tension about the miscarriage leave his body.

 

“I love you.”

 

Thor could feel Loki’s heartache begin to dissipate, and he smiled, thankful that his words were able to help heal him; even if only a little bit. “I love you as well. And I always will.”

 

He squeezed Loki gently for a few seconds before relaxing his hold, and pulling Loki even closer to him.

 

The pair relaxed in each other’s arms, and drifted in and out of sleep until the morning. Their flight to Asgard would be at 10, and they wouldn’t arrive in Midgard for another 10 hours, so they knew they had a busy day ahead of them.

 

Their bedroom door being pushed open made Loki wake up, and he stirred in Thor’s arms, letting out a soft sound.

 

His nose twitched slightly when he smelled the scent of their pups enter the room, and he found a small smile grace his lips as he closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

 

He was curious to see if they would attempt to climb on the bed, and waited with bated breath, swelling with pride when Byleista made it onto the bed first.

 

Her younger brothers followed after, and together, the trio climbed over onto Loki, each of them finding a nook to rest under.

 

Borr managed to nestle himself securely under Loki’s neck, right against his scent glands, and Byleista and Helblindi found themselves attached to Loki’s side, under his arms.

 

He smiled deeper and pulled all of his children closer, thankful that he had the unwavering love and support of his family.

 

“Mommy?”

 

His smile only grew when Borr called out to him, and he cleared his throat, moving to place a calming hand on his small back. “Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“Are you awake?”

 

“Yes, Borr.”

 

The young toddler nestled into Loki further. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, sweet child. It’s alright.”

 

Loki felt himself drift back off to sleep once the triplets settled down, the scents of his children comforting him in ways that no one else could. 

 

He felt better when he woke up again, and was relieved that the peace that he felt within his heart was still there.

 

It was now 7 am, and time for them to begin getting ready for their flight to Asgard, so Loki sighed, rubbing at the backs of his children. “Pups… it’s time to wake up.”

 

Byleista woke up first, a deep set frown on her face. “I’m tired…”

 

“You can sleep on the plane, sweetheart.” murmured Loki, gently shifting in bed so that he could sit up.

 

Borr woke up when he did this, and let out a small whimper, wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck. “No, Mommy…”

 

This made him smile, and he pressed a comforting kiss against the blond alpha’s cheek. “We have to get ready, Borr. Mommy will give you lots of hugs and kisses once we get on the plane.”

 

Borr looked up at him with sad eyes, and Loki could tell that Borr was fighting back tears. “Promise?”

 

Loki grabbed both hands of his small child, and kissed them, staring at him with love. “I  _ swear _ .”

 

Borr nodded and wiped at his face, clearly unhappy about not being able to be attached to Loki’s side.

 

He noticed that Helblindi was still asleep, and gently shook him awake, laughing when the toddler shot him Thor’s trademark glare. 

 

“Come, child. It’s time to get ready for our trip.”

 

Helblindi sat up and frowned deeper, crossing his arms and jutting out his lower lip in a pout.

 

“Don’t be upset, Helblindi. You can fall asleep with Byleista once we’re on the plane. Okay?”

 

Helblindi nodded tiredly, reaching out finally so that Loki could kiss him good morning.

 

Loki took his child in his arms and pressed warm kisses against his face, before setting him down, and gently shaking Thor awake.

 

Thor woke up slowly, groaning loudly and stretching out in bed before sitting up. He was surprised to see the pups in here, and reached out to Byleista, kissing her good morning. “Why are the children in here?”

 

Loki moved to press a quick kiss against Thor’s lips. “I’m not sure, but we need to get ready. Help me wash the pups in the bath, please.”

 

Thor kissed him back and nodded, reaching out to take Borr as well, and getting out of bed.

 

The pair went through their normal morning routine of getting the toddlers ready before getting ready themselves, and around 9, had the palace servants grab all of their things, and put them in one of the royal SUV’s. 

 

The airport was only 30 minutes away from the palace, and once they reached it, they boarded the royal plane, and made sure that Byleista and Helblindi were comfortable in one of the beds on the plane before relaxing on one of the couches, staring out at the bright, blue sky.

 

Borr was currently resting in Loki’s lap, his face nestled deeply against the omega’s chest.

 

Their flight was about 10 hours long, and they agreed that they would stop in Midgard for the night before flying over to Asgard. The triplets were beginning to get restless, so once they arrived in Midgard, and made it to their hotel suite, they put the triplets to bed, and went to bed themselves.

 

Loki found himself growing nervous when he woke up the next morning, and they got closer and closer to arriving in Asgard.

 

Thor could sense his mate’s nervousness about arriving in Asgard, and while they were on the plane there, Thor decided to broach the topic.

 

Loki was currently staring out of the plane’s window, worrying about how their time in Asgard would be.

 

He felt that he was most worried about the alphas there not wanting to treat him as an equal, and was worried that he would have to prove himself more than once.

 

“Love?”

 

Loki turned his head slightly to listen to Thor, still staring outside of the plane’s window. “Hm?”

 

Thor stood up and walked over to the couch that Loki was sitting on, moving to pull the omega against him.

 

“I promise that it’s not as horrifying as you feel it is. Asgard is a wonderful realm.”

 

Loki frowned slightly and pursed his lips, nestling into Thor’s embrace. “I can only hope you’re right…”

 

“Aren’t I right about most things?” teased the alpha, pecking Loki’s cheek playfully. 

 

This put a smile on Loki’s face, and he began to laugh as Thor pressed a flurry of kisses against the crevice of his neck. “Stop, Thor! You know I’m ticklish!”

 

Thor continued to kiss Loki’s neck until the omega was writhing in his arms, his face red from laughing so hard.

 

The alpha was relieved to see that Loki was feeling a bit better, and he placed a softer kiss against his neck then, nestling into his scent glands. “I think you’ll be very surprised by life in Asgard, Loki. My people already worship the ground you walk on, and they haven’t even met you yet.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip before leaning back against Thor a bit more. “I sure hope so…”

 

A loud bang from outside caused both of them to jump, and Loki and Thor looked outside the window, wondering what was happening.

 

Another loud pop happened again, before a ray of gold spread throughout the sky, and Loki realized that the wolves from the cities and towns below were shooting fireworks into the air.

 

It was only 5 am, and still dark out, so Loki was shocked to see this display of grandeur so early in the morning.

 

“W-What are they doing?”

 

Thor smiled softly, feeling his heart swell with pride for his homeland. “They’re celebrating, and praising the Norns for our safe arrival.”

 

Loki continued to stare out of the plane’s window, amazed by the showy display. It seemed that every city or town they flew over in that two hour period had fireworks of their own, and by the time they landed in airport of Asgard’s capital city, Loki found himself beginning to look forward to exploring Asgard, and learning about the wolves of his husband's homeland.

 

Thor’s parents were there to greet the family after their plane landed, and Thor’s heart swelled with love when he noticed that his brothers were standing next to his parents.

 

He currently had Helblindi in his arms, and he didn’t trust himself to run down the steps -having one eye still impeded him in more ways than one- so he instead smiled broadly, and approached his family, Loki and their other children following behind him.

 

He greeted his parents first out of respect, and bowed, before kissing his mother’s hand. “Mother.”

 

Frigga smiled warmly at her son, and moved to caress his face with a gentle hand. “Hello, my son. You have finally returned home, where you belong.”

 

Thor laughed softly and greeted his father next, nodding at him solemnly. “Father.”

 

Odin nodded at his son, before looking down at Helblindi, who was staring up at him with curious eyes. “Hello, Helblindi.”

 

Helblindi yawned, and nodded at his grandfather seriously, copying Thor. “Hi Grandpa.”

 

This seemed to put an amused smile on his face, and Odin let out a boisterous laugh, ruffling Helblindi’s hair. “You make me proud, child.”

 

Helblindi beamed at the praise, and looked up at Thor, wondering what he would do next.

 

Thor’s brother Hermod walked over to Thor once Odin finished greeting him, and laughed, clasping Thor on the shoulder and smiling broadly. “Brother! I’ve forgotten your face! It comforts me to see you again.”

 

Thor laughed as well and hugged his brother back, careful to not crush Helblindi between them.

 

“It is nice to see you again as well.”

 

He beckoned Loki and their other children over, wanting them to meet his brothers.

 

Loki put on a polite smile, and readjusted Byleista and Borr on his hips, walking over to Thor’s side and nodding.

 

“This is my wonderfully alluring mate, Loki, and our pups.” 

 

He reached out to stroke Byleista’s cheek affectionately then. “This is our oldest pup, Byleista.” 

 

“And this is my clone, Helblindi.” chuckled Thor, patting the toddler’s back.

 

“And finally, our youngest pup, Borr.”

 

Thor’s brothers seemed nervous about greeting Loki next, and Thor’s youngest brother Baldur frowned slightly when he stepped forward, looking Loki up and down. “Why is your mate so tall?”

 

Thor shot his youngest brother a warning look. “All omegas from Jötunheim are tall, Baldur. Loki is actually considered below the average height for omegas in his realm.”

 

“How do you  _ hold  _ him, though? He’s almost as tall as you.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor’s youngest brother, heavily displeased with his rudeness. He chose to remain quiet though, as he didn’t want to say or do anything right now that would cause himself or his realm to look bad. They would be here for a month, and he wanted Thor’s people to view him and the wolves from his realm with the utmost respect.

 

“Baldur…” warned Thor, readjusting Helblindi in his arms. “I haven’t seen you in over three years, and all you can speak about is the height of my mate?”

 

Baldur blushed furiously, realizing that he was being rude, and knew that the last thing he wanted to do was upset Thor.

 

“My apologies, brother…”

 

“You are forgiven.” sighed Thor, looking back over at Loki. He mentally asked him to excuse his brother’s rudeness, which Loki begrudgingly agreed to do.

 

“Papa?”

 

Thor looked back at Byleista, who was looking around the airport with wide eyes. “Yes, ‘Leista?”

 

“Where are we?”

 

Thor smiled softly. “We’re in my homeland.”

 

Odin motioned for the family to follow him then, and began to walk out of the airport, and to their private vehicles. “Come. Feasts and festivals are being set up in your honor as we speak. We will return to the palace so that you can change before we travel to our arena, and introduce your family to the public.”

 

The family followed Odin closely, and Loki was utterly  _ floored _ by the screaming and shouting and the  _ sobbing _ that many of this nation’s wolves were doing when they set their eyes on the royal family. 

 

Shouts of “Welcome home, Prince Thor!” and “You have returned to us!” were ringing throughout the crowd, and Loki held the pups in his arms a bit tighter, visibly uncomfortable. 

 

Armed royal guards were holding the crowds back, and even more were surrounding Loki and their family.

 

Thor and his family seemed as if this was completely normal for them, and were unbothered by the screaming and praises, instead moving along towards the group of royal vehicles that were awaiting them.

 

The ride over to the palace was terrifying for Loki, if only because the _ entire _ highway leading to the palace was shut down, and armed vehicles followed them on all sides.

 

Thor could sense Loki’s discomfort through their bond and chuckled softly, placing a calming hand on his thigh. “It’s alright, Loki. They’re just being precautious.”

 

Loki turned towards him, a deep set frown on his face. “Are the wolves of your realm that insane? That we require such military protection from them?”

 

“No, no Loki,” assured Thor, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. “Not in the slightest. But the wolves of my realm… believe their royal family to be descended from the Norns. They look up to us for guidance, as if we are gods amongst men. They would never truly intend to harm us, but… they do not understand that we are people too, just like them. They have no concept of respect for privacy, like those in your realm do, Loki.”

 

Loki grunted, turning to look in the back seat at their children. The pups seemed to be excited that they were in a new land, and were talking to each other hurriedly, waving their hands about and kicking their legs with glee. 

 

His heart warmed at seeing their children so happy, but he still felt worried about the wolves of Asgard. 

 

Knowing that they would have virtually  _ no _ privacy while living here concerned him greatly, and although he knew that nothing would happen to the pups intentionally, he just wanted them to be safe.

 

“They’ll be fine, Loki. I promise.”

 

Loki exhaled softly, still feeling apprehensive about the situation, but trying his best to trust Thor’s words.

 

He was rendered speechless though when the royal family rode into the vast palace compound, and he couldn’t stop staring in awe, in complete and utter shock that there was a building this large in existence. 

 

The palace of Asgard’s capital city was a  _ massive _ building, and Loki figured that it might have well been its own city.

 

It was enclosed behind a guarded gate with watchtowers on multiple points of the wall, and was sprawled out upon acres and acres of land, adorned in gold.

 

It was so beautiful that Loki couldn’t stop staring at it, his eyes widened in shock. 

 

That seemed to be the only emotion he could feel today.

 

Thor’s happiness at being home again radiated throughout their bond, and the alpha began to point out landmarks and different areas of the compound-like palace to Loki.

 

“Why is the palace so  _ massive _ , Thor? Surely this is too much room for the royal family.”

 

Thor laughed, a huge grin on his face as the familiar sights of his home calmed him and eased him in a way that he hadn’t felt in so long. “Every member of our centralized government and their families live here as well. There is also room for every pack leader of every district to live here as well, should they choose to.”

 

Loki shook his head, trying to wrap his head around the fact that there were  _ literally _ thousands of wolves that lived in the palace, on a day to day basis.

 

They rode past a vast lake on the property, and Thor began to tell Loki about all of the days that he and his brother spent out on the dock, diving and swimming and catching fish.

 

It made Loki happy to hear Thor recite his fondest childhood memories, and he listened intently, a smile on his face as he imagined a young Thor swimming about in a lake with glee.

 

They arrived at the central entrance of the palace, and made their way up the grand staircase of the palace after getting out of their cars, Odin and Frigga showing Thor and Loki to the second King and Queen’s suite in the palace.

 

Loki couldn’t believe the grandeur in which the suite was crafted with, and he found himself beginning to laugh, a part of himself finally understanding a unique quirk of Thor’s.

 

This explained his alpha’s spoiled nature and desire for the finest of things so much.

 

Thor sensed the sentiment of amusement rising in Loki, and he set Helblindi down on the ground, looking around as well. “Why are you laughing, Loki?”

 

“No reason in particular.”

 

Odin and Frigga left once they showed Loki and Thor to their suite, so now it was just them, the nannies, and their pups running around and gasping at or touching everything.

 

“What do you think of the suite?”

 

Loki hummed, beginning to walk around and take everything in. “It is very beautiful… more elegant than I expected, if I am to be honest. And I didn’t expect there to be so much gold, either.”

 

Thor raised a curious eyebrow at Loki then. “What do you mean?”

 

“I thought… rather, I  _ believed  _ that Asgardians lived in more primitive homes.”

 

This made Thor laugh, and he walked around the vast greeting hall of their suite with Loki, making sure to let the nannies know to watch the children while they explored.

 

“Norns, Loki… why?”

 

Loki blushed, obviously very embarrassed with himself. “I-I believed that there would be more stone, and less elegance… I didn’t think that wolves with such strict class distinctions would live a life so similar to mine.”

 

Thor wasn’t bothered by Loki’s original thoughts about his home in the slightest, as he knew he had his misconceptions about Loki’s realm as well, before they traveled there.

 

“There are some beautiful aspects to my culture as well, Loki. And I’m looking forward to being able to show you and the children each and every one.”

 

Loki felt guilty for the negative view that he had about Thor’s realm, and he sighed, walking outside onto one of the terraces in the suite. “I’m looking forward to it as well… it’ll be nice to learn more about your realm.”

 

Thor came behind Loki then and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, pulling him closer, and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Everything will be okay, Loki. I promise.”

 

Loki sighed softly and leaned into Thor’s touch, looking at the beautiful city of Central Asgard spread out before him.

 

“Your home really is beautiful, Thor.”

 

He could feel that it pleased Thor greatly to hear this, and he blushed, thankful that they were still together, in this moment, as one.

 

He really loved Thor, and… and he knew that it would mean a lot to Thor if they managed to raise their pups in a beautiful blend of both of their cultures. 

 

Asgard couldn’t be  _ all _ bad, so… he decided in that moment that he would give the realm a chance.

 

A warm kiss on his cheek brought him back to reality, and he smiled, thanking the Norns again that he had Thor and their pups by his side. 

 

“We should begin to get ready for the festivals. My father would like us to meet him in our family’s central suite so that we can arrive at the arena together.”

 

Loki nodded, carefully disentangling himself from Thor. He began to look forward to introducing himself and the pups to Thor’s people, and followed Thor inside, getting ready for the day.

 

The nannies of the pups were getting the triplets ready and dressed, so after Loki and Thor finished getting ready, they were pleased to see that the children were ready to go as well.

 

The family bid their nannies farewell, and made their way to the royal family’s central suite, meeting the rest of Thor’s family.

 

Everyone was now here, so Odin figured that it would be a good time to have the family head out to the arena in Asgard’s capital city.

 

Loki and Thor found themselves riding in a car of their own again, and as they drove through the city, Loki couldn’t believe that there were so many wolves who were actually this excited to see them.

 

The closer they got to the arena, the slower the car went, and Loki found himself wondering if they could wave at the wolves. He wasn’t sure if Thor’s people would appreciate that sentiment; especially from an outsider wolf like him.

 

“You’re allowed to say hi to them, Loki.” laughed Thor, staring at his mate with an amused smile. “I promise.”

 

Loki blushed then, and looked away for a moment, loving and hating the fact that being bonded meant that nothing could be hidden from each other.

 

“My father will most likely want you to say something to address the crowd, as well.”

 

Loki frowned slightly, but wasn’t too upset with this. “What should I say?”

 

“Anything, honestly. You’ll be worshipped no matter what you do.”

 

Loki found this amusing and began to wonder how Thor managed to meet Sif, if she was a commoner. It seemed like Asgardian royalty was guarded from the common populace at each and every turn, and it didn’t look like it would be too easy for any wolf that wasn’t a high ranking member in society, to have access to the royal family.

 

He didn’t want to upset Thor by bringing up the past, so instead, he began to wave politely at the wolves as they passed them, moving to roll down the windows so that they could see him better.

 

The guard sitting in front of him cleared his throat, catching his attention. “Please keep the windows up, Luna Loki.”

 

Loki shot a confused look towards Thor, raising up an eyebrow. 

 

“It’s for protection,” sighed Thor, reaching out to take Loki’s hand. “My people are not as calm or understanding about us being regular wolves, like your people are, Loki.”

 

Loki frowned slightly but nodded, and tried his best to study the landmarks and his surroundings of Asgard’s capital city.

 

Asgard was… a realm built of browns and reds, each building having more gold in its framework than the next. Everywhere he looked, he saw large families, all staring at their car with happiness and undying loyalty, and he began to wonder how their life would be here, in the coming years.

 

After 20 minutes of driving, the family finally made it to the arena, and exited the vehicle, carrying the triplets and following the rest of Thor’s family and the guards inside.

 

The roaring that came from the inside of the stadium was deafening, and Loki looked down at the pups, hoping that the noise wasn’t affecting them too much. 

 

They seemed to be fine, and were even excited to be in a new environment that was full of new people, so Loki relaxed, and strode forward.

 

Their family followed Odin to the center of the arena, and walked up the stairs near the stage, waving at the screaming crowd.

 

Cries of “He has returned!” and “Prince Thor!” could be heard throughout the crowd, and Loki looked over at Thor, feeling happiness spread throughout his mate that made him smile as well.

 

Loki readjusted Borr and Helblindi in his arms, and looked out at the crowd, relieved that the wolves here seem to be just as happy to see Thor’s new family.

 

Odin was handed a microphone by an attendant, who bowed low before hurrying away, and he cleared his throat, smiling softly at his people.

 

“It warms my heart to have my son back where he belongs; even if it is only for a short while.”

 

The Asgardian wolves cheered again, and Odin waited for them to go silent before continuing to speak. “And I am certain that all of you would like to hear from your prince, after a years-long absence from our realm.”

 

The wolves cheered again when Odin handed the microphone to Thor, and watched with bated breath for their beloved prince’s address. 

 

“Norns, it is good to be back home,” laughed Thor, which caused the people to cheer once more. “Although the realm of my mate is gorgeous beyond compare… I am thankful that I am able to see the lovely faces of my people once again.”

 

Byleista began to tug at the mic in Thor’s hands then, so the alpha laughed, and tilted the mic towards her. “Would you like to say hi, Byleista?”

 

Byleista nodded eagerly, and giggled into the microphone. “Hi!”

 

The crowd cooed at this, their hearts melting at the sight of the child.

 

Thor beckoned for Loki to come forward, and smiled when he did, pressing a warm kiss against his cheek. “I would love to introduce my beautiful family to all of you.”

 

“As you all know, this is our beautiful and lovely future Luna Matriarch, and my mate, Loki Laufeyson.”

 

The crowd cheered for him, and he nodded at them, unable to wave because he had both toddlers in his arms.

 

“This  _ adorable _ child in my arms is our oldest child, Byleista. And the pup in Loki’s left arm is our next oldest pup, Helblindi. Finally, there is our youngest pup, Borr. And I would love to publicly thank my mate now for taking on the momentous effort of carrying our triplet alphas, and being the best mother and best partner that anyone could ask for. He… he means the world to me, and it is an honor to introduce the man that I love, to you all today.”

 

The crowd began to roar with approval at this, and Loki blushed, trying to not feel sad about the pregnancy that he had lost three months ago. 

 

Catherine and Dyri would’ve been due in a month, had he not lost them.

 

He found himself smiling bravely though, and sent a silent prayer up to the Norns.

 

He just wanted everything to be okay.

 

* * *

 

During his time in Asgard, Loki found the culture of the Asgardian wolves breathtaking.

 

He had been in Asgard with Thor and their pups for two weeks now, and every day brought him something new.

 

Although originally worried about how he would be perceived as an omega in Asgard, he quickly learned that it wasn’t as bad he was believing it to be.

 

He felt silly, for the preconceived notions that he held about his husband’s realm.

 

Originally, he thought that the omegas of Asgard would be silent, dim, and demure. He believed that they wouldn’t speak unless spoken to, and that they existed only to be bred and to perform domestic duties.

 

He had believed all of these things for the three and a half years that he had been mated to Thor, and he was relieved to find that he had been wrong.

 

Because although there was a stark divide in the way the wolves of Asgard and the wolves of Jötunheim interacted, the class distinction wasn’t so odd.

 

The omegas of this realm were a lively bunch, and Loki was intrigued by how plump and small and  _ round _ they were, males and females alike. 

 

The tallest omega he had seen was 5’7, and each and every omega had a soft, almost gentle appeal to them.

 

Many of them surprisingly had short tempers, and Loki was surprised to see that they were open about admonishing or punishing their children on the streets.

 

But they laughed, they loved, they lived, and they breathed, just like any other omega in this world.

 

Loki did notice that the wolves from different castes didn’t interact too much with each other, unless they were in a large group.

 

And he couldn’t help but see that alpha and omegas stayed clear of each other, unless of course, they were in a large group.

 

Betas seemed to be able to go back and forth between the two castes fluidly, and as the days that he spent in this realm increased in number, Loki found himself wondering what it was like, to live your life on that divide.

 

He knew then that although life in Asgard would be strange at first for the frostwolves that would be moving here, he was comforted by the fact that they would all be okay.

 

Asgard… Asgard wasn’t as bad as he thought.

 

* * *

 

The two weeks leading up to the festival of the full moon in Asgard were quite eventful for Loki, and he had accepted by then that they would remain in Asgard for at least another month.

 

They hadn’t been able to travel around the realm to teach the Asgardian alphas about Jötunheim yet because of the numerous festivals held in Loki and Thor’s honor, so Loki knew that they would be in Asgard for some time.

 

He found that he didn’t mind this too much, as now that the children were a bit older, he wanted them to experience both parts of their culture.

 

Today found him in Frigga’s personal meeting lounge in the royal wing of the castle, alone.

 

The pups were currently playing with the children of officials that were their age, in the royal daycare, and Thor was off with his father and brother Hermod attending to royal duties, so Frigga requested his presence, wanting to speak to him.

 

She looked at him with that serene gaze that she always managed to have, and exuded nothing less than peace and grace.

 

Loki didn’t know how she did it.

 

“How are you, my son?”

 

Loki sipped at his tea, closing his eyes and relishing in the warmth the porcelain cup provided. “I am fine, Mother. Asgard is a wonderful realm.”

 

Frigga laughed softly, raising an eyebrow at him. “Yes, well I am pleased to hear that you no longer believe our lands to be full of savages.”

 

Loki blushed deeply at this, embarrassed yet again with himself. “Norns… you’ll have to forgive me. I am still…  _ regretful _ about my previous opinions.”

 

Frigga smiled gently, showing that she felt no ill will against Loki. “You are forgiven, child. There is no need to feel guilty.”

 

The pair relaxed in comfortable silence for some time before Frigga broached a topic that she knew would make Loki uncomfortable.

 

“And Son?”

 

Loki looked up at her, waiting for her question. 

 

“How have you truly been?”

 

Loki knew if he had been asked this a month ago, tears would’ve fell from his eyes. 

 

But… with each passing day, it grew easier and easier.

 

Easy enough to discuss.

 

“They would’ve been here, next month, had they been carried to term…” sighed Loki, a wistful look in his eyes. “I would’ve stayed here… and had them in Asgard.”

 

Frigga sighed softly as well, understanding Loki’s heartache all too well.

 

“When Thor was two, I lost his sister.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock, not knowing that the queen had gone through something like this too.

 

“I was six months along, and… I woke up. And she was gone. I knew something was wrong when I didn’t feel her kicking.”

 

Frigga had her eyes closed then, a pained smile on her face. “There hadn’t been a princess born to our family in generations, and… and she was going to be the first.”

 

“Mother… I’m so sorry.”

 

Frigga opened her eyes then, and shook her head. “That is the pain of parenthood, my son. When you choose to embark on that journey, there is always a risk, and… and unfortunately, tragedy might occur.”

 

She set her teacup down on the saucer in front of her then, love and compassion in her eyes. “But that doesn’t mean that life has to be over, and it doesn’t mean that you can no longer be happy.”

 

Loki stilled when she mentioned this, and bit a lower lip, feeling himself holding back a fresh wave of tears.

 

“Your children that were lost would want you to be happy, Loki. Because you’ll see them again. They are not completely lost to us.”

 

Loki sniffed and nodded, wiping at his eyes. “I just feel so guilty, for wanting to move on, and for wanting to try again.”

 

Admitting this scared him, as he still felt overwhelming guilt about not being able to carry the twins to term. The fact that a part of him wanted to try for more children, and wanted to be happy, and  _ wanted _ to move on, scared him. 

 

Because… he didn’t know if he wanted to do these things in the hopes that he would forget.

 

He didn’t know if he wanted to have more children in the hopes that their laughs and smiles would overwrite the laughs and smiles that were never to be.

 

And he didn’t know if he wanted to move on and be happy again, because he couldn’t bear the thought of never being forgiven.

 

Frigga seemed to sense these sentiments from him and stood up, walking over to Loki’s couch, and sitting down next to him, pulling him into her arms.

 

“It’s okay to be happy and move on, Loki. It’s okay.”

 

Loki continued to cry, and he wiped at his eyes with a shaky hand, a bitter smile on his face. “I just want them to forgive me, Mother.”

 

Frigga tutted softly, rubbing at Loki’s back. “Son… why wouldn’t they forgive you? You did the best that you could, under the circumstances that you were placed in. You  _ truly _ tried your best, Loki. They don’t hate you for that.”

 

Loki made a guttural sound and shook his head, refusing to accept that answer. “We are our children’s first home, and… and I couldn’t even protect them, Mother. I-I loved them so much, and I  _ wanted _ them just as much as I wanted the triplets, but… but they’re  _ gone _ . And I can’t help but blame myself for being inadequate, and I can’t help but feel unworthy. I can’t stop blaming myself.”

 

Frigga sighed softly, continuing to rub at Loki’s back. “Son… my precious son… children offer us the purest love available, no matter their form. The children that you lost are not gone forever… they live on in our hearts… and the memory of them will reside within us forever. These children… they would want nothing more than to see their mother happy again; just like anyone still living who loves you.”

 

Loki wiped at his face with a handkerchief and nodded, taking in another shuddering breath. “I just miss them, Mother… that’s all. And although I desire more, I… I feel that it’s not right for me to bring other pups into this world, until I am truly ready. And because a part of myself still belong to Catherine and Dyri… I feel as if it is not fair to any future children, for me to carry them, while my heart and mind are still focusing on what has been lost.”

 

Frigga hummed then, nodding slowly. “Grieving isn’t an instant process, Son. It is not something that is always overcome in a day. And as long as you allow yourself to understand that this is  _ okay _ , then… soon you will be okay too.”

 

Loki felt himself begin to calm down as he realized that Frigga was right, and he looked up at her, feeling eternally grateful. “Thank you, Mother… you are absolutely right.”

 

Frigga beamed at him, glad to see he was feeling better. “You are family, Loki, and you are now my child, just as if I had given life to you myself. Your pain is my pain, and… and your happiness is mine as well.”

 

It warmed Loki to hear this, and he smiled, genuinely relieved that Thor’s mother was so kind and understanding. “Thank you, Mother. Your words comfort me in a way that words cannot express.”

 

Frigga reached out then, and rubbed at Loki’s thigh to comfort him further. “If you return home and decide that more children are something that you feel you and Thor would like… allow yourself to entertain the possibility without guilt. I know that you will love any children with the same fierceness and love that you have for the pups that are currently here.”

 

Loki smiled again and nodded, placing a warm hand atop of Frigga’s. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

Frigga nodded and smiled as well, relieved that she had been able to help Loki in some way.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki dabbed at his eyes, and inclined his head. “Yes, Mother?”

 

“The festival of the full moon is…  _ special _ , for our people. Especially our pack Lunas.”

 

Loki wondered what Thor’s mother was getting at. “I wouldn’t imagine anything else, Mother. Thor has told me that the festival is important in this realm as well.”

 

“Well, yes. But for our Lunas, they hold a special place in those festivals. And because you are here now, I would like you to address the capital’s omegas for this festival of the full moon, by my side.”

 

Loki knew that what Frigga was offering was a  _ huge _ honor in Thor’s culture, as it meant that she was accepting Loki as her successor.

 

“O-Of course! I would be honored to help you with this.”

 

Frigga smiled warmly at him then. “I would also like to show you around our beautiful city, today, if you’re willing. There’s an event that the royal Lunas attend every 3 months that I think would help.”

 

Loki was open to this, so he agreed at once, finishing his tea before following Thor’s mother out of her sitting room, and down the hall.

 

The second they stepped outside of the room, palace guards fell into step with them, and Loki looked over at them warily, still not used to how guarded everything was in Asgard.

 

Frigga laughed softly and reached out, taking Loki’s hand. “Fear not, my son. You will grow accustomed to the military detail soon enough.”

 

Loki warily turned away from the guards surrounding them, and continued to follow Frigga out of the royal wing, and down the stairs to the central exit of the palace.

 

He was surprised to find that Frigga was taking them to a large outdoor park, and wondered why they were going here.

 

It was a very lovely setting, and the sky was clearer than he’d ever seen it, but Loki was still trying to get used to the heat of Asgard, so he found himself fanning at his face, sweat beginning to pool at his brow. 

 

He didn’t complain though, as he knew that it would mean a lot to Thor if he and his mother got along well, and spent time together.

 

He also noticed that there were a plethora of children playing and running around, and felt his heart soften at the sight.

 

It seemed that they were here to play with the children today, and Loki couldn’t help but think how wonderful it would’ve been for the triplets to be here too. 

 

“It is always custom for our Luna’s to join the mothers and children of our realm every three months, as a form of community outreach. Our presence helps reassure them that everything is okay, and that we care.”

 

Loki hummed in reply, finding that he loved the idea of that.

 

The pair made their way over to an omega that seemed to be in charge, and greeted her, looking around at all of the children running around and the mothers watching them in the vast park.

 

The omega that Loki believed to be in charge of this excursion was a short, red-headed woman, with beautiful freckles splattered across her face. She smiled up at her queen and bowed low, before turning towards Loki, and doing the same.

 

Loki smiled at her politely, hoping to calm her nerves. She seemed very nervous around him. 

 

“It is an  _ honor _ to meet you, Luna Loki. It means the world to us to have our future Luna Matriarch present here, making such a remarkable effort to learn about our culture.”

 

“And it is an honor to experience the beauty of my mate’s culture, because of people like you.” he replied.

 

The omega blushed heavily at this, before nodding quickly and turning towards Frigga. “Today we have gathered the capital city’s orphaned children who have not been placed in homes yet, as well as their caretakers.”

 

Frigga nodded, beckoning for Loki to follow her. “Thank you, Abigail.”

 

Loki looked around at all of the children, a part of him hurting when he realized that some of these children no longer had parents to call their own.

 

He wondered how they could still laugh and smile at this age, knowing that those who were supposed to love them the most, were no longer here. 

 

“Our realm is unique in that we do not have orphanages, Loki.”

 

Loki was surprised to hear this, and he found himself growing curious as to why there were none, voicing this curiosity to her.

 

“Family is the foundation of our realm’s culture, Loki. It is not only the families that we build with our mates, and the families that we belong to, but the families that build up our community, and make us  _ one _ .”

 

They paused under a great tree on a hill and sat down, watching the children have fun. “When someone is no longer able to care for their children, our community steps up, and supports that family and their child, for as long as it is needed. We take care of each other.”

 

Loki continued to listen to Frigga’s melodic voice, and stared out at the children, their laughter healing him in a way that he wasn’t aware he needed.

 

A tranquil peace radiated throughout him, and as the wind blew through his hair, his eyes set themselves on a child who was sitting under a tree nearby, alone.

 

The child’s face was resting on his folded forearms, and his legs and knees were bunched up to their chest, his eyes watching the children play amongst each other with jealousy.

 

He wondered why the child wasn’t playing with his friends, and why they were so alone.

 

“May I be honest, Son?”

 

Loki hummed softly, his eyes still on the child.

 

“It is not just the regular wolves of our realm who do this. Every wolf, no matter their rank, and no matter their position, will take in a child or family in need, and help them. Every single wolf here will help someone who needs it, for as long as they need it.”

 

“That is… truly beautiful, Mother.”

 

“And it is because of this, that Thor’s father and I decided it was only right to bring children that were not borne of our union, into our family, and raise them as our own.”

 

Loki did  _ not _ expect to hear this, and he tore his eyes away from the child for a moment to stare at Frigga. “Truly?”

 

Frigga laughed softly and nodded. “Yes, my son. Truth be told, my oldest and my youngest are the only litters that I carried. My sons Hermod and Hodr are adopted.”

 

Loki blinked quickly then, trying to process this. “D-Does the realm know? Do they know?”

 

Frigga laughed again, nodding. “Those of our realm know. Everyone that resides outside of Asgard believes that they are sons that I carried.”

 

“Are… are Hermod and Hodr aware of this?”

 

Frigga nodded. “Of course. But it doesn’t change the love that resides in my heart for them, and they are just as much my children as Thor or Baldur are.”

 

Loki turned to look back at the lonely child that he had been staring at before, wondering if the child was okay.

 

“Love is all a child needs to grow and prosper, Loki. And there is no reason as to why every child in this world cannot receive that love.”

 

Hearing these words touched Loki soul, and he began to realize again that he had been wrong about Asgard in more ways than one.

 

“Now it is time for us to impart that love on these children, if only for some time.” murmured Frigga, standing back up. 

 

Loki wasn’t very good with children, and even though having his own did help him understand their minds a bit easier, he still struggled with being around so many at once.

 

He wanted to know more about the lonely child under the tree, and walked himself back over to Abigail, surprising the omega.

 

She bowed quickly, tucking a section of hair behind her ear. “Luna Loki. How may I help you?”

 

Loki pointed over to the tree that the lonely child resided under. “That child… I noticed that he is all by himself. I was wanting to alert you or one of the omegas present, about him.”

 

Abigail’s face softened, and she sighed, twisting her hands nervously. “Norns… that’s Soren. He’s been in our care for a little over a month, now.”

 

Loki found himself wanting to know more about the child, and he asked, staring at him with Abigail. 

 

“He… his parents passed in a fire, two months ago. We’ve been trying to locate a family for him for some time now, but… he refuses. He just… he wants to be alone, every single second of every single day. He hasn’t spoken much to anyone since then. We just don’t know what to do...”

 

Loki found his heart breaking at this, and he frowned, not understanding the gravitational pull that was guiding him towards this child. “Is… is it alright if I try and speak to him?”

 

Abigail nodded hurriedly. “Of course, Luna! You are allowed to speak to whomever you please, whenever you want to, in this realm.”

 

Loki thanked her and began to walk away, over to the child sitting under the tree. As he neared the small child, he noticed that he looked up at him warily, an untrusting look in his gray eyes.

 

Loki made sure to give the child a wide berth of space, and sat down a few feet away, his posture matching the child’s.

 

The pair sat in silence for some time, watching the children play together as the wind blew around them, and provided a comforting chill.

 

Finally, the child spoke, looking over at Loki. “I don’t want to play with the other children.”

 

Loki smiled softly, continuing to stare at the playing pups. “You don’t have to, Soren.”

 

Soren frowned, not sure about how to feel about Loki. “I don’t want to talk.”

 

“You don’t have to speak either, child.”

 

Loki tried to place the utmost care into his words when he spoke, not wanting the child to think he was in trouble.

 

They sat in silence for a little while longer before Soren shifted to face Loki, and the omega noticed that he had a lovely array of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Won’t you get bored, sitting here with me?”

 

Loki shook his head, leaning back against the great tree that they were sitting under. “Not at all, child.”

 

He didn’t miss the flash of hurt or disbelief in the child’s eyes when he said this, and looked down at him for a moment, before looking back out at all of the other children playing.

 

“Sometimes… when I’m sad, Soren… a hug will help me feel better; even if it’s only for a moment.”

 

Soren looked up at Loki with wide eyes, and Loki could see that tears were beginning to form in them.

 

“Would you like me to hug you, Soren?”

 

Soren sniffed and nodded, so Loki reached over and picked him up, sitting him in his lap, and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Soren cried silently in Loki’s arms, and managed to wrap his arms around Loki’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing in the omega’s comforting scent.

 

Loki hugged Soren for as long as the child needed it, not letting go, and running his hand up and down his back, letting out a soft sound that only omegas could make, and emitting warm and comforting pheromones, hoping to lull the child to sleep.

 

He felt Soren’s body sag in exhaustion once the child fell asleep, and his heart broke for the child. This child carried so much pain in his heart, so much sadness, and Loki felt that in this moment, they understood each other.

 

They were two hurting wolves who just needed someone to understand their hearts.

 

* * *

 

Loki remained under that tree with Soren for the rest of the day, allowing the child to sleep in his arms, and relax in his embrace.

 

When it was beginning to get closer to the evening, Loki rubbed at Soren’s back one final time, catching the child’s attention. “Are you ready to go, Soren? I’m sure that your caretaker misses you.”

 

Soren frowned and shook his head, holding Loki a bit tighter, and covering himself in his scent. “I don’t want to… I’ll never see you again if I do.”

 

Loki smiled softly, and rested his chin on top of Soren’s chestnut colored hair. “I know a way you can see me whenever you want, forever.”

 

Soren didn’t seem to trust this, and remained silent, not wanting to believe that something like that was possible.

 

“Soren?”

 

The child sighed, and nestled just a bit further into Loki’s scent glands, inhaling deeply. “Yeah?”

 

“Would you like to come home and live with me?”

 

Soren tightened his hold on Loki and nodded hurriedly, refusing to let go. 

 

It warmed Loki’s heart to hear this, and he smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around Soren a bit more so that he could stand up and carry him.

 

“Then it has been settled; you will come home with me.”

 

He felt the faintest of smiles against his skin, and walked over to Frigga and Abigail, who were staring at them softly.

 

Loki pressed a warm kiss against Soren’s forehead before addressing the queen. “Soren would like to come home with us, Mother.”

 

Frigga’s eyes lit up with joy, and she reached out to pat Soren’s back. “That would be lovely.”

 

Abigail smiled as well, tears forming in her eyes. “Thank you, Luna Loki. You are truly a beautiful soul.”

 

Loki laughed to himself, and hoisted Soren up a bit further, readjusting his hold on him.

 

He knew that he should have consulted Thor about this before offering to take in the child as his own, but… he had a feeling that this was meant to be. He felt guided by the Norns in his decision to take in Soren, and he just  _ knew  _ that Thor would feel the same once he was introduced to the child.

 

Frigga continued to smile warmly at them, and thanked Abigail for her time, leading Loki out of the vast park, and back to the royal car.

 

Soren seemed to be surprised that Loki was getting into the royal vehicle, and was even more shocked when Loki helped him sit down next to him, strapping him in.

 

“Why are you with the queen?”

 

Loki laughed softly, pressing a warm kiss against Soren’s forehead. Motherhood had made it easier for him to be more affectionate and open with those that he loved. “Because I’m one too.”

 

Soren’s eyes widened in shock even further, and he looked nervous, unsure about everything.

 

Loki sat down next to him and ran a hand through his chestnut hair soothingly. “There is no reason to be afraid, child. You will be well cared for and loved.”

 

Soren began to tear up again at that word “love”, and sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

 

Loki could feel the almost tangible pain that radiated off of this child, and all he wanted to do was help him heal, and show him that although it didn’t seem like it now… everything would be okay in the end.

 

He continued to comfort Soren the entire time they made their way back to the castle, and once they had made their way back to the royal wing of the castle, Frigga bid the pair a goodnight, and let Loki know that she would call for him again two days before the festival of the full moon.

 

Loki thanked her once more for the day, and opened the door to the King and Queen’s suite, his heart melting at the sight before him. Thor was currently playing with the triplets, and they were all attempting to overwhelm him, shouting happily and pulling at his arms and legs.

 

“Soren?”

 

The child in his arms looked up at him then, remaining silent. 

 

“May I introduce you to my family?”

 

Soren nodded, so Loki walked over to his family, smiling softly when they smelled him enter the room, and began to clamber over to him.

 

Thor noticed that Loki had a young child in his arms first, and frowned slightly in confusion, raising an eyebrow at his mate.

 

Loki moved to sit down on the floor with them all, and gently urged Soren to turn in his lap. “Everybody, I would like to introduce Soren to you. He has decided that he would like to stay with us.”

 

Thor sat up hurriedly then, eyes wide. “Loki…”

 

Loki shifted his eyes towards Thor then, minute guilt flowing throughout their bond. “I know I should’ve spoken to you about this first Thor, and I do apologize for not doing so. But this was meant to be… I know he’s meant to be here with us, Thor…”

 

Thor sighed softly and blinked, choosing his next words very carefully. He could feel the sentiments coming from Loki, and upon laying his eyes on the child, and seeing the fear and the heartache in them, he felt his heart soften.

 

He could see that the child had been through many things in this life, and he began to feel what Loki felt, their bond amplifying the emotion. 

 

This child was able to help heal something in Loki, just like Loki was able to help heal something in him.

 

There was no reason why their brood couldn’t expand to accept this new pup as well.

 

It  _ did _ surprise Thor that Loki had been the one to suggest that they adopt, as adoption was something that many wolves outside of Asgard looked down on.

 

It was very taboo in the Eastern realms like Jötunheim, and if it was ever done, it was very “hush hush” and private.

 

But knowing that Loki felt moved enough to adopt a child and bring them home, made him only feel more love in his heart for his mate.

 

They had both changed so much since mating, and although they were still learning about each other, they had both begun to become people they were proud of.

 

Their cultures weren’t always perfect, but together… together they could be a beautiful thing.

 

Thor made sure to reveal these sentiments of his heart to Loki through their bond, and felt the omega’s overwhelming relief at this.

 

Very carefully, Thor reached out to rub Soren’s shoulder, causing the child to look up at him. “Hello, Soren. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Soren seemed a bit nervous about being around Thor, and Thor figured it was because he had on his eyepatch.

 

Byleista made her way over to Soren first, and stared at him with curious eyes, wondering who he was. “Mommy? Who’s he?”

 

Loki laughed softly and ruffled her short black hair. “This is Soren.”

 

“Hi Soren!” declared Byleista, deeming him worthy in her young mind. This seemed to be enough for her brothers as well, and they all greeted him as well, which made the young child laugh.

 

It was a beautiful sound, hearing him laugh, and Loki and Thor’s hearts melted further, the both of them knowing that Loki made the correct choice, in asking to bring Soren home.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the addition of Soren wasn't too sudden, btw. I think he'll be a nice addition to their family, to help complete it. I'll have the next chapter posted in a minute or two, so refresh your page and it should appear, if it hasn't already.


	15. Revelations

Soren had been with their family for about a week now, and Thor and Loki had been given a few days off of their royal duties to care for him in the meantime, to help integrate him into their family.

 

The child seemed to be starved for touch and affection, and for the first two days, he remained in Loki’s arms constantly, refusing to let go.

 

Loki didn’t mind this of course, as he knew that the child craved an omega’s touch, and he was more than willing to give it to him.

 

Abigail came by their suite the day after Soren arrived, wanting to give Thor and Loki more information about their new son. The pair learned that he was an omega, and five years old. 

 

They also learned that the reason it had taken them so long to find a family to take him in was that the child had no living kin.

 

Abigail expressed her thanks numerous times to the pair for taking in Soren, and gave them a few books on adoption before leaving them alone with him, in the hopes that those would help make Soren’s integration into this family be as smooth as possible. 

 

During that first night, the child seemed very nervous about asking for things, and was only comfortable around Loki.

 

Soren also seemed to get along fantastic with the triplets, and Loki and Thor were relieved to see that they seemed to like Soren as well.

 

Loki had been nervous that the triplets would get jealous of their new sibling, as they weren’t used to sharing Loki with anyone but themselves. This thankfully hadn’t been the case though, as the triplets enjoyed playing with Soren, often babbling to him about random things they enjoyed or wanted to do.

 

The only one who Soren hadn’t seemed to warm up to yet was Thor. Thor tried everything he could think of to get Soren to relax around him during that first week, but it seemed that the child was unable to, choosing the warmth of Loki’s arms instead.

 

And it wasn’t until the triplets had been laid down for their afternoon nap later that week, that a breakthrough occurred.

 

Thor and Loki were relaxing in the living room of their suite, coloring with Soren, and the small child kept looking up at Thor from the corner of his eyes, obviously wanting to ask him something, but too afraid to do so.

 

Finally, Soren seemed to gain the courage to ask, and bit his lower lip, gripping his crayon tightly. “Thor…”

 

Thor hummed softly, continuing to color. “Yes, Soren?”

 

“Why do you have an eye patch?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Thor cleared his throat, beginning to answer him. “Would you like me to tell you the story?”

 

Soren nodded, so Thor cleared his throat and began, wanting to tell a child-friendly version of the tale.

 

“When Loki was pregnant with the triplets, there was a very evil wolf who wanted to hurt him.”

 

Soren widened his eyes and gasped, intrigued by the story.

 

“The evil wolf always tried to hurt Loki, but I wouldn’t let him. One day though, when I was away from Loki, the evil wolf found him, and attacked him.”

 

Soren gasped again, his small hands drawn up to his mouth. 

 

“Luckily, I came before the evil wolf could truly hurt Loki and the pups. So the evil wolf and I battled each other, and I ended up losing my eye because of it.”

 

“Did you win the fight?”

 

Thor laughed softly and nodded. “I did. And the evil wolf will never hurt anyone again.”

 

“Did he go to evil wolf jail?”

 

Thor smiled to himself, wanting Soren to keep his innocence for as long as possible. “Yes.”

 

Hearing this story seemed to make Soren feel better about being around Thor, and he picked up his paper and his crayons, making his way over to Thor, and sitting in his lap.

 

Thor and Loki widened their eyes at each other in shock, relief soon flooding through both of their cores.

 

They didn’t expect Soren to refer to them as “mother” or “father” at all, because Soren was old enough to have vivid memories of his original parents. If he chose to call them this in the future, then he would. And if he didn’t want to, that was okay as well.

 

The trio colored together for half an hour before it was time to wake the triplets up from their nap, so Loki suggested that Soren help Thor wake them up.

 

Soren happily agreed, as he seemed to be very fond of the triplets, and followed Thor down the hall and up the stairs.

 

Loki watched that sight with fondness in his heart and began to clean up, heading to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the family.

 

He knew he could’ve called for the chef, but he had a desire to cook for the family.

 

He wanted to establish a sense of normalcy with Soren, normalcy where the child had a chance to get used to them and them only, before being thrust in the spotlight that being a royal brought.

 

He sent a quiet prayer up to the Norns while he was alone, and asked them to allow everyone and everything to be okay.

 

* * *

 

Soren had been in their home for two weeks when the festival of the full moon came upon them.

 

Loki wanted nothing more than to stay away from it all for a few months, as Soren was still attempting to integrate into their family, but unfortunately, that wouldn’t be the case. 

 

They were required to help with the festival now that they were here, and because Loki hadn’t been on heat suppressants this month, he would be experiencing a heat.

 

Thankfully, he had taken birth control this month, so he didn’t need to worry about any potential pregnancies.

 

Soren was still having some separation anxiety whenever he was left alone, and he’d been sleeping in Thor and Loki’s bed ever since they adopted him, nestled in between their warm embrace.

 

He was getting along better with Thor, but it was obvious that he still only truly felt comfortable around Loki.

 

Nevertheless, the pair needed to attend to their royal duties tonight, and take care of Loki’s heat.

 

The children would be cared for by their nannies until Thor and Loki returned, and the nest in the King and Queen’s suite had been prepared for Loki’s heat, so that morning the pair said goodbye to their pups, and left, off to help prepare for the festival.

 

Because the festival of the full moon was a fertility festival that celebrated not only the potential conception of new wolves, but the successful fertilization of them, the festival began at noon, with everyone heading to the city’s religious centers to pray and offer their thanks to the Norns for a successful heat.

 

Loki found this aspect particularly interesting, as he hadn’t expected the wolves of Thor’s realm to be so religious.

 

The wolves of each realm all believed in the Norns, and their infinite power, but other than a small prayer here or there, they usually didn’t think too much on it.

 

The wolves of Asgard though seemed to be particularly religious, and woke up early on the day of each full moon to send their thanks and praises to the Norns.

 

Loki did  _ not _ expect that he would have to do this, but because he was a royal, and all eyes were on him, he couldn’t exactly opt out of this experience. 

 

The royal family rode over to the central temple in Asgard’s capital city, and exited the vehicle, making their way inside.

 

Loki still found it odd that they didn’t wave at the crowds of people cheering for them, but the longer he resided here, the more he got used to it.

 

He wished that the royal family would interact more with their people, if only a little, but understood that there was a reason for everything.

 

A soft hand on his shoulder brought him from his mind, and he looked down, seeing Frigga smiling at him gently. “I would like to show you the prayer we recite, Loki, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

Loki nodded, following Frigga to the very front of the temple, which had a statue of a Norn that had been crafted to look down at them with a gentle gaze. 

 

He watched Frigga carefully, and went down on both knees to copy her, putting his hands together.

 

“Do you see the prayer etched into the statue, Loki?”

 

Loki looked to where Frigga gestured, looking over the inscription. “I do.”

 

“That is the prayer that you will recite during each full moon, in front of this statue, for as long as you are in our kingdom.”

 

Loki nodded, noticing that Thor, his father, and every brother but Baldur were praying over at a different statue, and reciting a different prayer.

 

“They’re praying the alpha’s prayer.”

 

Loki looked to his right at Baldur, who had spoken. “Even the prayers are segregated?” 

 

“Well, how else would it be? Our bodies were created to do different things, and there is no reason as to why they should recite the same prayer as us.”

 

Loki held his tongue about how ridiculous he believed this to be, and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. 

 

Frigga cleared her throat softly to catch Loki’s attention, and closed her eyes. “We shall recite the prayer together, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, sighing softly in resignation before reciting the prayer with Frigga and Baldur.

 

_ “Thank you for another day, _

_ Thank you for guiding us and showing the way. _

 

_ Our bodies are vessels to grow new life, _

_ And we thank you for blessing us with your eternal light. _

 

_ We ask for your protection from anyone full of strife, _

_ And ask for continued guidance in this life. _

 

_ Thank you for allowing us to conceive, _

_ But only if it is your will to be. _

 

_ Please open our wombs, and soften our hearts, _

_ And help us accept that love is where everything starts. _

 

_ And in the end, please help love permeate everything we do.” _

 

They finished their prayer after this, and Loki noticed that it seemed that Frigga and Baldur were now reciting personal prayers to the Norns, mentally.

 

He sighed softly again and closed his eyes once more, deciding to try to take this more seriously. He prayed to the Norns about Soren, and about his pups, and wished for nothing but love and success for all of them.

 

He waited until he felt Frigga and Baldur shift to stand, and stood as well, reaching out a hand to help Frigga.

 

“Thank you, my son.”

 

Loki nodded, rubbing at her hand. “Thank you for allowing me to experience this aspect of your culture with you. It was very relaxing.”

 

Frigga’s eyes shined with pride upon hearing this. “Isn’t it? The Norns know how to take away all of our pain, and replace it with healing.”

 

He resisted the urge to sigh again, and looked over at Thor, noticing that he and his family were finished with their prayers, and were making their way back over to them.

 

Thor placed a warm kiss against his cheek once he reached his side, and pinched his hip affectionately. “Ready to go prepare for the festival?”

 

Loki nodded, following Thor’s family out of the temple, and to the royal vehicles, which would guide them towards the downtown area of Asgard’s capital city.

 

This would be where the main fertility festival would occur until about 5 or 6 pm, and then the wolves would all begin to head back to their homes, to help the omegas with their heats.

 

“We’re not…  _ helping _ set up for the festival, are we?”

 

Thor snorted, reaching out to rub Loki’s thigh to calm him. “No, love. Not at all. We’re going to enjoy it for a bit before the other wolves arrive.”

 

“Oh thank the Norns,” sighed Loki, heavily relieved. “Physical labor is where I put my foot down, in regards to your culture.”

 

This put an amused smile on Thor’s face. “What bothers you about my people?”

 

“It’s not that what they do  _ bothers _ me, Thor. Everything is just so…  _ odd _ .”

 

“Like?”

 

Loki huffed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Like this whole fertility prayer that we recited this morning. I felt like I was in a cult! I had no idea you were so religious!”

 

Thor laughed again, and shook his head. “I’m not necessarily a priest or anything, Loki. The Norns just mean a lot to me, and… they mean a lot to my people.”

 

“Well they mean a lot to me too, but that doesn’t mean I recite a monthly prayer about them blessing my womb.” Loki shot back, raising an eyebrow at Thor.

 

“Look, Loki… the Norns are an integral part of my culture… and I’d like the pups to know that.  _ All _ of them.”

 

Loki sighed softly, knowing that he was being difficult. “And I don’t have an issue with that, Thor. It’s just… everything is so different here. It will take some getting used to.”

 

“And that’s okay,” assured Thor. “You were so patient with me, when I first came to live with you, so… it is only right that I give you time to accept and get used to my culture as well.”

 

Loki felt how genuine Thor was being through their bond, and relaxed, closing his eyes and thinking about their life.

 

“I hope Soren is okay…”

 

Thor mirrored this sentiment as well. “We’ll be back soon enough. He’ll see us in the morning.”

 

Loki frowned slightly. “I-I know. I know. I just… we’ve only had him for two weeks. I don’t want him to feel as if we don’t care.”

 

“He won’t, love. Once the full moon has passed, we’ll be able to spend time with him, and help him get used to our family and our life. Everything will be okay.”

 

Loki’s frown let up some, but the omega was still worried. He could only send an ironic prayer up to the Norns though, and ask that they made it so everything would be okay.

 

The royal family arrived at the heart of the festival then, so Loki pushed away his thoughts of Soren, knowing that he needed to focus on the festival.

 

He was relieved to see that it was constructed with the grandeur that the festivals in Jötunheim were, and found that he quite enjoyed spending some time with Thor.

 

They hadn’t had much time to themselves since the war and the miscarriage, so to spend time with Thor today, riding rides and tasting different foods that he hadn’t tried before, meant a lot to them.

 

They spent the whole day traveling to different festival spots in the city, and participating in the fun activities that they had, enjoying themselves, and Thor’s realm.

 

Of course, Loki was still trying to get used to the heavy military presence around them, but it was easy to pretend that they were not there when Thor was by his side.

 

He began to feel flushed around five, after his address by Frigga’s side to the realm, and fanned at his face, the combination of his beginning heat and the hot climate of Asgard getting to him.

 

He reached out to Thor when they were on a pier, and grabbed at his shoulder, catching his attention.

 

Thor looked over at Loki, mild concern on his face. “Loki? Are you alright?”

 

Loki sighed softly and closed his eyes, beginning to sway. “I-I need to sit down.”

 

Thor nodded and looked around the pier, noticing a bench not too far away. “Can you walk?”

 

Loki nodded, so Thor wrapped a strong arm around his waist and led Loki over to the bench, sitting him down. He asked one of the royal guards to get Loki a few bottles of water, and asked another to go get Loki a cap to cover his face and shield it from the sun. 

 

Both guards nodded and sped away, returning a few minutes later with the items requested. 

 

Thor took them and carefully opened the water bottle, bringing it to Loki’s lips. “Loki? Can you drink this?”

 

Loki forced himself to focus and wrapped a shaky hand around the bottle, beginning to drink. He drained the whole bottle in record time, and exhaled in relief once he was done, readjusting the cap that Thor placed on his head. “Norns, I thought I would faint.”

 

Thor smiled softly, keeping his eye on Loki. “Should we go home and relax in your nest until tonight?”

 

Loki nodded, thankful that he was beginning to cool down. “ _ Please. _ ”

 

“Alright. We’ll leave once you’re able to stand again.”

 

Loki thanked him and closed his eyes again, trying to let the salty tang of the ocean air calm him.

 

The mated pair relaxed for sometime, thankful when a few clouds began to cover the sun, and provided shade.

 

Thor had honestly forgotten that Loki wasn’t used to this type of weather like he was, and he made a mental note to remind everyone of this. Loki had truly been pushing himself to make sure he was viewed in a positive light by not only Thor’s people, but his family.

 

And the last thing Thor wanted was Loki running himself ragged again.

 

“Are you ready t-”

 

“THOR!”

 

Both Loki and Thor snapped their heads towards the sound of the desperate voice calling Thor’s name, and Loki felt his heart drop into his stomach when he noticed a small omega trying to break her way past the guards, in an attempt to make it to him.

 

A deep set frown marred his face then, and he shifted his eyes to Thor, wondering what the alpha would do.

 

He could feel that Thor was shocked to see Sif today like this, and although he feared that Thor seeing her again would stir up old emotions and desires of what never could have been, he was relieved that none of this emanated from Thor.

 

Instead, his alpha seemed confused and…  _ sad _ . 

 

He knew that this wasn’t the time or the place to blow up and cause a scene though, so Loki remained quiet, trying his absolute best to look unbothered.

 

“Thor!”

 

The alpha took in a deep breath and raised his hand, signaling to the guards that it was okay for her to get closer.

 

The omega glared at the guards who finally let her go at Thor’s command, and ran forward, skidding to a stop in front of Thor. “Thor, I-I-”

 

“You have  _ some _ nerve approaching a mated alpha, and not addressing his omega first.”

 

Sif looked down at Loki, and Loki stared back up at her, raising an arched eyebrow and daring her to continue.

 

“On top of all of this, you have approached my  _ mate _ mere  _ hours _ before your heat. Explain yourself.”

 

Sif looked over at Thor, silently begging him to intervene, and the alpha sighed, frowning slightly. “Sif… why have you approached me today?”

 

Sif’s eyes began to water at this. “I just want to talk…”

 

Thor knew that sooner or later, a crowd would form, and chaos would ensue, so he figured the best way to mitigate this situation would be to go indoors somewhere and have it cleared out.

 

There was a frozen custard place down the pier, so Thor stood up, looking at his guards. “Clear out the custard place, please.”

 

A few of the guards present nodded and sped away to have the custard restaurant cleared, so Loki pursed his lips, remaining silent. He was quite frustrated with Thor for making the decision to give Sif the time of day, but he also understood that they never received closure. 

 

She  _ was _ the one that Thor would’ve been mated to, had Loki not entered the picture, so he forced himself to calm down, and knew that he and Thor would speak about this once they returned home.

 

The guards returned a few minutes later, and let Thor know that the restaurant was cleared out, so he let them know to let no one in the restaurant, and stood up, gesturing for Sif to follow. 

 

Loki stood along with Thor, and walked to the restaurant, sitting down at a table at its center once they all made their way inside.

 

Sif sat down across from the pair warily and frowned, glaring at Loki. “Does he have to be here?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow in indignation at her. “ _ Excuse _ me?”

 

“You don’t even  _ love _ him, and-”

 

“Stop.”

 

Both omegas looked at Thor, surprised with the anger and disappointment in his voice. 

 

“Sif… why did you think that approaching my mate and I,  _ hours _ before your heats, was a good idea? Nevermind the fact that this will cause a huge scandal and cause my mate more stress than he needs, it was rash, and an overall ridiculous idea. I don’t care  _ how _ you feel about Loki, he is your future Luna Matriarch, and you  _ will _ show him respect, or this conversation ends immediately.”

 

Sif drew back at Thor’s harsh words, and shook her head, using a shaking hand to wipe at her tears. “I just, I needed to see you!”

 

Loki was about three seconds from exploding with anger, and shot Thor a look, letting him know mentally that he needed to get this under control,  _ now _ .

 

Thor sighed and looked at Sif, deciding to be honest. He knew some of his words would hurt Loki, but he needed to say them in order to erase the minute fear in Loki’s heart that he might not ever completely love him, and he needed to do everything he could do to ensure that Sif moved on, and never pulled a ridiculous stunt like this again.

 

“Sif… the last time I saw you… the last time I saw you, I left early without touching you because I was unsure of myself and my love for you.”

 

Sif widened her eyes in shock and opened her mouth to speak, shutting it quickly when Thor raised his hand.

 

“Let me finish, please.”

 

Sif sniffed and crossed her arms, so Thor continued, moving to rest a calming hand on Loki’s thigh. “When I left your place, it was because being forced to mate to Loki made me realize that I never truly loved you in the way that I thought I did. And after that revelation, I didn’t feel that I was worthy of love from either of you.”

 

Sif shook her head and let out a bitter laugh, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. “No, that’s impossible, you  _ loved _ me, Thor. We were going to mate, and, and I was supposed to bear your pups! We, we talked about this!” Her voice began to tremble then. “It wasn’t supposed to be him.”

 

Thor exhaled slowly, wanting to convey how he felt properly. “Sif… before Loki, I had an idea of who I was, what I wanted, and thought that I wouldn’t want anything else but that. But Loki… is who my heart belongs to. And he will always have it. Being with you was wonderful, and I will cherish those memories forever. But I need you to let go. I’m happy with where I am in my life. There will never be a polyamorous relationship. There will never be an instance in which I separate from Loki. And I will never step out on our bond, to be with you.”

 

“I don’t believe that for a second! People don’t just  _ change _ like that, Thor! I  _ know _ you! And I know that you love me!”

 

“I  _ thought _ I loved you, Sif.” sighed Thor, frowning deeply. “I honestly believed that I did. But the fact of the matter is I didn’t. And as hard as it is to accept that, I need you to. Because I’m not leaving Loki. I love him. And I will never ask him to allow me to have another mate. He’s it for me. And he always will be.”

 

Sif seemed shell-shocked by Thor’s words, and she stared down at the table, silent tears leaving her eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t have lost them.”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What do you mean, Sif?”

 

“I would’ve carried any pups that you asked for, to term. I would’ve been the perfect wife, the  _ perfect _ mate.”

 

Hearing this struck a chord within Loki, and he growled low in his throat, beginning to emit downright  _ menacing _ pheromones. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Sif didn’t back down this time, and instead growled back at Loki, trying to match the fierceness of his gaze. “You’re not fit to sire the pups of the royal line! If you were, you wouldn’t have los-”

 

Loki had struck Sif across the cheek before Thor even registered him moving, and he stood up hurriedly, pulling Loki back.

 

The omega didn’t fight Thor on this, choosing to instead glare at Sif instead. “Whatever punishment I can place on you, I will. I will  _ ruin _ you! Your life will become a living hell if it isn’t one already, and you will  _ rue _ the day you decided to say such horrid things!”

 

Loki spoke with a venom that Thor had never heard in his voice before, and he pulled him further away from Sif, trying to calm him. “Loki, Loki, it’s alright. It’s okay. It’s alright.”

 

Loki felt rigid in his arms, and he felt  _ terrible _ , knowing that the last thing Loki needed to hear was that he was a failure; especially from an omega that was from his past.

 

“Prince Thor… what would you like us to do about the omega?”

 

Thor looked over at Sif, realizing in horror that she was bleeding profusely from her face. Looking closer revealed that she had the jagged lines that came from claws being dragged across her face. “Take her to a hospital, please.”

 

The guard nodded, and ordered two of the guards present to attend to Sif, and take her to get medical attention.

 

He sighed softly when he realized that Loki was still trembling with emotion, and he wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him towards the door.

 

They made their way to the royal SUV in silence and remained quiet throughout their ride back to the palace.

 

They arrived home around 6:30, and made their way to Loki’s nest, thankful that all of the pups were in a playroom.

 

Loki tore himself from Thor’s side once they entered his nest, and locked himself in his bathroom, shutting Thor out.

 

The alpha sighed and rested his forehead against the door, closing his eye. “Loki…”

 

He could feel the anger, the hurt, the pain, the  _ fear _ that was swirling throughout Loki, and he felt guilty for putting Loki in that situation.

 

“Loki…”

 

He heard Loki sniff through the door, and he began to pull at the doorknob, twisting it in an effort to open it. “Loki… Loki please don’t shut me away.  _ Talk _ to me.”

 

Loki still didn’t reply, so Thor sighed, trying to convey that he just wanted Loki in his arms. “Loki… I’m sorry. I really am. Please open the door.”

 

After waiting for a few seconds, Thor was relieved to hear the familiar click of the lock opening on the door, and he turned the knob, opening the door hurriedly.

 

It broke his heart to see Loki staring back at him with tears in his eyes, and he immediately pulled him into his arms, holding him close.

 

He felt  _ terrible _ for putting Loki through the situation with Sif, and he held Loki a bit closer, pressing a warm kiss against his bondmark. “Love…”

 

“I-I want to sit down.”

 

Thor let go of him and grabbed his hand, leading him over to the massive bed in the nest, and pulling him down next to him.

 

Together the pair lied down, and Loki turned onto his side, nestling into Thor’s warm torso, and breathing in his comforting scent, trying his best to allow it to calm him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Loki. I truly am. I had no idea she would say those things.”

 

Loki took in a shaky breath. “I’m not upset with you.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow in surprise here, and chose to remain silent, waiting for Loki to explain himself.

 

“The miscarriage happened, Thor. There’s no ignoring that. I’ve accepted it. And there’s nothing I can do… I can’t turn back time. But it still hurts to hear about it, and I’m still battling with the demons in my head that tell me I’m not good enough, and will never be good enough, because of it.”

 

He let out another shaky breath. “I’ve always had my reservations about you and Sif as well, Thor. And hearing her stoop so low… I lost it.”

 

He chanced a look up at Thor then. “I need you to understand that I will never regret my reaction to her words.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, processing how he felt about that statement. “I will not hold that against you.”

 

“And she will be punished for her actions today; I will see to it.”

 

“This… I have no issue with this either, Loki.”

 

Loki searched Thor’s eye for a few seconds, wanting to make sure that he was truly okay with both of these options.

 

He relaxed a few seconds later then and looked down before moving to sit up. “This will be our first heat together, in three months. We should shower before relaxing in the bath; I would hate for this day to be sullied by that horrid woman.”

 

Thor sat up as well, nodding in agreement. He had been looking forward to being with Loki again tonight, and wanted to do everything in his power to make sure that this night ended on a good note.

 

The pair made their way into Loki’s bathroom and showered quickly, making sure to draw a warm bath beforehand.

 

It took a bit of shifting for them to get comfortable, as the bath was  _ not _ crafted with the size of a Jötun omega in mind, but they managed to fit sort of comfortably, Loki lying back against Thor’s chest, his head resting on his shoulder.

 

“Do you truly feel nothing for her?”

 

Thor knew that this question would be coming, and he exhaled softly, moving to wrap his arms around Loki’s torso. “I truly feel nothing for her.”

 

“Nothing at all?”

 

Thor sensed the underlying question in Loki’s question, and thought to himself for a moment, wanting to convey himself properly. “I feel pity when I stare at her. Because I know she truly loved me. And I feel terrible for putting her through this, and causing her this anguish. A part of me will always look at her fondly, Loki, but… she does not hold my heart. And she never will.”

 

Loki remained silent, so Thor figured he would explain a bit more, hoping to make Loki understand. “Have you never shared an intimate moment with anyone, Loki?”

 

Loki shifted in the water a bit, causing it to move in the bath. “Nothing like what I feel for you.”

 

It warmed Thor’s heart -and stroked his ego- to hear this. “What I felt for Sif is nothing compared to what we share. But it was an intimacy all the same. Just like you have a certain fondness for those in your past, I feel that same fondness for her.”

 

Loki was silent  _ still _ , so Thor continued to explain. “Loki… this does not condone what she has done but… it might help explain it. Sif… was never very popular amongst our people -especially our omegas. And when we began to date, that only increased the disdain people had in their hearts for her. She looked at me like her saving grace, her escape from the torments, and as a blessing from the Norns for her hardships. When I told her that I had received my parents' blessing to ask her to mate me, only to rescind that offer a mere few months later… I can only assume that it hurt her in a way we will never understand.”

 

“... Why do your people hate her?”

 

Thor didn’t reply, so Loki shifted again, looking up at him. “Thor?”

 

“Sif… her grandmother was a human.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in disbelief and mild disgust. “But… all the humans were wiped out over a century ago…”

 

“Yes, they were. But a soldier could not finish his command, and… saved an infant child instead. He and his mate raised this child as their own, and because it was very unorthodox… Asgard kept this hidden. Truthfully, no single pack alpha or luna knew of this until the child grew, and had a child of her own. She was killed, of course, but… her child was now half human, and half wolf, and my grandfather did not think it was morally right to kill one of our own for something that the half-wolf could not control. Afterward, Sif was born, so… she is a quarter human.”

 

“And you wanted to reproduce with her?”

 

Thor frowned, exhaling deeply. “Because I… I believed that I did love her. And I believed that that was something I could overlook; it isn’t her fault.”

 

Loki  _ supposed _ he could understand that sentiment, as he would’ve overlooked Thor’s heritage as well if he discovered that Thor wasn’t a full-blooded wolf.

 

“I can only imagine how it feels, to live in a realm that rejects you for something you cannot control, and to have your one saving grace stripped from you. I don’t ask you to pardon her, Loki, but… I do ask that you look at things from another perspective. Whatever you decide to do regarding her, I will support, but… I would like you to make an informed decision. That is all.”

 

Loki stretched out his legs in the bath, and leaned back against Thor’s chest, mulling over what he wanted to say. 

 

His heat was beginning to cloud his thoughts and override his judgement, so he decided that he would choose to think of Sif’s transgressions later.

 

He wanted the rest of the night to be about him and Thor.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter full of smut, as well as a deeper look into the culture of Asgardian wolves. I'll also most likely begin to write about Thor and Loki traveling the realm to teach, next chapter, but I'm not certain yet. I'm also not certain when I'll have it out, so please bear with me. As I said in the previous chapter my health isn't the best right now, so I'm trying to focus on that.


	16. Instruction and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So originally I planned for this to be a smut chapter, but... I started typing and then a completely different path occurred, that I decided to write.
> 
> This chapter is a bit sad, but Thor and Loki always come out on top, happy and in love, in my stories, so hang in there, please. I promise happy times will come.

Loki was the first one who woke up the next morning.

 

He had until noon before he was to attend to his royal duties with Thor for the day, so for now, he relaxed in bed, staring up at the ceiling above him.

 

Now that his heat was over, he could think about the situation that happened with Sif, with clarity, and decide on what he wanted to do about it.

 

Although they did live modern lives as wolves, there were still archaic, inherent rules that every wolf followed to keep their packs running efficiently. 

 

And undying respect for your royal family was one of those things.

 

The royal pack family was not to be disrespected; especially by someone who held no role of importance in the pack.

 

Sif’s first offense had been her belief that she could approach the royal pair in public.

 

If they had been in Loki’s realm, this wouldn’t be a cause for concern, as the common populace approached their royal members all the time, if only to say hello, but things were not the same in Asgard, as Loki had seen.

 

This meant that in Sif’s mind, she did not view Loki as a Luna worthy of respect, and believed herself to be more important in Thor’s life than  _ he _ was.

 

And that bothered him.

 

Greatly.

 

She had then spoken to Thor, a  _ mated _ alpha, without addressing Loki first.

 

In the culture of all wolves across Yggdrasil, any unmated wolf who was wanting to speak to a wolf that was mated and of the opposite sex, while they were standing next to their mate, was required to greet their mate first, before speaking to the intended party.

 

Because Sif was an omega, adhering to tradition meant that she should’ve addressed Loki first, before attempting to speak to Thor.

 

This only reminded Loki that Sif did not regard him as a Luna, and as Thor’s mate, and upset him all over again.

 

Sif was also a commoner, and in Asgard, any and all who were not royalty were obligated to bow low before speaking to them. She had chosen of her own will and volition to not do this.

 

Loki added that to his mental list of Sif’s offenses. 

 

Sif had also approached them mere  _ hours _ before her heat, which was a grave offense as well. Approaching a mated alpha before your heat with the intention to seduce and sway them was strictly  _ forbidden _ , regardless of the realm you hailed from, and Loki found himself beginning to get even more upset about the events of last night that were replaying in his head.

 

When they all sat down at the restaurant, Thor hadn’t given her permission to speak informally in their presence, and yet… she did so. She did not treat them with the respect that was required for a royal, and had the gall to speak as if she were in a ranking or position higher than Loki.

 

Rank was something that every  _ single _ wolf adhered by, and to not adhere to it was grounds enough for punishment.

 

They were not so strict to demand that you were relegated to the position or status you were born in, but adhering to rank in the pack kept order, and mitigated dysfunction.

 

To speak as if you were deserving of more respect than a future Luna was unforgivable.

 

Loki added this to his mental list of Sif’s offenses as well, before going through the rest of the events of yesterday in his mind.

 

The ultimate offense to him though had been her saying that he lost his children because he wasn’t a worthy mate for Thor.

 

He knew that that statement alone couldn’t be the reason why he punished her, but that didn’t take away any of the hurt that the statement caused.

 

He also knew that although physical retribution wasn’t frowned upon in their society, it was something that he personally felt he never wanted to resort to.

 

But hearing Sif say that to him… he admittedly lost it.

 

And although he personally felt it was unbecoming of someone of his status to resort to violence, he didn’t regret attacking Sif at that moment.

 

All in all, he had more than enough cause to punish her, and he began to think of something that would be a swift and just punishment.

 

She hadn’t done anything that would warrant her being punished to death, and he truly didn’t want her dead.

 

He wasn’t wicked.

 

But he did want her to realize the gravity of what she had done.

 

It took him some time, but he finally thought of a worthy punishment for her.

 

He also believed that although it would be rough at first, it could become very beneficial in the long run for her personal development.

 

When he decided that this would be the way he wanted to punish her, he felt through their bond that Thor was beginning to wake up, and frowned slightly, unable to erase the spark of anger that rose in him at the thought of speaking to his mate.

 

He didn’t blame Thor for Sif’s disrespect and outburst, but he  _ did _ feel as if the alpha could have handled the situation better.

 

When things involved Sif, Thor often let comments made by her slide, and it bothered Loki greatly. 

 

Thor was  _ more _ than aware that Loki still felt minutely insecure about their union, so seeing Thor remain silent during Sif’s vitrol hurt and angered him greatly. 

 

Thor seemed like he was split between them yesterday, and the fact that he didn’t defend Loki or react as strongly to her words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Maybe he still loved the woman after all.

 

“... Loki…”

 

Loki exhaled softly when Thor called his name, and continued to lie on his back, pursing his lips.

 

Thor hated when Loki kept to himself and didn’t speak when they argued, and this situation wasn’t any different. 

 

The alpha frowned deeply and reached out to pull Loki into his arms, a part of him relaxing when Loki seemed to melt in his hold, the omega nestling his head underneath Thor’s chin and wrapping his arms around him.

 

He was still quite upset with Thor, but ignoring him wouldn’t solve anything, or make it easier to get let go.

 

They remained silent for some time before Thor decided to try and speak to him. “Loki…”

 

The omega frowned and closed his eyes, choosing his words carefully. “Honestly, Thor… I feel as if you should’ve reacted differently with Sif yesterday. And the fact that you didn’t hurts me. I’m very upset with you right now.”

 

Thor held Loki a bit closer then. “Words cannot begin to express how remorseful I am for how I handled the situation, Loki.”

 

Loki sighed softly, able to feel Thor’s genuine guilt through their bond. 

 

It didn’t make him any less angry though.“I have decided on her punishment for her transgressions.”

 

“Have you now?”

 

Loki nodded, tightening his hold on Thor. It had become easier for him to show affection to Thor the longer that they were together, and although he would’ve balked at doing something like this years ago, he found that he now didn’t mind. 

 

He figured that he was desiring affection from Thor in the hopes that it would mitigate his anger, and still his fears about he and Sif.

 

“I will have her lose the ability to bear children.”

 

He felt Thor’s heart drop at this through their bond, but he refused to change his mind.

 

This was a just and specific punishment.

 

“I will also require her to work with the orphans of this realm, for two decades. She is free to do whatever she desires afterward.”

 

Thor felt  _ terrible _ for Sif, but he understood that she had committed numerous grave offenses yesterday.

 

He also knew that if their roles had been reversed, and it was Loki who had an ex that disrespected him, and begged him to get back together with him, he would’ve seen red.

 

Loki handled the situation much better than he could’ve, and for that… Thor was thankful.

 

“I understand, Loki. You have my support.”

 

It made Loki furious that Thor still felt pity for this woman, even after everything she had done, and he moved to pull away from him, telling himself that seeing their children would make him feel better.

 

Thor sensed Loki was still upset with him, and tightened his hold on him, refusing to let him go. “Loki-”

 

“Please let me be alone, Thor. Even if it’s only for a moment.”

 

Loki sounded so  _ exhausted _ when he said this, and it hurt Thor to know that his actions yesterday had wounded Loki so deeply.

 

Reluctantly, Thor released Loki, watching him sit up.

 

He normally would’ve done everything under the sun to get Loki to stay in bed and talk to him until they were able to work this out, and overcome it, but… their bond told him that this was the last thing Loki wanted or needed right now.

 

Loki was relieved that Thor was actually letting his anger run its course, instead of trying to discuss the issue at hand, right at this moment.

 

He felt so  _ hurt _ by the way Thor handled Sif yesterday, and it truly bothered him that Thor felt any sort of  _ pity _ for her; especially when one considered how she treated Loki yesterday.

 

The omega knew if  _ he _ had been the one with an ex like that, Thor would’ve most likely killed him the  _ moment _ he suggested Thor wasn’t a good enough mate.

 

The alpha would’ve also been fueled with a rage of a thousand suns if Loki still felt any form of pity for an ex that disrespected him as king.

 

All in all, Loki felt that Thor was being  _ very _ hypocritical with this entire situation and although he loved him dearly, and found his embrace more comforting than words, he didn’t want to be around him right now.

 

He was too upset.

 

He quickly walked to their bathroom and rushed through his shower, wanting to hug the children and play with them before breakfast.

 

They always managed to warm his heart and put a smile on his face, so after leaving the shower he pulled on a fresh pair of lounge clothes, and left his nest, not surprised to see that Thor was gone.

 

The alpha was most likely showering in their bedroom now, so he headed upstairs to the rooms of their pups, making a stop to Soren’s room first.

 

He had been worried about spending an entire day away from the pup, especially when one considered that he had only been with their family for two weeks.

 

Soren still suffered from  _ terrible _ separation anxiety, so Loki wanted to greet him first.

 

The omega pup whimpered softly and frowned when the door to his bedroom was opened, which put a soft smile on Loki’s face.

 

Carefully, he sat down on the edge of Soren’s small bed, running a warm hand through his chestnut colored hair. 

 

“Soren…”

 

The omega pup opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, a happy smile spreading across his face when he saw Loki.

 

“Loki!”

 

“Hello, sweet child.”

 

Soren sat up hurriedly and climbed into Loki’s lap, wrapping his arms around him and nestling his face into the scent glands on Loki’s neck. “I thought you left me, too.”

 

Loki felt a pang in his heart upon hearing this, and he sighed softly, readjusting his hold on him. “I would never leave you, Soren. You’re a part of our family now.”

 

Soren perked up here, gazing at Loki with his large, doe-shaped eyes. “I am?”

 

“Yes, Soren,” laughed Loki quirking an eyebrow up at him. “Did you think otherwise, child?”

 

Soren blinked a few times, biting a lower lip. “Everybody keeps telling me I have to spend each week at someone else’s house…”

 

“Well, you won’t have to do that anymore, child. We’re you’re family now, and although that doesn’t mean your old family isn’t important anymore, it means that you’re our child now too… and we love you just like we love the triplets.”

 

Soren’s eyes were as big as saucers now. “But you’re a  _ Luna _ !”

 

Loki laughed again at the child’s surprise. “And you’ll be one, one day too, should you choose to.”

 

“Wow…”

 

Soren’s innocence had Loki laughing once more, and he rubbed at Soren’s back, wanting him to stand up. “Let’s go wake up the triplets. I’m sure our chef has cooked us breakfast.”

 

Soren nodded and hopped out of Loki’s lap, running down the hall to the young toddlers’ room.

 

He reached up to open their door, and rushed to Borr’s bed, gently shaking him awake. “Borr? It’s time for breakfast.”

 

The small toddler blinked a few times, smiling when he saw Soren. “Soren!”

 

Loki couldn’t hold back the smile on his face when he saw the pups interacting with each other, and he thanked the Norns everyday that Soren and the triplets got along so well.

 

Soren was just as happy to see Borr awake, and hugged him close, grinning happily. “Did you have any dreams?”

 

Borr hummed, nestling his face into Soren’s scent glands on his neck, and breathing in his comforting scent. “I dreamed about running in the fields with Mommy!”

 

Loki’s smile only broadened when he heard this, and he finally stepped into the room fully, greeting Borr.

 

Borr’s eyes lit up upon seeing Loki as well, and he climbed out of Soren’s arms, running over to him. “Mommy!”

 

“Hello, sweet child.” murmured Loki, pressing a warm kiss against Borr’s temple.

 

He spent his time saying good morning to Borr and listening to him babble about his dream, nodding and smiling at the appropriate parts.

 

Borr pressed one more kiss against Loki’s lips before giggling, staring up at him with a pure love that always melted Loki’s heart, and took away any pain and sadness that he felt.

 

Soren had woken up Byleista by then, and the young alpha pup had finished pressing good morning kisses against Soren’s face, so she made her way over to Loki once she noticed him. “Mommy!”

 

Loki laughed and shifted Borr over to his left arm, making room for Byleista. “Good morning, sweet girl.”

 

Byleista hugged Loki tightly and nestled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. The three of them relaxed in each other’s hold until Soren managed to wake Helblindi up. The young alpha was always the hardest to wake up in the morning, because he loved his sleep.

 

Soren carried Helblindi over to Loki, and patted at Borr’s back. “Let Helblindi hug Mommy too, Borr.”

 

Borr began to tear up at the thought of having to leave Loki’s arms, so Soren set Helblindi down, gently taking Borr. “It’s alright, Borr. I’ll hug you instead.”

 

Borr nodded, and moved to sit in Soren’s lap so that Helblindi could greet Loki as well.

 

Hugs and kisses were distributed equally amongst the family then, so Loki stood up, carrying Helblindi and Byleista out of the room and down the stairs, Soren and Borr close on his heels.

 

Thor was already at the dining room table when the rest of the family appeared, and his face lit up upon seeing all of the pups.

 

The triplets squirmed to be released, and ran over to Thor once they were set down, each of them clambering to be the one to reach him first.

 

Thor laughed softly and stood from his chair, crouching to the ground so that he could hug all three pups at the same time.

 

He pressed warm kisses against their foreheads before noticing that Soren was hanging back awkwardly, hanging onto Loki’s pant leg.

 

“Soren?”

 

Soren bit his lower lip for a moment before replying. “Yes?”

 

“Would you like a hug as well?”

 

Soren nodded slowly, still uncertain about his role in this family dynamic.

 

Thor noticed his uncertainty and kissed the triplets once more before releasing them and standing up, crouching down again to hug Soren.

 

Soren hugged him back for a few seconds before letting go, so Thor released him as well, standing up to look at Loki.

 

Loki stared at him for a moment before sighing and turning away, helping the children sit down in their booster seats.

 

Breakfast was surprisngly peaceful for them, and afterwards, they got the children dressed and ready for the day. They would begin to be introduced to the pups of the other pack leaders and other important officials who lived in Asgard’s palace, to further their development.

 

Soren hadn’t been officially introduced to the realms as a royal child yet, so those outside of the palace were unaware of his connection to the royal family. 

 

Loki and Thor trusted that it would be good for all of their children to be around others that were their age though, so after getting the children ready for their day, and saying goodbye so that their nannies could take them away, Thor and Loki got ready as well.

 

Today would be a  _ very _ busy day for them, as well as tomorrow. 

 

Today and tomorrow they would be meeting with some of the pack leaders that would mate to those of Jötunheim, who would then return to their packs to introduce them all to the things about frost wolves that they had learned from Thor and Loki, in the meantime.

 

Thor and Loki would then spend the next three months teaching the Asgardian alphas about Jötun culture, before flying back to Jötunheim to do the same with their wolves, for three months.

 

After this, the wolves would all migrate to Midgard, where they would live for three years. And once this was complete, the wolves would then decide which realms they felt comfortable staying in, and Thor and Loki’s responsiblity for these matched pairs would end as well.

 

Frigga had been the one to suggest that they all live in Midgard for the first three years after the wolves were all mated, so that they could adjust, and Loki and Thor agreed to this, knowing that being mated in a neutral territory would help.

 

The pair were meeting in one of the meeting halls in the palace with 200 pack leaders, and would be meeting with 200 more tomorrow.

 

Loki found himself beginning to feel nervous about addressing so many Asgardian alphas at once, but knew that if their precious prince could have a change of heart, so could they.

 

Thor and Loki arrived at the meeting hall in the palace, and entered, walking down one of the numerous aisles, and heading towards the stage.

 

Loki  _ did _ find it frustrating that Asgardian omegas were expected to walk behind their alpha partners, instead of in front of or next to them, but he had accepted long ago that there were many things about Thor’s culture that wouldn’t make him happy.

 

He was their future Luna Matriarch though, and because of this, he understood that there were certain things he needed to do, and to abide by, while in Asgard.

 

The alphas began to cheer when the pair entered the room, and Thor smiled at them proudly once he reached the stage in the room, waving.

 

Loki looked to Thor for direction, as he wasn’t certain what he should do. He hadn’t been briefed on this by Thor’s mother.

 

Thor let him know mentally to wait until he was introduced, so Loki nodded, trying his best to smile like Frigga. The wolf always exuded peace at her core, and her smile was one that could calm even the fiercest of hearts, so he hoped that these wolves would look at him, and respect him like that as well.

 

Once the wolves settled down, Thor and Loki allowed microphones to be placed on them, so that they could speak freely, without having to hold a mic.

 

Thor grinned again once his mic had been adjusted, and waited until Loki’s was finished before beginning to speak. 

 

“Hello everyone! I’d like to thank all of you for accepting our call to bring the realms together. I understand that it has been about 3 and a half years in the making, but nevertheless, we are here today.”

 

He gestured towards Loki then, wanting him to stand by his side. “I’d also like to introduce your future Luna Matriarch to all of you; Loki Laufeyson.”

 

Loki greeted the crowd politely, before letting Thor finish speaking. 

 

“This will be a  _ long _ day, with 30 minute breaks every 90 minutes. I ask that you voice any questions that you have, at any time during this presentation.”

 

Thor gestured towards Loki once more. “Now, first things first. I am absolutely  _ certain _ that you’ve noticed the height of my mate.”

 

The alphas moved in their chairs uncomfortably, none of them wanting to say anything disrespectful about their prince’s mate.

 

“Loki is actually considered  _ slightly _ below average height for a Jötun omega.”

 

The alphas in the crowd began to murmur in disbelief, so Thor continued to speak, knowing that accepting the heights of their new mates would be one of the  _ hardest _ things these Asgardian alphas had to accept.

 

“Jötun omegas generally stand anywhere from 5’9 to 6’3, with their average height being 6’0.”

 

Every alpha present began to protest at this, the voice of a very large alpha in the center of the room ringing out clear above the rest.

 

“So we’re to mate alphas then, Prince Thor? Is that it? Is this a  _ joke _ ?”

 

Thor didn’t have to look over to know which alpha was speaking.

 

Dellingr was the son of an important councilman in their realm, and a pack leader of a prominent district of Asgard. He and Thor often butted heads during various meetings held throughout each year, so Thor wasn’t surprised that Dellingr had an issue with this entire situation.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dellingr. All of you  _ chose _ to participate in this process for the greater good of the realm; from the sound of it, it seems as if you’re regretting the honor you’ve been bestowed with, to serve your realm and its wolves.”

 

The large alpha frowned deeply then. “I struggle to understand how being mated to such large wolves will be beneficial. Are they omegas or are they barbarians?”

 

Loki balked at his people being called barbarians, and began to speak, catching the attention of the room. 

 

“Does your Luna Matriarch look like a savage to you?”

 

Dellingr blinked rapidly, shocked by Loki’s cold voice. “No, Luna.” He looked off to the side then, forcing himself to apologize to him. “My apologies.”

 

Loki nodded, accepting this. “Please hold your tongue in the future, Dellingr, when you feel the urge to say something so disrespectful about the wolves who are giving up everything they ever knew, to mate to you all and bear your children. Absolutely  _ none _ of my wolves wanted to be mated to you, but they understood that sacrifices must be made for the common good of the pack. And now that I am mated to your prince and future king, our packs and our realms are not separated; they are  _ one _ .”

 

The alphas present in the room began to shift nervously in their seats again, all of them uncomfortable with being reprimanded by an omega.

 

“I struggle to understand how the heights of my wolves bother you that much, to where you feel the need to refer to us as something as derogatory as barbarians.” he continued, holding Dellingr’s gaze the entire time. 

 

The room was becoming uncomfortable with the sheer volume of pissed off and annoyed alphas, but Loki refused to back down, wanting each and  _ every _ alpha present to know that they would not cause harm to his people in any way, shape or form.

 

“My wolves are coming here with open hearts, and I would only  _ hope _ that the “proud” and “mighty” wolves of Asgard can do the same.  _ If _ you are so dissatisfied with being mated to the wolves of my realm, then I ask that you stand up, and leave this room. Because if you are mated to the wolves of my realm, and cause harm to  _ any _ of them in  _ any _ way, you will receive the strictest punishment possible, and shame your realm for being unable to do something that your realm has asked of you.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at the proud alpha. “And you shall be mighty and noble no more. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Most of the alphas in the room balked at Loki’s harsh tone, and Loki noticed that Dellingr was forcing back his inner wolf from growling.

 

“So we are to become puppets, then? Our omegas are to walk over us like you’re doing to our prince, speaking out of turn and with an authority that they  _ do not _ have in this realm?”

 

“That is enough.”

 

Loki decided that he would let Thor handle this. He had spoken enough, and although he wanted to humiliate Dellingr even further for believing that he was more deserving of authority and respect than Loki, he understood that he could not become hated in Thor’s realm.

 

This would never work if Thor’s people rejected him as a Luna.

 

“It seems you’ve finally found your tongue, Prince Thor.”

 

“And it seems that you  _ still _ don’t understand when it is and isn’t time for you to speak on something you know  _ nothing _ about, Dellingr.” Thor shot back, a deep set frown on his face.

 

“Then bestow me with your knowledge and wisdom, Prince Thor, so that I may be ignorant no longer.”

 

“Ignorance cannot be cured if the wolf in question refuses to listen.”

 

Dellingr let out a bitter laugh here. “And the ignorant wolf will not listen if their teacher cannot explain something adequately.”

 

“It is not the teacher’s fault that his student struggles to understand a message that they refuse to mull over. Even pups can do this; are you suggesting that you’re incapable of accepting and understanding thoughts and ways that are not your own?”

 

“Rather than being incapable, My Prince, I am unwilling to accept disrespect from anyone in this life; especially an omega.”

 

“If I had that same way of thought, you’d be living on an island somewhere, shunned from your pack.”

 

Dellingr narrowed his eyes at Thor then, and remained silent, knowing that he was on thin ice.

 

“If I recall correctly,  _ you _ were the one who insulted our Luna and disrespected him first. Are you so proud that you cannot listen to the gentle instruction and guidance of your Luna?”

 

“... No, My Prince.” scowled Dellingr, pure  _ ire _ radiating from him.

 

“Then  _ listen _ , when he corrects you. That is his  _ job _ . Lunas uphold the solidity of the pack, and are responsible for correcting behavior that is otherwise detrimental to  _ you _ , and the pack as a whole. You might feel as if being a pack leader of your district allows you to perfectly rule with an iron fist, but I can  _ guarantee _ that the district would fall apart without their Lunas.”

 

Dellingr remained silent, so Thor sighed, shaking his head. “All of you are so proud that you can’t even comprehend the sacrifices that your future mates are making for you. What is the worst thing that you have to worry about? A tall mate? That should be the  _ least _ of your concerns. Are you so insecure about your alphahood that a tall mate makes you feel like less of an alpha?”

 

The alphas present hung their heads in shame, no one speaking up to go against Thor’s words.

 

“Being an alpha means we are meant to protect our pack and those that we love. It means that everyone in our presence should feel safe and secure. We are our realm’s first line of defense, and have been given the prowess and strength that we were given, for a reason. Having a mate taller than you or a mate that can look you in the eye, will not make you any less of an alpha, and it does  _ not _ make them any less of an omega. If you are so  _ weak _ and  _ fragile _ mentally that the idea of having a mate taller or as the same height as you, makes you feel insecure, then leave. For you are not  _ worthy _ to serve our realm with such a noble sacrifice as this.”

 

Thor remained silent for a few seconds, letting the gravity of his words sink in.

 

“Because none of you have left, I can only assume that you’re all ready and willing to learn about your future mates.”

 

The alphas in the room didn’t protest to this, so Thor shook his head, wondering what would be the best thing to start off with.

 

Loki mentally reminded him about the stipulations of this agreement, so Thor decided to run through that list.

 

“While our king and the rulers of Jötunheim discussed this agreement, there were numerous stipulations made, from both sides. And although these stipulations upset me greatly when I first learned of them, I now understand and appreciate them, and can only hope that you are able to do the same.”

 

“I will begin with the requirements that Jötunheim has made, for their omegas. First and foremost, their omegas are to be treated with, and given the  _ same _ respect, that any and all Asgardian alphas have. No more, and  _ no _ less.”

 

The alphas in the room began to  _ riot _ at this, many of them shouting about how ridiculous that was, and many others questioning Thor and Odin’s sanity for agreeing to that.

 

“What is so  _ awing _ about the omegas of Jötunheim, Prince Thor, that they are to be treated like our alphas?” called out an alpha, catching Thor’s attention.

 

He looked out to see who spoke, and wasn’t surprised that it was Ullr.

 

Ullr was a  _ notoriously _ immature alpha in their realm and just happened to be one of their most cunning and skilled hunters. Ullr was also the youngest military general in their realm -only a few years older than Thor- and was known for never being able to take  _ anything _ seriously if it did not involve war or hunting.

 

Ullr was fiercely loyal to their realm though, so everyone expected him to be one of the first to volunteer to be mated to a wolf of Jötunheim.

 

“The sexual castes of Jötunheim are not separated and relegated to certain roles and tasks like they are here, in Asgard, Ullr. Omegas there serve in their military, they are doctors, lawyers,  _ scientists _ even; they are used to being treated as equals. And I will  _ not _ have them be treated as anything but.”

 

At the mention of omegas serving in the military, the alphas present went absolutely  _ mad _ .

 

Loki felt bile rise in his throat when the alphas reacted so strongly to this information, and he found himself growling at the alphas before he could stop himself, the pheromones pouring from him downright  _ scathing _ .

 

“What the  _ hell _ is wrong with all of you?!” he snarled, striding to the front of the stage and banging his fist on the podium there. “You have done nothing but  _ demean _ and  _ degrade  _ my wolves, and I will  _ not _ stand for it! You dare call yourselves worthy to mate to the wolves of my realm, and you  _ dare _ feel that you have the  _ right _ and the  _ honor _ to sire pups with them?! The wolves of my realm are cunning and gifted, strong and mighty, and most of all they are fiercely loyal to their crown, and each other. They will  _ not _ stand for this blatant disrespect and disregard of their achievements. And neither will I.”

 

The room quieted down at the sound of Loki’s snarl, every alpha present shocked to their very core that an omega had the ability to produce and maintain such scathing pheromones; especially in the midst of two hundred pissed alphas.

 

“You  _ bitch _ and you  _ moan _ as if mating to those of my realm will strip you of your alphahood. You bemoan your fate, as if  _ you’re _ the ones who will be fucked each full moon, as if you’re suddenly rendered useless, because your mates will hold positions that you’re used to alphas having. And it’s  _ pathetic _ !”

 

He shook his head then, continuing to glare at them all. “Do all of you believe that the omegas of my realm are just tripping over their feet to mate you? Do you  _ really _ think that when my people agreed to this, it was something that they had been dreaming of their entire lives? That they prayed to the Norns to be “blessed” with mates that would demean and degrade them at every turn? My wolves and I will  _ not _ bow down at your feet and worship the ground you walk on,  _ just _ because you have a knot!”

 

He stopped ranting only when he felt a reassuring and calming hand on his shoulder, and took in a deep breath, trying to calm down.

 

Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulders once more before letting go, and taking over. “Honestly guys… can we not get through five minutes without everyone rioting like animals?  _ Please _ ? You’re acting like children. And I’m struggling to decide right now if our alphas are even prepared to handle something like this. I refuse to put my mate’s wolves in danger and… if mating to a doctor or someone in the military  _ really _ makes you feel that insecure as an alpha… then I might as well speak to my father and inform him that our alphas are inept, and have shamed our realm.”

 

“... That will not be necessary, Prince Thor.” sighed Ullr, crossing his arms. “It will not be necessary at all.”

 

Thor nodded then, turning his head slightly to mentally ask Loki if he was fine. The omega sighed, but eventually nodded, so Thor squeezed his hand with affection, facing the crowd once more.

 

“I never want to see my mate that upset or angry with any of you, ever again. You wouldn’t  _ dare _ make my mother growl at you and shout, and I expect that you hold my mate and your future Luna in that same light.”

 

The alphas in the crowd were visibly bothered that they had been reprimanded by their royals so many times in such a short period, and begrudgingly agreed with their prince,  _ finally _ choosing to take this seriously.

 

“Because of the clash of cultures, our Luna Matriarch has decided in conjunction with our king and the rulers of Jötunheim, that for the first three years after you are all mated, you will reside in Midgard. This is neutral ground, and will make it easier for all of you to learn about your mates.”

 

No one objected to this, or had any pressing questions, so Thor continued to speak. 

 

“The omegas of Jötunheim and Muspelheim are  _ very _ fertile, often times having litters containing two or three pups. Because of this, their wolves generally only have one litter. Two is uncommon, and three is almost unheard of. I have already explained to Jötunheim’s omegas that the wolves of our realm generally have 3 to 5 children, and I trust that each and every one of you will speak with your mates, in order to determine how comfortable you are having children, and if so, how many.”

 

“How are we to know who will be our mate, Prince Thor?” sighed a pack leader, a slight frown on his face. “Surely there is an intricate process that will match us together.”

 

Thor didn’t miss the sarcasm in this alpha’s voice, and he exhaled slowly, gathering his patience. “Over this three year period, therapists from both realms have interviewed each participating party extensively. Those of your packs have also participated in recommending what they believe would be the best fit for you. Throughout the coming months, a series of tests will be given to you by the psychologists of both realms, in order to ensure that the matchmaking is as accurate as possible. In six months time, you will all arrive in Midgard, where you will be introduced to your mates, and remain for three years.”

 

“Are we to mate to these omegas, during the first full moon we share together?” called out a female alpha.

 

“No,” answered Thor. “You will have the entire three years period to mate. If, for any reason, you have trouble mating, there will be numerous counselors on stand by, at all hours of the day and night, to help you and your mates work through your issues.”

 

Thor was relieved that the alphas seemed to have calmed down, and continued to instruct them, with Loki interjecting every once and a while to offer an explanation that Thor couldn’t.

 

During their third break of the day, Loki and Thor found themselves relaxing in a corner off to themselves, both of them discussing earlier’s events.

 

Thor wasn’t upset with Loki for losing his cool, and he wasn’t worried that this would make Loki look bad in the eyes of his people. He tried his best to mitigate Loki’s fears during this break, but the omega was still worried about how the common populace would perceive him now, because of his outburst.

 

He wasn’t as upset with Thor about the entire fiasco with Sif as he was earlier, but it was still bothering him, and he knew it was something that he and Thor needed to discuss.

 

Thor sensed that this was on Loki’s mind, and reached out to him, grabbing his hand. “Loki…”

 

Loki frowned slightly, looking away. “Do you at least understand  _ why _ I’m upset, Thor?”

 

“Absolutely,” answered Thor, rubbing at the back of Loki’s hand with his thumb. “Loki… I’m not perfect. And I will make mistakes. But I swear to you, that I will always learn from them, and never make the same mistake again… you mean everything to me, and knowing that you’re hurting because of something I did, tears me up inside.”

 

He sighed then, thankful that Loki was at least looking him in the eye. “I… I’m sorry, Loki. I shouldn’t have been as sympathetic to her… and I shouldn’t have given her the freedom to say and do as she pleased. May you forgive me, for my blunder?”

 

Loki pursed his lips for a moment before sighing as well and nodding his head. “I-I know you’re sorry, Thor. I forgive you.”

 

Thor felt the weight of the world leave his shoulders then, and he pulled Loki’s hand to his lips, pressing loving kisses against his knuckles. “You mean the world to me. You do. And I am thankful to have been blessed with such a loving and understanding partner. You make me a better alpha every day that you choose to remain by my side, and I can only hope that you see my love for you, in everything I do.”

 

Loki blushed, averting his gaze from Thor. The pair were still learning on how to be candid with each other, and although they knew they loved each other, putting it into words was still a bit of a challenge for the pair.

 

“Oh hush…”

 

Thor shared a smile with Loki then, knowing that all was forgiven. Before the pair could share a kiss, Ullr approached them, concern on his face.

 

He bowed low on one knee before the pair, before rising. “Prince Thor. Luna Loki.”

 

Thor straightened up in his chair, wondering why the general was approaching him. “What is it, Ullr?”

 

“I… there are a few alphas here who I am concerned for. Everyone seems to have accepted the stipulations of Jötunheim, except for them.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

 

Ullr sighed, a deep set frown on his normally smug face. “They have been making…  _ inappropriate  _ jokes about our Luna… and… they are saying things that I personally find disturbing. I do not believe they should be participants in this process.”

 

Thor frowned deeply then, the frustration he was feeling with his people only increasing. “I understand. Bring them to us, please.”

 

Ullr nodded and bowed once more, before leaving to fetch the troubled alphas he informed them of.

 

Loki wasn’t too sure how he felt about the events of this day, and decided that he would let Thor handle these rowdy alphas. He wanted nothing to do with the alphas of Thor’s realm at the moment.

 

“I’ll be right back, Thor.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, sensing his anxious state. “Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to get a drink from one of the vending machines outside the hall. I’ll be back before we’re to begin speaking again.”

 

Thor nodded, understanding that Loki most likely needed a drink to help calm his nerves, and wanted a break from his people.

 

He didn’t blame him in the slightest.

 

Loki stood up to leave then, and made his way down the left side of the meeting hall, avoiding walking down one of the numerous aisles, and exiting the meeting hall.

 

Outside the meeting hall, the hallway was surprisingly empty, so Loki made his way to one of the vending machines, noticing an alpha purchasing a drink as well.

 

The alpha didn’t acknowledge him when he approached the machine next to him, which Loki found frustrating. 

 

Him being a Jötun and an omega did not mean that the respect he was due to receive as a future Luna Matriarch suddenly went away.

 

He ignored the disrespect though and bought his drink, twisting open the cap and taking a few swigs from it.

 

He didn’t like the taste of soda too much, but the carbonation often helped settle his stomach when he felt anxious, so he turned, wanting to walk outside in one of the palace’s numerous gardens.

 

The doors of the meeting hall opening caught his attention for a moment, and he frowned slightly, seeing that a group of alphas that had been particularly rowdy earlier were heading his way.

 

He decided then that he would walk the other way, and turned, beginning to seriously debate if he wanted his wolves to mate to the Asgardians.

 

They were  _ everything _ he feared they were and somehow  _ worse _ , and he didn’t want to subject his wolves to this. 

 

If he was being treated like this as a  _ Luna _ , then he could only imagine how hard it would be for the wolves of his realm, who didn’t have his rank or standing within the pack.

 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going,  _ Luna _ ?”

 

Loki stopped in his tracks and growled, turning around. “ _ Excuse _ me?”

 

The group of alphas made their way towards him then, beginning to emit a harsh pheromone. Alphas usually released this pheromone to make prey submit, and it upset Loki greatly that they were attempting to do the same to him.

 

He refused to give in though, and emitted his own pheromones, glaring at the group. “Who do you think you are, to speak to me in such a way?”

 

The alpha that had been at the vending machine earlier growled low, stalking towards Loki. “Who do you think you are, to come into this land as a  _ stranger _ , and demand that you and your pathetic wolves be treated like gods?”

 

Before Loki could reply, another alpha from the group spoke, cutting him off. “You know,  _ Luna? _ There’s only  _ one _ thing that has never failed to put a mouthy omega in their place. You may have our prince whipped, but I’m sure he’ll thank us for bringing you to your senses.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened at the thinly veiled threat, and he took a step back, his heart beginning to race. “I order you to stand down, and stand down  _ now _ ! If you so much as touch a single  _ hair _ on my head, you will not live to see the light of day again.”

 

The group of alphas laughed, the one in the center gesturing to two of the alphas beside him. “A noble sacrifice then, if it sends the right message out to omegas like you.”

 

Two of the alphas from the group rushed up to Loki then, and grabbed at his arms, beginning to drag him away.

 

Loki fought with all of his strength, trying to break free. He couldn’t shift to run away, as the alphas holding him had his arms pinned behind his back at an awkward angle, and they would break if he shifted.

 

“Let me go!” he yelled, twisting and kicking at the alphas, doing everything he could to get them to unhand them.

 

He screamed for Thor, both mentally and physically, only getting louder when two more alphas grabbed his legs, to prevent him from kicking.

 

The alphas ended up pulling him into an empty conference room down the hall, and locked and barricaded the door, throwing him onto the large table.

 

“I wonder what our precious prince would think of you, if you returned to him after breaking your mated vow.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in horror, and he scrambled backward on the table, trying to think about what he could do.

 

He was at a  _ severe _ disadvantage, and if he shifted now, so would they. And once the alphas shifted into wolves, there was no telling to the damage they could do to him then.

 

The door was locked and barricaded, so there was no way for him to escape. 

 

He yelled for Thor again, his heart beginning to race, and tears brimming to his eyes.

 

The alpha who threw him on the table laughed, stalking towards him. “We won’t have any of that now, will we?”

 

He gestured towards a few of the other alphas. “Hold him down.”

 

Loki screamed and kicked with all of his strength when four alphas pinned his arms and legs down, glaring at the alpha who covered his mouth with a large meaty hand. 

 

“You’re only making this worse for yourself, Luna…” he hummed, winking at him. “I promise we’ll let you go once you’ve learned to not speak out of turn.”

 

He could hear commotion from outside of the room, in the hallway, and knew then that Thor must be searching for him.

 

He took in the deepest breath of his life and yelled once more, hoping that Thor would hear him.

 

It seemed to have worked, for only a few seconds later, loud banging on the conference room door could be heard.

 

The alpha that seemed to be in charge of this whole procession frowned deeply, tutting and shaking his head. “You shouldn’t have done that, Luna. Now I won’t be nice anymore.”

 

Loki began to writhe and fight again, not willing to give up and accept what they were planning without using all of his strength.

 

Two alphas held down his ankles as the alpha who has just spoken directed them to flip Loki over onto his stomach.

 

Now that his mouth was free, he began to yell and scream for Thor, still fighting against his entrapment. 

 

The banging on the door only got louder and fiercer, and Loki refused to give up, managing to kick one of his captors on the chin.

 

The door to the conference room was kicked open at the exact same moment, Thor, Ullr, and Dellingr rushing into the room and shifting before Loki could comprehend that he had actually been saved.

 

The alphas holding him let go in order to shift, and once they did, one of them grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him off of the table and out of the room.

 

Loki screamed again, catching Thor’s attention, and the alpha let go of the wolf he had caught, running towards Loki.

 

Loki continued to fight as the lone wolf dragged him down the hallway, and he couldn’t help but wonder where all of the palace guards were.

 

They were always so vigilant, so the fact that he hadn’t seen any yet was a cause for alarm.

 

Thor bounded up to the pair in no time, and tackled the wolf holding Loki, causing him to drop the omega.

 

Loki immediately crawled backward and away from the fight, looking away and jumping when Thor broke the neck of the lone wolf.

 

Hearing that crack of bone was jarring for Loki in what had already been an overwhelming day, and he began to sob, unable to stop shaking.

 

Thor immediately dropped the dead alpha and ran over to Loki, whimpering slightly when Loki wrapped his arms around his large neck, and sobbed into his fur.

 

Guards made their way to the pair mere  _ seconds _ after this, and Thor growled at them all, turning on them fiercely.

 

_ “WHERE WERE YOU?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!” _

 

“My Prince, we were only gone for a moment-”

 

Thor was blinded by rage, and he snapped at the closest guard, not accepting any excuse.  _ “Round up the traitors. And turn in your badges. You will serve our realm no more.” _

 

Loki was still traumatized from what happened, and his heart sunk when he realized that the pups were not at home, safe in their suite. 

 

They were in another wing in the palace, and neither of them had no way of knowing if these rogue alphas would be after their children too.

 

“A-Alpha!” wept Loki, trying to articulate his fear. “T-The pups!”

 

Thor understood as well, and barked at the remaining guards. “ _ Send Class-A detail to the palace daycare, immediately! _ ”

 

One of the guards nodded and grabbed his communication device, relaying this message to the palace guards.

 

Loki didn’t know how he did it, but he stood up on shaky legs, and summoned every ounce of his strength and internal resolve to run to the palace daycare.

 

He didn’t want to shift, as the children hadn’t seen him in his wolf form yet, and he didn’t want them to be scared of him.

 

Thor chased after him, understanding that Loki needed to know for himself that the pups were safe.

 

He wouldn’t be able calm down until doing so, so Thor followed him to the palace daycare, remaining outside of its doors once he noticed that the daycare was heavily guarded.

 

He was  _ furious _ about what had just happened to Loki, and although his instincts were telling him to gather Loki and their pups, and hide them away from anyone or anything, he understood that instilling fear in the young toddlers in the room would only make this situation worse.

 

Seeing that the area was heavily armed and protected helped Loki feel a bit better about the safety of his pups, but he still needed to see them, and ensure that they were safe.

 

He rushed into the large room holding the children, and saw the triplets playing with others their age, seemingly fine. Soren was even directing the group of toddlers, teaching them their shapes.

 

The closer he got to his children, the weaker his knees got, and he finally collapsed in front of them, tears of relief flowing down his cheeks.

 

All four of his pups stopped what they were doing and rushed over to Loki, beginning to hug him and nuzzle against him, releasing calming pheromones of their own.

 

Soren wiped at Loki’s tears then, deep concern in his brown, doe eyes. “Loki… what’s wrong?”

 

Loki sniffed, grabbing Soren’s face. “Are you okay?” He moved to check over each pup then, making sure that none of them were harmed in any way. “Are you all okay?”

 

“We’re okay, Loki… please don’t cry. We’re fine… we’re okay.” assured Soren, continuing to wipe at Loki’s tears.”

 

“Don’t cry, Mommy!” insisted Byleista, looking at Loki with concern in her eyes. 

 

“Yeah!” echoed Borr and Helblindi, hugging Loki even tighter. “Don’t cry!”

 

Loki couldn’t stop the tears from falling, and he held all of his children close, pressing warm kisses against their skin, and covering himself in their scents.

 

A warm hand on his shoulder made him turn, and he was relieved to see Thor. A guard must’ve brought the alpha a spare change of clothes, for he was now human again, and pulling his family into his arms.

 

The children in the daycare were escorted out of the room by dutiful caretakers, and shown outside, to one of the numerous palace playgrounds.

 

Loki didn’t want to be here in this realm or this palace another  _ second _ , and he sniffed again, wiping at his face. “Come, pups. We’re leaving.”

 

The children begrudgingly let go of their mother, and stood along with Loki and Thor, who took them in their arms, and carried them out of the daycare.

 

By then armed guards were present, and the royal family was escorted back to their wing of the palace, where Frigga and Odin would be meeting them.

 

Loki felt emotionally numb at this point, and the  _ second  _ the family returned to their suite, Loki set Helblindi and Byleista on the floor. “Go get your favorite toys, pups. We’re leaving.”

 

Thor set Borr and Soren down quickly, rushing towards Loki. “Loki, what do you me-”

 

“I can’t TAKE it!” screamed the omega, crouching down and beginning to sob. “I’m not staying here another second! I didn’t sign up for this, Thor!”

 

Thor crouched down next to Loki, trying to calm him. “Loki-”

 

“No! I don’t want this, this  _ life! _ I refuse to be disrespected any longer! I’m leaving!”

 

The doors to their suite opened then, Frigga, Odin, and their sons rushing in towards Thor and Loki.

 

Frigga immediately went to Loki’s side, falling to her knees and pulling him into her arms, holding back her tears as she hugged him.

 

Thor and Loki’s children watched this scene unfold with tears in their eyes, unsure if they should run to Loki’s side, or do as he told them.

 

Thor’s brother Baldur walked over to them then, ushering them into the suite’s playroom with his brother Hodr.

 

The pups were reluctant to leave, but followed Baldur anyway, looking back at their mother sob heavily in their grandmother’s arms.

 

Once the pups were gone, Loki shook his head, knowing that he needed to get away from this realm.

 

He wanted nothing to do with anyone or anything that called Asgard their home, and the desire to return to Jötunheim was unbearable.

 

“I’m going home,” he whispered, wiping at his cheeks. “I don’t feel safe here. And I never will after what happened today. I’m annulling our contract, Odin.”

 

Everyone in the room froze, and Thor felt as if time was slowing for him.

 

Annulling the contract meant…

 

“Loki, you don’t possibly mean-”

 

“I’m going home!” shouted Loki, glaring at everyone in front of him. “I don’t care anymore! Take Midgard! Take the whole Norn-forsaken world if you want! I’m  _ done _ !”

 

Thor’s heart began to race at the resolution he felt in Loki’s heart from their bond, and he crouched down again, taking Loki’s hand.

 

“Loki-”

 

“I said I’m  _ done _ !” snapped Loki, tearing his hand out of Thor’s. “I’m done, Thor! Never again shall myself or my children step foot in this land, after the grave disservice that was done to me today!”

 

Too many things were happening right now, and Thor couldn’t bring himself to accept what Loki was saying.

 

“Lo-”

 

“No! If my children and I are not on a plane to Jötunheim in the next five minutes, my wolves will storm upon this realm with a fury you have not seen before! I am going home!”

 

Loki was too emotionally charged and distraught for Thor to make sense of the emotions he could feel that were pouring from his mate into him, and he wouldn’t talk, so Thor wasn’t sure  _ what _ to do.

 

Frigga frowned deeply at Loki’s threat, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. “Son, let us get you to your nest. Your pups will be there, and once you calm down we can discuss what happened.”

 

Loki shook his head no quite fiercely, refusing to do this. “I’m not staying another  _ second _ in this Norn-forsaken place. Get my children and I on a plane,  _ now _ .”

 

They all looked up at Odin, wondering what his decision would be.

 

The king didn’t hesitate to respond, knowing that if he refused to Loki’s demands, the world would have another war on their hands.

 

That was something that couldn’t happen.

 

“Get him on a plane, and send him home. A war is something no one needs.”

 

“Father, you can’t  _ possibly- _ ”

 

“I will not have a member of the royal family held against his will, Thor, even if it is your mate. He has made serious threats, and we cannot afford to have them come to fruition. He will go home.”

 

Thor turned back to his mate, reaching for his hands. “Lok-”

 

“I said don’t touch me!” he snarled, glaring at Thor with a fierceness that he had never been a recipient of. 

 

Thor drew back in confusion, hurt and anger beginning to swirl inside from within.

 

Loki tore himself out of Frigga’s hold then and stood up, stalking towards the playroom. 

 

He wiped at his eyes again and urged them to come forward. “Come, pups. We’re leaving. Get your favorite toy.”

 

The young children looked up at their mother, heavily confused, but doing what he said. Soren helped the triplets choose their toys, before grabbing one for himself, and together they all made their way over to Loki, who immediately picked up Borr and Byleista. “Soren, take Helblindi and follow me, please.”

 

Soren nodded and took Helblindi’s hand, warily following Loki out of the playroom.

 

Thor’s heart broke when he saw Loki marching out of the room with their children, and he reached out, hoping to calm Loki if only a  _ little _ , and help him see reason through rationality.

 

Loki wasn’t having it though, and pushed past Thor roughly, beckoning for Soren to follow him, Helblindi in tow.

 

Odin followed the family outside of Thor and Loki’s suite, and let the guards know to guard Loki with their lives, and get him to one of his private planes.

 

The royal plane took some time to prepare, so Odin chose to have Loki and the pups return to Jötunheim on one of his smaller private planes, that would be ready to fly shortly.

 

Everything had happened so fast, and he was certain that Loki would come to his senses soon, and be willing to speak about what had occurred. 

 

But the threat of war was a serious one, and it was a threat that Odin did not take lightly.

 

Loki’s realm had grounds to go to war now if they chose, and if they chose not to, Loki had already annulled their contract, and had sworn to never return. 

 

He had lost everything he had worked so  _ delicately  _ to build, in that moment.

 

And he wasn’t sure he could work to gain it all back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter out in a few hours. It's already written, but I need to go back over it. I also want to warn all of you that the next chapter is VERY dark and triggering. There is a suicide attempt next chapter, and... next chapter just deals with a lot of emotion and dark thoughts. You are in no way, shape, or form forced to read chapter 17 of this story. I'm not sure when chapter 18 will be out, but know that you can skip chapter 17 if talks of suicide are triggering for you. You know yourself better than I do, so please don't force yourself to read it if it is one of your triggers.


	17. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> Serious author's note here; I implore you to read it.
> 
> This is a VERY serious, VERY dark chapter, with triggering themes. As I said in the author's notes of last chapter, this chapter focuses HEAVILY on every single aspect of suicide. I understand completely that this is a triggering subject for many people; even myself. It is very hard for me to read pieces that deal with this subject, and in the past it was very triggering for me. But I have come a long way, so I BEG everyone who is triggered by suicide or severe depression, to skip this chapter. Your mental health always is, and always will be, more important than a fanfiction by a random person on the internet. Please don't force yourself to read this if it will bring you back to that dark place, please please please please PLEASE don't. Please.
> 
> That being said, this story is honestly going into many places that are surprising for me, and contains things that I have never written before. I thank all of you that have stuck with me this far, and I do not blame you if you need to leave this story. I promise that happy times will come, and everyone that is a main character (Thor and Loki) will be okay, and the story will end on a good note, but for right now, in this chapter and the next, it will be very humbling, very raw, and very dark.
> 
> Again, I BEG that you steer clear from this chapter if you are triggered by severe depression and suicide. Please.
> 
> Thank you again,
> 
> -Nyna

Loki didn’t relax until he was halfway across the world on his flight home to Jötunheim.

 

The children were awfully quiet during the flight, choosing to relax in Loki’s lap or under his arms instead of playing with their toys or watching TV.

 

He wanted to jump in the shower and cleanse himself of the putrid scent of Asgard and those terrible alphas, and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his bed with his pups in his arms.

 

He knew he needed to alert his parents to his impending arrival though, and looked down, seeing that every pup but Soren was asleep.

 

He reached out to run a hand through Soren’s chestnut hair, and pressed a warm kiss against his temple, catching his attention. “Soren… may you watch the pups? If only for a moment?”

 

Soren nodded, wrapping his arms around Loki tightly and covering him in his scent before letting go.

 

Loki thanked him and pressed another kiss against his temple before standing up, and moving towards the back of the plane’s cabin for a bit more privacy.

 

He requested a video chat with his parents, and waited a few minutes for them to become available. 

 

Once their faces showed on screen, they were horrified to see how disheveled and distraught Loki looked, and began to worry for their son, pleading with him to tell them what was wrong.

 

Loki took in a shaky breath, and began to cry softly, biting his lower lip and shaking his head. “I… I annulled our contract with Asgard.”

 

Loki’s mother took in a sharp breath, and his father’s face grew serious, the eyes of both parents filled with concern. 

 

“What did they do to you?”

 

Loki began to cry a bit harder, and shook his head again. “I can’t talk about it now. But… the pups and I are on a plane, to return home. We’re five hours away.”

 

“And Thor?”

 

Loki closed his eyes, his heart hurting when he said these words. “I’m annulling our agreement. Thor is to remain in Asgard.”

 

“Are you hurt, my son?”

 

Loki wiped at his eyes, laughing bitterly. “The wolves of his realm tried to harm me. Other than bruising… I am untouched.”

 

Farbauti growled low in his throat then, standing up. “This is ridiculous. You’ve been gone for a little over a month, and already his wolves showed their true colors. This is unacceptable.”

 

Farbauti rushed off camera to contact Odin for an explanation, leaving Laufey and Loki behind.

 

Laufey had tears in his eyes, and he wished with everything in him that he could reach out to Loki, and comfort his son.

 

“We’re so sorry, Loki. We’re so sorry.”

 

Loki let out a garbled sound then, feeling himself beginning to break down again. “We’re not sending our wolves over there, Mother. I refuse to have anything to do with Asgard or its allies anymore.”

 

“Loki… Loki what did they do?”

 

“... A group of their alphas kidnapped me and attempted to rape me, Mother.” he whispered, the reality of what had occurred finally weighing heavy on his heart.

 

Loki’s mother began to cry for him even more then, his heart breaking. “ _ Oh _ , Loki…”

 

Loki sniffed, not wanting to speak about this anymore. “I have adopted an orphaned child, while I was in Asgard. He is with me, as well.”

 

Laufey was shocked to hear this, as adoption was  _ very _ uncommon in their realm, but knew that now was not the time or the place to discuss his reasoning. “We’ll have your suite prepared before you get here, Loki.”

 

Loki thanked his mother and ended the call after saying goodbye, putting his phone back into his pocket, and heading back towards the front of the cabin.

 

Soren was nodding off, and it broke Loki’s heart to see him struggling to stay awake, for his sake.

 

“Go to sleep, child. You’ve helped me so much already.”

 

Soren nodded and shifted over on the couch, making room for Loki.

 

And together they relaxed, nodding off until their plane arrived in Jötunheim.

 

* * *

 

Seeing the front door to their suite close behind Loki with such a finality was what ended Thor.

 

Watching his mate leave with their children without even saying goodbye or trying to listen to reason took every ounce of love and light that Thor had left in this life from him, and he knew that regardless of the outcome of this annulment, he would never be the same.

 

Going to war hadn’t been as sudden and earth-shattering as his current predicament, as with war… he knew that if he made it out alive, he’d see his family again.

 

But this?

 

This… no one knew what would happen once Loki made it home and made up his mind about what he wanted to do.

 

He fell to his knees then at this realization, shell-shocked beyond repair, and immobilized by disbelief.

 

His mind, his heart, his very  _ soul _ , was refusing to believe that Loki had actually left him.

 

He couldn’t even bring himself to reach out through their bond to convey his heart to the omega, or understand Loki’s own feelings, for his core felt as if it had diminished and withered away into nothing.

 

It felt as if he had a giant crater in his chest, a gaping void that only grew and grew the more he realized that he had lost everything he ever loved, and ever cared about, because of his negligence. 

 

He didn’t notice he was crying until his mother placed a calming hand on his shoulder, shushing him gently.

 

He didn’t care about Midgard anymore, or about being a prince of this realm. He didn’t care about prestige, he didn’t care about honor, or pride, less of all greed.

 

Right now, he would trade  _ everything _ if it meant that Loki forgave him, and returned to his side. 

 

He would give up the throne, he would resign his rights as an Asgardian royal, and he would swear to never set foot in Asgard again, if it would only make Loki consider returning to his side again.

 

He couldn’t bear to be in this suite right now, the toys strewn about it a hollow reminder of what had been taken from him; a life that was no longer his own.

 

He heard his father return to the room that they were all in, but couldn’t process or acknowledge his presence, too out of it to understand what was happening around him.

 

He thought the pain of leaving his children and mate behind for war would be the most gut-wrenching, heart-stopping, world ending experience he would have to ever experience in this life.

 

But knowing that his mate, his love, his other half, the only one on this Norn-forsaken planet that made him whole, left him because of his own failures… Thor would never be the same.

 

He had felt the harsh resolution from Loki when the omega decided to leave everything behind and take the children, and the more he mulled over that feeling, the harder it was to accept within himself that Loki left him.

 

He wondered then if he would ever see the faces of his family again.

 

He thought of their pups, and how he hadn’t been able to say goodbye.

 

He thought of each child, who looked so confused about what was happening.

 

And he thought of Loki, his mate, his world, his reason for  _ existing _ , and how he stared at him with a pure odium in his eyes.

 

He had failed as a mate and as an alpha.

 

Thor heard voices around him, and it sounded like bickering, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to have his family in his arms again, and to know that that most likely would never happen drove him mad.

 

He didn’t know what he would do now that they were gone.

 

Because of the terms of their contract, Loki was allowed to end their relationship and his ties to Asgard and their allies at any time, without any ramifications. 

 

And one of the stipulations meant that Loki was allowed to leave without any further contact, and that he was allowed to keep any children produced from their union, until they became of age.

 

Thor had agreed to that stipulation at the time, for he believed so many years ago that he would never love Loki, and that he would be able to have Sif bear his heir instead.

 

He had been a fool, then.

 

If only he could go back...

 

He heard his mother call his name, but he couldn’t answer, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

 

He kept hoping that Loki would walk right back through that door, all of their children in tow.

 

But he knew that wouldn’t happen.

 

Loki had been his world, and their children had been its light. 

 

And now that they were gone… he wasn’t so sure there was anything he could do.

 

He knew he couldn’t bear to mate to another omega, and producing an heir was something he wouldn’t do, out of respect for Loki.

 

Loki was his everything, and now that he was gone… now that he was gone, Thor was certain that he would rescind his rights to the throne.

 

Absolutely  _ nothing _ in his life had any value if Loki and his children weren’t in it.

 

“Thor…”

 

Thor turned towards his mother, his heart going dark. He felt completely numb then, and wiped at his face, shifting so that he could stand.

 

His entire family was watching him with concern, and he sniffed, wiping at his eye. “We need to find out how this happened.”

 

Odin sighed deeply then. “I have been told that the guards that were guarding that section of the palace were a part of this plot to harm Loki. Every _ single _ guard involved in this has been apprehended, as well as their superiors, and the alphas that carried out the attack who are still alive have been apprehended as well. They are being questioned as we speak, to unravel just how far involvement in this plot to harm Loki goes.”

 

Thor nodded, knowing that he would not  _ rest _ until everyone involved in this plot to harm Loki had been taken into custody.

 

It wouldn’t bring Loki or the children back, but… it would help heal his heart.

 

If only a little.

 

* * *

 

Arriving back in his realm felt like a breath of fresh air for Loki, and he was relieved to be home.

 

All he wanted right now was to fall asleep surrounded by his pups, and to wash the stench of Asgard and those alphas from his clothing.

 

He had explained a bit about their current situation to Soren, in a way that he would understand, and although he was still confused about why they left Asgard so quickly, Soren was understanding about being here in Jötunheim now.

 

Loki carried Byleista and Helblindi while Soren held Borr’s hand, and together they walked down the steps of the plane, greeting Loki’s parents.

 

Loki’s mother Laufey ran to hug Loki, and held him close, muttering broken apology after broken apology, the guilt that came from putting his precious child in this situation overwhelming him.

 

Loki’s father hugged him once his mother released him, kissing his brow, and apologizing as well.

 

They never would have agreed to Odin’s plan of gaining control of Midgard if they had known Loki and his pups would’ve been harmed.

 

They took Helblindi and Byleista from his arms so that he could hold Borr, and take Soren’s hand, and together the family made their way to the Royal SUV’s, and to the palace.

 

It was midnight right now in their realm, and Loki was too distraught to even focus on the feelings of abandonment and heartache that were coming from Thor.

 

A tear fell down his cheek as he realized that Sif would get what she wanted, in the end.

 

Loki knew he was emotional, and still coming down from the adrenaline high of the day, but… he didn’t regret choosing to leave and annul the contract that his realm made with Asgard.

 

His safety and the safety of his children meant everything to him, and if there was a chance that any of them could be harmed for the simple fact that Asgard wasn’t ready for him, then… he would remain in Asgard no longer.

 

His heart was already hardened with resolution, and he knew that although making this decision would tear him up inside for the rest of his life, he didn’t regret it.

 

Not for a single moment.

 

It would hurt the pups most of all, but… they were young. 

 

And even they would understand one day.

 

Loki’s parents helped him get the children ready for bed once they arrived at the second King and Queen’s suite in the palace, and put them to sleep in the master bed, at Loki’s request.

 

They let him know that they would watch the children while he showered, so he took his time, allowing the water to wash away any thoughts and feelings attached to Asgard.

 

He watched the pain of his experiences leave him as the water made its way down his body, he felt the heartache and the emptiness melt away the longer he remained in the steam, and he was calmed by the overwhelming sense of resoluteness that flowed through him once the shower was turned off, and his skin was dried.

 

He would take the serum of the Blue Dahlia flower in the morning to begin the process of nulling he and Thor’s bond and after that… everything would be over.

 

He felt saddened by the fact that this didn’t hurt him as much as he believed it would.

 

After stepping out of the bathroom, Loki made his way to his closet, and was thankful that there was still a plethora of his clothing in there.

 

He chose a comfortable pair of silken pajamas, and stilled when his hand accidentally brushed against a scarf of the same texture.

 

A blood-red scarf.

 

He began to shake when memories of he and Thor’s happier times flooded through his mind, and roughly snatched the scarf off the hanger, throwing it behind other miscellaneous clothing that would hide it from his sight.

 

He suddenly didn’t want to wear silk anymore.

 

He changed into something else and exited his closet, seeing that his parents were murmuring quietly to each other.

 

“Thank you for watching the children.”

 

Loki’s mother sighed, his eyes rimmed red with tears. “Of course, Loki.”

 

He could barely finish his sentence before beginning to cry again, and he wiped at his face hurriedly, standing up. “We’ll talk more in the morning, Loki. Please rest, for now.”

 

Loki nodded, the adrenaline that had kept him up for so long beginning to wear off.

 

Loki’s father sighed, standing up as well. “Loki… we made you some Blue Dahlia tea… it is on your nightstand if you would like to drink it.”

 

Loki closed his eyes for a moment to hold back his tears and bit his lower lip, nodding once. “Thank you.”

 

His parents bid him goodnight then, and closed his bedroom doors, leaving the omega alone with his thoughts.

 

He took the teacup with shaking hands and closed his eyes, bringing it to his lips, and accepting its sinfully sweet taste.

 

It wasn’t a large enough of a dose to immediately null the bond between him and Thor forever, but it was enough to block that bond for some time; if only for a night.

 

He settled into bed then around his children, feeling the all too familiar feeling of their bond ebb away.

 

He found that he didn’t mind the emptiness that it left behind this time.

 

* * *

 

Thor hadn’t eaten or slept since Loki left him.

 

He’d been working nonstop to bring Loki’s attackers down, and to eradicate any faction in their realm that played a role in Loki’s attack.

 

Feeling the exact moment their bond began to ebb away was enough to fully remove any desire that Thor had to go on, and he often found himself relishing in the minute pieces of Loki that he could still feel.

 

It took consuming the serum produced from the Blue Dahlia flower for an entire Lunar cycle to completely null a bond, and with each passing day, Thor felt he and Loki’s bond wither away into nothing.

 

The rare times where he did allow himself to sleep during this lunar month filled his mind of memories of happier times. 

 

He often saw Catherine and Dyri in his dreams, and now that his family was gone… he often saw them there too.

 

In his dreams, he was able to experience a happiness that he hadn’t felt since before he returned to Asgard, and before the war began.

 

In his dreams, Loki was safe, and happy and… and he had everything he ever wanted.

 

His dreams became his new reality then after that realization.

 

In his dreams the war never happened, the assault never occurred, and they were happy, surrounded by each and every one of their pups.

 

And he realized that it was in the world of his dreams where he wanted to remain.

 

It scared Thor to know that he actually welcomed this thought with open arms, and as the days and the weeks passed in that lunar month, Thor began to consider this thought heavily.

 

He’d be at peace with Catherine and Dyri, and… and one day, Loki and their pups would meet him again.

 

They’d all be together in the end, anyway.

 

Thor felt a peace that he hadn’t felt since Loki left once he accepted that this was what he wanted to do, and he swore to himself that he wouldn’t take a final breath until Loki’s attackers had been brought to justice.

 

Two days before the full moon, and 26 days after Loki left, Thor finally found every  _ single _ wolf that played a role in Loki’s assault.

 

The ones who hadn’t been killed by him, Ullr, or Dellingr were sentenced to life in prison, daily tortures and horrors awaiting them.

 

Mission complete, Thor made sure to say goodbye to his family.

 

They didn’t know it was a goodbye, of course, and urged him to finally rest and eat.

 

He declined their offer for a family dinner, and instead left to his suite, everything as it was from a month ago.

 

He had requested that it be left that way.

 

He wanted to leave behind instructions for his people, for his family, for the realms, and spent a few hours crafting the perfect letter.

 

He then recorded personal messages for Loki and all of their pups, wanting them to know that he never stopped loving them, and that he was sorry for failing them.

 

He let them know that he would see them again, and ended the videos there, emailing them to Loki.

 

Many would call him a coward, for choosing to live in the world of his dreams instead of reality, but… he didn’t care.

 

The visceral  _ ache _ that was left in his heart the moment Loki decided to leave him was a burden that was too much to bear, and if Loki and their pups were no longer able to be a part of his life… then the world of his dreams was much more preferable.

 

He drew himself a nice bath, and poured lilac bath salts into it, a small smile on his face.

 

Lilac had been Loki’s favorite scent.

 

He also set up a few of his favorite videos of Loki and the pups on his laptop, setting it on a stand on the wall of the bath.

 

Seeing his children laugh as he chased them, and Loki recorded them, put another smile on his face, and he reached for the pills that he had managed to get from a crooked doctor, taking them.

 

Barbiturates were the strongest form of sedatives on the market, and didn’t affect werewolves unless taken in large doses.

 

Thor hadn’t eaten in days, so he knew that they would take effect immediately.

 

He had chosen to enter the world of his dreams this way, because the warmth of the bath, and the scent of the salts, reminded him of Loki’s embrace.

 

And that had always been his favorite place to be.

 

As he began to get more and more drowsy, Thor reached for the silver scalpel that he’d received from the crooked doctor.

 

A normal blade wouldn’t harm his skin, and he’d end up recovering before anything had happened, so a silver blade was the only way to ensure that he didn’t wake up.

 

His body didn’t react to the feel of the scalpel cutting upon his skin, and once he had made an incision big enough in the correct vein, he dropped the scalpel, and closed his eyes, the feeling of taking a large dose of medication, losing blood, and not eating for days beginning to take effect.

 

The last thing he heard before blacking out was Loki’s laughter from the home video, and he managed to smile once more before going limp.

 

Loki’s laughter had always been the most beautiful sound to him.

 

* * *

 

It had almost been an entire lunar month since he left Thor.

 

Jötunheim and Asgard both agreed to Loki’s request of keeping silent on the annulment until he was ready to go public about it.

 

The world simply believed that Loki was homesick, and returned to his realm for a short time.

 

Two days before the end of the lunar month, Loki got an email from Thor.

 

The alpha hadn’t tried to contact him since the annulment, and  _ technically _ it was illegal, given the terms of their agreement. 

 

He had been right in the middle of playing with the children that afternoon when he received it, and he ignored it, choosing to not view it.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to delete it, but… ignoring it and pretending it wasn’t there was good enough for now.

 

He thought that leaving Thor would be harder on him than it actually was, and was surprised that he wasn’t as distraught as he should be.

 

He had felt emotionally numb all month, and had grown accustomed to not having the familiar presence of Thor resonate from within.

 

He believed that a life without Thor was possible, given the circumstances, and as he settled into bed that night, he made his peace with his decision.

 

An abrupt knock on his bedroom door later that night caused him to stir from his sleep though, and he frowned, looking over at the bedside alarm.

 

It was midnight, so he wondered who was waking him up, and  _ why _ . 

 

He began to worry that one of the children were hurt, and flew out of bed, throwing the door open.

 

To his complete surprise, his parents were at his door, tears in both of their eyes.

 

Panic began to rise within Loki, and he moved to rush past his parents, shocked when they grabbed him and prevented him from doing so.

 

“Loki…” his mother whispered, barely able to speak. “Sit down. Something terrible has happened.”

 

“The children are fine, Loki.” murmured Farbauti, beginning to guide Loki back to his bed. “This isn’t about them.”

 

Loki didn’t know  _ what _ was wrong then, and looked at his father, who sat down next to him on the bed.

 

“There… has been an unfortunate occurrence, my son.” he began, his voice barely coming above a whisper.

 

Laufey sat down on Loki’s other side and wrapped a stable arm around him, resting his forehead on Loki’s shoulder and beginning to cry silently.

 

“ _ What?! _ ” urged Loki, begging his parents to tell him what had happened.

 

“As you know… as you know, Thor was very distraught after your departure.”

 

Loki’s face hardened then, and he moved to stand up, brushing off his parents’ hold. “I don’t want to hear about this. He brought it upon hims-”

 

“Loki.” stressed his mother, closing his eyes and  _ begging _ him to listen. “Please. Please listen.”

 

Loki warily sat back down, beginning to worry about Thor. “What has happened to Thor? You’re speaking as if he is dead.”

 

Loki’s parents remained silent then, and Loki felt what was left of his heart shatter into a million pieces, tears that had been so hard to cry all month suddenly making themselves apparent.

 

“No…”

 

“Loki,” sighed his father, taking off his glasses and taking in a shaky breath. “Loki… Thor took his life, earlier today. It would’ve been around 1 or 2 pm, our time.”

 

Loki stood up hurriedly, shaking his head, and beginning to laugh. “No, no no, that’s not possible, he’s alive, he’s okay, and you’re lying, and-”

 

“Loki…” whispered his mother, pulling Loki back down gently onto the bed. “Baby… the last we heard, they were trying to resuscitate him. They have him on life support, and gave him a transfusion, but… baby, they don’t think that he will make it. I’m so sorry.”

 

Loki couldn’t stop laughing in disbelief, and he held his face in his hands, staring at the ground as reality set in.

 

He searched the small fraction of himself that should still be connected to Thor, and found that there was truly  _ nothing _ . 

 

His love was gone.

 

The overwhelming  _ guilt _ , and the pain, and the regret that he now felt came crashing down upon him in waves, and he began to sob in his parents’ arms, unable to take a breath.

 

“How could he be gone?!”

 

His parents held him close, crying along with him, and shaking their heads. “Loki… Odin has given you permission to say goodbye to Thor… however long that might take.”

 

“He can’t be gone!” he wept, refusing to believe that Thor was no longer here. He couldn’t accept that the love of his life, his mate, his soul partner, was  _ gone _ , gone because of  _ him _ , and-

 

“He can’t be…”

 

Loki’s parents sniffed then, and rubbed at Loki’s back. “They aren’t sure about how long he’ll last on life support, Loki. He lost a lot of blood, and had taken some pills… if you want to say goodbye, you’ll need to leave now. The royal jet is already prepared to take you there.”

 

Their royal jet was only used in the most extreme of circumstances, and could get across Yggdrasil in five hours.

 

He nodded and agreed to their proposal, standing up on shaking legs to get dressed.

 

His parents rode with him to the airport, and let him know that they loved him, before sending him off.

 

He hadn’t been a very religious wolf throughout his life, but those five hours that he spent on that jet were spent in prayer.

 

He  _ begged _ the Norns to do what they could to save Thor, knowing that he’d already lost too much in this life because of being too weak.

 

He’d lost his brothers, he’d lost Catherine and Dyri, and he  _ couldn’t _ lose Thor too.

 

Not now.   
  


* * *

 

He arrived in Asgard around 5:30 in the evening, meeting Thor’s parents at the airport.

 

There were no words that Loki could give to express the sorrow and regret that he held in his heart, and he followed them to their vehicle after hugging them, still in disbelief.

 

If he could take everything back, he would. If he could go back, and tell himself to give himself ample time to  _ think _ , before making such a rash decision, he would.

 

A calming hand on his shoulder made him turn, and he noticed that Frigga was crying as well. Even though this was her child, and Loki was the reason for his demise, she still comforted him as if he was her own.

 

He could only beg for her forgiveness during that car ride, and muttered apology after apology, not feeling as if he deserved it.

 

They arrived at the hospital Thor was being kept in, and made their way to the private wing of the hospital, reserved for officials and royalty.

 

Frigga and Odin stopped in front of Thor’s door, and urged Loki to enter, wanting him to have some time alone with Thor, to say goodbye.

 

He bowed low and thanked them, warily entering the room, and closing the door.

 

Seeing his mate lying so  _ lifeless _ and  _ empty _ on the hospital bed took  _ everything _ out of Loki, and he stumbled over to Thor’s side, collapsing over his torso, and beginning to sob.

 

He hadn’t wailed since he lost the twins, and in this moment, every  _ single _ emotion that he had trouble feeling ever since he left Thor flowed from him and made themselves apparent.

 

He lost track of how long he wept for his mate, the seconds and the minutes and the hours flying by.

 

He refused to leave Thor’s side during his stay at the hospital, and had a cot placed beside his bed for him to sleep in.

 

Thor’s parents resided with him in the room, and they took turns leaving to go eat or to sleep, so that someone would always be awake and present, with Thor.

 

On the third morning of Thor being in this vegetative state, Loki remembered that Thor had sent him an email.

 

That email most likely contained his final words, and… and he woke up that morning with an acceptance in his heart that Thor was gone.

 

He hadn’t been able to say goodbye then but… he believed after hearing Thor’s final words, he’d be ready.

 

To his surprise, Thor had sent him an email with five video attachments, each titled for their children, and him. 

 

He clicked the video attachment with his name on it, and held back a choked sob when Thor appeared on his phone’s screen.

 

The alpha looked gaunt, and his beautifully tanned skin was gray, his thick, golden hair now thin and brittle. The life and vitality that he loved about Thor was gone in this video, and the smile that he gave to the camera was hollow and empty.

 

“Hello, Loki… forgive me for being a cowards, and not telling you these words in person.”

 

Hearing Thor’s voice on the video made him weep, and he wiped at his eyes, continuing to listen to the video.

 

“I had a dream actually, the night you left. I… I dreamt of a life where none of our life’s sorrows had occurred. I dreamt that the war never happened, that I never lost my eye, that the twins were never lost, and that you were never harmed, and never left.”

 

The alpha took a deep sigh then, looking away from the camera. “It was a world I wanted to be in, Loki.”

 

Thor sighed again and looked pointedly at the camera. “I’m sorry, Loki, for not being enough for you. I swore to always protect you and our pups, and… I have failed.”

 

Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes, wanting Thor to know that he was wrong. He was  _ more _ than enough for him, and he always fought for his family.

 

“I… I cannot continue to live in this world, Loki, without you and our pups. I don’t blame you for making the decision you made, and… I can only hope you can forgive me for mine. I’m not a strong wolf Loki… but this recording isn’t about me.”

 

Thor let out a pained laugh then. “I want you to know that I love you. I always have, and I always will. And you will always be the pinnacle of my world. I ask that you not blame yourself for my decision… it was not your fault. None of this was.”

 

Loki sniffed as he stared at Thor in his final moments, unable to stop weeping. 

 

“You hold my heart, Loki. And you always will. I’ll see you again one day so… everything will be alright in the end.”

 

Thor smiled at the camera then, and it was this smile that broke Loki. “I’ll be waiting with Catherine and Dyri, then. Goodbye, my love.”

 

The video ended there, and Loki threw himself over Thor’s torso, sobbing heavily.

 

He didn’t  _ want _ to say goodbye, he didn’t  _ want _ to let Thor go, and he just wanted to take everything back.

 

“Alpha…” he wept, clutching onto Thor’s gown tightly. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry that you’re mated to a pathetic omega like me, who is so  _ weak _ and  _ useless _ ! I’m so sorry that I hurt you! I  _ need _ you in my life Alpha, I-I can’t go  _ on _ , you mean  _ everything _ to me! Everything! You’re  _ more _ than enough for me, and I can’t imagine my life without you! I can’t!”

 

Loki didn’t know what he expected, then.

 

He sort of hoped that Thor would wake up, like all the actors in the movies, and they would kiss and make up, promising to be together until the end of time.

 

But that didn’t happened.

 

And he knew it wouldn’t.

 

Thor remained in his vegetative state, so Loki sat up, rubbing at Thor’s face, and resting their foreheads together.

 

He pressed a final kiss against Thor’s lips before pulling away, and sat up fully, his eyes beginning to water all over again.

 

Thor’s family had given Loki permission to decide when to remove him off of the life support, as they had all accepted that he was gone.

 

Thor’s entire family was outside of his hospital room, and he managed to walk to the door and open it, letting them know that he was ready.

 

He wasn’t sure  _ how _ he had the strength to do this, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. 

 

The doctor told them all that there was a slim chance that Thor would manage to survive for a few hours off of life support, and an even smaller chance that he would wake up, and survive, but he let them know that was unlikely.

 

Thor had been lifeless when he was found, and although modern medicine did  _ everything _ it could to save and repair Thor, there was no guarantee that he would come out on top, okay and alive.

 

Everyone close to Thor gathered around his bed -Freyr had flown in earlier that week from Vanaheim, Gerd by his side- and watched as Thor was disconnected.

 

Loki had to fight the urge to scream for the doctor’s to stop, but… he knew that it wouldn’t be what Thor wanted.

 

Thor wanted to be at peace, and keeping his body alive when his mind was already gone, was not a way to live.

 

The family watched with bated breath as Thor was removed from life support, each of them too scared to hope that Thor would pull through.

 

Everyone watched Thor’s heart rate monitor, expecting it to fall, and were surprised when it remained at a constant number, faltering slightly for a moment.

 

The doctor and nurses available began to check all of Thor’s vitals, wanting to be  _ certain _ before they relayed any news to his family.

 

They completed their analysis of Thor then, and looked at the king and queen. “King Odin, Queen Frigga… he  _ is _ breathing on his own, and his body is self regulating. We’re not sure how long this will last but… you have your son back, if only for a bit longer.”

 

Frigga and Odin thanked him, and sat down next to Thor, offering for Loki to have the spot near the other side of Thor’s bed.

 

And together, Thor’s family waited with him, beginning to hope that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he would pull through.

 

* * *

Thor had been alive without the aid of life support for 6 hours before his finger twitched.

 

Loki thought he had been imagining things, as he was holding Thor’s right hand, and resting his face in his lap.

 

The doctor had warned them that Thor’s body might have involuntary twitches, so he tried to not hope for the scenario that he wanted, and closed his eyes, breathing in Thor’s scent.

 

He felt Thor twitch again, and began to feel a small  _ fraction _ of their bond return to him.

 

He clamped down on that like his  _ life _ was on the line, and  _ begged _ it to come back, pouring every ounce of guilt and shame and regret and love and desire into Thor, hoping that if nothing else brought him back, this would.

 

The tendril of their bond was wary at first, and untrusting, and Loki tried his best to coax Thor back to him, pleading with him mentally to return to his side.

 

He began to cry when he felt their bond begin to slowly flow back to life, and laughed, sitting up hurriedly.

 

Frigga raised an eyebrow at him, heavily concerned. “My son?”

 

“O-Our bond!” he explained, holding Thor’s hand tightly in his own. “I-It’s coming back! It’s not very strong, but… but I can feel it.”

 

Frigga and Odin shared a look before staring at Loki in pity. “Son…”

 

“No, I’m not imagining it! His thumb twitched earlier, a-and I felt him! I know he’s still in there!”

 

Frigga began to tear up when Loki said this, knowing in her heart that her son was  _ not _ coming back.

 

“Loki,  _ please _ .”

 

Hearing the pleading tone in Frigga’s voice dashed any hope that Loki had left in his heart, and he looked away from her, tears continuing to spill from his eyes. “I felt him…”

 

Frigga stood up then and strode out of the room in a rare display of volatile emotion, and was quickly followed by Odin, who sought to comfort her.

 

Loki felt terrible for putting Thor’s mother through this, but he hadn’t imagined it. He had felt Thor, and he just  _ knew _ that he wasn’t gone.

 

Freyr and Gerd wiped at their eyes and called out to Loki, hoping to help him, but he ignored them, closing his eyes and focusing on the small fraction of he and Thor’s bond that was making itself apparent.

 

He mentally spoke to Thor then, and begged and pleaded and  _ implored _ him to return.

 

He knew it was far fetched, to believe that Thor would come back, but he couldn’t ignore what he felt in his heart, and… and after receiving this spark of hope, he wasn’t ready to lose it again.

 

* * *

 

The first thought on Thor’s mind was why he had a headache.

 

And his second thought was why the reality he had chosen to live in was no longer there.

 

His entire body felt as if it were laden with lead, and he couldn’t do much but lie there, able to twitch his thumb in a poor attempt to move.

 

He was so  _ angry _ that he had been stripped from his reality, and wondered how it was possible that he was still alive.

 

The doctor had given him more than enough medicine to ensure he never woke up, and he was certain that he had lost a hefty amount of blood.

 

So why was he in a hospital bed?

 

He heard arguing off in the distance, and felt his heart spark with hope as he recognized the voices.

 

He wasn’t surprised to hear Freyr, but hearing Loki angrily insisting something that he could not make out, incited him enough to attempt to move again.

 

“I’m not  _ crazy _ , Freyr! I  _ felt _ him, I-I know I did! He’s still in there!”

 

“Loki… Loki he’s  _ not _ coming back. Even the doctor said so.”

 

“The doctor said there was a  _ chance _ that he could wake up, Freyr!”

 

“Loki-”

 

Thor wanted them to know that he  _ was _ still here -however upsetting that was for him- and he searched deep within himself to summon enough strength and willpower to make a soft sound.

 

Everyone in the room froze then, too scared to believe that they had  _ actually _ heard something, and Loki squeezed Thor’s hand hopefully, reaching to caress his cheek. “A-Alpha?”

 

“Loki, that wasn’t him, it was probably an involuntary muscle contra-”

 

“It was him, Freyr!” hissed Loki, glaring at Freyr fiercely. “We all heard it!”

 

He turned back to Thor then, and ran his thumb against his cheek, speaking to him. “Thor? Thor are you there? Are you okay?”

 

Before Freyr could say anything, Thor made another sound and shifted, fighting to open his eye.

 

Loki couldn’t  _ believe _ that his prayers were answered, and he turned towards Thor’s brother Hermod, who was the closest to the door. “Get the doctor!”

 

Hermod flew out of the room to get one, so Loki continued to caress Thor’s cheek and squeezed his hand, reassuring him that everything was okay and that he loved him.

 

“Thor, Alpha, i-if you can hear me, just try and squeeze my hand, Alpha. Just try and squeeze my hand so that we know you’re there.”

 

Instead of doing this, Thor moaned again, his eye fluttering open.

 

He took in a bleary notice of Loki, his heart soaring when he realized that this wasn’t a dream, that Loki was really here, that Loki was really holding his hand and telling him that he loved him.

 

His mouth felt dry, and he coughed, wanting to speak, but his throat felt too scratchy to do so.

 

“Oh my Norns, Doctor!” shrieked Loki, turning towards the opened door. “Somebody!”

 

Thor’s parents, brother, and a slew of medical professionals rushed into the room and surrounded Thor’s bed, checking his vitals, and beginning to speak to him.

 

His headache was still  _ terrible _ , but he was now awake, and able to comprehend what was happening.

 

“Loki…”

 

He could only say his name over and  _ over _ again, and his omega wept tears of joy, nodding and reassuring Thor that he was here.

 

“I-It’s okay, Thor! It’s okay, Alpha! I’m here! I’m here!”

 

A nurse gave Loki a cup of water, and instructed him to help Thor drink, so he accepted at once, grabbing the back of Thor’s head, and lifting it up slightly so that he could drink.

 

The water felt like golden ambrosia as it flowed down his throat, and he drank it greedily, feeling the soreness of his throat dissipate. 

 

Loki released the hold he had on the back of Thor’s head, and helped him settle it back down onto his pillow, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re alright now, Alpha. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

 

Loki’s eyes never left Thor’s single one the entire time the doctors checked over him, wanting to make sure that everything was okay.

 

He held Thor’s hand the entire time as well, constantly reassuring him that everything would be okay.

 

The doctors finished their evaluations of him, and one of them turned to address Loki and Thor’s parents. “Thor’s recovery will take time. It will be  _ intense _ , but… I don’t see any immediate pressing concerns. He will wake up and fall asleep numerous times in the week, so do not be alarmed. If he continues to make progress, he should be out of here in five or six days.”

 

Everyone in the room sagged with relief here, and Loki and Frigga wept openly, praising the Norns.

 

Thor was beginning to lose consciousness, so Loki pressed a warm kiss against his forehead, encouraging him to sleep.

 

He fell asleep then, still feeling upset that he had lived, but knowing that feeling Loki’s touch, and hearing his voice again, was soothing enough.

* * *

 

 

Thor woke up and fell unconscious again numerous times that day, and it wasn’t until later that night that he had been able to stay awake for longer than a few minutes at a time.

 

Loki had already informed his parents of Thor’s status, and after receiving permission from Frigga and Odin, the pair got on a plane with Loki and Thor’s pups.

 

Originally, Loki hadn’t requested for the pups to return to Asgard to see Thor in what everyone thought would be his final moments.

 

He didn’t want their final memories of their father being marked by sorrow and guilt, and knowing that Thor would pull through made it easier for him to decide to have the children brought here.

 

Thor and Loki never liked the children to see either of them sick or hurting, but Loki knew that they had both been away from the children for too long.

 

The doctors did tell him that Thor was projected to make a full recovery, so he only hoped that seeing their pups would aid in that.

 

When Thor had greeted everyone in the room personally, and hugged and kissed every member after waking up this most recent time, he settled back into his bed, unable to look Loki in the eyes.

 

Everyone knew the circumstances of the situation, and why Thor felt distraught enough to want to end his life, so one by one they left the room, giving Loki and Thor privacy.

 

The conversation that was needed between them wasn’t one to have in front of others.

 

When the room was empty of everyone save Thor and Loki, Loki sniffed, beginning to tear up.

 

“I’m so sorry, Alpha.”

 

Thor shifted his gaze towards Loki, frowning slightly. “Why, Loki?”

 

“Because I didn’t  _ want _ this!” he forced out, barely able to speak. “I’m so dumb, and weak, and-”

 

“You are none of these things, Loki.”

 

“If I had  _ just _ taken a moment to calm myself, this wouldn’t have happened, and-”

 

“This was not your fault, Loki. This was my decision, and my decision alone.” sighed Thor, unable to overcome the sadness he felt at actually being  _ here _ , and not in the reality that he had crafted for himself.

 

Loki began to sob when he felt this sentiment from Thor through their bond, and he let go of Thor’s hand, weeping into closed fists. “I  _ can’t _ go on without you, Alpha! I can’t! Leaving you was the single most  _ asinine _ thing I have ever done in my life, and knowing that I put you here is killing me!”

 

He took in a shaky breath and continued to sob, trying to articulate himself. “If I could take everything back, Alpha, I would! I swear I would! You mean so much to me and our children, a-and losing you was the most visceral pain I have ever felt in my life! And I’m  _ sorry _ ! I’m sorry!”

 

Thor wasn’t sure what he should say, as seeing Loki break down in front of him did hurt. And although their bond had not returned completely -the effects of the serum from the Blue Dahlia flower took time to wear off- the parts of Loki that he could still feel, hurt him as well.

 

Although it was nice to see Loki and hear him and feel him again, Thor wasn’t happy. The reality that he dreamed of, his  _ perfect  _ world, was so beautiful and kind and warm, and he wanted to go back there with  _ everything _ in him.

 

And just because Loki was by his side now, didn’t mean that Loki wanted to continue to be his mate. And it didn’t mean that he would see his children again.

 

The world of his creation was a much better one than this.

 

“Loki…” he sighed, pulling his hand away from Loki’s forearm. “It means the world to me that you flew across Yggdrasil to see me. But gazing upon your face and knowing that you’re no longer mine, is a pain that is worse than death.”

 

Loki began to cry harder when Thor said this, and he shook his head fiercely, not willing to accept it. “I’m always yours, Alpha! Always!”

 

Thor frowned slightly then. “Loki-”

 

“If you’ll have me, after everything I’ve done, and after everything that I’ve put you through, in the time that we’ve been together, then I want you too. If you can still look at me with love and adoration in your eye, if you can even find it within yourself to forgive a  _ fraction _ of what I’ve done, then I want you. I want you in any form or capacity that you’ll have me in! I can’t, I just  _ can’t _ live this life if you’re not in it! My life has no meaning if you’re not in it, Thor, and the years that I spent with you were the best years of my life! Being with you made me whole again, and losing you tore a part out of me that will never return unless you do.”

 

He sagged with guilt then, unable to look Thor in the eye. “I know that I don’t deserve forgiveness; much less your love. And I know that me asking you for  _ anything _ , after everything you’ve done for me, is ridiculous. But I love you. And I always will. I want to be with you, Thor, I want to help you recover, I want to raise our family, and I want to be by your side until we’re decrepit old men. I  _ want _ that life that we always spoke of. I don’t care about Midgard, I don’t care about the crown, I don’t care about any of it if it means I can just have you!”

 

Thor felt himself tear up upon hearing Loki’s confession, and he wiped at his eye with a shaking hand, his internal dam breaking.

 

He hadn’t cried in some time, but going through this experience with Loki was truly humbling for him.

 

Loki made his way onto the side of Thor’s bed and wrapped his arms around the alpha, hugging him and rocking him while weeping with him.

 

This was a confusing time for them, and so much had happened in the past few months, and they weren’t sure what they were going to do or how they were going to make it through this, but they knew then that they would try.

 

This hadn’t been their first tragedy, and it certainly wouldn’t be their last, but… Loki could only pray that they came out on top.

 

And he swore then in that moment that he would learn from this.

 

He was a weak wolf filled with pride, and jealousy, and he was emotional and lacking in so many ways. 

 

But if Thor took him back, he would spend the rest of his days doing everything in his power to give the alpha everything that he deserved.

 

It was the absolute  _ least  _ that he could do after selfishly putting the love of his life, and their family, in this situation.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was rough.
> 
> If you feel any suicidal thoughts, feelings, ideations, anything at all that makes you want to harm yourself at ANY time, please reach out to the suicide hotline of your country. Please. If you aren't sure what that number is, comment and I will look that number up for you and share it with you. The last thing I want is this story causing anyone serious detrimental harm. 
> 
> No matter who you are, no matter where you live, no matter what you've done, you are loved, you are important, and you matter. Life can be bleak sometimes and sometimes it seems like there no way for the pain to end, but I PROMISE you that it does. Life DOES get better, things DO get easier, and your pain WILL end. 
> 
> I am always always ALWAYS open to speak to someone who is hurting, and I do have skype and discord, so if you need to message anyone, at any time, I'm here and I always will be. 
> 
> Again, every single one of you is important, and all of you matter.
> 
> Yes.
> 
> ALL of you.


	18. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> If you've been with me so far on this wild ride of a story, thank you <3
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter, but still necessary nonetheless.

It tore Loki up inside to know that Thor didn’t want to be alive anymore.

 

He had gotten his prayers answered in the end, and Thor was back, back in his arms, back in his  _ life _ , but… he was also a hollow shell of who he used to be.

 

Thor’s smiles were now empty, his laughter was visibly forced, and his mood was depressingly bleak, void of any and all hope.

 

Loki didn’t know how he could help Thor, or what he could do to make him whole again.

 

After what he considered their breakthrough moment, Loki remained in Thor’s arms until the alpha’s family returned in the room, and begrudgingly separated from him.

 

He knew that Thor’s family was wanting to spend time with him too, and they each wanted to be alone with him, so he ran a hand through Thor’s hair, and rested their foreheads together before pressing a warm kiss against his temple.

 

“I will return tomorrow with our children, Alpha…”

 

Thor didn’t react too much to that, and merely nodded, closing his eye and relaxing back into the bed.

 

He and Thor still had a lot to discuss between them concerning their relationship and their future, and although he wanted to not leave the alpha’s side for a  _ second _ , he understood that this was a very confusing time for everyone involved.

 

Thor’s attempt to take his life had been something that no one saw coming, and everyone close to him was still reeling from the after affects of it.

 

No one knew if Loki’s parents would demand war from Asgard, no one knew if Thor and Loki would remain together, and no one knew if Thor would truly recover, and be whole again.

 

Everything was up in the air right now, and Loki didn’t want to do or say anything that could jeopardize Thor’s fragile state.

 

He just didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

He was always so rash, so quick to anger, so eager to lash out, the need to prove himself to anyone and everyone so  _ strong _ , and all it did was end up hurting the people he cared about most, in the end.

 

His brothers were dead because he had been too proud.

 

His children were gone because he refused to rest.

 

And his mate was no longer the man he remembered, wounded irrevocably beyond repair because of his rash and foolish nature.

 

All that marked Loki’s life in his mind were failures upon  _ failures _ , and he wiped away his tears hurriedly, gently closing the door to Thor’s hospital room.

 

It was very late in the night, and it would be the first night this week that Loki would spend apart from Thor.

 

Seeing their pups again helped return a part of Loki’s heart to him, and being able to hug them again gave him the strength to seriously consider his circumstances, and what he wanted to do.

 

He lied awake that night in bed at a nearby hotel, pondering over every detail of his life, from the second he made the decision to leave Thor, and annul the agreement between their realms.

 

He would start his introspection there.

 

At the time of the attack, Loki had been angry.

 

He had been angry, he had been full of indignation, and most of all he had been scared.

 

Never in his life had he ever experienced something so grotesque, so vile, so downright  _ horrid _ , and to know that the attack occurred simply because of Asgard’s archaic views… views that his mate once held… it was too much to bear.

 

He didn’t necessarily blame Thor as a person for this attack. In his mind, Thor was guilty by association, and Loki felt at the time that Thor should’ve done more, that he  _ could’ve _ done more, to ensure that he wouldn’t have been harmed.

 

He was angry because he felt violated, he felt  _ abandoned _ even, and he took a moment to examine why.

 

All his recent issues with Thor began the moment Sif decided to show up again, and he knew that seeing her really stirred up long repressed fears within him.

 

As much as Thor assured him that he loved him, he  _ couldn’t _ get himself to believe that Thor didn’t still love Sif.

 

He just couldn’t understand how Thor could easily let go of the love that he had in his heart for an omega that he was planning to mate to, and when Thor saw Sif again, Loki had felt the uncertainty swell from within his mate.

 

It was that uncertainty that scared him the most.

 

He felt through their bond that Thor had felt a spark of uncertainty when he laid his eyes upon Sif, and the alpha remained awfully quiet during the first part of their meeting.

 

Loki had spent the entire month that he was separated from Thor, thinking over that day.

 

He thought of how scared it made him, feeling as if Thor would never love him the way he needed him to.

 

He thought of how terrified he was when he realized that Thor might have some residual feelings left for this woman.

 

And he remembered how insecure that made him.

 

Sif had said terrible things to him that day, and Thor not reacting to it at all hurt Loki as well.

 

He decided then that all his issues started there.

 

He moved onto his assault next, as painful as it was.

 

Knowing that he would always be looked at as a lesser wolf in Thor’s realm, no matter how hard he fought,  _ simply _ because he was an omega, was heartbreaking for Loki.

 

And every second he spent in Asgard, he was reminded of this.

 

The fact that Asgard could breed alphas that were so inept, so malicious, so insecure, that they felt the only way to establish themselves as higher than an omega was through brute force, was the scariest aspect of Thor’s culture.

 

He knew it was unfair to lump every single alpha of Asgard together with the alphas that assaulted him, but… Asgard’s culture of believing that omegas were not as important and as integral as an alpha, allowed for his assault to happen.

 

The fact that Asgard could breed alphas that were angry enough to lash out against a Luna was even more horrifying, and Loki knew that he would never return to Asgard once Thor healed.

 

He didn’t know how Asgard would change, and if they ever would.

 

But he wanted nothing to do with a culture that could breed such evil.

 

When he was assaulted, all he could think about was his safety, the safety of his pups, and their future.

 

And Asgard, the throne, Midgard even, was not where he wanted to be.

 

He fell asleep that night feeling as if he was trapped in an endless cycle of wanting to drop everything and run, and not being able to let go.

 

Maybe he needed help too.

 

***

 

Thor could only stare out of the window of his hospital room when Loki left him again.

 

The fact that he could feel so empty, so gray, so  _ numb _ , was astounding to him, and he didn’t try to wipe away the tears that were beginning to make their way down his face.

 

It was midnight, and everyone was asleep but him.

 

His parents were passed out on the pull out couch in the room, his brothers lying on cots throughout it.

 

Freyr and Gerd were at their hotel, so Thor was up alone.

 

His heart ached at the thought that he would no longer be able to enjoy the world of his dreams again, and the happiness that came from it.

 

He believed that it was that, that hurt him the most about being alive.

 

He had felt such a peace, such a belonging, such a sense of resoluteness when he was there, and to know that he could not exist there anymore, hurt.

 

He and Loki’s bond was a fraction of what it once was -if one could even call it that- and when the omega left his side this most recent time, he was at peace with him leaving.

 

He didn’t think he’d see the omega again.

 

Thor wasn’t certain what he would do now that he was awake and living, but… for now, he didn’t feel anything other than the emptiness inside his chest.

 

It was a raw, visceral pain, and he felt it every single  _ second _ that his pathetic heart beat in its cage.

 

It was overwhelming and all-consuming at times, and it took everything in him to focus on something other than that pain, when his family was present and talking to him.

 

He wondered briefly if this would be what his life would be like, from here on out.

 

And he also wondered if he would accept that sort of life.

 

Because living without happiness, living without Loki, living without their pups, was not living at all.

 

Thor managed to fall asleep later in the early morning hours, and didn’t wake up again until his mother’s warm hand found itself caressing his cheek.

 

He stirred awake then, stretching out and yawning quietly. “Hello, Mother.”

 

Frigga stared at her son with a sadness that he wished he hadn’t put there, and began to tear up, quickly wiping away her tears.

 

“I’m sorry, my son. I just… I needed to know this was real.”

 

Thor understood what she meant, then.

 

It was a question that he often found himself asking. 

 

He reached up to grab her hand and held it, the warmth that it provided comforting him; if only a little. 

 

“I’m here.”

 

Frigga sniffed then, her lip beginning to tremble with emotion. “And I know you don’t want to be.”

 

Before his attempt, Thor hadn’t seen his mother break down like she was doing now.

 

He remembered seeing his mother cry once before, when he was young. It was around the time that she miscarried his sister, and he recalled seeing her cry almost every day during the month after.

 

He’d always admired his mother for her strength and humility, her grace and her candor, and seeing her this undone over something that  _ he _ did, filled him with guilt.

 

He didn’t regret what he did, and he wasn’t sure what he would do from here on out, but it did affect him to know that his mother, his brothers, his entire family, was hurting because of what he did.

 

He would have to do better next time; he couldn’t make them experience this pain multiple times.

 

Thor chose to comfort his mother then, in that moment, instead of focusing on the future, and what he felt like doing.

 

The future was too uncertain right now.

 

Thor held his mother close while she cried, her sobs and shaking form almost bringing tears to his own eye.

 

The rest of his family was in the hospital cafe eating, so for now it was just them.

 

“Thor… my precious son… what can I  _ do _ to make you want to live? What can I do to help you realize that all is not lost? How do I show you that there is more left to life than what you’re feeling right now?”

 

Thor exhaled softly then, rubbing at his mother’s back. 

 

He wasn’t sure what to say.

 

He couldn’t lie to her, because in all honesty, there was nothing she could do, to make him realize these things.

 

The world he had been in, the reality he’d chosen, the existence of his dreams, had been filled with happiness.

 

And he wanted to feel that happiness again.

 

Loki had been emotional yesterday, and had said many things to him, but… Thor didn’t believe a word.

 

If Loki could up and leave him so easily back then… then their bond wasn’t as strong as he originally thought.

 

And his relationship with the Loki in his dreams had been perfect.

 

The door to his room opened up then, so Frigga and Thor separated, turning to look and see who was coming in.

 

To his complete and utter shock, all of his children filed into the room, each of them looking shy and nervous.

 

Laufey and Farbauti were there as well, and together they urged the children to move forward.

 

Borr was the first one to notice Thor, and he gasped, beginning to run towards him. “PAPA!”

 

Byleista and Helblindi looked towards Thor then as well, shouting his name and running towards his bed.

 

The young toddlers managed to climb onto the bed without any assistance and pushed themselves into Thor’s lap, tears running down their faces.

 

They hadn’t seen their father in over a month and had been absolutely  _ heartsick _ for him.

 

Loki entered the room next with Soren, holding the young child’s hand and guiding him into the room as well.

 

He seemed shocked to see Thor in such a sickly state, and his eyes began to water, a small whimper leaving his throat at the sight.

 

Thor hugged the triplets close and breathed in their comforting scents before placing kisses onto their foreheads, thankful when Loki walked Soren over to his bed.

 

Frigga stood up so that Loki could sit in the chair beside Thor’s hospital bed with Soren in his lap, wanting the children to have some time with their father.

 

He was able to reach out with his right hand to rub Soren’s thigh, his heart only hurting more at seeing his children cry.

 

He hugged them and comforted them for over an hour, letting them know he loved each and every one of them dearly.

 

His parents and brothers had left the room along with Loki’s parents soon after the children calmed down, so now Thor and Loki were left alone with the pups, a suffocating silence resonating between them.

 

Thor wasn’t sure how he felt about Loki being here with him, now.

 

He was still holding some residual hurt in his heart about the way things ended between them, and he was angry with how sudden everything happened.

 

He didn’t blame Loki for what happened, but he was very hurt by the rashness of Loki’s decision.

 

The Loki of his dreams had been so beautiful, and loving, so kind and so resilient, and the man in front of him…

 

Thor wasn’t sure who he was anymore.

 

The pups had all cried themselves to sleep, the poor things, so Loki took it upon himself to speak, shifting his eyes to Thor nervously.

 

“... How are you?”

 

If Thor wasn’t so numb emotionally he would’ve scoffed at the question. But the desire to exude anything was long gone. He didn’t have the desire or the ability to be emotional right now. 

 

“Wishing that the servants had found me later, honestly.”

 

Loki was horrified with Thor’s blatant honesty, and began to tear up, looking at him in disbelief. “ _ What? _ ”

 

Thor sighed softly and relaxed back against the bed, remaining silent.

 

Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes quickly then, letting out a pained laugh. “How could you say something like that?”

 

Thor could sense the underlying question in Loki’s tone:

 

_ Why would you want to leave me alone in this world? _

 

“You left me first, Loki.”

 

Loki let out a garbled sound and covered his mouth, trying to stifle his racking sobs. “And I’m  _ sorry _ , Alpha! I’m sorry! I’ll say it every  _ day _ if I must but it’s true! I am! And if I could take everything back, just to have you in my arms again, by my side, raising our pups, then I would!”

 

He took in another shaky breath, and whimpered when Thor stared at him with such an empty gaze of disbelief.

 

“I don’t know how to make things  _ right _ , Thor! I don’t know what to do!”

 

Thor felt wetness running down his cheek, and noticed that he was crying then.

 

It was a strange feeling, honestly. 

 

He still felt a void in the center of his chest, the one that only let him feel that raw, visceral ache of emptiness.

 

Loki made that pained sound again though, which caught his attention. “Tell me what I can do to make things  _ right _ , Thor! Tell me how to make you whole again! How can I  _ help  _ you?”

 

Thor sniffed and used the pad of his right thumb to wipe at his eye.

 

“I want things that you can’t give me anymore, Loki.” He smiled bitterly here, unable to erase the longing in his heart for that beautiful world he had crafted for himself. “I’m thankful that you’ve allowed me to see the pups once more; if only for a few hours.”

 

“They’re you’re children too!” wept Loki, barely able to get the words out. “What do you want me to do, Alpha? Do you want Sif to enter this marriage and our bond? Fine. Do you want me to never speak up and act out in anger again? Fine. W-”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Loki.” sighed Thor, frowning at him.

 

“Then what  _ else _ do you want?!” he wept, hunching over Soren and breaking down. “What else can I give you? What else can I do to make this right?!”

 

Thor sniffed once more, the tears beginning to flow a bit quicker and with more force. “I just want to be happy, Loki. Happy with you. And I don’t know if I  _ can _ .”

 

“You  _ can _ , Alpha!” urged Loki, sitting up and pleading with him. “You can! I’ll be whoever you want, I’ll do whatever you say, I’ll be perfect, so please,  _ please _ don’t leave me! I know I left first and I’m sorry! I will spend the rest of my days begging for your forgiveness and regretting what I did, for leaving you first, but I  _ need _ you, Alpha! I  _ need _ you in my life. I can’t go on without you by my side!”

 

His lip began to quiver as he looked at the ceiling of the hospital room, trying to compose himself. “And I  _ can’t _ , I just  _ can’t _ go on, if we leave here and the second you’re free and to your own devices, you succeed during another attempt! I  _ can’t _ !”

 

Thor closed his eye and frowned deeply, his deep voice beginning to tremble with emotion. “I want to be happy, Loki. I want you to love me for who I am, mistakes and fuck-ups; for every single part of me. I want you to know I’d never put you or the pups in intentional harm. I need you to know that you were the pinnacle of my world, and that losing you… losing you the way I did took everything out of me. Because now that we’re here, over a month later… I just don’t think that you feel the same.”

 

“But I  _ do! _ I  _ do _ , Alpha!” insisted Loki, begging for him to believe him. 

 

“If you loved me Loki… if you loved me, you wouldn’t have left me the way you did.” He looked up at Loki then, scaring him with the emptiness in his eye. “The fact that you had the ability to stare at me in such revulsion and odium… There’s not an ounce of love in your heart for me.”

 

Loki had never produced such a pitiful, broken sound before this one because of something Thor said, and it concerned Thor deeply then to see Loki so undone.

 

Loki hadn’t been this full of emotion since the night they lost the twins, and at the time, Thor swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure Loki never wept like that again.

 

So why was he making his beloved mate feel this way, now?

 

He took in a deep breath, and shook his head, wanting to try and make this conversation move along peacefully. “I don’t want you forcing yourself to love me, Loki. I don’t want our relationship to be a chore to you.”

 

Loki looked up at Thor then, his eyes rimmed red with tears. His entire face was flushed with emotion, and never before had he looked so lost, so unsure, so  _ broken _ . 

 

“Loving you will never be something I have to force myself to do, Thor.”

 

The pair remained silent after Loki’s statement, each of them trying to process what to do from here.

 

“If you want me to leave you, Alpha… I-”

 

“That’s not something I want, Loki.”

 

Loki sniffed, nodding his head. “Then for the rest of my days, I will love you. I will love you more than I ever imagined possible, I will uplift you in ways I never have, and I will support you and your endeavors, whatever they may be. So please,  _ please, _ don’t ever  _ think _ about doing something like this again.  _ Please _ …”

 

Thor wasn’t sure what to say to that.

 

Loki swore to never set another foot in Asgard, and Thor didn’t blame him.

 

But he was prince, and after his father passed, he would take over as king.

 

“I-I’ll even force myself to live in Asgard an-”

 

“No.”

 

Loki sniffed, looking at Thor in confusion.

 

“I don’t want you living somewhere you’re uncomfortable living.”

 

“You’re a prince, Alpha… your people need you.”

 

“As far as I’m concerned, my people… my people aren’t important right now.”

 

“I don’t want you forcing yourself to live in Jötunheim, Thor. I know you don’t mind it, but… it’s not your home.”

 

Thor thought he was crazy for his next thought.

 

It was crazy enough that it put a smile on his face, and he shook his head, laughing to himself.

 

“Then live with me. In Midgard.”

 

Loki blinked a few times in confusion. “Royalty can’t live in Midgard, though.”

 

“Rescind your rights to the throne. And I will rescind mine.”

 

Loki didn’t even hesitate to agree, knowing that he had been serious when he said that he would give up everything if it meant he could have Thor by his side.

 

“Okay.”

 

The pair stared at each other then, each of them trying to gauge how serious the other was. When they both felt that they knew neither of them would regret doing this, Loki spoke, adding a final term to this agreement.

 

“If we do this Thor… if we rescind our rights to the throne… if we move to Midgard and make a life there amongst the commoners… you have to  _ work _ with me. We’ll go to therapy, we’ll get counseling, we’ll implement what they teach us, we’ll try our hardest to ensure that we create a healthy home for our pups, and we  _ both _ try.”

 

This was something Thor could agree to.

 

He nodded solemnly, and felt a small part of himself return at the hope that he and Loki would be able to make this work.

 

The door to Thor’s room opened then, his parents and Loki’s parents returning in the room with food for Loki, Thor and the pups.

 

The energy of the room was full of emotion, and Thor and Loki looked up at their parents, thanking them for the food.

 

The pups were  _ very _ reluctant to leave Thor’s lap so that they could all eat, and only Soren could calm them down and help them see reason, promising them that they’d be able to hug Thor as much as they wanted if they finished their meals.

 

Everyone was relieved when this seemed to appeal to the triplets, so together the family ate, Thor and Loki only getting a few bites in before bringing up their plan.

 

“Um… Thor and I… we have talked, and we have agreed that in order for us to be our best selves, and in order for our pups to be able to still have their parents in their lives in a stable setting… we will rescind our rights to our respective thrones, and move to Midgard.”

 

Their parents froze when Loki said this, a million and one things running through their minds.

 

“Our pups will be eligible for the throne in 20 years, and you’ll all be alive then still, Norns-willing. There are four of them, so… I’m certain that we can all work something out involving the thrones of our respective realms once they become of age.”

 

None of their parents knew what to say to this, and absolutely none of them wanted to react in anger or with shock and indignation.

 

This was a very precarious situation that they were all in, and the last thing they wanted to do was cause any more anguish or pain to their children.

 

They had done enough.

 

Frigga was the first of their parents to respond, nodding her head slowly and closing her eyes. “Very well, then. Very well.”

 

“Is this what you truly want, Thor?” gruffed Odin, staring at his son.

 

Thor nodded. “It is.”

 

“Then… it shall be as you both say.”

 

The room remained silent after Odin’s proclamation.

 

There was much to think about, now.

 

* * *

 

Thor was released from the hospital later that week.

 

He had been cleared to fly by his doctor, so he and Loki would be flying to Midgard to start their new lives that same day, a very ample property with plenty of wilderness and room to explore purchased by them.

 

News of Loki and Thor rescinding their rights to their respective thrones sent the realms into a  _ frenzy, _ none of them understanding why they were choosing to do so.

 

They had more than enough money to never work a day in their lives, and they knew that this was something they both wanted, and what they both needed.

 

They had been serious when they made this decision.

 

No more games, no more lies, no more greed.

 

If they truly wanted to be together, they would cast out everything they ever knew, to try and make this work.

 

And that started with renouncing their princehood.

 

No one from either royal family released why Thor and Loki had chosen to do so, nor the circumstances surrounding their decision. 

 

It was something that baffled the realms, something that no one understood, but Loki and Thor didn’t care.

 

All that mattered right now was them.

 

* * *

 

Their home had been set up and furnished before their arrival, so after being driven to their property, Loki and Thor stepped out of one of the royal vehicles that Odin demanded they use, helping their pups out of the car.

 

Odin demanded that the pair have access to any and all royal funds and perks for the rest of their lives, and Loki’s parents demanded the same, not wanting to leave their sons stranded and helpless.

 

Both sets of their parents had also decided that they would remain with Thor and Loki for a month, to watch over the pair, and help them in any way they needed.

 

They also wanted to keep an eye on Thor, and make sure that he didn’t succumb to the emptiness inside of him once more.

 

And although their children were the greatest joys of their lives, they were still young, and needed heaps of attention that Thor and Loki just could not give them right now.

 

Thor and Loki’s parents just wanted to help the pair in any way possible, for as long as they could.

 

They just wanted their sons to be okay.

 

Pulling up to their new property made Thor feel as if he was going through the motions of a life he did not want to live, and he frowned deeply, wondering what he would do from here on out.

 

He didn’t think Loki would leave him alone for more than a second, and… he honestly didn’t blame him.

 

He also knew that as hard as it was, he wanted to try again with Loki.

 

His doctor had explained to them both that they would have to bond again, should they choose to do so. 

 

Their bond was in such a weakened state because of Loki consuming serum from the Blue Dahlia flower each day for 26 out of the 28 days of the lunar month, and the only way to make it what it once was, was to bond again.

 

This wouldn’t happen for some time, of course, so in the meantime, Loki had decided on his own that he would be on heat suppressants. 

 

Heat suppressants were dangerous if someone was on them longer than three months, without a three to six month break in between, and could cause the omega to lose their ability to bear children, or have properly functioning heats in the future, if they were taken outside of the regulations.

 

Loki had been on heat suppressants for three months after he lost the children, and then he had been off of them for a month before getting back on them when he found out about Thor.

 

He knew that he was playing a dangerous game, continuing to take them without giving his body a break, but… he couldn’t force himself to have a heat without Thor.

 

The emptiness and the longing would be overwhelming for him, and he refused to put himself through any more pain or agony if he could help it.

 

He also didn’t want Thor to feel obligated to help him with his heat, because… there was a chance that they  _ wouldn’t _ be able to work through their issues together, and mate again.

 

If he ended up losing his ability to bear children and have properly functioning heats, then… so be it. 

 

It wouldn’t matter, as long as Thor was still with him.

 

The children had been told that Thor was very sick and would be for quite some time. Thor and Loki’s parents wanted Thor and Loki to spend every single day that they were here in Midgard healing, and were determined to do everything they could to help, which meant keeping the children away from Thor when he needed to rest, or be alone.

 

The air was tense when Thor and his family entered their new home, and he sighed, looking around.

 

This would be their home forever now.

 

Two toddlers latching onto his legs surprised him, and he looked down to see Borr and Helblindi, both of whom were looking up at him with that beautiful childlike innocence that made him feel  _ something _ ; if only for a moment.

 

“What’s wrong, boys?”

 

“Is this our new home?” asked Borr, continuing to stare up at Thor.

 

Thor nodded gently, ruffling Borr’s hair. “Yes, Borr.”

 

“It’s pretty…” he commented, looking around.

 

“Boys… let’s leave Papa alone, right now.” urged Frigga, coming to stand behind them. “Let’s go play outside.”

 

Borr and Helblindi gasped and jumped off Thor, getting excited. 

 

Loki had been hesitant to let them play outside and out of his watchful gaze ever since he lost the twins, and then being assaulted made it that much harder to let the children out of his sight, so this would be their first time outside playing in a while. 

 

Byleista and Soren seemed excited to play outside as well, so Frigga and Laufey led them out to the property’s  _ massive _ back yard.

 

Their property had its own personal forest of a few dozen acres, as well as a huge backyard that would allow ample space for the children to run around and play to their heart’s content.

 

This home also was guarded heavily, so Loki felt at ease, knowing that nothing would happen to him or his family here.

 

Originally, this home was the home that they were going to live in during the three year period that the wolves from both their realms were going to live in Midgard, but now that the agreement had been annulled, this home was to be theirs, and only theirs, for as long as they would have it.

 

Their fathers began to walk down one of the many halls so that they could speak amongst themselves, so Loki cleared his throat, looking over at Thor anxiously.

 

“Would you like to see our room, Alpha?”

 

Thor remained silent for a moment before replying. “I suppose.”

 

It hurt Loki to hear the coldness in Thor’s voice, but he tried to brush the hurt away, knowing that Thor still had many things to recover from.

 

Not all of his wounds were physical.

 

Every adult had been given a blueprint of their home beforehand, so they had a general idea of where each room was.

 

Their bedroom, in particular, was upstairs and towards the back of their home, connected to a vast and empty room.

 

This room was meant to be a nursery, but… Loki didn’t think it would be used at all while they lived here.

 

He and Thor had enough on their plates as it was.

 

The pair entered their bedroom and looked around, noting that there was a beautifully decorated door that led to a terrace, and more than enough room than they knew what to do with.

 

It seemed like it had been designed to fit their personalities perfectly, and Loki was happy to see that there was even a reading nook for him to relax in, right next to a window.

 

Their bathroom had a similar set up as their bathroom in Jötunheim, with two of everything, save a large bath tucked away against a wall.

 

Thor took in their room before nodding slowly, and sat down on their massive bed, seemingly lost in thought.

 

Loki hesitated for a moment before walking across their room to sit down next to him, not sure if he should keep his distance, or wrap his arms around the alpha as he wanted.

  
  


Deciding to just go for it, Loki scooted closer to Thor until their thighs touched, and wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his forehead on his shoulder, and looking down.

 

Thor stiffened at his touch first, but after a few seconds, he relaxed, accepting Loki’s comfort, and reaching to hold the arms around him, seeking their warmth.

 

“I’m sorry, Alpha…”

 

Thor closed his eye, nodding slowly. “I know.”

 

Loki sniffed then, and sat up, wiping at the tears that were beginning to fall from his eyes. “I just want us to be okay…”

 

Thor moved to shift on the bed, lying on his back, and pulling Loki down with him.

 

Loki immediately moved to nestle into Thor’s side before the alpha could change his mind about wanting physical contact, and wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to not notice how skinny he was.

 

Thor always took such pride in his body, and worked out and hunted constantly to keep it looking the way it did, so seeing him so weak and brittle just made Loki feel even more guilty for what he did.

 

He couldn’t afford to mess up like this again.

 

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer against his side, kissing his forehead.

 

And together they remained like this, neither of them needing to say a word.

 

They both knew that the path towards healing wouldn’t be simple or easy, but… this moment let them both know that they would make it.

 

And that they would be okay in the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should either have the next chapter out later tonight or... like in a few days lol. I'm working on it XD


	19. New Beginnings

Thor was thankful for his parents and Loki’s parents during the month that they stayed with them in their new home.

 

Unfortunately, royalty was unable to live in Midgard for longer than a month, unless the royal was attending university, or there were other unforeseen circumstances that called for their prolonged presence. 

 

That first month after his attempt had been strained between him and Loki, and he spent most of that first month home in bed, unable and unwilling to do anything but lie there, and exist.

 

Loki didn’t know  _ what _ to do, or how to help Thor, and was scared to leave him alone, knowing that if Thor ever made another attempt, he couldn’t go on.

 

He knew that he and Thor agreed to go to counseling once Thor left the hospital, but… so far, that hadn’t happened.

 

Every time Loki brought it up to him, Thor would sigh and look away, or turn over in bed, asking for a session to be pushed back to the next day, or the next week.

 

And Loki found that he was too afraid to say no to Thor’s requests, not wanting to be the reason that the alpha made another attempt again.

 

It felt like the pair were in an endless cycle of heartbreak and discontent during that first month they spent home from the hospital, and by the end of it, Loki was at his wit's end.

 

The last thing he wanted was for their children to be subjected to such an unstable and toxic environment, and after to speaking to Thor’s mother, Loki decided that a therapist would be coming over tomorrow, whether Thor liked it or not.

 

He couldn’t take living like this anymore and refused to subject himself to a life like this any longer.

 

He loved Thor with everything in him, and he always would love the alpha, but… he couldn’t live like this.

 

And if Thor was refusing to attempt to try and get better, then… then Loki didn’t know if he could stay. They had made an agreement when they moved to Midgard, and… and Thor wasn’t upholding his end of their deal.

 

He found himself wondering if he could send the children to live with his parents in Jötunheim for a few months so that he could work with Thor on repairing their relationship and getting the alpha back to a healthy mindset.

 

He pushed this idea away quickly though, knowing that it was not fair to the pups. They had been through so much in the past two months, and Loki couldn’t live with himself if he continued to subject them to this instability. 

 

He had been mulling over thoughts like this for some time, and finally decided that he would bring it up to Thor later that night, once the children were put to bed.

 

They still managed to fall asleep in each other’s arms some nights, which Loki was thankful for. But it didn’t mean that they were okay, and it didn’t mean that everything between them was alright. 

 

Before he knew Thor would fall asleep that night, Loki gathered his courage and rubbed at his side, catching his attention.

 

“... Alpha?”

 

Thor was silent for sometime before replying. “Yes, Loki?”

 

“I… we need to talk.”

 

Thor found himself frowning then. Talking was the last thing he wanted to do. 

 

Every second that he spent awake in this life meant that he was not spending that second in the world of his dreams, and he  _ hated _ it, not knowing how to create the world of his dreams here, in this life.

 

Maybe… it wasn’t possible.

 

“I don’t want to talk, Loki.”

 

Loki refused to back down though, and tried his best not to cry. Every day of this month had been spent with him crying and pleading and begging Thor to work with him to get better, and he was tired of crying.

 

“I don’t want to see you hurting and suffering, Thor. I don’t. And I don’t want our children to see you like this… I don’t want them growing up with a shell of a father, Thor. This, this isn’t healthy! At all!”

 

Thor felt a bitter laugh forcing its way out of his throat before he could stifle it. “You  _ made _ me this way, Loki. You left first. And now that we’ve agreed to attempt to fix things, instead of giving me the time that I need to work on things, and process them, you’re pushing a deadline on me that I can’t meet right now. And I don’t like that.  _ That’s _ not healthy.”

 

Loki tore himself out of Thor’s hold and sat up, glaring down at him. “What am I supposed to  _ do _ , Thor?! Let you wallow around in sadness? I’m  _ here _ , trying to help  _ you _ because I love you! And it’s because I love you that I can’t sit by and watch you just  _ exist _ ! I want you to  _ live _ , Alpha!”

 

Thor sat up in bed just as quickly, his glare holding unrestrained anger that he could keep away from Loki no longer. “And I DON’T!”

 

Loki shook his head, forcing himself to stay strong, and not run away at the harshness of Thor’s words.

 

He knew in his heart that Thor didn’t mean to hurt him. He’d told Thor that he’d love him more than he ever had before, that he’d support him in everything he sought to do, and that he wouldn’t give up on him, so he growled low in his throat, knowing that more than anything, Thor needed to express the anger and the hurt that he had in his heart towards Loki, and their situation. 

 

And if that meant they screamed and yelled and cried and went back and forth all night and into the morning, then so be it. Loki knew that he wouldn’t be weak this time. He would take what Thor had to say, and accept that he had done something terrible, something unforgivable and that Thor was in no way, shape, or form obligated to take him back.

 

He would accept that he was a flawed partner and that he had things to work on too.

 

And most of all, he would actually  _ listen _ to Thor, instead of brushing off how he felt, or telling him he shouldn’t feel how he felt. He would listen, and he would pray and do his best to help them come to a common understanding.

 

This was the absolute  _ least _ he could do for Thor.

 

“I’m here, Thor! I’m here with  _ you _ ! I told you that I wouldn’t leave your side, and-”

 

“But you  _ did _ !” interjected Thor, turning to sit up fully and crossing his legs so that he could address Loki properly. “You  _ left _ me first, Loki!”

 

“Don’t you think I know that?! Don’t you think that every  _ single _ day that I see you like this, I tear myself apart, knowing that I failed you?! But I’m here now, trying to make things right with you! And you have to work with me!”

 

Thor rolled his eye and shook his head at this. “I don’t have to do a  _ damn _ thing!  _ You  _ left!  _ You  _ took the serum!  _ You  _ chose to end this! So why should I have to heal at your pace?! I should be allowed to sit in this bed and yearn for the reality where my mate and I are happy, for as long as I want!”

 

“That’s not how this works, Thor!” raged Loki, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as well. “I love you too much to see you exist as a shell of yourself! And I’m not going to sit by and let this continue!”

 

Thor exhaled roughly, growling at him. “Don’t sit here and lie to me, Omega. If you loved me, you  _ never _ would’ve left!”

 

Loki didn’t miss how Thor’s voice wavered at the end of this, and he opened his mouth to speak, snapping it shut when Thor interrupted him and continued to speak.

 

“I  _ loved _ you! I loved you so  _ much _ Loki! And you hurt me! You left! And you took the children away! And I hate you for it! I do!”

 

The alpha roughly wiped at his tears then, continuing on his tirade. “The entire time we’ve been together, you’ve been my  _ world! _ And to know that it all meant  _ nothing _ to you,” his lip began to tremble here, and he became too choked up with emotion to continue, his mind beginning to whirl.

 

Loki shook his head and sat up on his knees, making his way across their large bed, and placing himself in Thor’s lap.

 

“That’s not true, Alpha…”

 

Thor refused to reply, only able to sob onto Loki’s shoulder.

 

“That’s not why I left, Alpha…”

 

“Then why did you leave me, Loki?” wept Thor, holding onto him like his entire universe would cease to exist if he let go of Loki.

 

“Because I was scared!” confessed Loki, wiping at his own tears. “I was terrified! They tried to rape me, Thor! And if you hadn’t been  _ right _ down the hall, they would’ve done it! At that moment, I wasn’t Loki, I wasn’t a Luna, and I wasn’t someone worth respecting. To them, I was a piece of property, that needed to be put in its place! I was going to be assaulted in my husband’s realm, simply for speaking out against ignorance! And that terrified me!”

 

Thor sniffed, holding onto Loki just a bit tighter. “I-I saved you Loki, I didn’t  _ rest _ until I knew you were safe!”

 

“I-I know, Alpha!” explained Loki. “But I was scared! And I was fed up! I panicked! And me panicking led me to make one of the  _ worst _ decisions of my life!”

 

He sniffed and grabbed Thor’s face, lifting it so that they could stare at each other. “All I do is  _ hurt _ you, Thor! And I’m trying to get better, I’m trying to grow as a person, I’m trying to be who you need me to be! And I’m so  _ sorry _ , for hurting you! I am!”

 

Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s then, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. “I didn’t want you to leave me, Omega!”

 

“I know, Alpha, and I’m  _ sorry _ !” wept Loki, gripping Thor tightly. “I hurt the most important person in my life, and I’m sorry! And I don’t know what to do to help you, Alpha!”

 

“I just want you to love me…”

 

The weight that this sentence held crushed Loki, and he shook his head, looking into Thor’s eye again. “I do! I do, Alpha! My very  _ soul _ aches at the thought of not being next to you!”

 

Loki wiped at his tears with shaking hands and shook his head again. “When my parents told me that you were dead, Thor, I lost a part of myself that didn’t return until you came back to me. Every single  _ day _ that I am here with you, I praise the Norns, because I thought that I would never get a chance to right my wrongs! I wept by your side every day that you remained comatose,  _ begging _ you to return to me! Just the  _ thought _ that you don’t want to be here anymore  _ kills _ me, Alpha!”

 

Thor continued to cry, feeling as if a bit of the hollowness and emptiness that had become a constant presence in his heart, was beginning to dissipate.

 

“It hurt so  _ much _ when you left me, Omega…” whispered Thor, taking in a shaky breath. “I just want you to love me.”

 

“I do, Alpha. I swear, I do. And I will spend the rest of my life with you, making it up to you, and showing you that I care. You are my soul partner, my life, my entire  _ universe _ , and I can’t, I just  _ can’t _ go on if you’re not here, with me! I can’t, Alpha! I’m not that strong, to be able to handle experiencing this again.”

 

Thor was too wrecked with emotion to speak, so Loki continued to talk, assuring Thor. “When I see you yearning for the other side, it breaks my  _ heart _ , Thor! I want us to be just as happy as the me that you envisioned! I want us to overcome this, and raise our pups, and focus on our family! I want us to focus on us! I don’t want you to hurt, anymore, Alpha…”

 

Thor sniffed again, finally taking in a calming breath. “I don’t want to hurt anymore either, Loki…”

 

Loki stared into Thor’s eye deeply, holding his face with care. “Then… can we work on being happy?  _ Together _ ?”

 

Thor found a genuine -albeit small- smile gracing his face then. “Please…”

 

Loki’s heart melted at this, and he rushed to place a warm and comforting kiss against Thor’s lips, running his hands through his limp strands.

 

Thor surprisingly returned his kiss, and the pair couldn’t help but shudder at the warmth that spread throughout them when their lips touched.

 

It felt as if all of their sorrows and their hurt and their discontent washed away with their kiss, and although it didn’t solve all of their problems, it did help reassure him that this rough period in their lives was just that; a period. It wasn’t forever.

 

Getting through this period in their life wouldn’t be easy, but it didn’t mean that it would be impossible either.

 

It would just take some work.

 

Loki found himself pressing a round of reassuring kisses against Thor’s lips, thankful that he could kiss them again.

 

Thor smiled against his lips, and kissed him once more, before pulling away.

 

“We… the therapist may come tomorrow. I know I’ve been putting it off.”

 

Loki sagged visibly in relief in Thor’s arms, all of the fight he had prepared for this moment, leaving him. “Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded, and kissed Loki again, just not able to get enough of him. “Your heat is in three days, correct?”

 

Loki shook his head, frowning slightly. “No… I took a heat suppressant around the time you were discharged from the hospital.”

 

Thor wasn’t upset with Loki for making this decision, but he was concerned. He knew that Loki had been on heat suppressants for five months out of this year, and he knew that it wasn’t healthy to be on suppressants for so long.

 

“Will your body be okay?”

 

Loki looked away from Thor’s inquisitive look. “I… I don’t know, Thor. The worst thing that could happen is me losing my fertility, and having irregular heats…”

 

Thor frowned before sighing softly. “Should we take you to a doctor, after our therapy?”

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders, finding that he was getting tired now that all the anger and desire to fight through their issues had left him. “I suppose…”

 

Thor nodded, pulling Loki closer and breathing in his comforting scent. “It is late. We should sleep.”

 

Loki hummed in reply and pressed another kiss against Thor’s lips. “Okay, Alpha.”

 

The pair kissed once more before separating, and Loki climbed out of Thor’s lap so that he could get back into bed, and nestle against his side.

 

“If I’m going to the doctor… then you should too.” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Thor. “You’re… you’ve lost a lot of weight, Thor… and I want to make sure that you’re able to get back to a healthy weight.”

 

Thor sighed softly, agreeing with him.

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t been bulked up with muscle.

 

Wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist, Thor pressed a warm kiss against his temple, beginning to think about the events of that night.

 

He was relieved that he had been able to express himself, and was happy that Loki actually listened to him, instead of placing blame or trying to force him to feel differently. It meant a lot that the omega had accepted that he was feeling how he felt.

 

He felt Loki shift beside him then, and looked down, wondering why Loki was so restless. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Loki cleared his throat nervously, not wanting to ruin the peace that he and Thor had managed to create between themselves. “I… your hand. It’s just… it’s been awhile, Thor.”

 

It took a few seconds for Thor to realize what Loki was talking about, and he blushed, quickly snatching his hand off of Loki’s rear. “Norns, Loki… forgive me.”

 

He hadn’t realized that he’d been gripping him so tightly there, and felt embarrassed, not knowing where to place his hands.

 

Loki moved to pull away from him so that he could sit up, and grabbed Thor’s hand, kissing his knuckles to let him know he was not offended. “Don’t worry. I-I’ll go take care of myself. I’ll be right back.”

 

Thor gripped Loki’s hand a bit tighter, catching his attention. “It’s alright, Loki. If you’re willing… I wouldn’t be averse to helping.”

 

Loki blinked a few times, not expecting this to come out of Thor’s mouth. “Alpha… are you certain? Please don’t feel obligated to do this for me… these things will come, in time.”

 

Thor nodded, pulling Loki so that the omega lied vertically on top of him. “I don’t feel obligated, Loki. It’s alright. I will help.”

 

Loki blushed and averted his gaze from Thor’s intense one, before looking at him again. “Okay…”

 

Pressing a warm kiss against Loki’s bondmark scar, Thor held Loki’s ass in his large hands, massaging the familiar mounds. “What would you like me to do?”

 

Loki stifled a moan, beginning to slowly rut against Thor’s flaccid length. “Y-Your fingers, Alpha…”

 

Thor laughed softly, and slipped both of his hands underneath the waistband of Loki’s night pants, continuing to massage him. “Where?”

 

Loki shifted to wrap his arms around Thor’s torso, and made a soft sound in his ear, trying to not feel embarrassed about this moment.

 

They hadn’t been intimate in over two months, and so much had happened to them in that period, so to share an intimate moment after all of that was very humbling for Loki.

 

“Mn… inside me, Alpha… please…”

 

Thor laughed to himself and gripped one of Loki’s cheeks, spreading him and dragging a finger from his other hand along Loki’s cleft, circling slowly around his beautifully pink pucker. “Here?”

 

Loki nodded, letting out a hitched breath when Thor slowly pushed his finger into him, taking his time with moving it in and out of him.

 

When he felt that Loki had relaxed some, he pushed in another digit, and took Loki’s lips with his own, wishing that he wasn’t flaccid at this moment.

 

Low libido was an unfortunate side effect of depression though, so until he managed to get that under control, he would remain like this.

 

Loki begging for another digit and more friction brought him back to the moment at hand, and he slipped a final finger into Loki, shifting around his fingers and angling them so that Loki’s prostate could be stimulated.

 

The omega climaxed almost immediately from the stimulation, his vision going shockingly white.

 

Thor pumped his fingers in and out of Loki throughout his post-orgasmic waves, and pressed warm kisses against his neck, finally pulling his fingers out of him when he slumped over on top of Thor, breathing heavily.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s slim waist, and kissed his brow, holding him close.

 

Having the omega here at this moment, meant everything to him.

 

Loki cleared his throat after a few minutes, and shifted, moving to rest his head on top of Thor’s chest. “Norns…”

 

Thor pressed another warm kiss against Loki’s temple, thankful that they were both able to foster this sense of peace between them.

 

He could still feel that Loki was erect, and wasn’t surprised, knowing that Loki was insatiable at times; especially if it had been some time since they were intimate.

 

“... Loki?”

 

His omega blushed, clearing his throat before answering. “I-I’m sorry, Thor. It’s… it’s because it’s been a while.” He shifted then, moving to leave the bed again. “I can spend the night in my nest if that’s easier for you…”

 

Thor shook his head, tightening his hold on him. “That’s not necessary, Loki…”

 

Loki nodded then, and slowly moved to nestle back against Thor’s side. “Then…”

 

Thor rolled over so that he was on top of Loki, and pressed a soft kiss against his bond mark. “Just… tell me what you need, Loki. And I’ll do it.”

 

Loki moved to wrap his arms around Thor’s neck, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sound. “I’m fine with anything, Alpha… I… I just want to feel you. In whatever capacity you’re willing to let me.”

 

Thor’s heart softened at this, and he moved up to kiss Loki gently. Their stare communicated everything that their words could not at that moment, and Loki knew that if they had been fully bonded, they would’ve been able to feel the sincerity in each other’s hearts, too.

 

Thor’s kisses spoke of a reverence towards Loki that the omega felt he did not deserve, Thor’s touches and caresses so gentle and so sweet.

 

He spread his legs to allow Thor to lie between them while their kisses deepened, their tongues meeting and gliding across each other.

 

He was surprised to feel Thor’s cock twitch to life and found his hips snapping up and against it, seeking out the friction.

 

Thor began to slowly rut against Loki as well, not knowing if he’d be able to maintain his erection for long.

 

Loki seemed to have a similar thought, and shifted underneath Thor, kicking off his night pants quickly.

 

He let out a breathy moan when he felt Thor’s clothed erection continue to slide against him, and he gripped Thor’s back tightly, beginning to beg for him.

 

“A-Alpha, please,  _ please _ …”

 

Thor unbuttoned his night pants and stroked at himself a few times before aligning himself with Loki, and pushing in.

 

The warmth and secureness that came from this caused Thor to shudder, and his hips seemed to snap into Loki with a reckless abandon, his omega’s cries only fueling his flame of impassioned desire.

 

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and held onto him tightly, crying out over and over for every snap of Thor’s hip.

 

To be able to share a moment together that was as intimate as this one,  _ especially  _ considering the series of unfortunate events that marked these most recent months, meant a lot to the pair, and feeling each other’s skin, hearing their pants, and understanding each other’s hearts brought them together in a way that they had been too scared to hope to feel again.

 

The entire night was spent wrapped in each other’s embrace, and once morning came, the pair felt more confident about being able to overcome this rift in their relationship.

 

They wouldn’t be able to bond again until next month -and that was only if Loki’s heat cycle wasn’t damaged because of the heat suppressants- but for now, they knew that they were at least on the same page about how they should proceed forward.

 

Loki moved to nestle against Thor’s thin side after their last romp, panting to catch his breath.

 

For the first time in weeks, the silence between them wasn’t strained, and Loki took a moment to thank the Norns for this.

 

Thor began to absentmindedly rub his thumb along the crest of Loki’s hip, and placed a comforting kiss against his temple, that action expressing more than words ever could.

 

It brought tears of relief to Loki’s eyes, and he nestled a bit closer into Thor’s side, breathing in the mixture of their scents, and allowing the familiar smell to calm him.

 

And together they rested, looking forward to what this new day had for them.

 

* * *

 

Although their night together had been healing for them in more ways than one, Loki wasn’t naive enough to think that it would solve all of their problems.

 

He was already naturally slim, and the past two months had been  _ hell _ for him, so when Thor agreed last night to not only attend therapy, but to see a doctor, Loki thought he should see one too.

 

He had lost an alarming amount of weight, his  _ beautiful _ , raven black hair was now limp and lifeless, his porcelain skin was now gray, and his taut body revealed ribs and sharp elbows and collar bones that were much more prominent than they should be.

 

He was just glad that Thor had agreed to finally get help; he didn’t think he had anything left in him to continue this marriage if the alpha would’ve refused his request again.

 

He noticed that it was still very early -only 6am- and that he still had about two hours until the children would wake up, and request breakfast.

 

They  _ did _ have a fully staffed home of cleaners and nannies and cooks and the like, and while that was an enormous help right now in this period of their lives, Loki often found that he had nothing to do, in moments like this.

 

He hadn’t been sleeping well ever since he arrived at Thor’s side two months ago, when the alpha was still comatose, and even though they made huge leaps and bounds in their relationship last night, Loki was still scared.

 

He didn’t want Thor to leave him again the way he tried to last time, and he didn’t want Thor yearning for his perfect world for the rest of his life. He wanted Thor to be happy  _ here _ , with his real family, and wanted him to know that although they weren’t perfect, they still loved him just as much -if not  _ more _ \- than the family in his perfect world. 

 

All of these thoughts continued to swirl around in Loki’s head, and they were overwhelming at times, and confusing.

 

Never in his  _ life _ did he ever think he would face such hardship, and although he didn’t want this to turn into a pity party for himself, he  _ did _ want to take a moment to examine why he was feeling this way.

 

It didn’t take him too long to spot the emotion that was causing this downward spiral, and once he identified it, he smiled softly, carefully wiping a tear from his eyes.

 

He was sad.

 

_ Heartbroken _ even.

 

And he just wished that things never turned out the way they did.

 

He wished he could go back in time and redo so many things.

 

And knowing that he couldn’t do that was what tore him up inside.

 

He quickly sniffed and wiped at the tears that were beginning to leave him, and tried to control them, not wanting to cry anymore.

 

It felt like that was all he did anymore.

 

He was still too scared to leave Thor by himself -even if the alpha was sleeping- and because of this fear, he didn’t want to leave the alpha’s warm embrace.

 

He remained here until Thor began to stir awake sometime later, a part of him relieved that Thor didn’t pull away from him quickly.

 

“Good Morning, Loki…”

 

Loki closed his eyes and hugged Thor just a bit tighter, inhaling the strong scent of pine. “Good Morning…”

 

Thor remained silent for a few seconds before rubbing at Loki’s side, hoping to encourage him up. “Would you like to shower and get ready for the day?”

 

Loki nodded and let go of Thor, biting at a lower lip and sitting up in their bed. “That’s fine.”

 

Thor knew that Loki didn’t like being separated from him right now, and he couldn’t say he blamed him. 

 

Thor wasn’t even sure if he was certain he would never try again. He just knew that he wanted to give Loki and his family here a fighting chance; he wanted to try and make things work here.

 

And he wanted the pain in his heart to go away.

 

He shook thoughts of this from his mind though, and carefully climbed out of bed, heading towards their bathroom.

 

Loki followed close behind him, and after stripping, the pair entered their respective showers on opposite sides of the bathroom, the warm water and the steam each helping calm their souls and relax them.

 

After showering they went to their respective closets and changed, getting ready for the day.

 

Loki finished first, and sat down on the edge of their bed, looking at Thor’s closet and beginning to get nervous.

 

He didn’t hear anything from Thor’s closet, and the alpha usually never took this long to get ready, so he called out to him, trying not to panic.

 

When he didn’t hear anything he stood up, calling out to Thor again.

 

The alpha was still silent so Loki rushed to his closet, throwing open the door, and  _ praying _ to the Norns that Thor was okay, that he didn’t make another attempt, that he wasn’t self-harming, and he began to panic, even more, when he didn’t see Thor in the central part of his closet, where all of his clothes were.

 

“Thor?!”

 

“I’m in here, Loki.”

 

The relief that flooded through Loki couldn’t be expressed with words, and he wiped at his eyes with a shaking hand, following the sound of Thor’s voice.

 

The alpha was in another section of his vast walk-in closet, one that contained wall length mirrors, and was meant to be used as a way for him to examine his outfit choices from every angle.

 

Loki could see that Thor was feeling emotional, so he approached him carefully, and stood behind him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

 

Thor’s frown deepened, and he looked away from the mirror in front of him, staring at the ground instead. “I can’t bear to see my own reflection.”

 

Loki moved to wrap his arms around Thor’s torso then, and rested his forehead on his shoulder, hugging him close. “It won’t always be this way.”

 

He heard Thor sniff, and looked up to watch him wipe at his eye. “You don’t know that.”

 

Loki hugged Thor a bit tighter and shook his head, pressing a warm kiss against his shoulder blade.  “I do. Because I know as long as I work on myself, and you work on you, and we agree to work together… then we will be happy again. And in a few years, we’ll look just how we used to, with our bond even stronger than before. We just have to hold onto that dream and run towards it with  _ everything _ we’ve got, Thor.”

 

Thor sniffed again and wiped at his eye once more, shaking his head. “How do we even get there?”

 

“We depend on our family, our friends, and the professionals who are willing to help us. Because we can’t do this alone, Thor. We can’t.”

 

Thor turned in Loki’s arms then to hug him, and began to cry, trying and then failing to not feel so helpless.

 

Loki held Thor close, and rubbed at his back, reassuring him that all was not lost. 

 

Yes, it was scary, to trust in a future that was uncertain, but that didn’t mean that the future was impossible. 

 

Things were hard now, but that didn’t mean that they would always be.

 

This was something that had gotten Loki through the past two months, and it was something that he told Thor now, hoping that it would help him. 

 

They remained here for a few minutes before Thor calmed down enough to get dressed, and once he was, he wiped at his face, trying to believe in what Loki was saying.

 

It was just so  _ hard, _ trying to see a future that wasn’t certain.

 

Having Loki here with him, comforting him and holding him, reassuring him that they would be together every step of the way, helped tremendously, and he hugged him  _ that _ much tighter, thankful that Loki was still here, by his side after everything they had been through as a couple. 

 

“Thank you, Omega…”

 

Loki nodded, reaching up to hold Thor’s face in his hands. “I love  _ you _ . And you are worth fighting for. Every second of every day.”

 

Thor felt himself tear up again at this, and he nodded, thankful when Loki pressed a reassuring kiss against his lips. 

 

“We’ll be okay, Thor. We’ll be okay.”

 

The pair shared another kiss before separating, and Loki knew that it would mean a lot to the children if Thor went with him to wake them up, so he looked up at his mate, biting a lower lip.

 

Thor had been distant from  _ everyone _ in the month that he’d been home from the hospital, and unfortunately that included the children.

 

Loki knew that they all missed their father, so he hoped that Thor would be okay with waking them up and eating breakfast with them all.

 

“Would… would it be alright if we woke up the children together, this morning?”

 

Thor blinked a few times in surprise, and took a moment to assess his feelings.

 

The guilt he felt every day for being away from his children was soul-crushing, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for them to see him like this.

 

Thor had always been big and strong and bright and happy for his children. He was always there when they fell, he was always there when they cried, and he was always there anytime they wanted to play.

 

His children were his life, and to know that he couldn’t be what they were used to, what they were needing him to be… that hurt.

 

A lot.

 

And more than the crushing guilt, he felt the overwhelming shame, knowing that he was a shell of who he used to be… and a shell of who they remembered.

 

The room they were in, in his closet, had a leather bench on it, and it was here that he pulled Loki down to sit after releasing him.

 

He couldn’t even look Loki in the face these days; he was too ashamed to see what his attempt had done to him.

 

He’d noticed Loki’s gaunt face and protruding bones too.

 

“May I be candid, Loki? If only for a moment?”

 

Loki scooted closer to Thor and nodded hurriedly, taking the alpha’s hands in his. “Please.”

 

“I don’t want to see our children today. And it isn’t because I have lost my love for them. It is because they look at me with a love that I know I don’t deserve, and it fills me with guilt and shame, to know that I’ve become this husk that they call “Papa”. I’m not happy, Loki. I don’t know how to  _ be _ happy. I don’t know how to make this fog in my head dissipate, or how to make the ache in my heart go away. And I don’t want my children to see me as a failure. I want them to see me when I’m well. When… when I know I’m whole again. I don’t want them to see me like this.”

 

Loki still didn’t know how he was able to shed so many tears each day. 

 

It seemed now that it was all he did.

 

“Alpha… our children  _ love _ you. And that means that they will love you when you’re at your highest and also at your lowest. They miss you… they miss  _ us. _ They don’t care that you don’t look the same, they don’t care that you might not be able to play with them as much as you used to… they just want  _ you _ . In whatever capacity you can give yourself to them.”

 

Thor sniffed and wiped at his eye, shaking his head. “I’m sure they hate me by now…”

 

“Thor, this is the furthest thing from the truth, and you and I both know this. Our children  _ love  _ you. And they are hurting in their own way too. We all are. But that doesn’t mean we hate you. And it doesn’t mean that we don’t love you. Because we do love you.  _ All _ of us. And all we want is to do whatever we can to help you become  _ whole _ again.”

 

Hearing Loki speak with such conviction helped reassure him, and after debating about it for some time, Thor finally nodded, telling himself that spending time with his family might help him in more ways than one.

 

“Alright…”

 

Loki’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he took a moment to praise the Norns, thankful that Thor was willing to at least try. “Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded again and stood with Loki, making his way out of his vast closet, and to the bedroom.

 

He hadn’t left this bedroom in the month that he’d been home from the hospital, and every step that they took towards their bedroom door  _ terrified _ him.

 

His steps began to slow once Loki opened the door, and he froze much like a deer in headlights, beginning to panic.

 

Loki was right by his side in an instant, and rubbed a soothing hand along his arm, hoping to calm him. “It’s alright, Thor. It’s alright. We’ll just go down the hall to Soren’s room first.”

 

Thor wanted to turn around and go back to his bed, to try again another day. But one thing that he had learned from his conversation with Loki last night was that if he wanted to get better, he couldn’t remain stagnant. Him refusing to get better, refusing to see someone, refusing to get help, was hurting not only him, but those that he cared about most.

 

He took in a deep breath and told himself that if he did nothing else today, he would at least say good morning to all of his children. 

 

He took Loki’s hand then and nodded once more to reassure himself, following his mate out of their bedroom, and down the hall to Soren’s room.

 

His relationship with their oldest child was complicated at best. Soren had been taken from him a mere month after they were introduced to each other, so Thor hadn’t really gotten the chance to get to know Soren and connect to him as Loki had.

 

This didn’t mean that Thor loved Soren any less than he did the triplets, of course. But it did make him sad, to know that he was having trouble connecting to Soren.

 

Loki led Thor down the hall to Soren’s room before opening the door quietly, surprised to see that he was awake in bed reading.

 

The five-year-old seemed excited to see Loki and hurriedly closed his book, rushing out of bed to hug him. “Loki!”

 

Loki smiled softly and let go of Thor’s hand so that he could hug Soren, running his hands through his chestnut colored hair. “Hello, Soren.”

 

Soren seemed to have smelled Thor then, for he looked up from the comfort of Loki’s body, biting a lower lip nervously.

 

This seemed to make Thor regret coming in here, so Loki took over quickly, running a soothing hand through Soren’s hair again. “Soren… Thor and I want to speak to you. Can we all sit down on your bed?”

 

Soren took a few seconds to respond, but finally nodded his head, taking Loki’s hand and leading him over to his bed so that they could sit.

 

Thor remained by the door, so Loki beckoned him over, making room for him as well, and rubbing his thigh reassuringly once he sat down.

 

“Soren… Thor doesn’t feel good. And… and his heart hurts a lot. He’s very sad, and… it’s very hard for him to do things like he used to. He’s very sorry that he hasn’t been able to get to know you as I have… but that doesn’t mean he loves you any less than I do.”

 

Soren looked over at Thor warily, processing what Loki said. The decision finally made, Soren jumped off of his bed and walked over to Thor, surprising him with the resoluteness in his eyes. “Thor… Loki hugs me when I’m sad and my heart hurts… do you want me to hug you too?”

 

The innocence in which this was said made Thor tear up, and the alpha nodded, surprised yet again when Soren climbed into his lap and hugged him tight, emitting calming pheromones.

 

Thor and Loki were surprised that Soren knew how to do this so young, as most young pups didn’t begin to learn to control their pheromones until 6 or 7.

 

Nevertheless, Soren continued to emit calming pheromones, and hugged Thor for as long as he needed it, telling him that it was okay to be sad sometimes.

 

Of course, this only made Thor tear up more, so Soren remained in his lap, arms wrapped around Thor’s neck.

 

It warmed Loki’s heart to see such a sight, and he sent another prayer of thanks up to the Norns, relieved that Soren was so understanding about this situation.

 

Thor pulled himself together enough to take a calming breath, and allowed the pheromones of Loki and Soren to calm him even further, their scents healing a part of him that he had forgotten could be healed.

 

He ran a large hand through Soren’s hair before kissing the child’s forehead, hugging him once more. “Thank you, Soren.”

 

The young omega nodded, genuinely smiling up at Thor. “Did I help?”

 

Thor gave him the first genuine smile he had given in months, and nodded, running a calming hand along the child’s side. “Very much so.”

 

Soren beamed at this before pressing a warm kiss against Thor’s cheek, hoping to help him feel better. “It’s okay, Thor.”

 

This made Thor laugh softly, and he nodded, reassuring the child that he would be alright. “Thank you.”

 

The door to Soren’s bedroom was carefully pushed open then, and Thor was surprised to see the triplets making their way into Soren’s room.

 

Soren quickly climbed out of Thor’s lap so that Thor could go greet them, and sat down next to Loki, watching the reunion.

 

“PAPA!”

 

Hearing the triplets call out to him restored something in him -even if it was only for a moment- and he smiled, moving to the floor on his knees so that he could hug them all.

 

It broke his heart that the toddlers were always sobbing these days when they saw him, but he tried to push past that, and accept that regardless of what was happening in his life right now, his family still loved him. 

 

And they always would.

 

“Stay, Papa!” wept Borr, nestling under Thor’s arm. “Don’t go!”

 

Byleista and Helblindi echoed Borr, repeating “Don’t go!” over and over again, and it broke Thor’s  _ heart _ to see how upset and undone his children were.

 

He hugged them close and reassured them that he wasn't going anywhere, pressing warm kisses against their foreheads, and trying his best to emit calming pheromones. 

 

The triplets all calmed down once they realized that Thor was here to stay, and began to pull at his shirt or arms, wanting him to play with them.

 

Before Loki could say something, Soren jumped off the bed and ran over to them, catching their attention. 

 

“No guys! Papa is sick! He can’t play right now.”

 

The triplets stopped pulling at Thor then and looked over at Loki for confirmation, each of their lips beginning to quiver once Loki nodded his head.

 

This had been the  _ exact _ reason Thor had been nervous about seeing the children again, and although hard, he fought against the urge to bolt from the room.

 

His children needed him, and they  _ were _ still young; they didn’t quite understand what was going on in his head or in his heart.

 

“Don’t  _ go _ , Papa!” begged Byleista, beginning to cry again.

 

Her brothers echoed her request, and it finally clicked to Thor that in their minds, being “sick” meant that he would disappear again. 

 

When Loki miscarried the twins, he was “sick” for two months, when Thor was in the hospital and they couldn’t see him, he was “sick”, and for this entire month, when he had been hidden away in his bedroom, he had been “sick”.

 

In their minds, they were equating Thor or Loki being sick with them not seeing them anymore, and it broke Thor’s heart to realize this.

 

His children had been through so  _ much _ throughout the past 6 months, and the alpha honestly didn’t want to put them through anymore.

 

“Papa won’t leave. I promise.”

 

Helblindi looked up to him then, the hope in his eyes making Thor’s heart melt. “You promise?”

 

Thor brought Helblindi’s hands up to his mouth and pressed what he hoped were warm kisses against his knuckles. “I  _ swear _ .”

 

Helblindi nodded then and nestled his face into Thor’s scent glands on his neck, seeking Thor’s comfort.

 

Borr and Byleista began to beg Thor for comfort as well, so he sat down completely on the ground and laughed when each toddler clambered into his lap, each of them vying for his attention.

 

He did his best to give each toddler the chance to nestle themselves against the scent glands on his neck so that they were covered in his scent, and after the toddlers felt certain that Thor wouldn’t leave, they made their way over to say good morning to Loki and Soren.

 

Their good morning ritual of hugs and kisses with the children generally took anywhere from 15 to 30 minutes on a normal day, so once the triplets were satisfied that they had told everyone good morning and received enough hugs and kisses, they began to pull at Loki’s shirt and arms, ranting about how hungry they were.

 

Loki had only asked Thor to come to say good morning to them, and he wasn’t sure where the alpha was mentally and emotionally right now, so he didn’t know if Thor would eat breakfast with them.

 

They weren’t  _ truly _ bonded anymore, so they couldn’t speak into each other’s minds, or feel each other’s emotions or desires or true thoughts anymore.

 

They stared at each other for sometime before Thor nodded, letting him know silently that he would do his best to make it through breakfast with his family.

 

It was hard, to break out of this cycle of self-imposed isolation, and to be there for his children and his mate and his family and  _ himself _ , but he knew that he couldn’t run anymore.

 

He had to accept that maybe his attempt hadn’t been successful because he still had things to accomplish, and things to do here. 

 

He still had people that loved him, people that were willing to work with him, people that  _ wanted _ him here, and that just meant he had to try harder to gain that spark back in his heart.

 

Thor didn’t know if being happy again would ever be possible, but he knew that he wanted to do everything he could do to try. 

 

Loki and his children meant the world to him, and now that he had been given this second chance, he didn’t want to push his family away.

 

They needed him, and… and he needed them too.

  
  
  
  



	20. Let's Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's the therapy chapter. I hope it is to everyone's liking.

Breakfast with his family wasn’t as terrifying as Thor originally believed it would be.

 

His depression made it hard for him to eat, as his appetite was virtually non-existent. Despite this, Thor was determined to enjoy this moment with his family.

 

He did his best to eat  _ something _ from his plate, and truly listened to all four pups take turns describing their dreams, nodding when appropriate, and encouraging them to continue to express themselves.

 

Seeing his children smiling and laughing just  _ did _ something to Thor’s heart, and by the end of the breakfast, he was beginning to feel better about being more present in their lives.

 

The guilt that he felt over lying in bed and being absent for a month was still crushing him, but he pushed it back, realizing that what mattered was that he was here  _ now. _

 

The children’s schooling began at 10, and because their family was going through a very uncertain time right now, Thor and Loki believed it would be best to bring instructors for the children here to their home for the time being. 

 

Their instruction continued until 3, so Thor and Loki had more than enough time to speak to a therapist and to see doctors about their conditions today.

 

Thor felt proud of himself for being present, and for helping the children get ready for the day, so once they had been handed over to their private instructors, Loki and Thor made their way to a casual sitting room in their home.

 

Their parents had requested that they see Midgard’s top therapist for their troubles, and she had been patiently waiting for them on standby the entire month, only a phone call away.

 

Thankfully, she would be meeting them here today for two hours, so that they could discuss the issues of their marriage, and work on themselves.

 

The pair were  _ hoping _ that they would be able to have her come every other day during the week, and both felt quite nervous about seeing someone for their issues.

 

Once they reached the casual sitting room in their home, Loki and Thor opened the doors and moved inside, greeting the therapist waiting for them.

 

Loki didn’t know  _ too _ much about her, but he did know that she was of mixed heritage, with her mother being an Asgardian, and her father being from Vanaheim. 

 

Their therapist was renowned in Midgard, so Loki sent a quick prayer to the Norns, and begged them to allow this to work.

 

Smiling up at the pair, their therapist sat her laptop down on the couch next to her and stood, introducing herself. “Hello, Prince Loki, Prince Thor. My name is Eir, and I will be your therapist for as long as you’ll have me.”

 

Loki shook her hand first, relieved that they would have an omega therapist. He didn’t think he could handle having an alpha therapist or doctor right now.

 

Thor shook her hand next and tried his best to offer her a smile, wanting to come across as being receptive to this session. “Thank you for meeting us, Eir.”

 

Eir smiled gently, nodding her head and gesturing for Thor and Loki to have a seat. “Thank you for allowing me to help you today. It is an honor.”

 

Thor and Loki sat down on the couch opposite from Eir nervously and watched with bated breath, wondering how this session would begin, and if it would work.

 

“I like to begin my sessions with new clients by asking them why they believe they’re here. So Prince Thor, may we begin with you?”

 

Thor frowned slightly, nodding after a moment. This process wouldn’t work if he was resistant to it, so as hard as it was, he had to be open and honest with Loki, with this therapist, and with himself. 

 

“I tried to kill myself. And… and every day I struggle with making the conscious decision to not try again. I… I’m  _ angry _ with my spouse… I’m frustrated with myself… and I don’t know how to fix what has happened. I just want my family happy and healthy again. And… and I realize now that I can’t get it that way on my own. So I’m here.”

 

Eir typed while Thor spoke and nodded, taking a moment to assess him and his pheromones before moving onto Loki. “And Prince Loki?”

 

Loki took in a shaky breath and shook his head, gathering his thoughts. “I… am rash. I… I hurt my husband… I… I don’t know how to make things right… and… and I just want my husband to be happy again.”

 

He closed his eyes then and bit a lower lip, trying to keep himself under control.

 

He was tired of crying.

 

“Prince Loki… may we backtrack to the first few things you said?”

 

Loki nodded slowly, turning to face the therapist completely. “Which part?”

 

“You said you were rash, that you hurt your husband, and that you don’t know how to make things right. What led you to believe this?”

 

Loki accepted at this moment that the entire session with the therapist would be spent crying, so he reached for a box of tissues on the coffee table in front of him and Thor, pulling out a tissue and dabbing at his eyes.

 

“My… Thor told me that I hurt him deeply. And I understand that what I did was rash. And… and it led to us being here today.”

 

Eir frowned slightly at this and sat forward, setting her laptop aside. “Prince Loki… do you blame yourself for the state your husband is in right now?”

 

Loki frowned deeply and closed his eyes, taking in a few measured breaths before confessing the truth. “I do. Every day that I look at him, every day that I look at our children, at  _ myself _ , I know it’s because of  _ me _ that we’re all like this. And it _ kills _ me to bear that burden.”

 

“Prince Loki… the situation that your family is in is  _ not _ your fault. Did you make a rash decision? Absolutely. But was your decision understandable, given the circumstances? Yes. You shouldn’t blame yourself for this. Thor is an adult, who makes decisions of his own volition. He chose to deal with the pain and hurt in his heart in a damaging way; the state of the family and you both is not solely your fault. There were factors in the decisions made that neither of you could control. This isn’t your fault, Loki. Not at all.”

 

Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes with a tissue, shaking his head. “My husband has told me time and time again that if I wouldn’t have left him, that he wouldn’t have done what he did. He told me that it was my fault that we’re here today, and… and how am I supposed to believe differently? The love of my life is  _ hurting _ , and he’s hurting because of something that I did.”

 

Eir shook her head, sitting forward in her chair even more. “Prince Loki… I think it will be very freeing for you if you learn to accept that while you  _ did _ hurt your husband, you are not solely responsible for his actions, or the state of your family.”

 

“But if I never left his side, he wouldn’t have tried to kill himself! All of our problems began the  _ moment _ I left Asgard. I can’t deny that.”

 

“Prince Loki… I… I would like to respectfully challenge that idea. Did your problems  _ truly _ begin the moment you left Asgard? Or were there things beneath the surface that you both brushed off or buried deep inside?”

 

Loki remained silent for some time, digging deep within himself so that he truly could be candid. He wanted to heal and repair his relationship with Thor, and that started with him saying some things that might hurt his feelings right now. 

 

“No… I… for me… our problems started the day I found out Thor and I were going to mate.”

 

Now, this was news to Thor, and he drew back in surprise, almost wanting to scoff.

 

Had his entire relationship with Loki been a lie?

 

Eir seemed to pick up on Thor’s miffed response to Loki’s words, and cleared her throat, catching his attention. “Prince Thor? May I challenge you to listen to Loki? He might say some things that are scary, but… I believe the first step to healing is to accept what the other person has to say. It doesn’t mean you accept it as the end all be all, but… it means that you understand that what they are saying has been  _ their _ personal experience of what has happened, and they are entitled to their own emotions and feelings. Understanding how your partner feels and seeing things from their perspective is very freeing for both parties. Is this something that you believe you can try to do?”

 

If this had been a few months ago, Thor would’ve scoffed at the notion of this. 

 

Back then, he believed that he and Loki had the perfect relationship. He was so secure in their relationship, and his abilities as an alpha. He was so  _ certain _ that Loki was happy, that he was doing everything right, and that although there were disagreements, they weren’t anything that they couldn’t work through.

 

But now… he realized that this wasn’t true.

 

But it also meant that now that he was aware of the issues, they could be fixed.

 

And it all started with him trying things that made him uncomfortable because that was how growth and change happened.

 

“This is something that I will do.”

 

Eir nodded, grateful that Thor was at least willing to try. “Thank you, Prince Thor. Now Prince Loki, what do you mean when you said that your problems began the moment you were told you and Thor would mate?”

 

Loki sighed softly, thinking back to that day four years ago. “I… I accepted that day that Thor would never love me. I knew that his heart belonged to another, and… and I knew that it would never belong to me.”

 

Thor frowned when Loki said this but tried his best to be receptive, and not interrupt him.

 

“Why did you go into this relationship believing this, Prince Loki?”

 

“He was going to propose to another wolf the  _ night _ that we found out about each other. If he loved someone enough to want to mate to them, then how could he ever love  _ me _ ?”

 

“Loki that’s not true, and you know that,” murmured Thor, wrapping an arm around Loki to pull him closer. “Once I was certain that I loved you, I told you, and I always tried my best to ensure that you knew I loved you.”

 

“That’s not true, Alpha. The  _ second _ we arrived in Asgard and you met Sif again, all of that went away! You did  _ nothing _ to mitigate my fears or insecurities, and I’ve shared them with you numerous times! Our entire marriage, I’ve felt like I’ve always come second to her! And I hate it!”

 

Hearing Loki say these things did hurt Thor, and he took a moment to let Loki’s words sink in.

 

“Prince Thor? It seems like you’re having trouble understanding your mate’s perspective.”

 

Thor continued to rub his thumb against Loki’s side, trying to comfort him. “I am. Loki and I… we don't tell each other that we love each other, very often. So if this is the cause of his insecurities… I can understand that.”

 

“Rather than being the cause… is it possible that it is a factor that leads Loki to feel the way that he does?”

 

Thor hadn’t considered this before, and he looked down at Loki, feeling that all too familiar ache in his heart when he saw just how much the omega was hurting.

 

“Prince Thor… I only know what I was briefed on by your parents and Prince Loki’s parents, in regards to your relationship with Loki. So please forgive me if something I say isn’t accurate. But place yourself in your mate’s shoes for just a moment. And imagine that Loki’s heart belonged to another.”

 

Imagining that Loki was in love with someone else made him feel things that he wasn’t prepared to deal with, things that he hadn’t felt in some time, and he frowned, voicing his concerns. “I don’t like imagining that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it is something that would never happen. I just… I can’t imagine Loki entertaining anyone else. Especially not now.”

 

Eir hummed, beginning to understand. “Prince Thor… this will be hard to do because of your heritage. But in order for you to heal, you have to stop viewing Loki as someone that belongs to you and view him as someone you’re sharing an experience with. In regards to Loki, you have a false sense of security as your foundation in this relationship, and Loki has shown you that you can’t depend on that, because if things aren’t safe, if he isn’t happy, then he  _ will _ leave you.”

 

Thor remained silent at this, so Eir continued to speak. “Because you’re Asgardian, you are assured that Loki will stay by your side forever, regardless of the circumstance. That’s just how our wolves are. But Loki isn’t Asgardian, Thor. If he’s unhappy, if he’s telling you something and you’re not listening, if you’re doing things that hurt him or make him uncomfortable, then he will leave. And he has every right to make that decision. It isn’t fair for you to hold him leaving you against him, and to say that he never loved you and that your entire relationship was a lie because he left. That’s not fair.”

 

Thor moved away from Loki then so that he could sit forward and think, choosing his words carefully. “I don’t understand how someone who loves me could leave me. I protected him. I saved him. I did everything that he asked me to do, and he  _ still _ left. You don’t just  _ leave _ someone and take their children away.”

 

Eir shook her head again, stopping Thor. “Prince Thor. Let’s backtrack for a moment. Loki said a few minutes ago that from the very beginning, he knew you would never love him, and that he would never hold your heart. What have you done from the beginning of your relationship that has shown Loki that 1. He can trust you, and 2. He can depend on you?”

 

Thor frowned and rolled his eye, beginning to become defensive. “I’ve done  _ everything _ . I defend him at every opportunity, I protect him, I’m there for him, I’m there for our children, the list could go on and on!”

 

“When you fell in love with Loki, did you ever ask both sets of parents to alter the contract so that in the case that Loki annulled it, you would still have some parental rights?”

 

Hearing this stopped Thor dead in his tracks.

 

He felt horrified when it finally dawned on him that there were things that he could’ve done to make Loki feel more secure in their relationship, that he didn’t do.

 

“Did you ever validate Loki when he would share his fears with you? Or did you brush them away? Did you do certain things that would’ve shown Loki that you saw a future with him? Loki is very logical, and he needs to see things being put into place in order for him to feel safe and secure. You’ve protected Loki physically, but what have you done for his heart?”

 

Eir didn’t ask this in a cruel way, and Thor didn’t take it as disrespect or rudeness. 

 

It was a valid question; a question that Thor had never considered up until this moment.

 

And it horrified him to realize that he didn’t know the answer.

 

“I would also like to challenge your perspective once more. You said that someone who loved you wouldn’t leave you so quickly. But there are  _ numerous  _ factors that led Loki into making this decision. At that moment, I highly doubt that Loki said, “I do not love my mate anymore.” What most likely occurred was Loki panicking, not feeling safe, and thinking of the first thing he could do to feel safe again for not only himself but your pups.”

 

“But that doesn’t make any sense to me! I swore to always protect him, and I did! And he still left me!”

 

Eir frowned slightly at this confession, leaning forward again. “Prince Thor… let’s take a step back again, and try to look at things from Loki’s perspective.”

 

“I-I don’t know  _ how _ to do that, Eir. What he did does not, and never will, make sense to me. It doesn’t seem logical.”

 

Loki hadn’t been angry in a while, but hearing that Thor was struggling to understand him and see things from his perspective  _ really _ upset him, and he didn’t do anything to lessen the acrid scent of his rage-laced pheromones the more Thor fumbled to explain himself.

 

Eir picked up on this and interrupted Thor gently, hoping that she could shine some light on a few things. “Prince Thor… may I try and explain things in a way that you could understand?”

 

Thor snapped his mouth shut and leaned back, trying to not be so defensive. If this was going to work, they  _ both _ had to truly accept that they weren’t perfect.

 

“Prince Thor, when you first discovered that you and Prince Loki were being ordered to mate, how would you feel if you knew for the rest of your life, your rights would be stripped away as long as you lived in his realm?”

 

“He still had rights! It isn’t as if Asgardian omegas are slaves. They just-”

 

“Aren’t allowed to speak to other alphas without their alpha present? Must always walk behind their alpha? Are not allowed to join the same careers as alphas? Are always told that they don’t matter as much, that they will never amount to what an alpha will, and that their only purpose in life is to bear and raise children, and please their alpha?”

 

Thor’s mouth snapped shut again, and he honestly didn’t know what to say to this, because it was all true.

 

“Imagine having to walk behind Loki while in his kingdom. Imagine that  _ you, _ an alpha, is only there and only viewed as someone that can offer sperm, and raise the children. Imagine that  _ you, _ an alpha, having to ask your omega spouse for permission to speak, for permission to speak to other omegas, for permission to do  _ anything _ and  _ everything _ . Imagine if while you were in Jötunheim, your opinions didn’t matter as much as Loki’s did. Imagine that the officials of his realm  _ laughed _ at and berated you just for speaking your mind. How upset would this make you?”

 

Thor frowned and remained silent for a few seconds, processing everything that the therapist just said.

 

“And thinking that Loki should “be used” to that type of treatment or behavior because he’s an omega, is egregious, Prince Thor. Because he isn’t used to it. He was raised in a realm that valued each and  _ every _ sex.  _ Everyone _ was equal there. And to go from being treated like a person, to being treated like property, is a scary thing. And I think it’s something that you need to realize. If in this room, you can’t even fathom being treated differently because of your sex, then why should Loki? He was told he would be treated with the utmost respect, and instead, he was treated like an object. His  _ humanity _ , his  _ free will _ , his  _ voice _ , were all stripped away from him the moment those alphas locked him in that room and tried to harm him. Every time he had to walk behind you, or speak after you, a little part of him died. But he did it for  _ you _ . Would you have done it for him?”

 

The therapist kept dropping truth after truth on Thor, and he felt so  _ guilty _ , staring at Loki, and realizing then that there had been so many situations during their relationship in which he had caused the wolf to feel unloved, and underappreciated. 

 

He’d been so wrapped up in himself throughout their marriage, and… and he hadn’t realized that Loki had been screaming out to him for help.

 

He brushed Loki’s concerns off frequently, he rarely told him that he loved him, and he constantly ignored the signs that things weren’t alright.

 

All along he’d been blaming Loki when he should’ve been taking a long look at himself.

 

It hurt to finally understand that he hadn’t been the alpha that Loki needed him to be throughout the years.

 

“Loki has done a lot for you, Prince Thor. And he has made numerous sacrifices to keep his family together. And the longer it takes you to realize this, the more and more it will hurt him.”

 

The room was deathly silent then while Thor processed his thoughts, and once he was certain about what he wanted to say, he turned towards Loki, and grabbed his hands, looking into his eyes. “Omega…”

 

Being bonded over the years made reading Thor’s facial expressions and pitch of voice as easy as sifting through his own emotions and thoughts. 

 

And right now, hearing Thor call out to him with such sincerity and genuine guilt and sorrow, caused his eyes to well with tears too. 

 

If they were still bonded, Loki knew that he would be able to feel Thor’s authentic regret, and he wiped at his eyes with a hand, waiting for Thor to continue.

 

“May you please forgive me? For hurting you, for not realizing your pain, for shrugging off your problems, for making you feel insecure, and for not protecting your heart? Can you forgive me for not being there for you in the ways you needed me to be there for you when you needed me most? I’m sorry that I’m so stubborn… and I’m sorry that I’ve made so many mistakes. I-I can’t promise that I won’t make anymore, but… I-I can promise that I will do better, that I’ll  _ be _ better. Better for you, for us, for the pups. Can you trust me to hold your heart again?”

 

Loki took in a shaky breath and bit a lower lip, wanting to forgive Thor and start anew. 

 

But forgiveness is hard, and… and at that moment, Loki felt so many conflicting emotions.

 

Taking in another breath, Loki stared into Thor’s eye, the walls that he built around himself beginning to fall.

 

They didn’t need to be bonded for Loki to know that Thor genuinely meant his apology.

 

The fact that he even  _ gave _ an apology was a big deal, as admitting that he wanted to work on their problems, and work towards a healthy union, meant that Thor wanted to stay here, stay with  _ him _ .

 

It meant that Thor saw a future with  _ him _ in it, and this… this meant the world to him.

 

He let go of one of Thor’s hands to wipe at his eyes, and nodded quickly, accepting his apology.

 

The pair hugged each other for what felt like hours, letting the warmth of each other’s skin calm their fast beating hearts, and soothe the ache in their souls. 

 

Eir watched patiently while the pair worked themselves through that issue for a few minutes, and smiled gently when they finally released each other and turned to face back towards her.

 

“That was huge of you, Thor. To admit that you hurt your partner… to admit that there were things you didn’t always do right… and to admit that you wanted a future together, with him, was big. And you should be proud of yourself for admitting these things.”

 

She tucked a section of hair behind her ear then and looked at her watch, making a face when she saw the time. “What time is the instruction of your children over?”

 

Loki sniffed and dabbed at his eyes with a tissue, answering her. “3.”

 

“Good. We have 3 hours available. If both of you are willing to remain here until then, then so am I.”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Loki nodded, answering for them. “Please.”

 

Eir nodded and put her laptop back in her lap, using the touch screen to sift through her notes. “I would like to talk about Thor’s suicide attempt. Is this okay?”

 

Both Thor and Loki froze when she said this, and Loki shook his head no quickly, knowing in his heart that he  _ couldn’t _ address that right now. 

 

It was still too fresh, so sudden, and-

 

“That is fine.”

 

Loki turned to look at Thor sharply, beginning to protest. “Alpha, it’s alright, we can talk about it another day, I-”

 

“I want to talk about it, Loki. It’s been weighing on me… and… I think I need to get what I’m feeling,  _ out _ .”

 

Eir caught onto Loki’s panicked pheromones, and she sent out her own calming ones, hoping to relax him. “Prince Loki… what has you so terrified about speaking about this?”

 

Loki made a garbled sound and hunched over in his lap, shaking his head and holding his face in his hands. “I can’t talk about it! I-I just can’t!”

 

“But  _ why _ , Prince Loki?”

 

“Because I still feel like it’s my fault!” shouted Loki, beginning to break down. “I still blame myself! And I hate myself for leaving him, and causing him so much pain!”

 

Eir had a pained look on her face, and she made a soft sound, continuing to send out calming pheromones. “Prince Loki… I was under the impression that you understood Thor’s suicide attempt was not your fault. What happened?”

 

Loki whimpered again, shaking his head rapidly as if he were trying to force thoughts out of his head. “I can’t do it! I can’t hear about what he did to himself, or how he felt and what led him to do it! I can’t! I’m  _ barely _ hanging on as it is!”

 

Hearing and seeing Loki become so undone troubled Thor greatly, and it only made the guilt and shame that he felt in his heart increase.

 

“Loki… I… I know in our argument last night I said that I blamed you. And that everything was your fault. But that isn’t true. And it never was true. You’re carrying this impossible burden, one that you can’t carry alone. You have to let it go…”

 

“I  _ can’t _ ,” sobbed Loki, remaining hunched over in his lap. “I just can’t! I was so  _ scared _ , and  _ angry _ , and I didn’t know what else to do! I didn’t want to leave you, but I was so  _ scared _ ! I was scared!”

 

He kept repeating that same line over and over again while rocking, and whatever Thor was feeling in this moment, he was able to push it aside, and comfort Loki.

 

Wrapping his arm around his mate, he pulled him closer, and held him, shushing him gently, and telling him that it was alright.

 

“I was  _ scared _ , Alpha!”

 

“I know, Loki… I know. I understand now that you did the best that you could to protect yourself and our pups. I am not holding this against you.”

 

“I don’t want you to hate me!”

 

Loki being so undone left Thor with a visceral ache in his heart, and he shook his head, wanting Loki to know that he didn’t hate him. 

 

The truth of the matter was… he never did.

 

“I never did, Omega. I never hated you. And I never could.”

 

“You said you hated me last night!” wept Loki, so emotional and distraught that he couldn’t see reason. 

 

“I said many things last night that were wrong, and that hurt you. And I am sorry. You’re the most precious thing to me in this entire universe. And I hurt you. And I’m sorry. I truly am.”

 

It seemed that Loki was unloading everything that he had been carrying inside himself all of these years, and he continued to weep in Thor’s arms, speaking of the pain that he carried in his heart.

 

He spoke of his troubles, his confusion, his  _ loneliness _ , and how the past 6 months had been  _ hell _ for him.

 

He spoke of how the miscarriage wrecked him, and how alone he felt throughout the recovery.

 

He spoke of how lonely he had been on Asgard, and how isolated and unwelcome he felt.

 

And most of all he spoke of how he had been tormenting himself each and  _ every _ day for the state of his family.

 

If he  _ hadn’t _ charged forward that day in the woods, his family wouldn’t be in the state that it was in today.

 

At least… this is what he felt in his heart.

 

And it had been his burden and weight to carry alone all of these years.

 

Eir and Thor let Loki speak and get everything that he needed to get out, out.

 

At the end of it, Loki managed to take a calming breath, and closed his eyes, holding onto Thor tighter. “I just want us to be  _ happy _ , Alpha. I don’t want to feel alone anymore.”

 

Thor closed his eye and hugged Loki closer as well, not even bothering to wipe his own tears. “No matter what happens… no matter where we are… you will always have my heart… and I will always be with you. You’re not alone, Loki. I love you.”

 

Loki  _ wished _ that they were bonded at this moment, then.

 

He missed being able to feel the sincerity and genuineness in Thor’s heart, and although he could hear it in his voice, being bonded added an extra layer to things, that made them feel closer than words ever could. 

 

But now, at this moment, Thor’s words were enough.

 

They were enough to still the raging storm that had been his heart and mind throughout the years.

 

Of course, he wasn’t completely over his issues of blaming himself, but… hearing that his partner loved him, and didn’t blame him, and wanted him, and  _ needed _ him even, validated something in Loki.

 

Gathering himself together, Loki sat up and accepted the tissues that Eir handed to him, thanking her.

 

The room was silent once again, so Loki took it upon himself to speak, knowing now that it wasn’t fair if Thor didn’t get a chance to talk about his suicide attempt.

 

This day was meant for them  _ both _ to heal.

 

“If… if you would like to speak about your attempt, Thor… then I will listen… just like you did to me.”

 

Thor pressed a soft kiss against Loki’s temple, thanking him.

 

He then took a deep breath and began to explain.

 

“When you left me Loki… the hatred in your eyes broke me. And although I now understand that it wasn’t because you hated me, at the time, I thought that was the case.”

 

Thor could completely understand Loki’s fear of being hated by him, as that look that Loki shot him that day haunted him every day leading up to his attempt.

 

The soul-crushing weight that came with feeling as if your one true partner in this life hated you, was unparalleled, and it was this that broke Thor originally.

 

At that moment, he didn’t think of war, or of reconciliation. 

 

At that moment, the finality he felt from Loki had been, in his mind, his death sentence.

 

In that singular moment, he truly believed that he would never see his mate or his children again.

 

And it was this thought that made him realize at the time that if his mate and children couldn’t be here, in his life, with him, experiencing it with him, then he didn’t want to be here.

 

Eir took a moment to interject here, catching the pair’s attention. “Prince Thor… if I may interrupt. But I think it’s very important to realize that your attempt was purely  _ your _ choice. And I think Loki needs to know that you know that.”

 

“I-I understand that my attempt was my choice and my choice alone. And I don’t blame Loki for it. But… I-I felt so  _ hurt _ when he left me. And I knew that I would never see him again.”

 

“How?”

 

Thor blinked a few times, confused by her question. “What do you mean?”

 

“How do you know that you never would’ve seen Loki again?”

 

“He… he was so angry, and-”

 

“And emotional. And  _ scared _ . He was scared, Thor.”

 

Thor let this sink in, then.

 

“Maybe… maybe I was too.”

 

Admitting that  _ he _ acted rashly, the strong prince who was renowned across the realms and admired and praised by his people for his mastery over his emotions was hard.

 

But it was  _ true _ .

 

“When Loki left, it was very possible that war could have occurred. But so are a million other possibilities. Loki could’ve gotten therapy, you could’ve seen a therapist yourself, you both could’ve spent the next month or two calming down and rationalizing things out, but you didn’t. You were both emotional and made decisions that changed the dynamics of your relationship forever. No one knows that Loki wouldn’t have let you see the children again. No one knows how the future could have gone, as there are too many factors in it. But what  _ is _ true, is that both of you were hurting, and whether it was intentional or not, you  _ both _ hurt each other in different ways. And now, we must work together to bridge that gap, and heal your union.”

 

Admitting that they messed up was hard.

 

And admitting that they needed to be more patient and understanding with not only themselves, but each other was harder.

 

Loki was the first one to speak after Eir finished, and he turned to face Thor, grabbing his hands, and looking him in the eye.

 

“Alpha… I… I know now that your attempt wasn’t my fault. And I know now that things could have happened or occurred differently. But that doesn’t mean that the pain that I caused you, hurts any less.”

 

He sniffed and let go of Thor’s hands, reaching up to hold his face gingerly. “Can you forgive me? For hurting you?”

 

Thor was nodding before he could process Loki’s request through his mind, and he reached out to carefully hold Loki’s face as well, wanting him to know that he was loved and appreciated.

 

“I forgive you. And I love you. And I will do whatever it takes to make you feel loved and appreciated from this day forward. I love  _ you _ . And I want us to be happy.”

 

Loki closed his eyes then, his lip beginning to tremble. “I just want to be happy too.”

 

The pair moved to hug each other, relieved that they were both receptive to each other’s feelings and experiences. 

 

This therapy session had been  _ hard _ , but it had also been necessary.

 

Eir finished typing a few things on her laptop, and set it aside, crossing her legs. “You’ve both said a lot of things today; some hurtful things no doubt, but things that needed to be said nevertheless. But you’ve both demonstrated that you’re willing to work on your relationship, and yourselves. You’ve both grown a lot in these few hours, and you’ve made leaps and bounds. But just because this session is ending, doesn’t mean that you will never see me again. There are many things that I would like to work with you both on; alone in separate meetings and together. Is this something that you’re each open to?”

 

Loki stared at Thor before nodding, answering for them. “Please.”

 

They each knew that although they had come very far today, there was still quite a distance to go.

 

But Loki was ready to go down this road with Thor.

 

And he knew that the alpha was now ready as well.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I REALLY want to finish this story. But I don't want to finish it in a way that doesn't do Thor or Loki justice. I have a picture in my head of how I want the story to end, but... I'm still debating about the path I want to take to get there. There might be another hiatus for a month or two with this story, but I have not given up on this project.


	21. Chapter 21: What Now?

Loki and Thor saw Eir every Monday and Thursday for a month before both sets of their parents flew back to Midgard to check on them.

 

They would only be staying for three days -a week at the longest- and were flying in so that they could all discuss what to do from here on out, in relation to the futures of both Asgard and Jötunheim. 

 

Their parents had originally agreed to allow them to renounce their princehood because of Thor’s attempt, and Thor and Loki’s weakened mental states at the time. 

 

But now that things were a bit better, and the pair could think with more rational minds, their parents wanted them to meet them at the Peace Hall of Midgard first, in order to discuss their future plans.

 

They each felt a different level of anxiousness about seeing their parents and discussing what to do from here on out, and the night before they were to see their parents, neither of them could sleep.

 

Loki was the first one to broach the topic with Thor when he felt the alpha continue to toss and turn in bed, and he frowned, reaching out to him. “Thor.”

 

Thor sighed and stilled in bed, still feeling restless. “Sorry.”

 

It was moments like this where Loki wished he and Thor were bonded.

 

A few days after their first therapy session, Loki and Thor both went to Midgard’s top doctors, so that their health could be assessed. 

 

Thor was put on a strict 3,000 calorie a day diet, and was told to engage in light activities like yoga, in order to stabilize his core and build up his muscle strength again. 

 

He was strictly forbidden from shifting until he got back to a healthy weight, and hunting was out of the question for the next three months.

 

As for Loki… 

 

The omega had a feeling that being on heat suppressants for so long messed with his body irreparably. 

 

And his trip to the doctor, unfortunately, proved him right.

 

Loki had been told that if he had been on the suppressants for just  _ one _ more month, he would’ve lost his ability to have heats, and would’ve been rendered infertile.

 

Because he had been on them for five months this year, Loki’s heat cycles were irrevocably damaged. 

 

His heats would be unpredictable at best, and now that he’d stopped the suppressants, he’d been told that he should expect to not have a heat for months to come.

 

If he did manage to have a heat cycle within the next few months, his fertility would never be the same.

 

He wasn’t  _ infertile _ , but he was told that should he and Thor ever decide to have more children, they would need to use IVF, or another fertility procedure, to aid them.

 

He was also placed on a strict 2,300 calorie diet and told to not shift or hunt for at least two more months.

 

He and Thor were gaining weight back now, and although his heat hadn’t come this month, he made peace with it.

 

It would come when it would come, and once it did, he and Thor would bond again.

 

And after that… after that, they would enjoy raising their children and being with each other.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about what might occur tomorrow.”

 

Thor’s voice brought Loki out of his mind, and he blinked a few times, processing what was said. “What do you think might happen?”

 

“I’m worried that… your parents will go to war with my realm.”

 

Loki was silent for some time. 

 

And then…

 

“Would that upset you?”

 

Thor caught onto Loki’s underlying question and sighed, turning to face him on his side and pulling him into his arms. “It would make me sad… but I wouldn’t be upset. Your parents have been more than understanding during the past few months. More understanding than they should’ve been.”

 

“How would it make you feel if I said I wanted my realm to go to war with Asgard?”

 

Thor thought about this honestly for a few minutes, feeling split on the issue. 

 

The rage and disgust he felt towards his realm and the alphas in it could not be expressed in words, and he still struggled with the guilt that came with knowing that his mate had been harmed in his realm.

 

But it was still his realm.

 

And he still felt attached to it.

 

“I would not hold it against you. And I would not be upset.”

 

“But would it still affect you?”

 

“Not in the ways you’re thinking it would.” sighed Thor, beginning to draw aimless circles into the crest of Loki’s hip with his thumb. “I would be sad, but… only because I wish… at least I  _ believed _ , that my people were better than they were. I had hoped that they could do this process, as we did. And I’m disappointed that they couldn’t.”

 

Going to therapy twice a week for hours at a time had made talking about complex issues much easier between the two of them, and through their sessions, they learned how to better express themselves, and which words to use and to stay away from.

 

Hearing Thor say this didn’t scare Loki, and he relaxed, understanding why Thor felt this way.

 

He was disappointed too.

 

“I’m nervous too.”

 

The pair didn’t know how they managed to do it, but they fell asleep on this somber tone, and woke up early the next morning, getting ready for the day.

 

They quickly woke up the children and ate breakfast with them, before getting them dressed for the day, and after distributing goodbye kisses and hugs to each and every pup, Thor and Loki made their way outside to one of their SUV’s, greeting their personal driver, and getting into the vehicle. 

 

The ride to the Peace Hall of Midgard was marked by contemplative silence, and once they arrived, they were greeted by attendants and shown to a meeting room on the fifth floor.

 

This meeting room was heavily guarded, and after being let inside, Thor and Loki greeted their parents, sitting down on one of the four couches surrounding a coffee table.

 

The air of the room spoke of restrained anger and overwhelming guilt, and as the pair sat down, Odin began to speak, wanting to get right to the issue at hand.

 

“Hello, Thor. Hello, Loki.”

 

The pair nodded at him and remained silent, knowing that he was not finished speaking.

 

“How are things?”

 

“Things are well.” answered Thor. “We are both listening to Eir, and implementing what she’s teaching us into our lives. We’re listening to the doctors, and are on the road to recovery. And it is because of this that I will say for myself, I will not take on the mantle of being a prince or even a future king. My mate, my children, and my life are more important than any throne or any kingdom. I don’t care if this means I am cut off financially, or if it means I never set foot in Asgard again.”

 

Odin was stone-faced throughout Thor’s entire answer and fought the urge to growl at his son. “If you are given a few years to heal and recover… will you reconsider becoming a prince and future king of Asgard again?”

 

“No.”

 

Thor answered Odin with a finality that he hadn’t heard from him in some time, and he growled, upset that Thor was defying his wishes, and refusing to compromise. 

 

“Nothing will change your mind?”

 

“If Asgard changed their core values in relation to how our omegas are treated… and if my mate felt comfortable enough to live there again… then I would consider it.”

 

Odin quickly switched his gaze to Loki, determined to make him see what he believed was reason. “What can I do, to make you feel safe in Asgard again, Loki?”

 

Loki had honestly thought long and hard about this every day that led up to this meeting.

 

In the beginning, he was out for blood, and he wanted to go to war with Asgard.

 

But the more he worked with Thor and Eir in therapy, the more he realized that there wasn’t always a singular path that something could take.

 

There was always another route.

 

“I want all the realms to know what happened. I don’t want it glossed over. I want them to know everything that happened to me. And I want Asgard to change. I don’t care how long it takes, I don’t care how hard it might be, if I am  _ ever _ to set foot in Asgard again, these two things must be done. Asgard needs to catch up with the rest of the world, and I refuse to have anything to do with a realm that is so backward and so full of discrimination, that my  _ fundamental _ rights as a being are stripped away from me the second I step foot on its land. A realm that can produce monsters that believe raping a Luna is okay, is a realm that deserves to rot.”

 

Loki didn’t care that he was speaking to the King and Queen of Asgard at this moment. Right now he was their son-in-law, the mother of their grandchildren, the mate of their son. And if they were going to try and demand that he and Thor take their rightful places on the throne, he would put his foot down.

 

His family with Thor and his relationship with the alpha meant more to him than ruling this world.

 

This was obviously not the answer that Odin wanted to hear, and he opened his mouth to protest, going still when Frigga placed a calm but firm hand on his thigh.

 

“If neither of you want to take the throne of Asgard or Jötunheim, then we will not force you. What I want is to know what we can do to help each of you heal. And I know that my husband wants the same.”

 

Both sets of parents looked to Thor and Loki then, giving them as much time as they needed to answer.

 

Because Loki was done the greatest disservice, he felt compelled to speak first.

 

“I stand by what I said. I would like the world to know what happened to me. I would like Asgard to implement changes in how their omegas are viewed and treated. And I have not forgotten Sif’s disrespect. My original punishment for her still stands. I do not want my realm to go to war with your realm, but I will not stand in the way of it if this is what my parents decide to do. What happened to me shouldn’t have happened. And I want everyone present to make sure that it never happens to anyone again.”

 

Frigga accepted Loki’s answer and nodded slowly, before letting him know that everything that he asked for, would be done.

 

“And what of you, my son?”

 

Thor sighed softly before answering his mother. “I want whatever my mate wants. And I want you and Father to never ask me to rule Asgard again. As long as my mate feels uncomfortable in our realm, I will not rule over it. If he ever comes to me and tells me that he would like to try to rule the realms again, then I will stand by him. But unless that happens, I will never rule Asgard. And as hard as it is, I will not return home.”

 

Thor knew it hurt his parents to hear this, but he meant everything he said. As long as Loki felt uncomfortable and unsafe in Asgard, they would not set foot upon its lands.

 

His father seemed to be feeling a myriad of emotion because of his words, so Frigga took it upon herself to speak for them, nodding her head slowly again before replying. “We understand, Thor. You will not be asked to rule the realms again.”

 

Thor knew his mother meant this, so he relaxed, most of the tension leaving his body.

 

“I think we can all agree that our children have been failed. And my son has been dealt a great disservice, Odin. Everything in me  _ screams _ to go to war with your realm. But that won’t fix things. And it won’t make them better.”

 

Everyone turned to look at Farbauti, worried about what he would say.

 

“I want everything that my son asked for, to happen. And if it doesn’t, I will speak to my council about this, and as unfortunate as it is, we will go to war. I  _ cannot _ overlook this slight. I agreed to this, and my mate agreed to this because we  _ trusted _ you. Never in a million years did we believe that our son would suffer on such a grand scale.”

 

Odin frowned deeply but remained silent, knowing that Farbauti spoke the truth.

 

He knew that he was on thin ice with him.

 

“I don’t care what it takes, I don’t care how you do it, but Asgard needs to change, and it needs to change  _ now _ . And if I am not satisfied with the progress and strides that Asgard is taking, Jötunheim  _ will _ go to war with your realm.”

 

Sensing the tense air between the two kings, Laufey spoke up, wanting to see where Loki and Thor’s heads were. 

 

“Loki? Will you stay in Midgard? Or will you return to Jötunheim? Thor is welcome if you desire to return.”

 

Loki shook his head no, taking Thor’s hand. “We are remaining in Midgard. I am not opposed to summer trips home but… right now, Thor and I are not going to change our minds about ruling the realms. Midgard is our home now.”

 

Laufey nodded a few times to himself, processing this. When he accepted it, he looked up at his son, wanting him to know that he wasn’t upset with him for making this decision. “Please know that you are always welcome home, Loki. And if you ever change your mind about ruling, you are always welcome to be a prince of Jötunheim again.”

 

Loki knew his mother meant this, and relaxed into the couch, not feeling as defensive as he had earlier.

 

Their parents were mainly worried about the pair and their wellbeing once it had been established that they were not returning to the throne.

 

They were worried of course about Loki and his heats and questioned the pair about whether or not they would bond again, and whether or not they would want more children.

 

Loki honestly wasn’t sure if he was ready to bond to Thor again the more and more his parents poked and prodded at the matter.

 

When Thor first woke up in the hospital, Loki was  _ certain _ that he wanted to bond to Thor again as soon as possible.

 

But the more they went to therapy, the more Loki realized that he and Thor had many deep-seated issues; issues that had been brushed under the rug until recently.

 

And a large part of him was beginning to feel as if he wanted to solidify his relationship with Thor first, before taking the plunge again.

 

He and Thor didn’t have a choice on the matter the first time, but this time around… this time around, they would do things at their own pace.

 

When  _ they _ were ready to do them.

 

He thought of their bonding on the car ride home, and whether or not it was a leap that he was prepared to take, whenever his next heat came.

 

Thor sensed that he was wrestling with a few things mentally, and checked his watch, seeing that it was only 1.

 

They still had two hours before the children would be done with their schooling, so he asked their personal driver to drop them off at a popular restaurant, wanting to spend some time alone with him.

 

They hadn’t gotten too many moments where it had just been them, recently, so he hoped that going out for lunch would help bridge any gaps that might have arisen from the meeting with their parents.

 

Loki was open to them sitting down for lunch, and once they arrived at the restaurant and were seated, he shared his thoughts with Thor about their bonding, about their conversation with their parents, and about their future.

 

“I’ve been thinking about my heats, and what we’re going to do when I finally have one.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Loki sighed then, a slight frown on his face. “I was beginning to think that my parents were right about us taking our time before we bond again.”

 

If Thor had heard this before they began therapy, he would’ve panicked. But hearing this now, with what he knew about Loki, it didn’t scare him.

 

He knew that Loki was most likely scared, and wanted to see proof that they could make it work, and apply what they were learning.

 

Reaching across the table, he grabbed Loki’s hands, bringing them to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss against the knuckles on each hand. “I’m with you, no matter what you decide. If you feel that you need more time, then I understand. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

 

Thor validating his concerns made it feel as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he squeezed Thor’s hands with affection, thanking him.

 

“I’m also worried about never having more children.”

 

Thor let go of Loki’s hands when he noticed that their waiter was approaching with food, and thanked her, waiting for her to leave before he answered Loki.

 

“Do you want more?”

 

Loki sighed, grabbing his utensils and beginning to cut up his meat. “Surprisingly. After losing Catherine and Dyri… I still feel robbed. And… and a part of me feels that our family isn’t complete without them. But I know and have accepted that they’re not coming back and that any children that we have in the future deserve to be loved for who they are, and not because they’re “replacing” the pups that I lost. I just… I feel confused, Thor. And I don’t know what to do about it.”

 

Thor took some time to think about his answer before replying to Loki.

 

He honestly felt that they had their hands full with 4 children that were all 5 or younger, so it was hard for him to project to the future when their children were older.

 

“I wish I had an answer for you, Loki… I really do. You experienced a pain that I will never understand, and although they were our children, they resided in you, and because of that, you will always have a unique bond with them. It’s been six months and… and I think it’s still alright for your heart to still hurt over the loss. Just like Eir has been saying, we have to be patient with ourselves, and our emotions.”

 

Although it had been six months since he lost the twins, Loki was still struggling with the loss.

 

And he wasn’t sure how to overcome the grief from it.

 

“I just don’t know how to let go, Thor…”

 

“You don’t have to let go, Loki. You’re still allowed to feel saddened over the loss. Eir tells us to accept that we’re feeling a certain way and that we can’t work on changing how we feel until we accept that we’re feeling a certain way.”

 

Loki ate slowly while Thor spoke, knowing that although he didn’t have an appetite, he had to adhere to his diet so that he could gain the weight back.

 

“I wallowed in guilt and shame for two months, Thor. And I don’t want to lament over the loss as much as I feel like doing. I know that they’re never coming back, but… I still wish they could’ve lived.”

 

Confessing this almost brought tears to his eyes, but he took in a calming breath, giving himself a moment. “I’m sorry for troubling you with this. I know it… puts a damper on everything.”

 

Thor set down his utensils, reaching across the table to caress Loki’s cheek. “Please don’t apologize for opening up your heart to me.”

 

Loki smiled softly and pressed a warm kiss into Thor’s palm, thankful that they were getting back to a healthy place in their relationship. “Thank you.”

 

Their lunch consisted of more casual conversation after this, and once they finished eating, they headed back home, each of them thinking about the day and the meeting with their parents.

 

Their future as royals was uncertain, and it was very troubling to think about at times, but the pair knew that their decision was the best one to make. 

 

Normalcy would flow into their lives, in time.

 

* * *

 

About a month after the meeting with their parents, Loki got a video call from his mother.

 

It was a Saturday, so he and Thor were relaxing in their living room after laying the pups down for their afternoon nap.

 

He and his parents generally spoke at least once a week nowadays, and they all spoke yesterday, so he wondered why his mother was calling him again today.

 

Accepting his mother’s request for a video call, Loki nestled back into the recliner and into Thor’s side, greeting his mother.

 

“Hello, Loki. Are you alright?”

 

Loki raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him then. “I’m fine… we just laid the children down for their afternoon naps. Is something wrong?”

 

“May you and Thor turn to the Asgardian news network? Odin and Frigga are going to make a televised live broadcast in a few minutes.”

 

Thor frowned at this, shifting so that Laufey could see him as well. “What is this broadcast about?”

 

“He will finally tell the world what happened to Loki… this is all he would say to Farbauti and me.”

 

He looked at Loki with concern then, his gaze softening. “Will you be alright, Loki?”

 

The omega took in a deep breath, honestly thinking about it.

 

The broadcast would undoubtedly be triggering for him, and he wondered if he really wanted to relive what happened to him by watching it.

 

A large part of him wanted to watch the broadcast though, to see what Odin and Frigga had to say and if they were working on righting their wrongs. 

 

“I will be fine. If it begins to bother me, then I can always read a synopsis online, when I’m ready.”

 

Laufey didn’t seem convinced, but he nodded anyway, reaching out as if he could caress Loki’s cheek. “I love you, Loki. Please take care of yourself.” He looked over at Thor then. “Both of you.”

 

Loki ended the call there, and sighed, setting his phone down and wrapping his arms around Thor’s torso. 

 

They had gotten more physically affectionate the further they got in therapy, and were often found in each other’s embrace during the peaceful moments of their lives.

 

“May you turn to the Asgardian news network, Thor? I would at least like to try and watch it.”

 

Thor grabbed the remote to their flatscreen and changed the channel, seeing from the countdown on it that the broadcast would begin in 30 seconds.

 

The pair patiently waited with bated breath, each of their hearts beginning to race once Thor’s parents appeared on screen to address the nation and the world.

 

The pair looked more solemn than Thor had ever seen them, and it hurt his heart, to know that their lives had taken this turn.

 

If only they could go back.

 

Clearing his throat, Odin stared into the camera and began to speak, his usually strong and assured voice now tinged with shame.

 

“Good evening, Asgard. The queen and I have troubling news to alert you all to. And we thank you for listening.”

 

He took in a pained breath and swallowed, beginning to tell the tale.

 

“Three months ago, my son and heir to the throne, relinquished his rights to the Asgardian throne. And he had every right to do so. For four months ago, the unthinkable happened in our realm. My son’s mate and heir to the throne of Jötunheim was assaulted and kidnapped in our palace. The assailants attempted to rape him, and it was only by the grace of the Norns that he was saved. The assailants who did this were not criminals. They were not deplorable, they were not drunkards, and they were not mentally unstable. They were your average, Asgardian wolves. Wolves who, because of the social climate of Asgard, felt entitled to the body of their Luna.”

 

Odin sighed again, looking away from the camera for a few seconds before returning his gaze. “These wolves did what they did because the culture of Asgard let them. Asgard taught them to take what did not belong to them. Asgard taught them that their behavior, their actions, were acceptable. Asgard taught them that it was okay to harm an omega because, in Asgard, our omegas are not valued. They are not loved, they are not appreciated, and they are not respected. And that ends today.”

 

“Loki was assaulted, and he was a Luna. If our realm’s social and cultural climate can breed  _ monsters _ that feel so entitled and assured, that they feel raping and attacking a  _ Luna _ is permissible, then my heart weeps for the omegas in our realm that have no such status, the ones who are forced to deal with the pompous hubris that our alphas display. The omegas who have no voice, and have no escape.”

 

“Asgard has always prided itself in our strength, our unity, and our diligence. But as king of this realm, I am ashamed with myself, and everyone in this realm, for continuing to uphold the ways of the past. And the past is where we will leave behind our outdated views of the most valuable members of our society.”

 

Frigga cleared her throat after this and began to speak, the pain in her eyes evident. “What happened to our son’s mate was a tragedy. And it is a terrible mark in the history of our proud realm. And as the queen of this realm, I swear to do everything that I can to make sure this does  _ not _ happen again. No one in this realm should feel like they don’t matter. And no one should feel like they don’t have a voice.”

 

“Changes will be occurring in our realm. Changes that some of you may not like. But they will happen regardless of your personal reservations. We failed as a realm. And we will  _ not _ fail another omega again.”

 

Odin took over after Frigga, and frowned deeply, continuing the broadcast. “Because of our failure to protect Prince Loki, Jötunheim has annulled the contract between our realms. Our alphas proved that they could not uphold their end of the bargain.”

 

“Because of our failure, we almost lost our prince forever. And we will not make the same mistake. Change will come to Asgard. And retribution will be harsh and swift. Resistance to change is no longer an option.”

 

Frigga spoke up next, wiping a tear from her eye. “We ask that you watch the attack, and see it for what it is; a grotesque act carried out by alphas you would call your brothers, your fathers, your  _ mates _ . Alphas that could, and very well might be you. We have chosen to show the attack after much debate because our realm needs to understand the gravity of what has occurred. You need to be shocked, and outraged. Because change will not occur if we remain stagnant.”

 

Loki went rigid in Thor’s arms the moment it was announced that they would show the footage of his attack, and he had to fight the urge to bolt from the room, trying to tell himself that seeing what happened, might help him heal.

 

Thor pressed a warm kiss against Loki’s temple, and pulled him a bit closer, hoping to calm him. “Are you alright?”

 

Loki frowned and closed his eyes, feeling terrified. “I don’t know if I want to see this.”

 

“You don’t have to look. We can turn this off right now if you need to.” He pressed another warm kiss against Loki’s temple. “Help me help you, Loki. Whatever you need me to do now at this moment, I will.”

 

“Turn off the TV please.”

 

Loki sounded so scared and unsure, and it hurt Thor to know that he couldn’t take Loki’s pain away. “Of course.”

 

Grabbing the remote, Thor turned off the TV, and sat with Loki in the quiet, holding him close, and letting him know that it was safe.

 

They remained here for quite some time, with Loki focusing on Thor’s scent, the feel of his skin, the warmth of his body, and practiced the breathing exercises that Eir taught him until he felt he was calm.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded and kissed Loki’s temple once more, rubbing at his side in the hopes that this would calm him further. “I love you. And I will do whatever I can to help you.”

 

Hearing this helped him relax, and he hugged Thor just a  _ bit _ tighter in a rare display of vulnerability. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Thor being here for him meant a lot to him, and finally feeling validated did wonders for their relationship.

 

They ended up not finishing the broadcast but knew that it was for the best.

 

They were healing on their terms now, and at their own pace.

 

* * *

 

It took about two hours for the broadcast to become a headline across every news station and network in the world.

 

Loki did his best to stay off of the internet throughout that first week, and to shield himself from what he knew was outrage, but even that grew impossible.

 

Jötunheim was filled with a passionate rage once they discovered the true reason Loki relinquished his princehood, and they rioted in the streets, demanding that their realm go to war.

 

Every ally of Jötunheim was outraged as well and stated that they stood with them during this time.

 

Every ally of Asgard pulled back from the realm, and let it be known that they did not support or condone the ideals of Asgard that led to this attack.

 

Omega rights activists left and right were calling for the officials and royalty of Asgard to be punished for their failure to protect Loki, and it was safe to say that for the first time in centuries, Asgard became the most hated realm on Yggdrasil.

 

Throughout this period of outrage, Thor and Loki did their best to remain indoors, and away from the world.

 

They continued to attend therapy, they continued to work on themselves, and they continued to work together, rebuilding their foundation.

 

When the pair had been in Midgard for six months, Loki’s first heat in almost a year began.

 

The triplets were almost 4, and Soren was now 6, and things were still very hectic in the world.

 

Asgard seemed to be split between those who were okay with and agreed to change, and those that did not.

 

The realm was in turmoil, and it would undoubtedly take  _ years _ for things to settle down.

 

It wasn’t easy changing a culture that had been in place for centuries.

 

But nevertheless, it was a necessary change.

 

One that Thor hoped happened in his lifetime. 

 

Loki shifting awake in bed the morning of the full moon pulled Thor from his thoughts, and he sniffed carefully, smelling the familiar pheromones that spoke of an upcoming heat.

 

They were weak, but still there, and it was this that made Thor sit up hurriedly and sniff the air again.

 

Loki grunted when he reached out for Thor and felt that he was no longer there, begrudgingly opening his eyes. “Why are you sitting up?”

 

“Your heat, Loki. You’re emitting pheromones.”

 

Loki frowned slightly and moved to sit up, sniffing himself. “Norns have mercy…”

 

“What would you like to do?”

 

“About my heat? I suppose we’ll need to ask one of the nannies to remain overnight, to watch over the children.”

 

Thor reached out to take Loki’s hands, shaking his head. “Although we do need to do that, that isn’t what I meant.”

 

Loki raised an arched eyebrow, still confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m asking you if you would like us to bond during this heat.”

 

Loki honestly didn’t know how to answer Thor then.

 

Bonding to the alpha again was something that he did want, but it was also something that scared him.

 

He and Thor have made leaps and bounds in their relationship, and Loki could truthfully say that he and Thor were closer than they’d ever been.

 

They were both back at healthy weights and looked how they did before their lives took a turn for the worse. 

 

They spent more time with their pups, more time with each other, and were genuinely happy with where they were in their lives.

 

And a part of Loki felt as if that could all change if they bonded.

 

The desire to be one with Thor was overwhelming though, and he felt more comfortable with the idea when he thought back to how Thor had changed as a mate over this period.

 

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but they were finally happy with where they were.

 

And becoming one again would only cement that in place.

 

Decision made, Loki nodded, looking into Thor’s eye. “I would like to bond to you again. As long as you’re willing to still bond to me.”

 

“I would like to bond to you again with everything in me. But I only want to bond to you if you’re ready. I won’t force you, Loki.” His gaze softened then. “I want us doing this on our own terms. When we’re both ready.”

 

Bringing Thor’s hands up to his mouth, Loki pressed soft kisses against his knuckles, reassuring him that this was something he wanted.

 

“I want to do this. I trust you. And I trust  _ us _ . I want to be one with you again.”

 

Thor smiled at this and squeezed Loki’s hands affectionately. “I trust us too.”

 

The pair smiled at each other then, each of them relieved that they’d made so much progress in their relationship. 

 

Before they could share a kiss, the door to their bedroom opened, and Soren peaked his head in, the triplets all crowding around him.

 

Thor and Loki just laughed and motioned for their horde to come in, knowing that they most likely got tired of waiting for their good morning hugs and kisses.

 

Soren jumped on the bed first and bounced into Thor’s lap, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek. “Morning Papa!”

 

Soren had begun to call Thor “Papa” and Loki “Mom” a few months after they moved to Midgard, and it made the pair happy to know that Soren felt comfortable enough with them to call them this.

 

Hugging Soren in return, Thor kissed his cheek as well, greeting him. “Good morning, Soren.”

 

By then Byleista had climbed onto their bed, and she began to tug at Soren’s sleeve, wanting him to leave Thor’s lap. “Move, Soren! I wanna tell Papa good morning too!”

 

“Byleista, be nice.” admonished Thor, shifting Soren over so that he could hug and kiss Byleista.

 

The young child pouted and crossed her arms, beginning to glare at Soren. “But I want hugs and kisses too!”

 

Thor reached over and hooked his arm around her small torso, playfully pulling her to his side. “There’s enough room in my lap for both of you, ‘Leista.”

 

Byleista giggled when Thor attacked her face with kisses, unable to keep up her pout. “No Papa!”

 

“You don’t want any hugs or kisses anymore?”

 

“I do!” shouted Byleista, hurriedly wrapping her arms around Thor’s neck and nestling her face against his scent glands.

 

Thor looked over and laughed when he saw the boys in Loki’s lap, each of them nestled into his side. They were all getting quite big, but could still cram themselves into Thor and Loki’s laps, and did so quite frequently.

 

Once Helblindi and Borr felt they got enough affection from Loki, they moved to climb out of his lap and began to pull at Thor’s arms, wanting him to include them in his hug as well.

 

Soren wanted to hug Loki, so he squirmed out of Thor’s hold, and made his way into Loki’s lap, humming softly when the omega wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. “Good morning, Soren.”

 

This exchange seemed to make Byleista jealous, and she squirmed out of Thor’s hold, moving into Loki’s lap as well. “Me too, Mommy!”

 

Their daughter was the most outspoken of the triplets and did not shy away from voicing her true thoughts or opinions on something. 

 

Helblindi was their quiet child now, and usually didn’t speak too much. They’d taken him to a doctor when they noticed that he wasn’t speaking as much as his siblings, and were relieved to hear that the child was fine. He knew how to speak, and would express himself with age-appropriate words when necessary.

 

Borr was their shy child, and often clammed up around strangers. Once the child felt comfortable, there was no off switch for him though, and he often talked for hours on end, always wanting to know why something was the way that it was.

 

Thankfully, all four siblings were very close, and the triplets looked up to Soren, often listening to him when he suggested something.

 

“Mommy, you smell weird.”

 

Loki snorted at this, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. “What do you mean?”

 

Byleista wrinkled her nose, pulling away from Loki’s scent glands on his neck. “I don’t know. It smells weird.”

 

Soren sniffed the air too, catching onto what Byleista was smelling. “That’s what heats smell like, Byleista.”

 

“What are heats?” asked Borr, looking over at them from the comfort of Thor’s embrace.

 

“Every time there’s a full moon, all omegas have a heat,” answered Soren. “I don’t know why though.”

 

Everyone’s eyes were on Loki then, and Byleista and Borr began to badger Loki for an answer, begging him to explain further.

 

Loki shared an amused look with Thor and quickly thought of an age-appropriate way to explain heats. “Heats happen every full moon for omegas. And they help omegas have pups, which is why they’re so important.”

 

“Are you going to have more pups, Mommy?”

 

Loki shook his head no -albeit wistfully- and pressed a tender kiss against Byleista’s forehead. “No sweetheart. All of you are enough for me and Papa.”

 

This seemed to be enough of an answer for her, and she hummed, relaxing into Loki’s hold further.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Loki looked over at Helblindi, who looked more and more like Thor each day. “Yes, sweet child?”

 

“I’m hungry…”

 

The other pups began to join in and complained about how hungry they were too, so Loki and Thor carefully took the pups out of their laps, and got out of bed. 

 

It was a Saturday, and since it was 9 am, Loki knew that breakfast would be ready. “Let’s eat breakfast, everyone.”

 

The pups bounced off of Thor and Loki’s bed, running down the hall and the stairs to the kitchen in a race to see who could get there first.

 

Their Saturdays were usually spent outside in the forest on their property, on their nature trail, or hunting.

 

The pups were just learning how to shift, so Thor and Loki wanted them to hone their skills while they were still young.

 

After finishing their breakfast, Loki and Thor led their pups outside to their small changing room, helping them undress so that they could shift.

 

Most pups under the age of 7 generally took about a minute to shift completely, so once they were shifted, Thor and Loki removed their clothing and shifted as well, beckoning the herd to follow them outside.

 

The pups usually liked to wrestle and play fight each other whenever they shifted, so Thor and Loki sat down to watch over them, giving them helpful tips or tricks when needed.

 

Play Fighting amongst pups was a way for werewolves to not only get used to their wolf form but to learn how to defend themselves. They couldn’t really hurt each other -Loki and Thor  _ did _ watch carefully- and seemed to get better every time they wrestled. 

 

Today the pups decided that they would team up, with Soren and Borr versing Byleista and Helblindi.

 

It had been Helblindi’s idea to team up, so Thor and Loki agreed to let the pups do this, keeping a watchful eye on them.

 

Much of their day went by like this, with the pups alternating between running through the forest, wrestling with each other, and hunting small animals.

 

When the sun began to set in the sky, Loki knew that he needed to return home.

 

He hadn’t experienced a heat in almost a year, and this particular heat was coming back in full force, making his head swirl and his body heat up the closer they got to the sun setting, and the moon shining proudly in the night sky.

 

Thankfully, it was only 6 pm, so there was plenty of time for the family to return home, and make sure that one of their nannies were there to watch the children that night.

 

The closer he got to experiencing this heat, the more nervous Loki became, and it was only in his nest that he began to panic.

 

He and Thor had made leaps and bounds in their relationship throughout the year, and although he  _ was _ excited and ready to bond to Thor, he still felt  _ terrified _ to make this step.

 

And he couldn’t understand why.

 

Thor noticed his pensive mood throughout the day and brought it up to him after climbing into the bed of Loki’s nest. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Loki sighed softly, shifting so that he could nestle into Thor’s side. “I’m just anxious.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About this heat… it’s just been so long, and… I don’t know, I’m just nervous.” murmured Loki, beginning to absentmindedly trace circles into Thor’s chest with his thumb. “I just… after we bond, I want us to be okay.”

 

Thor understood then.

 

Loki agreeing to bond with him again was his way of showing the alpha that he trusted the foundation of their relationship, that he trusted  _ him _ , and it made sense that Loki would be nervous to make this plunge again.

 

“Would you like to bond further down the road?”

 

Loki shook his head quickly, not wanting to do this. “No; I want us to bond during this heat. I don’t know when I’ll get another one.”

 

“Then… what can I do to help you through this?”

 

“Just hold me.”

 

Loki whispered so quietly that Thor almost couldn’t hear him, and he looked down at Loki, his gaze softening. “Whatever you need me to do, I’ll do.”

 

Hugging Thor a bit closer, Loki inhaled deeply, allowing the comforting scent of pine to wash over him.

 

Doing this seemed to be the key to his heat beginning, and as Thor’s pheromones rushed through him, he shuddered, his eyelids fluttering closed. “Norns…”

 

Thor had never been able to stave off his rut during the beginning of Loki’s heats. Loki’s scent entranced him, called out to him even, and it was so intoxicating, so alluring, that his ruts usually began mere seconds after Loki’s heats began.

 

And tonight would be no different.

 

Making a low sound in his throat, Thor rolled them over until Loki lied beneath him, his pupils blown, and his skin flushed.

 

His chest rose and fell in a way that drove Thor  _ insane _ , and he immediately dove in for Loki’s lips once their gazes collided, his hands beginning to make their way underneath Loki’s shirt, and over his smooth skin.

 

Loki shuddered again once he felt Thor’s hands on his skin, and he wrapped his arms around the alphas back, absolutely  _ melting _ from his touch.

 

The removal of their clothes was a swift process, one that involved the tearing of shirts, the popping of buttons, and being able to share this moment with each other, after everything that they have been through together, meant everything to them.

 

Loki never had any patience for long, drawn-out foreplay during the beginning of his heats, so before Thor could move to kiss his neck, he flipped them back over, surprising Thor.

 

Thor moved to roll them back to their previous position, but Loki growled, gripping his shoulders tightly. “No.”

 

Interested in what Loki had planned for them, Thor relaxed and moved his hands to support Loki.

 

He was currently reaching behind him to grab Thor, and once he had a secure hold, he positioned himself over Thor, letting out a downright  _ sinful _ moan when he began to sink down on Thor.

 

Even in his lust laden haze of a heat, Loki still had to give himself time to adjust to Thor. He started with raising and lowering himself slowly, his heat making it a bit easier to accept Thor completely.

 

And once he felt comfortable enough Loki began to increase the pace of his movements, splaying his hands across Thor’s broad chest to steady himself.

 

Seeing Loki like this was a sight that would forever be etched upon his mind, and he readjusted his hold on the omega, giving a test snap of his hips.

 

Loki’s smooth movements faltered when Thor did this, and he cried out, grabbing at his shoulders again. “ _ A-Again _ !”

 

Thor sat up quickly instead, embracing Loki and catching his lips with his own.

 

Loki just wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and his legs around his waist, breaking their kiss to cry out, again and  _ again _ , every nerve feeling as if it was lit aflame.

 

Thor moved into Loki with what seemed like a reckless abandon, sloven kisses and the exploration of each other’s skin driving them insane and causing their heads to swirl. 

 

It didn’t take much for either of them to climax during the very beginning of Loki’s heats, and right when they both felt that they were almost over the edge, they bit into the sides of each other’s necks, the sheer influx of emotion almost overwhelming them.

 

To be one again, to be connected, to be unified, after almost a year of not being bonded, was a mind-altering, transcending experience, and it brought tears to their eyes, being able to feel what the other felt once again.

 

Bonding again was scary -terrifying even- but it was something that they both wanted.

 

And they were prepared to go on this journey because they weren’t doing it alone anymore.

 

They were doing it  _ together _ .

  
  


* * *

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really thinking of ending this story within the next 1-3 chapters. I'm still debating about the ending, so I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter/s out.


	22. An Unexpected Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Originally, I thought I would end this story in a chapter or two. But... I really feel like I never gave Asgard justice, and allowed everyone to get a feel for the realm, like they did with Jotunheim. So I will probably write 5 to 10 more chapters before ending this story.
> 
> I didn't edit this chapter too much with the usual detail that I edit and prepare usual chapters, so forgive me. I'll go back over it tomorrow to fix any errors.

 

 

* * *

 

There were many thoughts that flitted through Loki’s head in the minutes that passed as the effects from his heat ebbed away.

 

He and Thor had spent the entire night  _ wrapped _ in each other’s embrace, revealing the innermost secrets of their heart, becoming  _ one _ again, and now that they were finally bonded of their own accord, Loki and Thor couldn’t deny what they were truly feeling anymore.

 

Especially not Thor.

 

Loki didn’t really pay much attention to the deepest desire of Thor’s heart during the lust filled haze of his heat, wanting to instead focus on their connection and finally being one again.

 

But as the sun made its way across the sky, and Loki lied awake in Thor’s arms, he wondered what he wanted to do about the information he’d just discovered within Thor.

 

Before bonding, he thought that he and Thor had a concrete plan. They would stay here, stay here in Midgard, raising their pups away from it all and focusing on each other and being  _ happy _ , but… bonding to Thor again revealed that this wasn’t what Thor desired.

 

Focusing on the deepest desire of Thor’s heart hurt Loki at first, and as he remained in the slumbering alpha’s arms, Loki felt betrayed by him.

 

They’d spent so long building up this dream where they were finally okay, where they’d finally be happy.

 

And it wasn’t what Thor wanted.

 

Thor wanted to be home.

 

Home in Asgard.

 

The longer Loki focused on the desire in Thor’s heart, and the more he took Thor’s personality into account, the less upset he was, and the more resolute he became.

 

Thor had made a lot of sacrifices for their family, and so had Loki, but… Loki understood then that for this to work, for their family to truly be happy, for them to accept their problems head on and defeat them instead of running away and pretending they didn’t exist… Loki would have to do something he thought he would never do.

 

He spent the rest of the morning thinking about his decision before telling Thor, as he wanted to be certain that this was the road he wanted to take.

 

And as Thor began to stir awake, Loki was certain that this was the right decision to make.

 

It wouldn’t make everyone happy, but it would be -at least he believed- the best way to fix everything, and everyone.

 

Thor grunted and pulled Loki closer, pinching his face into a frown. “Why are you thinking so fiercely in the morning?”

 

He couldn’t make sense of the jumbled emotion within Loki, and lazily searched through their fresh bond, trying to spot the answer.

 

Loki sighed softly and turned in Thor’s arms, nestling himself underneath his chin, and wrapping his arms around him. “We need to call our parents back to Midgard for a meeting.”

 

Thor’s frown deepened then. “Why?”

 

“Because I’ve changed my mind. I know what we need to do now, to fix things.”

 

Thor blinked slowly and looked down, staring at Loki. “What’s going through your mind, love?”

 

Loki sighed softly, trying to think of the best way to present these ideas to Thor.

 

“Alpha… now that we are bonded… our hearts can no longer be hidden from each other.”

 

Thor nodded slowly, waiting for Loki to continue. 

 

“And… and your desire to be in your realm again… amongst your people… with our pups being raised in our cultures… I’m aware of this now.”

 

Thor remained silent for some time, processing Loki’s emotions through their bond, and trying to figure out the best way to reply to him.

 

The last thing he wanted to do was make Loki feel betrayed, or hurt the omega.

 

“I don’t feel betrayed by your desire, Alpha.” murmured Loki, placing a gentle hand on Thor’s bare chest. “And I’m not hurt by it either.”

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Thor spoke. “I will never forgive myself, or my realm, for doing what they did to you. And there is not a fiber in my body, that will ever ask you to return to my homeland, just so that I can be happy.”

 

Loki’s gaze softened, and he pressed a soft kiss against Thor’s lips, not wanting him to think the worst of this. “That’s not what this is, Alpha.” He looked up at him them, resolute. “We will return to Asgard, you and I. We will go with an army of psychologists, therapists, sociologists, therapists, counselors, life coaches, and wolves who are determined to help Asgard become a better realm. And we will work in Asgard from the inside out, to fix it.”

 

Thor widened his eye in shock, rising up in bed. “Loki-”

 

“I have thought of this for hours, Thor. And I am resolute. I am not changing my mind. I want the world to be at peace. I don’t want our realms to be filled with discord. I will demand that Odin sequester Asgard from every realm for 10 years, in every way, so that they are forced to deal with themselves, and their true nature. No trading, no finances, no business, no vacations, nothing. Asgard will be sequestered from the realms for 10 years. And we will be there that entire time, helping Asgard heal. And only when I feel Asgard is on the path to becoming a great nation once again, will I tell your father that I will rule Asgard and Jötunheim again by your side.”

 

Thor continued to stare at Loki in shock and in disbelief. “Norns… love, I-I cannot forgive myself if we do this, and it brings you mental anguish and pain.”

 

Loki sat up hurriedly, shaking his head. “That won’t happen. If anything happens to me again, retribution will be archaic and swift. I am not playing any games when we return to Asgard. We will rule Asgard with  _ order _ , and diminish the chaos. If they try and kidnap me and assault me or end up raping me, then I will ensure that the same thing not only happens to them, but everyone they love, for the rest of their lives. If my children are harmed… then their children will suffer the same fate. An eye for an eye is the  _ strictest  _ werewolf law, and the most archaic and barbaric, but it is what Asgard will be under for the next 10 years, until they all learn their lesson, and change.”

 

Thor’s mind was whirling with everything Loki said, and he exhaled slowly, processing everything.

 

Loki had obviously been thinking about this for quite some time, and Thor found himself agreeing to Loki’s proposal. 

 

Werewolves didn’t have the same inhibitions that humans had, and because of this, he had no qualms about Loki requesting that Asgard sequester itself for 10 years, and be ruled under the age old law of “an eye for an eye” in regard to how their omegas, and their family, were treated.

 

For the first time in a long time, Thor felt  _ happy _ , filled with true unbridled joy, and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face at the thought that his mate wanted to return to his realm, the very realm that hurt him, to fix it, so that they could rule together.

 

Pulling Loki into his arms, Thor pressed a soft kiss against Loki’s fresh bond bite mark, expressing his joy. “This means so much to me, Omega…”

 

Loki smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Thor and breathing in the comforting scent of pine. “We will fix your realm, Alpha. And we will fix this world. That will be our legacy.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement, and hugged Loki tighter, relieved that they weren’t going to waste away on Midgard for the rest of their lives, that they were actually going to fix things, that they were going to do something, that they were going to play a role in helping the world, that their pups would be able to grow up in  _ both _ cultures.

 

“When should we alert them?”

 

Loki hummed softly, arms still draped around Thor. “Let them know to arrive at the Peace Hall of Midgard by the end of the week. That should give everyone enough time to get here.”

 

Thor pressed another kiss against Loki’s bondmark, agreeing with him.

 

“We should probably shower and get the pups ready for school, Alpha.”

 

Thor begrudgingly let go of Loki, and followed him to the bathroom in Loki’s nest, cleaning up in between kisses, and dressing once they were done.

 

Their parents were caught off guard by Loki’s request for both sets to meet them at the Peace Hall of Midgard by the end of the week, and badgered him for an explanation, but Loki refused, informing them that all would be revealed once they arrived.

 

Loki then spent the next week using royal aides to contact every single top mental health professional, spiritual counselor, and life coach that they could, from every realm, asking them if they would be willing to work in Asgard to help the realm heal, and show them the way.

 

Halfway through the week, Loki already had over 12,000 wolves that were more than ready to move to Asgard to help him with his cause, and although he knew he would need  _ way _ more, this was a start.

 

Thor’s parents arrived Friday morning, and by Friday afternoon, Loki’s parents arrived in Midgard as well.

 

After dropping the pups off at school, Thor and Loki made their way to the Peace Hall of Midgard, and went upstairs to a secured meeting room, meeting their parents. 

 

Laufey stood up at once and rushed towards Loki, pulling his son into his arms tightly. “My son…”

 

Loki hugged his mother back as well, allowing his calming scent to comfort him. He pulled away then so that he could hug his father, and greeted Frigga and Odin, before sitting down with Thor.

 

Odin cleared his throat, eager to get this meeting started. “Why have you called us here on such short notice, Son?”

 

Loki sighed softly, gazing at Odin. “Thor and I would like to return to royalty, and rule Asgard and Jötunheim again.”

 

The eyes of their parents bulged out of their heads, and Odin laughed in disbelief, knowing that this  _ had _ to be too good to be true.

 

“Loki… what has changed your mind?” gasped Laufey, scooting over and taking Loki’s hand. “Are you  _ certain _ , my son? I-I-”

 

“We are certain,” answered Loki, squeezing his mother’s hand. “ _ But _ . There are stipulations to Thor and I taking back the throne again.”

 

Odin frowned and raised an eyebrow at the pair. “What stipulations?”

 

“Loki and I have spoken about this, and this is the  _ only _ way we will become princes again.” answered Thor, sitting forward. “Asgard will sequester itself in every way, for ten years. No trading, no business, no travel.  _ Nothing _ . And Loki and I, along with the  _ top _ mental health professionals from around the world, will sequester ourselves with everyone in Asgard, showing them how to change. And during this time of change, the  _ strictest _ law of “an eye for an eye” shall be enacted. Generational punishment will be enacted as well, for the ones who are against the change that Asgard has planned. If you agree to this, then Loki and I will rule Jötunheim and Asgard again. And if the realms agree to it, we’ll take control of Midgard.”

 

The room was so silent then that one could hear a pin drop.

 

Their parents were unsure of what to say, so Loki took it upon himself to speak. “If you refuse to agree to our terms, Thor and I will return to Jötunheim, and its allies, and rule there. And per our agreement, the pups will be eligible for Jötunheim’s throne  _ only _ . And Jötunheim and its allies will  _ never _ align themselves with Asgard again.”

 

Everyone looked over at Odin, as this was ultimately up to him.

 

Loki watched his face and saw it go through a multitude of emotions, before Odin finally made up his mind.

 

He’d been lucky that Farbauti hadn’t called for a war when Loki was originally harmed, and agreeing to Loki and Thor’s plan was the  _ only _ way to still get what he wanted.

 

He’d be a fool to not agree to it.

 

Sighing deeply, Odin nodded, agreeing to Loki and Thor’s demands. “Whatever you ask, shall be done. If this is what we have to do, to get “peace” between the realms, and all of our allies back, then so be it. When would you like this to be done?”

 

“Immediately,” answered Loki. “I know that we’ll need at  _ least _ 200,000 mental health professionals from around the world to do this with us. So however long it will take to gather enough professionals who are willing to learn about Asgardian culture, and follow us to Asgard, to do this, then so be it. Once they are gathered, Thor and I will follow them, and we will travel to Asgard, to do what we can to help bring the realm together, and to bring peace again.”

 

Odin nodded, agreeing with this sentiment. “Farbauti? Are these terms agreeable?”

 

The king nodded slowly. “Truth be told… if my son feels this is the best way to rectify the wrongs of your realm… then I will not stand in his way. But know this;” He sat forward, shooting a level stare at Odin. “Should  _ anything _ happen to my son, or my grandchildren, I will not  _ hesitate _ to storm upon Asgard with my allies, and  _ decimate _ your realm. And I mean this.  _ No one _ will be spared.”

 

There was a chill in the room now, and Frigga cleared her throat, wanting to calm things. “That will not be necessary, Farbauti. Loki and our grandchildren will be guarded and protected with our  _ lives _ . If I have to personally guard Loki and my grandchildren  _ myself _ , then I will do so.”

 

Loki laughed softly, imagining Thor’s small mother as a bodyguard. “Thank you, Mother. But I have already told Thor that if anything happens to myself, or my children in this realm while we are here, “an eye for and eye” and “generational punishment” will occur. I will not hesitate to enact the strictest law possible, if I am harmed, or if my children are harmed. My heart will not weep for the children and grandchildren that will be punished along with their parents and grandparents who chose to attack the crown, or break the law. There is consequences to every action. And Asgard needs order.”

 

Everyone nodded solemnly, understanding how barbaric these laws would be. But it was the only way to ensure that Asgard  _ truly _ changed.

 

“It shall be done, my son.” murmured Frigga, her eyes resolute. “Our realm needs change.”

 

Loki and Thor were relieved that their parents were on board with their plan, and after spending a few hours drafting out a new contract, and working out the kinks, they were pleased to say that in six months, they would be moving to Asgard, to begin this lengthy process of fixing the realms.

 

* * *

 

In the six months that it took to prepare everyone, and everything for their move to Asgard, Loki had one heat.

 

It was in the middle of the six month period, and by the end of the six month period, he was nervous about the trip, and had regrettably picked up a new habit; snacking.

 

It started a bit after his heat, with a bag of chips here or there, during the pups’ snack time. The triplets were now 4, and Soren was 7, so when Loki wasn’t preparing himself for the move to Asgard, and making sure that  _ everything _ involving everyone was in place, he was off at the pups’ games, their plays, their club activities, and every other thing that the pups decided they wanted to do.

 

In between running around Midgard for the various activities of the pups, Loki found that snacking was the easiest way to ward off his anxiety about the move to Asgard.

 

He’d  _ noticeably _ gained some weight of course, but he was at a point in his life where he didn’t care. If Thor brought it up, he would cut down, and start dieting and hunting more to lose the weight.

 

A week before their family was set to move to Asgard found Thor and Loki in their room, lazing about in bed.

 

This was a rare day where they had  _ nothing _ to do, and because the pups were currently in school, they decided that a day in bed full of lazy sex and ordered pizza was the best way to handle their free time.

 

“You know…” murmured Thor, eyeing Loki as he ate his  _ fourth _ slice of pizza. “I’ve been thinking.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow, beginning to chew slowly. “About?”

 

“You’ve been eating.  _ A lot _ .”

 

Loki’s face flushed with embarrassment, and he began to get flustered, setting down his half eaten pizza back in the box. “I-I-”

 

“Love, I don’t mean to shame you. That’s not what I’m doing.”

 

Loki snapped his mouth shut, beginning to feel self conscious. 

 

“I’ve been watching you, Omega. When you carried the triplets the first time, you were too depressed to eat much, and you had terrible morning sickness, so you didn’t really eat until your second trimester.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion then. “What are you trying to say?”

 

“I… I think you’re  _ pregnant _ again, Omega.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, looking down at his pronounced stomach. 

 

He had been avoiding looking at himself lately, because he’d been ashamed by his gluttony, but now that he looked down at himself, he noticed that his weight  _ did _ center on his stomach and on his ass, where it usually accumulated when he did carry life.

 

He gasped and looked up at Thor, running through a mental checklist in his head.

 

He’d been tired lately, he’d been moody, he’d been constantly eating, his chest was sensitive, he smelled things more  _ intensely _ .

 

“Norns!”

 

Thor sat up in bed then, looking down at Loki. “Should we go to the doctor?”

 

Loki took a final bite of his pizza before sitting up as well, and setting it down on the plate. “I guess… Norns, Thor, what if I am? What are we going to do? My doctor said that I couldn’t get pregnant again without fertility treatments!”

 

Thor reached out to caress Loki’s cheek, wanting to calm him. “Omega… it will be alright. If you’re pregnant, then we will postpone our trip to Asgard until the pups are delivered. We will cut back on our involvement in the planning of Asgard’s ten year seclusion, and will focus on getting through this pregnancy. Stress levels will be kept  _ down _ , and I will do anything and everything I can to make sure that these pups are delivered safe and sound. We will be okay.  _ You _ will be okay. Okay?”

 

Loki took in a shuddering breath, trying to stay calm. 

 

He refused to allow thoughts of miscarriage to enter his mind, and shook his head, swearing to himself that if he was pregnant, he  _ would _ see this pregnancy to its end, and he  _ would  _ deliver healthy pups.

 

Resolute, Loki nodded, looking up at Thor. “Let’s go to the doctor.”

 

The pair shared a kiss and separated, showering and getting dressed for the day.

 

After riding over to Loki’s OBGYN, the pair were shown to a private room, and Loki had his blood drawn.

 

His doctor came in a few minutes later and closed the door, smiling softly at the pair. “Hello, Prince Loki, Prince Thor.”

 

The pair nodded at Loki’s doctor, waiting for the results of Loki’s test.

 

“I have the results of your blood test, Prince Loki. You  _ do _ carry a litter. You’re in the first week of your 2nd trimester.”

 

Loki and Thor gasped and widened their eyes, staring at the doctor in shock.

 

“My primary told me that I couldn’t get pregnant again without the aid of fertility treatments!” exclaimed Loki, a hesitant hand coming to rest on his stomach.

 

“That isn’t true. As long as you’re having a heat, you  _ can _ conceive. Even if you only have one heat a year, you can  _ still _ conceive.”

 

Thor frowned deeply, wrapping a stable arm around Loki’s shoulders. “Doctor… I hate to bring this up… but my mate has miscarried before. Is there that same risk, with this litter?”

 

Loki bit his lower lip when he heard Thor ask this, his heart beginning to race in nervous anticipation. 

 

If he had to live in a damn hospital the entire pregnancy to ensure that these pups survived, he would.

 

“There  _ is _ a risk. And because he carries triplets this time, the risk is greater. If a wolf has miscarried during the second trimester before, then the risk of miscarrying again during the next pregnancy is 21 percent for a  _ singleton _ pregnancy. The percentage increases by 10 percent for each pup, so… there unfortunately is a 41 percent chance that you will miscarry this pregnancy, Prince Loki.”

 

Loki’s heart stopped, and his body tensed, tears beginning to spill from his eyes.

 

He  _ couldn’t _ go through the pain of losing more pups.

 

He just couldn’t.

 

Not again.

 

Sniffing, Loki wiped at his eyes with a shaking hand, looking up at his doctor. “What do we  _ do  _ to save this pregnancy?”

 

His doctor looked through his charts again, writing something down. “I’m hospitalizing you for the entire duration of the pregnancy. Bedrest is a  _ must _ . Heart rate monitors attached to your stomach to monitor the heartbeats of the pups, ultrasounds every week,  _ minimal _ movement, and a planned cesarean at 35 weeks. There will be a constant IV drip giving you nutrients, meals and snacks throughout the day are a must, and keeping your environment stress free is priority. 23 weeks is the absolute  _ earliest _ these pups can be saved, so we will do everything in our power to get you to 23 weeks, and then beyond.”

 

Loki took in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and holding back a sob.

 

He wanted to curse his weak and broken body, but he didn’t want to do anything that would cause stress.

 

Taking in another shaking breath, Loki nodded, wrapping his arms around Thor. “We’ll do this.  _ Immediately _ .” 

 

The doctor shot the pair a sympathetic look. “We’ll work together, Prince Loki. We can do this.”

 

Loki offered her a weak smile. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

Thor hugged Loki close then, kissing his temple. “What are the sexes?”

 

Their doctor looked back at their chart, skimming something. “All girls, all three sexes. An alpha, a beta, and an omega.”

 

It warmed Loki’s heart to hear this, and he let go of Thor so that he could hold his stomach, feeling protective over the life that grew inside.

 

“I’ll make a call over to our top hospital, to have them prepare the VIP suite. I would like you to arrive as soon as possible.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, agreeing with the doctor.

 

Helping Loki off of the examination table, Thor took his hand and led them out of the room and the practice, off to their SUV.

 

He directed the driver to take them to the hospital that Loki’s OBGYN requested they go to, and pulled out his cell phone, calling his father.

 

Odin answered on the second ring, gruffing out a hello.

 

“Father… we’ll need to postpone our move to Asgard by 6 or 7 months.”

 

“... Why?”

 

“We’ve just discovered that Loki carried another litter. And… we’ve just come from the doctor, who has told us that because our last litter was miscarried, and he now carries triplets again, there is a 41 percent chance that Loki could lose this litter if he is not hospitalized, and put on bedrest, under constant surveillance. We cannot risk losing this litter too, so… until Loki delivers them… we will remain in Midgard.”

 

He heard his father sigh then. “I understand. Do not worry about the move, or what it entails. Focus on Loki, focus on the pregnancy, and focus on the pups.”

 

Thor relaxed as his father told him this. “Thank you, Father.”

 

“Take care of your mate, Thor. Do not shame your realm.”

 

“I understand.”

 

Thor ended the phone call then and placed a calming hand on Loki’s thigh. “Everything will be okay, Omega.”

 

Loki’s eyes watered with unshed tears, and he closed his eyes and nodded hurriedly, biting a lower lip. “I-I’m trying to force myself to stay calm, Alpha. But I’m  _ scared _ .”

 

Thor shushed Loki gently, continuing to rub at his thigh. “Omega, love, it’s alright, it will be okay. We’ll do this together.”

 

Loki made a garbled sound and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. “O-Okay.”

 

Pressing a warm kiss against Loki’s temple, Thor squeezed his thigh, wanting to calm him. “We can do this, Loki.  _ You _ can do this.”

 

Loki allowed himself to break down about the prospect of losing this pregnancy, privately in the car with Thor.

 

He told himself that he would break down once, and once only, before steeling himself, and believing that he could pull through.

 

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Loki had calmed himself, and he and Thor exited their SUV, making their way into the prestigious hospital, and up to the VIP suite on the prenatal unit.

 

They alerted Loki’s parents to this news as well, so the pair were on the first plane over to Midgard, petitioning to stay here for the duration of Loki’s pregnancy so that they could take care of Loki and Thor’s other pups while the pair remained in the hospital.

 

Loki and Thor’s hearts didn’t calm until Loki had been changed into a hospital gown, and hooked up to an IV and heart rate monitor.

 

Hearing the steady and strong heartbeats of their pups calmed the pair, and Loki couldn’t help but rub his stomach, praying to the Norns that everything would be okay.

 

Thor sensed his worry and placed a hand over his stomach as well, rubbing it gently. “Positive thoughts, Omega.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and nodded, agreeing with him. “Positive thoughts.”

 

* * *

 

Every week leading up to his 23rd week of pregnancy was spent with bated breath for Thor and Loki.

 

They  _ constantly _ prayed, constantly did stress free things, consistently practiced meditation and deep breathing exercises, and did whatever they could to keep Loki’s environment peaceful and stress free.

 

Their pups came to visit them every morning before school, and came to visit for a few hours after school, before Loki’s parents took them home for the night, and they always placed loving kisses against Loki’s growing stomach, sending positive vibes and well wishes his way.

 

Their pups would spend  _ hours _ speaking to their unborn siblings, encouraging them to grow and do their best, and Loki and Thor found this endearing, touched that their children were so involved in this process as well.

 

Byleista in particular was extremely happy about getting three sisters, and often told them about all the fun things they would do together once they were born.

 

The  _ day _ that Loki made it to 23 weeks felt like he crossed the finish line, and he wept in Thor’s arms after their family left for the night, overwhelmed and thankful.

 

If anything went wrong with the pups, or if his waters broke prematurely, Loki knew that modern medicine would be able to save their pups, since they were mostly developed.

 

Throughout his entire pregnancy, Loki depended on Thor more than he’d depended on anyone in his  _ life _ , and Thor proudly stood by his side, stilling all his fears, holding him close, and encouraging him to stay positive.

 

Every week after week 23 that Loki made, he counted as a personal victory. 

 

Every time he felt the pups shift and kick or move inside of him, he almost wept with joy.

 

And every time he closed his eyes and listened to the heart rate monitor for his pups, his heart soared.

 

It wasn’t  _ ideal _ , to be on bedrest until he gave birth, but Loki didn’t care, knowing that he would give up his ability to ever walk again if it meant his pups could live.

 

Thor often spent hours massaging his legs so that they wouldn’t grow weak or tense, and during these times, his love for the alpha surpassed areas he never imagined possible.

 

Their time in the hospital was  _ so _ peaceful, and being bonded during this time made it that much better, being able to feel each other’s genuine love and respect only making this process easier to experience.

 

When Loki made it to his 3rd trimester, he and his family threw a small party for him in his hospital room, wanting to celebrate the monumental moment.

 

The pups danced around in Loki’s stead, and played his favorite songs, singing along with him, and lifting his spirits.

 

And every week he made after week 30, gave Loki insurmountable hope. His cesarean was scheduled for week 35 -his doctors didn’t want him to deliver naturally because this was a high risk pregnancy- so he and Thor began to count down the  _ days _ until week 35, unable to stop grinning the night before his scheduled cesarean. 

 

The pups wanted to see their new sisters as soon as they were born, so Loki and Thor gave them permission to sleep in the suite with them that night. Cots were laid out for all of the pups and Loki’s parents, and Loki found that he couldn’t sleep that night, too excited about being able to hold his babies.

 

He felt a fierce kick to his ribs then and stifled a laugh, rubbing at his stomach. 

 

“Is Violet giving you trouble again?”

 

Loki snorted softly and looked over at Thor, who was supposed to be sleeping in a cot next to his bedside. “How’d you know?”

 

Thor reached over and rubbed the upper right portion of Loki’s stomach, where their alpha daughter Violet was positioned. “I know all of my children very well; even the ones that aren’t here yet.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and smiled softly, relaxing as Thor rubbed his large stomach. “I think they know today is the day. They’re all a bit restless.”

 

Thor hummed and moved his hand to where their beta daughter Luna was positioned. “Calm down, sweet girl. You’ll be here soon.”

 

They both laughed when a fierce kick came from the lower left portion of Loki’s stomach, and Thor stretched a bit further to rub over the area. “You too, Ella.”he murmured, speaking to their omega daughter.

 

“I’m sort of excited to see what they’ll look like, in all honesty.” murmured Loki, looking down at his stomach fondly. 

 

“There’s only so many combinations of blue or sage eyes, and blond or black hair you can get.” laughed Thor, sitting up on his cot. “Byleista and Borr look so much like you, though… I hope at least one of the girls looks like me…”

 

Loki shot Thor an amused look. “Are you  _ jealous? _ ”

 

“What?  _ Me _ ? Jealous?” scoffed Thor, pretending to be offended. “The Prince of Asgard doesn’t have the ability to be jealous.”

 

Loki snorted at this, swatting at Thor playfully. “You’re ridiculous, Alpha.”

 

Thor laughed as well and leaned forward, pressing a loving kiss against the center of Loki’s pronounced stomach. “Will this be our last litter?”

 

Loki raised a confused eyebrow at his mate, then. “Thor… do you want nine or ten children?”

 

The alpha blushed deeply and kissed Loki’s stomach again, remaining silent.

 

“Alpha?”

 

“I don’t know… now that we’ve decided to return to the throne… I… I don’t know, Loki. Maybe in a few years we can have another litter, if you’re willing.” He shot a quick glance up at Loki then. “If you want this to be your last litter, then I will support you.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, confused at the rush of adoration and possessiveness he was feeling from Thor through their bond. “Thor… why do you want so many children? This is unusual for both of our races.  _ Very _ unusual.”

 

Thor flipped over on the cot so that he could wrap his arms around Loki’s stomach, covering it in his scent.

 

Thor’s odd behavior made Loki laugh, and he ran a calming hand through his hair. “Thor?”

 

Breathing in the calming scent of their unborn pups, Thor relaxed, trying to figure out why he wanted another litter as well.

 

“Bonding to you again… and taking the time to be involved in our children’s lives… learning how to love you again, and learning how to love myself… have all been surreal experiences. And… and when I found out you carried this litter, it was like it was our second chance. Proof that our love… that beautiful things could come from our love again. Each of our children just remind me of how much I love you, and… I-I think it’s because I’m an alpha that I feel this desire to have another litter. Children for alphas instill so much pride, and… and when I see our children… something in me feels like throughout all of the mistakes that I made in my life… at least I did something right with them.”

 

Loki supposed that he could understand Thor’s desire then.

 

Loki was almost  _ certain _ that the desire for more children would leave Thor as  _ soon _ as their triplets were here, and they hadn’t gotten more than 3 hours of sleep a night because of their crying, but he patted Thor’s head, keeping this thought to himself.

 

“When our first litter enters middle school… and if you  _ still _ want another litter while they’re in their adolescence, then… then we can have one last and  _ final _ litter. I don’t want to give birth to an entire nation, Alpha.”

 

Thor blushed further, knowing that he was being unreasonable with his request for more children. “Thank you, Omega.”

 

A quiet knock at their door interrupted their conversation, and Loki called out for the nurse to come in, unable to hold back his smile when she popped her head in. “It’s time to prep for delivery, Prince Loki and Prince Thor.”

 

Thor hugged Loki tighter and pressed a few rapid kisses against his stomach before straightening up, and climbing off of the cot. “Perfect. You can come in.”

 

A medical crew came in then, and unlocked the brakes of Loki’s bed, slowly disconnecting him from everything.

 

Everyone else began to wake up then, and Byleista perked up when she saw everyone in the room. “Are my sisters going to be born?!”

 

Laufey sat up on his cot and yawned, nodding in her direction. “Yes, Byleista. They have to take Mommy and Papa away first. You can see your sisters in an hour.”

 

Byleista jumped off of her cot and ran over to Loki’s bed, climbing onto his bed carefully. “Good luck, Mommy! Be strong!”

 

Helblindi and Borr also climbed out of their beds and rushed over to Loki, fighting with Byleista to hug Loki too.

 

“Calm down, guys.” yawned Soren, getting out of bed and walking over to Loki. “Papa and Mom will come back in an hour. Grandma says so.”

 

“But we have to give Mommy well wishes!” expressed Borr, kissing Loki’s stomach again and again. “We have to send well wishes for the babies!”

 

“Yeah!” echoed Helblindi, hugging Loki’s round stomach. 

 

Soren was tall enough to hug Loki if he was on his tiptoes, so the young omega wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Mom. I… I know everything will be okay.”

 

Loki’s heart softened, and he hugged Soren tighter, kissing his cheek in turn. “I love you too, Soren.”

 

The triplets sat up and began to attack Loki’s face with kisses then, all professing their love for him, and he began to laugh, letting go of Soren so that he could hug them. “Mommy loves all of you, too.”

 

“Alright, pups. Mommy has to have your sisters now.” murmured his doctor, urging the pups off of the bed.

 

One by one each pup kissed Loki and their unborn sisters goodbye, and climbed off of his bed, making their way back over to Farbauti and Laufey.

 

Loki’s parents hugged him close and kissed him goodbye, letting him know that they would send up prayers to the Norns, and send positive vibes his way.

 

Once everyone had the chance to say goodbye to Loki, he was wheeled out of the room, Thor close behind him.

 

They wheeled them both to the OR prep room, where Thor was given scrubs to don, and Loki was prepped for surgery.

 

They were then brought into the operating room, and Thor was given  _ clear _ instructions to stay behind the curtain, lest he see Loki’s innards and faint.

 

Thor did  _ not _ need to be told twice, and bent over, kissing Loki’s forehead. “We did it.”

 

Loki smiled proudly, relaxing from Thor’s kiss. “We did it.”

 

“Okay, Prince Loki. You’re going to feel  _ lots _ of pressure. We’re going to begin, now.”

 

Loki cleared his throat, trying to not feel nervous. “O-Okay!”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand and intertwined their fingers, hoping to calm him. “Want to bet on who will be born first?”

 

Loki snorted, wincing when he felt a weird sensation. “If Ella is born first, you have to do whatever I say in a scene.”

 

Thor widened his eye and blushed, surprised by this.

 

They hadn’t had a BDSM session since before Thor went to war, because so many things had happened afterward.

 

But if Loki was saying he trusted their relationship enough to start these sessions again, then… then Thor did too.

 

Smirking down at Loki, Thor nodded, agreeing to this. “If Luna comes first, you have to do 3 things that I want, during a scene.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, amused. “Only 3?”

 

“You’ll understand when it happens. They’re things that I’ve been wanting to do to you for  _ years _ .”

 

Loki blushed  _ fiercely _ then and looked away, scrunching his face as he felt an even  _ stranger _ sensation. 

 

Before he could comment on it, he felt a pop, and then heard the wailings of an infant.

 

Hearing their baby, their baby that was theirs and theirs alone, their baby that he carried to  _ term _ ,  _ cry _ , brought tears to Loki’s eyes, and he let out a garbled sound, meeting Thor’s gaze.

 

Thor was crying too, and together they looked up as the doctor held their first baby above the curtain for them, beginning to cry even more as they saw their baby was healthy.

 

“A female beta! Meet Luna!”

 

Luna was cleaned off and handed to Loki, who held her to the best of his ability, and kissed her cheek, beginning to sob.

 

Babies born after a miscarriage or stillbirth were called “rainbow babies”, and Loki was  _ so _ thankful that he and Thor had theirs.

 

Loki inhaled the scent of his daughter and continued to weep, noticed that she had brown hair and freckles. “She takes after my father!”

 

Thor laughed at wiped tears from his eye, smiling proudly. “My father has brown hair too, but the freckles definitely come from your father.”

 

The alpha leaned over and kissed his baby’s cheek, inhaling her  _ wordly _ scent, and tearing up again. “Hello, Luna.”

 

Luna opened her eyes and stared up at them, and the pair laughed, seeing that she had Thor’s eyes. 

 

They both laughed, and studied Luna’s face as she gained more color, seeing that she looked like Farbauti. 

 

“Okay, we need to weigh her, measure her, and deliver her sisters.”

 

Loki sighed softly and kissed his baby a final time before handing her to Thor, who kissed her as well before handing her over to a nurse. 

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand and winked at him again, a gentle smirk on his face. “Looks like I was right.”

 

Loki snorted softly, trying to ignore the various sensations that he was feeling from the surgery. “I guess you were.”

 

The pair relaxed into a comfortable silence after this, and looked up hurriedly as they heard the loud wailings of a second infant.

 

“Your alpha daughter is here!” announced the doctor, holding the wailing infant above the curtain so that Loki and Thor could see her.

 

Loki saw that she had his hair, and laughed softly, beginning to wonder if the last pup would have Thor’s.

 

The doctor handed the infant to a nurse to be cleaned, and Loki and Thor waited with bated breath for their second pup to be handed to them.

 

Violet was handed to them a minute later, and Loki accepted her gratefully, tearing up again. “She has freckles too!”

 

Thor laughed warmly, stooping over so that he could kiss his baby’s face tenderly. “Hello, little one.”

 

Violet opened her eyes, and Loki saw that she had his eyes too, which made him snort. “I have such strong genetics.”

 

Violet cooed softly and calmed down as she scented Loki, closing her eyes and beginning to fall asleep.

 

Loki handed her to Thor so that he could bond with her too for a few seconds, and watched the scene before him unfold with love and relief in his heart, overjoyed that he and Thor  _ did _ it.

 

They overcame every tragedy possible, to make it  _ here _ , happy and healthy and  _ okay _ .

 

And that meant everything to him.

 

One of the nurses gently took the pup from Thor’s arms, and left to weigh and measure her, leaving the pair behind.

 

Thor took Loki’s hand once more and squeezed it affectionately, feeling overjoyed as well. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Loki’s gaze softened, and he blushed deeply, the love that he felt from their bond beginning to flood through him. “I couldn’t have done this without you, Alpha…”

 

They shot each other genuine smiles before hearing the final pup wail, and looked up expectantly, seeing a small, blonde pup being shown over the curtain. “Here’s the omega!”

 

Loki laughed and smiled fondly, amused that the youngest pup of this litter was also blonde, as Borr was the youngest of their first litter, and was blonde too.

 

A nurse quickly cleaned off the infant so that Thor and Loki could bond to her, and handed Loki the small pup.

 

Loki brought her small face to his lips and kissed her tenderly, multiple times.

 

Smelling Ella’s scent, and realizing that he  _ did _ it, that he carried his litter to term, and that they were all safe and okay and  _ healthy _ , made him tear up, and he sniffed, holding her tighter, and beginning to cry once more. “Hello, sweet girl.”

 

Ella cood softly and opened her eyes, staring at Loki. 

 

“She has your eyes, Alpha.”

 

Thor smiled at this, touched to his core. “No freckles, though.”

 

This made Loki laugh, and he kissed Ella’s small face one more time before handing her over to Thor so that he could bond to her.

 

Thor held his omega daughter close, and breathed in her scent, making a soft sound in his throat that Loki echoed.

 

He felt such  _ pride _ , pride in his mate and in his pups, and holding his daughter in his arms calmed his  _ soul _ , making him glad once again that he didn’t try and take his life again, so long ago.

 

He begrudgingly handed her over to a nurse, and took Loki’s hand again, comforting him as they sewed him up.

 

Loki was brought into a recovery room a few minutes later, and after monitoring him for an hour, he was finally wheeled back to his room, where the triplets and Soren were waiting expectantly. 

 

Everyone stood up as Loki’s bed was wheeled into the room, and rushed over to his side, crowding around his bed.

 

“Where are the pups?”

 

“Are they okay?”

 

“Are you okay, Mommy?”

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

Thor laughed gently, placing a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder. “One at a time, guys.”

 

Borr rushed to jump on the bed to hug Loki, but Laufey caught him just in time, preventing him from doing this. “Wait, Borr! Mommy just got surgery to have your sisters. You don’t want him to tear open.”

 

The eyes of every pup widened in horror then, and Borr began to tear up, looking at Loki in fear. “Is Mommy gonna die?”

 

“ _ No _ .” assured Farbauti, sighing softly and taking his grandson in his arms. “But they performed a very serious surgery on your mother to get your sisters out. If he moves too much, or too quickly, his stitches will tear, and they’ll have to do it again.”

 

Borr sniffed and wrapped his arms around Farbauti’s neck, nestling into his scent glands for comfort.

 

“Can we never hug Mom again?” asked Soren, looking worried as well. “I don’t want him to die.”

 

“Mommy’s  _ not _ going to die, guys.” assured Loki, rolling his eyes softly. “You can hug me in six weeks, when I’ve healed from the surgery.”

 

“But that’s a  _ long _ time!” complained Byleista, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

 

Thor sighed, picking up his daughter. “After Mommy is healed, you can hug him as  _ much _ as you want, forever and ever.”

 

This seemed to placate Byleista some, and the pup grumbled, nestling into Thor’s neck and breathing in his comforting scent of pine. “Fine…”

 

“Did they say when the pups would be wheeled in, Thor?” asked Laufey, placing a calming hand on Helblindi’s shoulder.

 

“In an hour,” answered Thor, stifling back a yawn. “They want Loki to rest, first.”

 

Every pup groaned, and Loki laughed again, amused by this. “When your sisters are here, I  _ promise _ that you can hold them and love them as  _ much _ as you want.”

 

“Let’s lay down for an hour so that Mommy can sleep, pups.” encouraged Laufey, picking up Helblindi. “Let’s let Mommy sleep.”

 

The triplets began to protest, so Soren sighed, making his way over to his cot. “Come  _ on _ , guys. The quicker we fall asleep, the faster the pups will be here. Mommy will be sad if you’re angry.”

 

This shut the pups up, and Laufey shot Soren a thankful look, laying Helblindi down.

 

The room was silent during the hour that Loki slept, and around 10, a gentle knock at the door stirred everyone awake.

 

“Come in.” yawned Loki, beginning to wake up.

 

Three nurses wheeled in the triplet pups in bassinets, lining them up against a wall. “They’re all healthy.”

 

Loki and Thor let go of a breath that they didn’t know they were holding, and smiled, looking forward to being able to hold their daughters again.

 

A nurse picked up Violet, and walked over to the bed, which was now crowded with pups. “Who wants to hold Violet?”

 

“Me!” announced Byleista, pushing her brothers out of the way. “She’s an alpha girl, like me!”

 

Farbauti helped Byleista sit in a chair next to Loki’s bed, and gently took his infant granddaughter, smiling softly when he saw that she had his freckles. “Put out your arms, Byleista.”

 

The pup obeyed her grandfather, and gratefully accepted her younger sister, kissing her forehead lovingly. “I’ll take good care of her!”

 

All of the adults laughed at this, amused with Byleista. 

 

“Who would like to hold Luna?”

 

“I-I do!” announced Soren, raising his hand.

 

The pup sat down and let Laufey help him adjust his hold on his Beta sister, and he held her close, beginning to smile. “She has hair like me!”

 

This warmed everyone’s hearts, and they smiled softly at Soren, glad that he didn’t feel negatively about his new siblings.

 

“Finally, there’s Ella.” announced a nurse, offering the omega pup to one of her brothers. “Who wants to hold her?”

 

“I do!” shouted Borr, reaching for his sister.

 

“No,  _ I _ do!” shouted Helblindi, also reaching for her. “I’m older than you, so I get to hold her first!”

 

Borr teared up and looked over at Loki, which made the omega bite back a laugh. “You will both take  _ turns _ . Is this understood?”

 

Both pups nodded, so the nurse handed Helblindi their sister, helping him hold her properly. 

 

Borr kissed her head and made a soft sound, happy. “She looks like me!”

 

The pups bonded to their new siblings for quite some time, before it was time to feed them.

 

Because there were three infants, Loki couldn’t  _ possibly _ feed them at the same time. A nurse brought in a bottle with formula for one of the infant pups, and Laufey decided that he would feed Violet with the formula, while Loki breastfed Ella and Luna.

 

The triplets and Soren watched Loki and Laufey feed their sisters in fascination, amazed.

 

After feeding the pups, Loki held Ella, Thor held Luna, and Farbauti held Violet, each of them taking turns, and fawning over the newborns.

 

Holding his daughters after everything that he and Thor experienced together helped heal his heart, and he knew that inside, Thor felt the same. 

 

Knowing that they conquered every tragedy in their life made them feel as if they could do this, as if they could make things  _ right _ .

 

It felt as if all was right with the world, that everything would be okay, that peace would come again.

 

Not just in their lives but in their realm.

 

Loki had been worried throughout his pregnancy that when the girls were born, thoughts of Catherine and Dyri would fill his mind.

 

But staring down at his beautiful baby, Loki was finally able to make peace with the miscarriage. 

 

He knew that the babies that he lost lived on in he and Thor’s hearts, and he truly believed that he would see them again one day.

 

His daughters needed him though, and… and his heart was open and ready for them, ready to give them all of the love that they desired, all of the love that they  _ needed _ .

 

He made eye contact with Thor and his gaze softened, as he felt these similar sentiments from Thor through their bond.

 

Ella made a soft sound then and caught his attention, so he looked down and stared at her fondly, a gentle smile on his face.

 

The baby was staring up at him so innocently, her blue eyes still bleary.

 

He reached out and tickled her cheek affectionately, which caused her to yawn and stretch in his arms.

 

He couldn’t help but tear up when she fell asleep in his arms next, and he brought her to his lips, kissing her soft, round cheeks, and feeling overwhelming peace.

 

He inhaled Ella’s warm scent deeply, and leaned back into his bed, making a content sound within his chest.

 

Thor echoed this sound, and closed his eyes, overjoyed that he was holding his baby in his arms, after everything that he and Loki had been through.

 

He was  _ terrified _ when he found out Loki carried this litter all those months ago, and his biggest fear was losing Loki, if Loki lost this litter too.

 

He  _ knew _ that Loki needed him, needed him in ways that he hadn’t been there for him before, so he was determined to be the rock that Loki needed throughout his pregnancy.

 

He knew if he showed an  _ ounce _ of fear, if he let  _ any _ of his uncertainty out, that Loki would break, and he just couldn’t let that happen.

 

He just loved Loki too much.

 

The pair and their pups spent the rest of the day bonding with the babies, and after Loki’s parents and the pups left, Thor and Loki were left alone with their babies.

 

Thor still didn’t feel comfortable holding two infants at a time because he only had one eye, so Loki held Luna and Violet in his arms, absolutely loving every single moment of this.

 

They were currently feeding the infants, and Loki closed his eyes as they drank from him, feeling content. “Thank you.”

 

Thor looked up from Ella, who he was delighted to find looked a lot like him. “For?”

 

“For being there for me. For being my rock. And for being so strong when I wasn’t.”

 

Thor sighed softly, casting a gentle gaze Loki’s way. “Loki… you were my  _ beacon _ when I lost my eye, and my refuge when I wanted to die. You brought me back from the depths of despair, and… and the love that I have for you in my heart cannot be fully expressed in words. You are my world and… and I love you.”

 

Feeling Thor’s genuine emotion through their bond almost brought tears to Loki’s eyes, and he held Thor’s gaze, a soft smile on his face. “I love you too. And I always will.”

 

Thor smiled as well then. “Always and forever.”

 

“Forever and always.”

 

The pair relaxed in comfortable silence then, holding their children as long as they could.

 

The babies began to get cranky though around 10, so Thor put them all in their bassinets, and kissed them goodnight, climbing into his cot next to Loki’s bed. “My parents should be here tomorrow or Wednesday, to see the babies.”

 

Loki made a soft sound, already beginning to drift off to sleep.

 

Thor just laughed softly, and placed a loving kiss against Loki’s lips before settling into his cot, and closing his eyes for the night.

 

Of course… they wouldn’t be getting much sleep for the next few months, but… Thor was ready for it.

 

These children were his salvation, and… and he was ready to make things right again.

  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The babies might seem sudden, but... IDK, I feel like adding them in will be a nice touch. We had the first group of triplets grow up in Jotunheim and experience life there, so it will be nice to have this second set of triplets grow up in Asgard, and experience life there.
> 
> Not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, but thank you again for supporting this story, and sticking it out with me. This story WILL have a happy ending, and I am determined to give it one LOL.
> 
> Until the next <3
> 
> -Nyna


	23. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Some things to remember before reading this chapter:
> 
> Violet- Their baby alpha daughter  
> Luna- Their baby beta daughter  
> Ella-Their baby omega daughter

* * *

 

 

Loki and Thor did not  _ think _ about Asgard during the first three months of their girls’ lives.

 

They were too focused on enjoying this second chance, this  _ redemption _ , and wanted their infant pups to be at  _ least _ 6 months before they all traveled to Asgard.

 

Taking care of their brood, and  _ truly _ being in love, made the pair feel as if they were living in pure bliss, and they finally realized that although the events in their life had been unfortunate… they were happy now.

 

They were in a better place, and Loki couldn’t thank the Norns enough.

 

He was surprised to find that the endless nights of no sleep didn’t deter Thor from wanting  _ another _ litter down the line, at least a decade from now.

 

They were almost 40, and because werewolves generally lived until at least 100, and aged slower than humans, Loki knew he’d be fertile until at least 60.

 

He…  _ supposed _ he wouldn’t mind one last litter, when he and Thor were in their late 40’s or early 50’s.

 

That would just have to be  _ it. _

 

Wolves of Jötunheim  _ usually _ only had one litter, in their 20’s or 30’s. 

 

And wolves of Asgard usually only had 3-4 pups.

 

It was  _ very _ unusual for Thor to want even  _ more _ pups -they had  _ seven _ already- so Loki decided that he would see how he felt, once  _ all _ of their pups were  _ much _ older.

 

And he would never forget birth control before each full moon; even if he ended up not having a heat that full moon.

 

The triplets and Soren were very involved in the care of their younger sisters, and it warmed Loki and Thor’s hearts to see all of their children together.

 

When the youngest set of triplets turned six months old, Loki informed Odin that he and Thor were ready to fly to Asgard and begin the 10-year seclusion.

 

The citizens of Asgard had  _ no _ idea that their realm was about to undergo such drastic changes, and Loki wanted to keep it that way until he and his family arrived in Asgard.

 

He didn’t want any overzealous Asgardians to take things into their own hands, and harm he and his family.

 

Of course, he did wonder how Asgardians would view him, and he worried that public opinion of him would be low, but… if that meant countless omegas were saved, and if it meant that Asgard finally caught up with the rest of the world, then… then everything would be worth it.

 

The night before leaving for Asgard found their family in their living room, playing with the baby pups.

 

They were just learning how to crawl, so the older triplets and Soren were allowing the baby pups to “chase” them by crawling towards them, which caused the baby pups  _ immeasurable joy _ .

 

Loki couldn’t help but record this family event with a proud smile on his face, and he knew that Thor felt the same, seeing the alpha turn his face and wipe at a tear.

 

Seeing their family so  _ happy _ again after suffering for so long, and not knowing if it would ever be the same, meant everything to the pair.

 

“Hey, Mommy?”

 

Loki turned the camera towards Borr, humming softly.

 

“Can we shift?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, waiting for his verdict.

 

Wolves of Jötunheim generally didn’t introduce their pups to wolf forms until the pup was 3 or 4. He knew though that Asgard might be different.

 

Too many things had been going on when the pups were toddlers, but their lives were peaceful now, so they could actually introduce all of their pups to different aspects of their cultures.

 

Thor hummed softly as well, thinking about this.

 

Asgardian wolves usually introduced their pups to wolf forms very young, to get them used to every aspect of themselves.

 

“Sure. Just be  _ very _ careful. Do  _ not _ nip at or bite your sisters; only lick them affectionately, and let them pet you. Do  _ not _ swipe at them with your paws either; you’ll be in trouble if you do. Do all of you understand?”

 

Each pup nodded hurriedly, so Thor nodded again, giving them permission. “Alright. Undress and fold your clothes, then place them on the couch before shifting.”

 

The pups cheered and ran over to one of their couches, beginning to undress so that they could shift.

 

Nudity between family members or those of the same sex was something that wolves did not shy away from, as they all understood that undressing before shifting was more comfortable than shifting and ripping all of their clothes.

 

Soren was the first to shift, and although Loki  _ usually _ didn’t let them shift in the house -he’d learned his lesson when they tracked in mud and  _ decimated _ the playroom and hallways one day- he would make an exception today.

 

The girls all gasped when Soren shifted and began to babble in excitement, hurriedly crawling over to him.

 

Violet reach him first and grabbed onto his tail roughly, pulling on it.

 

Soren yelped and tried to yank himself away from his sister, but Violet’s grip was  _ tough _ , so Thor laughed, making his way over and gently removing her hand from Soren’s tail. “That’s not very nice, Violet. Don’t pull on your brother’s tail.”

 

Violet reached out to pull on Soren’s tail again, but Thor gently grabbed her hand and picked her up, smothering her face in kisses. “No, sweet girl. Here, try petting him.”

 

Soren sat down on all fours patiently, watching as Thor took Violet’s hand and showed her how to pet him.

 

The baby pup began to giggle, and pet Soren happily, so Loki zoomed in, a proud smile on his face.

 

By then the older triplets had shifted and made their way to their younger sisters, so Loki zoomed out so that he could record everyone’s interactions.

 

Byleista and Borr were licking Ella and making the baby laugh, and Helblindi managed to hold Luna on his back, which Loki  _ wasn’t _ too comfortable with just yet.

 

Once the girls were walking, they could piggyback on their older siblings’ backs all they wanted.

 

“Helblindi, your sister isn’t old enough to be able to hold onto you like that. Take her off of your back.”

 

Helblindi huffed but did as Loki said, and got down on all fours, encouraging Luna to crawl off of him.

 

_ “Mommy, can we chase them like this?” _ asked Byleista, wagging her tail and looking up at Loki expectantly. 

 

“Absolutely  _ not _ ,” answered Loki, shaking his head. “I don’t want you to accidentally hurt your sisters.”

 

Byleista whimpered, her ears sagging in disappointment.  _ “But-” _

 

“I said  _ no _ , ‘Leista.”

 

The pup humphed, but relented to Loki, and sat down, letting Ella pet her.

 

The pups seemed to lose interest now that they knew they couldn’t play with their sisters in their wolf forms as much as they wanted, so they decided to shift back and get dressed, wanting to play “chase” again.

 

Loki ended his recording there and unceremoniously plopped down onto a couch, smiling when Thor lowered himself down next to him a few seconds later.

 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

 

Loki nodded, absentmindedly reaching out to intertwine their fingers. After the counseling they’d been to, Loki felt more comfortable initiating acts of affection with Thor, or with telling the alpha that he loved him. “I… I think a large part of me is full of this relentless determination, and I’m relieved that our pups can be immersed in the change that is about to happen, while still experiencing your culture.”

 

Thor hummed in agreement, squeezing Loki’s hand gently. “Your parents agreed to let us stay in Jötunheim every four months, for a week or two at a time, correct?”

 

Loki nodded. “Yes. I couldn’t  _ bear _ to go 10 years without seeing them, and my mother would  _ die _ if he went that long without seeing me. I think he’s a  _ little _ obsessed.”

 

This made Thor snort, and he shot Loki an amused look. “I think that’s an understatement. He still calls you once a week, and you text almost every day.”

 

Loki knew his mother would find the home video he just recorded endearing, so he pulled out his phone and sent it to him, before replying to Thor. “I wonder how I’m going to do this with seven kids.”

 

Thor continued to watch over the pups, making sure they were being fair to their sisters. “We can only take it one day at a time. I… never thought we’d have this many kids either.”

 

“I thought we’d have  _ two _ .”

 

They shared an amused look before Thor broke out into a grin. “Well… things happen. I never thought the wolves of Jötunheim were so fertile.”

 

Loki hummed, knowing that the wolves of his realm were unnaturally fertile.

 

Ella beginning to cry caught their attention, and they looked in her direction sharply, seeing Borr quickly pick her up and pat her back in an attempt to calm her. “Shhh! It’s okay, Ella!”

 

Loki darted off the couch and made his way over to them, taking Ella into his arms and beginning to shush her gently. “What happened?”

 

“I-I didn’t mean to, Mommy!”

 

Thor made his way over as well and sighed, looking down at his son. “What happened, Borr?”

 

Borr twisted at his shirt nervously, looking away. “I-I tripped! I accidentally fell backward over her! I didn’t mean to!”

 

Loki quickly looked over Ella, checking to see if she was actually hurt or just startled. He didn’t see any marks on her, and she wasn’t crying anymore now that she was in his arms and breathing in his scent, so Loki and Thor relaxed, looking back down at Borr.

 

“Borr… I know you didn’t mean it. But your sisters are very young, and it is very easy to accidentally hurt them. Papa and I  _ really _ need you and your siblings to make sure that you’re extra careful when you play with them. Do you understand?”

 

Borr nodded, still averting his gaze from Loki and Thor, so Thor got down on his knees, pulling Borr into his arms. “Mommy and I know you didn’t mean to hurt your sister, Borr. You’re not in trouble. I promise. Mommy and I just want you to be careful.”

 

Borr sniffed and nodded into Thor’s chest, which broke Loki’s heart. Borr  _ was _ their most sensitive pup, and Loki knew that Borr really didn’t mean to hurt his sister. Carefully sitting down on the floor, Loki sat Ella between his legs and rubbed at Borr’s back as the pup cried into Thor’s chest. “You’re not in trouble, sweet child. You’re not in trouble.”

 

“B-But I-I didn’t mean to h-u-u-rt her!”

 

“We know that, Borr,” murmured Thor, kissing the pup’s temple. “We’re not mad at you.”

 

“Yes, you are!”

 

Loki tutted and continued to rub at Borr’s back, emitting calming pheromones and beginning to make a soft sound in his chest. “We’re not mad.”

 

Borr sniffed and pulled away from Thor, wrapping his arms around Loki next and breathing in his comforting scent. “I’m sorry.”

 

Loki hummed and kissed Borr’s cheek, not wanting him to feel sad. “It’s alright, sweet child. Just be more careful next time, okay?”

 

Borr sniffed and nodded, so Loki kissed his cheeks repeatedly, hoping to cheer him up. “Give me kisses too so that I know you’re okay.”

 

Borr smiled softly and kissed Loki’s cheeks a few times before pulling away and smiling, relieved that everything was okay.

 

Now that this crisis had been averted, Loki knew it was time to wash the pups, and put them to bed.

 

Soren was old enough to cleanse himself, but Thor and Loki still had to help both sets of triplets bathe, so after rounding everyone up, Loki and Thor put the baby pups in their cribs, and then herded their first set of triplets off to their large bathroom in the house, helping them pick out night clothes, and getting the bath ready.

 

Once the pups were satisfied with the number of bubbles, and the temperature of the water, they stripped and jumped into the bath, chattering happily amongst themselves as Thor and Loki washed them.

 

After drying them off, Thor and Loki led the pups to their room, and read them a bedtime story, before kissing them goodnight and turning off the lights.

 

They then went to Soren’s room and read him a bedtime story as well, before kissing him goodnight, and heading back to the nursery, so that they could wash the babies.

 

_ Then _ the babies were lulled to sleep, so Thor and Loki could  _ finally _ shower themselves and climb into bed.

 

Loki fell down face first into bed and groaned loudly, rolling over and stretching out dramatically. “I have seven kids!”

 

Thor laughed and relaxed next to Loki on his back, closing his eye. “It’ll get easier as they get older.”

 

“No, it won’t,” griped Loki, groaning again dramatically and then rolling over once more. “Once they hit middle school they’ll want to start  _ dating _ , and then in high school, they’ll have  _ ruts _ and  _ heats _ , and they’ll be  _ defiant _ , and spend all of our money. They’ll party and hang out with friends and… and…”

 

“And they’ll need us less and less?” murmured Thor, turning his head to face Loki. “And that scares you?”

 

Loki sighed softly, knowing that their bond gave everything away. “I just love our pups so much, Thor. And the older they get… the more I worry. I mean, in ten years, we’ll rule over the realms, and… and they’ll be teenagers. And I’m trying to picture it in my head, but I can’t.”

 

Thor understood Loki’s sentiments then, for he felt them as well. “I think the only thing we can do is enjoy the experience of being parents, and watching our kids grow and prosper into the wolves that they want to be.”

 

Loki sighed and slowly sat up, shifting until he was lying on top of Thor, his arms wrapped around him. “I think you’re right.”

 

Thor laughed softly and kissed Loki’s temple, wrapping his arms around his torso as well. “To be honest… I’m not prepared for when the alphas come to us and tell us they have omegas or betas they want to marry.”

 

Snorting, Loki imagined this, his heart beginning to ache at the thought. “Norns, Thor… when Soren tells us he’s pregnant?”

 

Thor groaned, closing his eye and shaking his head. “What about when we have family reunions and we’re surrounded by our grandchildren, and suddenly we’re 70?”

 

Loki made a pained sound. “Norns, Thor! Great-grandkids!”

 

They both groaned, their hearts hurting over imagining their children growing up, moving out, and living lives of their own.

 

They hugged each other tighter for a few seconds before sharing a comforting kiss, and Loki rolled off of Thor and climbed under the blankets, nestling into Thor’s side. “What time are we waking up tomorrow?”

 

“5 am. We need to be on the plane by 8.”

 

Loki groaned, seeing that it was already 11. “ _ Norns _ .”

 

The pair sat in silence then, knowing that they both wanted to unwind from their day.

 

Loki began to laugh when he felt the desire to have a session from Thor, and he looked up at him, smirking. “I  _ suppose _ you could finally do those three things to me. I’ve completely healed from my surgery, and lost almost all of the baby weight.”

 

Thor made a discontent sound. “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow if I do that.”

 

Now Loki was intrigued. “What are you wanting to do to me?”

 

Thor let out a dark laugh. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

 

“Are you going to choke me?”

 

Thor widened his eye in shock, looking down at Loki in surprise. “D-Do you want me to?”

 

A  _ furious _ blush spread across Loki’s face then. “I-I… yes?”

 

_ “Really?” _

 

Loki averted his gaze, his blush continuing to spread. “When you choked me with the collar before the war… that was one of the most  _ intense _ orgasms of my life. It shot me straight into subspace, and I want to experience that again.”

 

Thor was silent for some time, thinking over this.

 

“You really want me to choke you, Loki?”

 

Loki didn’t reply, but Thor could feel through their bond that this was what the omega wanted.

 

“Norns… that definitely wasn’t one of the things I planned on doing to you, but… I can do this if you truly want it.”

 

“What were the other two things?”

 

Thor sighed, deciding to finally tell Loki. He at least wanted the omega to know, so that if he didn’t like it, Thor could change what he would do. “I want to see how much you can stretch before it becomes unbearable, and then I want to fuck you.”

 

Loki laughed softly, agreeing to do this. “Alright. What’s the next one?”

 

“You’ll hate me for it.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Thor laughed softly, moving his hands to Loki’s rear. “I want you to wear a vibrating plug, that I have the remote to, while we’re in public. And I’ll change the settings until you can’t take it anymore, and then we’ll fuck in one of the royal SUV’s, on the way home.”

 

Now,  _ this _ was kinky, and it was something that Loki wouldn’t mind doing in the slightest. He began to laugh and stretched up, taking Thor’s lips with his own. “Alright… I like that. It sounds fun.”

 

He sat up then and gasped, beginning to get excited. “Let’s roleplay! We’ve never done that before!”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to blush deeply, and he sat up as well, laughing from embarrassment. “Roleplay?”

 

Loki nodded, fighting back his embarrassment as well. “I’ve always wanted to try this with you, but I’ve been too proud to say anything until now.”

 

Thor’s gaze softened, and he reached out to caress Loki’s cheek, wanting to reassure him. “If you want to try this… then we’ll do it. Shall we do it tonight?”

 

“Sure. You can choke me and stretch me tonight, so… are we doing this?”

 

Thor nodded, his blush continuing to spread. “Yes. I need to unwind from it all before we go to Asgard.”

 

Loki nodded, and Thor was able to feel his excitement through their bond. He was surprised that Loki was so interested in doing this, but he didn’t mind roleplaying, and was even looking forward to it himself.

 

They’d be able to explore another aspect of their relationship this way, and Thor would always agree to do things that allowed them to explore their desires as a couple. 

 

“What type of roleplay did you have in mind?”

 

“I… I always wanted to try teacher/student with you.”

 

Now  _ this _ was shocking, and Thor laughed in surprise. “Really? Who would be the teacher?”

 

“I-I always wanted to try it both ways, if we’re being honest.”

 

Thor hummed, beginning to think. “I’ll be the teacher tonight, then, if that’s okay?”

 

Loki nodded, agreeing with him. “Alright. So… we’ll go change, then?”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at this. “You have a school uniform?”

 

Loki blushed deeply and looked away, still embarrassed. “I bought it when we first got into BDSM, back in Jötunheim. By the time I’d finally gained the courage to ask you to roleplay, my stomach was too large, so… here we are.”

 

Thor placed a reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips then, not wanting him to worry. “Well, you’re not pregnant now.” He playfully pinched at Loki’s stomach then. “Right?”

 

Loki laughed and pushed Thor’s hands away. “Don’t be ridiculous, Alpha.”

 

Thor laughed as well, kissing Loki again. “Go get dressed. I’ll go put on your favorite dress shirt, slacks and tie.”

 

“Overwhelm me with your pheromone, Alpha, when we begin. Do whatever you want, and… and I’ll be okay with it. If I don’t like it, I’ll say our safe word.”

 

Thor raised his eyebrow again. “Whatever I want?”

 

Loki nodded, assuring him that this was what he wanted. “I feel like being dominated and overwhelmed tonight so… get creative. Do whatever you think a domineering, naughty teacher would do.”

 

Thor admitted that it made him happy to know that he could do whatever he wanted to Loki tonight -within reason of course- and he kissed him again before shifting to get out of bed. “Want me to wear your favorite eyepatch too?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, nodding. “Please.”

 

He could  _ barely _ contain his excitement about what was about to ensue, and rushed to his closet, getting out his uniform, his dress shoes, and a pair of frames with non prescription lenses.

 

He dressed quickly and wondered what he should do about his hair. He’d cut it earlier in the month, so he decided that he would style it to a style that he wore in his youth, framing his face.

 

He and Thor hadn’t discussed how they were going to begin the scene so Loki reached out to him through their bond, no doubt startling him.

 

Thor always seemed to forget that now that they were bonded again, they could speak to each other telepathically, and Loki laughed to himself when he felt Thor’s confusion through their bond. 

 

_ “Alpha. How would you like to begin?” _

 

_ “Loki?!” _

 

Loki snorted at this.  _ “Who else would it be, Alpha?” _

 

_ “... I guess you can relax on the bed, reading a book.” _

 

_ “Okay. I’ll be waiting.” _

 

Loki exited his closet then and began to laugh to himself, making his way over to his bookshelf, and choosing a book.

 

He decided to play into the fantasy even more, and chose a smutty romantic novel, making his way over to his reading nook, and sitting down.

 

Not even 30 seconds later, Thor exited his closet, and sent out a  _ flood wave _ of his alpha pheromones, setting the mood for the scene.

 

The amusement within Loki died down immediately, and he quickly slipped into his role of “student”, beginning to emit wary pheromones. 

 

He wanted this to be as  _ realistic _ as possible for them both to enjoy it, and the mindset he usually slipped into when they did their scenes, took over.

 

“You’re still here?”

 

Loki looked up at Thor warily for a moment, before looking back down at his book. “I don’t want to go home right now.”

 

“And why not?”

 

Loki sighed and looked out the window of his reading nook, enjoying this scene already. “I feel at peace, here. It calms me.”

 

Thor laughed softly, making his way over to Loki. His pheromones were beginning to overwhelm the omega, and he could tell that they were certainly having their desired effect. “You don’t smell like you’re calm; in fact… you smell like you’ve been caught doing something you shouldn’t be doing.”

 

Loki blushed, beginning to get flustered. “W-What do you mean? I-I’m just reading.”

 

Thor reached over and pried the book that Loki was holding out of his hands, reading the title aloud. “An Omega’s Sultry Desires?”

 

Loki blushed even further, unable to look at Thor.

 

“What sorts of desires do you have, Omega?”

 

Loki gasped and snapped his gaze up towards Thor, looking scandalized. 

 

Thor tossed Loki’s book to the side and placed his hands on either side of Loki’s reading nook, trapping him. “I see how you look at me.”

 

“I-I-”

 

“Everytime I hand out a test, I can smell the  _ desire _ wafting from your scent glands. And when our eyes meet, I see the underlying lust you try to hide. Even now, you cover yourself, in the hopes that I won’t notice your erection.” Thor leaned forward then, a gentle smirk on his lips. “And it’s impossible to not notice the scent of the slick that is most certainly ruining your pants now.”

 

Loki pushed Thor away and stood up, trying to leave. “I-I have to go home, I-”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s arm and roughly spun him around, looking down at him. “You’re really going to go in your condition?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, biting his lower lip and shaking his head. “I-I can’t Mr. Odinson!”

 

Thor pulled Loki flush against him, tightening the hold he had on his forearm. “Let’s help each other.”

 

He guided Loki’s hand down his clothed erection, forcing him to feel it. “If you think I’m letting you go, you’re insane.”

 

Loki sent out lustful pheromones then, which earned him a laugh from Thor.

 

Moving his hands to Thor’s hips, Loki fell to his knees, mouthing at Thor’s clothed erection, and staring up at him with what he hoped was a tempting look.

 

Thor let out a deep groan and laughed again, running a hand through Loki’s hair and roughly pulling on it. “Do you like when I do this to you?”

 

Loki nodded, using his teeth to unzip Thor’s slacks. “Yes, Mr. Odinson.”

 

Thor moved his hand behind Loki’s neck, and gripped him tightly, holding him in place. “Do you like being treated this way, Omega?”

 

Loki shuddered, his eyes fluttering closed. “O-Only by you, Mr. Odinson.”

 

Reaching down to unbutton his boxers, Thor released his fully erect length, stroking at it slowly. “Call me, Alpha, Laufeyson.”

 

“Y-Yes, Alpha!”

 

Thor stroked at Loki’s jaw before moving his thumb to Loki’s lips, encouraging him to part them. “I’ve always imagined you doing this to me, Omega.”

 

Loki shuddered again, and reached down at his crotch, beginning to palm himself. “I-I’ll do whatever you want, Alpha. Just tell me to do it.”

 

“Good boy…” murmured Thor, removing his thumb from Loki’s lip, and tapping at his lips with the engorged head of his cock. “Part your lips, Omega.”

 

Loki obediently parted his lips, sucking the head of Thor’s cock into his mouth, and lavishing his tongue around it. 

 

He looked up at Thor the entire time, the alpha’s desire flowing through him because of their bond.

 

He expertly teased the opening of Thor’s cock with his tongue, before drawing more of Thor’s thick length into his mouth, running his hand along the shaft left exposed.

 

Thor let out a guttural groan, closing his eyes and beginning to move his hips. “You’ve done this before, Omega?”

 

Loki sucked his way back to the top of Thor’s cock slowly, the head exiting his mouth with an audible pop. “No, Alpha… I practiced on a toy. You’re my first.”

 

Thor rumbled deep in his chest, pleased to hear this. 

 

Loki replied with a high pitched sound that only omega wolves could make, showing that he was happy he pleased his alpha, and licked along the length of Thor’s shaft before lapping at Thor’s engorged head. “Use me, Alpha.”

 

Thor gripped Loki’s jaw, amused with the omega. “Where did you learn words like that, Omega?”

 

Loki drew Thor’s cock back into his mouth then instead, and lavished his tongue around him, taking extra care with the large vein on the side.

 

Thor could feel that Loki wanted him to be rougher and more dominant with him tonight, so he dug within the deepest parts of himself, drawing that part of himself out.

 

Grabbing the back of Loki’s neck, Thor forced his head down further on his cock, and controlled the way he bobbed on him, forcing him to take more than he’d ever attempted, before allowing him to draw back and catch his breath for  _ just _ a moment.

 

Loki  _ did _ gag a bit and choke, but Thor could feel through their bond that this was what Loki wanted, so he continued his motions, groaning deeply as he felt his climax build from within.

 

He went a bit faster with his movements, and gasped as Loki sucked at him  _ fiercely _ , causing him to come in spurts into the omega’s mouth, and down his throat.

 

Instead of pulling off immediately, Thor kept Loki in place, forcing him to swallow all of his cum so that he could breathe.

 

He pulled out of Loki’s mouth slowly, and grinned down at his omega, pleased. “I haven’t even touched you, and you came.”

 

Loki looked up at him then, a drunken look in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Alpha!”

 

Thor let go of the back of Loki’s neck, and began to unbutton his dress shirt, tossing it aside. “There are many things that I’ve been  _ dying _ to do to you, my precious student. Undress yourself.”

 

Loki offered him an unsteady nod, and began to strip free of his uniform, his hands trembling with anticipation.

 

Once they were both naked, Thor bent over and picked Loki up, causing him to gasp. “A-Alpha, I-”

 

“Hush,” interrupted Thor, throwing Loki unceremoniously onto their bed. “Do not speak unless spoken to.”

 

Loki snapped his mouth shut, looking up at Thor, and completely playing the part.

 

“You’re practically  _ dripping _ onto the bed, Omega.”

 

Loki blushed, beginning to stammer again. “I-I’m sorry!”

 

Thor roughly flipped Loki over and spread him apart, letting out a deep rumble as he took in Loki’s slick coated thighs, and weeping entrance. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

 

Loki let out a sound of surprise when he felt Thor’s tongue against his thigh, and moaned deeply, grasping at the sheets.  _ “Alpha!” _

 

Thor cleaned Loki’s thighs completely before licking his way to his bright pink pucker, spearing him.

 

The omega let out a choked scream when Thor entered him, pushing back as Thor added in two fingers to the mix.

 

“Stretch me, Alpha!”

 

Thor struck his right cheek when Loki spoke, causing him to jump. “You’re not in a place to give me commands.” 

 

Loki moaned deeply, pushing himself back towards Thor. “Please, Alpha! Another!”

 

Thor hadn’t planned on spanking Loki tonight -this  _ was _ supposed to be his night to decide what they did- but he didn’t mind indulging Loki just a bit.

 

Striking him again, Thor smirked, taking Loki’s right cheek into his hands. He was still pretty plump here, considering that he’d only given birth six months ago.

 

He struck him here one last time before kissing the cheek, and pulling away, reaching into one of the drawers of their bed for something.

 

Loki waited patiently, jerking when he felt a phallic object press against his entrance, and enter him.

 

It was a bit larger than Thor naturally, so Loki forced himself to relax, accepting the entire length in one go.

 

Thor gave him half a minute to adjust to the size, before slowly moving the huge dildo in and out of him, unable to stop grinning.

 

He had  _ always _ wanted to do this to Loki, and now that he was finally seeing it, he couldn’t stop the happiness that was spreading from within.

 

Loki stretched so  _ beautifully _ for him, and seeing his pink rim expand to accomodate this dildo turned him on more than anything, the squelch from the action sounding downright  _ sinful _ .

 

He angled the large dildo to stimulate Loki’s prostate, and grinned again as he saw Loki clench around it and shudder.

 

“How does it feel, Omega?”

 

“I-I don’t know, Alpha!”

 

Thor continued to move the dildo in and out of Loki, kissing his left cheek. “Does it hurt, Omega?”

 

“No, Alpha!”

 

“So you can handle more?”

 

Thor felt a flash of uncertainty from Loki through their bond, before Loki nodded. “Please, Alpha!”

 

He made sure that Loki truly wanted to try something larger before pulling this dildo out of him, and kissed Loki’s lower back, pulling away to get something even larger.

 

With this one, he knew he had to take his time pushing it into Loki, as it was  _ huge _ .

 

It was about six inches across, and about 12 inches in length, so Thor figured that if this became uncomfortable for Loki, he would cut their session short, and just fuck him himself. 

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open when he felt the  _ thickest _ head that he had ever felt in his life, press against him, in an attempt to go inside.

 

He knew that Thor wanted to stretch him tonight, just to see how much he could take, but  _ Norns! _

 

Loki knew he wouldn’t break or tear -he  _ had _ delivered three alpha pups naturally before- but this dildo that Thor was using on him was making him nervous.

 

Still, he stayed in character and forced himself to relax, letting out a loud moan once the dildo finally managed to enter him, spreading him in ways he hadn’t been spread in  _ years _ .

 

“So good, Omega,” praised Thor, kissing his lower back. “You’re so good for me.”

 

Thor gave him about a minute or two to adjust, before gently encouraging another inch into him. 

 

Loki gasped and lurched forward instinctively, but Thor clamped down on his hip with a strong hand, keeping him in place. “You have to take this, Omega.”

 

Tears sprung to Loki’s eyes as another agonizing inch was forced into him, and he collapsed onto his chest, panting heavily. 

 

He was tempted to say “pup”, because this monster dildo that Thor was trying to force up his ass was  _ very _ painful, and didn’t feel good at  _ all _ , but he held on, trusting Thor, and knowing that the alpha would never do anything to ever intentionally hurt him.

 

Loki did know though that the times he allowed Thor to do this to him would be few and far between, as the pain from being stretched was not something that turned him on.

 

He supposed that his feelings of discontent were shown to Thor, as the alpha stilled, placing a calming hand on Loki’s lower back. “Pup?”

 

Loki found himself nodding, beginning to feel guilty about Thor not being able to finish his scene with him the way he wanted.

 

Thor kissed Loki’s lower back and began to send out calming pheromones, hoping to relax him. “I’ll take it out slowly, then.”

 

Every inch that was removed from Loki made him feel infinitely better, and once the entire thing was out, Loki gasped, feeling more empty than he ever had in his life.

 

He turned around slowly, wanting to see what the dildo looked like, and took in another sharp breath, snatching the object out of Thor’s hands. “Thor, what the hell?! Where the fuck did you find something this big?!”

 

Thor blushed, looking away from Loki. “I had it specially made…”

 

“Are you trying to  _ kill _ me?!”

 

Thor knew Loki was more shocked than upset, and didn’t take offense to his tone. “I… I really like seeing you stretch.”

 

Loki looked back down at the monster dildo, turning it and shaking his head. “This is wider than a baby’s shoulders at the bottom, Thor! Norns have  _ mercy _ you’re a sadist. A-And this is at _ least _ 12 inches! Your cock in your wolf form isn’t even this big!”

 

Thor blushed even more then, feeling embarrassed. 

 

“You  _ really _ got this custom made?”

 

Thor nodded, gently taking it back from Loki. “We can work our way up to this. I… I think I was too excited to use it, and I didn’t spend enough time preparing you. That was wrong of me as your alpha and as your Dom, so… I apologize.”

 

Loki’s face softened, and he stretched up, placing a reassuring kiss against Thor’s lips. “I’m not upset or hurt. That’s the beauty of what we do; exploration. And I only want to do these things, and explore, with  _ you _ .”

 

Thor smiled softly, returning Loki’s kiss. “Thank you, love.”

 

The pair shared another kiss before pulling away, searching within their bond to decide what to do next.

 

Loki’s ass hurt  _ terribly _ , so he did not want to have penetrative sex anymore, and he hummed, wondering if Thor would be fine with just using their hands on each other tonight.

 

He would take a few days to let his ass recover, before trying to initiate another scene with Thor.

 

They could try again once they were in Asgard.

 

“Are you still wanting to have sex?”

 

Thor made a face, shrugging his shoulders. “Honestly… no. I feel  _ terrible _ for accidentally hurting you, and my inner wolf wants nothing more than to take care of you, and make sure you’re okay.”

 

Loki smiled softly, basking in the warm fuzzy feeling emanating from their bond. “I’m fine, Thor. Maybe… fetch the numbing gel? And an aspirin or two?”

 

Thor nodded and quickly kissed Loki before climbing out of bed, and putting on some night clothes.

 

Loki sighed and collapsed back onto the bed, thankful that werewolves healed quickly. He would hopefully be fine by tomorrow morning.

 

Thor returned a few minutes later with the requested items, and once Loki was taken care of, the pair settled into bed, nestled in each other’s embrace.

 

Their alarm going off a few hours later made it seem as if they didn’t sleep at all, and Loki groaned, pulling Thor closer and inhaling his earthy pine scent.

 

Thor made a soft sound and pulled Loki closer as well, frowning. “I don’t want to get up.”

 

Loki sighed, frowning as well. “It’s only a 2-hour flight, Alpha. Once we arrive in Asgard, we’ll spend the whole day in the palace relaxing with your family and your brothers before we work on the realm, tomorrow.”

 

“I know… I guess I’m just making up excuses.” The Thor from years past wouldn’t  _ dream _ of confessing something like this, and Thor took a moment to marvel at how much he’d grown as an individual.

 

Loki felt this sentiment through their bond, and smiled to himself, also feeling proud of Thor. “Going to your realm to fix things won’t be easy, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be done. We’re doing this because we have a  _ vision,  _ Thor, and I know that neither of us would be happy if we just stayed in Midgard the rest of our lives, leaving your parents to do everything. They need our help.”

 

Thor pressed a warm kiss against Loki’s forehead, knowing he was right. “I’m just terrified that something will happen to you, again. And if not you, then our pups. I-I  _ can’t _ handle my family being hurt again, Loki. I just  _ can’t _ . I’m not that strong.”

 

Loki could understand Thor’s fear, as he felt the same throughout his pregnancy with the girls.

 

But he comforted himself by knowing that vengeance would be his if  _ anything _ happened to him or his children. If he had to punish generations at a time, for the next century, then he would. If he had to punish entire towns or cities for the actions of a group of individuals, then he would.

 

Because Asgard  _ needed _ to change.

 

And Loki wasn’t leaving until it had.

 

Thor felt these sentiments from Loki through their bond, and mirrored them completely, beginning to feel better about their trip.

 

“Let’s shower and get ready. I’m sure the girls are starving.”

 

Loki hummed in agreement, slowly getting out of Thor’s arms and climbing out of bed, rubbing at his hips in pain. “Norns, I’m still sore.”

 

He felt immense guilt through their bond from Thor, and sighed softly, carefully standing up. “Please do not feel guilty, Alpha. I know you didn’t intentionally try and hurt me. I’m not upset.”

 

Thor climbed out of bed as well, making his way over to Loki. “Do we need to postpone our trip by a day or two?”

 

Loki shook his head, forcing himself to not limp to the bathroom. “That won’t be necessary. As long as I spend the rest of today sitting down with minimal movement, I’ll be fine.”

 

Thor wasn’t convinced, but he knew Loki was going to Asgard today whether he wanted him to or not, so he sighed, helping Loki walk to the bathroom.

 

Most of their house had been packed and shipped to their suite in the palace in Asgard, so they had to make due with the items that they had available. 

 

After cleansing their skin, and getting dressed, Loki and Thor made their way to the nursery, their hearts aching when they heard crying.

 

Loki didn’t want to do anything to aggravate his injury, so he forced himself to take his time getting to the nursery, Thor helping him.

 

Luna was the closest to the door, so Loki bent over and gently took his beta daughter into his arms, kissing her round cheeks. “It’s alright, sweet girl. Mommy and Papa are here now.”

 

Luna whimpered and nestled into Loki’s hold, comforted by his scent.

 

He knew that Luna was still hungry though, and made his way over to a rocking chair that was in the room, sitting down.

 

Thor had their omega daughter Ella in his arms, and grabbed Loki’s nursing pillow, handing it to him before offering him Ella.

 

Once both babies were placed on the nursing pillow, Loki lifted his shirt and helped each infant latch onto him, rubbing at their sides to soothe them, and encouraging them to drink.

 

Thor picked up their alpha daughter Violet next, and kissed her face, calming her down. Their alpha daughter was always fussy in the morning, so it took extra love and affection to calm her.

 

“I’ll make some formula for her. I’ll be right back.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing while Luna and Ella drank from him.

 

His only thought at this moment was what a tremendous blessing their daughters were, and how they brought this family back together, offering the love and the peace that everyone needed in their hearts.

 

Thor returned to the nursery a few minutes later, and sat down in the second rocking chair next to Loki, feeling content as well. “They’re so beautiful.”

 

Loki smiled and laughed softly, agreeing with him. “All of our children are literally the light of my life, Thor. They make all of this madness worth it.”

 

Thor agreed wholeheartedly, propping Violet a bit so that he could feed her. “Seeing them here, Loki… it just feels like redemption.”

 

“I agree. Staring at their innocent faces, and seeing our older children interact with their sisters with so much love… it heals parts of me that I was worried would never heal.”

 

Their pair sat in silence after the confession, enjoying the sentiment of safety and love that was flowing throughout their bond. 

 

Once the girls were fed, Loki and Thor changed their diapers and dressed them for the day, placing them back into their cribs so that they could get their other pups ready.

 

Soren was always woken up before the older triplets, as the triplets were easier to wake up when their brother was there to greet them in the morning.

 

Knocking on his door gently, Thor opened it, smiling when he saw Soren beginning to wake up. “Good morning, Soren.”

 

Soren smiled and stretched, happy to see his parents. “Morning Papa. Morning Mom.”

 

“Are you ready to travel back to Asgard?”

 

Soren sat up and nodded, getting out of bed. “I’m excited. I like Midgard, but… I like Asgard better. It doesn’t rain as much.”

 

“You are absolutely right,” laughed Thor, ruffling the pup’s hair. “But your mother and I need to talk to you. May we sit on your bed?”

 

Soren nodded, plopping back down. “What’s wrong?”

 

Loki sat down to his left, patting his thigh. “Do you remember when we left 2 years ago?”

 

Soren’s face darkened, and he nodded slowly, remaining silent.

 

Thor sat down to Soren’s right, sighing deeply. “Your mother left Asgard with all of you, 2 years ago, because some very bad wolves in Asgard hurt him.”

 

Soren gasped and widened his eyes, turning towards Loki. “What happened?!”

 

“Soren… you’re getting older now… and I’m sure when you grew up on Asgard, you were told that omegas and alphas were meant to be seperated, and that omegas could only do certain things, while alphas could do everything else.”

 

Soren nodded again, raising a confused eyebrow at Loki. “Is that not true?”

 

“No, sweetheart,” murmured Loki, rubbing at Soren’s shoulder gently. “In every single realm in this world but Asgard, omegas and alphas are equal. Omegas are allowed to be doctors, or join the army, or talk to anyone they want. And alphas are more kind, and help the omega raise their children.”

 

Soren was beside himself with shock, then. “Really?!”

 

Loki nodded, continuing to rub at Soren’s shoulder. “Really. Omegas can do whatever they want in every realm but Asgard, just like an alpha. So when I married Papa, they made a special rule that stated I was allowed to be treated just like an alpha, when I was in Asgard, since I was used to experiencing things that most Asgardian omegas don’t experience.”

 

Soren began to get excited, bouncing up and down. “I can be a doctor?!”

 

Loki and Thor shared an amused look before Thor answered. “You can be whatever you want, Soren, and your mother and I will always support you. You’re even allowed to be queen if you wanted to, because you’re our child.”

 

Soren’s eyes bulged out of his head, then. “I can be queen of Asgard?!”

 

“Yes, if you wanted to. Because I am a prince of Asgard, and your mother is also a prince of Jötunheim, you’re in line for the throne of both realms. When your mother and I get older, we’ll sit you down with all of your brothers and sisters, so that we can discuss who will take over which realm.”

 

Soren blinked a few times, processing this information. “Wait… does that mean I’m a  _ prince _ ?!”

 

Thor shared another amused look with Loki. “Yes, Soren. You became a prince the day the Norns blessed us and brought us together.”

 

Soren collapsed back onto his bed and began to laugh in disbelief, his head undoubtedly swirling with all of this new information. “I’m really a prince?”

 

Loki snorted, tickling Soren’s stomach. “Yes, love. You’re our child, and that makes you a prince.”

 

“Whoa…”

 

Thor and Loki laughed, beginning to tickle Soren’s sides affectionately. 

 

The pup giggled and swatted their hands away, sitting up again. “This is crazy.”

 

Loki patted Soren’s thigh, wanting them to return to their previous conversation. “When Asgard gave permission for me to be treated like an alpha, many of the alphas in that realm became upset, because they believed that omegas shouldn’t be treated like alphas. So a few of them decided to hurt me, in the hopes that this would stop your grandfather from changing how he felt about omegas.”

 

Soren nodded, waiting for Loki to continue.

 

“Your father and I have decided to return to Asgard, because we want to help every single omega in that realm, so that they can be like the rest of the omegas in this world, and have the same rights that alphas have.”

 

“That’s cool!”

 

Thor rubbed at Soren’s back then, speaking next. “There will be many alphas that are unhappy with the changes that will be happening in Asgard, and they might try and hurt you, your mom, or your siblings.”

 

Soren widened his eyes again, beginning to get scared. “They’re going to hurt me?!”

 

“No, no sweet child,” placated Loki, shooting Thor a stern look. “Your papa and I would  _ never _ let someone hurt you.  _ Ever _ . But what your papa was trying to say was that you have to be  _ very _ cautious when we go to Asgard. You cannot venture off by yourself to explore the palace, or the city, or the forests. You have to have at least 10 members of the royal guard with you at all times. Always. It is very important that you understand this.”

 

Soren looked down for a moment, processing this. “Will the royal guard protect me?”

 

“Always,” assured Thor. “When you travel, we’ll have to close down entire stores or the mall or restaurant, to protect you and your brothers and sisters. The streets will be cleared to protect you, and you will be educated in the palace, with the children of other pack officials, who are also heavily guarded. This will all be done so that you can be safe. But your mother and I  _ need _ you to understand that you are to  _ never _ go anywhere without members of the royal guard. Do you understand?”

 

Soren nodded solemnly, understanding. “I-I get it. I won’t go anywhere without the royal guard.”

 

“Since you’re 10 now, and almost an adolescent… your papa and I think it would be a good idea for you to have a cellphone. This way, you can always call us or contact us if something happens, and your papa and I will come  _ right _ to you. I promise. And even if you just want to say hi, or if you see something cute and want to show us, you can, using the cellphone.”

 

Soren began to grin, clapping his hands in excitement. “I get to have a cellphone?!”

 

“Yes. We’ll buy you one and help you set it up later today. It will be yours and yours alone; the younger pups won’t be allowed to touch it.”

 

Hearing this made Soren happy, and he began to giggle, taking Loki and Thor’s hands, and intertwining his fingers with them. “Yay!”

 

Loki kissed Soren’s forehead, relieved that this conversation went well. They would have a similar, age-appropriate conversation with the older set of triplets, before leaving for Asgard.

 

They really needed their pups to know and understand that they were  _ not _ to ever be alone without the royal guard, in Asgard. 

 

Loki would drill it into their heads every day and night if he had to, but he needed his children to understand that they needed to remain safe.

 

Loki couldn’t go on if something like what happened to his brothers, happened to his children, and he knew that Thor felt the same.

 

They both loved their children so much, and all they wanted to do was protect them.

 

The pups seemed to be receptive about not ever being alone in Asgard, and promised Loki and Thor that they would never ever  _ ever _ go anywhere without members of the royal guard with them.

 

After eating a hearty breakfast, and helping the pups dress themselves, Loki, Thor, their nannies, and their children, all got into royal SUV’s, and headed towards the airport, where they would fly to Asgard on the royal plane.

 

The flight there was peaceful, and although their infant triplets cried when the plane took off -Loki and Thor believed it was due to the change in air pressure scaring them- there were no issues, and they arrived at the airport in Asgard safely, meeting Thor’s parents and brothers.

 

Thor was  _ overjoyed _ to see his brothers again, and hugged each one for minutes, overjoyed that they would be here with his family for the next 10 years.

 

Although his realm had done something despicable, Thor felt overwhelming pride and joy being here, and knowing that their pups would be able to be raised in his culture and Loki’s, just like they planned. 

 

The pups were happy to see their grandparents as well, and Odin and Frigga were overjoyed to see them all, each of them holding their infant pups and marveling at how much their brood had grown.

 

Thor could definitely tell that Byleista, Helblindi, and Borr’s Jötun genes were making themselves apparent, as the older triplets had  _ shot _ up in height once they turned 5. They were already at Loki’s hip, so Thor knew that they would all end up being well over six and a half feet tall, since they were alphas.

 

Loki felt a bit on edge now that they were back in Asgard, but he knew that he wanted to do this. This was the only way to make everything okay again.

 

Of course, being surrounded by dozens of Class-A military detail, armored cars, and royal guards made him feel very safe, and he was relieved that Asgard was taking the safety of their family serious.

 

The family made their way into the royal SUV’s, and left the airport, their military protecting them and making sure they got back to the palace safe.

 

Loki was even more surprised to see that the palace had amped up their security once he got inside, with cameras in every room, in every corner, and throughout every hallway, virtually eliminating every blind spot within this  _ vast _ building.

 

He felt much safer when he learned that anytime he went anywhere, he would get some of the strongest wolves in the realm’s secret forces, to protect him. 

 

He and his children would have no less than 10 operatives at their sides at all times while living in Asgard, and they would be at their family’s every beck and call, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

 

They’d be with their family anytime they stepped out of their royal suite, and protect them while they lived here in Asgard, for the rest of their lives.

 

Knowing this eased any anxiety about this, and he updated his parents about all of this once they made it to their suite, knowing that this would ease their worries as well.

 

Both Thor and Loki were relieved to see that their suite had been prepared with all of their things from their home in Midgard, and that all of their clothes and personal items were already put away.

 

Their alpha pups were happy to be back in the suite that they remembered, and ran around, shouting about how different everything was.

 

Soren pulling on Loki’s shirt made him look down, and he hummed softly, raising an eyebrow. “What is it, Soren?”

 

“Can I get my phone now?”

 

Their older triplets stopped in their tracks when Soren asked this, rushing over to Loki’s side.

 

“Soren’s getting a phone?!”

 

“I want a phone!”

 

“That’s not fair, Mommy!”

 

Loki laughed and patted their heads, hoping to calm them. “Soren is older than all of you, and has shown that he is very responsible. This is Papa and my treat for him.”

 

Borr crossed his arms, not happy to hear this at  _ all _ . “We can be responsible!”

 

“Yeah!” echoed Byleista and Helblindi, crossing their arms as well and stomping their feet.

 

“You’re a bit too young for cell phones, guys,” answered Thor, also amused. “When you’re 10, you can get cell phones too.”  

 

The pups grumbled at this and shot jealous looks Soren’s way, so Loki sighed, figuring that they could get the pups something that they wanted too; as long as it was within reason. “You can all get a new toy or electronic today. One each. Is this fair?”

 

The pups frowned, still wanting cell phones, but Thor could tell that they knew Loki’s offer was as good as it was going to get.

 

Sighing softly, Byleista nodded, giving in. “Fine…”

 

“Helblindi?”

 

The pup nodded, so Loki looked to Borr. “Borr?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Loki shared an amused look with Thor and snorted. “Papa will take all of you out; Mommy doesn’t feel well and needs to rest.”

 

All of their pups widened their eyes in worry, and rushed towards Loki, wrapping their arms around him.

 

Borr looked up at him with unshed tears in his eyes, very concerned for Loki. “Did a stitch tear open?”

 

Loki smiled softly, hugging his children. “No, sweet child. I’ll be back to normal tomorrow, I promise.”

 

Soren frowned, hugging Loki tighter. “Are you sure?”

 

“I’m  _ certain _ , child.”

 

“I’ll stay with Mommy…” murmured Helblindi, hugging him tighter as well.  

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at his son, then. “Are you sure, Helblindi?”

 

The pup nodded, resolution in his eyes. “I want to stay with him.”

 

Thor found this gesture  _ adorable _ , but understood the pup’s desire. 

 

It was very hard for Loki and Thor to give one on one time to each pup -especially since they just gave birth to triplets- but they tried their best, knowing that each pup needed one on one time for proper development.

 

“Alright. Is there a toy or electronic you want us to get for you?”

 

“Legos…” 

 

Thor nodded, ruffling Soren and Borr’s hair. “Come along then, everyone. Let’s say goodbye to your mother so that we can all leave.”

 

Byleista, Borr, and Soren all kissed Loki goodbye before following Thor and leaving their suite, so Loki patted Helblindi’s back, encouraging him to let go so that they could walk to their living room.

 

“... Can you carry me?”

 

Loki sighed softly before heaving and picking up his child, grunting with effort. Now that they were older and much taller, they were heavier too.

 

Helblindi didn’t seem to mind, and wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, humming softly. “Thank you.”

 

Loki kissed Helblindi’s cheek lovingly, and walking to their living room, grabbing a blanket before sitting in one of their recliners, and pressing the button to make it recline.

 

Helblindi shifted in his lap, and nestled into him, face in the crook of his neck so that he could breathe in his calming scent.

 

“I love you.”

 

Helblindi made a content sound, nestling into Loki further. “I love you too.”

 

The pair sat in silence for sometime, just enjoying each other, and allowing their scents to calm them. 

 

Loki really enjoyed being with his pups, and he loved being able to spend personal time with each pup, building strong bonds with them.

 

Their nannies were watching over his infant pups, so for now, he enjoyed his time with his son.

 

Kissing Helblindi’s forehead once more, Loki pulled his son a bit closer, and breathed in his comforting scent, relishing in this personal time with him.

 

In that moment, he knew there was no greater joy then holding your child, with love radiating between.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this chapter!
> 
> I'm moving to a new city to live with my girlfriend, and we're hoping to get married in a few months, so I might be MIA for a few weeks so that I can focus on moving in, and finding a new job to pay for the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and concerns down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP!


End file.
